When The Lights Call
by pixie4eva
Summary: Twelve celebrities. Twelve fans. Twelve houses. Twelve weeks. One million dollars. That line grabs Bella Swan's attention from the first moment she reads it. The tag line to the most anticipated show of the year, I Want to Marry a Celebrity! Full summary inside.
1. An Unexpected Chance

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

******Full Summary:**

_Twelve celebrities. Twelve fans. Twelve houses. Twelve weeks. One million dollars._

That is the tagline to the most anticipated show of the year, _I Want to Marry a Celebrity! _It grabs Bella Swan's attention from the first moment she reads it, especially after she reads who the twelve celebrity contestants are: Tyler Crowley, Rosalie Hale, Caius Levine, Alice Brandon, Siobhan Firth, Edward Cullen, Kate Denali, James Hunter, Heidi Wells, Jared Wentz, Chelsea Green, and Felix Gerandy.

Though the legal terms are complicated, the conditions are simple enough:

_Only persons aged twenty-one or older will be allowed to participate. If selected, the person will be notified pending an investigation of said person's personal background. If nothing out of the ordinary appears in the background information, the person will be notified. The person will be flown out to live up to twelve weeks at the private residence of the person they have been paired with. A camera crew will follow each couple on certain days of the week. Sunday nights a new episode will air, and voting lines will open as soon as the episode is over. On Monday night, a couple will be eliminated until only one pair remains. Once a couple has been eliminated, the person will have twenty-four hours to pack all personal belongings and return to their own place of residence, depending on flights available; otherwise, accommodation will be given through a hotel. The one million dollars in prize money will go to a charity organization of the winning couple's choice._

**_Warning:_**_ If selected, for the duration of your stay you will live the lifestyle of the rich and the famous. These people sacrifice a lot of their privacy, as you will have to. Depending on your popularity on the show, your daily life may include paparazzi. _

As Bella, who is one of Edward Cullen's biggest fans, reads the above on the official website, she comes to a decision. She has nothing to lose, since she has never won anything before in her life. Not the coloring contest in the first grade, a spelling bee in third, and certainly not a radio competition to win tickets to the midnight premiere of Edward Cullen's newest film. Someone else _always_ won. With that in mind, and thinking that it definitely won't be her who gets picked, Bella enters her name in the draw to be on the show. Imagine her surprise when she opens her front door nearly seven weeks later, only to find the host of _I Want to Marry a Celebrity!_ on her doorstep. Besides a camera crew with him, there's also a limousine and a lawyer with a heap of contracts, including a non-disclosure agreement.

* * *

**Story Notes:**

**Rating:**

This story is rated M for possible situations or insinuations, later on. It will mostly be PG-13. But to be on the safe side, I'm rating it M.

**Plagiarism:**

(This does not include The Twilight Saga. For The Twilight Saga, please refer back to the Disclaimer. This is mainly for fellow fan fiction writers.)

I have not read every story out there. If any part of this story should resemble that of another author, then I apologize. It is without deliberate intention.

I have never, nor will I ever, deliberately plagiarize another author's work. Please show me the same courtesy and don't plagiarize mine.

If you want to mention this story in your own story, then please ask me for my consent first.

Thank you,

Pixie

**Please Note:**

If anyone should feel the characters are too OOC, please let me know so I can add that to the summary.

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

Dear reader,

Thank you for taking the time to read this story. It means so much to me, and I hope you like it! :) After this chapter, it will only be a disclaimer and a chapter note at the beginning. No story notes and no summary.

Also, I don't imagine Bella to look like Kristen Stewart. I saw a picture of Megan Fox, taken back in 2007, with her glasses on and it kind of stuck with me while writing this story. As for Edward, he's the same except a little taller and has more muscle. In other words, swimmers body. _Hehe._

See you at the bottom...

Pixie

**Beta'd by **_CXC-02_

* * *

**Chapter 1 ~ An Unexpected Chance**

**Bella POV – **_March 2010_

"Put. It. Down. Now." I emphasize each word slowly. "Johnny, put the paintbrush down and hand Hammy to me this instant!"

_Hammy the hamster, how original._

I breathe in through my nose as I struggle to control my temper. This is not me: I am not this angry, impatient person. Well, not usually. I'm twenty-one years old and work at a daycare/kindergarten center, Funky Monkey. Normally I work in the office, helping out with admin or anything else personnel may need. Since Mrs. Lewis fell and sprained her ankle, I have been helping out by supervising her class of four year olds. Luckily, the sprain isn't bad and she should be back in two weeks at the most.

I used to dream of becoming a kindergarten teacher, one day having kids of my own. That's a different story, though, since you actually need to _know_ a guy to have kids. But lately, that's all changed; I'm not sure if having kids is such a good idea anymore.

_All because of the little boy standing in front of me at this very moment._ _Oh, who am I trying to kid here? There is no way this kid is just some ordinary child! I don't know what he is, but there is no way he's normal!_

His name is Johnny Harris.

_Certainly got the last name right..._

He harasses everyone and everything. It's half past four and I'm exhausted. He threw his lunch at me earlier when he suddenly decided he didn't like his mother's cold cut sandwiches, which is the explanation for the mayonnaise in my hair. He broke some of the wheels off of the toy cars lying around, which is the explanation for some of the boys in this class crying at the moment, including Mikey who is currently clinging to my right leg. Mikey was still busy playing with his toy when Johnny grabbed the red fire engine truck from him and threw it. Also, there are some broken dolls lying around, which is the reason for so many of the girls crying at the moment, including Abby, who is clinging to my left leg. She got hit by the fire truck.

All that in the course of one afternoon. Don't get me started on this morning, or yesterday, or the day before that.

I decide that they can all paint some pictures, (not my brightest moment). The first five minutes are okay, and then he gets bored. While I am out in the hallway, getting informed on how well Mrs. Lewis was recuperating at home by the headmistress, Mrs. Heralds, Johnny has decided to take Hammy out of his cage. He gets up there simply by pushing his chair up against the low bookcase by the window and climbing on it, and then onto the bookcase.

By the time I walk back in, he is back at his desk, reaching for his paintbrush.

"Don't even think about it, Johnny," I caution. It is obvious what he is thinking.

He looks up at me, and then back down. "But I don't like his color. He would look better purple or green."

At this moment, I am grateful for getting any kind of response at all. The saying, 'No one's as blind as those who don't want to see,' comes to mind. But in Johnny's case it's more along the lines of, 'No one's as deaf as those who don't want to hear.' He usually does an excellent job of ignoring me.

"No Johnny, he wouldn't. You can't paint animals. Give Hammy to me and you can continue painting on the paper I gave you." I try my best to stay calm.

Abby gets up from her chair and walks towards me, still hurt and upset over the fire truck incident that happened earlier. She clutches my left leg and starts crying all over again.

"It still hurts, Ms. Bella," she sobs.

"It's okay, sweetie." I stroke one of her pigtails, still keeping eye contact with Johnny.

Seeing me comfort Abby makes Mikey run over. He clutches my right leg.

"I want my fire truck, Ms. Bella," Mikey also sobs.

"Shh, don't cry. Everything is all right," I try to sooth him.

That's when the rest of the class start to cry over something Johnny broke, took, or how he had hurt them.

How do you discipline a... a _child_ like him? I can't and won't hurt him – it's not in my nature.

_Though if you ask me in a week I won't be so sure..._ _Wait a minute, bad Bella. That's just the anger in you talking._

If I tell him to stay in the corner with his back to the class, he starts singing absolute nonsense at the top of his lungs. I doubt if me telling the headmistress will do any good. I don't want to look incompetent. This is my chance to prove myself. I'm seriously starting to doubt my mothering skills here.

I have always loved kids, and thought I was good with them. Boy was I wrong. Still love 'em, I'm just not sure about the good part anymore. What if I have a boy or a girl and he/she turns out to be like this? It's not something you plan or ask for. But one thing I have noticed is that Johnny seems to be incredibly spoilt.

_Maybe that's where things went wrong_. Either way, I am currently reaping the fruits of his _colorful_ personality. Oh joy!

Seeing no response coming from Johnny, I try once more. "Johnny, put the paintbrush down and hand Hammy over."

"No," is all the response I get.

"Johnny, hand the d..." _I can't say that_ "...hamster over." My voice strains with the effort of trying to stay calm.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Na-ha-oh. NO!"

"Yes," I say through clenched teeth.

_Oh great, now I sound like a four year old. At least I'm in the right class._

"N.O. No."

I am stunned. Since when can he spell? Ugh, that's not important right now, though. I'll try to find out later. _If I don't pass out first._ I'm so tired I think I could sleep through a rock concert right about now. To top it off, I can feel a headache coming on.

"Put. It. Down. Now." I emphasize each word slowly. "Johnny, put the paintbrush down and hand Hammy to me this instant!"

I'm practically seething. I press my fingers to my temples, trying to count to ten.

One, two, three, fo...

"Nuuuh-oh!"

I guess in order for it to work, you need to reach ten.

"Abby, Mikey, why don't you and the others continue your beautiful paintings and let me talk to Johnny, okay?" I say in the most endearing voice I can muster. It's not their fault Johnny's being difficult.

After some convincing, they step away. "Okay, Ms. Bella."

I never break eye contact with Johnny. I can practically hear a flute and a harmonica in the background. Like something out of an old western movie. It's a stare down. I kneel down so I'm eye level with him. I tentatively hold out my right hand.

"One last time, Johnny, give me the hamster."

I try to make my voice sound as authoritative as possible.

Out of my peripheral vision, I see his hands inch closer to Hammy with the paintbrush. I quickly reach out and grab his wrist as carefully as I can, I don't want to bruise him. I refuse to stoop to his level.

He's so surprised by my action that his grip on the paintbrush loosens considerably. I take the brush and with the other hand I grab Hammy.

"Thank you," I say in an agitated tone.

I return Hammy to his cage and walk over to the small sink in the corner to wash the brush. Luckily most of the kids have calmed down. The next moment, I feel a kick on my shin. I turn to my right. It's Johnny, of course.

"Ouch..." I growl inaudibly. "What was that for?" I glare at him.

"Give it back!"

He kicks me again. Really, if this is anything to go by, then I have no desire to meet the rest of his family. At all.

"Look here, you little..."

I hear the sound of the bell going off. Saved by the bell.

~~}*{~~

Forty-five minutes later, and the last kid was just picked up. I don't get it. The sign on the front door clearly stipulates we're open from 8am to 5pm. But here I am, still at work at quarter to six. I feel my headache pounding away, thump-thump-thump. I walk towards the classroom door and turn back. The classroom is clean, and everything is in its place. I turn off the light and leave.

"Oh, Ms. Swan. I didn't realize you were still here." I turn around as I hear the voice behind me.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Heralds, I just finished cleaning up and the last parent left about five minutes ago," I answer, while trying my best to keep myself from yawning.

I don't know where I find the strength to stand here and make small talk.

"Of course. I won't keep you Ms. Swan; I can see you're tired. I'm glad I caught you though. I was planning on calling you."

"Oh?" I ask.

"Yes, it's a rather delicate matter. Could you possibly come in a couple of minutes earlier tomorrow morning?" she asks. Why does she look so uncomfortable?

"Yes, of course. Is half past seven early enough?"

"Perfect, Ms. Swan. See you then. Have a lovely evening," she replies with a tight smile. What is up with her? It's not like she's normally a cheery person, but something still seems... off.

"Thank you, Mrs. Heralds, and you too. Goodnight." I turn back towards the front door and start walking.

I have a bad feeling about the pending conversation.

Walking down the couple of steps outside the front door, I feel the cold, March evening breeze hit my face, never something abnormal in Forks, Washington.

I fold my arms in an attempt to stay warm till I reach my old, red, Chevy pickup truck. Every time I turn the key, I wonder if it's going to be the last time it starts. If it starts, that is. I'm just grateful that, as far as I'm aware, it's still running.

It was a seventeenth birthday present from my dad. I still remember that day like it was yesterday. I was beyond excited. Charlie is not someone who shows his emotions often, but that day I saw pure joy in his eyes. I love that memory, especially since it all changed so much two years later.

I feel my mood turn somber, and quickly push it to the back of my mind, concentrating on walking to the truck instead. Seconds later, I feel relief wash through me as it starts and I hear the engine rumbling.

Driving home, I turn on the ancient radio, the voice of the radio host coming through the speakers.

"_Yes, you heard right, Melanie. It's the show everyone is talking about! Sources say the entries are pouring in. The competition has been open since February the 10th. Be sure to check out the website for more information. The web page address is ..."_

I turn the radio off, not in the mood to listen to endless babble. A couple of minutes later, I pull into the driveway.

Charlie must be working late; the cruiser isn't here yet. Charlie is the Chief of Police here in the small town of Forks.

I close the truck's door behind me and walk as fast as I can, without running the risk of slipping on the wet cement, to the front door. Charlie has lived in this house for the past twenty-three years. It's so familiar - it's home - here to welcome me with open arms after a hard day like today.

I take off my boots and walk up the stairs towards my room. Slipping on a pair of comfy, pink Hello Kitty slippers, I turn back around and walk towards the bathroom. I need some Tylenol for this headache. I open up the bathroom cabinet and comb through the various bottles and other toiletries till I find the Tylenol. I take two and force myself to think about what we're going to eat for dinner. Grilled cheese sandwiches will have to do. Maybe I should take a shower first. Between the sticky hands and the mayonnaise in my hair, I feel very dirty.

I grab a pair of old, grey sweats and an oversized, dark blue t-shirt. With that I return to the bathroom.

Feeling the warm water cascading down my back, I finally relax a little. After a few minutes I reach for my strawberry scented shampoo and start washing my hair. After rinsing the shampoo, I apply the strawberry conditioner. I leave it on for two minutes while I use my freesia body wash. Finally, after rinsing the conditioner, I step out of the shower and reach for a towel. All the while my mind's racing through various events that happened throughout the day.

After getting dressed, I clean my glasses. _Kids and their sticky hands..._

Back in my room, I quickly dry my long, brown hair. Staring back at me through the mirror, I see my bedroom walls. I'm twenty-one and they're covered with Edward Cullen posters. They have been for the past seven years. He broke back onto the scene in 2003, just before his seventeenth birthday. I fell for his crooked smile and velvet voice the first time I saw and heard him. His stunning, smoldering, emerald green eyes. That hair of his; copper-brown, with a hint of red, tousled, makes me weak in the knees just thinking about it.

I just wish the tabloids would leave him alone. They never stop printing lies about him - how arrogant he has become, how he is usually out late in clubs, etc. According to them, he always leaves the clubs completely intoxicated, shows up late to photo shoots and sets, and the list goes on.

I know they're lying. I may not know him personally, but I just know he's not the person they claim him to be. And no, I'm not some obsessive fan who's in denial about who he is. I know I'm not.

I was so angry when he was named People's Sexiest Bad Boy. I didn't even bother in reading the names of the other twenty-four people who had made the list. How could they label him as a bad boy when that is so obviously not who he is?

But I can tell you one thing. You don't get a choice. You gotta love him and all of his 6'2 glory. He has the most beautiful hands, his shoulders so broad. He's the very image of perfection, at least in my eyes, and the rest of the female population. Probably for those who bat for the other team, too. A case of the old cliché, girls want to be with him, guys want to be him.

I turn off the dryer and sit down on my bed. Lately I've been too busy to do anything for myself. I used to check Edward's official site regularly and some fan sites. Ugh, I can't believe it's been nearly two months since I last checked any of the sites. _Two months! _Where has the time gone?

I hear the cruiser outside. I walk out of my room, down the stairs, and towards the kitchen. It's a small house we live in; two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room, kitchen and dining room. I reach down and grab a pan from one of the cupboards near the stove. I love cooking; it's a passion of mine. While the pan heats up, I get the cheese and everything else I'm going to need from the fridge.

I hear the sound of the front door opening.

"Hey Bells, you home?" I hear Charlie call.

I laugh. "In here, Dad. Didn't you see the truck?"

He rounds the corner. "Yes, I did. But Angela or someone may have picked you up."

I know exactly whom he means by someone. _Jacob._

Jacob and I grew up together. We have always been the best of friends, but lately things have become strained. Though we haven't talked about it, we both know he wants more than I can give him. Charlie on the other hand is all for Team Jacob. I don't know which team I'm on, if there even is a team for me.

As I start on the first sandwich in the pan, I sigh. "I guess she could, but where would we go?" I'm purposely ignoring the "someone" he is referring to.

He pulls out his regular chair from the table. "I don't know. But you work too hard, Bella. You need some time with your friends. Maybe you should call Jacob. You haven't seen him in a while. At least think about it?"

After some consideration, I nod. "I'll try."

"That's all I ask," he replies.

There are a few minutes of silence before he decides to break it. "Smells great, Bells."

I turn my head and send him a smile. "Thanks. It's not much. Hope you're in the mood for grilled cheese?"

He smiles. "Grilled cheese sounds fine. I'm just going to wash my hands before dinner."

Dinner is quiet and normal. After we've eaten I wash the dishes and pan while Charlie goes into the living room to watch some sport. I don't really pay attention.

After finishing up with last of the dishes, I decide to head up stairs. I'm still incredibly tired but I want to see what's new in the world of Edward Cullen. With the little time I have on my hands, I usually don't stop at the magazine stand in the store. I'm in and out, which is a real shame considering my guilty pleasure, collecting every picture and article - fake or not - about Edward Cullen I can get my hands on.

"Good night, Dad. See you tomorrow," I call into the living room, one hand already on the staircase banister.

"Night, Bella," is all I get in return. Just like every other night.

I make my way into my room. As my laptop starts up, I lean back in my chair, staring at the walls, especially at my favorite poster. It was taken back in 2008; he is looking straight at the camera with his mouth naturally making a small pout. He has a black, long-sleeve shirt on with the sleeves pushed up to just under his elbows. His left hand is holding his right elbow, like he's still busy pushing up his sleeve. The background is green, like he's somewhere in a forest. His stunning, emerald green eyes pierce through the picture. My heart starts racing.

Whoa, slow down there cowboy... or err... cowgirl.

I feel a blush spreading across my face. If he has this effect on me through a poster, then I don't even want to think what would happen if I ever got to meet him face to face.

_Yeah, like that would ever happen. We live worlds apart. 1,212 miles to be exact._

He lives in Los Angeles whenever he isn't off to some exotic location for a movie, and I live in Forks. As for the distance, I researched it.

I repeat, I'm not obsessive; I just wanted to know how far away he is. I appreciate him for his talent. I love watching him act, how he loses himself and how he can portray a role with such passion. It's mesmerizing to watch.

I quickly shake my head, trying to clear the haze. I see the desktop screen and realize the laptop has finished starting up. I open the browser and move the cursor to Favorites.

Hmm... Which site first?

I head on over to one of my favorite fan sites and scroll down a bit.

_March 15, 2010. 14:26_

_Entries pouring in! The countdown to the premiere is on!_

_Source: www. i-want-to-marry-a-celebrity. com_

What entries? What countdown? What premiere for that matter?

My eyes frantically skim the words. Not noticing the source, I scroll down further. Sheesh, you would swear I've been on some remote island or something.

_February 10, 2010. 00:03_

_Link to registration now open! Register for your chance to..._

Ugh. I'm already registered on this fan site. Neee-xt!

_February 3, 2010. 09:48_

_Edward's representatives confirm! He will be on the show! It's official..._

_Source: www. i-want-to-marry-a-celebrity. com_

What show? Oh please, oh please don't tell me I missed an hour long interview with Mr. Panties-dropping-smile himself!

I read further.

_January 29, 2010. 18:51_

_Hey, people! If rumors are anything to go by, then you may get the chance to "marry" Edward Cullen!_

_Edward is rumored..._

"What the hell!" I exclaim.

"You okay, Bells?" I hear Charlie call up the stairs.

I find it difficult to compose a coherent thought.

"Yeah... uh-uh-uh... just a spider!" my voice trembles. "I'm fine, don't worry!"

Through the jumbled mess in my mind, I find two thoughts sticking out: One, what a lame excuse.

_Really, Bella? You couldn't come up with anything better? _my subconscious/alter ego sneers at me.

_Under the circumstances I think not!_ I think back.

_Okay, okay. Get off your high horse. _

_Oh gosh, I'm talking to myself._

I try to focus.

Two, I just saw the words "you", "marry" and "Edward" in the same sentence. I think I'm going to cry.

I hear Charlie's voice. "Okay, Bella. Good night."

"You too," I barely croak out.

I scroll back up the page.

I freeze, the breath knocked out of me. No way! I need to have my eye sight checked, I think, though it worked fine a moment ago. I read the third sentence of the February 3rd post, again. This time slowly. How did I miss it a couple of minutes ago?

_It's official, you have the chance to "marry" Edward Cullen._

Marry? What the hell is going on? And where is an asthma inhaler when you need one? I struggle to focus my eyes so I can read the rest, not really taking any of it in.

Apparently it has something to do with a new show called _I Want to Marry a Celebrity!_

My mind is still unable to absorb this information. What have I been missing these past few weeks? There's a link to the show's official website, and I decide to click on it, though I struggle to navigate my shaky fingers on the touch pad. I'm in complete shock, my nerves are kicking into overdrive to the point where I feel like my heart is going to beat itself right out of my chest.

The first thing I read as the page opens is the tag line underneath the show's name.

_Twelve celebrities. Twelve fans. Twelve houses. Twelve Weeks. One million dollars._

I need to know more.

I let my eyes wander across the web page. Right below the tag line, are big, bold letters and numbers. Counting down to the entry deadline that's at midnight on April 7, 2010.

_22 Days, 3 Hours, 17 Minutes, 48 Seconds._

The seconds are ticking away; _47, 46, 45..._

The whole site is set in various sunset colors; pinks, yellows, oranges, golds, and even some purples here and there. The show's name is spelled in gold and in cursive lettering. On top of the name are what appear to be flashing cameras. In the top left corner is an image of the Hollywood sign, the edges fading into the background. The top right corner is done in the same way, except the image is one of a beach. Deep purple-pink palm trees and more flashing cameras are placed next to links and news headlines.

There's a link to their Facebook page, Twitter account, MySpace, and to the network that will be broadcasting the show.

In the middle of the page is the newest news. As I read again about the entries pouring in, I realize this must be what the radio host was talking about. I narrow my eyes as I think back over the last couple of weeks. I don't really have friends at work, only a few people I would usually talk to at lunch. For the past three weeks, at least, they have been talking and giggling like a bunch of school girls, but I usually keep busy with a book, not really listening to their conversation. Now it all makes sense. I'm almost one hundred percent sure they were talking about this show.

Who wouldn't be on cloud nine at the thought of living in a house with the man voted number one on the People's _50 Most Beautiful People Alive _list_, -_ that one I have to agree with - or number one on US Weekly's _10 Of The Best Abs Of The Summer_, and the lists go on. Probably the only lists he hasn't made are the _What Were They Thinking?_, _Worst Dressed, _and _America's 10 Most Wanted_. Well, he made that one too but I'm talking about the criminal one.

Looking to the left of the page, I see a link entitled _Celebrity Contestants_. I manage to get the cursor over to the link and click. I'm shaking like a leaf. This can't be happening. It's too good to be true - almost heartbreaking, especially considering I would never be selected. I have never won anything in my life. Not the coloring contest in first grade, the spelling bee in third, or the contest a local radio station had held to win two tickets to the sold out, midnight premiere of Edward Cullen's latest movie. And that's just off the top of my head. Why would that change now?

_Wait, am I even thinking about entering? No, I-I I'm not...am I?_

I pull myself out of that train of thought and try my best to focus on the page in front of me. I scroll down a bit and see three rows of pictures consisting of the twelve celebrity contestants. Beneath their pictures are their names and ages.

For more information, you're able to click on their names.

My eyes look over the pictures and I read the names, although it's unnecessary, since I know who they all are; established celebrities of various professions, along with a few up and coming ones.

Tyler Crowley, Rosalie Hale, Caius Levine, Alice Brandon, Siobhan Firth, Edward Cullen, Kate Denali, James Hunter, Heidi Wells, Jared Wentz, Chelsea Green and Felix Gerandy.

My eyes narrow at the sight of James Hunter's name. I really don't like that guy. Ever since Edward started hanging out with James and his "friends", he's changed. That much I'll admit. Though I'm sure it's not to the extent the tabloids are making it out to be.

The first picture on the page is that of Tyler Crowley.

Tyler Crowley is a twenty-two year old, up and coming actor from England. His biggest role so far, was a supporting role in a romantic comedy that was released just before Valentine's Day named _The Crazy Things We Do._

Rosalie Hale, she's a model and an actress. She played the female lead in Edward's last film, which was about an undercover detective with his 2010 Black Ford Shelby, and a smuggling ring. _L.A Knights_ was a huge blockbuster, the action movie of the year, in fact. At least so far; the movie was only released on January 28th.

Like most women I have had the odd dream or fantasy about what it would be like to be with Edward, in a real relationship. Well, that ship sailed the moment I saw Edward make out with Rosalie in the movie on the hood of his car. There is no competing with her. She's a stunning 5'7", blonde, blue eyed beauty with a figure to match. I imagine only being in the same room as her would make your self-esteem drop significantly.

Since filming began last year, the rumors about a possible relationship between Edward and Rosalie have been non-stop. Both have denied it, but that has only fueled the rumor mill.

Caius Levine, from what I can see he's an egotistical, self-centered, arrogant moron who wears blue contacts. Caius is French. Now I love France, don't get me wrong, it's not their fault he has to have a nationality and that, unfortunately, they were it.

But who am I to judge? Maybe there's another side to the ass he is on and off the red carpet.

Oh, and he's a model. He also had a small role in some movie three years ago.

Alice Brandon, now there's a petite beauty if I ever saw one. She's 4'10" with black hair. Her hair is cut short in the back but gradually gets longer so the front ends reach her chin, with bangs that sweep to the right side of her face across her forehead. Sometimes it looks elegant and other times it's a spiky disarray. It suits her. She has hazel brown eyes. She has played the odd role or two but is mostly known for being an incredible stylist. She's also one of Edward's closest friends.

Siobhan Firth, she is a striking twenty-nine year old red head with blue eyes. She's Irish, and she was a model until two years ago. Now she's a TV personality with her own show, _Siobhan on the Surf_. It's a cooking show. Yes, it's most definitely ironic that a once model now has her own cooking show. She says that's what inspires her to cook; all the things she wanted to eat when she couldn't.

Edward Cullen is the son of one of the greatest directors of all time, Carlisle Cullen. His mother is Esme Cullen, previously Platt: 1984 Miss United States of America. Knowing that, and once you've seen Carlisle, you'll completely understand why Edward Cullen is so perfect.

Edward started out as a child actor. Then, when he turned eleven, his parents decided he needed as much of a normal childhood as possible. He seemed to agree, since in his last interview for the next six years, he was all smiles.

Then in 2003, just before his seventeenth birthday, he came back to acting in the summer blockbuster of the year, setting a trend for his next couple films. It was amazing, one movie after another, all of them a success.

In 2005, he starred in the thriller _Other Side of the Wall_. James Hunter had a supporting role in the movie. Luckily I'm not a nail-biter, or I would've had none left by the time the end credits started to roll. According to the tabloids, it all went downhill from there. I'm mean, he was nineteen; it's not like he could've done much. Tabloids kept telling lies about alcohol and women. Sure, he seemed to date a lot of different women in a matter of months, but that didn't mean anything. A guy can be just friends with a girl, right? Even though they all looked cozy, I'm sure it's only because of the way the pictures were taken. They weren't really cuddling and stuff. But still, each one of those women, and each woman that followed, were and still are a stab to my heart.

I chose not to think about that. It's not like I would ever meet him anyhow.

He kept on acting, and he ignored the rumors. His movies were still great but his so called "reputation" seem to overshadow this - the "reputation" being that he was a womanizer who stayed out too late, went home intoxicated, and arrived late to all of his appointments. Lately there were even rumors about casting directors not wanting to give him a chance.

It's all complete nonsense though, I know it.

In 2007 he starred in the drama _December_. He played a young man who finds out he has cancer and makes it his goal to see one last Christmas. I went through two boxes of tissues while watching it - I went prepared. It's kind of embarrassing considering I went and saw it while it played in theaters. I comfort myself with the thought that I was not the only person crying, I heard a lot girls sobbing. And let's not forget the guy who cried and bellowed in the front row. It was quite distracting, but we all felt right same as him.

Then in February 2008, he won Best Actor at the 79th Academy Awards. He was twenty-one. The movie went on to win five Academy Awards that night. Unfortunately it was a bit overshadowed by how he reportedly behaved at one of the after parties.

All lies, I know it.

Kate Denali... ah. She is proof that you can't choose your siblings. Kate Denali seems nice enough. She's a TV actress and is on a medical drama called _Heart_. Her sister however... she's another story. Tanya Denali is a wannabe actress who is usually her sister's plus one. I remember the pictures of how she basically attacked Edward at the Golden Globes in 2009. She was probably drunk, that's why his arms were around her. He needed to steady her. He is such a gentleman. Even though she's obviously the cheapest of the cheap, AKA a tramp, he tried to save her the embarrassment of falling on her face.

Unfortunately, she began stalking him. For about a week after the Golden Globes, she was seen hanging on his arm, the poor guy couldn't lose her. She is still seen around him, depending on whether she can get into the same places he can. I don't know why security won't just keep her out, she's obviously bothering him.

James Hunter, now there's a name I don't like to read. He has acted in some small independent films here and there and played some supporting roles. He has never really caught his big break. His biggest role to date is that of "close friend" of Edward Cullen. The guy is a real leech. He will suck you dry if you let him. I'm sure he's only friends with Edward because of Edward's connections. Edward is just too nice to realize when he's being taken advantage of.

I really don't know what kind of person would enter to be matched with James. Gulp. I need to look into that. Are couples matched randomly or does the entry form contain a part where you say who you want to be matched with.

Heidi Wells, she's a twenty-four year old singer. She released her first album last November. She has sold nearly 3 million copies, and has had a number one hit. She's also one of Rosalie's friends.

She has platinum blonde hair and brown eyes, she's 5'5", and she usually wears some form of a headband. On a red carpet, she usually sports an old Hollywood look, but when she's seen in public places, she looks as if she just stepped out of an exercise video from the 80's.

Jared Wentz, he's also a singer. He's twenty-seven and has an amazing voice. His voice would make anyone swoon. He has really dark brown hair, almost black, and deep blue eyes. If it weren't for Edward, I would so be on that fan wagon.

He's also rumored to have been dated Heidi a few months back, but they are apparently just friends.

Chelsea Green, she's a tennis star who has won Wimbledon and the Australian Open. Unfortunately, she was involved in a car accident; a careless driver that ran a red light. She injured her leg and it could take up to eight months before she can play again.

She has dark blonde hair with blue-green eyes. She seems very nice and from what I've heard, most people like her instantly.

Felix Gerandy, he's famous for... well, being famous. His grandfather owns hotels all over the world. He resides in L.A mostly, but is seen frequently in New York, Paris, London, Rome… well, you get the picture. His last girlfriend was an Italian model named Sophia.

It seems as if most famous people are somehow connected.

Below all the pictures are links accompanied by some more palm trees and flashing cameras.

_If you are interested in entering the draw to be on the show, click below._

_Register here!_

Do I want to enter? I don't know; cameras following you around could be embarrassing and uncomfortable. Especially concerning clumsy old me. After much debating with myself, I convince myself to click. Just to see want the requirements are.

A new page opens and I read the following.

_The registration process is divided up into three steps._

_Step One: This will explain the details of what the show entails, and your part in it._

_Step Two: The Terms & Conditions along with the requirements that need to be met in order_  
_ for a person to enter._

_Step Three: The entry form. It must be fully completed._

_To continue, click next._

This is it. Do I close the window or do I click next? I mean, what are the chances of me being picked anyway, right? Guess there's only one way to find out...

* * *

**End Notes:**

Okay, deep breaths. You won't believe how nervous I am about actually uploading a story. Anyway, I hope you liked it and that you laughed a bit. Please be so kind as to leave a **review**. I want to hear your thoughts. Whether you like it or not... If you laughed... Okay then, enough with the begging. :) For those who might be wondering. Bella's currently a "little" starstruck as far as Edward's concerned. In her eyes, he can do no wrong. One more thing before I go, I added the link to the banner to my profile.

Until next time,

Pixie


	2. Maybe This Time

**Disclaimer:**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Notes:**

First, I would like to thank punkindrublic81 and MyBabyBlues for their reviews. I truly appreciate it.

About this chapter: It's not as long as the first one. However, I hope you like it! :) Also, chapter 3 is written in EPOV. Just thought I'd let all you wonderful readers know.

See you at the bottom...

Pixie

**Originally Beta'd by **_DutchessDeeDee _**~*~ ****Revised in 12/2010 by **_CXC-02__  
_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 ~ Maybe This Time**

**Bella POV**_ – March, 2010_

_Slow, deep breaths. In and out, in and out._ I repeat it over and over to myself.

_Think rationally, Bella. This is Edward Cullen we're talking about, Edward Cullen! You know, the guy that is responsible for your lack of basic reflexes and motor skills, like breathing, closing your mouth, and blinking. Quite often I might add._

Ah, what to do? To enter or not to enter? Now that's the question.

I turn slightly to the left and bump my head against the desk. _Bump_ - what - _bump_ - to - _bump_ - do? Oww! I rub my forehead. _Real smart, Bella. Like that's going to help you make up your mind._

I look at a picture standing on the corner of my desk, a picture of my mom, dad and I. It was taken on my first day of high school. That morning, I didn't want to pose for it. I kept saying how lame and embarrassing it was. Now, I wouldn't trade that memory for anything in the world. Back then, she was still with us. I love that picture. It's times like these that make me realize how much I miss her.

If she was here, what would she say? Come on, think.

Seconds tick by.

Hmm... She always said regret is a powerful thing. Sometimes regret for not trying can be worse than regret for a mistake you made.

_Carpe Diem_.

Seize the day. Right, and that's what I'm going to do! If I enter and don't get picked, I can console myself with the thought that I had at least tried. Otherwise, I'll always wonder. I feel resolve form in my gut. I don't want to watch the show on TV, thinking I should have entered when I had the chance. From what I've been able to tell, he's someone who likes his privacy. It's a miracle he's doing the show. I don't think the odds are in my favor for him to do it a second time around.

But what if they actually pick me? Millions of people will see me on TV! I'll make a complete fool of myself! I am clumsy by nature, not by choice. I can feel my resolve wavering. My stomach is clenching and I feel nauseous. My nerves are taking over, so I bite down on my lip.

_Come on, Bella, don't chicken out now!_ _This is your one chance to - with a very big maybe - meet Edward! In person! Come on!_

_Huh, why is _Climb Every Mountain_ all of a sudden in my head? Okay, weird..._

With a very shaky finger, I guide the cursor and I click _next_.

_Come on, just picture yourself meeting Edward. You can do this! Just picture his gorgeous face!_

I start to feel a little bit lightheaded. _Breathe Bella, breathe._ See what I mean about forgetting basic reflexes?

I start reading the information on the page in front of me.

_Step One:_

Registration

_Welcome to the _I Want To Marry A Celebrity!_ registration form. By completing the following three steps, you will be entered into the database from which a panel of judges with the necessary qualifications will select twelve contestants to participate in the show. _

_Registration for contestants closes April 7, 2010 at midnight._

_Every Sunday night a new episode will be aired. Directly after the show is over, the voting lines will open. Voting will be available via text, call, or on the website. No more than 10 votes per method, per person will be allowed. Voting on the site will require log in. Registration for voting will be available from April 26, 2010. _

_On Monday nights, from May 10, 2010 to July 26, 2010, there will be a live broadcast of the results show and the elimination. _

_What the show entails:_

_Ever wondered what it would be like to marry someone famous? What it's like to live in a mansion? To attend a red carpet event? That's the chance this show offers you: your chance to be the Mr. or Mrs. to the person you admire!_

_If selected, you will be notified pending an investigation of your personal background, assuming we find nothing out of the ordinary. You will be flown out to live for up to twelve weeks at the private residence of the celebrity you have been paired with._

_Contestants will be required to live as a normal married couple, as far as possible, from eating dinner together when possible, to going on "date nights". Note: Though sharing a room won't be required, it is not against any regulations._

_*Participating in the show does not grant contestants access to financial matters or any other part of their partner's estate. _

_Taping of the show will only take place on scheduled days. Example: Wednesday, 09:00 to 6:00 or Thursday, 11:00 to 4:00. _

_The amount of taping days depends on a couple's progress. It could range from one day in the beginning, to four days towards the end. _

_*Not confirmed._

_If eliminated, you will have 24 hours to pack all personal belongings and move out, returning to your own place of residence, depending on flights/transportation available. If immediate transportation is not available, accommodation will be given through a hotel._

_Racism and lifestyle choice comments are not allowed and may result in an early elimination._

_Foul language etc. will be edited out. _

_The one million dollars in prize money will go to a charity organization of the winning couple's choice._

_Warning: If selected, for the duration of your stay you will live the lifestyle of the rich and the famous. These people sacrifice a lot of their privacy, as you will have to. Depending on your popularity on the show, your daily life may include being followed paparazzi._

_If you accept these conditions, click next._

A normal married couple? With the kissing and the hugging? Me, kissing and hugging Edward Cullen?

I feel flushed, my imagination taking over. Isabella Cullen. Bella Cullen. Mrs. Edward Cullen. A white dress. A honeymoon. _Ooh! Someone don't pinch me!_

His hands, his mouth...

I snap out of my fantasies, cheeks stained red. Wow, do I have a vivid imagination or what? I quickly look over my shoulder to see if anyone had seen me. Of course, no one is there.

I clear my throat and try to push my latest fantasy to the back of my mind.

I let my eyes roam over the screen.

Okay, simple enough. Sure, the winning couple won't get the money, but who cares considering where you would've lived for the past twelve weeks. No big deal.

I click _next._

_Step Two:_

_Terms & Conditions_

_Read this section thoroughly._

I look up at the clock, 9:19. Wow, I've been on this site for nearly forty minutes.

I start reading. After a while, it feels like my eyes and brain are hurting from all the legal terms and technicalities. They are nothing, if not thorough.

By the time I reach the bottom of the page, I yawn. Now that was boring, but I needed to make sure that I know what I'm getting myself into. At one point, it felt like my brain might freeze up under all the legal terms.

I look at the clock again, 10:41. It took over an hour to read through all the terms and conditions. Apart from the legal conditions, three things are crystal clear.

One, you have to be twenty-one or older.

Two, you have to be single.

Three, you have to speak English.

Number one is probably because of the clubs and parties with alcohol.

Number two, I also get. What guy or girl wants to see his/her girlfriend/boyfriend, fiancé, or wife/husband drool over someone else on TV? I'm going to go out on a limb here and say few, very few.

But number three? I thought that would be kind of obvious.

Once again, at the bottom of the page, I read the following:

_If you accept these conditions, click next._

Even more nervous than before, I guide the cursor and click _next._

_Step Three:_

_Conclusion_

_To conclude the registration process, you must complete the form below. Please keep in mind the mandatory background check while completing the form._

_At the bottom of the page you will be asked to upload a video clip of no more than sixty seconds. Tell us why you should be picked._

A video? Are you kidding me! I get up and walk over to the mirror that's hanging on the wall next to the door.

I consider myself rather plain; brown eyes and brown hair. I have an oval shape face. If you were to ask me, I would say my lips are a bit too full, though I have naturally arched eyebrows. My hair is long, reaching the small of my back. My mother, Renee, used to love my hair. A sad smile covers my face. Today, I have thought more of her than usual. Today, she was everywhere I looked.

I reach up and push the hair that is falling on my cheek behind my right ear. _Sigh_. _Not your finest moment, Swan. Not that I can remember any fine moments..._

Below the mirror, stands a small dresser. On top is a woven basket that contains my makeup. In other words, mascara, eyeliner, a small brush to shape my eyebrows, and lip gloss. I've never spent much on cosmetics.

I quickly apply some mascara and some lip gloss. It will have to do.

Walking back over to my desk, I grab my phone from the bed.

Sitting in front of my laptop again, I browse through my phone's features. It was a present from Angela, my best friend, and her boyfriend Ben. They used to tease me about my old phone, so for my twenty-first birthday, they gave me a new one.

Opening the video recorder, I select the small camera on the front so that I can see myself.

Staring back at me, I see an ordinary woman: nothing special. Why would they pick me? What do I even say? I'm not good with words.

At that moment, I realize something - what about my job? After some deliberating, I decide it doesn't matter. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. _Not like I'll get picked anyway…_

Once again, I look at the picture on my desk, and I realize I know exactly what I want to say.

I get up and walk over to the door. Opening it just enough so I can peek out. I see all the lights are turned off and I hear Charlie snoring. Perfect.

I didn't even hear him go to bed.

I return to the chair and clear my throat.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan." I shake my head. No, that won't do; too formal.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I'm twenty-one years old and from Forks, Washington." _Ugh_. This is going to take forever.

After I few minutes of practicing, I raise my arm till my face is in the shot, and press record.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan. I'm twenty-one years old and work at a daycare center here in Forks, Washington. I've lived in Forks my whole life. Part of the reason why I want to meet Edward is because of what he has accomplished. It would be wonderful to meet someone with so much passion for life, with so much ambition." I pause for a second. "Oh, just one more thing. If - by some miracle - I do get picked and we somehow win the million dollars, then I would like to start a foundation. I don't know if that counts as the '_pick a charity_' clause or not, but my mom was a music teacher. I would love to start a foundation in her name. Just because your parents can't afford guitar or piano lessons, doesn't mean you shouldn't learn how to play. If that could somehow happen, it would be a dream come true." I wipe away a tear running down my cheek. "Well... umm... I guess that's it. Thank you for taking the time to watch this. Bye."

I press end.

I grab a tissue and quickly dry my tears. I can't believe I got so emotional. It wasn't until that moment that I thought about the foundation. It was my mother's dream. As I grew older, it became mine. Especially after she died.

I press replay, seeing I cut it quite close. The clip's length is 58 seconds.

I watch the first couple of seconds and cringe. I'm sure I've seen better days; the lighting in my room is not flattering. _Yeah, I'm sure that's it._ But apart from that, wow. I actually sound cool, calm and collected. A bit rushed, but I sound so... calm. How did that happen? Or at least I did, up until my mini breakdown, though that's just because it's so close to my heart.

I shake my head at the image of the video clip on my phone's screen. If you look closely, you can see how nervous I am. My mom always said my face is an open book. I'm just glad you can't hear my rapid heartbeat on the video. Now _that _would be embarrassing. I can still hear my heart beating in my ears, with the rush of actually doing this.

I connect my phone to the laptop and quickly upload the clip. After disconnecting my phone, I re-open the browser window.

I skim over the words until I find my place.

_Registration will not be accepted if not fully completed. You will be asked to return and complete the form._

I scroll down to the form and begin.

The top of the page ask the usual personal details: full name, date of birth, residential address, work address, home number, work number, cell-phone number, marital status, gender, etc.

Along with the usual, they ask your habits and hobbies.

Then at the bottom, I see the question I've been waiting for.

_Select the name of the person you want to be paired with from the drop down menu._

I click on the arrow beside the words, 'Select Name.'

_Alice Brandon_  
_Tyler Crowley_  
_Edward Cullen_  
_Kate Denali_  
_Siobhan Firth_  
_Felix Gerandy_  
_Chelsea Green_  
_Rosalie Hale_  
_James Hunter_  
_Caius Levine_  
_Heidi Wells_  
_Jared Wentz_

I click on _Edward Cullen_ and his name displays where 'Select Name' stood a moment ago.

Scrolling down a bit, I see the last part of the form. The video upload.

_To complete the registration process, please upload the above mentioned video._

_Maximum length allowed is 60 seconds._

_*Nudity, crude comments, anything that qualifies as erotica in the video, will result in immediate disqualification. As this is not the purpose of the video it will make your entry form void._

_To upload, select the upload option below._

Watching the video again, I decide that it's as good as it's going to get and I click upload.

It takes a few seconds before it's finished.

_If you have finished thoroughly reading through and have completed the entire form, click register._

I take another deep breath. _Okay, you have nothing to lose. Just do it. Click the button. No regrets, remember?_

Yes, I'm almost positive I can do this.

Feeling like I'm about to pass out, my heart beating erratically, I click _register._

A new page opens.

_Do you accept all mentioned terms & conditions?_

_Click yes to complete registration, no to decline, and back if you want to change anything._

_Oh, great!_ I roll my eyes.

I talk myself into it just to be asked again. I thought this process was only three steps. Humph, this must be part of the third step.

Once more, I gather the strength needed and click _yes_.

Another page opens.

_Thank you for submitting your registration form for _I Want To Marry A Celebrity!_ Entries close April 7, 2010 at midnight._

_The show premieres on Sunday night, May 9th 2010. _

_Good luck!_

Right then, it hits me like a ton of bricks. Full on panic mode. Oh crap, what have I done?

* * *

**End Notes:**

What do you think? Did you like it? Did you laugh? **Review** and tell me what you think.

All reviews are deeply appreciated. Thank you.

Till next time,

Pixie


	3. Livin' The Good Life

**Disclaimer:**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Notes:**

Thank you so much to everyone who is reading this, I can't tell you how much it means to me. Thank you to everyone who Author Alert, Favorite Author, Favorite Story and Story Alerted me.

A special thank you to Britt9400, Dallasgurl, MyBabyBlues and Percyismyhero, for reviewing.

About this chapter: I was planning on updating tomorrow. However, late yesterday afternoon inspiration struck me so here is the next chapter! I hope you like it!

See you at the bottom...

Pixie

**Originally Beta'd by **_DutchessDeeDee _**~*~ Revised in 12/2010 by **_CXC-02__  
_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 ~ Livin' The Good Life**

**Edward POV**_ - January, 2010._

"Eed-waard..."

"Uh-uh. Come back later," I answer with a muffled voice, due to the fact that my face is pressed in a pillow.

"Edward," she replies impatiently.

I feel a finger jab me on my back.

I barely lift my head, making sure I keep my eyes closed. "Stop it, Leah. Can't you see I'm sleeping here?" I ask, annoyed.

"Don't start with that tone, Edward. We're more than half an hour behind schedule because of you. I've been trying to wake your lazy, hung-over ass up for the past forty minutes!"

I cringe. I feel like a truck ran me over last night, and I have the headache to prove it.

"Could you turn it down? If you know I have a hangover, then why are you yelling?" I ask with a sleepy voice.

I reach out towards my bedside table and feel around for a glass of water.

She gives an exasperated sigh and says, "Here... and take the Tylenol, too."

She hands me a glass of water with two tablets. "You have to get up now! I'll go call Aro and tell him we'll be a few minutes late."

I hear apprehension in her voice - she doesn't like to deal with Aro. _Then again, who does?_

However, she doesn't really have a choice because he's my agent.

The thing about Aro is he's fiercely loyal - as long as your best interests are aligned with his best interests. He's ruthless and cunning, and it's not a good idea to get on his bad side. I would guess the only reason why he puts up with me is because I'm one of the highest paid actors in Hollywood.

I snap out of my musings as Leah takes the glass out of my hand. "Sorry, Leah, I forgot I had a meeting with him. If he's difficult, tell me. I'll handle it."

"It's fine, Edward. Just get up and go take a shower. You smell like you drank a brewery! I'll be waiting downstairs." She holds her nose, but I am sure she's exaggerating.

She walks toward the door and says over her shoulder, "Oh, and while you're at it, open a damn window!"

_Oww, my head still hurts! Why does she have to talk so loud?_

As I lift the duvet, I try to think back to what happened last night.

Yesterday was one interview after another. It was all part of the release for my new movie, _L.A. Knights_. I got home after five, ate a sandwich, and then plopped down on a couch. While flipping through the TV channels, James called. He said he was going to the opening of some new club, and he wanted to know if I wanted to come along with him and a few of his friends.

We were at the club for a couple of hours before moving on to the next one. I remember dancing with different girls, and the last time I checked, it was after two, then nothing but shooters and a variety of other drinks. _What happened after that?_

I vaguely recall Sam and Seth on either side of me, helping - no, more like dragging - me out of the club. Flashes, I remember a lot of flashes.

_Ugh. Probably those damn paparazzi again. They're like the super-sized version of nosy neighbors._

I walk into the en-suite, turn on the water in the shower, undress and step in. I immediately take a step back because I forgot to turn on the warm water. The cold water hit me like a bucket of ice.

_At least I feel a bit better._

I quickly finish washing off the evidence of last night, or the "potent smell," as Leah calls it.

After stepping out of the shower, I wrap a towel around my waist and walk over to the bathroom basin. I brush my teeth thoroughly to rid myself of another side effect of a bad hangover - dry mouth. At least the nausea is better than most mornings.

After shaving, I stare at my reflection in the mirror. I look and feel the opposite of that happy, energized man I appear to be in the L'Oreal Men Expert ads, or the man that I pretend to be most days. It's amazing what you can pull off with a smile, and with the magic of a professional makeup artist. They can remove almost all traces of a hard night's partying.

I run my fingers through my hair and realize I have to go. I quickly finish drying myself off with the towel, and I walk over to my closet.

I grab socks, a pair of boxers, a sky blue button down shirt, some dark wash jeans, and a pair of white Lacoste sneakers and quickly get dressed. After grabbing a belt, spraying on some deodorant, and picking up my Blackberry, I walk out of my bedroom and head for the stairs.

By the time I take my foot off the last step, I finish up with the buckle of my belt.

Walking into the kitchen, I see Leah pouring a cup of coffee. Leah has been my assistant for the past three years. Her brother-in-law, Sam, is my bodyguard. Her younger brother, Seth, is a bodyguard in training, and he's also working for me.

I've known Sam for almost seven years. When I came back in 2003, and the movie turned out to be a huge success, my parents felt I needed protection. The paparazzi were crazy. I grimace. _They still are._

"Here." She hands me a cup of coffee.

I take a sip and look down into the cup. Feeling very confused, I say, "It's not even half full."

"Well, if you had gotten up the first time I asked you, then you would've had time for a full cup. Now we're running late, and you're making me regret pouring you a quarter cup instead of just a drop," she replies sardonically.

She waves her hand towards to door. "Let's gooo!"

I quickly finish the rest of the coffee and set the cup down on the counter. Turning towards her, I say, "Fine, let me just pick a car."

She sighs, before crossing her arms. While tapping her foot, she says, "Edward, we don't have time for this."

Sometimes it takes a while for me to make up my mind. I smile and grab the keys to my black, Mercedes-Benz McLaren SLR - the interior is also black.

Leah rolls her eyes after seeing which car I have decided to take. Turning on her heel, she heads for the front door.

I currently own three cars; the McLaren, a Volvo XC60, and an Aston Martin Vanquish. I'm rather limited due to the fact that I'm currently lacking the necessary garage space.

I take my aviator sunglasses from the counter and head out.

As I walk out the front door, I glance back at my modern, two-story home. It's completely white and has a rather nice view of the Los Angeles skyline. It's nice, but to be honest, I don't love it - it's too impersonal. Everything about it feels cold.

Opening the garage door, I hear her voice coming from behind me. "I take it Sam and Seth are not coming with us?"

I open the car door for her. "No, it's not necessary. We're only going to see Aro and maybe stop by Alice's."

The corner of my mouth lifts up into a smile. "Besides, I think they're still sleeping."

She frowns as she walks around me so she can get in the car.

"And whose fault is that?" She quirks an eyebrow.

I just smile in reply.

"Thought so," she says with a superior tone in her voice.

As I start the car, I hear her clicking her seat belt in place.

"Oh, and Edward?" I turn my head in her direction. "I would like to make it back alive," she says dryly.

I start laughing because she is always commenting on my driving.

"You know, I'm really glad you didn't have another strange woman in your bed this morning."

_She can be so random at times._ I decide to tease her a little bit.

"Why? Are we a little jealous, Leah?" I ask feeling amused.

"What? No! Jeez, definitely not!" she exclaims, sounding disgusted. "I just didn't have the time to take out the special of the night _and_ wake you up. So you coming home alone for once saved me some time."

I put my hand over my heart with feigned hurt. "You say the most hurtful things."

Even though my eyes are on the road, I can mentally picture her rolling her eyes at my words.

"And by the way, I think you have Sam and Seth to thank for that," I say while stopping at a traffic light.

"Whatever. Just be glad you haven't caught anything yet. Because FYI, there are these things called communicable diseases," she replies haughtily.

I re-adjust my sunglasses. _I know she's exaggerating. It's not as bad as she makes it out to be! Besides, I use protection! I don't want some girl - with a questionable background - showing up on my doorstep, telling me she's having my kid when she probably has no idea about the paternity!_

Almost half an hour later, we stop in front of Aro's office building.

"Oh, boy," Leah comments, looking at her watch.

"Guess we shouldn't keep him waiting."

"Ya think?" she snaps at me.

_Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning_. I've known her for a few years, and know when to keep my mouth shut, so I don't bother with a reply.

Walking through the glass doors, we're greeted by a receptionist who recognizes me instantly.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen. You can go right on up. I'll let Mr. Volturi's secretary know that you are here," she says, while batting her eyelashes.

I wink at her. "Thanks." She's cute in that bleach blonde, fake tan kind of way.

"Let me know if I can do _anything_ else for you, Mr. Cullen," she calls after me, the insinuation clear.

The elevator doors close, and Leah presses the button for the 35th floor.

Silence hangs in the air, while I feel like her eyes are burning holes in me.

"What?" I ask.

"Does it ever get old?"

"Does what ever get old? Gonna need to be a little more specific than that," I reply, feeling annoyed. _Like I said, random..._

"Women falling over you? This building contains so many different businesses. But because you're you, she immediately knows who you are here to see. Let's not forget the _anything_ she so gracefully offered," she says with disgust.

"Part of the job, I guess. Comes with the territory," I say with nonchalance. After taking off my sunglasses, I hang them on the "V" the button down shirt creates.

Finally, we reach the 35th floor.

As we step out of the elevator, we are greeted by a young woman with light brown hair. Her name tag says, Bianca.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Cullen, Ms. Clearwater. Right this way." She turns on her heel.

We follow her through the reception area, walk through an arch behind the circular reception desk and turn right in the corridor. We pass a desk - presumably hers - and at the end of the hallway, I see the dark wooden doors that lead to Aro's corner office.

She knocks twice in quick succession, and then waits for a reply.

"Enter," I hear a faint - yet very creepy - voice coming from behind the door.

She opens the door and then stands to the side so we can get past her.

"Mr. Cullen, nice to see you. Mr. Volturi, anything else?" she asks politely.

"Refreshments, anyone?" he asks. Both Leah and I shake our heads. "Not at this moment, Bianca. I'll call you if we need anything. Thank you, dear," he says softly, but with a menacing undertone.

_I don't know why he bothers with the endearment._

She nods quickly, walks out the door, and I hear a soft _click_ as she closes it.

"Ah, Edward, how nice to see you again." He walks over with his arms outstretched, as if to engulf me in a hug.

I'm grateful as he stops a few feet away from me, narrowly escaping the rare occasion of Aro's hold.

"You are quite late this morning. I'm sure you understand that I do not have time to waste," he says with a calculating tone in his voice.

I shift uncomfortably in the spot where I'm standing. "Yes, there were some... special circumstances this morning."

Leah scoffs, and I turn my head in her direction with an arched eyebrow. In return, she just shrugs and looks the other way.

Looking back at Aro, I find a creepy smile on his face. _Did the temperature just drop in here?_

"So I gather from Ms. Clearwater's expression, the papers, and if you don't mind me saying so, your appearance. I know the signs of a late night when I see them. However, that's not why we're here, so let's get down to business. Shall we?" He gestures with his hand toward the brown leather lounge set that is directly in front of the door.

The lounge set consists of two armchairs and a love seat.

Aro is infamous for having the best of the A-list celebrities as his clients. In a way, you can say he collects them. He is always scouting for new talent. When directors, producers, or anyone else in the industry hears your name linked with Aro's, then you're in the clear. Aro only keeps the best of the best around. And I'm not gloating here.

For some actors, it's a little nerve wracking. If someone better comes along in the same category of talents you possess, you're out. Once you're out, no one will touch you. With me, it's a little different. Aro and I understand each other to a certain extent.

The thought crosses my mind that Aro wants something. He's being way too nice, and not mad enough at me for being so late.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Leah taking a seat on the edge of one of the armchairs - the one closest to the door. She looks extremely uncomfortable. I take a seat in the armchair next to Leah. Aro makes himself comfortable in the middle of the love seat that's directly opposite us. He rests his arms on the backrest, crossing his legs.

He turns his head in my direction and looks me directly in the eye. "Let's get down to business."

Aro is quite strange looking. He has long, raven black hair that reaches down to just below his shoulders, and he always has half of it tied back. He always wears a black suit, shirt and shoes. His family crest, set in white gold, always hangs on a chain around his neck.

But the most noticeable thing about Aro is his skin. He is Italian and lives in Los Angeles, yet his skin is snow white, and he looks almost fragile. With a closer look, you realize your assessment of him being frail is way off - that he's stronger than he looks. His eyes remind you of a vulture zeroing in on his kill - like something you would see on National Geographic. You can't help but feel freaked out. Again, I'm the exception. After dealing with him for just over eight years, I have gotten some what used to it.

He's the one who originally approached me back in 2002 and wanted to know if I was planning on acting again. Though I had planned on eventually returning, with his persistence, I returned sooner. My parents didn't like him, hell I didn't like him, but his reputation preceded him; him being interested in me said something.

I snap back to the present. Obviously he's waiting for some kind of response.

"Let's. Why did you want to see me? You usually call about offers and such."

He places his elbows on pillows that are on either side of him and laces his fingers together.

"Yeess... but this is quite a _unique_ offer, and I thought it best if we discussed this in person."

_Translation: You're not gonna like this, and I'm here to tell you that you don't have a choice._

_That's what you think, Aro._

I frown and let my ankle rest on my leg. "Go on."

"There are rumors of a new film by Nicholas Downey in the works. As you know, he has won two Oscars. One for Best Director, and one for Best Original Screenplay," he says painfully slowly.

"Yes, I know who he is. And I've heard gossip here and there. What's that got to do with me?" I ask with annoyance in my voice. Aro loves dragging everything out; he loves the thrill of anticipation.

"It has everything to do with you, dear Edward. I have it on good authority that the rumors are true. They plan to start casting within the next few months. So to make sure they consider you, we need to start improving your image."

His tone changes. "Currently you are well known for three things, you're a great actor, you party way too hard, and you're late to all of your appointments. In other words, you're throwing away your talent."

There is a cold, hard edge to his words. Aro is not playing around. He doesn't like it when something is wrong with one of his collectibles.

I shift uncomfortably in my chair. Usually I'm not one to back down from anything, but the truth hurts.

Suddenly his mood changes and the creepy smile reappears.

"However, the perfect opportunity to rectify the situation has come knocking. My friend, Marcus, is the producer and director of a new show. Apparently, he would love the opportunity to work with you. And the best part is, it's nearly impossible for you to be late. They come to you. I checked your schedule, and have discussed it with Marcus, it won't interfere that much with your life." He looks giddy. I almost expect him to start bouncing in his seat and clapping his hands like Alice would.

_I don't think Alice would appreciate the comparison. It's best not to say anything._

Meanwhile, Aro is looking at me expectantly. I can't help but feel thoroughly confused. _A show... they come to me... don't interfere much…_ Right then, it hits me.

"Like a reality show?" I exclaim. "Are you kidding me? I have enough of my life splashed on the cover of magazines! Why would I invite cameras into my life to follow me around?" I ask outraged, convinced that Aro has lost it completely.

"I understand all that, I really do. Consider it at least. And it won't be just you, it will be you and eleven other couples that will be followed around," he says in a patronizing tone.

I get the feeling he's hiding something. He is still trying to build the damn anticipation before he spills the beans.

"Eleven? What? Is it something like 'The Amazing Race'?" I ask, while confusion is taking up permanent residence in my head.

He snickers, he actually snickers. _I'm going to lose it._

Meanwhile, Leah has found her mute button for once.

"No! No, no. It's a different kind of show. You and..."

I interrupt.

"I don't care, Aro. I'm not interested in having my life exploited any more than it already is." My mouth sets in a firm line.

"Edward, you don't have a choice. You need to show some commitment. What better way is there for you to do just that, than by getting married? Let America see you as part of a young and stable couple," he says with an attempt at trying to sound persuasive.

"M-m-m-ma-married!" I yell, jumping up out of my seat. "Have you completely lost it?" I feel like I'm about to start hyperventilating.

Before he can answer, I continue. "Besides, those n-n-newly-w-w-wed shows have been done a million times!"

It's hard saying anything related to the M word.

Aro erupts into a fit of giggles. I'm _glad someone is finding this amusing,_ I think sardonically.

While he's laughing - something that happens very rarely - I take a deep breath, and calm myself enough to sit back down. His laugh is soft, yet chilling. There is definitely a mad scientist undertone to it. It sends a chill down my spine. Looking over at Leah, it would seem it has the same effect on her, too.

He stops mid-laugh, like he can turn it on and off.

"Ah, adorable." He shakes his head, clearly amused. "Edward, my boy. Let me explain the show's concept. You're jumping to conclusions."

_Well, can you blame me?_

"The show will consist of twelve celebrities and twelve... um... oh, what's the word I'm looking for?" He taps his chin with his left forefinger.

"Every day people?" Leah decides to join the conversation.

"Ordinary! Yes, that's the word. Twelve ordinary people." He looks absolutely delighted with his little _discovery_. By the sound of it, he is too. _I can see it now, Aro's word of the day: Ordinary. Time to throw a celebration party!_

I guess I need to hold back the inner sarcasm. Don't you sometimes wish you could say whatever you want, whenever you want? Then again, most of the time I do. Only with my parents and Aro, do I watch what I say. Oh, and directors, I kind of watch what I say when I'm talking to them. Artistic types can be difficult to deal with.

The seconds are ticking by...

All the while he is sitting and waiting for a response. _How long is he planning on waiting for it? He has given no indication that he needs a response; he just sits there and waits for it. Didn't he mention something about not having time to waste?_

With my patience wearing thin, I decide to try something. "Mm-hm, okay."

_Hopefully that gets him started again._

A thought occurs to me. "What does m-m-marriage have to do with anything? Is this going to be a Celebs versus The Fans thing, or what?"

"Close." He brings his hands together in a clap.

"Eep!" I look over at Leah. After the long awkward silence, she must have zoned out and the sound startled her.

I bring my attention back to Aro as he continues. "The show lasts twelve weeks. I'm not sure of the logistics yet, but every week the couple with the least amount of votes will be eliminated. The twelve couples will consist of one celebrity and one _ordinary_ person. The show will be filmed on certain days of the week, and the _ordinary_ person will come and live with the celeb. Don't worry, you'll be fine. We'll contact Embry or his father, and they'll sort out the contracts. We'll have them draw up something like a pre-nup," he says casually, as if he's discussing the weather.

"You want a complete stranger to come and live in my house! I barely have any privacy as it is!" I exclaim, half expecting my vision to turn red.

By this point, I'm done wondering if Aro's crazy. I just look at him like he _is_ crazy.

"Calm down. The contracts will cover that part; it's nothing an N.D.A. can't fix. Besides, we can't let psychos on the show, or kleptomaniacs, so there will be background checks on all twelve contestants. If everything checks out, then you'll meet her. Or him, depending on what you would prefer..."

I silence him with a look. "But she will have to stay with me? How exactly is the selection process going to take place anyway?" I ask through clenched teeth, while my left hand is clenching over my right fist.

I feel like hitting something. If Aro doesn't watch it, he is going to be that something.

"Yes, she'll have to. And no, the guest house is not an option. Especially, considering what the show is about. As for your other question, I'm not sure. I'll find out all the details if you agree to do it. Though I can make sure that you and I have a say in the final pick. They are expecting thousands of entries. I don't think either of us wants to sit and read through thousands of stacks of applications."

I shake my head.

"Didn't think so... However, you do need to know that the show will require you to live as a married couple." He holds up his hand to silence me before I can interrupt. "But just date nights, or whatever."

"Do we have to share a room? Do I have to..." _gulp_ "... _sleep_ with her? What kind of show is this?" I ask with disdain.

"It's not necessary, but not prohibited. Yes, you can share a room if you choose to; the same goes for um... sexual relations. You are both adults and if it's with both parties' consent, then sure, it's allowed. Obviously, that kind of thing won't be recorded. We can stipulate in the contract which areas of your property are allowed to be filmed and which areas are not."

I'm too shocked to answer. _I cannot believe Aro wants me to do this! It's outrageous!_

"Listen, why don't you go home and think this over? Once you've calmed down, your perspective might change. I have to let them know by the third, so that gives you a few days. You can let me know at the premiere on Thursday." There's that smile again, along with the patronizing tone.

I take deep, slow breaths. "Fine, I'll think about it. Even though I can't see my perspective changing," I answer begrudgingly.

"That's all I ask. I'm glad you have the day off; you have a busy day tomorrow. Enjoy your free time while you can, just not too much." He smiles at his own joke.

Realizing the meeting is over, Leah gets up and has her hand on the door handle in a matter of seconds. _Someone is eager to leave._

After shaking my hand, Aro doesn't release it. Instead, he places his left on top.

"Please, think about what I said," he urges me.

_Didn't I just say that I will? If I said I'll think about it, then I will. I didn't lie to him._

"Like I said, I will." I quickly withdraw my hand.

_Ugh._ His skin feels, apart from cold, like marshmallows, but his grip is firm. I suppress a shudder.

"Good, good. Glad to hear." His smile always makes me think that he has a hidden agenda.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Volturi," Leah says with a tight smile.

He nods her way before turning back to me.

At the door, I turn around at the sound of my name. "One more thing, Edward. Would you be so kind as to inform your little friend that he needs to stop calling my office? I'm not interested, and him abusing my phone lines with his incessant calling won't change that, especially not with him throwing your name around. I find talent, it very rarely finds me," he says with gleam in his eye, sinister enough to let you know not to underestimate him.

"Come again?" I ask confused. _Humph, I've spent the best part of the past hour feeling confused._

He waves his hand in a dismissive way. "It started with a J, I think. Jamie, Jimmy, or something like that."

"James?" I ask incredulous. _Why is he calling Aro? It sounds like James wants Aro to represent him, even though everyone knows Aro doesn't work like that!_

"Yes, that's it." By his tone it's easy to tell James' calling has not impressed Aro.

"Will do. Bye, Aro," I answer in a neutral tone. On the inside though, it's another matter. I'm seething with anger. _James may be a friend, but this... calling Aro, and using my name? What is he trying to do?_

My eyes search for Leah, and I find her standing in the hallway.

Just as I'm about to walk through the door, I remember something I wanted to know and I turn back.

"I almost forgot to ask, do you know who the other eleven celebrities are?" I ask, while sliding my sunglasses from my shirt.

"No, I don't. All I know is there are still slots to fill. I think Marcus said something about them needing five more contestants," he answers, while walking around his desk.

I feel the corner of my mouth pull up. "So, I'm a last resort?"

Aro looks up at me. "No, they asked a while back, but I declined. Since Marcus is a friend, I reconsidered when he asked, and with your latest exploits my mind was made up. I called you."

_Good to know._

"See you, Aro."

"Bye, Edward, and do try to behave."

I just smile and walk out the door. As I close the door behind me, I hear Aro calling his secretary.

"Bianca, could you come to my office?"

"Yes, sir."

The next moment, a brunette whirlwind passes by me.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Cullen. Bye, Mr. Cullen," she says in passing.

_I guess it's not a good thing to keep the boss waiting._

"You, too," I call after her.

Down the hall, I spot Leah where she's pacing frantically.

"You okay there, Leah?" I ask amused, but distracted. Going over and over the conversation I just had with Aro.

"I'm fine now, though he does creep me out. I just desperately need to find a bathroom!"

"I'm sure the receptionist can point you in the right direction, go ask her," I say with a smile.

She stands still for a moment, considering. Then, she turns around and practically runs the rest of the way to the reception area.

While she's talking to the receptionist, I continue to run over Aro's words in my head. _I get that I need to improve my image if I want to be considered for the new role, but this seems a little extreme._

_I don't think I can do this; have some fan girl screaming because I'm eating, or watching TV, have not only a camera, but a stranger watch my every move, have my hopes crushed every time we're not eliminated, because there's no way I'm going to want her in my house._

_No, uh-uh. This could never work. I can't do it, I won't do it._

_I am definitely _**not**_ doing it!_

_

* * *

_

**End Notes:**

What do you think? Did you like the EPOV? There will be more EPOV chapters in the future.

Please take a minute to **review** and share your thoughts. A minute of your time, brightens up my day.

Till next time,

Pixie


	4. Decisions, Decisions

**Disclaimer:**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**

**Chapter Notes:**

To everyone who's reading this story, thank you so much! To those who Author Alert, Favorite Author, Favorite Story and Story Alerted me, thank you! I appreciate it.

Thank you to Blue Eyed Hawk, Carolw77, Amortentia 4u, DeathBatCullen, Lovetwilight4ever, Cullen-madness and Britt9400 for reviewing. It means so much to me. Reviews truly inspire me to continue writing. So thank you.

About this chapter: It's in EPOV and I hope you like it.

See you at the bottom...

Pixie

**Originally beta'd by **_DutchessDeeDee _**~*~ Revised in 12/2010 by **_CXC-02_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 4 ~ Decisions, Decisions**

**Edward POV**_ – April, 2010_

"Hi, my name is Cindy and I'm twenty-four years old. I'm a nurse, so I'll have _no_ problem taking _care_ of you. You know, like a good wife should? Anyway, the reason why you should pick me? That's obvious; we're meant to be. Can ya feel it? It's in the air, it's cosmic. So don't waste time, push aside the other applicants and call me. Ya know ya wanna..." The woman on the video winks, and then blows a kiss at the camera.

"First off, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? There is no way that... that _woman_ is twenty-four, forty-four maybe. That's if you're pushing it, while having sand in your eyes! Secondly, why are we watching this? I thought they picked the best one-hundred applicants, and we're here to pick someone. The past seven videos have been one disaster after another!" I exclaim, horrified.

How did I let myself get talked into this? The woman on the video we just watched has a lavender colored bob, cherry red, artificially full lips, and wrinkles that have been unsuccessfully removed via plastic surgery – judging by the way her eyes resemble those of a cat. And that's just for starters. We wouldn't want to forget the overly exaggerated fake eyelashes, fake beauty mark and clown-red cheeks.

I hear a loud thump – the sound of someone making contact with the floor. Looking across the conference table, I see that Max, one of the show's producers, has fallen off his chair, laughing exuberantly. In fact, almost everyone around the table is damn near hysterical. If this was about anyone else, I might be laughing, too. However, right now, I don't see anything funny about that last video. Not when some crazy person could very well soon be living in my house, _with me_!

"Oh relax, Eddie!" Max says as he rights himself.

I silence him with a glare. I _hate that nickname!_

"We just thought we could have some fun before we get down to business. In case you're wondering, the computer filtered through everyone. After that process, we have about eight-hundred, reasonably paid workers, who are sorting through the rest. They have been instructed to send the funniest videos, along with the actual candidates, to us," he says with a calmer demeanor, though his body is still shaking with laughter.

"What does that mean; reasonably paid?" my lawyer, Embry Call, asks.

Max is quick to assure him and everyone else.

"It's all legal, don't worry. They are all being paid fair wages. I just meant, who wants to sit and go through millions of sixty second clips. That's all," he says, while trying to muster up a reassuring smile.

"Either way, I'll be looking into it. We don't want to be involved in a scandal, as I'm sure you understand, Mr. Maxwell," Embry says firmly.

Meanwhile, Aro has a very satisfied smile on his face. Apparently, he likes the way my lawyer works.

At the other end of the table, the network president doesn't look too happy about the current topic of conversation. Embry, Sam, Leah and my publicist, Peter, are sitting on my right. One seat over on my left, Aro is sitting with a certain air of superiority surrounding him.

"How many people entered anyway?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Over five million. The system then filtered through the entries by age, it's amazing how many teenagers entered with a '_please make an exception'_ plea. After that, the system filtered by language. There were surprisingly quite a few who can't speak English, how they entered in the first place is a mystery to me. After that, there were roughly two and a half million left. The staff took over then, going through the entries that have been alphabetized by surname. I do believe they are almost done. The last time I checked, they had started on the P's," Max says with a huge smile on his face.

_Humph. He's is probably thinking about the show's ratings._

"If they are only at the P's, then why are we here? Shouldn't we have waited?" Aro asks impatiently.

"Well, it's taking a lot longer than we originally thought, because we got a lot more entries than we were expecting. The show is scheduled to air on the 9th of May and today is the 28th of April, as I'm sure you know. We still have to do the background checks, and if something pops up we will need to pick someone else. We are running a little... um... behind schedule," Max replies nervously.

I gesture with my head in the TV's direction, silently letting Max know that we should continue.

_Oh, what I wouldn't give to be anywhere else but here…_

…_Here_ being one of the conference rooms at the TV network's head office. After bracing the L.A. traffic, we arrived just after nine this morning. First, we had to go over the last of the contracts. After finishing up with that, we moved on to the video clips, which was roughly thirty minutes ago. Currently, it's close to eleven.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Max picking up a remote and pressing play.

"My name is Helga, but soon you will be able to call me Mistress. I hope you're listening, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. You wouldn't want me to punish you..."

_Ah, hell no! I think I'm going to throw up!_

One word: dominatrix. She's wearing a black leather outfit. Behind her head, there are chains visible. In her hand is a whip and something else. It's hard to make out since the video quality isn't good, just like her fake Russian accent.

"NEXT!" I yell, reaching for the glass in front of me. I take a huge gulp of water to steady my nerves, though I really wish it wasn't water in the glass.

"Didn't you say the form specifically said, no form of erotica is allowed?" I ask, sure that the tremble in my voice can be picked up on a Richter scale.

Almost everyone else in the room is busy laughing their asses off.

"Yes, that's true. The form did say no nudity, crude comments or anything else erotic. These people managed to find a loophole; they are not naked, they didn't curse or anything like that, they just know how to... insinuate things," Max says, snickering.

"You do realize insinuating things can, in fact, be a form of erotica, right?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, relax. This is just for fun, we'll get down to business in a few," Max replies with, attempting to sound reassuring.

Looking over at Aro, I immediately notice that though he may appear calm, he is far from it. I recognize all the signs that tell me he is seething with controlled anger. _At least someone, besides me, doesn't think it's funny._

Just to prove my point, I look over at Leah and see tears streaming down her face. Embry is biting his lip as if his life is depending on it, all in an attempt to hold back his laughter. It isn't, though his job might very well be. Probably not, but you get what I'm saying.

Marcus, who is Aro's friend, and also the show's director and executive producer, is laughing, but with very worried eyes and a frown. _Who knew that was possible?_ _It looks... comical actually, though very weird._ _Maybe I'll be able to laugh about it later._

"Have any of the other eleven contestants been matched yet? Apart from Rosalie, that is, she already told me she has,," I ask. _There's no way that I'm the only one who's struggling!_

"Yes, seven of them, in fact. We're currently waiting for the background checks to clear," Max answers.

I feel my interest piqued. "Oh, who else has been matched?"

"Um..." Max looks at a list in front of him. "Tyler, Rosalie, as you mentioned, Caius, Kate, Heidi, Jared and Felix. It's just you, Alice, Siobhan, Chelsea and..." he leans forward with a frown, as if to make sure he's reading the sentence correctly "...and this James person, that's left. James, he's one of your friends right?" Max looks up, and waits for my answer.

Every head in the room turns to look at my reaction. My jaw clenches as I'm overcome by emotions. I hate the feeling that I'm the only reason why James was even considered for this show. In all honesty, I am. After days of begging me to make a call to the producer, I eventually gave in. I called – even though I hated doing it – and made sure they knew that me being on the show, had nothing to do with him being on it or not. I don't work like that, though sometimes I get the feeling that James wishes I did.

_Ugh, now I'm being absurd!_

"Yes, he is," I answer begrudgingly, and a chorus of "Ahs" fill the room. _Great, now they all think that's the only reason why he's here._

Along with Aro, Embry, Sam, Leah, Peter, Marcus and I, Stefan "Max" Maxwell, the producer; Jason "Jay" Jenks, the host; Cynthia Snow, the network's lawyer; Jackson Scott, the network's president, and Rachel Daily, an assistant, are in the room.

"Maybe we should move on to the actual candidates, _our_ time is precious," Aro says calmly, though the insinuation is clear.

"Of course." Max nearly trips over one of his black leather office chair legs in his haste to change the memory card.

"How come the other candidates have already been matched?" I ask Max. Not that I care, I'm just wondering.

"It depends. You had the most entries, so it takes longer to go through all of them. Alice, she's very picky and hasn't found anyone she feels a _connection_ with. Siobhan and Chelsea are coming in later today, hopefully they'll get sorted, and James, well... we're finding it difficult to find someone suitable among his – shall we say - _limited_ entries," he answers cautiously.

My mouth forms an 'Oh', since I'm not really sure how to reply to that.

For some reason, Max feels the need to continue explaining.

Very nervously, he continues. "It's not that James didn't receive many applicants, it's just the fact that we don't accept anyone with previous criminal offences. A lot of James' entries were either from someone hoping to get parole in time to do the show – apparently they asked family to enter them – and others were just released from mental institutions. It's not a risk we can take," he says, not once mentioning James' welfare. "There were a couple of weird teenagers. Let's just say, James has a very unique fan base. There were also some relatively normal cases, some women that were the right age and everything. However, we want to avoid men and women who start screaming at the thought of our celebrity contestants."

I'm just glad James isn't here; I really don't feel like dealing with his moping right now. That's how he got me to call the producer.

Max presses play, and a new video appears on the screen.

After nearly fifteen minutes of watching one video after another, and discussing the possibilities of each candidate, I can't take it anymore.

I get up – wanting to escape for just a few minutes – and ask, "Where's the restroom?"

Not that I need it, I just need to get out of here for a little while.

"Oh, down the hall and to the right. It's opposite the stairs," Rachel replies.

I nod, and quickly make my way around the table and out of the room.

Following the directions she gave me, I easily spot the bathrooms.

I walk straight over to the basins and open a tap. After splashing my face with cold water, I lean on the grey counter top with my hands resting on either side of the basin. The thought crosses my mind that they need to change the light fixture; the lighting is terrible. Where it should be nice and bright, it's actually gloomy and a shade of green. Not to mention the constant flickering.

_Guess that's one way to make sure employees don't spend unnecessary time in the restroom. The flickering alone could give you a migraine!_

_Ugh, what am I thinking about?_ I rub my eyes before leaning back on the counter top. I'm so tired and watching one boring clip after another is most definitely not helping.

I went out with James and some other guys last night. I didn't make it back to the house until after three, and Leah woke me up at half past six.

I raise my head and stare at my reflection in the mirror. Thoughts are running though my head, causing me to think back over the last three months.

So much has changed.

After much deliberating, I came to realize that Aro was right; I need some good publicity.

I spent hours talking it over with – as Seth always says – my sister from another mother, Alice. I finally came to the decision to do the show. I knew it was going to be hard, but I didn't have many other options. As it turned out, Rosalie was also approached, and a few days later, Alice, too.

Once James heard, the nightmare began. He called at all hours, and he kept on saying how much "fun" we were going to have. I soon realized what Aro meant when he said "incessant calling." Once James latches onto something, it's nearly impossible to get him to let it go.

Finally, I relented. Leah got the number from Aro's secretary, and I made the call. The producer I talked to on the phone, said and I quote: "Ah, guess he's better than nothing, and we are in need of one more guy. We'll check it out and contact his people. He has people, right?"

I told James the revised version, "They said they'll consider it."

Shortly after that, it was all set and the press release was sent out. All that was left for me to do was to continue with work, and to use my free time to scrutinize over the agonizing twelve weeks that lay ahead of me.

On the upside, one day I mentioned wanting to buy a different house and Alice was all for it, saying she _felt_ like it was a good move for me. I didn't ask, not after knowing her for more than fifteen years. When Alice says something, it's usually a good idea to just go with it.

We have bumped heads on a few occasions over the years, but I know Alice means well. It's rare that I go up against one of her feelings - my friendship with James and the various girls that have come and gone from my life, being two of them. She's usually right. Come to think of it, it's a little creepy.

Though I don't like being dictated to, I will take someone else's advice into consideration; It doesn't hurt to make an informed decision.

The house I ended up buying is situated in Bel Air. Not only is the whole place simply breathtaking, but the view is amazing as well. Even though it took a lot out of my bank account, I love it. The architecture is incredible; definitely worth every dime.

Apart from that, I also starred in another movie, which is currently in post-production. Another upside is that I'm taking it rather slow while the show is busy filming. I told Aro that I didn't want to come home at the end of a long day, only to find more cameras waiting for me.

Stepping away from the basin, I run my fingers through my hair, causing it stand in even more of disarrayed than usual. I turn back towards the door with a sigh. I need to get this over with, and deal with the situation that is this show. I mentally scoff at the idea of some stranger invading my house for twelve weeks.

Just as I'm about to leave, my phone starts ringing. After a quick glance at the screen, I press 'answer.'

"Hey, Alice."

"How did you know it's me?" she asks.

"Ah, let me think about it for a minute... I think it's called, 'Caller ID,'" I snap at her, and immediately regret it.

"Gee, someone sure is grumpy," she replies sardonically. "What's up with you? Found anyone yet?"

"No," I reply exasperatedly. "It's one disaster after another. If this thing doesn't take a turn for the better soon, then this is going to be an absolute train wreck."

"Oh, I feel you." There are times when Alice gives off the vibe that she's a very small, teeny-tiny gangster. "Just when you think you have seen it all, BOOM! Someone takes it to another level, reaching lows you would have thought were impossible to reach!"

"Um-mm... I actually have to go, Alice. Is there a specific reason you called?" I ask, running my fingers through my hair.

"Oh, yeah! Completely forgot. Can you believe it? Anywho... I called 'cause I have found the _perfect_ cushion for your formal living room. Just wait till you hear this... wait for it, it's _olive_ green. Sooo... what do you think?" she asks excitedly.

All I can do is stand here, nailed to one spot, with my mouth agape.

"You called because of a cushion for a room I'll probably _never_ use? And you know I have this thing on at the moment," I ask astonished. Though I don't know why I'm surprised, this is typical Alice for you.

"Yeesss, what's your point?" she asks nonchalantly.

Before I can answer, she continues. "Oh Edward, you should see it. It's going to tie the whole room together!" she exclaims softly.

I can't help but roll my eyes. "Uh-huh, whatever you say, Alice."

"Humph, I don't know why I still bother. At least Esme shares my enthusiasm! She thinks it's..." I decide to interrupt right there.

Those two, along with Rosalie, can talk for hours. If I don't stop her right there, this conversation could go on for a while, which won't necessarily be a bad thing – even though the topic will most definitely not be interesting to me – however, I have to head back to the conference room. I can't have them make a decision without me.

I mentally shake my head at myself. I'm completely shocked by the fact that I'm considering talking to Alice, for hours, about fashion and decor! I must be desperate to get out of here!

"When did you speak to Esme?" I ask.

"Earlier today," Alice answers in her usual, hyper way. "She wants an _Ali-B_ original to wear to her and Carlisle's twenty-fifth anniversary! Can you believe it? Twenty-five years is a long time to be with someone! That's what I want, you know; that undeniable chemistry and connection with someone."

Alice; always the romantic. That explains the mission she's on; she wants someone she has a connection with. Esme and Carlisle's anniversary is just adding fuel to what's already an inferno.

"Wow, yeah. That is a long time," I reply, admiration evident in my voice. I can't help but feel admiration, not only for my parents, but for Alice. She has so many things on her plate, yet she manages.

"I don't know how you do it, Alice. You're a stylist to some of the biggest names, yet you find the time to design your own clothes."

She clears her throat as delicately as possible, causing the corners of my mouth turn up in a smile. "And now and then you play the odd role."

"Thank you, Edward. It's nice to be recognized for all my hard work," she replies timidly. There are those rare occasions where Alice can be quite shy.

After glancing down at my watch, I notice the time and quickly reply, "You're welcome, Ali. I really have to go now. Talk to you later?"

"Sure, I'll drop off the cushions later tonight. Just have to finish my 'To Do List' first. Okay?" she asks. In the background, I can hear cars and a door closing.

"Okay, see you later," I answer, reaching for the door handle.

"Bye," Alice replies with her whimsical voice.

Just before I end the call, I hear her shout at someone, "Hey, watch it jackass! You nearly rear-ended me! And trust me, you do _not_ want to go there..."

A laugh bubbles to the surface, as I press 'end'. Alice has always had a way of cheering people up; it's just another talent of hers.

_Ugh_. Today is just another day in the life of Edward Cullen. Yup, it's completely normal to sit in a room full of strangers, colleagues and friends, picking a complete stranger who will come and live in your house for months. Weeks that will be spent with cameras taping your every move.

_Fantastic, I can't even begin to describe how happy that makes me!_

I head back towards the conference room, and the closer I get, the louder the sound of laughter becomes. _Great, just brilliant! This is going to be a long day!_

I open the door, and the first thing I see is Sam holding on to the back of his chair, doubled over with laughter. I can't help but feel apprehension. _This can't be good._

I walk over to Aro, who is softly giggling. The sight and sound of it is weird and unnerving.

"Sorry, I got held up. Alice called." I look around the room. "What's going on here?"

Like a switch, he stops laughing.

"Just after you left, Max suggested we watch the other clips, while we wait for you. Most were for it, and I wanted you to see the girl you'll be living with, so I also agreed. There were a couple of funny ones, but the last one... absolutely hilarious," he says in his usual cool demeanor, his words not matching his tone at all.

He turns toward Max. "Press replay, if you'll be so kind, Mr. Maxwell."

Max scrambles up and out of his chair, and he reaches for the remote.

Some are biting their fists, lower lip, or even have their hands clamped over their mouths, just to keep themselves from laughing.

"You gotta see this, Edward," Max says eagerly, before pressing play.

"Hi, I'm Mandy, and I'm your dream come true," she says, while doing what appears to be a cheer routine. "More importantly, I'm your equal. I can sing..." She sings a verse of an unrecognizable song, and sounds even more nasal than when she speaks. "And I can dance," she says, while performing a high kick. Her foot disappears off the screen and in the background, you can hear something breaking. "Ooh, sorry. Don't worry, I'm fine. The lamp's not, but I'm fine." _Vu-oooff._

Everyone in the room starts laughing again.

_Was THAT what I think it was?_

I look over at Sam, while pointing at the screen. "Did she just..." I start to say, but let my sentence trail off.

"Yeah," he says, while laughing. "S-S-She farted!" At the sound of Sam's words, the hysterics around the room kick up a notch.

I can't help it, I start laughing with them, even though a part of me wants to run away screaming.

"That's not all," Leah says, before looking over at Max, while wiping the tears off her cheeks. "Rewind a bit so he can hear the end. Come on guys, we can do it. Just hold it in."

With that, the laughter that was starting to die down returns with fervor.

Max does as she asks, while most people are holding their breaths.

"...the lamp's not, but I'm fine." _Vu-ooff_. She giggles "Sorry, that happens a lot. But don't worry, if we keep the windows open we'll be fine," she says with earnest. _Prrr..._

The moment the sound comes over the speakers, most of the room erupts with laughter.

"No way! I can't believe she sent that in!" I exclaim astonished.

_How do you humiliate yourself like that?_

~~}*{~~

It's roughly an hour later, and some are still snickering. We have watched countless videos since.

After each video, we sit and discuss the possibilities for a minute or two. Adding her either to the '_maybe_' pile, or the '_no_' pile.

I hear a knock on the door, and Max yells, "Come in!"

Walking through the door with a service cart is a guy with light brown hair and freckles all over his face. He seems young, only eighteen or nineteen.

"Fantastic, the food is here. Hope you're all in the mood for Thai!" Max exclaims enthusiastically.

Aro looks at me, and the question in his eyes is clear. _They didn't ask for what we wanted, we as in Aro Volturi and Edward Cullen! Do you want to take it further?_

The movement of my head to tell him '_no_,' is so small that I doubt whether anyone who weren't paying attention would have caught it.

I'm not in the mood for any more drama. I'm tired and bored out of my mind, and I seriously doubt if throwing a diva fit would do any good. Besides, Thai's fine; I do eat it from time to time.

After my plate is placed in front of me, a napkin appears in front of my face.

"Sorry, Mr. Cullen, I don't mean to disturb you, but can I perhaps get your autograph?" I hear a voice ask nervously.

Max opens his mouth to say something, but I raise my hand to stop him. It's fine, I'm used to it.

"Sure, whom should I make it out to?" I ask him, while looking up.

"Umm... umm... S-S-Sean, sir. Thanks," he stutters.

I quickly sign the napkin and hand it back to him.

He grabs it and caresses it against his chest, looking slightly flushed.

_Okay, that's uncomfortable._

"Can I just say that it's an absolute honor to meet you? Wow... Who would have thought when I woke up this morning, I would meet Edward Cullen today? You're my hero!" he says with something close to a squeal, looking like he's about to faint.

I just nod and turn towards Max.

Max looks at the boy, before saying, "That's nice, why don't you continue serving the food?"

"Of course. Um... can I perhaps get a picture with you?" he asks shyly.

_Sigh._ "Sure."

I get up and go stand next to him, while he searches for what I assume is his phone. Finally, after locating it in his messenger bag, he turns to me. He's not very tall, not even reaching my shoulder.

"Uh... could you bend down?" he asks with a sheepish smile.

I focus on keeping my expression neutral. However, on the inside it's another story. _Is this kid for real? Why the hell do I need to bend down?_ Thoughts of possible reasons why he needs me to bend down start bombarding me and leave me slightly scared.

Max pushes his chair back with aggravation. "Here." He holds out his hand. "Give me the damn phone so we can get this over with!"

He continues to mumble under his breath. I catch a word or two and realize he's cursing like a sailor.

After the picture is taken, without me bending down, Max hands him his phone back.

"Happy? Now f..."

I quickly interrupt Max, since there's no need for this to get ugly. Meanwhile, the poor kid looks like he has just seen a ghost. It's not hard to guess what Max was about to say.

"Max..." I let the sentence trail off.

After placing the napkin and phone in his bag, he resumes what he was doing before and places the last plate in front of Marcus.

"Thanks again, Mr. Cullen," he says timidly, before turning back towards the cart.

After returning to my seat, I just nod in reply.

Just as he's about to leave, the door flies open. The person that comes rushing through the door crashes head on with the cart. For a second, the entire room is quiet.

Then, a small arm pops up, while frantically waving a small memory card around.

The young woman gets up, and then smoothes out her skirt. After pulling herself together, she walks over to Max and places the memory card in front of him.

"Here you go, Mr. Maxwell. The last remaining surnames organized from P to Z," she says softly, brushing her hair back with her hand.

Her eyes search the room. She starts giggling, after she spots me from across the table.

"Hi Ed..." she starts to say with a flirty tone in her voice. However, before she can finish her sentence, Max interrupts her.

"Thanks..." he glances at her name tag. "...Lulu. You may go now."

"Actually, it's Lola..."

Once again, he interrupts her. "Um-mm. Like I said, you may _go_," he says with a dismissive tone.

She nods quickly, before walking towards the door; the sway of her hips is greatly exaggerated. At the door, she winks at me and mouths 'call me' before leaving.

I feel a kick to my shin and I turn my head, immediately spotting Leah, who's glaring at me.

In response, I just shrug and mouth, "What?"

I didn't flirt. I didn't do anything. Why should I suffer when I'm – for once – completely innocent?

_Women_. I mentally shake my head. I _can't understand them, and there sure is no way of living without them!_

The door opens again, and I see Sean pushing his cart out.

Eventually we finish our lunch, while watching one clip after another. So far, no one from the half decent clips has stood out. And I can't tell whether that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Ugh, are we gonna get anywhere today?" I lean back in my chair and rub my fingers over my eyes. _This is one long, shitty day_.

"Just a few more, we're almost done with the S'. Then a couple of T's, and before you know it, we're done with the whole alphabet!" Max says, trying to sound optimistic, however, it's just not happening.

After watching two more tedious clips, a young brunette with glasses suddenly appears on the screen. Something about this particular clip grabs my attention. What exactly that something is, I have no idea.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan. I'm twenty-one years old and work at a daycare center here in Forks, Washington. I've lived in Forks my whole life. Part of the reason why I want to meet Edward is because of what he has accomplished. It would be wonderful to meet someone with so much passion for life, with so much ambition." She pauses for a second. "Oh, just one more thing. If – by some miracle – I do get picked and we somehow win the million dollars, then I would like to start a foundation. I don't know if that counts as the '_pick a charity_' clause or not, but my mom was a music teacher. I would love to start a foundation in her name. Just because your parents can't afford guitar or piano lessons, doesn't mean you shouldn't learn how to play. If that could somehow happen, it would be a dream come true." She wipes a tear away that's running down her cheek. "Well... umm... I guess that's it. Thank you for taking the time to watch this. Bye."

As the video comes to an end, the whole room remains silent.

I don't know what, but something about her is simply... captivating.

On the video she seems rather reserved, so shy. Her entry... it's so... different from the others. She thanked us for taking the time to watch it. Most of all, rather than going on and on about wanting to meet me, she said what she would like to do with the money. And it's a very admirable cause at that. _She_ is different. What about her is so captivating? Is it her melodic voice?

I'm not sure what, but something about her is very appealing. _Did I just think her voice sounds melodic?_ I quickly push that thought to the back of my mind.

Looking around the table, I see Aro, Jackson, the network president, Marcus and Max all have a sparkle in their eye.

"So... umm... what do you think of this one?" I ask, effectively breaking the silence.

"I like her." Marcus is the first to voice his opinion.

"She seems sweet," Cynthia's comment shortly follows.

"Love the idea for a foundation." Jackson decides to share his thoughts.

"She's perfect; gives the show some diversity." Jason joins in, after being relatively quiet.

"Some makeup and a pretty dress, and I agree," Max says.

"Doesn't seem to be a crazy, obsessive, screaming fan girl." Leah throws in her two cents.

"She seems very sincere," Embry adds.

"Honestly, she's the best option I've seen so far," Sam replies.

"Hmm... I can work with that." Of course, the last comment is from Aro. Probably the only thing going through his mind right now is the perfect way he can possibly spin this story so it works for us.

Max picks up the remote and rewinds a bit. After pausing the image on her face, he turns to me.

"And what do you think?" he asks curiously.

All eyes focus on me.

"Uhh... I'm not sure," I answer hesitantly. I look up at the screen, and try my best to focus on her face. It's hard to tell what exactly she looks like, since the video quality isn't good and she's in a dimly lit room. However, there is definitely something about her. She looks real. Maybe if I saw her in person, I'd be able to put it into words.

_Ugh, this is bad. I haven't even met her yet, and she's already messing with my head!_

"Well, uhh... do you want to continue looking? So you can _be_ sure?" Max asks impatiently, tapping his pen against the legal pad in front of him.

I glare at him. _Who does he think he is talking to?_

"Excuse me, _Max_. But _I'm_ the one who is going to be living with her for who knows how long. _I'm_ the one who is going to be stuck with her, 24/7. So yes, _I'm_ not sure. You have a problem with that, Maxie?" I sneer at him. I'm already tired and irritable; I don't need him to push my buttons.

His mouth drops open, before he starts to shift uncomfortably in his chair.

Someone clears their throat and I turn my head to the left, only to find Aro frowning. His beady eyes lock with mine and I hold his stare. _I'm not apologizing!_

I hear a yelp coming from across the table, and I turn back towards Max. He is halfway bent down, rubbing something under the table – presumably his shin. Someone probably kicked him.

"I apologize, Edward. I didn't think of it that way, and you're absolutely right," Max apologizes through gritted teeth.

I wave it off. "It's fine, let's just get this over with."

"So... do you want to continue looking... or... umm not?" he asks cautiously.

Something stops me from continuing to look through the other candidates, an unnamed emotion. _What is that?_ Looking up again, I stare straight into her eyes. _At the end of the day, I guess any woman will do. Why not her?_

_Yeah, that's probably what I'm feeling – indifference. Yup, I'm sure that's it!_ I decide to proceed with caution, since I don't want to give Aro any ideas.

I shrug, and try to sound nonchalant as I say, "We've been at it for almost three hours! Sam's right, she's the best we've seen so far. At least her video is a bit more original than the other clips were. I think she'll do. Do you have any other information at hand about... _Bella_, was it?" Saying her name leaves a strange sensation on my tongue.

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief, especially Max.

"Yes," he replies eagerly. "Right here."

He pulls his laptop closer, and starts typing furiously.

"Her full name is Isabella Marie Swan. She's twenty-one and an only child. Daughter of..."

He reads all the information she filled in, including hobbies and her favorite color. I can't say he has my full attention;, it's not like I care whether she paints or whatever. When I asked him about her information, I meant the basics, not her autobiography.

About thirty minutes later, everything is settled and agreed upon. Most of the negotiations happened earlier, and the last of the contracts were signed this morning. There was not much left to do. All that was left to plan and discuss was when she'll be told and her arrival in Los Angeles.

Everyone gets up and start shaking hands. Champagne glasses are standing around on the table; Jackson wanted to toast to the show. After shaking hands with Marcus, I take one last look at the image on the screen.

Something behind her catches my eye. Over her right shoulder, I can see the bottom of something that's against her wall.

_What is that?_ I frown and look closer. _Wait a minute, is that a... no way! She duped us!_ _Shit! She is a fan girl! That's a poster on her wall! How did I miss it before?_

_How am I supposed to live in the same house as a girl who screams every time she sees me? Ah shit! This whole situation just took a turn for the worse!_

My chest rises and falls with each breath, panic threatening to rear its ugly head. I'm stuck, there's no way out of this! I can't tell them I'm not sure anymore, especially not after that incident earlier.

Right then, it hits me. _She's a genius!_

_Well played, Ms. Isabella Swan._ You have to give credit, where credit is due.

The captivation she holds, the so called "foundation", how reserved she was on the video, it must all be part of her elaborate plan to get on the show! She's brilliant! In real life, she's probably the complete opposite from the shy woman we saw on the video!

You've got to give her that. She planned out her strategy in detail; she knew exactly what to say.

I narrow my eyes. _Well, we'll just have to wait and see how she handles Hollywood! And how Hollywood treats her! She's not gonna know what hit her!_

A grim smile pulls at the corners of my mouth. I'll just have to keep my guard up around this manipulative, scheming, and shrewd woman.

"Coming, Edward?" Leah asks from where she and Sam are waiting by the door for me.

"Yeah..." my eyes travels up to the screen "...right behind you."

_Until we meet, Ms. Swan._

_

* * *

_

**End Notes:**

What do you think? **Review** and let me know. I would love to hear you thoughts on this story and chapter. I love and appreciate all reviews. No matter how long or how short.

Don't want to give away too much, so all I can say is, "Edward, it looks like you have some trust issues."

Till next time,

Pixie


	5. In The Blink Of An Eye

**Disclaimer:**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Notes:**

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story!

To all those who Author Alert, Favorite Author, Favorite Story and Story Alerted me, thank you so much!

To Ri40, Nosserate, Cullen-madness, OLIAIvanova, Zuni-yesi, Remoska and Britt9400 who reviewed, thank you so much! To everyone who has reviewed so far, thank you from the bottom of my heart. You're the reason I continue to write this story. Your reviews inspire me! Thank you!

About this chapter: I was planning on updating it tomorrow, and I'm really happy that I'm able to update a day sooner. This was a fun yet hard chapter for me to write. I have to say, there are certain parts of it I love. I hope you like it!

See you at the bottom...

Pixie

**Beta'd by **_CXC-02__ & Kitty-writer_**  
**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5 ~ In The Blink Of An Eye**

**Bella POV**_ - March, 2010_

_Beep-Beep-Beep._

_Ugh. Stupid alarm, _I think sleepily, lifting the covers off of me and pushing my feet off the bed – right into my slippers.

Still half asleep, I feel my way towards the door – not a good idea when you're me – and right on cue, I bump my toe.

"Oww! Oww! Oww!" I exclaim, jumping up and down with my right foot in my hand, another bad idea since I lose my balance, but luckily the bed is close enough to break my fall. Unfortunately, my landing is off and I tumble backwards – landing on my knees on the other side of the bed.

For a moment, I feel disorientated. _What a way to start a Wednesday morning._

Hopefully that does it for Bella Swan's attempt at gymnastics. A few strands of hair that have fallen out of the messy bun on my head interfere with my vision, and I attempt to blow them away from my face, but after several failed attempts, I brush them back with my fingers.

I turn my attention to my bedside table and narrow my eyes at the offending clock. If it wasn't for him, Edward and I would be on a beach somewhere. We were about to kiss when the annoying beeping started.

_Oh! _I slap my hand over my mouth. A moment later, I slowly lower my hand as memories of last night come flooding back to me.

_Did I actually do that? Did I really enter the competition to be on that show?_ I bend forward and place my hands above my knees. _Yup, I think I did._

After pressing my hand against my forehead, I realize that a fever isn't the cause of this, like I had originally thought. The only explanation left is that I'm crazy. What else could explain why I, Bella Swan, entered my name into the drawing? I mean, I'm usually the sensible and rational one.

_Ugh._ I'm over thinking this. What are the odds of me being picked anyway? There are millions of prettier, less shy, less clumsy woman out there. Yeah, it won't be me. Definitely not. There is absolutely _no _chance of that happening!

While walking around the foot of my bed, I happen to catch my reflection in the mirror. _Yikes! I look like a raccoon! A raccoon that held a party for mice in her hair!_ _Sheesh. _

That's what happens when you don't wash cheap mascara off. As for the hair, I was pretty restless last night. Not that anyone can blame me.

_Oh! What am I standing around here for? I need to get ready for work!_

I rush out of my room and into the bathroom. After using the toilet, I reach out for the toilet paper, only to find none. _You have got to be kidding me! _I think with disbelief.

Looking around, I spot a box of tissues on the shelf next to the bathroom basin. _Mmm... How in the world am I suppose to reach it?_

I lean over to my left – stretching as far as possible – and my fingertips just about graze the box. _Come on... just a little bit further..._ _Eep! _I fall over and catch myself with my left hand.

_Well, at least I'm still on the toilet. Even if it's in this awkward position_, I think, trying to look on the bright side. _How am I going to get up?_

While steadying myself on my left hand, I reach up with my right. _Almost got it... almost... Got it! Phew... that was close._

After managing to get back up, I pump my fists in the air. _Success!_

I quickly lower them as the realization of how ridiculous I must look sets in. After washing my hands, I open the cabinet underneath the basin and take out two rolls.

_There, that's better, _I think, satisfied.

While thinking about what I'm going to eat for breakfast, I open the bathroom door and head downstairs. After my day started the way it did, I hold on to the banister as if my life depends on it.

Once in the kitchen, I quickly discover two things; one, an empty milk carton in the fridge. And two, a note from Charlie on said milk carton saying, _'Need milk.'_

I just shake my head in astonishment. _He could leave a simple note on the fridge and throw the empty milk carton away. But nooo, why would he do that? After all, it's so much easier to leave it in the fridge and use it as a pin board._

Throwing the empty carton away, I think about the options for breakfast that I'm left with, since I'm not in the mood for eggs and there's obviously no milk. Realizing that time isn't on my side, I quickly grab a bowl and a spoon. _Captain Crunch without milk it is._

I place the bowl on the table, pour myself some orange juice and sit down. As I eat my breakfast, my thoughts drift back to last night. I'm not entirely convinced that entering was the right thing to do, although I can't bring myself to regret it either.

I take another bite of cereal, wondering why Mrs. Heralds wants to see me this morning. After some consideration, I come to the conclusion that she probably wants to make my position at Funky Monkey permanent. Originally, she hired me on a three month trial-period. That period is coming to an end at the end of the month.

_Yup, that must be it. At least I'll be getting some good news after the morning I've just experienced, _I think dryly, taking the last bite of my cereal. After rinsing out the glass and bowl I used, I head upstairs to brush my teeth and to wash my face.

Once I'm back in my room, I walk over to my closet and take a black flannel shirt, a pair of jeans and some underwear from my dresser. I quickly finish getting dressed and look around for my Uggs, only to remember that I left them downstairs last night.

I role the sleeves of my shirt up and look around for my brush. After spotting it on the small dresser near the door, I start brushing out all the knots and tangles in my hair.

Finally, after the rather painful process of getting my hair tangle free, I hurriedly put it up in a messy bun since I don't have time for anything else. I pick my glasses up from my bedside table and grab the small backpack I use as a handbag before I walk out the door.

Halfway down the stairs, I remember that I forgot to put on deodorant so I head back upstairs. _I'm sure getting a work out today!_

Two minutes later, I'm back down stairs and I pull the boots on in record time. The clock on the wall says, 07:05, and I rush over to the front door. _Crap, I'm running late!_

Just as I'm about to lock the front door, I remember the grocery list on the fridge and Charlie's note. Charlie usually leaves anywhere between six and seven in the morning. And usually, he leaves the grocery shopping to me.

Once I get the grocery list and his note, I walk back out the door and lock it behind me. _Ugh. What else can go wrong this morning?_

A couple of minutes later, I park in my usual spot in front of the daycare center. Before heading in, I quickly check the time on my phone, 07: 26. _Whoa, I'm cutting it close._

I open the door and quickly step out of the truck. After closing the door behind me, I head straight for Mrs. Heralds' office. Her office comes into view, and I take a deep breath before knocking tentatively on her door.

"Come in," I hear the reply coming from behind the door.

I bite down on my lip and reach for the handle. After entering her office, I softly close the door behind me and turn back towards her.

"Morning, Mrs. Heralds. You wanted to see me this morning?" I ask with an unsure tone in my voice.

"Yes, thank you for coming in earlier than usual, Ms. Swan," she says, gesturing towards one of the chairs in front of her desk. "Please, take a seat. I'll be right with you."

After taking a seat in one of the chairs, I shift uncomfortably. _Ugh, these chairs are uncomfortable!_

It's not long before I start to feel an ache in my lower back. I _hope she gets this over with quickly! Oww!_

Roughly two minutes later, she looks up from the papers in front of her. "How are you this morning, Ms. Swan?" she asks with a tight smile.

I frown in confusion. _Huh? Did I hear her right? I can't believe that she would call me in earlier than usual just to hear how I'm doing. There has to be another reason._

"Uuh... I'm doing fine, thank you, Mrs. Heralds. And you?" I ask politely.

"I can't complain, Ms. Swan." She leans forward and folds her hands on the desk. "Ms. Swan, I called you in here this morning for a specific reason. For the past two months, you have been a valued employee," she says formally, shifting in her seat.

She looks really uncomfortable, and I wouldn't be surprised if it's because of her chair. If it's anything like the one I'm sitting on, then she has my sympathy.

Suddenly, it dawns on me. _Oh no, something tells me that this isn't going to be good news_, I think with apprehension.

Disappointment forms in my gut, and I try to focus on an interesting pattern on the desk. _Whatever you do, just don't cry! Please, don't let her see you cry, _I beg myself silently.

"Ms. Swan, I'm sorry to inform you that we won't be requiring your services anymore. We will not be hiring you on permanent bases. I'm sorry, Ms. Swan," she says rather calmly, considering the situation.

A lump forms in my throat, making it extremely difficult for me to swallow and to appear calm. _This is so unfair! This is the first job I actually liked, even if it did include Johnny._

_Johnny_. Did he tell his parents about the hamster incident? Is that why I'm being fired? I'm sure other teachers have dealt with something similar over the years. Why am I the exception?

I clear my throat softly, because I have a feeling that I can't trust my voice right now. "Um... okay. Is there a specific reason why?" I manage to croak out.

Her reaction takes me by surprise, and I frown. _Why is she turning red?_

"No, no. It's nothing like that, Ms. Swan. You've been a great help. We are just going through a difficult time right now," she says with an attempt to sound reassuring.

Somehow, I'm not buying it. After taking a deep breath, I decide to leave with as much dignity as I can.

"I understand, Mrs. Heralds. Is that all?" I ask, finding it increasingly difficult to breathe.

"Um... yes. That will be all, Ms. Swan. Thank you for being so understanding and accepting of the situation. Mrs. Lewis should be back by the end of the month, and then she'll take her class over again."

I nod and get up, feeling more than ready to leave. After closing her office door behind me, I head straight for the ladies room.

_Don't cry, Bella! Please don't cry!_ I repeat to myself over and over again, until I'm safely in one of the stalls in the ladies room.

I close the lid of a toilet seat and take a seat on it, bending forward to cover my face with my hands. _Ugh! Could this day get any worse?_

I look up and grab some toilet paper for my nose. However, just as I'm about to use the paper, I hear voices coming from outside the stall.

"So... if the entry deadline is on the 7th, just how long do you think are they gonna take before they let the winners know?" I hear the annoying voice of one of the teachers, Paige Warner, ask.

"I have no freakin' clue. You know, I really hope they call before they show up. I want to at least look presentable," I hear the other girl that usually works in the office with me, Helen, reply.

"Excuse me? You think they're gonna show up at your door? Honey, if Edward Cullen is gonna be doing any kind of showing up, then it will be at my door," Paige answers her with more attitude in her voice than I've ever heard.

"Humph, that's what you think. Besides, what exactly gives you the idea that it will be Edward doing the showing up? He probably has people for that," Helen replies haughtily.

"No, no, no. I know exactly how it's gonna happen. I gonna open the front door and there I will find Edward Cullen, down on one knee and holding a single red rose. Then, he will ask me, 'Paige Warner, will you be my pretend wife for the sake of a TV show?' After that, I'll reel him in. One year later, we will be saying 'I Do' for real. You can take my word on that," she says theatrically.

Meanwhile, my mouth has dropped open. _Is she insane? We're not living in a fairytale here! She's completely delusional if she thinks that's going to happen! _

The toilet paper falls out of my hand – blowing my nose has turned into nothing more than a distant memory.

Helen tries to suppress her laughter, but after failing miserably she gives up and bursts out laughing. "Either way, I'm driving to Port Angeles this weekend; I need a new outfit. I'm not planning on opening my front door – at least, until the show starts – without checking who it is first," she says, after regaining her self-control.

"Okay... But what if they surprise the person they pick at work? Have you thought about that?" Paige asks smugly.

"What if they surprise... ah crap! Now what am I supposed to do? Buy seven or eight perfect 'surprise' outfits and rotate them?" she replies, sounding dejected.

Paige shrugs. "I guess you could, if you had the money..."

"What's your plan, hmm?" Helen asks annoyed.

_I cannot believe these two! How can they be fighting over something this ridiculous? Chances are that it will be none of us!_

After getting up, I absentmindedly flush the toilet. Paige and Helen immediately stop talking, as I open the stall door and walk over to the basins. While I'm washing my hands – because I was in one of the stalls – Paige's reflection appears behind me in the mirror.

"What about you, Bella?" she asks.

For a moment, I consider my options and decide playing dumb is probably the safest route. "What about me?" I ask innocently.

A very unlady-like snort comes from her nose. "Don't play dumb, you must have heard us talking. Did you enter or not?" she asks impatiently.

_Gee, I don't want to talk about it! Especially, not with them!_

"Umm... I-I did hear about it," I reply hesitantly, trying to dodge her question.

"Oh, I understand completely. No offense... but I get why you don't want to enter, I totally do. Right, Helen?" Paige says, looking me in the eye.

The sense that I'm missing something starts to surround me, as Helen nods, keeping her eyes fixed on me.

_What? Did I hear her correctly? What does she mean by 'no offense'? Why wouldn't I enter and what exactly is there to get? _I wonder with confusion. _Ugh, I have no life. I'm playing 'twenty questions' with myself!_

A thought of response enters my mind, and I decide to try a civil approach. Plastering a fake smile on my face, I say as politely as I can manage, "Excuse me; I have to get to class."

In reply, they just nod and return my fake smile.

_Humph! I should really stop asking if this day could get any worse!_

~~}*{~~

_April, 2010_

It's been five weeks since I got fired, and three since I finished my last day at Funky Monkey. I've been scouring newspapers and going to job interviews, but so far, nothing yet. My options are rather limited due to the fact that Port Angeles is too far away to drive there every day – taking into consideration my truck's uh... _condition_ – and Forks doesn't have all that many options.

Right now, I'm headed over to Angela and Ben's place. Ben is the Spanish teacher at Forks High, and Angela is a nurse here at the hospital in Forks. I've known Angela my whole life and she's much more than just my best friend, she's like my older sister.

Lately, I've been feeling a little down. So when they invited me over for dinner, I accepted. Charlie also thought it was a good idea, and said that he would pick up a pizza or something on his way home.

_I need this night out, and I'm going to enjoy it, even if it's the last thing I do! _I think determinedly,pulling up to the curb in front of their house.

After closing the truck door behind me, I walk up the path to the front door. Involuntarily, my thoughts drift in the direction of the competition.

_I wonder if they have picked anyone yet._ Suddenly, my vision starts to cloud up and I blink the unshed tears away. _Ugh. I don't know why I'm crying over this!_

However, in the back of my mind I know that it isn't just about the show. It also has to do with the stress of everything that has happened lately. My strained friendship with Jacob, losing my job, not finding another one, and, for some reason, the words that were said in the bathroom on the day I got fired never leave me alone – it haunts me. In the end, it's just... everything. But for some unknown reason, the thought of Edward living with some strange woman for twelve weeks hurts me the most. Yes, I know how that sounds. It sounds like I'm some obsessive stalker. I just can't help it; it's the way I feel.

The truth is, that as much as I like Edward, I don't think I'll be able to watch that show. _Ugh, these thoughts are not improving my mood. On the contrary, _I think, feeling slightly depressed.

After ringing the door bell, I hear Angela's voice coming from inside. "It's open!"

_Typical Angela, she's way too trusting! I could have been some kind of a... an axe murder or something!_

As I close the door behind me, I start taking my coat off. "You know, Angela, you can't just tell people the door's open," I say with concern.

After hanging my coat up, I walk through the doorway into the open plan kitchen/dining room. Angela is standing behind the stove and after hearing my steps on the floor, she points with a spatula in the direction of the dining room window. "I saw you pull up, Bella," she replies over her shoulder, a teasing smile on her face.

I decide to change the subject and my eyes search through the room. "Where's Ben?" I ask.

"Still at the school. He had some meeting to attendant, not sure what it's about though," she answers. "He should be back soon."

Walking further into the room, I decide to try and relax. I lean against one of the counters and spot her laptop open on the dining room table.

"Guess I should be glad you're not attempting to cook and read at the same time again. Otherwise, Ben might have needed to go and get take out again," I say, while laughing.

"_Ha ha,_ very funny, Bella. You know that only happened one time and it isn't as big of a deal as you make it out to be," she replies.

"Sure, Ange," I answer her with a hint of a smile.

Angela is an addict, a fan fiction addict, that is. In the beginning, she tried to get me to read it too but quickly realized that it was just not going to happen.

She knows that I don't like it, but what she doesn't know is why. The thing is… if I don't like seeing one woman after another on Edward's arm, then why would I like to imagine it while reading? But I'm not telling her that. No way, I sound like an irrational fan to me. What would it sound like to her? I'm not taking that chance.

Angela's favorite site is a fan fiction site that is completely dedicated to Edward Cullen fan fiction. They allow anything, just as long as he's the main character. Yup, she sure loves _'Tribute to Cullen_._'_

A smile pulls at the corners of my mouth as I think about Ben and Angela. He can make her so mad, the way he teases her about her secret addiction, but it usually ends in laughter.

A few weeks ago, she asked me if I had heard about the contest. I couldn't lie to her, so I told her the truth. I was relieved to find that she was happy for me; she even wished me good luck.

I'm grateful that she didn't laugh or look at me like I'm insane.

"Bella?" I hear her call my name.

"Mm?" I snap out of my reverie. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

She smiles and gives the chicken another stir. "I asked whether you've seen the latest cover of _People_ yet?"

"No, I haven't. Why?" I ask with a frown.

"You should check it out. Edward's on the cover and inside is a three page article," she replies.

"Edward? What's the article about?" I ask. "The food smells delicious by the way."

"Thanks," she answers. "You can see for yourself, it should be somewhere on the dining room table."

I push myself away from the counter and walk over to the table. After some searching, I find it under some papers Ben is busy grading. While being careful not to disturb his work, I pull it out from underneath.

For a few seconds, I just stare at the cover. Oh gosh, he's handsome. I might drool if I don't watch it, and that would be a little disgusting. Finally, after several seconds, the words on the cover register in my brain.

_Edward splashes out $56 million on a new home!_

"What!" I exclaim. "How in the world do you pay that much money for a house?"

Angela, who must have been expecting me to shout, calmly turns around and says, "Tell me about it."

I'm at a loss for words. I point at the cover, then at me. "How is that fair? He goes and spends a ridiculous amount of money on a house, when he already had a perfectly good home, I might add, and here I am, jobless and nearly broke! That's so unfair."

_Oh great, here comes the waterworks! I've been feeling so emotional lately._

"Haven't you heard? Life isn't fair," she replies cynically.

For a brief moment, I see anger flicker through her eyes. I understand where she's coming from. Neither Ben nor Angela's parents are rich and their own salaries aren't big, so it's been hard on them with the mortgage and everything.

Currently, they're just living together. Though a few weeks ago – around the time I got fired – Ben finally saved up enough for an engagement ring and proposed. Angela wants a nice wedding with the white dress and all the trimmings. Unfortunately, it's going to take some time to save up for that.

"Yeah, so I've heard," I answer her softly.

We hear a car pull up in the driveway and immediately, the smile on her face returns.

A wistful smile appears on my face as I notice the change in her mood. It's great to see people so in love, and that's what I'm looking for. I don't want to settle for second best. I mean, don't I deserve someone who I can love with my whole heart?

I allow myself only a minute to think about it, before focusing on my goal. _I'm going to enjoy myself! I'm not going to be on a downer!_

I spend the rest of the evening in better spirits. We end up having a great time just talking and relaxing, away from all the work – or my lack of work – stress. In a way, we all need it.

By the time I leave, I'm in a much better mood than the one I arrived in. I feel grateful for the people I have in my life.

~~}*{~~

_May, 2010_

"I don't know what to do anymore, Angela. I have a feeling that I'm not going to hear anything about Friday's interview. I just feel so hopeless," I say to her, sounding as depressed as I'm feeling.

These days, I'm like a roller coaster of emotions. One day I'm optimistic that things will get better, and the next, I just can't see a light at the end of the tunnel.

I'm still looking for a job, and I've been without one for the past month. To make matters worse, I'm a dollar away from being flat broke. Charlie has offered to help until I'm back on my feet again, but don't feel like I can take it. I want to be able to take care of myself, however, with the way things are going, I may not have a choice.

"Okay, Bella. I'll tell you what we're going to do; I have the afternoon off so why don't I come over and we can watch a movie or something? How does that sound?" she asks patiently.

"Are you sure, Ange? Please don't feel obligated. I'll be fine on my own, don't worry," I reply, pulling on a thread of my duvet.

Lately, I've been feeling more and more guilty because I feel like I'm taking advantage of our friendship. She's been there for me, and it can't be easy dealing with a gloomy best friend.

"Yes, I'm sure. A pizza, popcorn, soda, along with a couple of DVDs and we'll be all set. I have to go now, but I'll see you at two. Okay?" she asks with a persuasive tone to her voice.

"Okay, see you then. Bye, Ange," I answer, feeling a bit better than earlier this morning.

"See you later, Bells," she says, before hanging up.

I decide to take a shower before she gets here. I take a dark grey, three quarter sleeve shirt with a 'V' neck and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. For the last couple of days, I've been wearing old, baggy jeans or sweats. However, for some bizarre reason, something inside of me wants to make more of an effort.

Once I'm in the shower, I let the hot water run over my tense muscles and it feels amazing. After washing my hair and conditioning it thoroughly, I finish up and step out.

Back in my bedroom, I also make more of an effort with blow drying my hair. I turn the dryer off after finishing up with my hair and it falls over my left shoulder, resembling a silk curtain. Apart from her smile and build, I also got my mother's hair.

A sad smile pulls at the corners of my mouth as I look at my reflection. _I miss her so much. _I shake my head as I try to rid myself of any depressing thoughts. _Come on, think happy thoughts._

After placing my glasses on my face, I put some cherry lip gloss on my lips. Slowly, the right corner of my mouth lifts in a half smile.

_I feel better, perhaps... even a little optimistic?_ I quickly grab a pair of black flats and pull them on my feet. _Maybe I should do some cleaning up before she gets here? _I think as I look around my room.

An hour and a half later, I hear a knock on the front door. I open the door and a huge smile appears on Angela's face as she sees me.

"You look nice!" she says with excitement.

I look at the floor and feel a blush coloring my cheeks. "Thanks," I say shyly, opening the door wider so she can get past me.

"You're welcome," she replies. "Have you ordered the pizza yet?" She takes her coat off and hangs it up.

"Yes, the usual; extra cheese and pepperoni," I answer with relief, because I'm no longer the topic of conversation.

"And mushrooms?" she asks.

"Yes, and the mushrooms. Even though you like them a lot more than I do," I reply with a smile. "The pizza should be here in about twenty minutes."

Her smile wavers, and she looks concerned about something.

"What is it, Angela? Is something bothering you? You know you can talk to me anytime, right?" I ask, worried.

"No, Bella. It's not about me... it's about you. I heard something at the hospital today and it's been bothering me ever since," she says with apprehension. There's something else in her voice that I can't pin-point. Anger, perhaps?

"I... I don't understand. What about me?" I ask, feeling confused.

"Bella, I don't know how to tell you this, but..." She takes a deep breath."...I heard from one of the nurses that a week after you left, Mrs. Heralds hired someone else. She hired her niece," she says with sympathy in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

My knees give out and I slide down to the floor with my back against the door.

"Bella, are you okay?" She takes a step closer before placing one of her hands on my knees.

"Just give me a minute. It's a little hard to process," I answer as shock runs through my entire system. "I just can't believe her; she looked me in the eye and lied to my face. What kind of person does that?"

"I don't know," she replies softly.

After a minute or two, I decide to pull myself together. I get up and wipe my fingers beneath my eyes. "It doesn't matter. I'm not going to let her spoil our afternoon. She can stuff her job where the sun doesn't shine," I say with determination.

Angela sits back, completely taken by surprise. The next moment, she starts laughing uncontrollably. Moments later, I join her and suddenly, I feel free – like I'm no longer burdened by the thoughts of what I did wrong and what I could have done differently.

Eventually, we get ourselves off the floor and we walk into the kitchen, still laughing but not nearly as much as we were a few minutes ago. "Would you like something to drink?" I ask, walking over to the fridge.

There's a knock on the front door, and I turn towards Angela. "That's probably the pizza delivery boy. Could you please get it? There's money in the jar over there," I ask, pointing over at the nearby counter.

"Yeah, sure. You pour us some juice or whatever, and I'll get the pizza," she answers.

She walks out of the kitchen, and I hear her open the front door. There's some talking and then seconds later, she comes walking back into the kitchen.

"Um... Bella, it's for you," she says softly. So softly, that I have to strain my ears to make out what she's saying.

I rush over to her as I notice that she's shaking like a leaf – clearly in shock – and my thoughts spiral out of control.

"Angela, are you all right? Who's at the door?" I ask, panicked and scared out of my mind.

She takes a deep breath. "Don't worry about me, just go. I'll be fine," she croaks out.

"You are _not _fine. Just wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" I look at her with concern.

In reply, she just nods.

I walk around her and head for the door. Just as I'm about to leave the kitchen, I hear her voice coming from behind me.

"Oh, and Bella?" I turn back towards her. "It's not the pizza boy."

* * *

**End Notes:**

What do you think? Are you intrigued? Share your thoughts by clicking **review**. It only takes a minute and you'll be making my day.

No matter how long, or how short. Your review means a lot.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.

Till next time,

Pixie


	6. Knock Of Destiny

**Disclaimer:**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Notes:**

Thank you to Dallasgurl, Nosserate, Ri40, VampBookWorm, Zuni-yesi, Britt9400, Minnie, _Unknown_, LiLi82, Cheermom13, Blou97, iBubba, Chritbella and Miss-ReadAlot-579 for reviewing. Thank you so much for helping me make this story a success, for inspiring me! It means so much to me! I can't even put it into words.

Thank you to everyone who Author Alert, Favorite Author, Favorite Story and Story Alerted me. I truly appreciate the fact that people are reading this and liking it.

I can't believe this story has had 861 Visitors! Thank you!

About this chapter: I'm a little sad that I'm only uploading this now, because I really wanted to post it yesterday. However, it's been a crazy week. I hope you feel like this chapter has been worth the wait. Also, please read the end note. I don't want to give too much away before you read the chapter. Hope you like it!

See you at the bottom...

Pixie

**Beta'd by **_CXC-02_

* * *

**Chapter 6 ~ Knock Of Destiny**

**Bella POV**_ - May, 2010_

I feel wary and confused as I stare at Angela. Who's at the door that's got her so rattled, but not afraid? It doesn't make any sense. Lost in thought, I unconsciously turn towards the door and it's only when my hand reaches out towards the knob, that I realize I've walked to the door.

_Should I open the door? Is it safe? Should I have called Charlie first?_

_No, it must be safe. Angela said it was for me and she wouldn't let me open the door if it wasn't safe._ Trusting her with what feels like my life, I turn the knob and open the door.

The first thing I see is a guy with a camera on his shoulder. Behind him is a guy holding a pole above his head and at the end of the pole is what appears to be a microphone. Directly in front of me is a guy with salt and pepper hair and a wide grin, a really wide grin.

"Isabella Swan?" the guy with the wide grin asks.

Unsure of what to do, I hesitantly reply, "Yes?" There's a tremble in my voice and my response comes out sounding like a question.

"Congratulations, Ms. Swan! Or should we call you Mrs. Cullen? You have been selected as one of the lucky people who will be participating in _I Want To Marry A Celebrity!_ How does that make you feel?" he asks enthusiastically.

My mouth drops open and I start panting. _Huh? What did he just say? Did he just call me Mrs. Cullen?_

No way! Uh-uh, I must have heard him wrong. Is someone pulling a prank on me? Or worse… have I gone over the edge and I'm now delusional? Because like I said, no way! There's absolutely no way they would have picked me!

My heart starts racing and it feels like waves are crashing over me. I hear the man with the salt and pepper hair ask if I'm feeling all right and I hear his voice as if I'm submerged in water.

The last thought to cross my mind is, _He called me Mrs. Cullen._

Then... black.

~~}*{~~

"Bella?" I hear someone call my name, and it still sounds like I'm underwater. "Bella, can you hear me? Please, squeeze my hand if you can."

It sounds like Angela. Why is she asking if I can hear her? My eyelids flutter open, and I stare at the ceiling for a moment, then I turn my head to the right and see Angela's face next to mine.

"Oh, Bella," she says with relief. "You had us worried there for a moment. You're lucky I'm a nurse, you know that? These guys…" she points behind her "…didn't know what to do when you fainted."

It's then that I notice the five other people in the room. Suddenly, it all comes back to me. While I'm still trying to process everything, I hear Angela say, "Listen here, buddy, if you want your precious little camera to remain in one piece, then you'll turn that thing off right now. Do we understand each other?"

I look at Angela in surprise. After mumbling a 'thank you', she just nods in reply. Her eyes never leave the cameraman and she watches his every move like a hawk.

The man with the salt and pepper hair takes a step forward before he starts talking. "Ms. Swan, my name is Jason Jenks – call me Jay – and I'm the host of the show." He points towards the other people in the room and introduces them one by one. "This is Will Carver, the camera man. The guy with the microphone is Eric Yorkie, and that is Rachel Daily, she's an assistant for one of the producers. She's here to make sure everything goes off without a hitch. And last but not least, Embry Call; he is Edward's lawyer."

_Oh boy, I've completely lost it! Why would Edward's lawyer be in _my_ living room?_

Maybe they can still do something for me? It's not like I'm in denial; I admit I've lost my mind. With worry threatening to consume me, I quickly look from Angela to Jay and back again, then I lean closer to Angela and whisper, "You see them too, right?"

Angela's eyes widen. Seconds later, she clears her throat and she gets up. "Can you please excuse us? We need a few minutes in private."

"Okay, where can we wait?" Jay asks with a frown.

"We'll go upstairs. Don't worry, we won't be long." She pulls me of the couch and leads me toward the stairs.

"That's officially the weirdest response I've ever seen," I hear Jay mumble, and the others murmur in agreement.

We reach my bedroom and Angela quickly closes the door behind us. "What's going on with you, Bella? Aren't you happy?" she frantically whispers.

"Please Angela, just tell me this and I need you to be honest. Are those people really down there? Did I actually get picked or have I gone completely insane?" I ask discouraged.

"Oh, Bella, of course you don't believe it. Of course you think that you being picked is next to impossible." She shakes her head "However, right now they _are _down there. Believe me, I was also in shock. Nevertheless, when that guy, Jay, called me and I saw you that had fainted, you scared the living daylights out of me. I got over the shock right then and there. Bella, this is real; it's happening. The real question is whether you want to do it or not?" She takes a breath. "Bella, do you want this?" By the way she's looking at me, it's easy to see that either way, she'll support me.

I take a deep breath and exhale slowly, quickly thinking things over in my head. "I-I don't know, Ang. I mean, I guess so. If this is actually happening then I have to take this chance. For once I seem to have beaten the odds; for once I'm that one in a million. I can't let this chance slip through my fingers. I just can't."

"Okay then, if you're sure. You know I'll support you all the way. However, I think you should call Charlie as soon as possible. Nothing stays secret for long in Forks and I seriously doubt whether a limousine went by unnoticed."

I smile breaks across my face. _This is it! Is this actually happening? Am I actually going to meet Edward Cullen?_ _No, not just meet… _live_ with Edward Cullen? _I take another deep breath and realize that having a cameraman follow you around is a small price to pay.

"Now let's get to it." Oh boy, Angela has her organizing cap on. "First, we have to find out when you're leaving. Second, Charlie. Third, you have to pack. And fourth, I'm throwing you a good luck dinner. Now come on."

She opens the door with determination before marching down the stairs. I shake my head as I realize that this is so far beyond anything I ever imagined, that it's hard to comprehend. As I follow her, I carefully watch every step I take, since I have no desire to fall. The fact that I've never felt so self-conscious in my life isn't helping either.

We enter the living room and Angela immediately takes charge. "When does her flight leave?" she asks, getting straight to the point.

"Uhh... if she agrees to all the terms, then tomorrow morning. The flight is at eleven, so we'll need to be there by nine," Jay stutters. Clearly, she caught him off guard.

Angela crosses her arms. "Mmm... That doesn't leave us much time," she says more to herself than to anyone in particular. "What are these terms you're talking about?"

"Mr. Call will explain all that. Can we perhaps tape the necessary footage first? Then we can get out of your way, since the legal stuff could take a while."

I nod automatically as I struggle to take everything in.

"Great! So we have the surprise scene, a brief clip of you waking up, and now we just need an interview with you about how you're feeling. Also, perhaps your friend's take on this and where you're packing," he explains enthusiastically.

"I'm not planning on packing right now. I was thinking more along the lines of later tonight," I quickly explain.

_When did I think that? _I ask myself.

"That's fine, just throw a few things in a suitcase for us to tape and pack for real later on."

_Okay… I guess that makes sense._

I fold my arms self-consciously."Umm… I just want to call Charlie, my dad, first. I don't want him to hear about this from anyone else."

"Of course, perhaps we can tape that, too. You never know which scenes can be useful," Jay replies with that huge grin of his.

Again, I just nod and walk into the kitchen to call Charlie. It feels strange having a camera follow me and I realize that if I thought I was self-conscious before, then it's ten times worse now.

I nervously dial the station's number and it rings twice before someone picks up.

"Forks Police Department, Deputy Steve speaking," I hear a man answer.

"Hi, it's Bella. Can I speak to Charlie, please?" I ask, struggling to keep my voice steady.

"Sure, Bella. Hold on and I'll go get him for you."

"Thanks," I reply, nervously biting my lip.

A few seconds later, I hear Charlie's familiar voice coming from the other end of the line. "Hey Bella, what can I do for you?"

"Hi Dad, I just called to tell you something. Angela wants to throw a small dinner party tonight – here, I think – and I need to tell you something before then. So I was wondering if you could come home a bit earlier than usual?" I ask, nervously winding the cord around my finger.

"That sounds nice, Bells," he says. "I think I can make it home by around four. Is anything wrong?"

He sounds calm. Hopefully, he remains that way after hearing that his only daughter is going to be living with a man she's never met before.

_Oh boy, it sounds bad when you put it like that. I just hope he never thinks of it in that way._

"I'll tell you when you get home. It's not something I want to get into over the phone. Okay?" I ask, and my heart is racing about a mile a minute.

"Sure, Bells. Just remember, you're ship will come in. Don't give up on finding a job," he says.

_What? He thinks I'm talking about the problems I've experienced with finding another job? _I mentally snort at the thought. _If only he knew…_

"Are you inviting Billy and Jacob?" he asks, causing me to break my train of thought.

_Jacob! I haven't even thought about him. How am I going to tell him?_

The mere thought causes me to sigh. "Yes, I think so."

"That's good, Bells. See you later at home then," he says happily.

_Ugh. _I can't help but think he's going to be anything _but_ happy once he realizes the reason for the dinner.

"Bye." I hang up and my hand remains on the phone. Silently, I repeat over and over to myself, _You can do this! You can do this!_

Angela leans against the wall next to the phone. "You okay, Bells?"

I nod before taking a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. Who are you planning on inviting to the dinner?"

"I was thinking we should keep it small. I mean, it's last minute after all. So probably just Billy, Jake, Ben and I," she whispers. "If you want, we can also invite Jay and the rest of them."

I nod again. "Yeah, that sounds fine."

Then, I nervously dial the all too familiar number and it rings a few times before someone answers. "Black residence," I hear Billy answer.

"Umm... hey, Billy, it's Bella. I was just wondering whether you and Jacob have any plans for tonight." I ask hesitantly.

It's quiet for a few seconds, and I realize that he's probably wondering why I'm all of a sudden calling after barely taking to Jacob for the past two months.

"No, we don't have any plans for tonight, Bella," he replies.

"We're having Ben, Angela and some other people over, and I uhh… was just wondering whether you would like to come?"

_Ugh. If I continue at this rate, then I might not have a bottom lip left for much longer_.

"Sure, that sounds nice. Jake is going to be ecstatic. What time should we be there?" he asks, the excitement evident in his voice.

_Ugh, I'm feeling worse by the minute._

"Thanks, around six would be fine. See you then," I reply, feeling like I'm about to be sick.

_Who knew today would change so drastically? Not me, for one._

"Okay, see you then, Bella," he says, before hanging up.

After talking to Billy, I take a second to just take it all in. Meanwhile, Angela is busy organizing everything. She asks Jay and everyone to join us tonight, but on the condition that they are only allowed to film her and Ben arriving and one toast – Ben can be warned. I agree since I don't want to put Billy and Jacob in the awkward position of coming through the door only to find a camera on them. Angela and I discuss it, and we decide that she'll start on dinner while I'm talking to Charlie.

The camera follows me upstairs and after pulling my suitcase from the back of my closet, I throw a few things in. After that, they ask me to sit in the living room for a quick interview. I just go with it and I feel like I'm caught in a current. Jay takes a seat on the other end of the couch, and the camera man stands in front of the TV.

"Ready?" Jay asks.

I nod and he starts counting down on his fingers for the camera. Out of my peripheral vision, I see Embry talking on the phone with someone and his hands are moving animatedly.

Three, two, one...

"So Bella, what is going through your mind right now?" he asks, his grin firmly in place.

In response, I smile timidly. "To be honest, it feels a little unreal – like I'm dreaming and just waiting to wake up. I mean, I didn't see this coming. I entered believing that my chances were less than zero. Yet suddenly, here you are." I place my hand over my heart. "I feel completely overwhelmed."

"That's completely understandable," he replies. "Tell us more about yourself."

I answer with the usual reply; my name, where I grew up, a bit about my parents and friends.

"Lovely. Now tell me, are you going to miss your family and friends?" he asks.

"Definitely; it's going to be hard, but at least there are always emails, texts and phone calls. It will be fine, I'm sure of it," I answer, sounding more optimistic than I actually am.

"How do you feel about tomorrow? Because by this time tomorrow, you'll be in Los Angeles: either on your way to Edward's house, or perhaps already there."

_Whoa, this is actually happening. _My breath hitches. _I think I'm going to faint!_ _Breathe Bella, breathe._

I take deep, slow breaths in an attempt to prevent hyperventilation. "I guess… excited. But mostly nervous."

"And how do you feel about the elimination process? Are you nervous about it?" he asks.

"I'm not sure, though I think I will be. However, right now none of this has really sunk in yet. I think once it finally hits me that I got in, then I'll start thinking about the prospect of leaving," I reply shyly, brushing some of my hair behind my ear.

"Um-mm... And for the past few weeks, have you thought at all about – if you were to get in – what you're reaction to meeting Edward would be?" he asks.

The thought crosses my mind that I don't understand how he manages to keep that smile on his face.

_Don't his cheeks hurt? At all? _I ask myself. _Oh, I'm getting off track here._

I pull my thoughts together and focus on the question. "To be honest, no, I haven't really given it a thought. It's like I said before, I never thought I would be selected. If I had known, I'm not sure if I would have entered. My nerves would have probably gotten the better of me." I smile tentatively. "I have no idea what my reaction will be. We'll have to wait and see."

"In the video you sent in, you mentioned your mother and a foundation. Tell me more about it; how has it influenced your life?" The smile is finally gone. Now he's obviously going for the sympathetic approach.

My vision becomes obscured with unshed tears. "My mother was a music teacher here at Forks High. She was an amazing, generous and beautiful person." My voice trembles and breaks toward the end. "Sorry, it's just I miss her every day. She umm... she was killed in a car accident almost three years ago by a drunk driver. Can you just give me a second, please?" Angela gets up and returns with a box of tissues. Her eyes are also glistening with tears.

"Of course." He leans over and pats my shoulder awkwardly. A few minutes later, I'm calm enough to continue with the interview.

"Are you sure you're ready to continue?" he asks with what I'm sure is feigned concern. The woman he introduced as Rachel also has a tissue in her hand. _Humph. _I'm definitely more likely to believe that _she _isn't faking it.

A few seconds later, I exhale slowly before nodding. "The foundation was her dream; it started when she helped out with a fundraiser for the music department. A thought that had crossed her mind turned into a dream. One that became mine as I grew older, and it's something I really want to do for her."

"That's just incredible." He pauses for dramatic effect. "I wish you all the best and will see you later this week." He signals for the camera man to stop filming.

_Wait… Did they film my mini breakdown? _

Before I can ask, he gets up. "Thank you, I think we got everything we need. We will be leaving now, but will be back later for the dinner. Mr. Call is staying behind since he needs to discuss the contracts with you. See you later, Bella. You don't mind me calling you that do you?"

I shake my head, still feeling like I'm in a dream. _Why would it bother me if he calls me by my name?_

"I'm glad." He turns towards Angela. "It was nice to meet you, Ms...?"

"Weber, Angela Weber." Her cheeks turn red and a giggle slips out before I can stop it. Angela just did a _Bond_. She looks over at me with a sheepish smile on her face.

A few minutes later, we say goodbye and everyone leaves; Angela to go the store to get the necessary ingredients for tonight's dinner, and the rest to the small motel just outside of Forks, where they will be staying for the night.

Mr. Call is the only one that stays behind, and I ask him whether he wants anything. After he asks for a glass of water, we take a seat in the living room and in his hands is a rather intimidating stack of papers.

"Ms. Swan, this is all standard procedure. This one…" He places the first contract on the coffee table. "…is your standard agreement with the network. I'll help you through them all, so don't worry. The second is a revised version of a pre-nuptial agreement. It states that you have no claim to any of Mr. Cullen's estate. You may, however, keep all gifts should he choose to give you any. The third is a contract with Mr. Cullen's agent, Mr. Volturi. If the two of you should be approached for an advertisement or a photo shoot, etcetera, then he will represent the both of you. I have to say, Ms. Swan, that's a huge compliment. Mr. Volturi is very selective. The fourth and final contract is a non-disclosure agreement that Mr. Cullen wants you to sign. He's very private and would like his life to stay that way. Basically, you will have to watch which personal details you, which you will inevitably notice about Mr. Cullen, you acknowledge in front of the camera and also, what you say to friends and family," he explains patiently.

By the time he finishes, my mouth is hanging open. "Shall we begin?" he asks.

I nod automatically and he starts explaining the first contract. He helps me understand each clause and I'm surprised to hear that I'll be getting a salary. He also mentions that the contestants will not be receiving the same amount – it depends on the popularity of the person they are paired with, since that will most likely influence the votes.

"You'll start off at five thousand for an hour long episode, and for the elimination show you will receive two thousand. The exception is the first episode, since it's going to be two hours long. For that you'll receive eight thousand. The difference being the amount of days they will be filming in the first week. If you make it to the _Top 3_, your salary will increase to eight thousand and for the elimination show, three thousand. Is everything clear so far?" he asks.

"Wow… I can't believe I'm getting paid. And so much at that!" I exclaim surprised.

He smiles before continuing. "Ms. Swan, this is nothing compared to what the stars are getting. They range from thirty thousand to a whopping three hundred and fifty thousand dollars. This show is costing the network quite a lot, but they expect it to be huge. That's why they're willing to pay."

_Three hundred and fifty thousand dollars! Oh crap, that's a lot of money!_

"So, if you understand everything in this contract, you can sign and we'll move on to the next," he says.

He patiently works through each contract with me until we are done. Just as I sign the non-disclosure agreement, I hear Charlie pull up in the driveway. _Oh boy, he's early and Angela's late. I was kind of hoping that her presence would help defuse Charlie if the situation called for it. _

I hear him at the door and I ask Mr. Call – or Embry as he asked me to call him – to excuse me.

"Hey, Dad, how was work?" I ask, sure that my face is betraying how nervous I am.

He looks at me with a puzzled expression as I nervously stick my hands in my pockets. "Oh, you know, the usual. There's not much to report." He hangs his gun up. "You mentioned on the phone that there's something you want to tell me. Is anything wrong?" he asks.

I shift my weight from one foot to the other. "Why don't we go into the living…" _Oh, I forgot Embry is in there._ "I mean the kitchen; why don't we go into the kitchen so we can uhh… talk."

He nods and turns toward the kitchen. Once in there, he walks straight over to his usual spot at the table, while I start making each of us a cup of coffee. Lost in thought, I accidentally place three cups on the counter.

Charlie frowns and looks at me strangely. "Three? Who else is here?"

_Ugh. How could I make such a clumsy, dumb mistake?_

"Umm... that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." I swallow with difficulty. "Dad, how much have your heard about a new show called _I Want To Marry A Celebrity!_?" I start twiddling my thumbs, since I feel so nervous, you would swear I'm confessing to committing a murder.

"Not much really. I've only heard a couple of the guys at the station mention it once or twice, but that's about it. Why do you ask?" He looks dumbfounded. Clearly, he didn't expect the topic of conversation to be about a TV show.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this so... Just promise me you won't freak out. Okay?" He continues to look at me and I take that as my cue to continue.

_Just do it! Like ripping off a band aid._

I take a deep breath before continuing. "A couple of weeks ago I entered and they showed up here earlier. They came to tell me that I'm one of the lucky twelve who have been selected," I say quickly, and all in one breath. Out of habit, I nervously bite my lip as I wait for his response.

He stares at me for a moment before shaking his head. "What? Could you please repeat what you just said?"

Slowly, I repeat the words, my heart pounding in my ears. "I said, a couple of weeks ago I entered and they showed up here earlier. They came to tell me that I'm one of the lucky twelve who have been selected."

His mouth drops open and he stares at me with disbelief. Suddenly, he's out of his chair, looking slightly paler than usual.

_Please don't have a heart attack or something! I'll never be able to forgive myself!_

"You did what?" he exclaims.

"Could you lower your voice please? His lawyer is in the living room." I mentally slap myself as I register what I just said.

"HIS WHAT?" he asks loudly.

_Oh, he's turning red now, _I think worriedly.

"His lawyer," I squeak out. _Come on, Bella! Don't back down now! You can do this!_

"Why is his lawyer in my house? More importantly, who is this _he_?" Charlie asks angrily.

_Oh! Charlie really should calm down, at least for the sake of his blood pressure._

"He's really nice, Daddy. He even sent his lawyer along to make sure that I understand the contracts clearly. Don't you think that's nice of him?" I ask, giving him what I hope are the puppy dog eyes.

Whatever the expression is on my face, it seems to be working, since the red is fading into a light pink. "I guess, but who is this _he_?" he asks again.

_Gulp_. "Edward Cullen, Daddy," I answer cautiously.

Okay, I know it's low to use the Daddy's-little-girl card, but I have limited options here. I don't want to go to Los Angeles if it means having a huge fight with Charlie. I mean, do I think this show is worth my relationship with my dad? No, I don't. Therefore, I have to use what I have at my disposal.

"Edward Cullen!" he exclaims. "That womanizing, son of a..."

_Oh, he's turning red again. No wait… make that purple, with hints of red and pink._

I interrupt him. "Now Dad, his mother has done nothing to you. That's not very nice."

The shade on his face returns to red and this time I think it might be out of embarrassment.

"I want to do this, Dad. Please, I want to go knowing that I still have you in my corner," I beg him in the hope that he'll try to understand.

He sits back down before saying, "_Humph_, all right. I'll hear you out. Tell me everything you know about this show. I want to know every last detail."

I quickly start at the beginning and tell him all I know. Later, Angela returns with the ingredients and Charlie realizes the purpose of the dinner, while I'm trying my best to get him on my side.

Angela finishes making the coffee I never got around to, and when she returns from the living room, after giving Embry his coffee, she mentions that he is on the phone again.

As I finish explaining, a silence lingers in the kitchen. The only sound filling the room comes from Angela as she chops the ingredients.

Finally, he looks up and says, "So you want do this? You want to go live with a man you've never met before? You want to be on this reality show?"

"I could do without the show, but anyway," I mumble, but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

As he looks at me, I come to realize that it's normal for a father to worry, and I feel grateful that he cares so much.

"Yes, I admit that right now I'm feeling very overwhelmed. However, I know I want this. There's no doubt in my mind. You can trust me, Dad; you raised me. You know me, please," I plead with him.

It's quiet for a few minutes.

"This is hard for me, Bells. But I do trust you and your judgment. I just don't know why you want to do this; why you want to go off and live with this... this _Edwin_," he says with disdain.

I roll my eyes. "You know very well that it's _Edward_ and not _Edwin_."

A hint of a smile starts to form on his face but it quickly disappears. "What about Jacob? Have you thought about him and how he's going to feel about this?"

I sit there and feel like the wind has been knocked out of me. "What about Jacob? He's a friend and nothing more," I answer astonished. "Tell me this; if Jacob wasn't in the picture, would you still be protesting so fiercely?"

"Of course, you're my daughter. Any parent would be worried," he replies with a frown.

"Okay, Dad. I was just wondering."

He stares intently at his folded hands, and I can't help but wonder what's going through his head. "So?" I ask softly.

He sighs heavily. "On one condition." At the sound of his words, a smile breaks across my face. "If that boy tries anything, and I do mean _anything_, then you call me and I'll take care of him. Agreed?" he asks with complete seriousness.

"Deal!" I answer, before Angela and I burst out laughing.

I get up, hug him awkwardly because he is still sitting down, and give him a kiss on the cheek. Sweet, old Charlie, it's hard for him to show affection. As I let go, he looks a little embarrassed and he finds something interesting to look at through the window.

A few seconds later, he clears his throat. "Oh, and one more thing…" He trails off and hesitates for a few a seconds before he continues. "You're telling Jacob."

* * *

**End Notes:**

What are your thoughts on this chapter? Please **review** and let me know. They truly inspire me to write.

More on this chapter: I hope you're not too disappointed that it wasn't Edward at the door, but there's a reason why it wasn't him. When I first got the idea for this story, I had two very specific scenes in mind. One of them being the one where they would meet for the first time, and that chapter will be up soon. The other will be later in the story.

Thank you to everyone who is following this story and I hope you continue to read it.

Looking forward to reading your reviews, not matter how long or how short.

Till next time,

Pixie


	7. Tick Tock

**Disclaimer:**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Notes:**

Wow, this story has had over 2000 Hits and 1272 Visitors! That's incredible! Thank you!

Thank you to everyone who Favorite Author, Author Alert, Favorite Story and Story Alerted me. It means so much to me.

Thank you to Dallasgurl, Ri40, Cullen-madness, Cheermom13, LiLi82, The Irish Cullen, Nosserate, Chritbella, Britt9400, RosalieHale1994 and Twilightexpert for reviewing the last chapter, and also thank you to everyone else who has reviewed so far! I can't put it into words what it means to me. You inspire me to continue with this story, you're making this story a success! Thank you!

About this chapter: I'm so happy! I told myself I was going to update today and here it is. Despite having a terrible cold. I hope you like it! It's part of the build up for when they meet. And... it's in EPOV! Hope you like EPOV! This chapter is about as long as the second chapter. Also, it explains who Embry was talking to in chapter 6. Congrats to Chritbella and everyone else who guessed right!

See you at the bottom...

Pixie

**Beta'd by **_CXC-02_

* * *

**Chapter 7 ~ ****Tick Tock**

**Edward POV**_ – May, 2010_

"No."

"Yes."

"No," I repeat slowly.

"Yes," she replies through gritted teeth.

"No, Alice. It will make her feel welcome." I throw a glare at the offending woven basket, full of lotions and who knows what else, Alice insists on placing on the bed along with a set of perfectly folded towels.

Alice didn't take no for an answer when she called earlier and came over anyway with the intention of getting _her _room ready. I wanted to give her one of the main floor guestrooms, but nooo! Alice said it has to be one of the upstairs guestrooms. With the force of Alice behind me, I picked the one farthest from mine. It looks over the backyard and has a view of the Los Angeles skyline.

She narrows her eyes. "If I'm not allowed to put it on the bed, then what am I supposed to do with it? _You_ already paid for it," she asks, sounding annoyed.

My mouth drops open. "Come again?"

"I still have your credit card with me from when Esme and I decorated the house," she admits, unashamed.

I look at her, astonished. "You still have my..."

"Never mind that," she interrupts. "What do you mean by '_it will make her feel welcome_'? She's supposed to feel welcome!"

"No, she's not. If she doesn't like it here, then hopefully it will show on screen and the public will feel sorry for her, causing them to not to vote for us since she's '_home sick', _which will put me out of my misery!" I explain.

"Edward, now you listen to me. Carlisle and Esme raised you better than this. Now are you going to embarrass them with your behavior?"

_Ouch! She knows where to hit so it hurts._

Feeling like a kid who just got scolded, I frown and mumble, "No."

"You better not, or you'll have Esme and I on your case so fast that you won't know what hit you. Now, let me finish up here." She stares at me, refusing to back down, and it feels awkward. Especially, since I'm 6'2" and she's only 4'10".

My eyes drift through the room, and I realize once again that Alice and Esme really did a wonderful job decorating the house. The bedroom Alice picked for _her_ is cream and purple. The furniture is made out of dark wood and the bedroom has large, floor to ceiling windows that give you a ninety degree view, which is exceptional in the daytime, and even more so at night. You can see the pond in the backyard and it has a fountain in the middle.

_Ugh._ Unfortunately, you also have a lovely view of my balcony. _It's __freaking fantastic_.

Oh no, I sound like Alice's latest assistant, Jessica. She uses the word "freaking" at least once in every sentence.

I seriously doubt whether she's going to be working for Alice for very long. I mean, I've seen Alice snap a pencil in two in an attempt to restrain herself from hurting an annoying employee.

I continue to look through the room and over by the windows are two dark-stained, woven chairs. On the seat of the chairs, are cream cushions. On the cushions, resting against the backrests, are a dark purple butterflies. Personally, it's too feminine for me. However, it looks elegant and makes a lovely guestroom.

Originally, Alice had this color scheme in the master bedroom. I took one look at it and told her that there's no way that I'm sleeping in a room that has butterfly cushions in it. In response to this, she casually asked, "And how do you feel about seahorses?"

I'm just grateful it turned out okay.

Like all the bedrooms in the house, this room also has an en suite and a walk-in closet, which are both small compared to the ones in the master bedroom.

Alice places the cream towels with a purple ribbon tied around them on the bed, and on top of them she places a small bouquet of lavender. "There, all done. Now doesn't that look nice?" she asks proudly.

"Thanks, Alice. I still feel it's unnecessary, but thanks anyway," I reply.

"Gee, spare me your enthusiasm," she answers sardonically.

"When is your..." I struggle to find the right word. "..._partner, _or whatever we're supposed to call them, arriving?" I ask.

She starts jumping up and down. Clearly, she's very excited. "Tonight!" she exclaims. "I have decided to surprise him at the airport. He thinks he's meeting me at the house when I'm actually going to be in the limo! I can't wait to see his face!"

Just as I'm just about to respond, my phone starts ringing and Embry's face appears on the screen.

I sigh before telling her, "I'll be right back, Ali."

I quickly exit the room and head towards my own at the other end of the hallway. On my way there, I answer the phone. "Hey Embry, where are you?"

"We just got here. We thought it would be best to ask where she is, rather than going through the entire school with a camera. Rachel went in to find out, and we're just waiting for her before we go in," he answers.

_Ugh. _Why does it seem like time speeds up when you're reluctant to do something?

"What's it like there?" I ask, even though I don't really care.

"Green, it's very green. And let's not forget the lack of sun. There is absolutely no sign of the sun," he answers dryly.

"Are you sure you have everything ready and that the contracts are thorough? Especially, the non-disclosure agreement," I ask for what feels like the hundredth time.

"Yes Edward, I'm sure. Umm… I'll call you later. Rachel just came out and she's talking to Jay. It sounds like Ms. Swan doesn't work here anymore," he replies.

I groan inwardly. _That can't be good._

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye." I hang up and head downstairs.

After looking for Alice, I find her in the pantry. "What are you doing in here?" I ask, puzzled.

She answers without turning around. "I thought she might like to cook, so I'm just checking to make sure everything she could possibly need is here."

"Uhh... Alice, what you know about cooking is dangerous. So what exactly are you looking for?" I ask cautiously.

"Honestly, I have no idea." She turns around with a smile. "I think it would be better to just call Margaret and ask her. She's the one buying the groceries anyway."

She has a spring in her step as she walks by me and I follow her into the kitchen.

The kitchen is open plan with an informal dining and sitting area making up the rest of it. It has a beautiful view over the backyard, as it too has large floor to ceiling windows. Just outside the entrance of the kitchen, there are another set of stairs going down to the garden level of the house and a set going upstairs.

As you come into the kitchen, there are double French doors on your right that open up on to a large balcony that connects the formal dining room, formal living room and music room from the outside. All three rooms have their own set of French doors. The part of the balcony that's in front of the open plan kitchen curves to the right along the windows and creates the first of two barbecue areas the house has.

I walk out onto the balcony and walk over to the railing. As I look out over the Los Angeles skyline, I think back to the call I got on Friday and suppress a sigh.

Aro called to tell me that he, rather conveniently, forgot to let me know that since I have to look like I can commit, he feels it would be best if I stopped going out with other woman while _she's _in my house. Of course, I could see his point. It's called _I Want To _Marry_A Celebrity!_ after all. I just wish he had told me sooner because then I would have had time to prepare.

I thought it would be best to quit cold turkey, so I declined when James called on Friday asking if I wanted to go out with him and a few of his friends. He was shocked to say the least, but this is my career we're talking about; I'm not planning on throwing it away just to have some nights out on the town.

At the end of the call, Aro added, "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Mr. Maxwell called to tell me the background check has cleared on Ms. Swan. We need to contact Embry about the necessary contracts as soon as possible, since they're planning on flying out there on Monday morning. Mr. Jenks will meet them at the airport as he has already started on notifying the people that have been selected. You'll probably meet your new "wife" on Tuesday." Aro was clearly laughing when he said… ugh, _wife_.

That's something else I've been wondering about. What's up with Aro laughing so much? I've known the guy for years and this is not like him.

I snap out of my train of thought when I hear the sound of Alice's heels coming from behind me. "Are you okay, Edward?" she asks with concern.

I throw her a quick glance over my shoulder before answering, "Fine, I guess. I just wish I that didn't have to do this."

She hesitates for a moment before replying hesitantly, "Well, Edward… I don't want to sound harsh or anything, but you made your bed and now you have to sleep in it. No pun intended."

"Yeah, I know but..." I turn around and look at her. "This just seems a little drastic, don't you think?"

"Is this just about the show or is this about her coming to live with you?" She tilts her head to the right and sticks her tongue in her cheek. She always does that whenever she's wondering or thinking something over.

_Oh great, _I think. _I have wise and insightful Alice on my case. That's just what I need. _

_Ugh. _There's no way of getting around this, so I may as well come out and say it.

"Both, but I'm used to cameras. Yes, it's going to be hard with them around but at least it's not for the whole week. She, on the other hand, is going to be _living _with me and there's no way to escape that. How am I supposed to do this? I've never even lived with a girlfriend before." I look back over the railing, feeling frustrated. "I just... I don't know."

"I get it, Edward. I'm in the same boat, remember?" She sounds calm and patient.

"Yeah, I know that. But there's a big difference, Alice. You have a crush on the guy even though you have only seen him for sixty seconds," I reply.

"Shhh!" There's an urgency to her tone and I look at her in surprise.

"Can you repeat that any louder so everyone can hear you?" she asks sarcastically. "Who told you anyway?" Her eyes skim the surrounding area to see if anyone might have heard us talking.

I smirk. "Alice, I know you. I heard it in your voice the moment you nearly burst my eardrum with a shrill," I make my voice high pitch, imitating her, "'_I found him, Edward! I found him!'_"

She scrunches up her nose and gestures towards me. "Okay, okay. Just don't do that again, please! That was horrible! And I don't sound like that… even when I _am_ excited."

A smile pulls at the corners of my mouth. "Okay, Alice."

"Don't patronize me," she says with a scowl. "But to get back to the point, Edward, you're assuming way too much. Why don't you do something crazy like, I don't know, get to know her before you pass judgment. Who knows, you may end up liking her."

I scoff at the idea. "Yeah right, there's no need to go crazy on me, Alice. But fine, I'll try. Though I can't promise anything, I'll try not to be openly hostile," I placate her.

She rolls her eyes. "Mm-hm. Just remember, Edward, Esme and I will be watching."

After Alice finishes up with Isabella's room, she swears high and low that she'll hunt me down if I even think about doing something to the room. Then, before leaving to finish up at her house, she tells me that she did call Mrs. Cope and reminds me again that she and Esme will be watching.

Mrs. Cope, or Margaret, has been with the Cullen family for years. She watched me grow up and when I moved out, she insisted on coming over every Monday to check in on me. It's more like check up on me, since a maid service comes five days a week between 9:00 and 2:00, depending on how much there's to do in the house.

Nearly an hour and a half after Embry's first call, he calls again. I've barely pressed 'answer' before I ask, "Hey, where are you?"

"We're at her house. And man, Edward..." He sounds strange as he trails off.

I frown. "What's wrong with you?"

"Um... never mind that. I'll start at the beginning, okay?" he asks.

"Go ahead," I reply, sighing.

"As it turns out, she's not working at the daycare anymore. After talking about it, we decided to try her house. A friend of hers answered the door and she called her to the door. Long story short, she fainted. It was scary, man; she just stood there and the next moment she was lying on the floor. She woke up a while ago and it looks like she's gonna do it. Right now, they're doing a quick interview," he explains. "But Edward, man..."

"You keep saying that. What is it?" I ask with mixed feelings – curiosity, confusion, annoyance and anger.

"Edward..." he whispers.

"Just spit it out, Embry," I snap at him.

"Okay, okay. Ed-my-man... forget jackpot, you have hit the mother lode!" he exclaims softly.

My mouth drops open; I'm completely taken by surprise. "Come again?"

"Look, I know guys all have their different types but this woman… she's beautiful! She's stunning, with this natural essence surrounding her," he whispers with urgency. "Her face alone is like... I don't have words. She seems so sweet and down to earth but underneath, I think she's a tiger. _Meow!_"

At the sound of the cat call, I shake my head. _I can't believe he just did that!_

"She wears glasses and let me tell you, she just knocked the chick in my library fantasy right out of the park!" he continues excitedly.

I'm in complete shock. Feeling more than a little stunned, I ask, "Embry, are you sure it isn't just the fresh air that's affecting you? Or are you joking? I'm not saying she's not good looking, but on the video it was kind of hard to tell. It sounds to me like you're exaggerating."

"No, I'm sure. Aro and Peter are going to be on cloud nine when they see her. The viewers are gonna eat this up like a piece of chocolate cake after an attempt at dieting," he says eagerly.

I run my fingers through my hair. "Embry, I'm not even going to ask where you got that line from."

His last sentence runs through my mind, causing my mood sinks even lower than it was before. _If he's telling the truth, if she's likable, then this is a disaster. I just want to prove to the right people that I can commit to something. That's it. Then, I want us to be eliminated so she will leave and everything will go back to normal again. If the public likes us… ugh, she could be here for the entire twelve weeks. We could actually win!_

Embry interrupts my train of thought when he asks, "Do you want a photo?"

"What! No! Why would I want a photo? Besides, I'm meeting her tomorrow," I quickly answer. In fact, if I have to be honest, tomorrow is too soon.

"Okay, it's your loss. So um... would you mind if I tried my luck with her?" he asks.

"Embry! Would you just... can you just do your job and use another part of your anatomy? Like your brain!" I snap at him. Once again, I run my fingers through my hair, feeling very frustrated.

"Ooo-kay, I'm going to take that as a no," he replies slowly.

I take a deep breath in an effort to try and calm down. "Sorry, Embry, it's just that things with this show are complicated enough."

"Don't worry about it, I get it. But still, you're very lucky. I don't know what it is, but luck sure seems to be following you around," he casually answers.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?" I reply with a half-smile.

"Whatever you say, Edward. I still have to go over all the contracts with her so talk to you later," he says.

"Okay, make sure she understands the N.D.A fully. There is no room for error where this is concerned," I urge him.

"Yes, I'll make sure. Bye, Edward."

After the phone call from Embry, I decide to take a walk outside and my mind wanders back to January, when I first told my parents; I wanted their opinions before making a decision on the show.

Esme was delighted and said it would be a nice change from the regular routine. Personally, I think she's hoping I'll fall for someone. I know she's afraid that I'm so busy and that I won't find that special someone. _Sigh_. She has probably never thought about whether I _want_ to find someone or not.

Carlisle said he would support my decision either way. He also told me that since he and Aro have known each other for years that Aro had already told him that I was approached.

Walking with my hands in my pockets, I turn around and I let my eyes roam over the back of the house.

Since the house is built against a slope, from the front it looks like a two story home, but from the back you see that it's three stories. Inside its four stories; that's if you include the basement where the wine cellar and small vault are located. The backyard is designed in three terraces. French doors lead from the garden level of the house onto a veranda looking out over the pool and landscape.

As you descend the stairs from the veranda onto the first terrace, you're met by the pool and second barbecue area. The second, lower terrace is where the two guest houses are located on the far right, and to the far left is the tennis court. The space in between is filled with a luscious lawn, large trees and flower beds. It's truly a beautiful sight.

It may be too beautiful, since Esme's first words when she saw it were, "Oh, Edward. I can just imagine my grandchildren playing under those trees." She almost made me want to hang a 'For Sale' sign on the gate! I'm twenty-three, so having kids isn't high on my list of priorities.

I also got a short lecture on child-safety in regards to the pool, pond, hot tub and stairs. Part of the landscaping that's around, and part of the pool, is a cave that has two entrances, which are both in the pool. Between the entrances is a small cove, hidden from sight, as a waterfall conceals it. To the side of one of the entrances are stairs, which look like they have been carved out of stone, leading up to a hot tub that's on top of the cave.

The third and lowest terrace is where you find the pond. The edge of the pond has been artfully sculpted with stones and rocks and in the middle is a fountain that shoots water sixty-five feet into the air every couple of minutes. Something that makes this property feel very serene is the amount of trees on it. For me, it's definitely worth the price tag.

The front yard is just as beautifully landscaped. The driveway makes a circle in front of the front door, and in the middle of it is a spectacular fountain. A small path continues to the left of the house, towards the ten garages, that has been built in the shape of a horse shoe, there are three garages to the right, that are connected to the house, and then there's a small veranda in front of the back door. There are three more garages in the middle, also connected to the house. To the left of the garages in the middle, is a set of stairs going down to the first terrace of the backyard. And finally, on the left are another four garages. Right in the center of the horse shoe is another, smaller fountain, that has a flowerbed around it.

I take a deep breath and a smile pulls at the corners of my mouth. I love everything about this house; it's a place where I feel like I can relax.

As I stand at the top of the stairs that lead down to the second terrace, I look at Lita, where Seth is playing with her. Lita is the Golden Retriever puppy Alice gave me as a house warming present. My smile grows wider as I realize once again that Lita has become incredibly spoilt.

My thoughts return to the competition, and I head back inside to what will be _her _room. As I lean against the door frame, I let my eyes wander through the room.

I'm going to have to make the best out of this situation. She's going to be living here whether I like it or not, and I'm just going to have to deal with it. I should be fine as long as I remember to keep my guard up.

I exhale slowly and throw one last glance through the room. This is it; she's arriving tomorrow and there's no turning back.

* * *

**End Notes:**

What do you think? Did you like the EPOV? I'd love to hear from you. **Review** and let me know!

A minute of your time makes my day. :) Share your thoughts on this story or chapter.

Next update will be as soon as possible.

Till next time,

Pixie


	8. Ready, Set, Go

**Disclaimer:**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Notes:**

Wow! Over 3000 hits and a 1830 Visitors! That's fantastic! Thank you so much!

Thank you to Ri40, Remoska, Dallasgurl, LiLi82, Cheermom13, Britt9400, Zuni-yesi, Teambellaedward, The Irish Cullen, Cullen-madness, Chritbella, Vampireluver8, Kalgirl30, Poohbabesamoi88, iBubba, VampireGirl4ever, Rosaliehale1994, Daisy Grace, Accsmom, Nosserate and JitterBugGirl for reviewing! It means so much to me! :D You continue to inspire me with your reviews. Thank you! You are making this story a success! :D

Thanks to everyone who Author Alert, Favorite Author, Favorite Story and Story Alerted me! :D

First, I forgot to add in the previous chapter's end notes that they'll be meeting in chapter 9. Also, this story has been accepted on Twilighted! I'm so happy! :)

About this chapter: I hope you like it! I wanted to update today and I did! :D I found this chapter a little difficult to write. More on this chapter in the notes.

See you at the bottom...

Pixie

**Beta'd by **_CXC-02_

* * *

**Chapter 8 ~ ****Ready, Set, Go**

**Bella POV **_– May, 2010_

I hear the familiar sound of footsteps approaching, and my fingers clench around the shirt in my hand.

_You have got to be kidding me!_

It's been like this for the past hour; Charlie watches a few minutes of sport in an uncomfortable silence with Embry, and then he comes upstairs to see how much progress I've made with packing. Then he mumbles something, turns around, and goes back downstairs. Only to return a couple of minutes later. I won't be surprised if he has sore muscles tomorrow. He has gotten more of a work out today than well… ever.

Once again, he stops in the doorway. "Dad, seriously? How many times are you going to come up just to watch me pack?" I ask, exasperated.

He looks down at his shoes. "Sorry, Bells. I ah… just don't think you have thought this through properly and I don't want to see you get hurt." It's clearly difficult for him to talk about it and he looks very uncomfortable.

_What? Ugh. I thought we were past this, _I think with a sigh. "Okay, Dad. Let's talk." I sit down and pat on the bed next to me. He looks cautiously at the spot before walking over and sitting down.

"Dad, I know it's hard but... the last thing I want is to live with regret, and this to me feels like a once in a lifetime kind of thing. I can't let this chance pass me by. Can you please try to understand that?" I ask softly, my eyes begging him to at least try.

He stares down at his laced fingers for a minute or two and after what feels like hours, he says, "I do understand that." He looks up at me. "But I don't want to see you get hurt."

I frown. "Why would I get hurt?"

He looks at me perspicaciously before gesturing towards my bedroom walls. "You may be expecting more from this than you'll get, and I'm just afraid that you have this dream in your head about meeting this," he points towards the walls again, "_guy,_ and when it doesn't turn out the way you thought it would, that you'll get hurt. Are you sure you're ready for this, Bells?" he asks with concern.

"Dad, thank you for your concern, but I'm sure it's unnecessary. There's no need for you to worry. I'll call you tomorrow night, okay?" I say reassuringly.

_Thank goodness he doesn't know about the non-disclosure agreement! I don't think he would take that so well._

He sighs heavily before nodding. "Okay, I just wanted to make sure that you know what you're letting yourself in for," he says. "Just remember that you can always come back home, and don't forget to call."

"I promise I'll call frequently," I say with a soft smile. He clears his throat, and I think he's happy that the conversation is over.

After he leaves, I continue packing. It's not long before I realize how little I have that's suitable for Californian weather. So after some consideration, I decide to go shopping once I've been paid. That's the best solution I can come up with. Not that I know how I'll go shopping, since it's not like I have a car there or know my way around.

Meanwhile, Angela is finishing up with dinner downstairs. She insisted on doing it without my help. I'm so focused on packing that I'm surprised when I hear a knock on the door.

Angela pokes her head in and asks, "Hey, can I come in?"

I look over my shoulder and smile. "Sure, you know you're more than welcome."

She opens the door wider and looks at the mess that's going on in my room. There are piles of clothes that need to go back in the closet and a picture of my mom, dad and I lying on the bed near a suitcase. "Can I ask you for a favor? I know you're really busy."

I nod. "Sure, what do you need?"

"Can you please check on the food in a few minutes? I want to go home and change," she explains with a shy smile.

I look up at her from where I'm down on the floor, looking for a shoe under the bed. "No problem. Is there anything else?"

"No, that's it. Thanks, Bells. How's the packing going?" she asks. "And why on earth do you have a paper bag sticking out of your handbag?" She has a confused expression on her face.

I get up and laugh. "All right, I guess. It's just a little difficult sorting through what's coming with me and what's staying." I look around the room and tick items off my mental check list. "I think I'm almost done. Oh, and the paper bag is for in case I start hyperventilating, something I'm sure is bound to happen sooner or later."

She walks over to me and throws her arms around me. "I'm going to miss you so much. Promise you'll call and tell me everything?" she asks with her arms still around me.

_Ugh, stupid non-disclosure agreement. A three minute call will probably take thirty minutes now that I have to think twice before I say anything. _

"I'm going to miss you, too. And yes, I'll call." A sad smile pulls at the corners of my mouth, since I can't make promises on the "everything".

She pulls back and wipes her fingers beneath her eyes. "Okay, enough of the water works. I'll be back with Ben in an hour or so. Remember to check before you answer the door. You wouldn't want to surprise Billy and Jacob with a camera in their face. Though I would like to see Jacob faint..." Her voice trails off as she says the last part more to herself than to me.

I can't help but laugh at the thought. It would be funny. "Okay, Angela. Off you go and I'll see you later."

She snaps out of her musings and says, "Oh! Yeah, okay. See you later." She gives me a small wave before walking out the door.

~~}*{~~

I push my food around on my plate, since my appetite seems to have disappeared into thin air. If the prospect of tomorrow didn't already make me nervous – thus robbing me of my appetite – then the awkwardness around the table would've done it.

Jay and the rest arrived just before Ben and Angela, and they filmed them arriving. I introduced them to Charlie, and Jay convinced Charlie to say a little something for the camera. It was awkward to watch; Charlie just stood around and stumbled over his words. In a way, it was kind of sweet, but still a little embarrassing at first.

From the moment Jacob and Billy arrived, I have felt like I'm walking on eggs. Charlie introduced them to Jay and everyone and there was an unspoken question in both of their eyes. _Who are these people?_ Neither of us said anything and the awkwardness made its appearance. Charlie didn't say anything because he said I had to tell Jacob, and I didn't say anything because it didn't know how to tell him. Despite everything, he is still one of my best friends and I don't want to hurt him. Jacob has never understood my "obsession", as he calls it, with Edward, and I can just imagine how well he's going to take this.

Not that it has sunk in yet. On the contrary, it still feels completely unreal – like I'm asleep and I'm dreaming a dream I never want to wake up from. A short twenty-four hours ago, Charlie was coming home with a pizza and I was down in the dumps, with no prospect of that changing.

A shock goes through me. _Oh crap! How embarrassing would it have been if I had opened the door in baggy sweats, even baggier t-shirt and an extremely messy bun on top of my head!_ _I'm not sure what it was that made me want to make a little more effort this morning, but whatever it was, thank you!_

I take a deep breath and my thoughts drift back to Edward, feeling the effect the nervousness is having on me. Every time I think about meeting Edward in person, my stomach starts feeling queasy; I'm very far from having nerves of steel. It would be absolutely mortifying if I got sick all over him! Talk about your worst nightmare! _Ugh_. Not sure how, but I'm going to have to get over it. I mean, it's not like I'm going to say '_no thank you_' when it comes to meeting Edward.

While I'm busy having an internal battle with myself, something catches my attention. My head shoots up from my plate as I hear Ben say to Jay, "I imagine a lot of people entered. I was shocked when Angela told me Bella was picked."

Angela's arm moves and Ben turns to her. "Oww! What?" he mouths, rubbing over his ribs.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and think, _She couldn't have hit him that hard._

"Yes, there were a lot of entries – millions in fact. However, I'm particularly interested in seeing Edward and Bella living together," Jay answers. Then, he starts laughing and winks at me. "Who knows, maybe a little romance will develop."

A blush creeps up my cheeks and Charlie clears his throat. All the while, I can feel Jacob's burning gaze on me. He's sitting directly across from me and I swallow before raising my gaze to meet his. Suspicion flickers in his eyes. He must have heard about the show Edward is participating in and the limousine out front is kind of hard to miss. _This_ must have just confirmed something is going on.

As he stares at me, he asks no one in particular, "Edward?" His voice is laced with anger. "I feel like I'm missing something here, seeing as how I can only think of one Edward, and that's the famous one." His mouth sets in a line as he keeps his eyes fixed on me.

"Yes, that's the one; Edward Cullen. Bella here will be moving in with Edward for what could be the next few months," Jay answers casually, waving his fork in my direction, as if there's more than one Bella in the room. His huge grin reappears as he looks around the room, completely oblivious to the situation. "How exciting is that?"

_Oh please, can't the ground open up underneath me and spit me out in Los Angeles? I mean, I want to disappear, but I still want to meet Edward '__Adonis' __Cullen. No way am I missing out on this chance._

I can prove my dedication by my willingness to humiliate myself on national television, and thanks to _YouTube_, the world. I've slowly started to prepare myself for the worst, since I'm bound to trip over my own two feet. I've made peace with my fate.

I tentatively pick up my napkin and press it against my mouth for a second. To everyone else, it probably looks like I'm wiping my mouth. In fact, I'm trying to get a hold of the panic that's threatening to overwhelm me.

After placing the napkin back on the table, I look up and see Jacob opening his mouth. Before he can say anything, I quickly interrupt. "Can I please talk to you?" I ask softly, silently begging him with my eyes not to make a scene; I know that Jacob has quite a temper. I know that he'll never hurt me physically, but that doesn't change the fact that he has a very short fuse.

Without a word, he pushes his chair back and gets up. It almost looks as if tremors are running down his arms. _Okay, I know this is big news, but I think he's overreacting _just _a little._

I look around the table and feel relieved, because it seems like only Ben, Angela, Charlie and Billy are aware of the strained atmosphere, or at least what the cause of it is. It seems like the other guests think it's Charlie who isn't comfortable with the situation; Jay can't stop reassuring him. By the way Charlie's crumpling a poor napkin in his hand, I think it's safe to say that Jay is getting on his nerves.

"Please excuse me," I say politely, pushing my chair back.

"Ooh, dessert," Jay says happily.

I just smile awkwardly and walk over to the door. Apparently, he thinks the reason why Jacob and I are leaving the table is to get dessert. Considering that neither of us walked towards the kitchen, I think it's safe to say that he's definitely not the sharpest pencil in the bunch.

I climb the stairs apprehensively and take a deep breath before entering my room. Jacob is standing over by the window with his back to me and I gently close the door behind me.

"What is going on, Bella?" he asks, getting straight to the point. His voice has an undercurrent of confusion and pain running through it.

He turns around slowly and looks me in the eye. "I-I'm not sure how to tell you, Jake," I reply, looking down at the floor.

"Just tell me!" he exclaims through gritted teeth.

Unconsciously, I take a step back. Looking up, I stare straight into his eyes. "There's this new show, maybe you've heard of it, it's called _I Want To Marry A Celebrity!_ There are twelve celebrity contestants and E-E-Edward is one of them. I entered even though I thought my chances were less than zero. They showed up this afternoon to tell me that they have picked me! I couldn't believe it. I actually fainted!" I exclaim, as I relive the emotions from this afternoon.

As I finish my explanation, he doesn't say anything. Finally, he asks, "Are you going to do it?"

"Yes. That's why Angela is throwing the dinner tonight. Why wouldn't I do it?" I ask with a puzzled expression.

"Why wouldn't you?" he asks, outraged. "How can you even ask that? We may not have talked about it, but I think you know how I feel about you."

My heart starts bleeding for him as realization hits me. "Oh, Jacob..." I start sympathetically.

"No, don't '_Oh Jacob_' me. Just tell me the truth. Do you feel anything for me at all?" he asks, his lips pressed together in a firm line.

Realizing that I have to tread cautiously, I try to choose my words carefully. "Jacob, you know I do. I love you, but like a friend. I'm sorry," I croak out.

"Sorry? Sorry for what, Bella? For picking him instead of me?" he asks, hurt evident in his eyes.

"It's not like that, Jake. I-I don't know what to say," I reply, crossing my arms.

"Even if you don't know it yet, I know there's a part of you that loves me, and not just as a friend. Why won't you give us a chance? Instead, you have been avoiding me, only for me to hear from you again when you're leaving to go live with another guy," he says, his voice laced with pain.

_Why is this so hard? _I ask myself.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I really am. I don't know what else to say," I say, my voice barely above a whisper.

"I know what you can say, Bella. You can say that you're staying. That you're not leaving." There's desperation in his voice and he takes a step closer.

"Jake, I don't want to lie to you. And I definitely _don't _want to hurt you," I say, and my eyes are begging him to understand.

He turns his head to the side and looks out the window. "So that's it… you're leaving? Just like that, without even giving us a chance."

"Jake, I'm going to be on that flight tomorrow. I'm sorry, I know that's not what you want to hear," I say softly.

He doesn't say anything and continues to look out the window. Then, he turns back and everything about him says determination. "Then I'll prove it; I can prove that you feel more for me than what you're willing to show."

He takes two strides and stands in front of me. "Jacob, what do you think you're doing?" I ask, my voice wavering.

He cups my face in his hands and stares into my eyes. "You love me, I can prove it," he says, and his voice is loaded with emotion. "Bella, I want you to stay. I want you to stay for _me_."

I open my mouth to say something, but the next moment, I feel his lips on mine and shock runs through my veins. Jacob, the guy I grew up with, has made a move on me; he's kissing me. More importantly, he wants me to stay.

Amidst everything, questions run through my mind. _Can I do that for him? Should I do it? Is that what I want?_

In my heart, I know I've made up my mind, and I don't have any doubts. Not even in this moment, when it's hard to concentrate with his lips moving against mine. I _know_ I can't do this; I can't stay for someone, no matter how much I care about them, when I need to go for me. I can't live the rest of my live wondering about 'what if's'.

I try to push him away, but he refuses to let go. I try again with all my strength but nothing. Realizing that he's too strong for me, I stand completely still, void of any movement.

Seconds later, he takes a step back. "Dammit, Bella!" he exclaims fiercely.

"Excuse me?" I ask, feeling anger inside me that I didn't know existed.

"You couldn't even try! You're too busy getting ready to run off to that piece of shit!" he snaps at me.

Before I know what exactly I'm doing, I'm pulling my arm back to hit him. He's taller than me, so it's a bit difficult, but before I can stop myself, I punch him in the face – his cheekbone to be exact. My nostrils flare slightly and my hand hurts. I realize that it's probably going to leave a bruise and I stretch my fingers hesitantly. Relief washes through me as I confirm that though my hand feels sore, I didn't break anything.

Jacob turns his head back to me and his mouth is agape. "What was that for?" he asks, a lot calmer.

"What was that for? Are you kidding me?" I exclaim, shaking with anger. "I told you how I felt, but nooo! You wouldn't listen. I never knew you were the kind of guy that hears '_yes' _when a girl says '_no_'. How dare you, Jacob? And then you have the nerve to be mad at _me_! Who the hell do you think you are?"

He lowers his eyes in shame. _Damn right he should feel ashamed._

"And for the record, there's a difference between when a woman _wants _to be dominated and when she's just _being_ dominated," I say bitterly. What I'm not adding is the way Edward makes me feel when he's all bossy and controlling in his movies, to a certain extent, of course. I'm talking about when he is strong, brave and knows how to handle a situation. I don't mean him being controlling in the sense that he throws a fit if you buy a shirt without asking permission first. There's a thin line between possessiveness and domination, one that needs to tread carefully.

_I wonder if he's like that in real life… _Oh, I'm getting off track here.

"I'm sorry, I-I just don't want you to go," he says with remorse. "I thought I could convince you to stay."

"Oh Jake, it doesn't work like that. You can't tell your heart what to feel. I know you'll meet the right woman that's meant for you. But I don't think it's me, Jake," I answer him softly.

"So you're going?" he asks.

"Yes, I am. Right now, here in this moment, I feel like it's the right thing to do," I say, feeling calmer than a few minutes ago.

"I don't think you're right. I think you'll realize you have feelings for me eventually," he says determinedly.

"Please, don't start again," I say softly, looking into his eyes.

He nods and says, "Just as long as you know that I'll be waiting. I'm not sorry that I kissed you, but I am sorry that you didn't want me to."

I drop my gaze to the ground, hating that I have to hurt him like this. "Don't, Jake. Please, don't wait for me," I say, barely above a whisper. "I forgive you but just so you know, I barely forgive you."

A hint of a smile is visible on his face. "I'll be waiting, Bells." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "Can I ask you something?"

A sad smile appears on my face. "Sure, Jake. What is it?" I ask, hopeful that I can make the hurt better.

"One, can I call you from time to time?" He hesitates for a few seconds. "And two, I want us to go our separate ways on good terms. Can I kiss you goodbye? I promise not to over step any boundaries, just a normal kiss. I can't say good luck, since that will mean you're longer with... with _him_."

For a moment, I hesitate; I'm not sure what to think. "You can call me anytime, Jake." I take a deep breath. "As for two, only if it's on the cheek, okay?"

I can't say '_yes' _to the second request because I don't want him to get his hopes up, only to have them crushed. That would be cruel.

A smile breaks across his face and I feel confused. _Did he hear the 'cheek' part?_

"I promise I'll call you," he says with an almost happy smile. Then, he takes a step closer and I see him lowering his head. He presses his lips against my cheek – that is, if you can call it my cheek, since it's _really _close to the corner of my mouth – and he's much gentler than before.

It only lasts for about two seconds before he pulls back. "I wouldn't want to take too much advantage of you. The result is rather painful," he says, smiling.

At first, I feel a little bad, though not long after, I can't stop it and I start laughing.

After all, he kind of deserved it.

* * *

**End notes:**

What do you think? **Review** and let me know. A minute of your time, makes my day.

More on this chapter: There's a reason I wrote this. I had this idea for a scene in a later chapter. Chapter 10, most likely. I'll be posting chapter 9 as soon as possible.

Thank you to everyone who is reading this story!

Till next time,

Pixie


	9. Rags To Riches

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

Big thanks from the bottom of my heart to everyone who is reading this! And thank you to everyone who Favorite Author, Author Alert, Favorite Story and Story Alerted me. I truly appreciate it.

Thank you so much to Nosserate, RosalieHale1994, Accsmom, Remoska, Anaderol29aidualc, Diasy Grace, Imabwrighter, BlueDiamondRing, TeamBellaEdward, Cheermom13, Carmel4lyfe, Zuni-yesi, EmptyMessages, Ri40, JitteBugGirl, The Irish Cullen, VampGirl4ever, iBubba, Cullen-madness, Dallasgurl, Britt9400, Midgie and Poohbabesamoi22 for reviewing! Every single review is the reason I continue with this story. You inspire me! Thank you!

About this chapter: Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for. I had so much fun writing this, and I hope you love it as much as I do. :)

Also, I asked all reviewers if they had any questions and most said none, since everything has been pretty clear so far. Dallasgurl had a question and I'll answer it at the end of this chapter after the end notes. Without further ado, here is the much anticipated chapter 9! At least I hope it was. ;)

See you at the bottom...

Pixie

**Beta'd by **_CXC-02_

* * *

**Chapter 9 ~ ****Rags To Riches**

**Bella POV**_ – May 2010_

I watch the clouds through the small airplane window on our way to Los Angeles and shift uncomfortably in my seat. Not that there's anything wrong with the seat, on the contrary! It's the location of the seat that's making me uncomfortable: _first class._

Embry is sitting on my right and he's asleep. Jay took another flight; he had one more stop to make before heading back to Los Angeles. Rachel went with him and the rest of them are also on this flight. They're in _coach_ and that's the reason why I'm so uncomfortable. Because this is a business trip for Embry, his first class ticket was included in his fees and the network probably paid for mine. Regardless of anything else, Will and Eric only got coach tickets.

_Sigh_. I rest my head back against the seat. There are more than two hours left of the flight, and I need to relax. How long is it going to take for this to sink in? I can't shake the feeling that I'm dreaming.

We left Forks just after five this morning and made it to Sea-Tac around quarter to nine. I'm sure the limousine driver only had his little toe on the gas pedal, because a trip that should roughly only take three hours took us almost four hours this morning, stuck in a confined space with five strangers. Yeah, it was a _long_ road to Seattle.

So far, I've only had to use the paper bag in my handbag twice; once on our way to the airport, when the reality of this threatened to finally sink in, and a second time when I saw the first class ticket that was going to get me to Los Angeles, where I'm moving in with Edward Cullen. _Edward Cullen!_

_Oh boy, I'm going to need that paper bag again. _I quickly grab the paper bag the airline provides from the small pocket that is on the back of the seat in front of me. I place it over my mouth and start inhaling and exhaling.

"Are you all right, Miss?" the flight attendant asks.

I nod with the paper bag still over my mouth. "First time flying?" she asks.

_Yes_, I think. "No, I'm just a little nervous. I'll be okay."

I try to give her a reassuring smile and think, _I can't believe I just lied to the flight attendant. Why did I do that?_

She smiles. "All right, call me if you need anything."

I nod in reply and she walks away. _Humph, flying has nothing to do with it._ _I would pay to see the woman who stays calm after hearing she's moving in with Edward Cullen!_ _Uh-oh. I need that paper bag again._

"You should try to relax, Edward doesn't bite. Well, unless you ask him to," Embry says. He has a huge smile on his face, probably because of the lame joke he just made. _He was joking, right?_

I arch an eyebrow and smile.

"Oh… I mean, so I've heard," he says, embarrassed.

"I thought you were sleeping. How long have you been awake?" I ask. He looks at me, obviously grateful that I'm not planning on teasing him.

"Not long," he answers. "So your dad's okay with this? Things seemed a little tense last night."

I bite my lip nervously. "Yeah, he's as okay with it as he's ever going to be."

He nods. "Who was that tall guy you were talking to last night?" he asks curiously.

I sigh heavily. "You mean Jacob?" He nods again. "We grew up together; Charlie and Billy have been best friends since I can remember." There, I managed to stick to the smaller, inconsequential details and didn't say anything about the recent developments.

"And Billy is the guy that's in a wheel chair?" he asks.

"Yes, that's him," I answer and sigh in relief. I would happily tell him all about the fish Charlie brings home every Saturday, if that would mean no further questions about Jacob. That brings me to another thought; Charlie. The thought of him living alone bothers me. I'm not sure if he can take care of himself, and I certainly can't picture Charlie doing his own laundry. However, I did ask him if he's going to be okay and he said not to worry.

This morning, he got up earlier than usual, not just to say goodbye but to ask if I needed anything financially. It almost brought tears to my eyes. That one gesture showed me that he supports me; that I'm not alone. I declined and mentioned that I will be getting a salary. Before he could ask how much - I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing - there was a knock on the door. There stood Angela and Ben, at half past four in the morning. Angela helped me finish packing and helped me to make sure that I had everything. Then, the limousine arrived at quarter to five and Will, the cameraman, filmed the '_goodbye and good luck scene_'.

Eventually, time ran out and our last goodbyes were said. I felt incredibly nervous and all choked up as the driver closed the limousine's door.

_Ugh. _I'm so tired but way too keyed up to sleep. I rub the palms of my hands over my eyes and think back to last night.

To my surprise, I found out that my encounter with Jake last night didn't go unnoticed. After Jacob and I finished talking, we went back downstairs. I walked into the dining room and everyone was ready for a toast. Apparently, they were just waiting for me.

Jacob leaned around the door frame so just his left eye was poking out and told Billy that they had to get going. Even though he was trying his best to hide his right cheekbone, he didn't hide it well enough. When he turned around and started walking towards the door, the dining room got a quick view. After Angela hugged me goodbye, she asked if I perhaps knew what had happened to Jake's cheek. Will confirmed it when he said that he saw the same thing. He had the camera, so I'm guessing it's on film. I just hope they don't use it for the show.

Angela and Ben were the last to leave last night and that was just after eleven. Though they had helped to clean up, there was still a lot to do after they left. I finally went to bed just after midnight, but I was so nervous and excited about flying to L.A. and meeting Edward, that I struggled to fall asleep. I got up just after one and made myself a glass of warm milk. My mom always said it helps you sleep.

When the alarm clock went off at half past three, it felt like I had just fallen asleep. Thank goodness for coffee and eye drops; they were a lifesaver this morning.

I snap out of my reverie when the thought crosses my mind that every minute that passes, is a minute closer to meeting _him_. Even in my head my voice sounds squeaky. _Ugh_, I really hope I don't sound like a chipmunk when I meet Edward. I can hear it now. "_Hi, I'm Bella. And you are?"_

Oh crap, I just _imagined_ meeting Edward and I asked who he was, chipmunk voice included! If it's this bad in my head, then how much more mortifying is it going be in real life? Unconsciously, I groan out loud and slide lower in my seat.

"Is something wrong?" Embry asks.

My cheeks turn red. "Just thinking of all the ways I'm probably going to humiliate myself when I meet him. I'm not great in high pressure situations," I answer honestly. "Are you going to be there?"

It may help to have a familiar face there, even if I only met him a short twenty-four hours ago. He chuckles. "I'm sure it won't be as bad as you're making it out to be. And no, I'm not going to be there. I have a car waiting for me at the airport."

"Oh, I thought..." I don't finish my sentence; I'm not sure what to say.

For a few minutes, it's relatively quiet before he decides to break the silence. "I forgot to ask you yesterday, do you have a valid passport?"

"No, I don't. Why?" I ask, frowning.

"Edward flies a lot. But don't worry, I'll call Leah. We'll take care of it," he answers.

_Leah; I've heard that name before._ A figurative light bulb turns on. "Leah, she's his assistant, right?" I look at him questioningly.

"Yes, that's right. She's been with him for about three years. You'll probably be meeting most of the staff within the next couple of days. And then of course you'll meet Alice, Rosalie, etcetera," he replies.

Suddenly, I feel nauseous, and it's not because of the plane. _Ugh_, I can't say that I'm looking forward to meeting Rosalie. She's probably even more beautiful in person.

The rest of the flight is rather quiet, except for the occasional _'everything fine here?_' from the flight attendant. And who would have thought that I would have to decline a glass of champagne so many times? _Sheesh._

Embry falls asleep again and his head somehow ends up on my shoulder. I quickly manage to gently push it off and towards the aisle. I don't know whether he's someone who drools in his sleep or not, and I really don't want to meet Edward with another guy's spit on my shoulder. _Eww!_

My nerves kick into overdrive when the captain's voice comes over the speakers to announce that we'll be landing at LAX in thirty minutes. In that moment, I become extremely grateful for the fact that I didn't have time to eat breakfast.

After the plane has landed, Embry tells me to wait, even though the First class passengers are let off the plane first, and then business and coach; Will needs to film my arrival in the terminal and baggage claim, so we have to wait for them to get off the plane before we can.

Embry turns his phone on and says that Will said he'll send a text when he's ready. After what feels like forever, he gets the text. As I take a step out of the plane and into the tunnel leading to the terminal, my foot gets caught on something and I trip. Oh, the embarrassment. Luckily for me, there aren't too many witnesses and Will is outside the tunnel gate in the terminal. I pretend not to hear Embry laugh and take his hand as he offers it to help me up.

Before I know it, I'm in a limousine and on my way to the place where I'll be staying for what could be the next three months; the home of the gorgeous Edward Cullen. I can't help wondering what he'll be like. Nice? Maybe a little shy? I take a breath and realize that I still can't believe that this is happening and that I'm here.

I feel the camera on me and look nervously through the window. Apparently, Will needs some "reaction" shots. It feels uncomfortable and for someone who is already nervous, downright irritating.

My thoughts drift to Embry and to the fact that he indeed did have another car waiting for him. Strangely enough, it almost feels like I have a friend here in Los Angeles. Just after we left the airport, I was surprised to hear that Will isn't going to be the cameraman that will be following us around, that he is in fact freelance and will be coming and going from the show as they need him.

The guy that will be following us around is currently at Edward's, filming Edward's reaction and what's happening. And I have to admit, I'm a little curious about that myself. Embry explained to me last night that Edward's agreement with the network only allows the camera crew in certain parts of the house. My eyes must have been as big as saucers when I heard that they aren't allowed in the basement, on the entire upper level or certain parts of the main floor and garden level. The only thought that kept going through my mind was, _how big is his place_?

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear Will say, "We're almost there. I see the West gate up ahead."

Looking up, I see impressive white structures on either side of the road. _I can't believe it, I'm actually here_.

As I look down at my outfit, I feel dejected. I'm wearing a pair of blue jeans with a few rips in them, and a snug fitting, white, long sleeved shirt with a scoop neck that has thin, light grey, stripes on it and sleeves that are pushed up to just under my elbows. To complete the look, I have a pair of white flats on my feet. This morning, when I practically threw on my clothes, I didn't really think about it as the outfit I'd be meeting Edward in. Well, I'm certainly thinking about it now. Oh, what I wouldn't do for my little paper baggy right now?

So far, they don't have me using it on camera. Well, not that I know of. Will wasn't in first class with his camera and back in the car... _Wait, what was he doing while I was busy hyperventilating? I can't remember._

My point is that I don't think they have it on film and I want to keep it that way. Seconds later, I feel my fingers twitching and I can't help but wonder whether it's possible to become addicted to a paper bag. No, I don't think so. The bag is just a comfort and I feel like I can use some comforting right about now.

I take my hair together in the nape of my neck, and I throw it over my left shoulder. Then, I re-adjust my glasses on my face and take a deep breath. I need to calm down; I'm as ready as I'll ever be. The thought crosses my mind that if I was to wake up now, I would start crying and I don't think I'd be able to stop for days.

Back on the plane, I used the small restroom to apply some make up but decided not to use any mascara; I have no desire to resemble a raccoon within the next couple of hours. The last time I checked in the mirror, my eyes were shining bright with excitement and my bottom lip was a little redder than usual; I can't seem stop myself from biting it. My face was a little paler than usual, either because of the nerves or the bright light in the small bathroom, and I had a slight blush on my cheeks, which was probably also due to the excitement. In the end I settled for a coat of my favorite, raspberry flavored lip balm.

My train of thought comes to a screeching halt and my eyes widen. _Was that Beyoncé I saw coming out of the house we just passed?_

_Oh boy, keep it together, Bella. You do _not_ want to make a trip to the nearest ER instead of meeting Edward._

Minutes later, I feel the car coming to a stop. Just as I think I have recovered, I feel like I'm going to faint again. The driver presses a button and his window goes down. Then, he reaches for a small box that is next to a beautiful, stone pillar that must be at least nine feet tall.

_That's definitely keeping any stalkers out, _I think.

The stone pillars are evenly spaced out and the stones have been used like bricks. Between the pillars is a fence made out of iron bars. The bars stand vertically and have sharp ends; they remind me of arrow heads.

In front of the car is the most beautiful and impressive gate I have ever seen. The sides are the same height as the iron fence, but then it curves up towards the middle, higher than the pillars, to where the gate comes together. Perfectly positioned in the middle of the gate is what looks to be a crest of some sort and when the gates open, it splits in half. It's a beautiful design and I wonder if it stands for anything or if it's just art. I know it's not the Cullen family crest because that I have seen before.

Seconds after the driver spoke to someone, the gates open and as we drive through them, I notice that the front yard is still rather private, even though you can see though the fence. Bushes, shrubs and trees, all help by adding privacy to the front yard.

The winding, cobble stone driveway is about nine-hundred feet long. It makes one last turn to the left, and in front of me, I see the most beautiful house I have ever seen. There's a beautiful fountain in the middle of the circular driveway, and the centerpiece is simply breath-taking. The water falls down two levels before reaching the bottom, and for some reason, it makes me think of Rome.

The color of the roof is terracotta red and sets of beautifully the walls that have been built in stone against the rest of the walls that are the color of sand. All the window and door frames are made out of dark wood and the contrast is fantastic.

There's a balcony with a tiled roof above the front door and beneath it is a veranda that has two steps down onto the driveway. Supporting the balcony above are four stone pillars. The distance between the fountain and the steps is wide enough so two cars can pass each other more than comfortably. Following the driveway halfway around the circle, the car comes to a stop rather close to the fountain. Honestly, I think a normal size car and a _Smart_ could fit between us and the steps.

I lift my right hand and see that I'm shaking. _How on earth did this happen to you, Bella Swan?_

Then, I hear a sound and turn my head to the left. "You're paying for that," says the driver.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened. The driver parked too close to the fountain and Will, who probably didn't want to miss a moment, opened the door too fast, hitting it against the side of the fountain in the process.

"No, I'm not. You're the one who can't park to save his life," Will replies. Before the driver can respond, Will continues. "Never mind, I don't have time for this."

Will gets out of the car and Eric practically falls out of it in his rush to follow. Those two really don't want to miss anything. Unfortunately, one of Eric's sneakers falls off and, afraid he's going to miss something, he leaves it in the car and joins Will by the trunk of the limousine.

The driver opens my door and I realize it's time to get out. _Come on! Get your butt out of the car!_

I run my fingers through my hair and most of it falls over my left shoulder in soft, natural waves down to where my ribs end. Then, I take a deep breath before getting out. As I stand next to the car, I look around and if it was possible, my jaw would have hit the ground. The place is spectacular and makes me feel completely out of my comfort zone.

The sound of the car door closing behind me makes me a little jumpy, and I rub my arm self-consciously. As I turn my head back towards the house, I'm just in time to see the front door opening. First, I see a guy come out with a camera on his shoulder. He's holding it with only one hand as the other is holding his baggy pants up. Unfortunately, his '_Tom and Jerry'_ boxers are visible to the world and I shake my head at the image. There are some things that just shouldn't be seen.

He stops at the edge of the veranda and tilts his head to the left, practically resting his head on his shoulder with his mouth agape.

_What is he staring at?_ I look over my shoulder with a confused expression on my face. _Seriously, what is he staring at? _I turn back and the thought crosses my mind that he should really close his mouth; he looks like he's catching flies or something.

The next moment, it feels like my heart comes to a complete stop, never mind skipping a beat, and it's all at the sight of _him_. Movies, photos, interviews on the red carpet, none of them compare to the sight of him in real life. He is taller in person and his face looks like something that was sculpted by the old masters.

_Holy Cow! _I think, trying my best not start panting. _And damn, those shoulders!_

_Don't start drooling, don't drool, don't you dare drool!_ I tell myself over and over again.

Edward hasn't seen me yet; he's looking at the second cameraman, who still has his mouth open.

_Wait a minute, is he staring at _me_?_ I wonder bewildered and swallow heavily. _I don't have something on my face, do I?_ Suddenly I feel very self-conscious and a little short of breath.

Edward turns his head slowly in my direction as his eyes follow the direction that the cameraman is staring in. The moment our eyes lock, a feeling hits me, so strong that I almost want to stagger back in surprise. It's so intense that it's hard to describe, but it almost feels like a magnetic current pulling me. There's an undeniable spark in the air.

Then, it finally hits me. _I won. I'm actually here._

_Why the hell am I seeing little cupids playing on harps in the form of a halo around his head? _I ask myself worriedly.

My mind clears a little when I spot a golden fur ball running past Edward. It heads straight over toward me, and I'm a little frightened when a Golden Retriever puppy jumps up against me with its tail wagging.

_Well, she looks friendly,_ I think, tentatively reaching out to stroke her head.

I'm assuming it's a she because of the pink collar around her neck. She presses her snout against the palm of my hand and I like her immediately. Then, out of my peripheral vision, I see someone approaching and by the way my throat is closing up, I'm going to guess that it's Edward. As I stand up straight, I look up and see that my guess was right.

Before he can say anything, the guy with the baggy pants walks over to us. He stretches out his hand toward me and says, "Michael Newton, at your service. But a pretty little thing like you can call me Mike." He has a big smile on his face, clearly impressed with himself. Why, I have no idea.

I shake his hand, discovering in the process that it's very clammy, and suppress a shudder. Mike is obviously trying very hard to look like the boy next door. Now where the baggy pants come into the picture, I'm not sure. He has blond hair, blue eyes and a little puppy fat that he's struggling to lose. I'm not judging, I'm just observing.

"Mike, we are not supposed to be seen or heard," Eric whispers.

"Chill dude, I had to introduce myself," Mike replies casually.

Turning my head to the right, I see that the driver is busy unloading my luggage. Meanwhile, Edward still hasn't said a word and I'm feeling more self-conscious and uncomfortable by the minute. Well, in all honesty, I haven't said anything either, but in my opinion that's a little different.

Mustering up all the strength I can, and praying that I won't sound like a chipmunk, I open my mouth and say, "H-Hi Edward." It comes out barely louder than a whisper, but it's better than sounding like a chipmunk. A blush rises to my cheeks and the thought crosses my mind that I probably resemble a tomato. Not to mention the fact that my ears feel like they are on fire.

Edward surprises me by taking my hand and, as he bends over it, he raises it to his mouth. His touch feels like an electrical charge and my breath hitches. My heart starts beating erratically and I fear that I'm going to faint again as I see his lips coming closer to my skin. _Oh boy, my poor heart is sure taking a beating today._

The moment his lips touch my skin, I go weak in the knees. Before I can even comprehend what is happening, I'm down on my knees in front of Edward Cullen. Humiliation covers me like a blanket and my cheeks heat up to a whole new level. I have never thought you could literally die from embarrassment, but in this moment, I want to disagree because it sure feels like you can.

His left hand is under my elbow, he obviously tried to catch me, and my right hand is still in his. "Are you all right?" I hear his beautiful, deep, velvet-like voice ask. _Not _what I need to hear if I'm planning on walking again.

"Yes, I-I'm fine," I answer him, my voice sounding a little high pitched. I try to clear my throat delicately before continuing. "Thank you."

Feeling completely mortified, I don't look up and just grab at the closest thing so I can steady myself while getting up. It's only when I feel the jean material under my fingers that I realize what I've done. Some of the guys nearby try their best to suppress their laughter, but they don't quite succeed. As I raise my head slowly, I come full on view with a _certain_ area. My left hand is on his upper thigh, really close to a _certain_ _area_.

_Ugh__, could this get any worse?_ Uh-oh, I really shouldn't have asked that. Look what happened the last time I was dumb enough to utter those words.

I raise my head nervously and see that he seems to be shocked beyond words. Of course, he has a good reason. I seriously doubt whether he imagined _this _happening when he thought of meeting me. He clears his throat before gently pulling me up, and I find myself staring at his oh-so-magnificent chest.

"Uh… um… T-Thanks," I stutter, feeling _very _self-conscious.

Looking for something to distract me from my nervousness, I spot my suitcase next to the car and decide to occupy myself with pulling up the handle. That way it will be easier to get into the house; it's the biggest of the luggage. I lock the handle in the upward position, and the awkward moment stretches. All you can hear are snickers as the others are still trying desperately to conceal their laughter.

Unsure of what to do next, I decide to pull it towards the house. Although, even that's awkward due to the fact that I haven't heard a peep out of him as far as _'welcomes'_ go.

_And here I was secretly hoping for a '_Mi Casa, Su Casa' _kind of thing__. Guess that's not happening,_ I think dryly.

Of course, it's not all Edward's fault. First, there was the dog, and then uh…

_What did he say is his name again? Oh yeah, Mike._

Then Mike interrupted him before he could say anything. To top it all off, _that _happened; AKA, the most embarrassing moment of my life!

As I pull on the handle, nothing happens. I kneel down, after making sure that I'm facing the suitcase this time, and see that one of the wheels is caught between two of the cobble stones. I stand up straight and take a step back. Then, using all my strength, I give it one hard tug. Luckily, it hops out. Unfortunately, it lands on Edward's foot.

I risk a glance his way and see he's bending over with his hands on his thighs. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to... Are you okay?" I ask remorsefully.

"Fine," he spits out. "Just get it off."

Before I can stop myself, I reply, "Well okay, but you're stronger. Shouldn't you be the one lifting it?"

His head shoots up in my direction and his mouth is agape.

I can't believe I just said that. Where did that come from? My alter ego is off duty most of the time. Not to mention that she usually saves her snarky replies for something I'd say. I don't know, maybe it's the lack of sleep that's affecting me.

"I'll help you, beautiful. I don't mind," Mike says, taking a step closer. He's so close that I can feel his breath on my face, and he's in desperate need of a mint.

I take a deep breath in an attempt to calm down, only to get a big whiff of Mike's cologne. My nose starts tickling, causing me to wonder whether he dropped a bottle on himself or not. The scent of air freshener, pine trees, cream and something intolerably sweet, surrounds him. _Ewe!_ _That's awful!_

I sneeze twice in quick succession and hear Edward mumble under his breath, "Oh, please don't tell me she's allergic to dogs. Otherwise, it's going to be a _long_, possible three months with her sneezing all the time."

"No, it's not the dog. It's his cologne," I respond, pointing towards Mike. My cheeks heat up and I smile awkwardly. _I can't believe I just said that! _Edward looks at me in surprise, and I get the feeling that he didn't expect anyone to hear him.

"Do you like it?" Mike asks, in what I'm sure he thinks is an alluring tone. I would be lying if I said it's working on me.

"It's uh... very strong," I answer hesitantly, before taking a step back; he is giving me hay fever. I notice the smirk on Edward's face and before I can stop myself, I frown. Again, my action seems to take him by surprise.

"I should get going," the driver says, walking around the front of the car. "Do any of you need a ride?"

Will takes a step closer. "Yeah, I do. Thanks."

The light reflects off a shiny surface and it's only then that I notice the old, beat up, convertible Volkswagen Beetle under a nearby tree. Once upon a time, it was most likely blue. Now, however, the paint has faded to almost white and it has more than a few rust spots. It kind of reminds me of my truck back home.

I turn back to the limousine as the other guy with a microphone, who I wasn't introduced to, climbs into the back of it. "Good luck, you two," Will says, before also getting in.

In return, I give him a small wave and mouth, "Thanks."

The car is halfway around the first turn, when Eric starts running after it. "Wait!" he yells. "Wait! My shoe! I need my other shoe!"

A smile pulls at the corners of my mouth. If this is anything to go by, then this is definitely going to be interesting. Turning back and looking at Edward, I see there's a small smile on his face and I can't pin-point the emotion behind it.

Then he gestures towards the front door. "Shall we?"

Feeling very unsure of myself, I cross my arms before nodding. As he turns toward the house, I swear I hear him mutter, "I cannot believe Embry wasn't exaggerating, but rather understating it!"

I look up at him, before shaking my head slightly. _I must have heard wrong because _that _makes no sense._

* * *

**End Notes:**

What do you think? Did you like it? Do any of you think Edward was a little quiet? Please **review** and share your thoughts. Only a minute of your time makes my day! And I'm not kidding, it really does. ;)

Next update will be on Monday. I'll try my best to update sooner, but life is a little crazy at the moment. I'm very excited about chapter 10, and it will pick up where this one left off.

Till next time,

Pixie

* * *

**Questions & Answers:**

**Q:** My question is will we be seeing the other relationships as well? Like a live feed; you know what's going on 24/7. By Dallasgurl

**A:** Good question. Rosalie and Alice are friends with Edward, so we'll be seeing a little about what's going on there. There will be some (I hope funny) moments regarding James. Possibly Caius, too. Not sure about him yet. But the story is mainly centered on Edward & Bella. I am thinking of doing outtakes. That is, if readers are interested.


	10. Out Of Place

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

******Chapter Notes:**

Thank you to everyone who is reading this story! And thanks to everyone who Favorite Author, Author Alert, Favorite Story and Story Alerted me! I truly appreciate it.

Thanks to Miss-ReadAlot-579, Britt9400, LiLi82, Ri40, Zuni-yesi, Ruby Pen, Diasy Grace, Isabelledward, DutchessDeeDee, BlueDiamondRing, Teambellaedward, Poohbabesamoi22, JitterBugGirl, Chritbella, Sweetmomma75, Carmel4lyfe, Nosserate, RosalieHale1994, The Irish Cullen, Midgie, Accsmom, Anaderol29aidualc, VampGirl4ever and TwilightAddictionSyndrome for reviewing! You continue to inspire me! Thank you so much!

A big thanks to DutchessDeeDee for beta'ing this story!

About this chapter: First, I would like to say that this is not the "Embarrass Bella Show". She's just off to a rough start. I want to make this story fun, but not only about Bella's clumsy moments. Secondly, this is a long chapter. I hope you like it! The next update will be next Monday. If possible, I'll upload sooner.

See you at the bottom...

Pixie

**Beta'd by**_ DutchessDeeDee _**~*~ Revised by **_CXC-02_

* * *

**Chapter 10 ~ ****Out of Place**

**Bella POV**_ – May 2010_

We start walking towards the front door, and I look down at my luggage, unsure of what to do with it. _What am I supposed to do, just leave it here?_

_Ugh._ Right now, I'm probably the luckiest woman in the world, thanks to present company, and I'm worrying about my luggage._ Go figure._

_Pull it together, Swan! You have always dreamed about meeting Edward; now is _not _the time to lose your mind. _

Lost in thought, the two steps up to the veranda take me by surprise and I trip over them. Before I can hit the ground, however, a strong arm wraps around my waist and a hand grabs a hold of my right arm. Without hesitation, the magnetic current flares to life and makes it seem nearly impossible to step away. I feel surprised by the sudden turn of events, and I look up into Edward's eyes, seeing a light flickering in them. His grip tightens for a second, but then he takes a step back. Even as he looks to the side, the pull remains.

_What is going on? _I ask myself. He looks back at me, and I immediately notice that his eyes are darker.

"T-Thank you," I stutter, my heart pounding in my ears.

"Don't mention it," he replies with a hard edge to his words.

_Huh? _I wonder, momentarily confused. _Oh, I get it._

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," I say, hoping against all odds that I sound reassuring. "I signed the non-disclosure agreement."

"What?" he asks, puzzled. Realization flickers across his face and one corner of his mouth turns up in a crooked smile. Clearly, he's finding something amusing. "That's not what I meant, and 'don't mention it' is a normal response. You must have heard it before?"

"Of course, I'm sorry. I just assumed," I reply, my cheeks heating up.

He nods and the crooked smile is still in place. "Come on."

He turns toward the front door, but, almost in the same movement, suddenly turns back. His eyes search the immediate vicinity before turning to me.

"You need to be more careful about what you say," he urges me. "You caught a break with the fact that the microphone guy is currently off somewhere in my driveway, looking for his shoe."

I barely manage to suppress the giggle that's threatening to escape; I don't think he would appreciate it if I laughed, but that just sounds so ridiculous. After subtly regaining my composure, I look around and quickly realize what he's talking about. Mike is standing over by the fountain, trying to balance the camera on his shoulder whilst holding the microphone above his head.

_I forgot about the camera, _I realize with a shock.

"I'm coming, wait for me! I'll be right there!" Mike yells, standing with his legs wide apart in an attempt to keep his jeans from dropping to the floor.

_Hasn't he heard of a belt?_

_I blame Edward's presence,_ my subconscious/alter ego replies dryly.

_Okay, let's go with that, _l think, before turning back to look at Edward.

"I-I'm sorry," I stumble out, noticing the frown that has appeared on his face.

"You say that a lot. Just try to be more careful," he replies, sounding a little impatient.

"I will," I whisper, almost feeling like a child in the principal's office. I know I messed up, but I'm not used to this and it's not like I did it on purpose.

_Maybe if you had stopped staring at his butt, you would have seen the steps. Then none of this would be happening_, my subconscious/alter ego sneers at me.

My mouth drops open. _That's _not_ what happened!_

_Sure it isn't_, she says sarcastically.

"Would you just shut up!" I quickly raise my hand and clamp it over my mouth in shock.

Edward spins around and looks at me with an incredulous expression on his face. "What did you just say?" he asks.

"Nothing." I wave my hand in the air and smile awkwardly. "Don't mind me."

"Okay," he says, sounding unsure. "Follow me. There are some people in the house who wait to meet you."

_I'm not meeting his parents, am I?_ I ask myself, feeling apprehensive.

I cautiously follow him through the door and my eyes widen at the first sight of the interior. To my right is a sweeping marble staircase that leads to the upper floor of the house; directly beneath those stairs, are more in the same design going down to what I'm assuming to be the basement, or perhaps just a lower level. The banisters are black and have been intricately crafted into a beautiful design.

The foyer has a high ceiling as the upper floor looks down upon it, and hanging from the ceiling is a beautiful chandelier that forms the focal point, along with the stairs. Up ahead, the foyer forms a short, yet wide passage that intersects with a long, horizontal hallway. On the other side of it is an arched doorway leading into the formal living room. Even from where I'm standing, I can see it's exceptional.

I follow him through the foyer and he doesn't walk into the living room. Instead, he turns left in the hallway. Through a set of open double-doors, I see the formal dining room; it's next to the living room. The only thing splitting the two rooms is a wall with a double sided, stone fireplace and arched doorways on either side of it.

On my left, we pass a set of closed double doors and I feel my curiosity pique. The end of the hallway forms a 'T' and we turn right. To the left is another arched doorway, but it's a dead end, since the two doors on the other side of it are also closed.

We walk past another arch, and through it I see the first few steps of a winding staircase leading up, and to the left, the first steps of it winding down to the lower level. A few feet further are double doors that also lead into the dining room. As I look straight ahead, my breath is knocked out of me. Through an arched doorway, I can see part of the kitchen peeking out and it's like the one from my dreams has suddenly materialized right in front of me.

_This house is fantastic! I still don't see how you pay $56 million for it, but wow!_

There are three walls built horizontally, diagonally and vertically with floor to ceiling windows. Also built into the vertical wall are French doors leading out onto a balcony. It's completely open plan with the kitchen to the left, the informal dining area in front of me, and the casual lounge over by the horizontal window.

Where the lounge and dining area are closest to the windows, the kitchen fills up the space in the large corner the room creates. There's another doorway in the same wall as the arch we just walked through, but further to the left; I assume it leads to the pantry or something. There's also a door in the only other wall that doesn't have a window. Where it leads to, I have no idea.

I hear someone clear their throat and realize, much to my embarrassment, that I've been staring at the room, not noticing the people in it. A young guy comes walking over with a face splitting grin, and he places his arms around me in a tight hug. "Hi, I'm Seth," he introduces himself.

Shocked, I stand completely still. After a second or so passes, I lightly pat him awkwardly on his back. "It's nice to meet you, Seth. I'm Bella," I reply, feeling a little uncomfortable and self-conscious.

After he takes a step back, I turn to look at Edward.

"Well, I guess introducing Seth is unnecessary," Edward says. Then he points toward the others in the room, before continuing with the introductions. "This is Sam, my bodyguard, and his wife, Emily; she's also Leah and Seth's sister. That is Leah, she's my assistant, and this is Mrs. Cope, my second mother and also part time housekeeper. Everyone, this is Isabella."

Mrs. Cope smiles lovingly up at him before turning to me. "Call me Margaret, dear."

"Actually, I prefer Bella. But thank you, it's really nice to meet you all," I reply with a soft smile on my face; something about Margaret makes you feel comfortable. Feeling curious, I turn towards Seth. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you do?"

He laughs. "Oh, that. I also work for Edward, though I'm technically still training to become an official bodyguard. In the meantime, I'm helping Sam and gaining experience."

Just as I'm about to respond, I'm distracted as the dog I met earlier comes walking through the door with her tail wagging. Crouching down next to her, Edward reaches out and gently strokes her head. "And this is Lita; she's almost two and a half months old."

I take a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. _You can have a normal conversation with Edward Cullen. I'm not sure how, but you can._

"I didn't know you had a dog," I say. The words barely leave my mouth, before his posture goes rigid.

_What did I say?_ I wonder. _Is that anger flashing in his eyes?_

"She was a gift," he replies, his movements lithe as he gets up. "Margaret, would you mind showing Is… Bella the house? I have some calls to make."

_Whoa, did I miss something? It's like he's riding a seesaw: up-down, up-down._

_Tell me about it,_ my subconscious/alter ego says dryly. Well, at least we're in agreement.

"Sure honey, go ahead," Margaret says, before turning towards me. "Come on, sweetheart. I'll show you your room first. Is your luggage still outside?"

_Oh yeah, my luggage, _I think, smiling sheepishly.

Apparently that's all the answer she needs, as she turns to look at Seth. "Dear, would you mind bringing it in for her?"

"Sure, I'll get right on it," he replies, staring at Edward as if to communicate something.

_What was that all about?_ I ask myself, watching as he walks through the door.

"Excu..." Edward starts, but is interrupted when Mike and a tired looking Eric walk through the door.

"Okay, whatever you did the last couple of minutes, I need you to do it again; I was supposed to film it," Mike says. Meanwhile, a sound is coming from Eric that I think is supposed to be a whistle, but he is too out of breath to do it properly. Clearly, he isn't used to exercise.

"Nice" – pant – "house, dude," he says, looking every bit as exhausted as he sounds. "Can I" – pant – "please have" – pant – "a glass of water?"

Turning back to look at Mike, I see he's still looking expectantly at us. "Mike, I'm not that good an actress," I reply hesitantly.

"Well, I asked you to wait, so why didn't you?" he asks with an attitude, and I almost expect him to cross his arms and start tapping his foot.

_How am I supposed to answer that? Edward told me to follow him._ Feeling slightly panicked, I look over at Edward and see a warning light flickering in his eyes. Luckily, it's not directed at me but at Mike. Even though I feel bad for him, I feel nerves flutter in my stomach as I look at Edward.

_Is he standing up for me? _I wonder with what I'm sure is a goofy grin.

"You can do that pause image thing with the name on the screen. It will do," Edwards says, obviously annoyed. At what or who, I'm not sure. However, if I had to guess I would say Mike.

As I turn back towards Mike, the thought crosses my mind that I probably look like a cartoon with my head going back and forth between him and Edward. Mike has a nervous smile on his face as he asks, "Okay, can you call Marcus and tell him that? I'm not really feeling up to it."

Guilt starts tugging on my conscience, as I realize that he could get into trouble at work because of us. "Maybe we should help him..." I trail off as Edward interrupts me with a look. _What does that mean?_

"Um, sorry to ask this, but I don't know you that well. What does that look mean?" I ask, completely sincere. Hearing a strange sound coming from my right, I turn my head in that direction and see that it's Sam trying his best to suppress his laughter. Next to him, Emily has found an interesting pattern on the floor and Leah's smile is so big, she looks like she's advertising toothpaste.

Confused by their reactions, I frown and shift my gaze from one face to another. "What?"

Leah gets up from a bar stool that's over by the kitchen counter and starts towards me with a mischievous gleam in her eye. Stopping next to me, she throws her arm around my shoulders. "I think I like you already. What do you think, Edward?" she asks, looking up at him. She seems extremely smug about something, though Edward doesn't give any indication that he heard her. Although, the look he's currently throwing my way sends a shiver down my spine.

_Sheesh, if looks could kill, I wouldn't be standing here._

The animosity in his eyes causes my mood to plummet, but I decide to try my best not to let it show. It's not like I was expecting love at first sight or anything like that, I was just kind of hoping that we would at least get along. However, that can only work if he doesn't try to obliterate me with his eyes like something you would see in a Sci-fi movie. Clearly something is bothering him, but even if you take into account the 'death glare', it can't possibly have anything to do with me because we just met. Therefore, the only thing I can do is give him some space. Once he has dealt with whatever it is that's bothering him, he'll warm up to me. I'm sure of it. I can only hope he doesn't take forever to work through all of his issues.

~~}*{~~

"Dear, are you all right?" Margaret asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... I can't believe I'll be sleeping in here," I say, slightly overwhelmed by the room. Not to mention the view. I'm extremely grateful Edward added the access restriction clause; I really don't want the whole world to see me acting this way.

_How in the world are there people who can afford to live like this?_

Looking at the basket on the bed, I can't help but think of all the detail that went into getting this room ready for me. Saying it's 'a little hard to take in' is putting it mildly. "Who put this together?" I ask, pointing at the basket.

"As far as I know, Alice did," Leah answers. She and Emily had decided to join us on our little tour through the house, and I use the term 'little' loosely.

_All of this just to make me feel welcome, _I think, shaking my head. I don't know what's up with Edward, but at least now I know for sure that it has nothing to do with me. I mean, he even asked his friend to help out.

Walking over to the window to look out over the magnificent view again, I hear Leah's voice coming from behind me. "Bella, are you an early riser?"

I turn and look at her with a puzzled expression. "I guess you could say so. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, in that case, I feel like should warn you. Do you see that balcony over there?" She points over to the one on the far right that's clearly visible from where we're standing. As I nod in reply, I wonder what she's getting at. Fortunately, she doesn't keep me in suspense for long. "Just make sure to keep the curtains closed until _after_ you have seen Edward in the morning. You see, that's his balcony and he likes to do yoga out on it every morning. _Naked,_" she says gravely. Her face is completely serious and there isn't a hint of humor in her voice.

My mouth drops open. _He likes to do _what_?_

_Honey, I hope you packed your binoculars because we're gonna need 'em, _my subconscious/alter ego says meaningfully, wiggling her eyebrows.

Multiple images involuntarily conjure up in my head, as I look from one face to another. Margaret is fluffing a cushion on one of the chairs, Emily is pouting while looking out the window, and Leah is looking at me with a dead serious expression on her face. Leah's left eye twitches slightly, and she presses her lips more firmly together. The next moment, Emily cracks and she starts laughing. Margaret and Leah soon follow.

"Oh Bella, you should have seen your face!" Leah exclaims, bending over in laughter. "You looked like you didn't know whether to be appalled or intrigued!"

At the sound of her words, my blush betrays me and I bite my lip nervously.

"Don't worry, Bella. We're just teasing you. We mean no harm," Emily says, wiping her fingers underneath her eyes.

Slowly, a hesitant smile breaks through the embarrassment. In a way, this was just what I needed to make me feel welcome. Sure, for a moment they were laughing at my expense, but they did it like friends laughing at each other over a prank or whatever. They didn't make me feel like a small, unwanted, little worm. As I look at Margaret and see a big smile on her face, hope is born within me that maybe this won't be as bad as I was starting to think it would be. Of course, the meeting Edward part isn't bad, but dealing with the camera and whatever it is that's bothering him is.

_This is actually happening! _I think, spinning slowly around and taking everything in. _I can do this!_

~~}*{~~

A few minutes before sitting down for dinner, they film us walking up the stairs for the _'End of the First Day'_ scene. Everyone has left except for Mike and Eric, but hopefully they will be leaving soon; it's any self-conscious person's worst nightmare to have a camera following them around, even if it is with their consent.

As we make our way to the kitchen, I feel grateful that we're eating in there and not in the formal dining room. There's no doubt in my mind that the awkwardness would certainly have kicked up a notch if we were eating in the dining room. Margaret has left everything ready for us, and it's not long before we're sitting down and an uncomfortable silence is filling the air.

Though she prepared a lovely dinner consisting of steak with mushroom sauce and baked potatoes, I'm finding it difficult to eat. Looking down at the patterns I'm drawing with my fork in the sauce, I realize that on any other day I would have loved this meal, but it's a little difficult to swallow when you can cut the atmosphere in the room with a knife. As the silence stretches and I push my food around on my plate, the thought that I was doing the exact same thing roughly twenty-four hours ago, crosses my mind – though circumstances, and above all, location, have changed considerably.

So far, Edward has barely spoken two words since we sat down, and I'm not much of a conversationalist either. I know I have to do something; I'm just not sure what. In the meantime, I'm struggling to keep myself from staring at him; the last thing I want is to make him feel uncomfortable. I do think he did notice a few looks though, since I have felt his eyes on me more than once.

_Oh boy, I hope he doesn't think I'm stalker material._

"So how long have you known Margaret?" I ask, hoping to get some kind of a response from him. Something needs to break this tension.

_Maybe if you pull your neckline down a little and give him a view of certain assets, he'd be more willing to have a conversation, _my subconscious/alter ego suggests helpfully.

_Where does she come up with this stuff? She's working overtime today. This is the first time she has vocalized her opinions so frequently._

"I've known her since I was little; she was my parents' housekeeper, and she was also like my part time nanny," he answers.

_Phew..._ I breathe a sigh in relief. _He answered and that's a good sign._

For a few minutes, it's quiet before I hear his voice again. "What happened to your hand?" he asks.

My head snaps up. _My what?_

Looking down at my knuckles, I notice the vague bruising which I had forgotten all about thanks to Edward's presence. The bruising doesn't look terrible and though it's a little sore, it's nothing unbearable. _I wonder what Edward's reaction would be if he knew, in some way, he's part of the reason I have it?_

After nervously reaching out for my glass of red wine, I take a rather large sip. Looking up at him through my lashes, I say hesitantly, "Oh, that's nothing. I uh..." Failing to come up with a good excuse, I decide to go with honesty. "I hit someone."

At the sound of my words, he starts coughing and his face turns red, as he gestures wildly at his back.

_Is he choking?_ I ask myself, panicked. _Maybe I should have timed my answer better._

_Yes, he's choking, genius. Now help the man! _my subconscious/alter ego yells at me.

_I should really consider naming her. Bella 2.0 has a nice ring to it. Oh, what am I thinking about? I'm wasting time here! _I think, scrambling up and out of my chair.

"Raise your arms above your head!" I yell, scared beyond words.

He follows my instructions, and I try to gently hit him between his shoulder blades. Thinking it's not working, I hit harder. "Drink a little bit of your wine, a little liquid will help!" I exclaim.

Again, he does as I ask. After putting the glass back on the table, he sits up straight and he slowly gets better. Before I can stop myself, I push him forward and lift the back of his shirt. Almost getting distracted thanks to the muscles on his back, I refocus and see it's a little red where I have hit him.

"I'm so sorry. It doesn't hurt too badly, does it?" I ask with remorse.

"I'm fine, thank you," he says, his voice sounding a little hoarse.

I lean over his shoulder so I can see his face and think, _Is that mushroom sauce on the tip of his nose? Oops, I must have pushed his face into his plate. My bad._

He turns his head toward me and looks surprised at my close proximity. Picking up a napkin, I smile sheepishly before reaching out towards his face.

"You got a little something _right_ here," I say, wiping it off. "There, all better."

I give a quick, awkward smile and return to my seat. Outwardly, I'm reasonably calm. Inwardly, I'm screaming at the top of my lungs, _I just wiped mushroom sauce off of Edward Cullen's nose!_

He clears his throat and takes another sip of his wine. Looking at me, I notice that the emotions flickering through his eyes are a mix between amusement and anger. It's an odd combination. "So what happened? What made you... _hit_ someone?" he asks, cautious and curious at the same time.

_And here I was, hoping he wouldn't remember the reason why he choked. I guess it was too much to ask._ Almost at the same time, another thought occurs to me. _Does he by any chance think that I snapped and might snap again?_

As I contemplate that worrying thought, I nervously avert my eyes from his. Finally, after a few seconds have passed, I find the courage to answer him. "A… a guy kissed me when I didn't feel like it."

His eyes widen. "So you hit him?"

I nod and swallow heavily, wondering why the temperature is rising all of a sudden. "Yeah, you had to be there."

After picking up my wine glass, I take a big mouthful and think, _Strange, I'm normally not much of drinker. Not that his presence is helping matters. On the contrary, it's rather having the opposite effect._

For a moment, he looks unsure about something. _Maybe he thinks I'm unstable and he's worried about his safety._

Much to my surprise, the corner of his mouth turns up into a gorgeous crooked smile and I can't help but stare. In the back of my mind, I can practically hear a voice coming over an intercom saying, "All coherent thoughts are now boarding at Gate 1."

"So if I were to kiss you, would you hit me?" he asks playfully.

_Where the hell did that come from? _crosses my mind right before, you guessed it, I spit an entire mouthful of wine in his face.

"Oh no," I whisper. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."

_Is he joking? Or is he possibly __flirting with me__?_ I wonder, waiting for his pending reaction to having wine spit in his face.

_Ugh, I got nothing_, Bella 2.0 comments.

"Oh, this is pure gold," I hear Mike say. Oh crap, I somehow forgot about him and Eric. You know, during the choking and everything.

On the verge of wishing that the ground will open and swallow me whole, I mouth 'sorry' to Edward for what feels like the hundredth time today. "Tell you later," I say nervously.

_Oh crap, now it sounds like _I_ a__m__ flirting! _I realize, wiping my mouth with a napkin. _Just when I thought this day couldn't get any more embarrassing._

_Ah man, I cannot believe I just said that – I mean, thought that_. Feeling my mood drop even further, I feel the need to clarify what I meant and I clear my throat as delicately as possible. "I-I'm not flirting, just saying..."

He dries the wine off of his face and neck with a napkin, all the while looking me in the eye. Something almost tangible starts building in the air. Sparks are flying and they rival a fireworks display on the 4th of July. My breath feels stuck in my throat and I'm completely lost in his eyes – they're like a green maze you have no desire to get out of.

Unfortunately, the moment breaks when I register a sound in the back of my mind. "Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are..."

Just as I start to think that I have completely lost it, I hear Mike mumble, "Sorry, my mom calls me every night."

_His personalized ring tone for when his mother calls is, 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star?'_ I look at him, astonished. Turning my head to gauge Edward's reaction, it appears as though he didn't hear anything; he is still staring at me.

_Why?_ I wonder, puzzled.

I turn to Bella 2.0 for an answer, but she just waves me off. _Nah, maybe later._

After realizing that he's blatantly staring at me, Edward clears his throat and puts his napkin back on the table. As he looks down at his plate, I once again notice his beautiful head of hair. Suddenly, I'm overcome by the uncontrollable urge to touch it. To stop myself from making an even bigger fool of myself, I quickly sit on my hands. I've embarrassed myself enough for today to last a lifetime.

~~}*{~~

I turn on my stomach and place my arm under my pillow, trying to fall asleep. I've been tossing and turning for who knows how long, and there doesn't seem to be an end in sight. After picking up my phone from the bedside table, I look at the screen. It reads 11:17_._

Turning on my back, I feel frustrated. _Why can't I fall asleep? The bed is amazing and my pillow… Don't get me started on my pillow. To top it off, I didn't sleep well last night. So what is keeping me up?_

I growl inaudibly, hit my pillow with my fist and lie back down. I finally start to drift off when I hear the sound of a car leaving. _Where's Edward going at this hour?_

Deciding that it's very unlikely that I'm going to find out within the next couple of minutes, I shrug it off and try to fall asleep. Sometime later, I'm woken up by the sound of something scratching on my bedroom door. _What is that? And what time is it?_

I look at my phone and see it is 2:14_._ Throwing the covers off of me, I push my legs off the bed and walk over to the door. After opening it slowly, I warily poke my head out and stifle a scream as I feel something brush against my legs. _What the hell was that? _I yell inwardly.

A split second later, I find myself standing on my bed without a clue as to how I got there. My heart is beating rapidly and I feel even more freaked out as something wet touches my toes. Mustering up all the courage I can, I keep one eye closed and cautiously look down, only to see an adorable puppy wagging her tail.

_That's what you're scared of? Ugh, I'm going back to sleep, _Bella 2.0 says before pulling her '_Mrs. Cullen_' eye mask over her eyes.

_I really need to look into the fact that I'm hearing her more often, _I think worriedly. _And let's not forget the visuals. _

Climbing off slowly, I crouch down next to the puppy and gently rub her head. "Hey girl, what are you doing here? You want some company?"

She licks my cheek in reply before jumping on the bed. _Maybe I should take her for a walk; she's too young to be housebroken, and I have _no_ desire to sleep in a wet bed._

After thinking it over for a few seconds, I decide to do it. "Come on, girl. Let's go for a walk," I say, pleasantly surprised as she follows me to the door.

Though Margaret had given me a tour of the house earlier, there are still some rooms I haven't seen. Among those is Edward's room – or suite, whatever you want to call it – the basement level, and the room we passed when we first came into the house. She didn't say why we passed it.

I turn the light in the hallway on and walk towards the stairs. As I climb down them, I see the lights in the foyer are on and I'm reminded of Edward's unexpected departure. Pushing that thought away, I wonder where I should take her. I haven't had a tour of the grounds yet. I gently gnaw on my lip and decide it doesn't matter; I doubt I'll get lost. The house is _big_, so it won't be hard to keep it in sight. I descend the stairs to the garden level of the house and walk towards the long horizontal hallway – the floor plan here resembles that of the main floor.

I walk through an informal living room that's basically open plan, connected to part of the hallway, and over to a set of French doors. Trying very hard to remember the alarm code Edward gave me earlier, I type it in. Relief washes over me as the code is accepted, as that means I entered it correctly and the alarm won't go off as a result of a failed attempt.

Oh, I can hear myself now. _No, officer, I'm not a deranged fan. I _am _currently living with Edward Cullen. _Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if they brought out a straitjacket after that.

After opening the door, I walk out on to the veranda and look at the scene in front of me. The pool is surrounded by garden lights, and I can't help but pinch myself to make sure that I'm really here.

"Oww!" I quickly rub the spot on my arm and think, _Okay, so it's not a dream._

Lita, if I'm remembering her name correctly, runs past me and down the stairs. Keeping an eye on for her, I go and stand at the edge of the pool. The view along with the landscaping takes my breath away; it looks magical to say the least.

A shiver runs down my spine and I realize I should have put a sweater on before coming outside; the night air is rather cool. I cross my arms in an attempt to stay warm, and the only part of my body that is warm is my feet. It's after two in the morning, and here I am standing in an old '_Star Wars'_ t-shirt that could fit an eight year old, fleece shorts and my Uggs. Clearly, it's not a well thought out outfit.

My mind starts to wander and memories of the last few hours replay in my head. For a moment during dinner, I thought Edward was almost... maybe... _flirting_. The thought causes me to shake my head and snort in a very unlady-like manner. _That's ridiculous. Why would Edward be flirting with me? And who can forget the way he said goodnight? I almost felt like I was being dismissed!_

Shortly after dinner, Mike and Eric left. But not before Mike shook my hand again, leaving a note with his number on it behind. After Edward had closed the door behind them, an awkward silence filled the room and I stood there, rocking back and forth on my feet, my mouth going from a small smile to a pout. I was startled when he finally spoke up right in the middle of a pout, and it probably looked like I was making a fish face.

He gave me the alarm codes and urged me to memorize them instead of keeping the piece of paper with me, (someone might steal it). He showed me where the spare key is hidden and gave me a remote for the gate. Again, he asked me to not let the remote out of my sight if I were to go somewhere. Then he checked to make sure that I knew the schedule for tomorrow; that's when the promotional photo shoot and the small video segment they want to film are taking place. _Ugh, I'm not looking forward to that at all._

After reminding me of the shoot, he said goodnight and excused himself. I felt like there was subtext to his goodnight: "You go your way, and I'll go my way."

I had no idea what to make of it, so I decided to unpack. That's when I discovered that I forgot the small carry-on with all my books back in my room in Forks. Trying to deal with the disappointment and unpacking, I called Angela. She answered the phone with a squeal and went on to say, "So what's he like? Tell me everything!"

Instead of saying 'hello', I jumped right in and skimmed over the details. I told her I flew first class, how nice his house is and that he has a dog. Knowing that the chances are pretty great that they'll show me on my knees and everything else they caught on film, I also filled her in on that. The kiss on the hand got yet another squeal, which immediately turned into her saying, "Ooh, sorry to hear that."

She asked if I was okay, not laughing once, and I was grateful, to put it mildly. After talking to Angela, I called Charlie and he wanted to know whether I'm being treated right and if I'm happy. I answered him as honestly as I could, though it was hard since I couldn't find the words to describe how I'm being treated. Apart from checking on me, he also said that he is expecting at least two calls a week. When he started on me giving Jacob a call, I began praying for a low battery. No such luck. However, I did promise to answer my phone if he ever called.

After the calls, I took a shower. The bathroom looked like something out of a magazine, and I don't mean the "before" shot in a home improvement magazine. No way, more like something out of a five star hotel. I finished up getting ready for bed and had nothing left to do, not to mention the lack of sleep from the previous night started to kick in, so I got my vitamin supplement and headed downstairs for a glass of juice.

When I got down to the kitchen, I found it really hard to help myself; I felt like an intruder. Luckily, I got past that after trying to imagine Edward making breakfast, lunch and/ or dinner. I couldn't see that happening, not in a million years. Fortunately, Margaret was an absolute sweetheart this afternoon; she made sure I knew where everything was in the kitchen, pantry and the laundry rooms. She also brought me up to speed with the cleaning crew's schedule – with a house this big, you need more than one maid. And you heard right, laundry _rooms_; one downstairs and one upstairs. It's ridiculous, I know.

I had just put the vitamin on my tongue to swallow, when I noticed Edward standing in the doorway with a frown on his face. Who knows what was going through his mind. I certainly have no idea…

The light breeze picks up a few strands of my hair, and I snap out of my musings. Tucking my hair behind my ears, I think of how strange it feels not having my glasses on; I'm so used to wearing them, even though technically I don't need to.

My glasses cause me to think of everyone back in Forks. _Sigh_. I miss everyone all already. I'm not used to being away from home, and it's not like I can tell them that it feels a little lonely here in this big house. Not to mention Edward's strange behavior. He has been quiet, playful, possibly flirty, a little irritated and at one point maybe even cynical. That was just during dinner, so I don't know how I'm supposed to keep up.

I break out of my reverie when I feel goose bumps on my arms. Not able to stand in the chilly night air any longer, I decide to head back into the house. "Lita! Come on, girl!" I call out.

She comes running over, and I can't help but think, _Wow, she's obedient! I just hope she did what I brought her out here to do._ _If not, it's not my house or dog. It's not like Edward asked me to take her for a walk._

_Edward_. I sigh and think how strange it is saying his name like I know him. After locking the door behind me and re-entering the alarm code, I head towards the stairs. As I start climbing them, I hear a door open and then Edward's and someone else's voices.

In the back of my mind, I wonder where Lita has gone off to but I know she must be here somewhere. I climb the rest of the stairs as softly as possible, my pulse racing, and I can't help but feel guilty for what I'm about to do: _spy_. Especially since there are other stairs I could use.

As soon as the door comes into view, I look. I immediately spy – I mean, see – a woman with her arms around his neck. She has shoulder length, red hair and she's wearing a short, sequined dress with a pair of strappy heels. My fingers tighten around the banister as I notice that his arms are around her waist.

"Wait here," I hear him say. He makes sure she's stable on her own two feet before going upstairs.

_What's going on? Is it possible that the rumors are true?_ I shrink away from the thought, climbing the last few stairs with dread. _It can't be true._

_What if she did something? _I think, taking another look at the woman._ She could have spiked his drink._

_Yeah, that's how he took the stairs two-two at a time without falling_. Apparently, Bella 2.0 is awake.

I decide to ignore her comment, feeling sure that the woman did something. Slowly, a plan starts taking shape in my head and resolve forms in my gut. _Don't worry, Edward. I'll save you!_

Listening carefully to make sure he's not coming back down the stairs, I take a deep breath to steady my nerves and walk over to her. Involuntarily, I start hearing the theme song of '_Mission Impossible_' in my head.

_Got to save Edward! _I repeat over and over again.

She sees me approaching and giggles. "Hi," she says, waving.

Plastering a smile on my face, I let my feet carry me closer. _Just get it over with! You have to help him!_

"Hello, Edward asked if you could perhaps go outside and around the house, to the side entrance; he has a surprise planned." I hold my breath, hoping she'll believe me.

She giggles. "Sure thing, doll."

She opens the door and stumbles outside. I consider calling her a cab, but hearing footsteps on the stairs causes me to change my mind and I quickly close the door. I practically jump out of my skin when I hear his voice coming from behind me.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asks suspiciously.

I turn around slowly. _Oh boy, how am I going to get out of this? More importantly, why am I only realizing now that she can't get out? The gate is probably closed!_

Bella 2.0 is tapping her foot. _You really didn't think this through, did you, Bella?_

My throat starts to close up. "I can explain _everything_," I squeak out.

* * *

**End Notes:**

First, don't be too harsh on Edward! Trust me. Secondly, please share your thoughts by clicking **review**! I love reading them! They make my day and inspire me to continue. :D

Oh, almost forgot. I don't know if anyone is wondering about how you pronounce Lita's name, but here it is: Lee-tah.

Till next time,

Pixie


	11. The Deep End

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

Wow, thank you so much for all the support! Thanks to everyone who Favorite Author, Author Alert, Favorite Story and Story Alerted me! And big thanks to everyone who recommended this story. :)

Thanks to Miss-ReadAlot-579, BlueDiamondRing, Daisy Grace, Mommywanda, Ri40, JitterBugGirl, Kelly, Hope Edwards, Accsmom, ILuvWords10, Cullen-madness, iBubba, Carmel4lyfe, 1FlirtyBullShtr, RosalieHale1994, Poohbabesamoi22, The Irish Cullen, Anaderol29aidualc, Arocora, Midgie, CullenCarina, LiLi82, Sweeney Todd's Angel, Kembie, Lillinna, AngiJ, Sheiannn, TeamRobbiePattz, Fearless16, DontsayIquit, Sweetmomma75, Jessicasheehan, Sunfeathers, Justme317, Aye436, Kitty888 and EASEmama for reviewing! There are no words to tell you how much it means to me. Every single review I have received so far is the reason I'm continuing this story! You inspire me. :D

About this chapter: I hope you like it! Also, I have added the date next to the POV. I'll be adding the date to previous chapters also. Thanks to AngiJ who suggested it. The next EPOV will most likely be chapter 13! :)

Thanks to my beta, DutchessDeeDee!

See you at the bottom...

Pixie

**Beta'd by **_DutchessDeeDee_ **~*~ Revised by **_CXC-02_

* * *

**Chapter 11 ~ ****The Deep End**

**Bella POV**_ - May 2010_

He tilts his head to the side. "Okay, what exactly is it that you want to explain?"

I try to stand nonchalantly with my hand against the door. However, I'm getting the distinct feeling that it's not working, that in fact, I'm looking more suspicious than ever. His eyes roam over me, slowly taking everything in. My breath hitches as his eyes stop, all of his focus centered on my legs.

_Oh please! Oh please! Oh please! Don't tell me I forgot to shave my legs!_

I try to look at them inconspicuously, and I'm relieved to find that they are in fact shaved. It leaves me wondering what exactly he's looking at. Not to mention I have no idea how to answer him.

_Shorts, plus legs, plus he's a man, do the math! It isn't rocket science, Einstein! _Bella 2.0 yells impatiently.

A light blush spreads over my cheeks, and I realize that he is still waiting for a reply. "Just why I'm closing the door and ah... stuff," I answer nervously, gently gnawing my lip. Even to my own ears, I'm not making any sense.

He quirks an eyebrow, though his eyes remain on my legs. "What about the door?" he asks.

_You're telling me that he doesn't know? He didn't see you? Let me hear a 'Whoop-whoop!' _Bella 2.0 pumps her fist in the air. _Let the record show: Never underestimate the power of a pair of great legs! _

I shift my weight from one foot to the other. Did I mention how uncomfortable I'm starting to feel with him staring at me? I now know what a bug under a telescope feels like. Bending my knees slightly, I wave my hand in his line of vision. He snaps out of it with a start and quickly looks away, making sure to avoid eye contact. I find it hard to believe, but I almost get the feeling he is embarrassed.

Edward clears his throat before asking, "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," I answer slowly, grateful that I seem to have made it past the questions about the door.

Bella 2.0 scoffs. _Don't hold your breath._

Suddenly, he lifts his head and looks around the room – like he is searching for someone. "Did you perhaps see a young woman?" he asks, sounding concerned.

The more Edward talks, the more I start to get a nagging feeling that he's not drunk. If he was, wouldn't he be a little unsteady on his feet or have slurred speech? I'm not sure I want to know the answer. The silence following his question drags on, and Edward starts to resemble a ticking time-bomb. I decide the safer route would be to pretend not to know anything.

"When?" I ask, looking like butter couldn't melt in my mouth.

"Just now, here," he answers impatiently, frowning.

"Here, as in your house? Or here, as in Los Angeles?" I ask innocently. _Oh boy, I'm really trying his patience now._

He inhales through his teeth before pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb in a clear attempt to try and stay calm. The night is not going the way I hoped it would by a long shot.

_Of course not, _Bella 2.0 comments with a sarcastic grin. _You were probably thinking more along the lines of a honeymoon suite with wine, moonlight and roses._

"Here!" he shouts, gesturing wildly at the floor. The sudden rise in volume in his voice causes me to jump back in surprise. "She was standing right here when I left!"

"All right, all right. No need to shout," I mumble, though not softly enough. Edward looks like he is about to explode. There's no way around it now, so I need to try to stay as close to the truth as possible. I consider each word carefully and feel the guilt eating away at me, even though what I'm about to say isn't technically lying. "_Ooh her! _Yeah, I did see her. When she uh... left, she looked like she had just won something."

Bella 2.0 snorts in a very unlady-like manner. _The only thing she won is a night under the stars._

"Won something?" he asks with disbelief. It feels like he is seeing right through me. Since I don't bite my nails, I have to resist the sudden urge to start sucking on my thumb. Very wisely, Bella 2.0 chooses not to comment. Meanwhile, Edward seems to be deliberating something. He pauses for a few seconds before continuing. "Did you see her talking to anyone on her phone?"

"No, I didn't," I answer truthfully, and am extremely grateful to be able to do so. The conversation isn't going the way I was expecting, and I have no idea where he's going with this. Running his fingers through his hair, Edward starts pacing with his brow slightly furrowed.

_Come here, big boy. Let mama feel those silky strands. _Bella 2.0 licks her lips seductively.

As my eyes follow him, I start getting hot flushes.

_Don't worry, you're not menopausal – you're too young. The cause is Pretty Boy over there, _Bella 2.0 says dryly.

I'm surprised to find him staring at me again, his expression quizzical. Oh crap, I have never been so grateful that people can't read minds! I have to get whatever this is under control before the show has to find a replacement for me because I'm in a mental institution!

"I'm going to go look for her. She couldn't have gotten far." He looks at me like he's trying to figure something out, but then his eyes shift to the door behind me. "Good thing the gate is closed," he says more to himself than to me.

Even though I have no right, I feel a little hurt. I know it's completely unreasonable, but how do I tell my heart that? _I __don't know why I have to be so oversensitive! _I think, swallowing the big lump I feel in my throat.

"Who is she?" I hear myself ask, and mentally stomp my foot out of frustration for my lack of speech control. "Sorry, it's none of my business," I add.

"It's fine." His gaze feels like it's penetrating my skin, seeing right into my soul. "Her name is Renata. She's an old friend of mine; she grew up with Alice and me," he answers. His voice tells me that he's surprised that I asked.

A feeling of impending doom washes over me. _Renata? As in Renata Hughes, the Broadway actress? She looked so different! Oh, why didn't I recognize her?_ I wonder, panic stricken.

_Unless he knows another Renata, I'm going to say, 'Bingo, we have a winner!' Can someone get the clueless brunette in the front a prize! _Bella 2.0 says sarcastically.

I snap out of it when he gently pulls me to the side, so that he can open the front door. I didn't even see him approach. I pause for a moment, before following him. "I'll help you," I hear myself say.

_I was too quick to assume, now look at the mess I'm in! Can't believe I doubted Edward! Not to mention the way I maneuvered myself around a lie! A marriage is supposed to be built on love, respect and trust!_

_Okay... One, you're not really married! And two, with a little luck she has passed out by now and won't remember a thing in the morning, _Bella 2.0 voices her opinion.

I feel really bad about it, but that doesn't stop me from hoping that Bella 2.0 is right. Lost in thought, I'm surprised when I suddenly crash into a wall. A warm, broad shouldered wall, but a wall nonetheless. I stumble back a few steps, but before I can find myself sitting on the grass, Edward grabs my hand.

"Are you okay?" Realizing he is holding my injured hand, he quickly looks down to where our hands are joined. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your hand further," he says with remorse.

"You didn't," I whisper. He looks into my eyes, and I feel the same magnetic current I felt this afternoon. Without really registering the fact that I'm opening my mouth, I continue. "We probably need flashlights."

He takes a step a step back, looking a little lost. Obviously he also got caught up in the moment.

_Flashlights, really, Bella? Do you wanna die a virgin? _Bella 2.0 asks, shaking her head. I choose to ignore her.

Out of the corner of my eye, something shiny catches my attention. "I think I see something over there," I say, gesturing towards a nearby shrub. He looks over to where I'm pointing, before walking in that direction. I follow, but not by choice. It's not that I mind, but I wonder if he realizes that he's still holding my hand. We get closer and it becomes easier to make out the silhouette in the dark.

"It's her!" he exclaims in relief. He crouches down next to her, pulling me along with him. Luckily, I avoid meeting the grass face to face. His brow furrows in confusion as he looks down at our intertwined hands. Looking up into my eyes, Edward doesn't say anything. The moment breaks when she stirs in her sleep.

"We should probably get her into the house," I mumble, feeling a little incoherent. He nods in agreement and pushes his arms under her legs and shoulders. It almost makes me wish I am the one lying passed out on the ground. Only problem is, even if I were, I wouldn't have known that his arms were around me.

He carries her with complete ease, his strides long and powerful. The way he walks reminds me of a lion. Each movement seems effortless, making the way he carries himself absolutely mesmerizing.

_Come on, admit it, you wanna drool, _Bella 2.0 says with a conspiratorial nod.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see him smirk as I climb the two steps up to the veranda. However, this time I make sure to watch my step. "Is something amusing you, Mr. Cullen?" I ask with a smile, ignoring the fact that it might sound like I'm flirting.

"You could say that," he answers, his smile growing bigger. Suddenly, the smile leaves his face, only to be replaced by a grimace. "What do you think about Mike?"

"Huh?" I stare at him, taken by surprise. "I mean, he's nice, I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"I thought he might be bothering you," he responds, frowning. "Just be careful, okay. He's the kind of guy that will take advantage of you if you let him."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," I reply timidly.

"Would you please lock the door behind you?" he asks, as he starts climbing the stairs. "And remember the alarm."

"Yeah, sure thing," I answer.

Pausing on the stairs, he seems to be deliberating something. "Maybe you can help me first?"

I'm a complete blank for a few seconds, but then it hits me. "Oh, okay."

Following him up the stairs, I try my best not to stare at him, but that's a little hard to do. Even though Edward is a great actor, there's also another reason he is so successful. You can't help but watch him; he's absolutely spellbinding. I almost trip over a step when I involuntarily picture my hands running down his muscular back. At the mere thought of touching him, Bella 2.0's tongue is hanging out like a dog's on a hot summer's day.

"Bella..."

"Bella?" Edward tries again, interrupting my not-so-proper thoughts. I feel an all too familiar blush spreading over my face, ears, and possibly my chest, too.

"Sorry, you were saying?" I ask, smiling sheepishly.

His eyes rest on my cheeks for a moment, before he turns his attention back to me. "I asked if you would please turn down the bed."

I nod and walk further into the room, noticing only then that it's the room directly across from mine. After I have removed all the scatter cushions and pulled the cover back, he places her on the bed. "I'm going to get one of my shirts. Do you think you'll manage changing her?" he asks.

Bella 2.0 is holding up a neon sign that says, 'Shirt donations accepted here', as I'm try to suppress the irrational feeling of jealousy passing through me. _It's just a shirt, just a shirt._

"Yeah, I think so," I reply. Meanwhile, Bella 2.0 is busy plotting on a way to steal said shirt.

While he's away, I get up and walk to the bathroom with the intention of getting a wet towel. With it, I gently start to wipe away most of the makeup on her face. The more I wipe away the many layers of makeup, the more I recognize her. I wonder why she's wearing so much makeup anyway.

"I'll wait outside," he says, as a shirt appears in my line of vision.

"Wait!" He turns back. "Can't you just keep your eyes closed? I'm not sure if I'll be able to hold her up and change her."

He thinks it over before nodding, and he looks extremely uncomfortable as he takes a seat on the bed. "She and Alice are like my sisters, making this a little awkward."

I smile at him, though he doesn't see it. His eyes are shut so tightly that it causes small creases to appear on his forehead. I aim and throw the dress on the chair in the corner, before quickly pulling the shirt over her head.

_This night is so not turning out the way I expected, _I find myself thinking again.

_Tell me about it_, Bella 2.0 says dryly.

I take the opportunity to really look at him since his eyes are closed. His defined jaw causes my fingers to itch with the need to touch him. _Get over it, Bella! You can't have the man sit with his eyes closed for the rest of the night!_

"You can open your eyes now," I say, after one last thorough look.

He breathes a sigh in relief. "Thanks for all your help."

I can't stop myself from smiling broadly. "Don't mention it."

Our eyes lock, and his smile mirrors mine. After getting up, he turns the light off before closing the door behind us. "What happened this afternoon?" he asks.

My ears heat up. "Which incident are you talking about?"

"When we met; I'm not sure how you ended up on your knees," he replies with a crooked smile.

_Kill. Me. Now! _I scream inside my head, covering my face with my hands.

I run my fingers through my hair, before placing my hand on my arm. In the back of my mind, I know this pose. Everything about it says, 'self-conscious'.

"Honestly, Edward, I don't know how to answer you." I sigh, feeling discouraged.

His gaze drops from my eyes to my mouth, and he looks uncomfortable as he snaps out of it. Instead, he focuses all of his attention on a particular spot on the carpet. "When you do know the answer, can you let me know?" he asks with surprised urgency.

"Okay," I reply hesitantly, wondering why it is so important to him.

He raises his gaze to meet mine. "Do you promise?"

I nod, feeling thoroughly confused. "I promise."

"Okay. Goodnight, or should I say good morning?" he asks playfully, his mood suddenly changing.

I laugh and he looks surprised at me. "Goodnight, Edward. See you in the morning."

Our eyes lock one more time, before I close my bedroom door behind me. Lost in my reverie, I turn around towards my bed. "AHH!" I scream. My door flies open, hitting me on the back of my head, causing me to land on my hands and knees.

"What is it? Why did you scream?" Edward asks, sounding out of breath.

I rub the back of my head, getting up. "Oww!"

"Sorry, are you okay?" he asks, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," I answer with my hand still on the back of my head. "There was something looking at me from under the covers."

He takes a step closer to the bed and lifts the covers, only to find Lita staring at us. He chuckles. "It's only Lita. Do you want me to take her out?"

"It's not funny!" I can't stop myself from pouting slightly, feeling a little childish doing so. Once again, his gaze drops to my mouth. I don't get it. I brushed, flossed and even used mouthwash. I know I don't have anything stuck between my teeth, so what is he looking at?

"Yeah, you're right. Goodnight." He walks out and closes the door behind him in such a rush that I barely have time to respond.

"Goodnight," I call after him. Turning back towards my bed, I try to understand what just happened. Edward couldn't get out of here soon enough. He didn't even wait to hear if Lita could stay or not!

~~}*{~~

_Where's the damn manual? _I open another drawer. _It has to be here somewhere!_

I narrow my eyes at the coffee machine. It's refusing to co-operate with me!

I didn't really get all that much sleep after Edward left, so I got an early start this morning. And if you're wondering, Bella 2.0 made sure I opened the curtains before leaving the room. _She _was very disappointed when she realized that Leah did in fact make a joke.

Right now, it's 6:57. I've done all I can do to keep myself busy; I've made my bed, I've showered, and now all I want is breakfast and some coffee. Though that has become a mission of its own, since you need a degree to operate this thing! There are so many options and buttons on the front of the machine, I can't help but think it's a mini _Starbucks_. Where am I supposed to pour the water in? And where does the coffee go?

Leaning against the counter, I contemplate my options. As I take in my surroundings, I close my eyes and relish in the fact that I'm actually here. The house is quiet, and there's not a sound to be heard. Suddenly, a _beep_ comes from behind me, effectively disrupting the quiet, and I nearly have a heart attack. I turn around and see the coffee machine is now mysteriously turned _on_, and the digital clock on the front reads 7:00.

_Of course, it must be set on a timer. _

While the coffee machine is busy, I decide to make myself breakfast. I briefly wonder if Edward would think it's weird if I made pancakes, but then decide not to risk it. I choose a simple bowl of cereal instead. As I turn towards the fridge, I nearly have a heart attack for the second time this morning; Renata is standing in the doorway.

"Hey." I give a small wave and feel like an idiot for doing so.

_She's wearing our shirt, _Bella 2.0 sneers, glaring at Renata.

Looking at the shirt, I have no control over the possessiveness and jealousy that surges through me. I know it's insane, and there's no doubt in my mind that Edward would be running for the hills if he knew what I was feeling. Breaking out of my reverie, I notice Renata taking a step closer.

"Morning," she says hesitantly. For a few seconds, an awkward silence hangs in the air. "I don't believe we have met."

"No, not really. I only saw you briefly last night – I mean, this morning," I answer her cautiously. Let sleeping dogs lie.

She hangs her head in what I assume is embarrassment. "I don't really remember."

"Oh." I'm not normally nosy, but Bella 2.0 gets the better of me. "Edward left pretty late last night."

"I guess so, calling Edward is about the last thing I remember." She takes a seat on one of the bar stools before smiling. "I'm Renata by the way."

"I know, and I'm Bella," I respond, mirroring her smile.

Her face registers recognition. "Oh, now I remember!" My heart skips a beat. "You're Edward's new 'wife', right?" she questions, making quotation marks with her fingers.

I feel my cheeks heat up. _I really like the sound of that!_

"I'm not really sure what to say to that," I reply shyly.

Her smile grows bigger. "You could say, 'call me Mrs. Cullen!'" she exclaims with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

I shake my head. "I could never do that..." I finish the sentence in my head. ..._out loud._

"Come on, live a little! Just once, please?" she pleads, jutting out her lower lip.

"Wow, you're 'puppy dog look' is way better than mine," I say, not meaning for her to hear but she does.

She laughs. "Alice taught me. Though I have to say, no one can beat the master at her own look! She'll get you to do almost anything! Now come on, just do it once."

"Mrs. C..." I mumble.

"A little louder," she says, excitement brewing in her voice.

"Fine, Mrs. Cullen. Happy?" I concede reluctantly.

"Oh hey, Edward," Renata says casually.

I spin around, and it feels like my heart just jumped into my throat.

"I ca..." I start, but don't finish, since the doorway is empty.

Renata bursts out laughing in response, but she quickly stops and rests her head in her hands. "Oww! Now I'm really feeling last night!"

"That was mean." I throw a half-hearted glare her way.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." At least she has the decency to look a little remorseful.

I walk over to the coffee machine and pour two cups. "Last night when I first saw you, I thought you were Edward's girlfriend," I say, before I can stop myself.

"What?" Renata groans. "Oh shit, what did I do?"

I place her cup in front of her. "Your arms were around his neck and his hands on your waist."

She rests her head on the cool counter top. "Oh no, he was probably trying to push me away without making me feel even more rejected!"

"No, I don't think so. You uh... passed out shortly after, and I helped him get you upstairs. Perhaps he did it to steady you."

_Of course, that could be just the denial in you talking, _Bella 2.0 comments.

Renata lifts her head and a light of hope is shining in her eyes. "Really? I mean, I would hate to take advantage of him. People say a lot about him, but he's really a nice guy. He just needs a little guidance."

"Yes, really." I frown. "What do you mean by gui...?"

Suddenly, her eyes widen and she interrupts me. "Why am I wearing this shirt?"

"That's what I helped Edward with. I hope you don't mind," I reply, sounding a little unsure.

Relief washes over Renata's complexion. "Thank you! If Edward and I did something or if he was the one who changed me… Well, that would have been awkward on so many levels!"

I look at her quizzically. "So you and Edward never..."

She shakes her head. "Hell no! Don't get me wrong, I know Edward is hot, but beyond that..." She shakes her head again. "I mean, we did kiss once but nothing really happened. And that's a long time ago! We have known each other since we were little, and we knew if anything were to happen between us, we would never be able to look at each other the same way again. We chose friendship."

"What about Alice?" I ask curiously, wondering when I became so nosy.

_Ah-ha_, Bella 2.0 says, scribbling something down on a legal pad. By her outfit, I would say she is impersonating Sherlock Holmes.

"I can't say for sure. I haven't been with them all the time, but probably not. Those two are even closer than us. Have you met Seth yet?" I nod and she continues. "He always calls Alice Edward's sister from another mother. Anything beyond that with those two is a little hard to imagine."

I'm desperate to ask her about the other girls, especially Rosalie, but I don't want to push her. Instead, I decide to ask her something else. "Why are you up so early?"

"The alarm on my stupid phone went off. I have an early flight back to New York, so I had to set it," she answers.

"So you were only in L.A. for one night?" I question. _Poor woman, she must feel like she's under interrogation!_

She nods. "Yeah, I came to surprise my boyfriend. Instead, I'm the one who got the surprise," she replies bitterly.

"Sorry," I respond, not sure what else to say.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay. Last night I just wanted to drown my sorrows, and I drunk dialed Edward. He must have been worried about me after that call; he went out and searched all of my favorite places here in Los Angeles. I'm honestly not sure what time he found me," she says sadly.

_He left after eleven, I woke up around two, and they probably got back somewhere close to three. He must have searched for at least three hours! _

"You seem better this morning," I reply softly.

"I am. I immediately recognized the room I woke up in, reminding me of the fact that I still have my friends," she responds. "Sorry for unloading all of this on you."

"Don't worry about it. How are you getting to the airport?" I ask.

"I'll ask Leah when she gets here. She should be here within the next hour or so." For a moment, Renata looks down at the cup in her hands before looking back up at me. "Do you know which car Edward took? I need my overnight bag."

"You came in through the front door, so my guess is the car is still outside," I respond. "Unless he parked it in the garage after I went to bed."

She hops off the stool and walks toward the doorway. "Probably a good idea to check the room I slept in first."

Half an hour later, Renata walks back into the kitchen with her wet hair up in a messy bun. I've been sitting comfortably in the corner of the lovely L-shaped couch that's part of the tan-colored lounge set. I've spent the whole time she was away lost in my own thoughts.

"It was in the room on the other side of the bed," she says, smiling. "Good thing I checked first."

_So he can get her lugga__ge. Interesting,_ Bella 2.0 comments, looking like she is Shrek's cousin, she's so green with envy.

This is just silly. My feelings are actually a little hurt! I mentally shake my head at myself. _Swan, you need help and you need it fast!_

* * *

**End Notes:**

Please share you thoughts by clicking **review**! What is you favorite line in this chapter? I love hearing from you! Ah... the thrill of receiving a notification because there's new reviews, alerts or favorites! :D They inspire me, they make me want to write! I'll do my best to update soon!

Till next time,

Pixie


	12. Twelve Peas In A Pod

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

Wow, thank you so much for all the support! Thanks to everyone who Favorite Author, Author Alert, Favorite Story and Story Alerted me. :) Big thanks to everyone who has recommended this story!

Thanks to Ruby Pen, AngiJ, Miss-ReadAlot-579, Zuni-yesi, LiLi82, Waiting4Jasper, Lillinna, Cheermom13, Daisy Grace, Poohbabesamoi22, The Irish Cullen, Cullen-madness, BlueDiamondRing, Sunfeathers, Kembie, Ri40, xXJasperIsSmootherThanYouXx, Chritbella, iBubba, Justme317, Fearless16, RosalieHale1994, VampGirl4ever, Accsmom, JitterBugGirl, Sweetmomma75, Reyes139, Twilighterlaura, I Love EDWARD All The Way, Raining-on-music618, Aye436, Lindsay023, Fluent In Sarcasm, Krisf16, Fallenangel2010, Siledubh, Skent94, LannaMason, Sarahbelikovcullen and Shopgirl525 for reviewing! You inspire me to write.

About this chapter: It's the longest one yet! :) I hope it makes up for the wait and that you like it!

A big thanks to DutchessDeeDee for beta'ing! I appreciate it more than I can say.

See you at the bottom...

Pixie

**Beta'd by **_DutchessDeeDee _**~*~ Revised in 2011**_  
_

* * *

**Chapter 12 ~ ****Twelve Peas in a Pod**

**Bella POV**_ - May 2010_

It's a short two hours after meeting Renata unexpectedly in the kitchen, and I'm not sure what to do with myself. I don't feel quite at home yet, and it's roughly an hour before we're supposed to leave for the studio. There's no doubt in my mind that I would feel embarrassed if Edward walked in while I'm watching TV, leaving me without the option to turn it on in the first place, in fear that he might think I've made myself a little too at home.

Renata has already left. Leah was – and still is – running a bit late, so when Seth showed up, Renata asked him to take her to the airport. When she hugged me goodbye, she sounded sincere as she said: "It was lovely to meet you. I hope we see each other again soon." I was taken by surprise when she asked for my number. Nevertheless, I gave it to her.

Rocking back and forth on my heels, my eyes travel up to the ceiling of the foyer. _Sooo, it's just me and a snoozing Edward in this big house. What to do?_ I ask myself.

_We could always go ch__eck if he is as beautiful asleep as when he is awake,_ Bella 2.0's helpfully suggests.

_Hello, stalker alert! That's just plain creepy! _I chastise her. If anyone asks, I'll deny it, but I briefly consider agreeing with her.

I contemplate going for a walk, but then remember that I went on one earlier. After I saw the lovely weather, I had to take advantage of it by going on a morning stroll. It was quite refreshing. Twiddling my thumbs, my mind drifts to Lita. If only I knew where she is on this fine morning, then I could consider playing 'fetch' with her. Sadly, I don't. And with my luck, she'd run me over every time she returns the ball.

Deciding to head back up to my room, I place my hand on the banister and start climbing. I hear the front door open and quickly spin around. Standing in the doorway is a _very _pale Leah. Her mouth is forming words, but I struggle to make them out. I rush over to her – miraculously without stumbling down the stairs – and place my hands on her upper arms.

"Leah, what happened? What's wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost!"

She shakes her head frantically. "Please, don't say that. Not after what I've just been through!"

"What are you talking about?" I ask, trying to follow her sentences.

She takes a few deep breaths before she's able to talk. "On my way here, I heard shots! The sound scared the living daylights out of me! They almost sounded like the one's fired on a set!"

"Like gunshots?" I question, my eyes widen. Has Bel Air gone to the dogs? Have I moved into a crime infested nest? If only Charlie's shotgun was here.

She nods. "That's what I thought at first, anyway. I was so scared. But then the shots followed me, and I knew something wasn't right. Can you believe it turned out to be Mike's Beetle? The thing backfires like crazy!" she shouts, her voice trembling.

_What did she just say? _I ask myself with disbelief. A part of me starts to see the humor in the situation, leaving me with the struggle of keeping my face composed; it would _not _be helpful if I start laughing!

_Speak for yourself! _Bella 2.0 exclaims, clutching her stomach as she laughs hysterically.

I ignore her comment and focus on the memory of seeing the Beetle yesterday. I didn't hear it last night when they left, so my guess is Edward's presence was at work again. Something behind Leah, near the fountain, catches my attention, and it's not a pretty sight. Mike is approaching in a pair of unbelievably tight jeans, and they look like they're squeezing the life out of him. With strength I didn't know I possess, I manage to keep my mouth closed.

_How did he get into them? Did he j__ump into them?_ _Have them sewn on? _I wonder, eyeing Mike's super skinny jeans. Talk about opposites! It looks like the guy doesn't own one pair of regular fitting jeans. Yesterday he was struggling to keep them up, and today he's probably going to experience major problems with pins and needles. That is, if he doesn't already.

_Let's play '__I spy'! I'll go first,_ Bella 2.0 says eagerly. _I spy with my little eye a... muffin top!_

It takes some effort, but I manage not to start laughing; it is mean thing to say. Meanwhile, I try my best not explore the fact that she's _my _subconscious. I'm any therapist with aspirations of buying their dream home's dream. Just think of all the sessions it will take to shut Bella 2.0 up!

"Is Edward up yet?" I hear Leah ask.

_Oh crap, I zoned out again!_ Looking back at her, I smile self-consciously. "I think so, but I'm not sure. Before she left, Renata did go to say goodbye to him, so she probably woke him up. Then again, she might have just left a note."

"Renata was here?" Leah asks, surprised. "I didn't know she was coming."

"Yeah, she was here for the night," I reply. "She's already on her way back to New York."

"Oh, it's too bad I missed her. I would've liked to see her again," Leah responds.

My eyes drift back to Mike, who is struggling to climb the two steps up to the veranda. _If he can't even climb steps with those jeans on, then how did he manage to sit in his car?_

_Honestly? I don't think we want to know, _Bella 2.0 replies, looking like she's about to throw up.

~~}*{~~

A little more than an hour later, we're on our way to the studio in Edward's Canyon Metallic Hummer H3 X. I turn my head slightly to the left and see Edward with his face turned partly towards the window. Staring at his profile, I feel a tingly sensation spread through my limbs. The sense that every nerve in my body knows he's close is strange, yet welcoming. How is it possible to be so aware of someone, while they barely seem to acknowledge your existence?

My gaze travels downward, and I find myself staring at his clothes. More importantly, how he looks in them. He is wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, a white button down shirt and sneakers. With those sunglasses, combined with his hair standing disarray, he looks incredible. The mere sight of him causes my vocabulary to fly out the window.

_Hope it has a return flight booked, _I think dryly.

I throw a quick glance Edward's way, but try not to stare too openly. Mike is sitting in the passenger seat _with _his camera, and he keeps poking it over the backseat. On more than one occasion, he has accidentally hit Edward's bodyguard, Sam, on the shoulder. Sam is driving us, so I just hope his annoyance with Mike's antics doesn't distract him from what he should be focusing on – the road. I have no desire to die, especially not while I'm living with Hotward. I stifle a giggle. _Where did that come from?_

Hearing a sound coming from my phone, I quickly realize I have a text message, and it efficiently distracts me from my train of thought. Just as I'm taking it out of my handbag, the Hummer passes over a speed bump, causing my phone to jump out of my hand like a wet bar of soap. I hesitantly turn my head to the left, so I can see where it landed. I spot it on the seat, and its location causes my cheeks to heat up.

_Oh boy, out of all the places it could have landed, why did it have to land on the seat, right between Edward's legs? _I ask myself, feeling discouraged.

I try to clear my throat delicately. "Um... Edward, can I please...?" I trail off, instead pointing at my phone.

His mouth drops open. _Oh crap! He probably thinks I want to sit on his lap or... No, it couldn't be! Does he think I want to start touching him inappropriately in the backseat of a Hummer _with_ a cameraman in the front? _I wonder astonished, feeling a little out of breath.

"My phone!" I shriek, pointing furiously at his lap. At the sound of the high pitch noise next to him, Edward stares at me cautiously like he might be worried about his safety. Afraid that he might think he's sitting next to a lunatic, I quickly continue to explain with what I'm sure is a very awkward smile. Of course, embarrassment and panic is also present. "I dropped my phone."

I once heard someone say something. Seeing as how I'm not comfortable saying it, I'll improvise. _Froggies my life! _Great, now I have images of those small, yet highly dangerous, frogs from the Amazon in my head!

I focus back on Edward and see him looking down. I'm able to tell the exact moment he sees my phone, as comprehension dawns upon his features. Picking it up, he hands it to me. As I take it, our hands touch briefly and once again a spark fills the air; the feeling of a magnetic current. Our eyes lock, and I realize with a start just how unfair the power of his hypnotic, emerald green eyes are.

Unfortunately, Mike opens his mouth and the moment is lost. "So, Bella, tell me more about yourself."

I turn my head in his direction, still feeling slightly dazed. Mike has turned in his seat and has his chin rested on the black leather next to the headrest. That, combined with the tone of his voice, involuntarily causes me to picture him as an old lady in a hair salon. Why, I have no idea. Mike's eyes travel over me, and I have a feeling if he could undress me with his eyes he would.

_Eew! _Bella 2.0 shudders.

I swallow with difficulty. _You said it!_

"You're obviously not very road-safety conscious, and honestly I couldn't care less. But if we were in a crash, you would go flying through the window, meaning more damage to my car," Edward sneers at Mike. Edward places emphasis on each word as he continues. "_Turn around_. Now!"

I stare at him wide-eyed. _Why the hell is an "angry Edward" turning me on? _

_Well, _Bella 2.0 starts, snickering. _Allow me to enlighten you._

Bella 2.0 doesn't get to finish her wonderful insight. After turning back in his seat, I think everyone in the car hears Mike mumble: "Says the drunk."

I register my sharp intake of a breath and risk a glance at Edward. Even though it's hidden behind his sunglasses, I feel like I can see his glare. The tension in the car is tangible. Slowly, I see the corners of his mouth rise into a sardonic smile.

"I'm curious, how did you get this job?" Edward asks, eerily calm. "There are a_ lot _of cameramen in Los Angeles. Let's not forget about New York, San Francisco, Chicago..." His voice trails off. However, the insinuation is clear.

I'm relieved to see that Mike isn't currently using the camera, meaning he doesn't have Edward asking his seemingly innocent question on film. Before now, I didn't know about this side of Edward, and maybe it's a good thing I found out. After all, I want to get to know him, so I just need to adjust. I turn my head and look at Sam, only to notice he doesn't seem to be bothered – almost like he's used to it.

"Don't mind me, I have allergies," Mike says, sniffing.

_Allergies, yeah right! That almost sounds like one of your excuses! If he won't admit to the real reason why he's crying, then it would be more feasible that it's his__ area that's enclosed in Ziploc that's making him cry! _Bella 2.0 says, laughing.

_Swan, get a hold of yourself!_ I nervously bite my lip. I'm not sure what's waiting for me, and I can't afford to be distracted. I shift a little in my seat and feel something uncomfortable poking me on my back. Apparently, Eric isn't needed today. Instead, Mike gave us these small black boxes that clips on to our clothes, and then it has a small wire running under our clothes to where we clip the small microphone on to our neckline. Overall, it's uncomfortable. Even more so when you're as ticklish as I am.

Sam pulls up in front of a big entrance, and he hands a security pass through the window. Seconds later, it's handed back to him and we pass through the gate. It feels so surreal. I have clearance to go in somewhere secure, a Broadway actress' number on my phone, and I'm sitting next to Edward Cullen.

We stop next to a huge building with a number 9 painted on the side. I'm surprised when Edward gets out and opens my door. When he did it back at the house, I thought it was a fluke. Stepping out of the car, I realize just how high the Hummer is off the ground. Thank goodness I'm wearing flip-flops! If I was wearing heels, then this could have been a potentially dangerous situation.

Looking over my outfit, I once again pull down the hem of my snug fitting, green t-shirt that has a print over my chest; it refuses to meet the top of my low rise jeans. Along with that, I'm wearing dark purple flip-flops. It would be an understatement to say standing next to Edward makes me feel a little inadequate. In contrast to me, he looks like he has just stepped off a runway. Without even trying! Life is so unfair. All that effortless perfection, _wasted _on a man. He could give some of it to me and still have plenty to spare. After another glance down at my outfit, I realize that I definitely want – or need – to go shopping. I just need to find someone who can show me around. Hopefully, Leah knows someone who is nice and willing to go shopping with me.

Lost in my own thoughts, I'm surprised when I hear Edward saying that they are waiting for us. So when I feel his hand on the small of my back, gently pushing me towards the door, I nearly jump out of my skin. I immediately feel the loss as he removes his hand and bite my lip out of habit, hoping he doesn't feel offended. I was just taken by surprise. Glancing in his direction, I nearly start to cry when I see the two feet he has put between us. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Once we're inside the building, I look around and see some of the other contestants. Standing with them are people I don't recognize. A guy that looks completely bored out of his mind comes walking over to us.

"Marcus, it's good to see you again," Edward says, stretching out his hand. Turning towards me, he continues. "Bella, this is Marcus; the director of the show."

"Nice to meet you..." I start, shaking Marcus' hand tentatively. However, he interrupts by raising my chin with his other hand.

"You have great bone structure. The camera is going to love you." Marcus turns my face this way and that way, examining it. Because he's holding my chin, my mouth can't drop open. Instead, my eyes just widen. I feel more and more uncomfortable by the minute, and right on cue, my cheeks heat up. "Oh, look at that blush. It's simply exquisite."

"Thank you," I reply through pouted lips, sounding unsure. It's difficult to speak, because of the way his hand is pressing them. He let's go and clap his hands twice in quick succession.

"Now let's get the introductions out of the way. We don't have time to waste," Marcus says, somehow managing to sound bored. He quickly ushers us toward the rest of the contestants. "We're just waiting for Rosalie and her partner. They should be here any..."

"Put me down, you big oaf!" a woman yells, effectively interrupting Marcus. Everyone turns their attention to a big guy walking in, carrying a woman over his shoulder. Judging by his smile, it's not hard to assume that her screaming doesn't bother him in the least.

"You're the one who didn't want to step in the puddle. I'm just helping you out," he replies calmly.

Next to me, Edward starts laughing. It's a beautiful sound, if I do say so myself. "Rosalie, is that you?" he asks. For some reason, I suddenly feel a bit better about myself.

"Yes, it's me! Now get this big toddler to put me down!" she yells.

"Rosie, don't be mean," the guy says completely unfazed, putting her down.

"Don't call me Rosie! And don't just throw me over your shoulder, caveman style. I could have been wearing a skirt!" she exclaims, looking like she might burst an artery. She runs her fingers through her hair, trying to smooth it into place, before pulling her shirt down.

_Scrap that. She's gorgeous_, I think to myself.

"I would never do that, Rosie. Why would I embarrass my wife like that? Besides, if you were wearing a dress, you would have flashed them something that only I'm supposed to see," he responds with a cheeky grin.

Rosalie looks like a bull that's about to storm, and the guy is waving a proverbial red flag. She starts to raise her hands towards his throat, but then seems to realize where she is, so she quickly lowers them. She mumbles something that sounds like: "If I were you, I would sleep with one eye open!"

Marcus clears his throat loudly over a megaphone. Why he didn't just say, 'can I have everyone's attention', is beyond me. "Now that everyone is here, let's get started. Everyone over to the living room set in the left corner," Marcus says loudly. Well, loudly for him.

While everyone is walking over to the living room set, Rosalie starts talking to a woman I recognize as Alice. "What wrong with you? You seem happy, yet annoyed."

I don't mean to eavesdrop, but I hear Alice's reply anyway. "Ever since the moment I met the guy I'm paired with, I have developed a nervous habit. I can't seem to stop myself from giggling like Betty from 'The Flintstones'. He must think I'm some ditsy spoiled brat or something!" Alice sighs, looking very discouraged.

In response, Rosalie starts to chuckle. However, the sight of Alice's pout increasing makes her stop. _I can see what Renata meant. That face is anyone's kryptonite!_

Everyone starts sitting down in pairs, and I land between Edward and a guy with dirty blond hair. My heart starts racing when my arm touches Edward's. _Breathe, Bella, breathe._

"Okay, let's begin. Starting on the left, introduce yourself and your celebrity partner." Marcus nods towards a girl with long black hair and tanned skin. "We'll start with you."

"My name is Kim Connweller, and I'm Jared's uh... teammate... or um, partner," she responds timidly, sounding very unsure of herself.

"Hi, my name is Austin Marks, and I'm Chelsea's TV spouse," a guy introduces himself, smiling. In response, everyone starts laughing.

"Nice way to introduce yourself. Let's go with that," Marcus says, sounding as bored as ever. Does anything amuse him?

"My name is Garrett Johansson," the man next to me says. "I'm Kate's TV spouse."

All eyes turn to me, and my throat starts closing up. "Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." _W__hy did I just introduce myself as Isabella? _"I'm Edward's… TV spouse."

I feel my face heat up, my ears included. Some of the guys snicker at my discomfort, and two of the female contestants glare at me. _What did I do?_ I wonder, but feel a bit better after noticing Alice smiling reassuringly at me.

"Hey, I'm Collin Brady. What's up everyone? I'm totally pumped to be here! Oh, and my TV spouse is Heidi," the next guy says with a big smile on his face. However, he earns a glare from Heidi because of the way he nonchalantly added her at the end.

Next is a young woman with flaming red hair. "Hello everyone, my name is Victoria Hunter-Danes. And this here is my husband, James," she says, gesturing at probably the last person I want to see.

"TV spouse," James mutters with a hard look on his face. Victoria narrows her eyes and puts her hand on his arm. _Is she pinching him?_

"Quiet, James, you're embarrassing me! Just last night we talked about your hallucinations!" she exclaims through gritted teeth. James actually looks a little scared. I wonder how she cleared the background check. Her mind seems a little... not quite there. Like she has conjured up her own little world and believes everything is real. Her eyes travel over each of us, and it feels like she's waiting for one of us to disagree. Without thinking what Edward's reaction might be, I shrink away from Victoria's stare into a position behind his shoulder.

"My name is Gianna Rossi, and I'm Felix's TV spouse," the woman next to James says in a faint Italian accent. She looks very uncomfortable next to him. Who wouldn't be? I admire her for managing to stay there!

"I'm Liam Farrell, and I'm Siobhan's TV spouse," the guy next to Felix says.

Next is a guy with curly blond hair and blue eyes. "My name is Jasper Whitlock, and I'm the lovely Miss Alice's TV spouse," he says with a southern accent.

Wow-wee! No wonder Alice looks like I did after I watched – and later bought – the movie in which Edward played a champion surfer. After watching nearly a hundred minutes of a shirtless, sun-kissed Edward, while the sun reflects off the water on his face, neck, chest and arms, who wouldn't be a little incoherent and sporting a goofy grin? Yeah, that's what I thought.

My musings are interrupted by the sound of someone giggling a very distinct giggle. Judging by the way Alice is frowning and blushing, I assume it was her. For a moment, I thought I was watching 'The Flintstones' and Betty just giggled. _Huh, she was right._

Next is one of the women who keep glaring at me. "My name is Jane Anderson, and I'm... Ugh_,_ do I have to say it?" she asks, annoyed. Marcus nods in response. Sighing, she continues reluctantly. "_Fine_, I'm Caius' TV spouse." Once again, she glares at me.

_What is her problem?_ I wonder.

Next is the second woman who is constantly glaring at me. "I'm Lauren Mallory, and I'm Tyler's TV spouse," she says, shooting daggers in my direction with her eyes.

_Why? _I ask myself.

_I know what I'm getting you for your birthday. One of those shirts that have an arrow pointing up and says, 'I'm with stupid', _Bella 2.0 comments sarcastically.

Suddenly, it hits me. _Wait a minute! Are they jealous? It sure looks that way._

_W__hat was your first clue? The hot guy you're sitting next to? Or the fact that you're are living with him in his house? _Bella 2.0 asks with a fake smile. Focusing back on the introductions, I am just in time to hear the last guy introduce himself.

"Hey, I'm Emmett McCarty, and I'm Rosie's TV spouse," he says, smiling.

"Go ahead, see what happens if you call me that again," Rosalie whispers. I can't believe he's antagonizing her like that!

"Well, that's everyone. While the theme song plays, we'll be showing clips of each of the couples in the background. So apart from the photo shoot today, we'll also be filming the couples separately as well as together." Marcus looks at us to make sure we're following. "Think of it as a slide show, except you'll be moving. Then at the bottom of the screen, your 'Family Name' will appear. We need you to decide what that will be," Marcus says. "We'll start on the left again. If you can't decide so quickly, we'll skip and come back to you."

"The Wentz'," Jared immediately responds.

"The Green-Marks," Chelsea says.

_Ugh, it s__ounds like you're talking about a fungus! _Bella 2.0 scrunches up her nose.

"The Denali-Johanssons," Kate states.

"The Cullens," Edward says, sounding a little bored. Noticing me frown, he asks with irritation through his teeth: "What?"

"Nothing, it's just... Well, we didn't talk about it. You just assumed," I answer before I can stop myself.

"Do you want to change it?" he asks impatiently.

"It's not that. It's just everyone knows even if you may think you know a woman's answer, you ask her opinion anyway," I reply. Panic is knocking on my door, and I struggle to regulate my breathing. Where did that come from? I think Bella 2.0 has found a way to use my mouth!

"Women... logic... can't live with... without them," Edward mutters under his breath. I only hear every other word, but it causes my brow to furrow.

"What was that?" I ask, realizing a little too late that it might sound sarcastic.

He took his sunglasses off earlier and hung them on the 'V' of his shirt, making it easy for me to see the surprise in his eyes. "Nothing," he mumbles, turning away. Looking up, I feel a little confused when I see Rosalie smiling at me. My first reaction is to see if someone is standing behind me.

"So... The Cullens?" Marcus checks.

"Is that okay, dear?" Edward asks sarcastically.

"Yes, that's fine," I respond, deciding to control myself. What is going on? Since when does Edward rub me the wrong way? Usually, I'm shy and not the kind of person who speaks up. A perfect example is the 'ladies room situation' on the day I got fired. With Edward, however, I can't seem to control it. What am I supposed to make out of that?

_I don't know, but__ Edward can rub me anyway he wants! There is no wrong way!_ Bella 2.0 giggles, fanning herself.

I snap out of my musings when I hear Heidi say: "We'll go with The Brady-Wells."

The guy with Rosalie, Emmett, whispers something in her ear and snickers. She glares at him before smacking him on the back of his head. "What was that for?" he asks, rubbing the spot she hit him. The only response he gets from her is her rolling her eyes.

James clears his throat. "The Hunters." The temperamental red head pinches him again. "I-I mean, The Dane-Hunters." She glares at him. "The Hunter-Danes?" James says cautiously, and it comes out sounding like a question. In reply, she just smiles like nothing happened.

"The Gerandys," Felix says. His nose is so high in the air that I consider asking him for a moment how he hurt his neck. It's only the thought that I might sound sarcastic that stops me.

"We have decided on 'The Farrells'," Siobhan says.

"The Whitlocks," Alice says enthusiastically. Jasper smiles at her, and I hear the same giggle as before. It causes Alice to blush, frowning. She hits her leg out of frustration, but her aim is off. Instead, her small fist lands on Jasper's thigh. Rubbing the spot gingerly, she says with a sheepish smile: "Sorry."

"The Levines," Caius says with arrogance, earning himself a glare from Jane. _Not sure what that's all about!_

"We'll go with The Mallory-Crowleys," Tyler says.

Emmett snickers again, causing Rosalie to sigh exasperatedly. She opens her mouth to say something, but Emmett interrupts her. "The McCartys!" he says with a boom. In response, Rosalie clenches her fists, grinding her teeth. Somehow, I don't think that's what she was going to say. Emmett starts laughing again. "Hey guys, imagine if the press decides to combine our names like they do with some of the morons here in Los Angeles!"

_Did he just __call more than half of the room morons? He is not off to a good start. _

He points over at Kate and Garrett. "You could be Karrett, get it? Like the vegetable." He gets a few smiles from a few of the other contestants. Then he points over at Tyler and Lauren. "Or Crowllory. It sounds like calorie!" Before I can stop myself, a small laugh escapes. "You two could be Belward, though it sounds like a mental hospital!" he says, looking over at Edward and me.

"Then I guess you two are Emalie," Edward replies sardonically, scowling.

Emmett stops mid laughter. "Hey, that's a girl's name!" he yells, actually sounding offended.

Rosalie presses her fingers against her temples, massaging them. "This is going to be a long day," she mutters.

~~}*{~~

"Are you okay?" I hear a soft voice ask. Turning my head, I see Alice is standing next to me.

"Yeah, I think so," I reply, forcing a smile. "I'm just nervous."

"Hmm, I think I know just the thing to help with that. B.R.B," Alice responds, spinning around before heading towards the door.

Frowning, I wonder where Alice disappeared to. The thought crosses my mind that I might be on my way to get premature wrinkles. What did she mean by 'B.R.B.'? Bring Rosalie back? Brandon remedy for bashfulness? No, too long. Bold, riveting and beautiful? I doubt it.

Straightening up in the director's chair, I stare at my transforming reflection. Marcus sent the men and women to different dressing rooms to get ready. Right now, the hairstylist is styling my hair with a curling iron. I've never really had problem hair, but no one can deny their professional touch. After a minute or two, Alice returns with two glasses of champagne.

"Here," Alice says, handing me one of the glasses. "Drink these two quickly. It will loosen you up."

"I can't do that!" I exclaim, staring at her in the mirror.

"Think about it. The more the photographer and Marcus are going to instruct you in what to do, the more nervous you'll become," Alice argues. "You don't want to freeze up in front of the camera, do you?"

"I guess not." I hesitantly take one of the glasses from her before taking a careful sip. _Whoa, this is definitely not the cheap stuff! Oh, don't say that out loud. Please, don't say that out loud!_

"If you keep drinking it that way, it's going to take forever. Just down it," Alice says. "There's more outside. You can sip on that one."

"What do you mean by, 'there's more outside'?" I ask cautiously.

"Marcus wants to toast before the shoot begins. So drink these two up and only sip on the one they'll give you for the toast," Alice explains casually.

"If there is more outside, I don't think she should drink both glasses," Rosalie comments, sitting on my left.

"Humph, fine. I'll settle for a glass and a half. Happy?" Alice asks as if it's open for negotiation.

"It's your social funeral," Rosalie mutters. At the same time the guy finishes with my hair, I'm finished with my first glass. By the point I lift the second glass for the fourth time to my lips, my head is feeling more than a little funny. That's when I remember I never got around to eating breakfast, meaning the glass and a half I just drank is packing more of a punch. Not what I need when I'm supposed to feel steady on my feet. Out of nervousness, I absentmindedly lift my glass again.

The last brush stroke swipes across my cheek, and I stare in astonishment at my reflection. My eyebrows have been professionally shaped, my hair is falling in soft waves, the makeup is accentuating my eyes, and the coral pink on my lips rounds off the transformation. I can still see _me _in my reflection, yet I feel like a different person. The woman staring back at me is...

"I think the word you're looking for is beautiful." Alice smiles softly, standing behind me. It is strange how quickly Alice and I seem to have become friends. I feel like I've known her for a long time. "Do you need your glasses?" Alice asks, eyeing them where they are lying next to all the cosmetics.

"No, it's okay. I can see fine without them," I respond, a blush creeping up my cheeks.

"In that case, why do you wear them?"

"It's a long story," I reply, but she gestures for me to continue. "When I first started looking for a job after High School, no one would hire me because I looked too young and inexperienced. The glasses helped with that, and I got used to wearing them."

"It's like you're looking through glass. There's nothing special about them," Alice says, holding them in front of her eyes.

"Can I have them back?" I ask, biting my lip out of habit.

In response, she looks at me like I'm from another planet. "Why? No one wants to look older in Hollywood."

"Alice, please."

"Fine, I'll give them back to you. I promise. Just not right now," she replies grudgingly. Alice takes my hand in hers and pulls on it gently. "Come on, time for the wardrobe change."

My head spins as I get up, and I _know _that it's because of the champagne. Holding on to Alice, we make our way to the other section of the dressing room. I'm not sure about what kind of impression it's creating, but I unconsciously carry my champagne glass with me. Inside the wardrobe area are women in various stages of getting dressed. Rosalie pulls on a short black dress with three quarter sleeves. The neckline is a little low, but she manages to pull it off. She slips her feet into a pair of tan colored pumps before pulling some of her hair over both shoulders. From head to toe she looks beautiful. Her red lips alone are attention grabbing.

_What's intimidating about that? _I ask myself sarcastically, taking another sip.

Alice is wearing a soft yellow, silk gathered dress with thin straps over her shoulders, and her bronze colored peep toes match perfectly. Her makeup is done subtly, enhancing her features. She looks stunning.

We walk past the woman who introduced herself as Jane, and I hear overhear her talking to someone. "She looks like a piece of lemon meringue threw up on her."

I stop dead in my tracks, causing Alice to nearly fall since my arm is hooked through hers. "Oh honey, is something wrong with your eye sight? I'm getting the feeling that you're seeing more than one dress. Not to mention how troubling it is that you're seeing white along with yellow. You know, since there is in fact _no _white anywhere on her dress," I say sweetly, holding my hand over my heart.

As the realization hits me of what I just said, I can feel the blood drain from my face. Why am I getting the feeling that Bella 2.0 comes out to play when I'm a little tipsy? Bella 2.0 snorts in response. Okay, I'm more than a little tipsy.

Jane gets a crazy look in her eye. "Why you little tramp! You think just because you are living with Edward that you can..."

Before I can stop myself, I interrupt her by saying to Alice: "I think we should get going. I might be wrong, but I think that's foam at the corners of her mouth. Isn't that a sign of rabies? We don't want to catch anything," I say, my heart is pounding in my ears. I'm never going to drink again! The effect of letting Bella 2.0 off her leash is simply not worth it!

Luckily, my voice remained calm throughout the little dispute, so everyone's attention is focused on Jane. A bulky guy with a black uniform that has the word 'Security' written in yellow on the front comes walking over. "Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down or come with me," he says sternly to Jane.

Someone pulls on my arm, and my heart rate picks up. I turn my head, ready to explain, but see it's only Alice. I follow her, and security doesn't give us a second glance. Even as Jane yells: "It's all her! She called me a dog with rabies!"

Some of the other contestants are standing around, snickering. By some miracle, no one is laughing at me. Once Alice gets us safely behind a clothing rack on wheels, she let's go.

"Wow, you have fire in you!" Alice exclaims, smiling.

"Who has fire?" Rosalie asks, her head poking out between the dress bags. I practically jump out of my skin and place my hand over my heart.

"Bella," Alice responds, snickering. "Janie over there tried to insult me, but Bella would have none of it. She put her firmly in her place."

Rosalie steps though the opening her head was poking through before pushing the bags back together. Meanwhile, she is nodding her head in approval. "I respect that. You're not afraid to put Edward in his place, and now you stood up for a friend. I'm impressed."

_Oh, __I forgot about Edward. What is he going to think when he hears about this? _I wonder, panicking.

_Let's hope he pictures a pillow fight. For some reason, men like that, _Bella 2.0 comments dryly.

"Honestly, I think it was the champagne talking," I reply, feeling a little depressed. I'm in a strange place. Not sober, yet not drunk enough to lose myself. I'm just drunk enough to lose function over my mouth, and the words that come out of it.

"Everything will be okay. Let's finish getting you ready," Alice responds reassuringly. After trying on a few dresses, I decide on a midnight blue, strapless mini dress that hugs my figure as if it was custom made for me. Rosalie smirks as she looks me up and down. It causes me to feel the size of an ant in front of Miss Gorgeous.

"What?" I ask in a small voice.

Her smirk turns into a full blown smile. "I'm confident enough to admit that when I first saw you, I saw potential; you're above average looking. Now on the other hand… Well, Edward isn't going to know what hit him. That dress makes your cleavage look spectacular."

_Oh crap, Rosalie Hale just told me I look nice!_

If the frantic nodding is anything to go by, then Alice agrees wholeheartedly. "You should drink the rest of your champagne. You look like you're about to faint," Alice says. I follow her advice, even though it's probably not the best in the world. Almost like a reflex, and that's a little worrying, I tip the glass back and finish it one breath. Taking into account that I'm thin, didn't eat breakfast, and the incident earlier, I think it's safe to say that I just did something really stupid.

"Good thing the cameras aren't back here. Come on, you need some shoes," Rosalie says.

As I'm trying on different pairs, Alice looks at Rosalie. "How is it going with you and Mr. Has-it-all?"

"Has it all?" Rosalie asks, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he seems sweet, funny, handsome and has a nice body. So far, I'm not seeing any negatives," Alice answers casually.

"Don't get me started! Do you know what he does for a living?" Both Alice and I shake our heads. "He's a chef! A freaking chef! Do you know what it's like to wake up, walk into the kitchen, and there's a hot man standing in the middle of it, cooking in only his boxers and an apron? It's agony!" she whispers with urgency through her teeth.

"Uh, Rose, it's only been one morning. You already sound sexually frustrated to me," Alice replies cautiously.

_Like somebody we know,_ Bella 2.0 comments with a self-satisfied smile. And she's back, Ladies and Gentlemen.

"No, I'm not," Rosalie argues. She looks at me and points at the black peep toes on my feet. They are pretty high, and I only tried them on out of curiosity. "Those look nice."

"Oh definitely, they are gorgeous!" Alice exclaims. I smile at them, and Rosalie looks relieved that she's no longer the topic of conversation. Then a woman with a clipboard comes walking through the door.

"I hope you're almost ready. Five minutes, people. Five minutes!" she yells before leaving again.

~~}*{~~

We got on set half an hour ago, and I'm not feeling quite like myself. Scrap that, I _am_ not myself; Bella 2.0 has taken over. Not that Edward is helping matters at all. I lost all coherent thoughts the moment I saw him after we were finished getting ready. He's wearing a black suite with a white button down shirt underneath the jacket. The first few buttons are left undone, and the overall look is breathtaking. If the makeup artist didn't scold me for doing it the first time, then I would still be licking my lips at the sight of him.

When I first walked out on to the set with the green screen, there were roughly ten feet between Edward and me. I decided to fix that, and now whenever he isn't looking my way, I take a small step closer. I have received a few strange looks from other cast members and staff. Once again, he turns his head in Marcus' direction, and I take a bigger step than before, leaving barely a foot between us.

Before shooting began, Marcus took us to a different building and showed us the set that will be used for the live elimination show. It was incredible, and I couldn't help but notice all the available seating for the audience members. That being said, it was a little hard to concentrate on walking in shoes that were _not _made for walking. Believe me, it's a mystery how I'm keeping my balance on these death traps.

I try to focus on the present, and I glance at Edward. He's looking intently at Tyler and Lauren where they are filming their scene, which will be used during the theme song. Edward probably wants to get an idea of what Marcus is looking for, and I try to follow Edward's lead. As I look at them, different rhythms involuntarily flow through my head. By the time I reach a tropical island sound, I have to stop myself from forming a conga line to a song that's in my head.

_Oh, great! The champagne is making me feel even more like I belong in a loony bin, _I think, feeling stressed out. It takes a bit of effort, but I manage to focus more on Tyler and Lauren. They're struggling to connect, and it doesn't help that she keeps swatting his hand away. In the end, they have to settle on standing next to each other with Lauren placing her right hand on his right arm.

"And cut!" Marcus calls over a megaphone, sounding as bored as ever. "That will have to do. Edward, Bella, you're up next!"

Without hesitation in my a-little-more-than-tipsy state, I place my arm through Edward's and start walking over to where Marcus is standing. I glance in Edward's direction and see him looking unsure – like he doesn't know what to make of it.

Once we're standing on a spot marked with an 'X', Marcus says: "Okay, listen to me so we can get this done quickly. Edward, align your shoulders diagonally with the camera. Bella, stand with your back against his chest."

_With pleasure, _Bella 2.0 purrs. Luckily, not out loud.

We do as Marcus asked, and the champagne running through my system steam-rolls any awkwardness I normally would've felt.

"Before I forget, please put on these rings." Marcus hands each of us a band. "We'll be adding an eye catching shine to them in special effects."

After placing the ring on my finger, Bella 2.0 takes over again and I feel a little braver. Grasping his hands behind me, I place them around my waist. I can feel the tension in his rigid from, but I'm way past caring what he thinks about my bold move.

"Lovely, Bella," Marcus says. "Edward, push her hair over her right shoulder." He does as Marcus asked, and I have to stop an embarrassing sound from escaping my mouth as his fingertips graze my neck.

_Please, don't go weak in the knees again! _I silently beg myself.

"Perfect! I can feel the temperature rising already," Marcus says with what qualifies as enthusiasm for him.

Did he have to mention the temperature? I'm feeling hot and bothered already! Though it's kind of a mood killer hearing Marcus' bored and lifeless voice every time you're about to get carried away. Then again, that might be a good thing; it's probably the only thing keeping me from jumping Edward right here and right now!

"My voice will be replaced later, so even though we're filming, I'll continue to direct you. Here we go, in three, two, one..." His voice trails off, but I hardly notice.

"Both of you look straight into the camera. Nice, that's perfect. Edward, lower your face so your nose is touching her forehead. Lovely, the blush looks even better than I thought it would," Marcus says in his monotone.

_How do people do this for a living?_ I ask myself. _It's so embarrassing, everyone is watching us._

"Both of you, please, lower your eyes. Edward, let your nose glide down from her forehead to her chin." Out of my peripheral vision, I see Marcus' movements. "Beautiful. Bella, tilt your head down to the right so he'll have more access."

At the sound of last words, I have to stifle another embarrassing sound. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

_Now Bella, I know you have had the 'Birds and the Bees' talk. Don't tell me you need a refresher course! _Bella 2.0 exclaims in a theatrical manner. Fortunately for me, I'm too overwhelmed with the feelings Edward is evoking in me to care what she says.

"That's lovely, now for the finish." Marcus starts gesturing. "Edward, I want to see that cocky grin of yours, and then place a tender kiss where her neck meets her shoulder."

I can't help the smile on my face as Marcus mentions Edward's smile, but all thoughts of Marcus are soon forgotten. My pulse started to race when I felt his fingertips on my neck, and it picked up again when I felt his nose following the contours of my face. However, the moment I feel his soft lips press against my skin, thoughts of having a coronary cross my mind. Seconds pass and by the time I'm expecting Marcus to say 'Cut', my breathing has become labored.

"How much longer do I have to stay like this?" Edward asks. His voice is muffled due to the fact that his lips are pressed against my skin. As I register the sensation his breath is causing, my worries about having a coronary rejuvenates.

"Oh, I apologize. You two are just so beautiful together," Marcus replies, managing to sound bored. "And cut!"

It takes a full two seconds before Edward steps away, and I immediately long for his touch.

"Great work, you two. You can head on over to the photo shoot," Marcus says, pointing over at one side of the building.

The photo shoot is almost the same in the style of poses as the segment we just filmed. At least, it was in the beginning before she said... _that._ When the photographer asked me to kiss Edward on the cheek, I took a page from Jacob's book and placed it a mere centimeter from his mouth.

_Now I know why they call it liquid courage!_

She liked it, but she was looking for something else. "Looking good," she praised us. "But I think a kiss on the mouth will speak better to the camera and inevitably to the audience."

That brings us to the present, and we're staring at each other without making any sudden movements. _I really didn't think our first kiss would be on camera! _I think to myself, feeling slightly panicked. Though thanks to the alcohol flowing through my bloodstream, I can't help but feel a little excited.

He takes a hesitant step closer before starting to lean in slowly. I find myself holding my breath. The closer he gets, the more the world just seems to fade away. Even though I am wearing heels, I still have to tilt my head back quite a bit because of his height.

"I need you to stay perfectly still," he says in a low, husky tone. In response, my lips part slightly and I release the breath I've been holding since he came closer. My expression must be one of surprise, and I can't seem to find the words to say anything.

In the back of my mind, I hear the sound of a needle going off a record. _Come again? _Bella 2.0 asks with an attitude. Not wasting a second, she takes over and I raise my face slightly. Immediately, he pulls back.

"I need you to remain still," he whispers urgently. Trying again, he slowly closes the gap between us, keeping his eyes locked on mine. The moment his lips touches my mouth, it feels like my heart stops beating before restarting with fervor. Everyone fades away, leaving just us in our own little world.

Even though the feel of his lips are leaving my thoughts scattered, one thought does register: _Does he also ask his co-stars and _other_ girls to stand still?_

That thought does it; suddenly the need to prove myself takes over. Opening my mouth just a little, I take his lower lip between mine. For a moment, I think he is going to push me away. Just as I'm about to step away with what little self-worth I have left, I feel his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer.

The spark that lit up the moment we first met ignites into a flame. I place my hands on his upper arms, leaving my fingertips within touching distance from his shoulders. The feel of his lips moving against mine, my lip between his, is so overwhelming that I start to feel lightheaded. Then again, it might be that, or it could be the champagne, the lack of breathing, the lack of breakfast, or a combination of the four.

My hands travel slowly up along his shoulders, and I encircle them around his neck. Feeling one of his hands trailing up along my spine, the other holds me securely against him. He places his hand on the back of my neck, and his grip tightens around my hair. Pulling my face away from his for barely a second, I take a quick breath.

I vaguely register the photographer in the background, saying we did great and she got everything she needed. However, the intensity of the kiss continues to grow, and there's no sign of either of us pulling away. Unfortunately, as the reality of the situation slowly starts to sink in, I start hearing the familiar sound of waves crashing against the shore.

For a brief moment, I wonder if I'll ever be French kissed, but then it all comes crashing down. Like before, it pulls me under, leaving nothing but black.

* * *

**End Notes:**

What do you think? Worth the wait? I hope so! :D I really want to hear what you think! What did you like most in this chapter? All reviews are much appreciated! No matter how long or how short.

The next chapter will be in EPOV. I'll update as soon as I can. :)

Till next time,

Pixie

PS: Please check out my profile! I have created a poll about who you think will be the first to be eliminated, and I really want to hear from you!


	13. The Unexplainable

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

Wow, where do I start? There has been so many obstacles involved with the delay of this chapter. Life has been crazy for the past few weeks. Believe me when I say that I'm truly sorry for the wait! Thank you from the bottom of my heart for continuing to read this. To everyone who Favorite Author, Author Alert, Favorite Story and Story Alerted me, thank you so much! I appreciate it more than I can say. And also a big thanks to everyone who has recommended this story.

Big thanks to Melferd, Remoska, Reyes139, Daisy Grace, Kitty888, Rainbow Twilight, LiLi82, Krisf16, AngiJ, Miss-ReadAlot-579, Zuni-yesi, Fearless16, Fluent In Sarcasm, Ri40, Cullen-madness, LannaMason, Runway101, LAnne . xx ., Sammycullen5, Kembie, Sweetmomma75, Skent94, Joesmomma, Chritbella, Siledubh, RosalieHale1994, Chicsarah, Poohbabesamoi22, Sunfeathers, JitterBugGirl, Lillinna, TwilightKC, Lindsay023, HerAmberEyes, Accsmom, Arocora, Jessicasheehan, Fvprosey, Bananafox, Supernova8, AJ04-Jtrs98, Essence-of-elle, Weildthekey, Frozen Water Droplet, BellaCullen884, Rombursuc, Oujdagirl, Tuplis At Twilight, Kaybrans, Shbergdahl, Lovedforeternity, and Tatarata for reviewing! You inspire me and continue to make me want to write.

I can't not tell you how much all your PM's mean to me! Your concern has truly touched me.

About this chapter: It's an important one; we find out there's more to Edward's history than meets the eye. Also, it's the longest one yet! Again, I'm so sorry for making you wait, and I really hope this long chapter makes up for it. And I hope you like it!

See you at the bottom...

Pixie

PS: The "FB" and "EFB" in this chapter stands for "Flashback" and "End Flashback."

******~*Revised in 2011**_*~_

* * *

**Chapter 13 ~ The Unexplainable**

**Edward POV**_ – May 2010_

A heat spreads through my limbs like a wildfire. Never before has a kiss had this effect on me. I'm about open my mouth a little bit more to deepen the kiss, but then I register the loss of her lips against mine and a weight on the arm that's around her.

_What the..._

I stare in shock at the woman draped over the only thing that's keeping her off the ground: my arm. As some of the guys howl and whistle from somewhere close by, I see the photographer rushing closer in my peripheral vision.

"No wonder he gets all the girls. Just look at the effect he has on them!" I hear someone shout.

"Is she all right? What happened?" the photographer asks.

Closing my eyes for a second, I focus on appearing calm. Who said acting skills can't be used in real life?

"I'm not sure," I respond. "But I think we should get her somewhere a little less crowded."

"Yes, you're right. Can you carry her over to the lounge set? It should be quieter over there."

"Sure," I reply, adjusting my arm around Bella's back. I push my other arm under her legs and pick Bella up with ease. A feeling spreads through me, originating from the point where my hand is touching her thigh. Walking over to the set, I make sure I keep my poker face firmly in place; I'm determent not to show any emotions. Not sure which emotions though, since I've never been this confused in my life.

As I near the lounge set, I see a figure approaching out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh my word, what happened?" Alice walks over as fast as her heels can carry her, looking like she's speed-walking. If it wasn't for my unasked for concern over Bella, then I would have laughed.

_What the hell is going on with me?_ I can't help but wonder, not understanding myself anymore. It's like someone took everything I am and threw it all in a blender, leaving me without knowing up from down.

After placing Bella on a couch, I turn toward Alice. "I don't know what happened. One minute we were kissing, and the next she was out like a light."

With her eyebrows reaching for her hairline, Alice holds her hands up as if she wants to stop something. "Whoa, hold on there for a second. You were _kissing_?"

_Great, if everyone wasn't looking over here already, then they certainly are now._

"That's what I said, Alice. Is old age kicking in already?" I ask, feeling annoyed at all the unwanted attention we're getting. Scowling at me in reply, Alice kneels down next to the couch and gently touches Bella's cheek.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" Alice looks very worried, and my brow furrows as she continues under her breath. "I hope she didn't faint because of the champagne I gave her."

"What did you just say?" I ask, very surprised but sure that I heard her wrong.

"Nothing, don't mind me. Um... maybe some cold water will help. Could you get some?" she asks, obviously trying to distract me. I decide to let it go for now. Though in the back of my mind, I'm determent to get answers sooner or later. There has to be a reason for the guilt that's written all over Alice's face.

Seconds later, someone holds out a water bottle toward us. Before I can take it, Rosalie beats me to it and unscrews the cap. I didn't even hear her approach, so I wonder how long she's been there. Someone hands Rosalie a towel, and she pours some of the water on it. As she gently pats Bella's face and neck with the towel, I have to restrain the urge to take the towel from her and do it myself.

_You're a nice guy. You would be concerned over anyone who has fainted._ Though in the back of my mind, I know that's not it.

However, I stand firm by my decision to appear calm and unaffected, and I watch on as Rosalie presses the towel against Bella's skin. Moments later, I breathe a sigh of relief as I notice a small movement of her head. Her eyelids flutter open, and I'm once again stunned by her beauty. It causes me to think back to the moment when I first saw her.

~*_FB*_~

Thanks to Mike—who kept on invading my personal space—I was annoyed even before I got Embry's text, which said that Bella was on her way. Mike kept sticking the camera in my face, pissing me off to no end. Seriously, how many close-ups does one guy need? Add to that the fact that Mike's mere presence was already ticking me off; I didn't like him from the moment I met him. However, I didn't have the strong urge to kick him out of my house either. That came later.

The intercom buzzed in the kitchen, and Seth let them in. As I walked out the front door, I was focused on being as polite as I could possibly manage. The first thing I noticed was Mike, gaping at someone or something, while his head was practically resting on his shoulder. Curious as to what or who was so interesting, my eyes followed the direction he was staring in.

That was when I saw her. How I managed to keep my mouth closed, I'll never know. My first thought was that Embry had understated her appearance by a mile off. If it was her, that is. I started to wonder if there had been some sort of a mix up, when Lita ran past me and headed straight over to the stranger. Luckily, Alice didn't give Lita to me with the intention of Lita becoming a guard dog.

It felt beyond my control as my feet carried me closer, watching her stroke Lita's head. That's the point where Mike really started to get on my nerves, but I still not sure why. Perhaps it's because Mike rudely barged in with his oversized pants, just as I was about to say, "Hello."

Clearly, Mike was oblivious to the fact that he was unwanted. And I'm not going into why I felt like he was unwanted. Not going to happen. I also can't explain why I was overcome by the unexplainable urge to lay the world at her feet when she simply said, "Hello, Edward."

What the hell was up with that? That was just beyond weird. However, instead of showering her with gifts, I settled for the next best thing—I kissed her hand. Out of reflex, I tried to catch her, but she still ended up on her knees. I did not see that coming, and I definitely did not see what came next. I was left speechless when I felt her hand on my thigh.

She must be accident prone, just look at what happened with her suitcase. I was literally at a loss for words when she called me out on not lifting it myself. Then as Mike leaned in close to offer his help, unexplainable anger ran through my veins. Fortunately, I managed to push my strange emotions aside, but then she sneezed. Again, she called me out on what I said. Though I didn't like to admit it, even to myself, I found it intriguing that Bella spoke her mind. It's something I didn't expect.

After Bella tripped on the stairs, the strange emotions I felt since the first moment I laid eyes on her increased tenfold. Having my arm around her didn't help, but I wasn't ready to explore them just yet. Instead, I pushed the new and foreign feelings away. Thinking back, they were almost as peculiar as what followed.

What followed was also on the peculiar side. I'd bet my next paycheck—and we're not talking about twenty dollars here—that she yelled, "Would you just shut up!"

I decided to let it go, even though I was sure that I heard correctly.

~*_EFB_*~

As I break out of my trip down memory lane, a strange thought occurs to me. What if Mike said something that I didn't hear? What if she was yelling at him? For a moment, I think it over and my eyes narrow at the conclusion. That has to be it. I'll have to keep a closer eye on him.

Noticing that Bella is attempting to get up, I silently deliberate whether I should go closer or not. The internal battle is quickly won, and I walk around Rosalie and bend down next to Bella.

"Are you sure you want to get up? How are you feeling?" I ask, noticing that Bella is a little paler than usual.

Instead of replying, Bella closes her eyes again, still feeling unwell. I lift her slightly and push my arm behind her shoulders. This time I can't get the concern to back down, so I make the impulsive decision to sit down behind her, letting her back rest against my chest with her head on my shoulder. Rosalie raises an eyebrow, but wisely chooses not to comment.

Seeing all the cameramen standing around, my fingers dig into the material of the back of the couch. _They're like the damn paparazzi. __Why can't they just stick to the rest of the shoot?_

Two of the female contestants, who introduced themselves as Jane and Lauren, are shooting daggers at Bella with their eyes. Noticing me looking in their direction, they both wink at me before turning to glare at each other. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that they're jealous. That being said, there's one thing I can't figure out. If they're envious of Bella's position in the competition, then why did they enter to be paired with Caius and Tyler?

"What happened? Why did you faint? Did Edward do something?" I hear Alice ask, causing my head to snap in her direction.

_Why does she immediately assume that I'm the blame? _I wonder, feeling insulted.

At the sound of Alice's last question, Bella bends forward and hides her face in her hands. "No... Maybe... I don't know," Bella groans. "I didn't eat anything this morning and we were busy over lunch, so that could be the reason."

I'm about to tell Bella that she shouldn't neglect herself like that, but the thought of how that's going to sound to everyone stops me. What is going on with me? The feeling that I'm caught in a current and I'm being pulled along overwhelms me.

"Why didn't you tell me _before_ I gave you the champagne?" Alice whispers with urgency.

Rosalie rolls her eyes. "Yeah, right! You just about poured the stuff down her throat."

"Alice!" I look at her with disbelief. "Why did you do that?"

"I was just trying to help, Edward," she replies meekly.

"Help? How was that...?" I trail off when Bella pulls Alice closer.

I doubt that I'm supposed to hear, but I do anyway as Bella whispers in Alice's ear, "Could you please get me more champagne?"

Shaking her head, Alice pulls back. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Grabbing one of the thin straps of Alice's dress, Bella yanks her closer. "If you knew what the champagne _you _gave me has made me do, then you would know why I can never look Edward in the eye again!"

Alice's gaze shifts between Bella and me. "Uh, Bella..."

As realization races through my mind, I know I have to stop Alice from making this situation even more awkward. Somehow, Bella didn't hear me just now. However, what's even stranger is the fact that Bella doesn't seem to be aware of the fact that I'm sitting behind her or that her back is resting against my chest.

Looking at Alice, I interrupt her by shaking my head, causing her to look at me questioningly. Not catching what I'm trying to convey, Alice continues cautiously. "So what did you do?"

Rosalie groans and let her head drop against the couch. At least _she_ realizes that Alice has created an opportunity for Bella to embarrass herself, because Alice clearly doesn't.

"Don't you mean what didn't I do? Ugh, I was a little forward while filming the video segment, but during the photo shoot... I kissed _him_!" Bella replies, sounding discouraged.

_Not the usual effect I have on women, _I think dryly.

"_You_ kissed him?" Alice asks with raised eyebrows.

Looking around, I see that most of the crew and contestants have gone back to what they were doing before. There's no point in filming right now—we're not wearing the microphones with these outfits—so Mike has stopped taping and is off somewhere.

"Yeah, I did," Bella sighs. "He told me to stand still, but then Bella 2.0 took—" Breaking off, a blush rises in her cheeks.

_What did she just say? She must be drunker than I thought!_

"Bella 2.0?" Alice shakes her head. "You're not making any sense, Bella."

"He told me to stand still," Bella repeats the first part of her sentence.

Alice shoots me a questioning look before turning back to Bella. "You're still not making any sense."

_Ugh. _How am I supposed to tell Alice, or anyone else for that matter, that the reason I asked Bella to stand still was because I didn't know what my reaction was going to be? I have caught myself staring at her mouth on numerous occasions, so I didn't know what to expect. I was just being cautious.

"He kissed me like the photographer asked, but then _I_ made the first move. _I _turned it into something more." Bella's head sinks back into her hands. "What is Edward going to think?"

I mentally scoff. I'll tell her what I think. I think that kiss isn't like anything I've experienced before; it was by far the most passionate and exhilarating one I've had. There's no denying that.

"And that's why you want more champagne? You're embarrassed?" Alice checks.

"Yeah, I don't think I can look him in the eye again." Bella crosses her arms self-consciously. "I don't want to forget that moment, but I don't want to remember how I'm feeling right now either."

Remembering my past experiences, I respond without thinking. "Trust me, alcohol only takes it away temporarily. When you sober up, it will still be there waiting for you." What I'm not mentioning is that in the beginning, I just drank again. Now I try to focus on my work, but some nights... Old habits die hard.

Bella jumps a little when she hears my voice behind her. "He's behind me, isn't he?" she asks with a small voice.

"Ooh, I probably should have waited until we were alone before I asked for details." Alice smiles awkwardly, regret evident on her face. Then she turns toward Rosalie and whispers, "Why didn't you stop me?"

"How, Alice? Please, enlighten me. Because while I was actually trying to save Bella from embarrassment by not mentioning that Edward is behind her, you went ahead and asked for more info before I could get a word in edgewise! So don't even try to pin this on me," Rosalie says defensively.

"Thanks, you two. With friends like you, who needs enemies?" Bella mutters dryly.

A face splitting grin appears on Alice's face. "Really, Bella? You consider us friends?"

If I wasn't so used to it, then the look on Alice's face would have freaked me out. It's so... _eager_.

"Yeah, I do," Bella replies, smiling timidly.

"I've liked you from the moment you put Edward in his place during the introductions," Rosalie comments, snickering.

"Oh, please. Don't remind me," Bella mumbles.

"Hey, Rosie!" Emmett yells from the other side of the set. "They want us over at the photo shoot!"

As Rosalie grinds her teeth, I watch with amusement as different emotions flash across her face.

"Oh, that's it. He's just asking for it," Rosalie mutters darkly. Getting up, she removes her heels before turning around. "That's it, Popeye! I've had it!"

Throwing her shoes on the ground, she takes off after him. Emmett laughs at her approaching form, not fazed at all. Then he turns around and jogs away from her. Teasing her, Emmett spins and starts running backwards. Since he didn't flat out sprint, she's closer than he thinks. Rosalie places her foot securely on the ground before leaping toward him in a jump that could qualify for the Olympics. Landing on him, Rosalie wraps her legs around his waist and Emmett stumbles backwards. They both disappear behind a half-wall in the middle of one of the sets.

"Mrs. McCarty?" one of the crew members asks cautiously. That's something else Marcus mentioned earlier; everywhere we go as far as the show's concerned, the "Family Name" will be used.

"What?" Rosalie snaps at the crew member, her head popping up from behind the half-wall.

Emmett's face appears with a big smile. "Hey, you responded to her calling you Mrs. McCarty!"

Rosalie glares at him before they both disappear again.

"Will she be okay?" I hear Bella ask.

Looking down at her, I'm once again surprised by how close she is. With her face turned toward me while leaning against my chest, it doesn't leave much space between us. Staring at each other, that strange spark fills the air again. Unsure of what to make of it, I push the foreign feeling away and focus on answering her.

"Rosalie?" Bella nods. "She'll be fine. It's Emmett you should be worried about."

Her eyes widen. "But... but he's so big!"

"Well, I don't know Emmett, but I do know Rosalie," I reply, smiling. She returns my smile with one of her own before lowering her gaze.

The threat of calling security finally breaks Emmett and Rosalie up, and it's clear that they've been wrestling, even if Rosalie is wearing a short dress. Emmett walks away with a smile, not bothered at all, but he did touch his side carefully. Like I said, I know Rosalie; she's tough. Plus I don't think Emmett fought back.

It's a while later before I see Rosalie again. We're standing around, waiting for the crew to finish last minute touches to the set that's being used for the group shot when I get a chance to talk to her again.

"What happened between you and Emmett?" I ask curiously, keeping an eye on Bella. She hasn't fainted again and looks okay, but I still feel the need to be sure.

_Don't know why I feel so protective over her, _I think, mentally shaking my head at myself.

"Emmett refused to fight a girl, so it ended in some mild wrestling. Well, he blocked more than anything," Rosalie replies, frowning. That's Rosalie Hale for you. I wouldn't surprise me if she feels offended that he didn't want to fight her.

A few minutes later, we're all getting into position for the group photo. While Bella and I are standing in the middle, the other couples are either standing or sitting around us. For some reason, when Marcus asks me to place my arms around Bella and hold her to me, it isn't hard to do. After they get all the shots they need, we walk off the set and I notice that Bella is swaying a bit on her feet. Afraid that she's going to faint again, I put my arm around her waist and guide her over to a quiet corner.

"Are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out."

"I'm fine," Bella replies, briefly closing her eyes. "I'm just really tired for some reason."

As I glance around in hope of seeing Alice, Bella rests her head against my shoulder. She looks like she's about fall asleep on her feet. Much to my relief, I finally spot Alice nearby.

"Alice!" I whisper with urgency, not wanting to draw unwanted attention by talking loudly. Fortunately, she hears me and heads this way.

"What?" she questions. Stopping in front of us, Alice turns her attention to Bella. "What's wrong with her?"

"That's what I want to know. Did you give her more champagne?" I ask with an accusing look.

"No, I didn't!" Alice exclaims, looking offended. "All I gave her was some... Uh-oh."

Suddenly, she finds something very interesting to look at and refuses to meet my gaze. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm down, I force myself not to raise my voice. "What did you do, Alice?"

"Not much, um..." In a desperate attempt to distract me, Alice points over at the buffet table. "Look, food!"

"It's not going to work. I'm not a dog." I've barely finished my sentence when Mike stops dead in his tracks a few feet away from us.

"Where?" Mike asks eagerly, sounding like he just won a prize.

The corners of my mouth turn up into a smile; the irony isn't lost on me. However, as I look over at him, my smile quickly disappears. He has a napkin with the picture of a lobster on it tied around his neck, BBQ sauce is smeared around his mouth, and he has a chicken drumstick in his left hand. Clearly, he has already found the buffet table and he's hoping there's another one. Placing her hand over her stomach, Alice presses her fingers against her lips as her cheeks blow up like a Blow fish's. Nausea is written all over her features.

As I feel Bella lean more against me, I turn toward Alice. "I'll check with Marcus to make sure, but I think we're done here. Or at least, I hope we are. She's really tired."

Turning away from Mike, Alice waits for a few seconds before she speaks. "She looks dead on her feet. Maybe you should carry her."

At the sound of her words, Mike throws his half-eaten chicken drumstick over his shoulder and tries to wipe his hands clean on his shirt. Hearing a yelp, I look over my shoulder and see that the drumstick has hit Lauren on the back of the head. Well, they do say, "What goes around, comes around."

"I'll carry her," Mike says enthusiastically, still wiping his hands on his shirt as he takes a step closer.

A strange feeling of possessiveness flares up in me. "It's fine, I got her," I sneer at him.

Mike takes another step closer and I lower my chin, continuing to glare at him. His eyes widen and he immediately takes a step back.

"Oh shit," he mumbles, covering the front part of his jeans with his hands as if I would physically hurt him. And he's right, I would, just not now because my hands are about to be occupied. Turning around, Mike walks—no, more like runs—away, but not before I hear him mutter, "That look is just plain freaky! He looks like a vampire or something."

_Man, that guy watches way too many movies. Really, how did he get this job?_

"I don't know what he's talking about. I thought that look was haa..." Bella trails off sleepily, and I pick her up in my arms.

_Did she just—almost—call me hot? Even if she did, why do I care? _I decide to ignore the fact that her saying that matters to me. Instead, I push it to the back of my thoughts and turn toward Alice.

"Would you mind asking Marcus if we're done? I don't want everyone to stare at her, gossiping about whether she fainted again and the possible reasons why. You know how ruthless the press can be."

Alice looks at me with a knowing look, but she doesn't say a word. I shift my weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other, because I know _that _look; it's the one she has after having one of her _feelings_.

"Sure, I'll be right back," she responds softly.

Feeling Bella's head move on my shoulder as she makes herself more comfortable, I wait for the urge to run away. However, it doesn't come. It surprises me, but holding her doesn't bother me. Quite the opposite actually.

None of this is going the way I expected it to, and I don't know whether that's a good or bad thing. If someone had told me a short forty-eight hours ago that I was going to be carrying Bella around in my arms, then I wouldn't have believed it. But here I am, puzzled over the fact that I don't mind.

Lowering my head, I listen to her calm, rhythmic breathing. _She's asleep. She actually fell asleep in my arms. _

As I look at her serene face, a strange feeling arises within me. A sensation that's completely unfamiliar to me. She's... different. With her, it's different.

~~}*{~~

It's nearly seven and the sun has set. Only a last few stubborn rays are visible behind the hills. As we drive back to my house, a sigh escapes from the woman who is peacefully asleep on my lap. Back at the studio, after Bella fell asleep in my arms, I carried her to the Hummer and climbed in with her, making sure she was comfortable on my lap. I didn't want to lay her down, only to pick her up again at the house.

Gazing down at her features in the twilight, I realize again just how beautiful she truly is. Along with that, she has an air of innocence around her, something untouched. Forcing my mind in another direction, I breathe a sigh of relief because, at least for today, I'm done dealing with Mike. My thoughts drift again, and I think back to what happened in the kitchen after I met her. As I recall certain events, my jaw clenches.

_The moment Bella said that she didn't know about Lita, I felt my whole posture go rigid as I was bombarded with images of her audition video. More specifically, the poster behind her. It gave me the reality check I needed, but unfortunately, that came with anger. Not aimed at her, but at the position I found myself in. I didn't have a choice. I'd been reduced to partaking in a reality show to save my career._

_As I looked at Seth, I found disapproval in his eyes. Of course, what didn't help my anger was what followed. There was no way that I was going to reenact everything just to make Mike's job easier, so I had to interrupt Bella when she started to offer. To make matters worse, Bella didn't understand the meaning I was trying to convey with my eyes, and then she actually asked me what I meant. Leah particularly liked the situation, and Sam also seemed to enjoy it. As hard as Sam tried to suppress his laughter, I still heard it._

Leaning my head back against the headrest, my thoughts continue to go over the recent events. Who can forget our memorable first dinner together? Not many, I'm sure. My mind travels to the moment when I found out how she injured her hand.

_Apart from stunned, I was for some unknown reason mad and some other unidentifiable emotion at the reason why she had hit someone. I don't know what came over me—I didn't have that much wine—but I asked her if she would hit me if I were to kiss her. If I didn't know any better, then I would have said it was possible for choking to inflect some minor brain damage._

_As I dried the wine off my face, neck and chest, those same strange feelings ran through me again. Perhaps I came off as a little rude as I said goodnight, but I was in desperate need for a moment alone to get ahold of myself. _

_The evening took an unexpected turn when I got a call from Renata. After searching for more than two hours in all of her usual LA hang outs, I eventually found her. The entire drive back to my house, she blew off steam about what a lying, cheating, moronic bastard her ex was. Back at the house, I left Renata in the foyer and went upstairs to put her overnight bag in one of the guestrooms. Then something strange happened. When I got back downstairs, I was surprised to find Bella staring at the front door with her hand on the handle and no Renata in sight._

_I temporarily forgot about Renata when I made the mistake of checking Bella out. What I meant to say was, for the sake of being nice, I showed interest by looking at the clothes that Bella was wearing. The hem of her shirt didn't quite meet the waistband of her shorts, revealing two inches of her flat stomach. If that wasn't distracting enough, then her legs did the job thoroughly. I hate to admit it, but she looked... sexy._

_Whether the time had anything to do with it, I don't know, but it took me forever to get through to Bella. And I'm not exactly known for my patience. The way she described Renata's reaction was strange. For a moment, I was worried that Renata's scumbag-ex called her while I was away and convinced her to forgive him._

The events that followed flows through my mind like something out of a movie.

_As I realized that I had caught Bella by her injured hand, I was concerned that I had hurt her further. The reason behind the depth of the emotion evaded me. And for some mysterious reason, I was still holding her hand as I knelt down next to Renata. I was so sure that I had let go, and I would've felt it if she had taken it again, right?_

_Climbing up the two steps leading to the veranda, I remembered how intrusive Mike was that afternoon and a strange sense of urgency came over me. I had to warn her against Mike, and so I did._

_Mike,_ I inwardly sneer. He's like a bug on the windshield of my life. Sooner or later he'll be gone, washed away and never to be thought of again. There's no way that Bella would ever go out with a guy like him. I may not know what type she usually goes for, but Mike can't be it. After all, she entered to be paired with me, meaning someone like me is more her type, right?

_Ugh, since when do I care about whether I'm her type or not? No, I don't care, _I try to convince myself. I just don't want Mike to hang around after filming hours, that's all. It has to be. Trying to force my thoughts in another direction, my mind wanders to the strange fact that I felt the need to explain what my relationship with Renata is. That has never happened before, so why now? Then, apart from the kiss, the big one; I had, for a reason completely foreign to me, the desperate need to know why Bella ended up on her knees when we first met. Hopefully, she'll be able to tell me one day.

Something else that's bothering me is the fact that Bella keeps zoning out. It must be a side effect that pill has on her. I still remember my surprise as I entered the kitchen and saw her swallow whatever _that_ was. I just hope that she isn't addicted to that stuff. I'm supposed to clean up my image, so it wouldn't be good if I was involved in a scandal by association. Oh, I can just see the headlines now: _Police raid at Cullen's Bel Air mansion! _

Sighing, I realize that I'm probably overreacting. Bella could have been taken something for a headache for all I know, and I shouldn't assume the worst. She hasn't given me any indication that she has a substance abuse problem.

Taking a deep breath, my thoughts travel down another path. The memory of the moment I heard Bella scream is crystal clear and so is the sequence of events that followed.

_As I opened the door, it knocked her on her hands and knees. The view I got of her behind took me by surprise and left me momentarily speechless. If that wasn't difficult enough, my imagination went to work as I lifted the covers. Fortunately, talking about Lita distracted me long enough so that I could gather my self-control, which was severely undermined when Bella pouted. By then, I had caught myself staring at her mouth on more than one occasion, even during dinner. My feelings were all over the place, and I just had to get out of there before I did something I would regret or just plain stupid._

Thinking about it, I have to admit that I came pretty close to going all "caveman" on her. I'm not normally like this. I mean, sure I go out, but this... this is something else. This goes much deeper and I'm not sure what to make of it. With thoughts like these, it's no wonder that I barely slept last night.

Then there are also Renata's mysterious words to consider. Personally, I think she was still a little drunk, but as she said goodbye, she added, "Bella's one of the good ones, I can tell. So don't mess up, okay? She's a keeper."

What the hell did Renata mean by that? On second thought, I don't think I want to know.

Like yesterday, the day has been eventful. Suddenly, the incident with Bella's phone jumps into my thoughts. If she knew what was going through my mind as she pointed at my lap, she would have blushed profusely. It's not my fault though; I'm a normal twenty-three-year-old male and Bella's the one who gestured without voicing what she was talking about. It wasn't that hard to jump to the wrong conclusion.

_Ugh, Mike. _I really should consider carrying duct tape with me whenever he is around. Something happened between Bella and me when I handed Bella her phone, and he just had to go ruin the moment by opening his mouth. I'm still dumbfounded as to why putting Mike in his place made her mad. I mean, most women wouldn't mind if I placed my hand on their back. In fact, they'll want more. But _nooo, _Miss Isabella Swan jumped at my touch like it was a snake bite.

_She sure knows how to knock a guy down a peg or two, _I think dryly.

Usually, I'm good at reading people. However, with Bella it's different. It frustrates me to no end that I can't anticipate her next move. Sure, I'm not always right—after all, I'm only human—but Bella is an anomaly. I never know what to expect. It makes me wary, yet draws me in at the same time. Then again, that's why she was selected. She out thought us all, we fell for it, and that's what I need to remember. With that thought, it hits me. Didn't I tell myself that I have to watch out for her?

_How could I be so stupid? _I chastise myself.

Thinking it over, it all starts to fall into place. The clumsiness is clearly just an act to make sure we underestimate her. She's playing a role and has already won over everyone she's met. That's why she was so "shy" when she had to say "TV Spouse." And most of all, her biting that damn lip of hers. It appears so innocent, but it's probably designed to evoke a reaction.

_Well, Ms. Swan, two can play this game. Let's see how you respond when your little plans don't work on me, _I think, my jaw clenching. As I stare down at her innocent looking face, a sense of betrayal engulfs me. Still, I can't bring myself to put her down on the seat next to me. What has she done to me? Why does the thought of her pretending hurt me more than I care to admit? It doesn't make any sense. I should feel relieved that I now know what to look out for, not hurt.

I break out of my thoughts when Sam slows down and pulls up in front of the gates. After pressing a button, they open and Sam follows the driveway through them. Sam brings the car to a stop a few feet from the steps. Opening my door, I push it all the way open and make sure that I have a firm grip on her before getting out. Just as I'm about to ask Sam to close the door behind me—my foot might scratch the paint—a canary yellow Porsche pulls up behind the Hummer, meaning only one thing: _Alice_. Something tells me that guilty look Alice had on her face, back at the studio, has something to do with her being here and Bella being out like a light.

"Wait!" Alice yells out the window before opening the driver's door. "I want a picture."

"You want a _what_?" I stare at her, my mouth agape. Alice takes me by such surprise that my recent unpleasant realization fades into the background. Meanwhile, Alice's partner, Jasper, gets out of the car, looking around as he takes in his surroundings.

"A picture," Alice repeats, sounding out of breath. "You two make such a romantic picture with you carrying her like. I just _have_ to take a picture."

"Not now, I want to get her in the house," I reply impatiently.

"I want a damn picture. _Now_!" Alice responds through gritted teeth, narrowing her eyes at me.

In my opinion, I don't think Alice ever grew out of the tantrum phase as a child. We've just gotten used to it. Then again, there's usually a driving force behind her madness. Noticing a light flickering in Alice's eyes, I immediately know that I'm onto something.

"Alice, what's going on? And don't even try to deny it, I know you." I watch as Alice lowers her gaze, suddenly finding the cobble stone driveway very interesting. "Alice..." I trail off, knowing that she'll crack. Like so many times before, I read her expression as if it comes with subtitles.

"Okay, fine," she concedes reluctantly. "I'm hoping that Bella will be less mad at me if I show her a picture of you carrying her like that."

"Why would she be ma...?" I break off as _Sleeping Beauty_—I mean, Bella—snuggles her head closer to my neck in her sleep. At least, I hope she's still asleep. Otherwise… Oh, whom am I trying to kid? As much as I hate to admit it, I can't deny the fact that I still wouldn't mind.

Alice holds up one finger. "Hold that thought. Let me just take another picture for a backup," she says, concentration visible on her face. _Click._

"When did you take the first picture?" I ask, annoyed.

"When you looked at her just now," she says, moving her hands animatedly. "Seriously, it's beautiful."

Taking a deep breath, I try to stay calm. "As I was saying before, why would she be angry?"

Alice nervously laces her fingers before placing her hands behind her back. "And here I was hoping you wouldn't remember," she mumbles.

My patience is quickly wearing thin. "Come on, Alice. Out with it."

"See, the thing is... Well, what happened was..." She gulps, looking everywhere but at me.

_Oh no, what did she do?_ I think with apprehension. Alice has that same look on her face now as she had all those years ago when she was eleven and accidentally broke an antique vase of Esme's.

"Alice, so help me... Just spit it out!" I respond through gritted teeth, earning a frown from Jasper.

"Okay, okay. We were having our makeup done, and Bella was very nervous. Then I heard the guy who did my hair tell someone about the champagne near the buffet table and thought that might help her. I was finished anyway, so I quickly left to go get some. Bella reluctantly took a glass, but with my encouragement, she also drank a second," Alice admits, smiling sheepishly.

As my temper flares up, I respond in a clipped tone, "How many did she have in total?"

"Something happened with a girl when we went to go change, and all the clothes and stuff made her even more nervous," Alice replies, avoiding my question.

_Why is it so difficult for a woman to give me a straight answer in the last twenty-four hours?_

"_How. __Many_?" I ask again, emphasizing each word.

"Close to three glasses," Alice answers nervously. "If you count the toast, that is."

"What happened after that? And don't say nothing, because we both know that Bella is asleep right now for a reason."

Alice looks uncomfortably at me before lowering her gaze. "After she fainted, I forgot about the alcohol in her system. So when she said that she wasn't feeling well, I gave her two painkillers," she responds, guilt coloring her voice.

"You did _what_?" I exclaim, feeling rage coursing through my veins.

"Now look where old age is kicking in," Alice mumbles.

"How strong were they?"

"Don't worry, they were over the counter." Alice drops her head in shame. "I'm really sorry. I thought I was helping," she adds with remorse.

That's something I've heard before. _A lot. _As I look at the cascading water of the fountain behind Alice, I feel Bella's hand move up and around my neck. The evening air is slowly becoming chilly, and I realize that I should get her inside. Hearing a soft _click_, I can't help but roll my eyes when I see Alice has taken another picture.

"Let's get inside. We can talk more about this after I've put her to bed," I say, nodding toward the door.

Alice stares at me with raised eyebrows. "You're going to do it?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to pull the covers back and lay her down," I reply, shrugging.

Sighing, Alice presses her fingers against her temples. "You can't do that, Edward. She still has her dress and shoes on. You—meaning me—need to change her first."

_Shit! She just had to go mention 'the shoes.' _Thoughts of Bella walking out on to the set immediately rushes through my mind. She looked amazing, and her legs... Well, what can I say? Her legs looked incredible. I was kind of hoping she would get to keep the clothes, especially the shoes. Clearing my throat, I redirect my thoughts down a safer route.

As I climb the steps leading to the veranda, Sam stops next to me after unlocking the front door. "I'm going to head home after returning the Hummer to the garage."

"That's fine. Thanks, Sam," I reply, nodding in his direction. Getting in the Hummer, Sam waves goodnight at us before pulling away. Inside, I immediately head upstairs with Alice hot on my heels. Entering Bella's bedroom, Alice walks around me and turns on the light on the bedside table. I find it strange that I just thought of it as Bella's room and not the guestroom.

"Maybe you should go check on Jasper. You know, turn on the TV or something," I whisper, glancing at Alice. "He hasn't been here before."

Alice places her hand on her forehead in response. "Of course! How could I be so stupid?" She seems to think something over and throws me a wary glance before turning around.

_What does she think am I going to do? _I wonder, walking closer to the bed.

Placing a knee on it, I bend down and softly set Bella down on top of the covers. In the back of my mind, the thought crosses my mind that Alice is going to have to do something about all these scatter cushions; Bella can't sleep like this. A part of me wants to distance myself from the unexplainable concern I feel over someone I barely know, but as I look down at her, I can't. Bella appears so angelic and peaceful in her sleep. She really is incredibly beautiful.

Leaning closer, I gently brush a few strands of her hair back. My heart starts racing and it almost feels like it's expanding; to the point where it feels like it's going to explode. An emotion fills the air and warmth that I can't explain fills me within. Without giving it a conscious thought, I raise my hand and gently stroke her cheekbone with my thumb. As the feeling in the air intensifies, my heart rate picks up and my stomach feels like it's clenched into a tight knot. Am I actually nervous? Even if I am, why am I nervous? It feels like this unknown emotion is stripping me from my normal composed, tough exterior, leaving me bare and defenseless.

_What is going on with me? What is this woman doing to me? And how is she doing it to me in her sleep?_ Thoughts are racing through my mind at about a mile a minute. My thumb moves lower until my whole hand cups her cheek and jaw. As my eyes wander over her face, they land on her mouth, causing me to remember the kiss. It left me feeling disorientated. Never before have I experienced something that felt so... right.

Then my thoughts travel to something that's been bothering me ever since Alice told me about the champagne. Why did Bella make a move? Was it the champagne or did she lie to Alice? The realization I had in the car slipped my mind when Alice and Jasper arrived, and I close my eyes for a moment as it comes back to me.

Suddenly, Grandpa Edward's words echo through my mind. _Sometimes all you have to go on is your gut feeling. When your head isn't making any sense, then trust your heart._

He has always been wise, though he usually chooses the strangest moment to share little tidbits. Getting back to the here and now, I don't think that I can do it. I can't put my faith in someone else. Besides, what if the voice in my heart is wrong? Not that I can understand it anyway; it's either on silent or might as well be speaking Greek. Either way, I don't understand any of it.

_Ugh, why does this have to be so confusing? _I wish there was a map somewhere to help me figure out what's going on. Slowly, a decision starts to firm in my thoughts. So much has happened in the past, and I can't risk anyone in my family getting hurt again. After all, how much do I know about this girl? The best for the both of us would be if I pushed this spark, this pull between us, away. My life was fine before she came along, and it will be fine long after she has gone back home. I don't need this or the possible complication and consequences this could bring.

As I try to will the feeling away, my jaw sets in a firm line as it refuses to budge. Determined to stick by my decision, I remove her arms from around my neck and step back. However, the sense of loss is hard to ignore. Whatever these emotions are and what's causing it, I have to get it under control and soon. Turning toward the window, I stare out into the night, which is where Alice finds me when she returns a few minutes later. I have to force myself not to look in Bella's direction, instead focusing on Alice.

"I'll wait outside. When you're done changing her, call me. I'll pick her up while you turn down the bed." Even to my own ears, I sound cold.

"Okay," Alice replies quietly, a sad and questioning look in her eyes. I don't want nor do I need her pity. And I certainly don't want to spill my guts, especially when I don't understand what's going on myself.

As the door closes with a soft _click _behind me, I lean my head against the door frame, tired all of a sudden.

"Edward?" I hear someone ask. I assume it's Jasper, since it's only the four of us here. Lifting my head, I look him in the eye, silently asking him to continue.

"Someone's at the gate. I was watching TV in the lounge by the kitchen when I heard a noise coming from the intercom," Jasper explains, leaning against the banister. "Don't worry, I didn't let him in. I thought it would be better if you checked it out first, but he does look vaguely familiar."

Frowning, I wonder who it could be. It can't be Sam that just forgot something, because he has a remote and Jasper would've recognized him. Knowing there's only one way to find out, I head for the stairs with a sigh.

"Thanks," I respond over my shoulder. Rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands, I keep repeating to myself, _I have to get over this. I just have to._

Walking into the kitchen, I can't help but wonder why I didn't just use the upstairs intercom. Then again, I doubt that I can be blamed with my current state of mind. My thoughts keep wandering back to the woman sleeping upstairs.

However, the moment that I look at the small screen, my mixed up feelings are pushed aside, only to be replaced by aggravation. _Mike. What the hell is he doing here?_ I wonder, narrowing my eyes.

Standing under an outdoor light, Mike looks even weirder than usual. It's like when a person tells a ghost story with a flashlight under their chin, except the light is coming from above him.

"What do you want?" I ask harshly, pressing the button.

Lost in thought, Mike is taken by surprise and reflexively jumps back with his hand placed over his heart. It might be wrong, but knowing that I scared him a bit causes a grin on my face. As Mike takes a step closer to the camera, I notice that he still has the lobster napkin tied around his neck.

"T-There has been some kind of a misunderstanding. You um… forgot me at the studio, so I had to take a cab," Mike stutters, shifting his weight self-consciously from one foot to the other.

_Stupid Mike, _I think, irritated by the mere sight of him. _How is that my problem?_

"And you're telling me this because…?" I inquire impatiently.

Mike gives a small, uncomfortable smile in response. "Anyway, the cab just dropped me off and I just wanted to get my car. Although..." Winking, he continues. "If I were smarter, then I would've waited until tomorrow to get it and used the cab to get home instead of having it drop me here, seeing as how we won't be filming tomorrow." There's a large, irritating grin on his face. "Between you and me, Bella is _fine_!"

_If you were smarter, then you wouldn't have come here,_ I inwardly comment, resisting the urge to growl at him. As a surge of possessiveness flares up inside me, my hands clench into fists as I try to get it under control. I really don't understand myself anymore.

"Whatever," I snap at him. "Just come and get your damn car."

"Touchy, touchy," Mike mumbles, rolling his eyes.

_Does he want me to hurt him? _I think, my fists tightening even further.

"I take it that you don't like him?" Jasper asks casually.

Taking a deep breath, I turn around and look at him. "What was your first clue?" I question, sounding harsher than I mean to.

"No, no, I get it. I don't like our cameraman either," he replies with a knowing smile, holding his hands up defensively.

_What does that mean? Is there some hidden meaning that I'm supposed to get?_

"Okay," I respond, sounding unsure. Gesturing toward the doorway that leads to the pantry, laundry room, three of the garages, and a small bathroom, I continue. "Feel free to help yourself to anything in the fridge or the pantry. I'm just going to head upstairs to check if Alice needs any help."

Nodding, Jasper turns and walks over to the lounge set. Heading toward the stairs that's closest to the kitchen, I pause for a moment as I place my hand on the banister. I need to get ahold of myself and fast. I can't allow whatever this feeling is to have this kind of hold over me, so I have to push this away with everything I have.

Just as I'm about to start climbing, I hear the doorbell ring loud and clear. _What does Mike want now? Did he lose something other than his dignity? _I wonder irritably.

For a moment, I consider not answering the door, but then I change my mind when it becomes clear that Mike is trying to break the doorbell. That's the only explanation I can come up with, since he's holding his finger on the button while knocking incessantly. Rushing toward the foyer before he wakes Bella up, I almost rip the door of its hinges as I pull it open.

"What?" I snap at him, narrowing my eyes. Eyes wide, Mike quickly takes a step back.

_Good choice._

"I-I-I was just wondering if I could talk to B-Bella for a moment?" he stutters nervously with an "I'm-about-to-pee-in-my-pants" grin.

"Why?" I respond through gritted teeth.

"Well, um... I'm only seeing you again on Monday and thought that there's no time like the present to just come out and ask."

"Ask what?"

"I was wondering if she would like to go out sometime. Sometime like... tomorrow night maybe?" Mike questions with false bravado. My fingers clench around the door, ready to slam it in his face but not before I hit him first.

"Tell me the truth, did your mother drop you on your head as a baby or were you born this stupid?" I ask him with complete seriousness, seething with anger.

Mike looks like a deer in the headlights. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" I laugh but there's no humor present, only a cold, bone-chilling sound. "I mean, you little piece of shit, who the hell do you think you are coming here to ask _my __wife_ out?"

_What the hell did I just say? _I ask myself, astonished. I feel like I just got punched in the gut.

"She isn't really your wife..." Mike trails off as I silence him with a look.

_Does he really want to go there? _I feel like I've split in two; one part is talking and the other doesn't know what's going on, much less know where "there" is.

"I know that! I actually have an IQ," I respond, glaring at him. "Now you're going to listen to me. You're _not_ going to ask her out. Not during this show, and not after it. Do we understand each other?"

"Oh, there's that 'vampire-look' again," he mumbles, staring down at his shoes.

"I said, do we understand each other? Yes or no?" I repeat, my patience quickly running out.

"Are you afraid of a little c-competition?" he stammers, summoning up the courage to look me in the eye.

"That's not even worth a reply. Now I suggest you get in your car and leave. You got it?" I respond with all the patience that I can muster.

Mike pauses for a second before nodding. "Yeah, I got it. You're probably busy and this isn't a good time to discuss it, right?"

Having used up all of my patience, I close the door without answering him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought! We can talk some other time!" he yells.

_Don't open the door. Do _not_ open the door. Murdering him is not the answer, just think of all the years in prison. Of course, they do need to find the body first..._

Turning around, it feels like my heart skips a beat as I see Bella standing on the stairs. Two questions immediately pop into my mind: one—is Alice trying to kill me? I mean, why else is Bella dressed in a black satin camisole and boy shorts? Both have a lace trim. And two—how much did Bella hear? As my eyes take her in from head to toe, I struggle with indecision as to which question is more important.

"What time is it?" Bella asks shyly, trying to cover herself unsuccessfully.

I look at my watch before answering, "A little after eight. What are you doing up?"

"Something woke me up. How did I...?" Looking down, she gestures at the camisole and boy shorts.

"Who changed you?" I supply, trying to help her out.

She nods, crossing her arms self-consciously. "Yeah, I wasn't planning on using these."

"Alice changed you. I assume that she's in the kitchen right now with Jasper." Frowning, I think about Bella's response. "But what do you mean you weren't planning on wearing that?"

Taking a second look at her outfit, and the enticing visual she makes _in _it, I swallow heavily. "What I mean to say is, why did you pack them if you weren't planning on using them?"

Bella shakes her head frantically. "I didn't pack this, I promise. I don't even own anything like this. The show gave each of us a huge gift hamper and—"

"Yeah, and you wouldn't believe how hard it was to get four of them in my car!" Alice interrupts, demonstrating—more like exaggerating—with her arms the size of one. Walking closer to the stairs, Alice looks at Bella. "What are you doing up?"

"Something woke her up."

"Something woke me up," Bella and I respond at the same time. As we look at each other, we share a hesitant smile. And with it, a face-splitting grin appears on Alice's face.

In an attempt to distract her, I quickly change the subject. "I didn't hear anything about gift hampers. When did you get them?"

Suddenly, Alice looks very uncomfortable. "About half an hour before the group shot. It's also around that time when I gave Bella the pills."

"Now I remember what happened. I didn't even have a headache," Bella mutters, focusing on the banister. "I didn't eat well, which probably lead to why I wasn't feeling that great."

_And here I thought I kept a close eye on her._

Alice clears her throat as delicately as possible. "Anyway, your hamper is still in my car, Edward. You forgot it at the studio."

"It's kind of hard to remember something when you don't know about it," I respond dryly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Alice mumbles, waving me off.

"I'm going to go change," Bella says timidly, climbing up two steps. "I thought it was really late and that no one was up; otherwise, I never would've come down dressed like this."

Alice points at her. "Don't you dare, Missy. You can put on that short, black satin robe that came with it."

Bella arches a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Um... Alice, I don't think I should take anymore advice from you, do you? Today didn't turn out great for me."

_Well, what do you know? Someone who can stand up to Alice. I wonder if it will last._

Gasping, Alice places a hand over her heart. "What are you talking about? For crying out loud, you kissed Edward! Most women would give anything do be in your shoes."

_Thank you, Alice. You're as tactful as ever, _I think sarcastically.

Glancing in Bella's direction, I immediately notice the blush on her cheeks. As she gently gnaws on her lip, I have to stifle a groan. This ignoring thing isn't going very well. It doesn't help that I'm not getting any co-operation from anyone.

Looking at each other, the heat of the stare intensifies. So does her blush, causing Bells to lower her eyes. "Excuse me," she whispers before turning on her heel.

As she climbs the stairs, I struggle to keep my eyes away from her retreating form. This is bad. If I can't remember my decision, then I'm gonna have to either tie a ribbon around my finger or set an hourly reminder on my phone. How the hell did I get myself into this?

~~}*{~~

It's close to midnight as I walk through the house to turn off all the lights. The evening turned out rather nice. Certainly one of the nicest I've had in a while. Alice and Jasper left a little over an hour ago, but not before we agreed to do it again soon. After they left, Bella went straight back to bed, saying that she still felt a little sleepy from the pills. Looking out through one of the back windows, my thoughts drift as I watch the moonlight reflect off surface of the pool.

_Alice, Jasper and Bella sat on the L-shaped sofa—Bella seemed to have taken a particular liking to the corner—while I reclined on another couch. Though Jasper and I drank beer and Alice drank wine, I made sure that Bella stuck to water and juice. Bella blushed and looked embarrassed, but that wasn't my intention. I just didn't think that it was a good idea after what happened earlier. _

_We talked and we laughed as we told stories, but Bella spent most of the night just listening. Eventually, she did come a bit out the shell, and it was nice to see. As for myself, the non-disclosure agreement made it a lot easier to just hang out with friends. _

Or at least, Jasper and I could be friends if given the time. As for Bella, I'm not sure what to think. A person doesn't look at a friend the way that I see Bella. But at the same time, I don't know if I can trust her. Bella didn't tell us much about her life. Honestly, Alice is the one who kept the conversation alive, strange giggle and all. It sounded familiar though, and I wish that I could place it.

As the conversation continued, I found out that Jasper's family owns a large piece of land near Dallas, Texas; it's been in the family for generations. Alice hanged on his every word as he spoke about his love for horses, just animals in general really. After that, I wasn't surprised to find out that his is a veterinarian. Alice was thrilled when I invited him to come and visit my parents' place just outside of LA sometime.

Esme has the same love for horses. Even now after all that has happened. For a brief moment, my thoughts drift even further back into the past and I cringe. _Don't think about what happened. There's no point._

Forcing my thoughts in another direction, I think about the fact that, practically through the whole evening, Lita stayed close to Bella. Either at her feet or with her head on Bella's lap, Lita rarely left her side. I honestly don't know what to make of it.

_What else is new?_ I mentally scoff.

As I turn away from the windows and head for the stairs, Mike reappears in my mind. I can't help but wonder what he was thinking. And why did I call Bella my wife without a moment's hesitation? How much did she hear? Bella didn't let on that she heard anything, and I didn't ask her either.

A while later, after showering and getting ready for bed, I lie on my back with my hands behind my head, staring at the ceiling with only moonlight illuminating the bedroom. The routine of getting ready for bed seems weird to me; I usually just crawl under the covers after a hard night's partying. Sometimes I come home with company, but that doesn't mean that something happens. At least, not going by what I remember the next morning. Sighing, I realize that it's been almost a week since I last went out. Strangely, I do feel better. James is still nagging—though his calls and texts have lessened since Monday—but I haven't budged. Aro doesn't kid around, so if he says that I have to turn my public image around, then that's what I have to do.

Over an hour later, I'm still wide awake and decide to head downstairs to the gym. Maybe I'll be able to fall asleep if I tire myself out. Deciding a shirt isn't necessary and the dark grey sweats I have on will suffice, I open the door and head toward the stairs. Strangely, I find myself looking at Bella's closed and pause before I start descending. My hand tightens around the banister as I fight the urge to go check on her.

_What's wrong with me? _Turning around, I run my fingers through my hair out of frustration. _Just a quick peek to make sure she's okay, and then I'm gone. She'll never even know I was there._

I open the door as silently as possible and push it open. Images of when she fell on her hands and knees bombard me all over again. _Great, just great. That's just what I need right now._

The bed's clearly visible in the soft moonlight, and I notice that the covers are all twisted up—like she's been restless. Cautiously, I walk closer while doing my best not to disturb her; it would be incredibly awkward if she woke up right now. What on earth would I say?

As I pick the cover up to untwist it, I can't help but notice her legs in the moonlight. _Stop it! Get ahold of yourself._

Straightening it out, I pull the duvet up to her chest. Unfortunately, my hand accidentally touches her arm, and I hold my breath to see if I have woken her up. Bella stirs a bit, turns on her side, and then her hand grabs my wrist. She pulls it up across her chest, cradling it just above her heart.

_Shit! Don't think about what your arm and hand are touching, just think about something else. _

That's easier said than done. The moment I see the beautiful, peaceful and content smile on her face, it feels like I can almost touch the charged air surrounding us. I'm not sure whether it's just my imagination or not, but, even in her sleep, it also appears to be affecting her; she seems calmer now.

Forcing my thoughts in another direction, I place my other hand on the bed to support myself and try to think of a solution that doesn't involve waking her. However, it quickly becomes clear that there is no creative way out. So, after a deep breath, I slowly start to remove my hand from her grip and pull it out from under her arm. I make it halfway before she grabs it again.

"Don't go," she mumbles.

_Oh shit, is she awake? _I wonder, panicked. _How the hell did I get myself into this?_

_Bella, I was just looking for Lita. Is she perhaps with you? _I rehearse, attempting to come up with a viable excuse. Shit, that still doesn't explain why I'm leaning over her bed, or why she's cradling my hand against her chest.

Listening carefully, I'm relieved when I hear no change in her breathing. It wouldn't be regular if she knew that I am here, right? Not because of who I am—well, that too—but because I'm a guy who's in her bedroom in the middle of the night. I try to pull free again after several minutes have gone by, but her reaction is the same.

"Please, don't go."

"Sssh, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," I whisper.

_Have I completely lost it? What the hell is wrong with me? _I ask myself for what must be the hundredth time today. Giving it a third try, I attempt to pull my hand free, but she refuses to loosen her grip. "Sssh, it's okay. I won't leave."

Finally, she lets go and I pull my hand free with a sigh of relief.

For some reason, I don't want to break my promise. After deciding to stay for a little while, I take a seat in one of the woven chairs over by the window and rest my head against the backrest. Setting my eyes upon her, I take in the beautiful image of the moonlight playing off her pale skin tone against her dark hair. In a way, Bella looks like something from a dream world. That feeling is only enhanced by the fact that I didn't know her forty-eight hours ago. It's like she turned my world upside down in a very small timeframe. With that, my thoughts wander back to when we filmed the video segment.

_I was still feeling confused about Bella's reaction to when I placed my hand on her back, and about what happened during the introductions, when she placed my arms around her waist. I didn't know what to make of it. However, as Marcus told us what he wanted, I felt that same spark again. Except, this time it was stronger. It felt right as I followed the contours of her face with my nose._

_Pushing that feeling aside, I made sure I sounded unaffected as I asked him, "How much longer?" It was a hard task, but I somehow accomplished it._

Sighing, my eyes focus on her mouth. That kiss, well… it's etched into my mind. I don't think I can forget it even if I tried. I was surprised when Bella made a move, but then something inside me took over. The feel of her lips is different from anything I've ever experienced before. I'm reluctant to admit it, but I don't think any other can compare to the feel of her mouth. Even as I sit here, I long to feel her lips move against mine again.

No, I can't do this. I have to stick to my decision, starting now. Or rather, in the morning; I don't want to break my promise. What's compelling me to keep it, I don't know. As I think it over, I find that among all the unexplainable, complicated things that are going on, there's one thing that stands out as clear as day. I was so sure that Isabella Swan wasn't going to know what hit her that I never saw it coming. _I _don't know what has hit _me_!

~~}*{~~

Vaguely registering the sound of birds chirping outside, I shift a bit but fail to get more comfortable. Through the sleepy haze, I register the persistent pain in my neck and lower back. Without opening my eyes, I get the strong sense that I'm not in my room, which leads to me wondering where I am. The living room maybe? Did I fall asleep in front of the TV? No, without checking, I know that's not where I am.

As the fog clears a bit, my confusion as to where I am is temporarily replaced by images of my dreams last night. In one way or another, all of them involved Bella. I'm still trying to make sense of them as I slowly become more aware of the environment around me. Rubbing my palms over my eyes, I move my head and the pain in my neck steps to the forefront of my mind.

_Oww! That hurts. This chair is not comfortable enough to sleep... _With my hand on my neck, my internal monologue comes to a screeching halt. _Why am I in a chair?_

Last night comes back to me in a split-second as my eyes fly open. I can't believe that I fell asleep. Hoping that Bella hasn't woken yet, I avoid knowing for a few seconds longer by starting at the foot of the bed. My gaze travels up and over the figure under the covers, but eventually I reach her face. It feels like time slows and shockwaves move through me as my eyes lock with a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

_Oh shit, she _is_ awake._

Neither of us breaks the stare, and the panic inside my mind becomes vague white noise. That unexplainable connection is there again, drawing me closer to her, even as I sit unmoving. The room feels smaller, and the view outside might as well have been a prison yard compared to her beauty. It's natural and without pretense. It's simply who she is. If some supermodel stood next to her now, Bella would still have my all of my attention. And Bella has just woken up. She doesn't play fair, and I wonder if she knows that.

Abruptly, and it's rather unwelcome, my realization from the car comes back to me. I can't believe I lost sight of who she is for a second time. _She's better than I thought, _I admit grudgingly to myself.

Just then, Bella lowers her eyes and stare at my shirtless chest, but she quickly snaps her gaze back up to meet mine. There's a soft pink hue on her cheeks as she pulls the covers higher up to just below her chin.

"Hi," she says softly, smiling shyly. Or perhaps, what is supposed to look "timidly." I can't forget that for a third time.

With determination, I manage to reply with barely any emotion. "Hey."

The part of me that I'm trying to bury hurts when I see the confusion and hurt in her eyes. Somehow, I'm getting the feeling that it's real and not acting. Regret starts to take over, but I can't let it. Pushing this..._ pull _between us away will become easier; it has to. It's the way it has to be.

* * *

**End Notes:**

Thank you all for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Please share your thoughts by clicking **review**! I love hearing from you and reading your thoughts on this story. Every single review means a lot to me, no matter how long or how short!

Update News: I realize how frustrating it can be not knowing what's going on between updates, so I have thought of a solution. I have created a Twitter account so you'll know what's going on. All you have to do is click follow, I'll accept and you'll be able to view my tweets.

Twitter: StarlightPixie **~*~ **ADifferentForest: PixieRose **~*~ **Twilighted: RoseInTheTwilight

On another note, please visit my profile page and vote on the poll for who you think will be going home first! The poll will close before the first elimination chapter. Thank you! I'll be uploading chapter 14 as soon as I can! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. I'll do my best to answer your question without spoiling the story.

Until next time,

Pixie


	14. Out Of The Blue

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

Hello everyone,

I hope you're all doing well! :) Thank you so much for reading this story! I still can't believe the amount of Hits this story is getting! Thank you to everyone who has Favorite Author, Author Alert, Favorite Story and Story Alerted me! It's simply incredible! Thank you!

Thank you to Pferrall, Ladybugcullen, Miss-ReadAlot-579, _Ha_, Sweetmomma75, Fvprosey, TwilightKC, Reyes139, Siledubh, Oujdagirl, Fanstayaxis, Skent94, Fluent In Sarcasm, Kaybrans, Frozen Water Droplet, AJ04-Jtrs94, Lillinna, Amazingragdoll, Hchambersmomx3, Sunfeathers, Essence-of-elle, _Kelly_, JitterBugGirl, Cheshirekat516, Kembie, Bananafox, RosalieHale1994, Sammycullen5, Supernova8, Chritbella, Arocora, Jessicasheehan, BellaCullen884, LiLi82, Ri40, OoOMusicloverOoO, Fearlesss16, Giaah, Bitten-by-Twilight, Accsmom, Djsmommie, Cit-Cat McCoy, Sarahbelikovcullen, Evilnat and CherishRedemption for reviewing! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! You continue to inspire me, and I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart.

About this chapter: It's time to find out what happened after Edward woke up, and I feel like this is a _big _chapter for Bella! I hope you like it! Someone once asked me whether the non-disclosure agreement was going to be a problem or not. At the time I didn't think so, but it looks like things might be changing... We'll have to wait and see. Also, someone asked a question that will be answered at the bottom after the end notes.

I would also like to thank _DutchessDeeDee_ for all that she has taught me! Thank you for the learning experience, and I wish you and your family all the best.

See you at the bottom...

Pixie

**~*Revised in 2012*~**

* * *

**Chapter 14 ~ Out of the Blue**

**Bella POV **_– May 2010_

_Sunday_

"Look at them," Alice sighs wistfully, her voice laced with admiration. "Pure Thoroughbreds. Their muscles are so well defined. Don't you just want to ride them?"

At the sound of her words, I start choking on my juice, and it spews rather impressively out of my mouth. Kind of like a life-size statue, except I'm not a fish or anything along those lines. I'm sad to say that the juice is also coming out of my nose, so I immediately cover the lower half of my face with my hand. My cheeks heat up as I notice the guys looking over here.

_How embarrassing, _I think, feeling sure that Bella 2.0 is digging a hole somewhere, so that I have a place to burry my head.

After drying my face with a towel, I take a small sip of my juice to soothe my throat. Then, as I set the glass down, I glare at Alice. "They are not horses, Alice! Stop talking about them like they are!" I whisper urgently, feeling very aware of Edward's smoldering gaze that seems to be fixed on me. Even more so after the choking episode just now.

At least, I hope that it's smoldering and that I'm not misinterpreting it. But whatever it is, it sure has a strange effect on my body. With that thought, the blush on my cheeks intensifies even further as I become even more aware of the fact that I'm... I think _turned on _may be the correct term.

"What?" Alice asks surprised, a confused look on her face. Then she slowly turns her head in the guys' direction and realization registers across her features. "You thought I was talking about the guys."

Silence follows Alice's statement, but only for a second. Then she, Rosalie, Renata, Leah and Emily burst out laughing.

"What? Weren't you talking about them?" I question, getting the feeling that I just made a fool out of myself.

"Bella! What's going on in that mind of yours that it went straight for the gutter? Especially considering how innocent the remark was." Though Alice pretends to be shocked, the mischievous light in her eyes is hard to miss.

"Huh-uh, no way! You made those kinds of remarks earlier, so it's not my fault that I misunderstood," I respond defensively.

Alice reminds me of Minnie Mouse as she pushes her ridiculously huge sunglasses on top of her head. "Okay, okay," Alice concedes, laughing. "But don't think that I haven't noticed how you've been checking Edward out."

Looking across the pool to where the guys are standing around the barbecue area, I can't help but admire Edward's physique; pictures and movies really don't do the live version justice. My eyes travel from the top of his head, over his broad shoulders, down his drool worthy upper body, before pausing where the waistband of his board shorts start. I almost forget to breathe as I stare at him, my heart racing and feeling more than a little flushed.

_Seriously, what he does to me cannot be healthy! _I think, touching my forehead.

_Yet somehow, we don't mind, _Bella 2.0 comments before going back to reading a book called, "Hunting: How to Stalk Your Prey."

Is she serious? Oh boy, that reminds me of when I nearly told them about Bella 2.0. That's _not _a moment that I want to relive.

"Well, at least she's not trying to deny it," Rosalie says, picking up her cocktail.

"No, no, no! I wasn't checking him out. He just happens to be in my line of sight," I hurriedly explain, but it sounds lame even to me.

Rolling her eyes, Bella 2.0 turns the page to a new chapter called, "The Art of Being Stealthy."

They all snicker while throwing glances at the guys. _Humph, I think they need the chapter on stealth more than Bella 2.0._

Realizing that Alice never explained, I turn toward her. "So if you weren't talking about them, then who or what were you talking about?"

Laughing, she holds up a magazine about animals. How did I miss that?

"What's up with you and horses anyway?" Leah inquires, sipping on her drink.

"That's not hard to figure out. This has to do with Jasper's profession, am I right?" Rosalie arches an eyebrow behind her sunglasses.

Alice nods eagerly, so enthusiastically that her glasses slide from the top of her head down to her nose. "Yeah, I want him to know that I'm interested in his work. For the past few days, I've been walking past the fashion magazines, instead going for the ones about animals. It's a sacrifice, but what's a girl going to do?"

Renata laughs in response. "Oh, come on, Alice. I think we can all safely say that you're interested in more than just his work."

"We can all safely say that you're interested in more than just his work," Alice repeats with an attitude, narrowing her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. At least I know that I'm not the only one."

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie asks, glancing at the guys.

"Don't play dumb, Rose. You have a thing for Emmett, Bella is drooling at the sight of Edward, and I have found a little patch of Heaven with my Jasper," Alice says with a dream-like tone.

"No, I don't!" Rosalie and I yell at the same time, quickly turning our heads in the guys' direction.

"Sssh, you two. We don't want them to know that they're the topic of conversation. Their egos will blow up," Alice whispers urgently, making it sound like national security depends on it.

"Oh, look!" Renata shouts, pointing at the sky. "Birds!"

The guys turn their attention from us to the sky and frown. "Gee thanks, Renata. There's nothing at all suspicious about that," I reply sarcastically.

_Oh no! Oh please, no! Don't tell me there's alcohol in the orange juice. _Panic rises within me, brought on by the memories of my last encounter with alcohol. The fact that Edward has been watching my alcohol consumption like a hawk just makes it worse. I'm sure that it's because he's afraid I'll "attack" him again.

The memory of that kiss haunts my dreams. Every time I see him, my eyes zoom in on his mouth. The thought of what it would be like to kiss him again fills almost my every thought. Call me whatever, but the fact that I'm here and have actually _kissed_ Edward refuses to sink in. It's like I'm finding myself in a dream bubble, and I don't want to wake up.

"Would you all stop it? They have noticed that we're staring!" Rosalie whispers through gritted teeth, causing me to snap back to the present.

"What? No, they haven't," I respond before turning my head toward the guys. My mouth forms an "oh" as I see Emmett strutting poolside as if it's a catwalk, flexing his muscles. _Okay, so maybe they have noticed._

"Do any of you think that Emmett's gay?" Rosalie asks out of nowhere, completely serious.

Leah's brows reach for her hairline. "What?"

"Do any of you...?"

Leah interrupts before Rosalie can finish repeating her sentence. "We heard you. It's just… How the hell can you ask us something like that? The guy is as straight as... well, as you are! Or is there something you're not telling us?"

Rosalie narrows her eyes, causing Leah to raise her hands to show that she means no harm. "Okay, okay, calm down. I'm joking."

Rosalie arches an eyebrow in response. "Hm-mm. Now can one of you just please answer my question? I'm serious. I want to know."

We all turn our attention to Emmett, and I notice that Edward, Jasper and Sam are frowning. For a minute or two, Emmett likes the attention and winks at us. More specifically, he winks at Rosalie. However, after a few minutes, it becomes very awkward.

"No, I don't think he is," I answer, tilting my head to the left. "Why do you ask?"

"It's not important," Rosalie replies uncomfortably.

We decide to leave it there, but I can see that Alice is burning to know.

_She's not the only one, _Bella 2.0 mumbles.

Reclining back on the chaise lounge, I look around and my thoughts drift back over the last few days.

~*_FB_*~

_Thursday_

I had turned sleepily on my side, wondering what time it was. It had been a strange night. Before I managed to calm down, I had been sleeping restlessly. Edward's intense gaze, his lips on mine, the touch of his hands, and my imagination's version of what happened next were the stars in every single one of my dreams. The sad part was that I knew that there was no possibility of it happening in real life, which haunted me. My dreams taunted me, causing the restlessness.

Then something calmed me. I felt like if I could just hold on to that feeling, then everything would be all right. Considering how bad it started, the night turned into one of the best night's sleep I ever had. I wasn't sure what calmed me, but I was grateful all the same.

However, my dreams lingered. They were still right there in my thoughts, and I found the hopelessness that they caused depressing. Pushing the images and the feelings they caused away as best I could, I stretched out before returning to the position I was in. Then, as I opened my eyes, they slowly took in the room.

_Another beautiful day, _I thought with a smile on my face. _Especially __with Edward sitting there in all of his shirtless glory. Wait, what?_

My head snapped back in his direction and my mouth dropped open. _What the hell is he doing in here? Am I dreaming? Or worse, have I officially lost my mind?_

There was one way to test my "dream" theory: pinching myself. I closed my eyes tightly as I did it.

_Oww! _I mouthed, rubbing my arm. _Okay, I'm awake._

_Now here's what you do_, Bella 2.0 said conspiratorially. _You tip toe out of bed. Then, you go to the bathroom and put on some 'natural' looking makeup. After that, you sneak back in here and strike a pose on the bed. You got it or do you need to write it down?_

Choosing to ignore her comments—and the fact that it was _my_ subconscious—I crawled to the foot of the bed and stretched my arm out. He was out of my reach, so I climbed off the bed and tip toed toward him. Deciding to test my next theory, that he was a figment of my imagination, I gently jabbed him on his well-toned chest. Edward moved his head in a restless motion in response. Not only did I have affirmation that he was real, but I also realized that I probably just woke him up. Panic flared up inside me. I was back on the bed and under the covers before I even had a chance to think about it.

Staring at him, I wondered whether I should stay or leave before he woke up. My decision was made for me as he moved his head again. Edward raised his hand and placed it on his neck.

_Ooh, let me! I'll give him a massage, _Bella 2.0 said eagerly. For once, we were in agreement.

Suddenly, Edward's eyes flew open and they scanned the room. They landed on the bed and slowly traveled up toward my face. A part of me felt unsure and scared, since I didn't know what to expect. Then, our eyes locked and it appeared as though an electric jolt passed through him. As seconds past, the shock disappeared from his features and neither of us looked away. His gaze caused something almost tangible to build in the air, and all I wanted was to be closer to him. My heart rate increased as I lowered my eyes to his chest. Clearly, the gym downstairs wasn't just for show. Looking back at him, I remembered what I was wearing and pulled the covers higher. Regardless of how self-conscious I felt, the magnetic pull in the air left a feeling of warmth inside me.

"Hi," I said softly, smiling slowly.

An emotion I struggled to name appeared in his eyes. "Hey," he replied, sounding a bit cold.

_Am I missing something? _I asked myself, feeling hurt and confused.

For a moment, I saw something that almost looked like regret flash in his eyes. However, it didn't last long as he pulled a mask over his face that matched his tone.

_Regret about what? _I wondered.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked instead, my voice barely louder than a whisper. As soft as it was, the sound seemed to snap him out of something and he stood up. I looked up at him, finding it increasingly difficult to breathe and to swallow.

_It should be illegal for a man to look like that. Not to mention the way he's build, _I thought, unconsciously biting my lip.

His gaze immediately lowered to my mouth. For some reason, he appeared irritated by my nervous habit, which caused me to bite it even more. He groaned and I looked at him with concern. "Are you all right? Does your stomach hurt?" I asked.

Edward cleared his throat as he furrowed his brow. "No, I'm fine. Why?"

My eyes traveled over his face, neck and chest before finally settling on his six-pack—I meant, abdomen. I stopped myself just in time before I licked my lips. Sitting up, I folded my arms around my knees. Not really thinking about the revealing neckline of the black satin camisole I wore, or the fact that the covers were at my feet, which left my legs exposed. Edward's eyes traveled over me from head to toe, and I thought that I was going to spontaneously combust. Though he carefully hid his emotions a moment ago, the look in his eyes now was that of a hunter sizing up its prey. I might sound like a cheesy romance novel, but it was true. His stare had me spellbound. I tried to identify what the feeling building inside me was, and well, whatever it was, it felt so good that it had to be bad.

Closing his eyes, Edward turned his head toward the window. He sighed with what sounded like frustration as he ran his fingers through his hair.

_Oh, I almost forgot that he asked a question._

"It was the sound you made; I thought you were in pain," I answered timidly.

He turned back and stared at me incredulously. After a few seconds, he seemed to gather himself and mumbled, "Yeah, one that you seem oblivious about."

I hesitated before responding, trying to comprehend what he meant. "I don't understand. What do you mean? And you never answered my question. What are you doing here?"

His eyes widened in surprise, clearly thinking that I didn't hear him. However, he quickly regained his composure. "It's not important, Bella." I felt lightheaded at the sound of my name on his lips. "Just let it go," he said with a sigh.

Usually, I'm not the confrontational type, but this time I felt like I couldn't keep quiet. As I spoke, there was desperation in my voice and my eyes were begging him for the truth. "No, Edward, I can't. I have a feeling that this is too important. Please, tell me what's going on. It feels like I'm missing something."

"I honestly don't know what to tell you, so just let it go," he said, turning toward the door.

_No, huh-uh! _I mentally shook my head. Something just happened and there had to be a good reason why he fell asleep in my room. I could feel it. I just couldn't let it go. With a sudden surge of courage, I stood up on my knees and I felt my heart racing.

"I'll make you a deal!" I called after him. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't give what I wore a second thought.

Edward stopped in the door before slowly turning around. "What kind of a deal?" he asked apprehensively.

I climbed off the bed and walked over to him. Standing in front of him, I said shakily, "You asked me to promise you that once I've figured out what caused me to land on my knees, that I would let you know. Well, how about a new deal? I'll tell you once I figure it out, but only if you'll tell me what you were doing in my room once you have figured that out."

He stared at me and the silence dragged on without an end in sight. Shifting my weight self-consciously from one foot to the other, I swallowed with difficulty. My sudden surge of courage disappeared as quickly as it came. "I'm sorry if I sound a little too forward, but I... I just can't let this go," I whispered, staring down at my feet.

"Okay," he said after what felt like hours.

"What?" I looked up at him with surprise.

A corner of his mouth pulled up into a beautiful crooked smile. "I said, okay."

"Well, okay then." I didn't want it to become awkward again, so with a smile of my own, I asked, "Breakfast?" My cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, I don't want to intrude. I mean, it's your kitchen and I don't want to just take over."

He shook his head. "No, it's fine. You go right ahead. I'll get something later, but uh… thanks for the offer," he said with the smile still on his face.

_How am I supposed to keep up with this guy? _I thought.

After that, it was like we had an unspoken agreement to stay out of each other's way. I got the feeling that he had some stuff to work through, and I didn't want to bother him. Besides, I felt even more self-conscious around him than usual after waking up to find him in my room. Nevertheless, the rest of the day was kind of awkward. At least on Friday things started to look up in that department. However, it held a few surprises of its own.

~~}*{~~

_Friday_

_Please, just five more minutes, _I thought, pulling the covers over my head. Finally, it registered in my sleepy mind that it wasn't an alarm going off; it was my phone that was ringing. I stretched my arm out and felt around on the bedside table until I found my phone.

"Hello," I answered sleepily.

"Bella! Bella! You're on the website!" I heard the person on the other end of the line say excitedly.

"Angela?" I asked, rubbing my hand over my eyes. It was still dark outside, but there was a dim shade of blue lighting up my room—a sign that the sun was rising.

"Yes, it's me. Did you hear what I said?" she asked eagerly.

"I heard you, but I'm still trying to take make sense of it. What time is it?" I asked, turning on my back.

"Um, let me check." She continued barely a second later. "It's a quarter to five. You look great in the pictures, Bella. I can't wait to see the rest of them! When were they taken?"

"Thanks. That reminds me, I wanted to call you yesterday, but your phone kept ringing. As for the photos, they were taken on Wednesday. You uh… might see me kissing Edward in a few of them," I said shyly.

"Sorry, I forgot that my phone was on silent, but that doesn't matter now. You _kissed _Edward? How did that happen?" she asked, surprised.

Lying back against the pillows, I filled her in on all the recent events. Or at least, what I felt like I could share. However, it felt so good to talk to Angela that a few times I spoke before I could myself. Angela didn't say anything until I finished my tale.

"I respect that you can't share everything, but I just want to check that I have the facts right. Something happened yesterday morning, and the rest of the day you were rather awkward around each other?" she asked after a few minutes had gone by.

I froze up as a thought hit me. "Oh crap, Angela! I shouldn't have told you! I mean, I'm not supposed to tell you anything. Please, promise me that you won't tell anyone, Angela. Not even Ben, because I can get into some serious trouble if I break the agreement."

My chest tightened to the point where it felt like I couldn't breathe. _Oh, I'm having a panic attack! I can't believe I forgot in my sleepy state about that damn non-disclosure agreement!_

"Okay, I promise. Just calm down, there's no need to freak out. You know that you can trust me," Angela said reassuringly.

"What's wrong with me, Ange? I wanted to show Edward that he can trust me! What if I tell someone something important when I really shouldn't be talking about it?" I searched through my handbag for my paper bag. _Oh, come on. __It has to be here somewhere!_

"I'm not sure what to tell you, Bells. Just know that my lips are sealed," she replied sincerely.

"Thanks, Ange. Tell me more about the website; I need something to distract me." I breathed a sigh of relief as I found my paper baggy.

I held it over my mouth as she started to tell me all about it. "The site has changed; the countdown is now for the premiere of the show. Beneath it are other links like _Meet the Couples_, _Media_, _Forums_, _Vote_, etcetera. There's also a group shot of all the contestants at the top of the main page. The _Meet the __Couples_ page has been done beautifully, and they chose a stunning picture of you and Edward for the cover of your profile. It can't be viewed yet, but I think that will change after the press release has been sent out, which, according to the latest news on the main page, will be today. Oh, I almost forgot. I nearly peed myself when I read, 'The Cullens.' I still can't believe my best friend is living with Edward Cullen! What is he like in person?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I'm also struggling to get a grip on that one. As for Edward, I really can't say." I really couldn't; I didn't trust myself anymore to keep my mouth shut when I should.

"Just give it time, Bells. You guys just met. Oh, speaking of the time, I have to finish getting ready for work. We'll talk soon, okay?"

"Thanks for being there for me, Ange," I responded.

"Always, Bella. Remember that," she said. "Just one more thing before I go. I think you should turn your phone off or something. Forks has been buzzing since Monday afternoon about the limousine and also where you have gone off to. And I seriously doubt whether that pizza delivery boy is helping to keep the rumors to a minimum, even if I caught him outside before he saw anything. Sooner or later, everyone in this town—including their extended family and friends—will know that you have been selected. All your previous jobs have your contact details, so expect your phone to start ringing none stop."

_Oh yeah, I completely forgot about the pizza, _I thought.

"You're right. But what if you or Charlie have to reach me in case of an emergency?"

"Um, talk it over with Edward. Maybe you can get another phone, or you can give us his home number. You should also discuss the fact that a lot of the people here are probably going to give interviews, if anyone were to come asking," she said.

"Yeah, I'll have to. Thanks for the advice, Ange," I replied before a small laugh escaped me. "You know, if anyone else were to ask so casually for Edward's home number, then it would look very suspicious."

Angela chuckled. "That's true. Talk to you soon, Bella. Take care of yourself."

"You, too. Bye." I hung up and closed my eyes for a few seconds.

My breathing became labored and the nausea increased. It felt like regret was consuming me from within. How could I forget so quickly? Minutes after I got here, he had warned me to be more careful. I clamped both my hands over my mouth in an attempt to hold back the tears. What if I accidentally blabbed something to someone that I couldn't trust? Though it was a "what if" situation, I tossed and turned over it, even though there was no point.

An hour and a half later, I was downstairs making breakfast after getting somewhat of a grip on my emotions. Sleep evaded me after Angela's call, so I showered and got ready for the day instead.

"Morning, you're up early," I heard Edward's voice coming from behind me.

I spun around and pointed with the spatula toward the pan. "Good morning to you, too. Yeah, um… Do you want some French toast?" I asked, feeling extremely self-conscious.

He frowned, appearing confused. "Sure, that sounds nice. Thank you," he responded, sounding like he didn't know what to make of it.

"No problem," I said, turning back to the stove. After a few minutes of silence, I looked at him. "What about you? Are you always up this early?"

A blush rose on my cheeks as I remembered what Leah said about the yoga. _I __don't know why she had put that image in my head!_

"No, almost never," he answered cautiously. "It seems to be a recent development."

"That's nice," I replied, fighting the urge to kick myself. _Did I really just say that?_

_I knew I shouldn't have slept in, _Bella 2.0 said. _Don't worry, I'll have this situation under control in a minute._

"Oh, no you don't," I accidentally said aloud.

"What?" Edward asked hesitantly with his hand on the coffee machine. Of course, he knew how to use it without the timer.

I shook my head. "No, I wasn't talking to you. I was eh... talking to the toast 'cause it looked like it was about to burn," I said as a blush crept up my cheeks.

_I sound like a lunatic! _I thought, dejected.

_We want to be Mrs. Edward Cullen!_ Bella 2.0 said sternly. _Oh, whom am I kidding here? Our only hope is that he likes clumsy girls._

"Oh, shut up," I mumbled. _Oh no, I did it again. _

_Yes, you did, _Bella 2.0 said with a dramatic sigh.

"What?" he asked again in surprise, looking a little worried.

_Yeah, probably about your mental health, _Bella 2.0 said snidely.

_He's not the only one, _I thought, slightly uncomfortable.

"I was just humming 'Shut up' by The Black Eyed Peas," I said with a sheepish smile. _Kill. Me. Now!_

Leaning against the counter, Edward crossed his arms. "You like their music?"

_Apparently, I do, _I thought dryly. "Uhh, I guess."

He nodded and looked pensively at my face. "You're not wearing your glasses. Shouldn't you be wearing them? You could burn yourself."

_He really does care_, I thought with a warm feeling inside.

"No, I don't like wearing my glasses when I'm working with something hot. They tend to steam up. Like with you on Wednesday." Once again, a blush tinted my cheeks, and a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. Clearly, he was enjoying my embarrassment. "I-I mean, they took them off. Or more specifically, Alice did. I mean, there are different reasons why I don't always wear them."

Edward pushed himself onto the counter top, and my mouth dropped open before I could stop myself. _Note to self: Edward doesn't seem to wear shirts to bed._

I quickly closed it and turned back to the stove. "Are you wearing contacts right now?" he asked.

"No, I'm not. I don't actually need glasses, but I like wearing them," I replied.

"Do you mind if I ask why?" he asked curiously.

For some reason, I felt like I could tell him the whole story and not just the partial version like I did with Alice. When I turned around, I saw that he had placed plates on the kitchen island. My eyes found his, and I stared at him where he was sitting on the counter across from me.

"Promise you won't laugh?" I asked nervously.

He looked at me thoughtfully before nodding. "Yeah, I promise."

"Well, like I told Alice, I couldn't get a job after high school, because I looked too inexperienced. The glasses made me look more mature. Then, there's my other reason. I'm not a very outgoing person, so I feel like the real me might be hidden somewhere. Somewhere where no one can see it. Kind of like Superman; he's more than meets the eye." I gently gnawed on my lip. I had never told anyone else what I had just told Edward, not even Angela.

Bella 2.0's mouth hung open. _Did you see that? Well, that was our dream flying out the window, _she said with a quivering lip.

After what felt like hours, he jumped off the counter and walked through the doorway leading to the pantry. He returned with syrup and powdered sugar, still without a word. It was only after he placed it on the counter that he turned to me. "So it's like your hiding behind what you're comfortable with. The glasses are like the shield that you use to protect yourself."

I couldn't believe it. He actually understood! He didn't look at me like I was crazy!

Outwardly, I fortunately remained calm. My fingertips gently traced the edge of one of the plates. "I guess you could put it that way," I replied softly. A big contrast from what I was feeling inside.

There was turmoil in his eyes—like he was fighting some internal battle. The guilt within reminded me of its presence, so I lowered my eyes. "Edward, I have to talk to you about—"

The phone started ringing, effectively interrupting me.

"Hold that thought," he said, pushing himself away from the counter. Edward walked over to the counters to his right and picked up the phone. "Hello."

The person on the other end of the line said something, and Edward walked over to the lounge. I couldn't hear the conversation, but I saw him pick up the remote for the TV. As he hung up, Edward started flipping through the channels.

"That was Leah. She wanted to remind me that we have to go to the studio this morning to film the talking inserts. She also said that we've been the headline on a few channels since last night. Apparently, the site uploaded some pictures, but your name hasn't gotten out yet."

_Oh yeah, Angela mentioned that earlier, _I thought. I think it was a safe bet to say that the network was a little behind schedule.

_A little? _Bella 2.0 snorted. _Sure, and you have a 'little' crush on Edward._

Ignoring her again, I focused on the task at hand. After adding the syrup and powdered sugar to both, I picked up the plates and walked over to where he was sitting.

"How big do you think is the media buzz going to be?" I asked, curious and afraid at the same time.

"If Peter and Aro have anything to do with it, then it will be big. That's why I'm doing the show; my image needs a positive change," he answered.

_This is it, _I thought excitedly. _This is the perfect opportunity to confirm my suspicious that the gossip about him is false._

I held out his plate to him and turned my eyes to the TV. _Come on, just ask him!_

"Edward, how much of…?" I trailed off as I stared wide eyed at the screen. Edward had found one of the channels.

My knees gave out and I took a seat next to him. I absentmindedly placed the plate on his lap and forgot to remove my hand from underneath it.

"_Hello everyone, I am Bree Tanner. We bring you this breaking news as we have just received the first images of Edward and his new 'wife.' Though her identity has not been confirmed yet, rumor has it that she's an Italian model that was originally discovered by fashion giants, Silvas._"

A blush crept up my cheeks and I unconsciously groaned aloud. "Unless you're hiding someone somewhere and she's talking about her, then they are mistaken. I may be partially Italian on my mother's side, but I'm definitely not a model."

The image on the screen was almost like the one where Marcus asked Edward and me to look at the camera, with Edward's chin resting against my forehead. Like I said, the photographer was looking for the same kind of the thing with the exception of the kiss. As I looked at the TV, I barely recognized myself. And it wasn't because of the hair, clothes or makeup. It was because of the confidence that was radiating from me.

_Man, that champagne really was liquid courage._

"_Sure to turn into Hollywood's new 'it' couple, all eyes will turn to them on Monday night as they face the first elimination round. But one thing is for sure, the new 'Mrs. Cullen' will not be the only that's envied; Mr. Cullen can expect more than a few to wish that she was on their arm instead."_

'_Mrs. Cullen' has a nice ring to it, _I thought, though shocked at what we just saw.

Edward turned the TV off and we sat in silence. Neither of us registered the fact that my hand was still on his lap. After a few minutes, I turned toward him. "Are they always like this?"

Sighing heavily, he turned to look at me. "Unfortunately, they can be much worse," he said through clenched teeth.

"So they lie a lot?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, sometimes. There are also times that they tell their version of whatever they think they saw," he responded bitterly.

Though I wanted to ask him to tell me more—I wanted to understand him and the world he lived in—I got the feeling that I shouldn't. Edward placed the plate on the ottoman in front of us and got up. It was only as he stood up that I realized that my hand was on his lap the entire time.

He started pacing in the distance between the back of the couch and the informal dining room table. Involuntarily, I imagined a blanket on the marble floor with a baby that had the same color hair as Edward playing on it.

_Oh crap! If he knew what I was thinking, _I thought as a shudder moved through me. However, my emotions betrayed me by coloring my cheeks a well-known shade of red.

"Edward?" He turned around and looked at me. "I feel like I should tell you that I spoke to a friend this morning and..." I trailed off as the look in his eyes changed.

"Bella, I barely have any privacy as it is. You'll come to learn that the press can manipulate situations to suit them. I'm doing this show because I have to, and the last thing I want is for something to show up in the footage—or anywhere else for that matter—that I don't want people to know. That's why you had to sign the non-disclosure agreement. No matter where you are, just please remember that," he said in a defeated tone.

My heart went out to him, even though I was also hurting after having learned that he _had_ to do the show. But what else did I expect? Edward waiting for me like a knight in shining armor? In that moment, I realized that I couldn't tell him about my conversation with Angela, even though I didn't say much. "Okay, Edward. I promise I'll be careful about what I say in front of people."

I finished the thought in my head. _I won't let something like this morning happen again._

After the TV announcement, both of our appetites disappeared, and I never got around to asking for his advice on my cellphone problem or the possible interviews. In the end, I followed Angela's advice and turned my phone off before we left for the studio to film those "that's what I felt there and that's what I thought there" segments.

~*_EFB*_~

_Sunday_

My phone has been off since Friday morning, and tonight... well, tonight is the premiere. I'm less nervous than I thought I would be, but I think that's partially due to the launch party last night. I feel more prepared for the cameras now.

"Bella, are you sleeping?" Emily asks, snapping me out of my daydreaming.

Shaking my head, I push my—I mean, a pair of Edward's—sunglasses up to rest on top of my head. "No, I'm just thinking about the last couple of days."

As my eyes go over each of the girls, I shake my head internally, amused. Alice and Renata started a tradition a few years ago; they always wear dark sunglasses around the pool and on the beach (any place where there are swimsuits involved really). Later, Rosalie, Leah and Emily joined the club. The reason is simple, and it has nothing to do with the UV rays of the sun. With sunglasses, the girls can check out the guys and the latter don't know a thing.

Since I didn't bring a pair of my own, Alice borrowed a pair of Edward's for me. I have to admit that they are right. If we turn our heads a little to the left or right, seemingly fascinated with the landscaping, then we can stare all we want without the guys knowing a thing. However, we do slip up occasionally and end up staring too openly.

I break out of my train of thought as I hear Alice snicker. "Hey, did you guys hear why James and Victoria couldn't make it today?" We all shake our heads in response. "Well, apparently, Victoria wouldn't _let _him."

"Good riddance, if you ask me. That guy is just plain creepy," Rosalie says, making herself more comfortable on the chaise lounge.

"Did… did any of you notice anything weird about Victoria?" I ask cautiously. I don't want to gossip, but curiosity has won this round.

"Like what?" Leah asks. "I haven't met her yet."

"She's just very strange." I turn to Alice and Rosalie. "Remember when we introduced ourselves? The way she spoke to him was just plain weird and don't forget the look she gave us."

Just thinking about it causes a shiver down my spine.

"Yeah, that's true. She has even hyphened her surname," Rosalie comments. "I don't think she's all there, if you know what I'm saying."

"Well, whatever is going on with her, I hope she's making James miserable," Alice says with disdain.

"You don't like him?" I question hesitantly, afraid to hope that I'm the only one that doesn't like him. Each one of them shows a form of contempt in response.

"That's an understatement! James wormed his way into Edward's life while he was going through a rough patch. Edward was very vulnerable at that time, especially after—" Alice cuts off abruptly, swallowing heavily before changing the subject. "Anyone want another drink?"

I open my mouth to ask Alice what was she about to say, but then I see Renata shaking her head out of my peripheral vision. It's not hard to detect the change in the atmosphere. I try to think of something to say, sorry that I asked whether they like James or not. Fortunately, something comes to mind as I look down at the strapless, black and grey, two-piece swimsuit that I'm wearing, which also came with the hamper.

"Do you know what else is creepy? Someone at the show knows our sizes."

Alice smiles gratefully at my attempt to lighten the atmosphere. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But when you think about all the dresses they needed for the photo shoot on Wednesday, then I'm not surprised that they had someone gather that kind of information."

"I guess that makes sense. It still feels weird, though," I respond, glancing down again. I remember how self-conscious I felt when I had to leave my room. Even though I ended up leaving with a shirt, it quickly disappeared once the girls ganged up on me.

We start talking again, and it's not long before James is completely forgotten.

"I'll be right back," I say, getting up. "I just want to go check the messages on my phone; it's been off for the past two days."

"Two days!" Alice looks stunned. "Girl, how do you live? I can't go anywhere without my phone!"

"I didn't really have a choice. A lot of people back home have my number, and I was afraid that they were going to start calling," I respond, adjusting the sunglasses on my head.

"Hmm, smart move," Leah comments. "Does Edward know that you're going through all this trouble? I mean, most people would take what they can get out of this."

"No, he doesn't. But I'm not really sure what to do. I can't leave my phone off until further notice."

"Don't worry, I'll get you another phone first thing tomorrow morning. How else is your family supposed to reach you?" Leah picks up her drink. "Do you have a specific model in mind?"

My mouth drops open. "I-I… I didn't mean…" I trail off as I struggle to find words.

Leah waves her hand dismissively. "I know, so stop stressing about it."

It takes a second or two, but I finally manage to string more than three words together. "Well, um... okay. Just let me know how much it costs."

Leah laughs, which evokes a smile from everyone else. "It won't cost anything, Bella. All I have to do is mention Edward's name and that you'll be seen using it on the show. Voila! Free publicity for them and a free phone for you."

My eyes widen. "Are you serious?"

"There are a lot of perks to this lifestyle, Bella, which is a good thing; it helps to balance the bad out," Rosalie says.

"Well, thank you. But you really don't have to go through all that trouble for me." Not only have I met Edward, but I'm living with him and I've made great new friends. I don't know what brought on this turnaround in my life, but I'm very grateful. It's more than I ever hoped for, so a new phone would just make me feel guilty.

"Nonsense, it's no trouble at all," Leah says.

"If you're sure, then thank you. I appreciate it." I touch my arm self-consciously before standing up. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Alice raises her drink to her mouth as she calls after me. "Hurry back! Edward's going to miss you and your bikini-bod!"

As I feel my cheeks heat up to a whole new level, I stumble over my own two feet. Turning around, I see everyone looking at me, including Edward. _Thank you, Alice_, I think sarcastically.

_When you have it, flaunt it. That's my motto,_ Bella 2.0 says, virtually strutting in front of Edward.

An awkward smile pulls at the corners of my mouth. "Excuse me," I say before getting out of there as fast as I can.

_Just one more thing I have to talk to Alice about! She can't avoid me forever._

After getting my phone from my room, I head to the kitchen in search of a snack while we wait for the guys to finish barbecuing the main part of our lunch. Just before I enter the kitchen, I nearly crash into Edward. He quickly reaches out and grabs me before I fall.

For a moment, all I can do is look into his eyes. Then, my eyes travel down to where my bikini-clad chest is touching his bare chest. _Oh boy,_ I think, gently gnawing on my lip.

I clear my throat as delicately as possible before looking up at him again. "What are you doing here? I know it's your house, but I'm just wondering why you're here instead of outside with the others."

My heart rate picks up, and I swallow with difficulty as his eyes lowers to where our chests our touching. My knees start to fail under his gaze's intensity, and I try to stifle an embarrassing sound from escaping my mouth. Unfortunately, I don't quite succeed. As the small sound leaves my lips, his stare quickly shifts from our chests to meet mine. His smoldering gaze causes me to bite down harder on my lip, trying to get my emotions under control. I realize that no man has ever had this effect on me before.

Edward raises his hand before gently setting my lip free with his thumb. "You shouldn't do that. You could hurt yourself," he says, his voice loaded with emotion. Clearly, he's also affected.

My gaze trails down to his chest, but then I look up again. I take in the every aspect of his face, memorizing how his skin feels against mine everywhere we're touching.

"I was right; the effect in real life _is_ even more intense than through a poster," I mumble incoherently. At the same time as the words leave my mouth, the atmosphere around us changes drastically.

_YOU!_ Bella 2.0 yells, pointing a shaky finger at me. _If I could, then I would kill you! I'd even go as far as proudly confessing to it._

I ignore her and it feels like my insides have turned into a quivering mess. _What have I done? How could I be so stupid? _

The bad feeling inside me increases as I watch the storm raging in his eyes. Taking three steps back, Edward leans with his head against the wall. After what feels like hours, he turns to me and I immediately feel the distance he has put between us. "To answer your question, I came to check on you after Alice's remark."

An awkward silence follows, and I cross my arms self-consciously. Then something changes within me as he starts to walk away. In that moment, I realize that I have two choices: one, I can stay true to my nature and don't say anything, which means we'll continue on this hot and cold roller coaster ride until we're eliminated. Or two, I say something now and we can try to move past whatever it is that's holding him back.

"Edward, wait!" I call after him. _Okay, apparently I've made up my mind._

He doesn't seem to hear me, so I run after him. I catch up to him just as he's about to go around the corner. Before my second surge of courage can dissolve into thin air, I take his arm and pull him back. "You can't just walk away, Edward. I'm not sure what's going on here or with you, but whatever it is, I know it's not something you can just walk away from. Even if it might seem like the easiest thing to do in this situation, I just know that it's not the best solution."

"Easy? You think this is easy for me?" he snaps at me. Running his fingers through his hair in a clear sign of frustration, Edward takes a deep breath before continuing. "Look, to you it might seem like I'm taking the easy way out, but the truth is that it's the only option. You may think you know everything about me and my life, but you don't. No matter how many fan sites you're registered on or how many magazines you buy, You. Don't. Know. Me."

Not only the words, but also the emphasis he places on the last four words causes a sharp pain to shoot through my chest. It feels like my throat is closing up, and I shake my head in denial as my heart refuses to take in what's happening. "Is this about what I said about the poster? I don't know why I did that. I honestly don't."

Lowering my gaze to the floor, I try to compose myself before looking back up at him again. "What happened to you? Why are you holding back? I mean, you have friends, right? What exactly are you so worried about?" I ask softly.

"Just leave it, Bella," he says, taking a step back.

However, I can see the hurt reflecting in his eyes. My eyes search his face in an attempt to decipher what's behind the display of conflicting emotions. He looks as if he's fighting an internal battle, and I feel powerless to help him.

"Does this have anything to do with Tanya? Are you afraid that I'm going to start stalking you like she does?" I ask, desperately trying to make sense of it all.

"What? Stalking?" he asks, surprised. "What does this have to do with Tanya?"

"That's what I'm asking you. What are you afraid of? Because I'm not Tanya; I'm not planning on stalking you when this is over." Sighing, I wipe my hands over my face. "You say that I don't know you, but whose fault is that? I've been here for five days, and well, you don't say much. Sure, you ask questions, but you're too guarded to share anything about yourself. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't expect anything from you. If I could walk away from this with us just being friends, then I'd be happy. It would be more than I ever expected."

_Speak for yourself, _Bella 2.0 says, frowning.

He continues to look at me and I draw strength from that. "I'm not here to bother you, Edward. In fact, I never thought that I would get picked. I nearly had a panic attack the morning after I registered. I'm not stalker material." I reach out to take his hands, but I pull back at the last second. "I know for someone in your position it must be hard to trust people, but you can't live your life with these walls around you. Please, just..." I swallow before taking a deep breath "Just try. I realize that I probably don't have the any right, but that's all I'm asking."

Silence follows. It's only broken when we hear a buzzing sound coming from the kitchen. This time, I'm the one who takes a step back. "I think someone is at the gate," I say, looking everywhere but at Edward.

Sighing, he turns away from me and heads toward the kitchen. He walks straight over to the intercom and look at the image that's on the screen. "What the hell is he doing here?" Edward asks, sounding aggravated.

Curious, I walk closer to where Edward's standing. Leaning in close to him to look at the screen, I'm surprised when Edward doesn't move away, even after my face presses against his upper arm. My eyes search through the dozens of faces before I spot who he's probably talking about: _Mike_. It has to be Mike, even though he is standing among the paparazzi that have been practically camped out at the gate since the press release on Friday. Somehow I don't think Edward's talking about any of them.

When we left for the studio on Friday, there weren't any paparazzi blocking the gate. However, when we got back, it was a different story. I was so afraid that Sam was going to run over someone's foot. I asked Edward whether it was always so bad, and he replied that it depended on the news day. Though they always seemed to find him whenever he went out for the night or just for lunch, they usually only gathered in front of his house if they were looking for something. He told me that I wouldn't believe for how much the first candid shot of the "newlyweds" would go for.

It was then that I started to realize that I may have bitten off more than I can chew. The one comfort is that I'm not alone; Edward and I are in this together. I just hope he'll come around soon.

"Hello? Anyone home? I've been out here for quite a while," Mike calls out. With how close everyone is standing around him, the paparazzi are obviously eager to hear if anyone will respond.

Irritation is evident in Edward's voice as he speaks. "We're not going to have a repeat of Wednesday night. It's time that Mike realizes that he should only be here are on filming days, and not a minute more than that."

I'm reminded of something I've been wondering about since Wednesday night. Was it because I had just woken up, or did Edward actually call me his wife? That question has been pestering me for days. He didn't say anything about it, so I didn't either. I know that Mike was here, but the "wife" part must've been my mind playing tricks on me. How else can I explain it?

As Edward raises his hand, I realize that I have to do something. I can't stand by and watch him do something that could damage his public image further. Edward presses the button, but before he can say anything, I place my hand over his mouth and remove his hand off the button. "You can't do that. If Mike can hear you, then so can the paparazzi. You know how out of hand it could get," I plead with him.

Contemplating what I just said, Edward runs his fingers through his hair. Then a light of amusement flickers in his eyes, and I can feel him smiling beneath my hand. He raises his hand before gently taking mine away from his mouth. "I think you can take your hand away now," he says with a crooked smile.

It makes me weak in the knees, and it's a good thing that I'm still holding on to him; otherwise, I would've been on my knees again. It also helps that he has placed one arm around my waist. But still, I'm a little unsteady for a second.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Edward asks, staring at my legs before looking me in the eye.

Nodding, I swallow with difficulty. "Yeah, don't know why that happens," I reply, smiling sheepishly.

With his hand on the back of his neck, Edward steps back and gestures at the intercom. "You're right; it would have been a disaster."

The look in his eyes leaves me rather incoherent. "Mm-hmm," I murmur, feeling a little lost.

Edward turns and walks away, but he stops in the doorway with his back to me. For a moment, it's quiet. I'm at a loss for words and Edward looks lost in thought.

"You want to know what's strange?" he asks softly without turning around. "No one has ever gotten through to me so easily the way you do."

As he turns to me, there's something in his eyes that I can't pin-point. I gasp as I realize what just happened. Within seconds, something has changed. One moment, he was distant, but the next I could see a piece of the wall crumble.

"Thank you. You didn't have to stop me," he says sincerely. "I'll... I'll be outside with others if you need me."

I nod and watch him walk out the door. _You're wrong, Edward; I had to stop you. We have to protect the people we care about, even from themselves._

As that thought hits me, I freeze in my tracks and my heart rate picks up. I've always had a major crush on him, but this feels different. Am I… falling for him?

The overwhelming thought crashes over my, consuming me. I slide down to the floor and cover the lower half of my face with my hands. I am falling for him. That's why I'm so nervous and self-conscious around him, not because he's famous like I originally thought. But how? I barely know him. When did it happen? Will I be able to act normal around him while living under the same roof? Can I do it?

Questions run through my mind at such a pace that I can barely keep up. Slowly, my mind starts to settle down until one thought stands out above the rest. I don't know when or how it happened, but I do know that there's nothing I can do about the fact that I'm falling for him. How hard? Only time will tell.

* * *

**End Notes:**

What do you think? I'm nervous about this chapter, because it's a big one for Bella. I really hope you liked it. Please share your thoughts by **reviewing**! All **reviews** are deeply appreciated, no matter how short or how long. :) I'll update as soon as I can.

The first elimination round is in the next chapter! Last chance to head on over to my profile to vote for who you think will be eliminated first! Also, there's a link to a second banner on my profile. Feel free to ask questions. I'll do my best to answer without giving away too much. :)

Twitter: StarlightPixie **~*~ **ADifferentForest: PixieRose **~*~ **Twilighted: RoseInTheTwilight

Until next time,

Pixie

* * *

**Questions & Answers: **

Someone wanted to know why Edward and Bella haven't slept together yet. The answer is simple; it doesn't really fit the place they're currently in. I know where I'm going with this story and that's not something I want to rush. :) That's not what this story is about. So what's going to happen between them? Wait and see... ;)


	15. Curveball

**Disclaimer:**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Notes:**

Merry Christmas everyone!

I hope you're all doing well. Thank you to everyone who is reading this story, and a big thanks to everyone who has recommended it! Your support means so much to me! Also, thank you to everyone who has Favorite Author, Author Alert, Favorite Story and Story Alerted me! I appreciate it! And thank you to everyone who participated in the poll, I appreciate it!

Thank you to Miss-ReadAlot-579, Fluent In Sarcasm, Reyes139, Chritbella, BellaCullen884, AJ04-Jtrs98, Pfarrell, Kembie, Evilnat, Siledunh, Arocora, LiLi82, Dontrun, Kaybrans, Lillinna, Elara420, Sweetmomma75, Joesmomma, Oujdagirl, Stephl2004, RosalieHale1994, Essence-of-elle, Twi-hard007, Sunfeathers, Poohbabesamoi22, Ri40, Sammycullen5, Takakiriko, RoxieGirl19, Bananafox, , TwilightKC, DaDdYsLiTtLeSpOiLtBrAt, ColfaxBella, Terrabella and HeathersTwilight for reviewing! You are truly inspiring me to continue writing this story.

About this chapter: Well, it's the longest one yet and I hope you like it! It continues where chapter 14 left off on Sunday afternoon, and it's in EPOV! Not all the chapters will be this long, it depends on what happens in them. :) Oh, and I'll answer another question at the bottom.

**Important: **Like 13 and 14, this chapter is also unbeta'd. But they will be beta's soon.

See you at the bottom...

Pixie

**

* * *

****Chapter 15 ~ Curveball**

**Edward POV – **_May, 2010_

The last few minutes rush through my mind and I pause on the stairs. My thoughts drift as I lean with my head against the wall.

Words are just words if you don't put meaning into them. Yet all it took was two sentences for her to crack the defensive walls I have built to keep people I don't know out. For _her _they have created an opening. It's like her words and the emotions in her eyes have bought a golden ticket, and who she is overall is slowly building a gate.

Looking back now, I know that whatever captivated me when I first saw her video is even stronger in real life. She's treating me differently than what I expected. Yes, I realize it might be some new version of 'hard to get', but I doubt it; a sense of innocence surrounds her. To prove my point, look at the amount of time she spends with her cheeks red; she is definitely self-conscious and shy. I don't think there is something like blush on cue. If there is, then she's good.

I realize that it might be dumb of me, but regardless of how many reasons for her actions I can conjure up, it won't change how I feel.

Her words were still echoing through my head as she held her hand over my mouth. And that's the moment I decided to stop building the wall and instead allow it to crack – at least, for her. I decided to take chance in that moment and all it took was for her to say, _"…you can't live your life with these walls around you," _and_, "Please, just try."_

That is all she was asking – not diamonds or fancy dinners. All she wanted was for me to try and suddenly, for _her _I wanted to do that. I perhaps would have told her those exact words too if it wasn't for _Mike_. The truth is, not everyone could've gotten me to see reason the way she did. Well, not as easily anyway. Despite _Mike_ and his outrageously thick skin, I let her know in my own way that I was going to try; I let her in by telling her that not everyone could have done it. I know I can be very stubborn and strong willed.

As afraid as I am for the unknown, I can't stop whatever is happening from happening. I don't know what this pull between us is, but at least I know now that I'm not crazy; Bella is also feeling. She admitted that much in the hallway and in her room on Thursday morning.

Involuntarily, the image of her standing on her knees on the bed and then in front of me pops into my head, and I take a deep breath as I try to calm myself. Regardless of what that image is doing to me both emotionally and physically, the truth remains that for the first time since I saw her on that video it feels like I can breathe. Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. My instincts still want to push it away, but that strange something inside me has stepped out of my internal battle victorious.

Something about her is pulling me in and even though I'm still fighting the larger fight, mainly centered on trust, the cracks are beginning to show. And as much as I want to, I can't say that it bothers me. Something inside me started to change when I went to check on her that night; even more so the next morning when she proposed the new deal. The change started to become more prominent on Friday morning, and I was surprised when she opened up to me. In fact, I think she was also taken by surprise.

In the end, I just don't understand how she hasn't even been here a week and look at the impact she has had on my life. I can't claim that she has left me unaffected.

As I step away from the wall and continue down the stairs, I decide to leave the more serious thoughts for later when I have time to think about it. Right now, I don't want to ruin the atmosphere for everyone by being lost in my own thoughts.

I push my mind in another direction and something she said in the hallway pops into my head. _Tanya. _For some bizarre reason she thinks Tanya is stalking me.

_Where the hell did she get that idea from?_ I wonder, baffled. _Is there a story going around that I'm unaware of?_

I open the French doors and walk outside. "Edward, Esme wants to talk to you!" Alice yells from over by the barbecue, waving my phone around in her hand.

After reaching Alice, she hands me the phone. "She called a few minutes ago, and I told her you would call her back."

"Thanks, Alice," I say, before turning towards the stairs that lead down to the second, lower terrace. Once I'm out of earshot, I dial Esme's number and wait for her to pick up.

"Hello, sweetheart, how are you?" she greets me, before continuing in the same breath. "You have been constantly on my mind for the last few days; even more so than usual."

I smile at the sound of my mother's voice. "I'm fine, Mom. This thing… situation or whatever you want to call it, has been quite the adjustment."

"Of course, I can only imagine what it has been like," she replies. "The girl you're paired with, how is she? Do you get along? Renata has only good things to say about her."

I chuckle. "Why am I not surprised? Of course Renata called you. As for Bella… well, as far as I know she's fine. We're not exactly best friends, but it's not as terrible as I thought it would be to have her here," I answer, reluctant to reveal the recent developments.

"Bella, hmm?" Esme says, and I can hear a smile in her voice.

"Yes, Bella. What else am I supposed to call her? Ms. Swan, honey, baby, darling… _love_?" I ask with a frown.

"I mean, I thought her name is Isabella, but I take it Bella is a nickname. However, I like the last one though, and baby also works," she says with a laugh, before turning serious. "That's good to hear, honey. I'm happy that you aren't miserable like you thought you would be. Now when do we get to meet her?"

"What?" I exclaim. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Of course I'm serious, Edward. Your father and I want to meet our new daughter-in-law! What would make you think otherwise?" she asks surprised.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that she isn't really your daughter-in-law?" I ask mildly sarcastic.

"Edward, for the next few weeks she's your wife for all intents and purpose, and I plan on treating her as such," she says in a tone that makes it clear that she cannot be convinced otherwise. "Have you two slept together yet? Because that would just make it even more official in my eyes."

"Mom, I can't believe you just asked me that!" I exclaim.

"So you haven't? Well, good for her," she replies happily. "You know, I waited until my wedding night before I succumbed to the Cullen charm."

"Mom, please, I beg you! Stop!" I exclaim mortified. No kid wants to hear about their parents' sex lives.

"Oh, come on, Edward. We both know that you know very well that babies don't arrive via a stork." The warmth in her voice hasn't faded but for the first time in my life, I wonder how others have perceived my life. I've never really cared what others say about me, and I have never stopped to consider what my parents think about everything. Now as I look back, I can see the numerous occasions where they tried to reach out to me; I just never saw it.

Suddenly, it feels like my mind becomes blurry as one memory stands out. "_Does this have anything to do with Tanya? Are you afraid I'm going to start stalking you like she does?" _I hear Bella's voice echo through my mind.

It's Bella; she's the reason why I'm suddenly thinking about how others have perceived my life. She has come with the force of a tornado and has turned my life upside down. Again, I realize that I didn't see any of this coming. She has hit me out of nowhere. However, the strangest part is that I'm starting to get the feeling more and more that she doesn't even realize how she's affecting me. Well, unless she's a really good actress, but I'm done trying to rationalize everything.

"Edward? Edward? Are you still there?" Esme asks.

I snap out of my thoughts and feel slightly overwhelmed. "Yeah, yeah, I'm here," I answer automatically.

"Okay, sweetheart, I have to go but before I do, I want you to promise me something. Your father and I will arrive back in Los Angeles on Saturday, and I want the two of you to come for lunch on Sunday," she says calmly.

I groan inwardly at the sound of her words. I like spending time with my parents. However, I never thought I was going to bring a fake wife home for them to meet. Even though my parents are nice, I can't see this going well.

"We don't even know if we're going to make it safely through tomorrow night's elimination round, Mom," I say in an attempt to get out of the dinner.

"Nonsense, you have the Cullen charm on your side," she answers, effectively steamrolling my attempt. "So we'll see you two on Sunday. Goodbye, sweetheart."

Don't know why I bothered; I should've known it wouldn't work. "Okay, see you then, I guess. Bye, Mom," I reply, furrowing my brow. _How does she do that? _

I climb the few stairs up to the first terrace and arch an eyebrow as I look at the pool. Without having to wonder how it happened, I turn towards Alice. "Is there a specific reason why Lita is lying on an inflatable recliner?"

"Alice thought Lita would enjoy it," Jasper answers, turning to Alice with a smile. In return, she giggles that mysterious new giggle of hers. Strangely enough, the giggle causes a blush to color her cheeks.

Roughly twenty minutes later, Rosalie and Alice disappear into the house to get the salads and bread rolls, while Emily, Leah and Renata are setting the table. Emmett, Jasper, Sam and Seth are discussing the statistics of different cars, but I'm not really paying attention.

For what feels like the hundredth time, I look at the French doors that lead to the backyard. Bella hasn't come outside since I last saw her in the kitchen and I have no idea what's keeping her. _Where is she?_

Just as I want to go look for her, the doors open and Rosalie, Alice and Bella walk through the doors. Bella keeps her eyes cast down as they walk over to the table. For a brief moment, she looks up at me before biting her lip and looking away. _Is she nervous? What happened between when I saw her last and now?_

I walk over and after she places the bowl in the middle of the table, I take her elbow and steer her towards a more private area. "What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

She refuses to meet my gaze and I wait for a few seconds before she replies. "Nothing is wrong, I… I'm just not feeling well."

I place my hand under her chin and gently raise it. "Look at me," I say barely louder than a whisper. When she doesn't comply, I become worried and repeat with more fervor. "Dammit, Bella, look at me!"

She slowly raises her gaze and my breath hitches because of what I find there. "Bella, what's wrong? What's got you so scared?"

She takes a deep breath before attempting to answer. "I can't tell you. I wish I could, but I just can't."

Possibilities flash through my mind until I find the first feasible one. Anger flares up inside me and I drop my hands to my sides. "It's Mike, isn't it? That asshole is trying to blackmail you into going out with him isn't he?" I turn away and run my fingers through my hair with frustration. After a few seconds, I turn back towards Bella and see her mouth is hanging open. "It's okay, Bella. You don't have to worry about the fact that I found out. Even if he has something on you, I'm sure it's not nearly as bad as he is making is out to be. You can tell me; I promise I won't freak out."

I mentally growl, _Just you wait, Mike. I'm sure I can find someone with the right connections who can put me in touch with the kind of people who does this kind of thing. Though the temptation to root out a problem like you myself is quite tempting. _

She takes a few moments to gather herself before she speaks. "Edward, I don't want you to take this the wrong way but" – _Oh, no! She likes him! _– "I think you have read too many scripts," she says cautiously.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Sorry, that just slipped out," she apologizes, and a blush creeps up her cheeks.

I shake my head as I try to make sense of what's going on. "No, it's not that. So Mike doesn't have anything to do with this?" I question, checking to make sure.

She shakes her head while gently gnawing on her lip. "Then what are you afraid of?" I ask, frowning.

"Edward, please, I can't tell you. It's still too… too new. You know what I mean?" she asks softly.

"No, not really," I reply. "Can I try to guess?"

She shakes her head with a horrified look in her eyes. Before she can say anything else, Alice yells, "Oh, come on! You two lovebirds can have your private talk later! I'm starving and we're just waiting for you!"

Bella looks away with a small smile on her face and she tucks some of her hair behind her right ear. "We better umm… go."

Before I can say anything, she turns and walks toward the table. _Am I missing something here? _I wonder as I follow her.

The large, woven, rectangular table has a glass top and seats twelve comfortably. The patio set on the balcony near the other barbecue outside the kitchen is circular and only seats six. Which is one of the reasons why we decided to have lunch near the pool instead; the other reason is Emmett fought a very convincing case of the girls being in bikinis. Obviously, the girls – especially Rosalie – weren't nearby when he fought one of the most winnable cases ever.

I can't say that I care how the other girls looked. Bella on the other hand, she looks incredible and there's no getting around that. Come to think it, I haven't seen her looking anything but beautiful. No matter what she's wearing, I notice when she walks into a room.

Again, the question that I've asked myself more times than I can count comes to mind. _What the hell is wrong with me? I sound… I sound… No, I'm not gonna go there._

I take a seat at the one end of the table and Bella sits on my right. Jasper takes a seat at the opposite end and Alice will probably be sitting on his right. Near the middle – next to Renata – is the only space left open. "Maybe I should get Lita. Perhaps then I wouldn't feel like the odd one out," says Renata.

"Emmett can always sit there and I'll take Lita. It can only be an improvement," says Rosalie with a fake smile plastered on her face.

Emmett laughs. "Oh, I see what you're getting at. That would place me opposite you and you want to play footsie under the table, right?"

Everyone bursts out laughing but when Rosalie starts shooting daggers at us with her eyes, I place my elbow on the left armrest, cover my mouth with my left hand and look up through my eyelashes at the scene in front of me. I hear someone gasp and turn in Bella's direction.

"Oh, sweet Mother Nature." She takes a big gulp from her wineglass while looking everywhere but at me.

_What's going on with her? And what did she just say? _

"Hey! I just poured that," Alice exclaims with the bottle still in her hand. "You're supposed to wait for the toast."

Bella blushes and raises her glass for Alice so she can pour more wine. "Sorry," Bella mumbles.

_I'm going to have to watch her alcohol intake__. If Wednesday is anything to go on, then she doesn't seem to have a very high tolerance level._

Alice continues to pour wine for all of us, and Emmett places beer next to the wineglasses. As soon as he puts the bottles down, Alice picks them back up again. "You can drink beer later, Emmett. Just leave the wineglasses alone."

"But I am leaving them alone! The beer bottles aren't even touching them," he says with a smile. The two start bickering, but I don't catch all of it because Bella starts biting her lip to hold back her laughter.

I lean closer and whisper, "What's so funny?" She shakes her head while struggling even more to hold back her laughter.

I lean even closer, lower my chin and look up at her through my eyelashes. "You can't laugh and not tell me what's so funny," I whisper.

For a moment, she seems a little out of it before she shakes her head. "That's not going to work, Mr. Cullen. You can dazzle me all you want but you aren't going to figure it out."

I frown slightly. "Dazzle?"

_I wonder if she even realizes t__hat she's flirting with me. As far as Bella is concerned, I'm not so sure anymore… about anything really._

A soft smile appears on her face. "You know, that's an improvement. I imagine me saying something like that on any other day would've unsettled you."

I sit back and look up at the sky. "I guess you're right. Someone told me, very recently in fact, that I can't live with walls around me." I look back at her with a smile. "But I haven't forgotten about 'dazzle' or that you were laughing about something."

There's a blush on her cheeks and as she looks at me, a sly smile slowly forms on her face. "Someone may have pointed out to me that if Mike filled the empty seat that you might become jealous. I'm not so sure about that, though I'm sure it has the potential to be funny." She chuckles and I get the feeling that the wine is already doing all of the talking.

_Jealous? What a ridiculous thought! And who told her that in the first place?_

Either way, the thought of spending lunch with Mike while he's throwing himself at Bella, causes me to growl softly. Well, apparently not soft enough; I catch Bella looking at me, and the look in her eyes goes from confusion to what slowly turns into an intense heat.

As Alice stands up to make the toast, Bella and I continue to look at each other. "Not funny," I mouth at her with the one corner of my mouth pulling up. The heat of the stare continues to rise and we only snap out of it when Alice starts to furiously knock her fork against the side of her wineglass.

We turn our heads in her direction, and we're just in time to see the glass break. "Oh damn," she says calmly, yet obviously surprised. Jasper stands up and takes her hand in his. He inspects both her hands carefully for any cuts before convincing himself that she's all right.

"Let me help you," Bella says as she gets up. Emily also volunteers and a few minutes later we're back to where we started. Except this time Alice is holding a new glass and instead she's using her nail against the glass. We can't really hear it, but she says it's for the effect.

Alice clears her throat delicately before starting. "A week ago we were all strangers waiting to meet each other. I'd like to make a toast to old friends, new friends and to the one I hope will be more than a friend," she says shyly. Jasper and Alice share a look, causing her to giggle.

"You forgot to add new frenemies," says Rosalie, while glancing at Emmett.

Emmett shakes his head mockingly. "Rosie, Rosie, Rosie. There's no need for all this foreplay. All you have to do is ask."

Bella starts choking and I lean over, gently hitting her between her shoulder blades. "Are you okay?" I ask.

She takes a small sip of her wine, trying to regain her composure, before nodding. "Sorry, my spit went down the wrong side."

Her cheeks turn red as she realizes what she just said, and she looks down at her lap, feeling embarrassment. "_Ugh_. The last thing I want to talk to you about is my spit. Well, that and my period," she mutters, and the red on her cheeks intensifies significantly. "Oh please, can't the ground just open and swallow me whole?"

Most try to act like they can't hear us talking but Seth and Emmett struggle the most with hiding their laughter. It's only Leah and Rosalie's individual glares that manage to subdue them.

The rest of the lunch continues with the eleven of us just talking and telling stories. As we all recline back to relax, Alice suddenly asks, "Who wants pie?"

"Sure, I can make room for dessert," Emmett says, stretching out in his chair. As he lowers his hands, he accidentally knocks Rosalie on the side of her head.

"Sorry, Ro…"

She interrupts him. "You did that on purpose," she says through gritted teeth.

He smiles lazily. "Rosie, I told you; all you have to do is ask. There's no need for role playing. But I take it I'm currently supposed to be a caveman?"

"You're an insufferable, annoying…" Rosalie starts to say, however, he ignores her.

"What were you saying about pie, Alice?" he asks, as if no one else was talking.

"Oh, yeah… the pie. Well, I made it myself." Everyone but Jasper, Emmett and Bella sink lower in their chairs. "And I worked really hard on it. It took three minor failed attempts and a call to the fire department, but I managed," she says proudly. "Who wants some?"

Jasper and Emmett immediately says yes, while the others struggle to find a reason why they don't want any. Bella opens her mouth but I quickly grab her hand under the table and squeeze it. She is taken by surprise and she glances between our hands and my face. Then, she looks at me quizzically and I shake my head inconspicuously before mouthing, "Tell you later."

"Umm… I'm feeling quite full but thank you, Alice. That's very nice of you to offer," Bella declines politely.

I'm surprised that she listened to me and as I look at her, I once again try to figure out the enigma that is Isabella Swan. I just don't understand her.

"Don't worry, Alice. Just because we're all so full doesn't mean the pie will go to waste. I'm sure Emmett would enjoy an extra-large helping," Rosalie says with a sly grin on her face.

"Wow! Thanks, Rosie. It's really nice of you to think of me," Emmett says with a big smile on his face, and I can't help but feel sorry for him.

_Poor guy, he doesn't know what he's in for._

"Don't thank me yet," Rosalie mutters darkly.

"Oww!" She glares at Leah, rubbing what I assume is her shin under the table.

"Sorry," Leah says with a sarcastic smile. "My foot slipped."

Alice disappears into the house, only to return moments later with a big smile on her face. She is balancing the pie on one hand and the other is carrying – _gulp_ – _eleven_ desert plates. "I know you guys are full, but I thought you could at least have a small bite."

"Oh shit," I mumble, looking down at the table. It's only when I feel Bella squeezing my hand reassuringly that I realize that I didn't let go of her hand. Come to think of it, if I were completely honest with myself, I don't mind holding her hand.

Alice serves the pie and hands us each a plate. "I really hope I don't die from food poisoning," I mutter.

Bella hits me lightly on my arm and whispers, "Don't be mean, Edward." She swallows before lowering her gaze. "Sorry, I hope I didn't offend you."

This time I'm the one giving her hand a reassuring squeeze and I realize I still haven't let it go. "Stop apologizing. You do have a right to speak your mind."

"Awwwe… Look at you two! You are so cute together!" Alice gushes. "Now eat up!"

We all – except Alice since she's enthusiastically waiting for our reaction – take cautious bites, but Jasper and Emmett take larger mouthfuls; they don't know what's in store for them. We all freeze at almost the exact same second. Jasper is the first one to manage swallowing, while the rest of us are too afraid to chew. Saying that the pie can very easily qualify for _Fear Factor_, is putting it mildly.

"Sooo, what do you think?" Alice asks excitedly.

Since Jasper is the only one who doesn't have food in his mouth, the answer is up to him. _I wouldn't want to be in his shoes. Well, right now I don't want to be in my shoes either._

"Just… give us a minute, Alice. That was really… _something_," he says cautiously.

"Oh, goody! I can't wait to hear what you all think! Go ahead, eat up! I can make more," she says with a big smile. "Oh, I just remembered something. I'll be right back."

She barely makes it into the house before we all grab our napkins and spit the pie out. After emptying our water and wine glasses, we look at each other with an unspoken question between us. _What do we do with the pie?_

"Maybe we can give it to the paparazzi outside," Renata comments.

Leah shakes her head. "No, they might think we're trying to poison them and that wouldn't be good."

"I hate to say this, but perhaps Lita will eat it," says Seth.

I shake my head. "No, I don't want my dog to get sick."

"Do you have any smart ideas, Emmett? Oh, sorry. How dumb of me to ask," Rosalie says haughtily.

"Not now, Rosalie! I can't believe you did that!" Emmett exclaims angrily. "I thought you were actually being nice when you suggested a bigger helping, but I should've known!"

_Okay,__ I didn't see this coming. _Well, not right now anyway. After all, she was bound to tick him off.

Rosalie looks taken aback. "Rosalie? This is what you get mad about?" she asks astonished. "For the past week you have been acting like you don't have a care in the world."

"What did you expect, Rosalie? I actually thought you were trying to be nice after acting like you can barely tolerate me for the past week," he replies. "You know what? I've always wondered why you're single, but I guess I got my answer. You're one nasty piece of work. Excuse me." He gets up and walks toward the second terrace before any of us can say anything.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie whispers.

Bella is the first to move and she stands up. She helps Rosalie up and they walk in the direction of the house. Just as they are about to walk through the French doors, Alice comes out and she stops in her tracks when she sees them. Then, the three of them disappear into the house. Leaving behind an awkward atmosphere.

"Man, I always knew Alice's cooking could do damage but I did _not _see this coming," says Seth.

"Seth!" we all exclaim.

"What?" He looks surprised. "At least we have now an excuse why we don't want to eat it; we have 'lost' our appetites."

For the second time, we all exclaim, "Seth!"

~~}*{~~

A few hours later and the atmosphere is worse than ever. Sam and Emily left because they had something else on tonight, but I can't say they looked sad to go. Renata has also left saying that she wanted to catch up with some friends before heading back to New York.

Roughly three hours ago, Emmett did try to apologize but Rosalie would have none of it. She just replied, "Don't." He tried again and got roughly the same response. By the third time, things seemed to return to normal but it's like the joke has been taken out of their comments towards each other.

It did not help when Seth commented that they're like an old, married couple. Nope, that didn't help at all. Leah has threatened more than once to leave and head home – like he's a toddler.

We decide to watch the show in the lounge near the kitchen and I have to smile as Bella sits in her now usual seat; the corner of the L-shaped couch. Seth and Emmett remove the ottoman and place it in the empty space between the back of the L-shaped couch and the dining room table. Then, they take some of scatter cushions off the couches and make themselves comfortable on the floor.

"Move your fat head, I can't see," Rosalie sneers.

"Check your eye sight. The TV is the large object against the wall and I'm down here," he replies.

I shake my head at them and take a seat next to Bella. Rosalie is on my other side, but luckily with enough room between us for another person.

Bella smiles hesitantly at me and I smile back. It feels strange and I can't understand the emotions her smile evokes within me.

Leah reclines back on the other side of Bella and turns her head in the TV's direction. Jasper and Alice make sure everyone has something to drink before taking a seat on the couch opposite Leah.

I turn the TV on and we watch one commercial after another as we wait for the show to start. Anticipation builds within me and increases as Jay appears on the screen. In the background, lights are visible; it was filmed outdoors and after sunset.

"_For months there has been speculation about this show and about whom the lucky twelve are that would be selected. In recent days you have become familiar with their faces. Tonight we bring you this special two hour episode where you'll meet the twelve couples that will be competing for one million dollars! Welcome to _I Want To Marry A Celebrity!_"_

The theme music starts and none of us say a word. Alice and Jasper appear on the screen first and they look… I don't know, _sweet_ together. Some might even use the word adorable.

Next are Tyler and Lauren, and their segment looks like one of those real estate ads on a bus bench. You know, the kind where they stand with huge smiles but there's no warmth in the image.

Now the segment on Bella and me on the other hand… I might be biased but it went from hot, to passionate and finally settled on affectionate. I struggle to find words to describe my feelings as I read 'The Cullens' in golden, cursive lettering at the bottom of the screen.

The screen switches to Kate and Garrett, followed by Siobhan and Liam; Felix and Gianna; Chelsea and Austin; Rosalie and Emmett; James and Victoria; Heidi and Collin; Jared and Kim, and then it changes to the group shot. As the song ends, golden letters start to appear on a screen – the background is set in sunset tones – forming the show's name, _I Want To Marry A Celebrity!_

There is not much to say about James and Victoria's segment; he looks like he wants to run away and she has a little _too _happy smile on her face.

Now Rosalie and Emmett's segment is not what I expected. They smile at the camera; then, she kisses him on the cheek as he wraps his arms around her. Their segment ends with them smiling at the camera again.

"What can I say? I'm a great actress," Rosalie says smugly.

"Keep telling yourself that. Maybe one day the rest of the world will believe it, too," Emmett replies sarcastically.

She raises her arm to throw her glass at the back of his head, but I grab it in time. "If you can't play nice, then no more glasses for you. Just think of what Emmett will say when you have to sit here with a Sippy-cup," I whisper.

"You wouldn't," she replies with disbelief. In reply, I just arch my eyebrow. To which she scoffs before turning back to the screen.

The show continues and they start with Lauren's arrival, and then Garrett's.

"_Blogs, forums, you name it and it went crazy after the confirmation of our next celebrity contestant. Yes, you guessed it; Edward Cullen. Millions of entries poured in and after hours of searching, Edward himself picked his new 'wife.' Her name is Isabella Swan and this is her story."_

"Is that true?" Bella squeaks out.

I turn towards her and immediately notice the blush on her cheeks, even though the lights are dimmed. "Umm… It's complicated," I reply, before turning back to the screen. I hope she doesn't push the issue because I'm not sure what to answer her. For some reason I don't want to tell her that we all had a say in whom we picked. That would make it sound ordinary and like she's not extraordinary.

_Wait a minute, w__e all picked whom we are paired with so that means… _I turn my head in Rosalie's direction. _She picked him__! She picked Emmett! So what's going on between the two of them?_

I push those thoughts aside as they show images of what I assume is Bella's hometown, choosing to focus on the screen instead. I watch with interest as they show the footage they captured.

"_Isabella – or Bella, as she prefers to be called – was born on __the 13__th__ of September, 1988, here in her hometown, Forks. The twenty-one year old is the only child of Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police here in Forks, Washington, and his late wife, Renee Swan. _

"_After all the obstacles she has had to face, she entered this show knowing that her chance of getting in was roughly one in a million. Imagine her surprise when she opened her front door to find us on her doorstep."_

The door opens and a young woman stand there looking confused. _"Hello, my name is Jason Jenks. But please, call me Jay. Is this the residence of Isabella Swan?"_

She nods hesitantly._ "Yeah, this is where Bella lives. Why do you ask?"_

"_I'm the host of _I Want To Marry A Celebrity!_ We're here because your friend has been picked to be one the show," _Jay says._ "Is she perhaps here so when can talk to her?"_

She holds up her hand. _"Wait a minute. What do you mean she has been picked? She entered to be paired with Edward Cullen!" _She looks at Jay with raised eyebrows before repeating it slowly as if there is something wrong with his mental capabilities._ "Edward… Cullen!"_

"_Yeesss, that's right. Your friend is the new 'Mrs. Cullen.' Would you please be so kind as to tell us where we can find her?"_

"_Umm… Uhh…" _She looks like a fish on land._ "This is a joke, right?"_

"_No, I can assure you that we are legitimate."_

He barely finishes his sentence before she says,_ "I'll be right back." _She closes the front door and Jay turns to the camera with a ridiculously huge grin on his face.

"_I think that went well. Let's just hope Ms. Swan handles the news somewhat like her friend," _Jay says.

They cut to when the door opens again and there stand Bella looking as beautiful as ever. They show her reaction, and then she faints.

"_Ugh_. I can't believe they showed that," Bella mumbles.

"_In her audition video, Bella mentioned her late mother's dream; Renee wanted to start a foundation to help those who are less fortunate so that they'll be able to receive music lessons. It touched all of us and here is Bella in her own words when I caught up with her after the initial surprise."_

She talks about the foundation, and I feel something inside me move as I hear about her mother. More particularly, how she died. As memories of the past flood my mind, I push it away and focus on the screen.

"_After Bella lost her mother shortly after graduating from High School, she decided to stay in her hometown to be close to her father."_

"I never told them the reason why I stayed in Forks. I can't believe they just made something up," Bella whispers.

I turn to look at her and see tears in her eyes. I have gotten somewhat used to how the press can spin a story but she's new to this; she isn't used to people making up stories about her for pure sensation. Though I'm sure there's more to her tears than just the story they made up – like being reminded of her mother by someone who wants to sensationalize it.

The urge to comfort her overwhelms me and before I can stop myself, I take her into my arms and pull her close. I sigh as I realize that in this moment, I would give anything for us to be alone. I feel protective over her for an unknown reason to me, I don't want everyone to see her so vulnerable.

After a minute or two, I turn back towards the screen and hear Jay say, _"…her friend prepared a farewell dinner. I caught up first with her friend and her fiancé."_

I look down at her face where she's resting her head against my shoulder. "Your fiancé?" I whisper as calmly as possible. Inside, however, I'm feeling something inside me flare up; something that makes me feel very possessive over her.

"He means Angela's fiancé. He didn't say it right," she replies softly.

"Oh, and Angela is the girl who opened the door?" I ask, feeling angry at myself for being relieved. In reply, she just nods.

After the interview with her friends, Jay reappears on the screen. _"I also caught up with her father, Charlie, and asked him how he feels about his daughter participating on the show."_

"_How do you feel about your daughter being on the show and moving in with Edward Cullen? Especially, when you think about Edward's reputation."_

I mentally growl at Jay. _Jackass! He burned me with her father before I even met him! _As my train of thought hits me, I clear my throat and try not to think of the possible reason behind it.

"_I __don't particularly like it, but I trust her and the ehh… decisions she makes. As long as he knows that I'll be watching," _Charlie replies.

They continue the short interview but I'm distracted when Bella tries to stifle a giggle. I arch an eyebrow as I look at her. "You think that's funny?" I ask.

She nods while biting her lip. "At first I thought it was embarrassing, and then I thought his interview was sweet. Now, however, I think it's kind of funny with just a hint of embarrassing."

Suddenly, I remember Esme's call and the corner of my mouth lifts into a crooked smile. "We'll see how funny it is comes next Sunday."

Her eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that my mother called and we have been summoned to lunch on Sunday," I reply, and my smile grows.

"Please, tell me you're joking?" she begs, her eyes searching my face for any trace that I'm lying.

I shake my head and mouth, "Nope." My attention is drawn back to the screen when they show more of the dinner her friend held for her. Then, my eyes zero in on the screen as one of her friends says goodbye. I quickly pick up the remote, rewind and press pause on the image. Bella is visible in the shot, but it's her friend's eye that interests me.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Alice exclaims. "If you want to stare at Bella, then I suggest you turn to your right because she's sitting right next to you and we're watching!"

"Just hold on one second, Alice," I say, looking at Bella. "Is that what I think it is?"

She laughs uncomfortably. "Wow, this is awkward. I was hoping that they didn't catch that on film."

Emmett turns around and sits up straight. "Wait, what am I missing here?"

"This has nothing to do with you, _Emmett_," Rosalie says, before changing her tone. "But for once I'm with him; what am I missing here?"

"I'm right, aren't I?" I ask with suspicion. Bella nods and focuses on her lap, while I'm feeling ripped in two between anger and amusement.

I turn towards the others and say with a sardonic smile, "Bella punched him when he tried to kiss her."

Bella clears her throat softly. "Actually, he succeeded. He didn't just try, he _did_ kiss me," she mutters.

"And that's why you punched him?" Emmett asks. Bella just nods in return and her blush intensifies. Emmett laughs and leans over toward Bella with his fist extended. Then, she hesitantly bumps her fist against his.

"Nicely done," Emmett says with something like admiration.

Meanwhile, I'm narrowing my eyes at the screen and realize with a start that I really don't like the thought of someone else kissing Bella. Unconsciously, I growl softly.

Shock hits me like a punch to the gut. _What the hell? _

I'm still contemplating over it, when I hear Bella whisper, "Sorry, did you say something?"

I quickly look around and sigh in relief when I realize only she heard me. As I look down at her, a strange feeling rush through me when I notice my arm is still around her and she's still cuddled against my side. _Oh, this is so strange!_

"Nothing to worry about," I reply softly. Looking back at the screen, I try to convince myself that it doesn't matter since she's here now. Not going into why that's important. Not going to happen.

We watch further and I hear Bella groan next to me as Jays says, _"And soon after we arrived in LA, Bella demonstrated how she was the one who asked Edward to marry her."_

I swallow with difficulty as the sound coming from her unlocks something else within me. In order to try and calm down the storm of emotions inside me, I focus back on the screen.

They show her getting out of the car and looking around, and then they show me coming out of the house. Even on the screen I can see the spark the moment our eyes locked, and it makes me wonder if anyone else can see it, too.

Bella takes me by surprise and a warmth rush through me as she unexpectedly buries her face in my neck. "I'm almost too afraid to look," she mutters.

Before I can help it, I start laughing as they show me bending over her hand. They show everything; her hand on my thigh and even when she stared directly in front of her as she noticed where she had placed her hand. That particular image isn't helping my current state in the least.

Since the camera isn't allowed upstairs, they just show Bella climbing the stairs as Margaret showed her around. I move uncomfortably in my seat – hoping that Bella won't notice anything – as the camera shows her from behind. I mentally growl because Mike probably did that on purpose.

Bella sits up straight and her cheeks look slightly flushed. _Oh, she _did _notice._

I lean closer and whisper in her ear, "What are you doing?"

I don't know why since it's not particularly cold inside, but Bella shivers, causing me to frown. _If she's cold the why did she move away?_

As she turns to look at me – I didn't lean back, causing her to misjudge my proximity – her face is so close that her lips skim over my cheek towards my mouth. We both swallow heavily as our eyes lock and it's like everyone in the room disappears.

That is until everyone starts laughing and we both pull back. I briefly look at the screen and see they are actually showing the part where I choked during dinner. She draws my attention back to her when she whispers, "What do you mean?"

"I was just wondering why you moved away," I reply softly.

She looks at the ground and says shyly, "I-I thought you wanted me to, that I was bothering you."

I place my left foot on the couch and place my elbow on my knee, before shaking my head. "No, you weren't. Do you feel better now? I mean, after what he said about your decision to stay in uh… Forks, was it?"

She nods. "Yeah, Forks. I feel a bit better, but it just bothers me that now everyone in America believes a lie. What if Charlie is watching this? I don't what him to think that _that _is what I said."

We turn to the screen as Jay says, _"Yes, by the end of the first night the chemistry between the two of them was tangible and you could almost feel romance brewing in the air. Then again, they're newlyweds. So I guess that's normal."_

He starts talking about the next couple, Heidi and Collin, and I take deep breath. I look over the back of the couch at the French doors and back at Bella. _Just do it, you wimp!_

I clear my throat and glance at Bella. "Would you like to go for a walk outside?" I ask hesitantly.

_Ugh. This isn't going we__ll. You would swear it's seventeen-something and all we need is a damn chaperon. _

A small, beautiful smile appears on her face and I swear somehow my heart skips a few beats. She almost looks angelic. _How did she end up in my life?_

"Sure," she replies softly, "That would be lovely."

I get up and turn back towards her. Before she can get up on her own, I hold my hand out for her. She takes it shyly and the moment our hands touch, it feels like electricity flowing between us. Rosalie quirks an eyebrow but doesn't saying anything. Alice tries to inconspicuously give me two thumbs up but the crazy, overeager smile on her face ruins the attempt.

We're just about to walk through the doorway, heading for the stairs, when Seth whistles. "Doing this old school, hey Edward?"

I flip him the bird and turn back towards Bella; the expression on her face is priceless. "Well, I didn't see that coming," she mumbles, before turning towards the stairs.

We're almost downstairs when she suddenly stops and asks, "Do you curse a lot?"

I look at her and my mouth opens and closes as I try to think of a response. "I… I don't know. I don't really pay attention. Why do you ask?"

She shifts her weight from one foot the other. "It's just that this afternoon during lunch you said sh… The other word for crap or poop if you will, and after that just now, I was just wondering," she says, a blush staining her cheeks red.

"I can't believe I just used the word 'poop' in front of Edward Cullen," she mumbles, looking everywhere but at me.

I chuckle but stop when I hear the sound of laughter. _Great! The others are eavesdropping. _

I take Bella's arm and lead her outside before speaking again. "Does it bother you?" I ask. _Why the hell do I even care if it does?_

She shakes her head. "No, I've seen your movies and some of them were a lot worse." She doesn't stop there and continue to prattle nervously. "I mean, some of those scenes were what I call asthma inducing material. How do you do that with a camera and crew there? I was embarrassed just watching it!"

She clamps her hand over mouth and loosen her grip just enough to say, "Sorry."

Just as I wonder what the hell is going on, it hits me. She drank wine and I have had a glimpse at what alcohol does to her. That also explains why she pressed her face in my neck. Alcohol seems to make her braver.

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair, before turning towards the stairs leading down to the pool area. I walk over to the edge of the pool and crouch down, letting the water run through my fingertips. Out of the corner of my eye, I see her taking a seat next to me and she places her feet in the water. Even without a word spoken, I can feel that the atmosphere between us has changed.

"I'm sorry babbling so much back there." She covers her face with her hands and sighs heavily. "This is all so strange. Worst part is I'm ruining it all; I can't seem to stop making a fool of myself. I can only imagine what you must think of me."

After also placing my feet in the water, I look up at the night sky and chuckle softly. "You're not ruining everything. I mean, you're not quite what I expected, but that's a good thing. I shudder at the mere thought of what could have gotten out of that limo."

"Eh… thanks, I guess," she responds, sounding unsure. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what were you expecting?"

I turn my face in her direction and even in the moonlight, I can tell that there's a faint blush on her cheeks. "Honestly?" I laugh and look down at the water rippling from the movements of our feet. "I thought I was going to hear you before I saw you. In other words, none stop screaming or something along those lines."

She nods and bites her lip. "I guess I can see how you could come to that conclusion. In some of your interviews on the red carpet it's nearly impossible to hear you above the fans. So what changed your mind?"

"You did," I answer her honestly. "You have treated me relatively normal. The only thing you have done is confuse me at times. But after our talk this afternoon, I have decided to take a step back. In a way, the whole point of me doing this show is for me to turn my life around. So, regardless of what has happened, I have decided to start with you. I think you're going to be here for a while, so we might as well get to know each other."

"Ooo-kay," she says awkwardly, causing me to shake my head quickly.

"No, I don't mean that in a bad way. I mean… _Ugh_, why is this so difficult?" I mutter under my breath, running my fingers through my hair in frustration.

She leans slightly over and bumps her shoulder against my arm. "Don't worry; I think I know what you mean."

The corner of my mouth pulls up in a crooked smile as I look at her. It's strange the sense of camaraderie I feel with someone I barely know. A small, timid smile appears on her face, and as a light breeze blow through her hair, I have the strange urge to run my fingers through it.

"Do you find acting difficult?" she asks softly.

I look back down at the water before nodding. "It depends on the role. Sometimes we have to film serious scenes and we can't stop laughing; the same goes for heated scenes. In the end you have to submerge yourself in the character and try to forget about the cameras. You become a different person; from the way you walk to the way you talk."

"Personally, I think you're an am…" She trails off and we both turn back to the house with our mouths agape.

_I love you._

_I honestly love you._

"What the…" She doesn't finish her sentence as we watch the scene in front of us.

One word crosses my mind. _Alice_.

On the garden level of the house, directly below the kitchen, is an entertainment area. The room has a beautifully crafted bar, pool table, foosball table, and a big lounge set with a large entertainment system. It also has large floor to ceiling windows looking over the backyard.

Since the lights are on, we can see the culprits through the windows. It would appear as though it's currently Alice's iPod that's plugged in the sound system's dock, but Emmett is fighting to plug his iPod in. He wins and the next moment we hear a very different song come over the speakers.

_I'm bringin' sexy back__._

_Them other boys don't know how to act__._

Alice picks up a remote and quickly presses stop. "We're trying to set a romantic setting for them, Emmett. We're not throwing a party!" she says rather loudly. The doors are open and we hear her without any difficulty.

After standing up, I hold my hand out to help Bella up. Just as she gets up, Alice notices us looking at them. She smiles a grin the rivals Jay's and take a large to step to her right. Then, with the smile still on her face, she reaches for the light switch. Unfortunately, Emmett is busy walking when Alice turns the lights off and he falls over something, crashing into someone in the process.

"Emmett," Rosalie hisses. "Get your grabby paws off of me!"

"Oh, is that what I'm holding? I thought I was holding Tupperware," he says sarcastically.

"Alice, turn the damn lights on," Rosalie snaps at her.

Alice turns the lights back on, and they waste no time getting up. Then, Rosalie stands in front of him with her face mere centimeters away from his, and she says through clenched teeth, "And for your information, these babies are one hundred percent natural. _Na-tur-al." _She places emphasis on each syllable by poking his chest.

"Oh, I didn't realize they make 'green' implants nowadays," Emmett replies sarcastically.

Rosalie lunges at him and Jasper has trouble getting her off of him. A loud whistle comes from next to me and everyone, including me, turns surprised in Bella's direction.

"I call a Timeout! I think the two of you need to talk. This is getting out of hand," she says loudly.

In my peripheral vision, I see something coming towards us and realize Lita probably thinks we're calling her. As I crouch down, I get the sense that the edge of the pool is right behind me. However, before I can move, Lita jumps on me and I fall backwards, knocking Bella over in the process.

After swimming to the surface, I wipe my hand over my eyes. The first thing I see is everyone in the house laughing like there wasn't any tension present only minutes before. I turn to my left just as Bella reach the surface and a heat rises within me as she pushes her hair back.

"Are you okay?" I ask, my heart beating slightly faster than usual.

In reply, she just nods. Then, I turn to my right to check where Lita is, and I see her swimming towards the stairs. Rather than swimming there myself, I head for the closest side. I pull myself out of the water and after standing up, I turn back towards Bella.

"Come on. I'll pull you up," I say, my wiping the water from my face for a second time. She appraises me for a second before she starts swimming. As she reaches the side, I lean down with my hands extended. She places her foot on the edge and I pull her up with ease. Something starts to build in the air as our eyes lock, while she's standing flush against me. I can feel her chest rising and falling with each breath, and it's like she's drawing me in.

I start to lower my head as we continue to stare into each other's eyes. Her eyes close and she raises her face to meet me. My nose follows the line of her cheekbone and just as our lips are about to touch, I feel something hit me on the side of my head. In a second, the moment shatters and we step away from each other, both breathing heavily. Bella casts her eyes down and I turn towards the veranda, feeling flustered.

"Hey, Alice said I should bring out the tow…" Emmett trails off. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Rosalie hits him over the head, before whispering a little too loudly, "You couldn't wait five minutes? And why did you have to throw the towels?"

"Oww!" He frowns, rubbing the back of his head. "That's it, Rosalie. We're going back to your house to talk this out."

Before she can say anything, he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. "Emmett! Put me down!"

"I'll put you down once we reach your car," he replies, walking into the house.

With my mind still reeling from the turn in events, I turn towards Bella and get another surprise; she's busy taking her tank top off, causing me to pick up a towel in record time and fold it around her. "What are you doing?" I whisper with urgency.

"I don't want to wear the wet clothes into the house," she explains, sounding confused.

"Yes, I can figure that much, but what do you think you're doing? Everyone can see you," I reply, frowning. Not finding the idea of everyone seeing her naked very appealing.

"Edward, I still have my bikini on underneath my clothes. Or do you expect me to parade through your house in nothing but my birthday suit?" she asks, anger flickering in her eyes.

I take a step back, stunned by her reaction. Again, she has managed to surprise me. I'm pretty sure most other women I know, would have jumped at the chance to try to seduce me. But not Bella; she's offended that I think she would do something like that.

_Of course, the images are now stuck in my mind, _I think dryly.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to offend you," I reply sincerely.

She nods before saying, "It's fine, and I'm sorry for overreacting. I just don't want you to think that I'm that type of girl, that I'm throwing myself at you."

My eyes drop of their own accord down to the waistband of her jean shorts as she unbuttons them. My breath hitches and my mind becomes flooded with images, as she steps out of them. There's no way to deny it; this woman is too beautiful for her own good and she doesn't seem to realize it.

About an hour later, we say goodbye to Leah, Seth, Alice and Jasper, and recent events consume my thoughts; I can't think of anything else but particular moments involving Bella. Something is changing; it began the moment I met her and over the last twenty-four hours it has intensified. I can't deny the fact that for a moment there on Saturday night, during the appearance on the red carpet, I could actually see Bella as a part of my life. It scared the shit out of me and it still does.

As I later lie on my bed, tossing and turning, I come to realize that though I don't know what's happening or how it's happening so fast, I do know that I have to let it happen if I want to find out what's going on. Is it worth the risk? Only time will tell.

~~}*{~~

_Just get those images out of your head_, I say to myself for the umpteenth time. I increase the speed on the treadmill and pick up the pace. However, it doesn't work. I've been working out for nearly an hour, trying every piece of equipment in the gym, and nothing has gotten rid of the images in my head.

Though I got more sleep than previous nights, probably because the decision has been made, my dreams were R rated. Yes, R rated and not X rated. We never actually got that far since I kept waking up at a certain point. But _she_ did a whole lot of teasing. I swallow with difficulty as one particular part of one of the dreams pops into my head.

It involved the way she stood on her knees on her bed. _Gulp. _Yup, you guessed it, Bella. She's everywhere, my thoughts, my house, my dreams and my work. How can one girl from a town I have never even heard of before affect my life so much?

I'm grateful as I'm snapped out of my musings by the ringing of my phone. After stopping it, I climb off the treadmill and wipe my face and shirtless chest with a towel. "Hello?" I ask out of breath.

"_Ugh. _Do I even want to know what you're doing? Or should I say, the two of you," I hear Leah's voice on the other end if the line.

_Great! She has just planted another image__ in my head. As if I needed it!_

"Bella's still sleeping as far as I know. In fact, you would've woken me up if I wasn't already up. Why are you calling so early?" I ask, picking up my water bottle.

"Yeah, I was actually a little surprised when you answered," she replies. "Anyway, I'm calling because of the elimination show tonight. I'm going to pick Bella's outfit up at Alice's, and then I'm going to pick up the makeup artist and hairstylist. You still want to get ready at the house and not the studio, right?"

I climb the stairs up to the main level of the house and answer, "Yeah, definitely."

"Okay, I'll be at the house somewhere between one and two. I checked yesterday and as far as I know Bella's nails are still fine from the launch party. Am I right or should I get someone to redo her nails?" she asks.

"I think you're asking the wrong person, Leah. But I think her nails are fine," I respond, walking into the kitchen and placing my now empty water bottle on the counter.

"Okay, see you later then," she says, before hanging up.

I take the stairs that are just outside the kitchen up to the upper floor and pause at the top. Bella's door is to the left and I have an urge to check on her. After internally debating it, I decide a quick glance couldn't hurt.

I mentally scoff at myself. _I'm sure I thought something along those lines the other time, too._

I open her door as silently as possible and poke my head in. Apparently, not soft enough since Bella turns her head in my direction and a small smile plays around the corners of her mouth. _Well, at least she's not scared._

"So are you sneaking out or coming in?" she asks.

_What? _My mouth drops open but I quickly shut it. "No, I haven't…" _Oh, pull yourself together man! _"I haven't been in here since... Well, you know."

I swallow with difficulty before taking a cautious step closer; it feels like a magnet is pulling me in. After taking a seat near the foot of the bed, I look up at her. "Leah called; she said she'll be here somewhere between one and two with the stylists and stuff."

She groans and pulls the cover over her face. "I don't know how I'm going to do this. I'll probably trip over something, embarrassing us into the next century."

"What are you talking about? You did fine on Saturday," I ask, nudging her.

She lowers the covers until her eyes are peeking out and ask, "You really think so?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," I say, smiling.

For the first time since coming into her room, she let her eyes run over me. I hear her sharp intake of a breath and the thought that I should have showered first crosses my mind. Well, it's too late now. However, her reaction is not the one I'm expecting. Instead, she looks down and a blush tints her cheeks.

After an awkward second or two, she turns back to me and asks softly, "What do you think are our chances to make it through to the next round?"

Something in my chest tightens for a moment, and I don't know what to make of it. "I think we're going to make it through," I answer.

"Umm…" She hesitates, but then she pushes the covers off of her. My breathing picks up as she crawls over to me, and her outfit isn't helping either. She's wearing black satin boy shorts with small pink hearts on them, and the black satin camisole has a small pick bow under her bust line that acts like a magnet for drawing my attention. There's a slight pause before she places her arms around my neck. She hugs me tightly and I sit there frozen, not knowing what to make of it. Her chin is resting on my shoulder and because of the way her head is turned, I can feel her breath on the nape of my neck. I cautiously place my arms around her waist and hug her back.

_Not that I care, but why am I getting the feeling that I'm in the 'friend zone'?_

She pulls back but her arms remain around my neck and mine around her waist. "What was that for?" I ask softly.

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything," she replies.

Unconsciously, I gently trace patterns on her back. "You don't have to say that; I haven't done that much."

I know the exact moment she registers my fingers on her back, because she looks down shyly while biting her lip. "Sorry," I say, after removing my arms from around her waist.

She shakes her head in return. "Don't be. It felt… nice, actually."

Feeling like I'm approaching an advanced ski-slope without any prior experience, I gently remove her arms from my neck and place them on her lap. After standing up, I walk towards the door and clear my throat. "I have to go shower, so I guess I'll see you later."

She laces her fingers and focus on them rather than looking at me. "Yeah, see you later."

As I walk down to hallway, I spot a tennis ball lying on the ground near the part of railing that looks over the front door; Lita must have left it there. Feeling angry at myself for not understanding what's going on between Bella and me, I pick it up with the intention of throwing it over the railing. Just as I throw it, I see Margaret coming through the front door with Mike behind her. Fortunately, it doesn't hit her but it does hit Mike in the face. Thought it was unintended, I mentally pat myself on the back.

Margaret takes the camera from him and places it on the round table in the foyer. He is holding his nose because it's bleeding. "Oh! Oww! I think I'm dying! I'm bleeding out!" he screams.

I roll my eyes. _What a drama queen!_

The screams must have alarmed Bella as I see her coming out of her room in my peripheral vision. She's still trying to get her robe on as she nears me. I forget all about Mike and thoughts about what he's doing here so early, as I stare at her legs.

"What's going on?" she asks, bewildered. As she takes her hair together in the nape of her neck, pulling it from the robe and so it will fall down her back, I notice that she hasn't tied it yet. My thoughts immediately center on Mike seeing what I'm currently seeing and that won't do.

I take the belt of the robe and tie it in a tight knot, after making sure that the robe is almost covering the hollow of her throat. My teeth clench together when I notice that the black satin material stops mid-thigh. She looks down at the robe and then at my face, surprised.

"Just stay behind me," I whisper.

Without waiting for a response, I walk back over to the railing and see Margaret helping Mike presumably towards the kitchen. _What's wrong with him? Since when does a broken nose affect your ability to walk?_

As I walk down the stairs, I suddenly stop when Bella asks, "Why do I have to stay behind you?"

Not expecting me to stop, she bumps into me but luckily she doesn't lose her balance. The corners of my mouth pull up into a mischievous grin as an idea takes form in my head. Before she knows what has hit her, I place my hands on back of her thighs and lift her on to my back.

"Edward!" she exclaims, quickly placing her arms around my neck. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing," I reply innocently. "I'm just walking to the kitchen."

"I thought you were going to take a shower? And what was that screaming I heard?" she asks.

_Oh shit! I forgot about the shower! _I push those thoughts aside, rather focusing on the idea I had. _What will Mike think when he sees Bella on my back, wearing – for all he knows – _just_ her robe? He doesn't know I've been working out. Who says I don't look the way I do because of _other_ extracurricular activities._

"Yeah, I'll get around to that. As for the screaming, you're about to find out," I say, struggling to keep the smile off my face and out of my voice.

As we enter the kitchen, I see Mike holding an ice pack on his nose. Margaret is off somewhere, probably in the pantry checking the supplies. The moment Bella sees Mike, she tries to climb off but I firm my grip.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she whispers.

Rather than answering her, I turn to Mike. "You're here early."

Mike looks at us, but his eyes linger on her. "Well, yeah. You know what they say, 'the early bird catches the worm.' But then this happened. Just as I came in through the door I got hit by this humongous football."

"It was a tennis ball," I mutter, frowning. Luckily, no one hears me.

Again, she tries to climb off but I refuse. "Edward," she whispers, hitting me on my arm. Very reluctantly, I let go and she walks over to Mike.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Not really, it hurts so bad that I wish I could go back to bed," he answers, playing the sympathy card. My fists clench as I see the light in Mike's eyes.

It's clear what he's thinking, _Go back to bed _with _her. _

One thought crosses my mind. _Over my dead body, and then I'll still find a way to stop it!_

Thoughts of how to injure him further ensue. Unexpectedly, things turn back in my favor when she asks him to remove the ice pack. She takes one look at the blood before whispering, "I thought it was just bruised." Then, she clamps her hand over her mouth and runs through the doorway leading to the small bathroom near the pantry and laundry room.

Mike gets up and starts walking over to the doorway, but I quickly stop him. "Stay."

I walk past him and stop in the doorway of the bathroom. Bella is sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. "Are you okay?" I ask, crouching down next to her.

She nods. "Yeah, I thought I was going to be sick but I'm okay."

Mike leans around the doorway and asks, "Anything I can do to help?"

At the sight of the blood, she stands up on her knees and bends over the toilet. I quickly hold her hair back and just before I kick the door shut, I say to him, "I told you to stay in the kitchen!"

"Oww!" he screams. He was too close and the door hit him in the face, injuring his nose all over again.

As Bells rinses her mouth with water, I glare at the door as if I can see through it. Then, I turn towards her and say, "I think you should go lie down until Leah gets here."

She nods but doesn't look me in the eye. Clearly, she's feeling embarrassed. Without another word, I open the door, grateful not to see Mike there, and pick her up. She tries to protest but after telling her that it's no use, she lets it go.

Margaret is in the kitchen as I walk through it on my way to the stairs, and she looks questioningly at us.

"Hey, Margaret," Bella greets her, resting her head on my shoulder.

Margaret looks concerned and she takes a step closer. "What's wrong?"

"She's not feeling too well so I'm just carrying her up to her room. I think she needs to rest."

"Oh dear, I'll be up momentarily with something I'm sure will help. Something for nausea I presume?" she asks.

I nod. "Yeah, thanks, Margaret. Did you see where Mike went off to?"

"He mentioned something about an emergency room. Something broke his nose when he came through the front door earlier. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" she asks with suspicion.

"I have to get her upstairs. See you in a few," I reply, walking out the door. I don't want to lie to her, even if it was an accident, so I hope she'll let it go.

Once in Bella's room, she tells me that she wants to brush her teeth first. She protests when I carry her into the bathroom, and even more so when I take a seat on the counter.

"I can't brush my teeth with you sitting there," Bella says, frowning.

"Of course you can. I'm not going anywhere so you might as well get started," I respond.

She grudgingly starts brushing her teeth and I suspect the blush on her cheeks is caused by aggravation. As soon as she finishes, I jump off the counter and pick her up again.

"Edward, I can walk to the bed on my own," she says.

"Yes, I guess you could," is all I reply. Then, I lay her down on the bed and pull the covers over her. "I'll check in on you later."

At the door she calls me back. "Edward? Thank you for everything."

"You already said that," I respond, smiling.

She returns my smile and just before I shut the door behind me, I hear a frustrated scream smothered by a pillow. Shortly followed by, "I cannot believe I threw up in front of Edward Cullen. Not only that, but he actually held my hair back! What's the matter with me?"

As I walk to my room, her words remain in my thoughts and I shake my head at the fact that _I_ held her hair back, _I _carried her upstairs, _I _watched her brush her teeth, and _I _put her in bed. Though I don't quite understand it myself, I do know that I wanted to make sure that she's all right. The reason behind why I wanted to make sure, remains a mystery to me.

~~}*{~~

"Bella, are you almost finished? We really have to get going!" I call up the stairs, after looking at my watch. Leah left roughly thirty minutes ago with the hairstylist and makeup artist, so I'm not sure what's keeping her.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" she yells. "I couldn't find the shoes I'm supposed to wear because Leah hid them! They weren't where she said they would be."

My brow furrows. _Leah hid her shoes?_

Thinking that she's could be a while, I take seat on the stairs with my back against the banister. Then, I start playing a game on my phone to help pass the time. A few minutes pass before I hear Bella's voice again.

"Umm... Edward? I'm still not sure about these floors," she calls down the stairs, sounding unsure and worried.

I smile and remember her comment on Saturday when it was time to leave for the launch party. She said she wasn't sure if the floors were safe and when I asked why, she replied, _"I think the guy you bought this house from was planning on killing his wife, that's what I mean. I just can't see marble floors mixing very well with high heels."_

After getting up and putting my phone away, I start climbing the stairs. "Why don't you do what you did on Saturday night? Just take them off till you get outside."

A few steps from the top, I stop and gasp inaudibly as I drink the vision in front of me in like a man who was lost in the desert for days. _Ugh, her shoes. It's like they're saying 'come and get me, you know you want to.'_

"You look beautiful." I inhale slowly, trying to catch my breath.

A blush rises in her cheeks. "Thank you," she says shyly. "You don't look so bad yourself."

I smile at her. Sometimes I get the feeling that she doesn't realize that she's coming off as flirting.

"So are you going to take them off?" I pull on my collar because suddenly, it's very warm in here.

She shakes her head. "We're already running late and these shoes have way too many straps. I'm just going to have to risk it."

I look at her shoes again and the thought crosses my mind that someone somewhere has it in for me. Bella's wearing a pair of nude colored heels that has three straps around her ankles and her black, one shoulder dress stops mid-thigh. The hairstylist has pinned half off her hair back and her makeup has been done to perfection.

_Apart from her height, I can certainly see how they can mistake her for a model._

I consider my options for a moment before looking back up at her. "I see what you mean. I think I may have a solution."

I climb the last six steps two at a time, until I'm standing next to her at the top. Before I have time to talk myself out of it, I bend down and pick her up. _This is starting to become a habit._

Bella looks at me shocked, before placing her arms around my neck. "Please, don't drop me," she says, eyeing the stairs warily. My smile widens and I look at her teasingly, before I playfully drop my arms but catch her again without putting her in danger.

She hits me on my chest before saying, "Don't do that!"

I chuckle. "Yeah, you're probably right. It's not such a good idea considering this morning."

She buries her head in my shoulder, hiding her face from me, and mutters, "Please, don't remind me."

As I descend the stairs, the thought strikes me that things between us have changed. We are both more comfortable around each other.

"You can put me down now," she says, as I head for the front door.

"I'll put you down in the car. It saves us a little time," I reply.

"A second or two, but who am I to argue?" she murmurs, causing me to look at her pensively. Not sure what she means by that, but I decide to let it go.

Sam sets the alarm and locks the door behind us, as I climb into the back of the Hummer. I swallow heavily as Bella moves over to her side, causing the hand that was around her legs to follow the shape of her right leg down to her ankle. The feel of her skin lingers on my hand and I clench it tightly, trying to regain a sense of control.

Seth, who is sitting in the passenger seat, waves before gesturing towards the phone against his ear. The only sounds coming from him are the occasional, "Hm-mm" and "yes, Mom, I'm still here."

I clear my throat before asking softly, "How do feel you after this morning?"

She entwines her fingers nervously and focuses her gaze on her lap. "I feel completely humiliated but other than that, I'm fine."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault," I reply sincerely.

She smiles at me and says, "It doesn't make me feel any less mortified, but thanks. Before getting ready, I actually spent fifty minutes on brushing, flossing and using mouth wash."

Before I can respond, Sam gets in behind the wheel and we're on our way. There are a couple minutes of silence before I decide to break it. "So who do you think will be eliminated?"

She sighs. "I'm not sure. If I had to guess, I would say either Tyler and Lauren, or Caius and Jane. But that's just me."

I turn in my seat towards her and something catches my attention out of the corner of my eye. I look through the back window and see it's a car flashing its headlights at us. The next moment, the car speeds up, probably to its limit, and pulls up alongside us. I manage to keep my mouth close and anger replaces shock, as I see Mike in his old, beat-up Beetle, bruised eyes and all. He's trying to yell something but we can't hear him.

"What are you looking at?" Bella asks.

She starts to turn her head, but I quickly lean in and cup her face in my hands, blurting out the first thing that comes to mind. "I feel like we should talk."

_What about, I have no idea, _I think, throwing glances over her shoulder. Luckily, the lightly tinted windows and the twilight help to make it nearly impossible to see into the Hummer.

"What about?" she asks, and I notice her breathing has picked up. Then, I lower my hands from her face and neck, taking her hands instead.

"Um…" I frantically search my mind for something to say, but come up empty. Meanwhile, I see Mike scribbling something on the back of a flyer while he's driving. _I knew he isn't road-safety conscious._

Then, he presses it against the window and it says, _Pull over. _

_What the hell does he want? _I think, trying my best to keep my expression neutral. Bella starts to turn her head again, but I quickly place my left hand on her neck with my thump on her cheek. I feel that same spark as usual, but I try my best to focus on the fact that I have to say something.

"I just want you to know that um…" Once again, I trail off. Then, a thought hits me and I continue with confidence. "I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to feel afraid. Forget about the millions of people who will be watching at home and the people in the studio, or the fact that it's live. I'll be right beside you, just forget about the cameras."

Her eyes widen and her complexion becomes paler than usual. "Oh crap! I was so focused on the elimination, that I forgot about the cameras and that there will also be people at home watching. That is, until you brought it up!"

She starts gasping for air, and I feel like kicking myself. While mentally cursing at Mike, I gently pull her head down to rest on my shoulder. I catch Sam's eye in the rearview mirror and he shakes his head disapprovingly. Then, I point to the right and I see his brow rising as he notices Mike. Seth is resting his head against the headrest with his eyes closed, still on the phone.

We stop at a red traffic light, but Mike is too caught up in pressing the flyer against the window and he skips it. Car horns go off as his car swerves through oncoming traffic from both his left and right, but he makes it safely to the other side. Unfortunately, he drives into a lamppost but luckily it falls in the street and no one gets hurt.

My mouth drops open and I make a decision right there and then. _For obvious reasons, there's no way that I'm _ever _going to let Bella be in the same car as him. Especially, if he's driving!_

"Listen, mom, I have to go. We'll talk again soon. Okay… Bye." Seth hangs up and asks in the same breath, "Did you guys see that?"

At the same time, Bella sits up straight and ask, "What just happened?"

"Just some reckless driver," I reply, frowning. The cars are piling up as some had swerved into each other. While I contemplate making an anonymous call to 911, because I feel that as a good, responsible, law abiding citizen, I should make sure that Mike carries the consequences for his actions, the light changes and Sam carefully drives up on to the sidewalk so we can get past. Other unscathed cars follow his lead.

"Shouldn't we stop?" Bella asks, wide eyed.

"Why?" I ask, confused. "No one is seriously injured and we're not involved in any way. Who knows how the press will spin this if we stick around."

_Either way, I should probably call Embry and __Peter. Rather safe than sorry. _

"Of course, I was just thinking…" She trails off, biting her lip nervously.

I take her left hand in my right and give it a light squeeze. "You'll get used to it. Just give it time."

She looks down at our hands and says so softly that I doubt she wanted me to hear, "That depends on the results tonight."

I give her hand another squeeze and don't let it go. Instead, I place our entwined hands on my thigh and there it stays for the rest of ride. Once or twice, I look down and watch as she unconsciously strokes my hand with her thump. Strangely enough, it has a calming effect on me.

At the studio, Sam manages to pull up to the gate and hand one of the guards a pass, regardless of the paparazzi standing around. Soon after, we drive through the gates and head over to the building where it will be filmed. As the Hummer stops next to some of the other cars, I immediately spot photographers and reporters with passes around their necks behind a barricade.

Sam and Seth get out first and I take the opportunity to quickly say to Bella, "Be careful how you get out of the car. There are photographers around and I don't think you want to give them a show."

She grasps her dress together between her legs, looking around like they're about to pop up somewhere. The moment I open the door, the light buzzing sound of voices becomes louder.

"Edward!"

"Edward!"

"Edward, what do you think is going to happen tonight?"

I ignore all the voices and walk around the back of the Hummer to open the door for her. She takes the hand I'm offering, and her other has a firm grip on her dress. Only after placing both feet firmly on the ground, does she let go of the dress.

Like on Saturday, I feel the need to protect her from them and I place my arm around her shoulders. Holding her close, and with Sam and Seth on either side of us, we walk over to a large brown door that's also guarded. All the while the cameras are flashing constantly. After showing them our passes, which is ridiculous if you ask me unless they think we're really good impersonators, we head straight for the backstage area.

Not long after arriving and greeting those who have already gotten here, I notice that Emmett and Rosalie are avoiding eye contact with each other, not to mention looking more than slightly uncomfortable. _What is going on with those two? _

I have just gotten off the phone with first Embry then Peter, when James comes walking over, looking over his shoulder like he's on a spy mission. _What's got him so paranoid? Ugh, looks like this showing is messing with everyone in one way or another._

He wastes no time getting the point and his first words are, "You haven't been returning my calls."

"I told you that I can't go anywhere with you and your friends, only to get wasted in the process. You know Aro wants me to clean my image up," I reply.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But that's not why I've been calling. The woman I'm paired with, Victoria, is nuts, insane, crazy and all of the above. The first night, I woke up to find her standing next to my bed. She was watching me sleep! She's freaking me out!" he exclaims in a whisper.

I shift my weight from one foot to the other, feeling uncomfortable about the topic. After all, I did almost the exact same thing.

After glancing around, he continues. "I mean, who can sleep after that? The following night, I woke up and this time she was in my bed! When I tried to move, she placed her hand on my chest and said, 'Stay or else.' Apparently, she's a light sleeper. Then, there's the other stuff like the fact that I'm not allowed to access the internet without her nearby. Or the fact that I have to call you from inside a broom closet while she's in the shower, because she says I don't need friends, I have her! She watches me like…" He trails off, as she suddenly appears next to him.

"What are you doing, James?" she asks, and there's a creepy tone to her voice.

Feeling sure that he's exaggerating, he has a tendency to do that, I excuse myself and walk over to Bella where she's talking to Rosalie and Alice. As they notice me approaching, their hushed whispers die down and I wonder what they were talking about.

"Well, don't you look nice," Alice says with a twinkle in her eye. Then, she points toward Bella and me. "You look simply gorgeous standing next to each other."

I had decided to go for something not too formal, instead going for a pair of dark wash jeans, a dark blue, pinstripe button down shirt and black Armani Chelsea boots.

In response to Alice, I just smile. Who knows what Alice is hinting at?

One of the crew members come over to make sure we know what to do and hand us microphones to clip on to our clothes – like the ones from Wednesday. Bella struggle a bit to get the wire under her dress and Alice steps in to help her.

Noticing that Bella is becoming more and more nervous, I take her hands in mine and say, "Remember what I told you on Saturday? If you feel like _you_ can't go out there, then pretend to be the confident woman I saw on Wednesday. And I know you had some champagne then, but she's in there and you just have to find her."

"She's closer than you think," she mutters dryly, and I struggle to make out what she's saying.

Before I can ask her to repeat what she said, someone yells, "Can all the participants please make their way toward entrances A and B. You'll be signing autographs and taking pictures with the fans for a few minutes. Then, you'll return backstage as we go live across the country. Wait there until your name is called."

We follow a long corridor, making our way to the doors behind the fans. As we approach, Bella clutches my arm like it's a life preserver and stutters, "You just had to go mention the _millions _of people at home. As long as it wasn't said out loud, I was in my own little bubble of denial."

"What about the camera following us around and the show last night?" I ask, puzzled.

She shakes her head and whisper, "The times I remembered the camera, I may or may not have convinced myself that he's just making a home movie. As for the show, it kind of hit home on Friday when I saw myself on the TV. And last night, you were there plus wine, so I was okay."

"Were you just living in the moment? Not stopping to think what exactly is going on?" I ask with disbelief. _I can't believe we're discussing this now._

We walk closer to the doors and she replies, "Edward, I'm from a small town and I haven't seen much. In a short twenty-four hours, I went from having no job or anything remotely exciting on the horizon, to hearing that I was going to be on the show, I was going to meet you, I was getting paid, having a fight with one of my best friends, riding in a limousine, flying for the first time and actually meeting you! If you take everything into consideration, then I don't think it's odd that it took some time to sink in."

As we walk through the doors, the screams become louder and I lean down until I'm next to her ear. "We can continue this later when it's quieter. Just remember, I'm right here, okay?"

She nods and we walk through the passage way. There's a balcony above us with rows upon rows of screaming fans. To either side of us, is a wall of steal that's part of the structure that's supports the rows of seating for the audience. Fans from either side of the path are leaning over the railing in an attempt to touch us, and I walk over to start signing autographs. I quickly notice that after I sign, they hold out their pictures, either from the advertisement or images from Saturday night, towards someone behind me. Considering that they're screaming 'Bella', it doesn't take a genius to figure out who's behind me.

I turn around and see Bella is standing awkwardly around. After taking her hand and gently tugging her closer, I gesture towards the pictures and markers being waved around. In return, she shakes her head and mouths, "I can't."

I take the picture and marker closest to me and hold them out towards her, smiling. Leaning down to her ear, I say, "Come on, just sign."

She leans up so I can hear and reply nervously," Sign what? Isabella, just Bella or Mrs. C?"

I ignore the feelings the last one stirs up in me and respond, "Whatever you want."

She takes the picture hesitantly and I can't explain the disappointment I feel as she signs '_Bella_'. Putting my poker face on, I turn back, picking up where I left off. A fan asks for a picture with both of us and Bella asks me to take the picture; she's afraid she'll drop the camera. We pose for a few more pictures together, some with fans and some not, before a crew member gestures toward the stage.

The set has a very glamorous feel to it. The floor looks like large, translucent tiles with dark sky blue lights underneath the surface. In the back and high on the wall, is the show's name in gold, cursive lettering. Two walls have been built before it, but with space between them so that the show's name is visible. On each wall, are six screens displaying images resembling movie posters of each of the couples. A red carpet runs down the middle, taking four steps down on to the front part of the elaborate stage. Twelve seats, six of them higher than the six in the front, have been placed diagonally on either side of the steps.

We climb up the stairs that are to the side of the stage and as we walk towards the back, I catch a glimpse of Jay backstage where a makeup artist is applying powder to his nose. Then, I notice Max standing near Marcus who is gesturing to some of the cameramen. He's probably giving them last minute instructions.

Shortly after returning to the backstage area, the music starts playing and a voice introduces Jay. Then, he walks down the carpet to the top of the stairs. "Last night you met the twelve couples who have started a new journey together. As on any trip, there are ups and downs. Some come out better for it and others don't make it. Tonight we'll be finding out which of the couples are still in it for the long run, and which couple will be going their separate ways. Only on _I Want To Marry A Celebrity!_"

As the theme music starts playing and they presumably show the segment on the two big screens that are on either side of the stage, Bella turns to me and whisper, "I forgot to turn my microphone on. Can you please do it?"

"Now that you mention it, I also forgot. Turn around and then you can switch mine on," I reply softly. After turning her microphone on, I turn and feel a strange sensation run through me as her fingers touch my lower back. I try to focus on keeping it together as Jay starts talking again, while the music is still playing in the background.

"Please welcome the twelve couples to the stage! Put your hands together for the Whitlocks!"

"The Mallory-Crowleys!" Lauren trips Tyler before walking out on to the stage with a huge smile on her face. He follows with as much dignity as he can muster.

"The Cullens!" I hook Bella's arm through mine and we enter from the right side. As we walk down the red carpet, the applause is loud. Jay continues to welcome the couples to the stage, and I notice again that something peculiar is going on between Rosalie and Emmett as they walk down the carpet. Luckily, without any incidents.

The seats fill quickly, and Bella and I take the two upper-right seats in the back of the twelve that are to the left from the crowd's point of view. To Bella's right are Austin and Chelsea, and then Felix and Gianna. In front of me are Siobhan and Liam, followed by Lauren, Tyler, Kim and Jared. On the other side starting at the upper-left corner are Jasper, Alice, Garrett, Kate, Emmett and Rosalie. From the lower-left are James, Victoria, Collin, Heidi, Caius and Jane.

The music comes to an end and Jay turns toward the crowd. "Last night after the show ended, the voting lines opened and they stayed that way for four hours. I hope you voted for your favorite, because in less than thirty minutes we'll be saying goodbye to one of these lovely couples. As a twist in the show, I can now reveal that the couples will be receiving challenges each week. The winning couple will receive immunity against elimination regardless of the amount of votes they get, and we'll find out who has won immunity during the live results show, so keep voting when the lines are open.

"This week's challenge is… Vegas! Yes, you heard right. We want the couples to show us how they got 'married.' It's simple; all they have to do is take a picture of themselves with the person who usually performs the marriage ceremonies. The more pictures with different people they take, the bigger their chances of winning. Next Monday we'll count the pictures and the winning couple will be announced.

"Sounds exciting, doesn't it? Now let's continue with tonight's show. OneRepublic will be performing later." The noise level kicks up a notch, and he has a wide grin on his face. "But first, let's look at some of the highlights from last night."

After they finish with the highlights, Jay starts asking questions. Meanwhile, my thoughts drift to this week's challenge, but I snap out of it when Jay asks Bella a question. "The two of you had kind of an awkward start, how are things between you now?"

"Um…" She turns to me and I can see the question in her eyes. _What am I supposed to answer?_

I try to give her a reassuring look and in response she smiles, before turning back to him. "When I was on my way here, I honestly didn't know what to expect. I mean, he is _Edward Cullen_! It still feels a little surreal, but he has been great through this whole process. He has really been supporting me, helping me adjust to all this."

As Jay starts talking about how fantastic that is, I sit there pleasantly surprised by her words. Her answer was diplomatic; she replied without giving anything away.

"OneRepublic will be performing next. See you right after this break," Jay says.

Before getting up to leave the stage for the performance, we help each other again by turning the microphones off. Then, as we walk to the backstage area, Bella says, "I can't believe this! Angela has probably fainted in front of the TV. She loves them!"

After getting backstage, I feel a little strange when I notice Bella's reaction as she sees the band. She holds her hand out towards the lead singer and stumble over her words. "Y-You are O-O-OneRepublic. Hi, I'm Ryan. I mean, you're Ryan and I'm Bella."

Before I can stop myself, I think, _And what the hell am I? A fruitcake? _

"Edward, would you mind taking a few pictures? My phone is back at the house," Bella asks shyly. I grind my teeth together and because she's asking, I agree.

After taking a picture of Bella and the band, Alice comes over and suggests a picture of all of us. My jaw clenches as _he _lands between Bella and I, and I notice his arm around her waist. I'm not sure what the expression on my face is, but when Alice hands me my phone back, she whispers, "You need to calm down, before people start talking."

I breathe a sigh of relief as they go on stage and Bella has to stay behind. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I think, feeling frustrated.

Minutes later as their performance comes to an end, I hear Bella say, "He has a great voice."

"You know, for a married woman you're sure going on about another guy," I mutter. _What the hell did I just say?_

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing, I'm joking," I reply, struggling to control my temper. Before she can respond, some of the crew members let us know that we have to get back to our seats, so we turn our microphones back on.

"Please welcome your twelve newlyweds back on stage," Jay says enthusiastically.

After taking our seats, the tension immediately starts to build as they dim the lights. He opens an envelope and turns toward this side of the stage. He is quiet for a few seconds, and the pressure increases. "Will the following couples, the Marks-Greens, Wentz' and the Farrells, please remain in their seats; you are safe. The rest of you, please join me on stage."

Shock hits me like a ton of bricks and as I take Bella's hand, I can feel her shaking. We walk over and go stand next to Lauren and Tyler; Felix and Gianna are standing next to Jay. While rubbing soothing circles on the back of Bella's hand, I hear Lauren mumble, "Oh great! I didn't think this through and now my plan has backfired."

Apparently, I'm not the only one who heard her as Jay asks, "What do you mean?"

She sighs irritably. "I knew Edward would get a lot of entries, so I figured my chances would increase if I entered to be paired with someone else. It worked but unfortunately, I didn't think it through. After all, if someone didn't enter to be paired with him, then why would they vote for us? Therefore, my plan to get Edward has taken a horrible wrong turn."

For a second, you can hear a needle drop. Then, the crowd bursts out laughing along with some of the contestants. It brings back memories of the audition videos and if it weren't for Tyler standing between us, I would have moved.

After a minute or two, Jay says, "All right, everyone. We have to get back to the show."

Even as he looks down at the envelope in his hands, some continue to snicker. He turns to Alice and Rosalie's side and says, "Will the following couples, the Whitlocks, McCartys and the Brady-Wells, please remain in their seats; you are safe. The rest of you, please join me on stage."

The other three couples go and stand on his other side and like us, stand in a diagonal line like the seats.

"Out of the six couples on stage, three of you are safe." The tension starts building again as the silence lingers. "The Levines, Gerandys and the Cullens, please remain on the stage. The rest of you can take your seats."

"What! We're safe?" Lauren exclaims. Tyler smiles uncomfortably as he helps her back their seats.

An awful feeling starts nagging on my gut as Jay is handed a closed envelope. _Something isn't right, I have a bad feeling about this,_ I think with apprehension.

My heart is racing for about a mile a minute and I struggle to appear calm. Jay opens the envelope and after reading what's inside, a frown appears on his face.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, this is an unexpected twist in tonight's event. The couple that will be going their separate way is..." He looks out over the crowd and the suspense builds. "Stay tuned as it will be revealed after this commercial break."

"And we're out," I hear someone yell. Meanwhile, one sentence keeps repeating in my mind. _This can't be happening! This can't be happening!_

Jay runs over to Max where he is standing and start discussing something animatedly. Max takes the envelope and a frown also appears on his face, before he starts shouting. Then, I let my eyes drift and they land on Alice. It feels as if a cold hand encircles my heart as I take in the expression on her face.

_Something _is_ wrong! Alice is also feeling it. _Caius and Jane's expressions catches my attention and I find it odd that they don't look worried or stressed, and definitely not for lack of trying; they are trying to _act _worried, but I know bad acting when I see it. As a matter of fact, it's exactly that ability that has helped me make my decision in regards to Bella. It's one of the reasons why I promised her I'll try.

I turn my attention to Bella as she grabs my hand. She doesn't say a word because of the microphone, but I can see it in her eyes. _I can't take this!_

I don't know what or how to answer her, so I give her hand a reassuring squeeze. My stomach clenches into a tight knot and it makes me feel confused.

_This is what I wanted, remember? If we do get eliminated, then I should feel happy, right? _I try to convince myself, but in the end I have to admit the truth. I don't like the thought of her leaving, and that confuses me more than anything else.

A few minutes later, Jay takes his place and Bella's grip firms around my hand.

"Welcome back to _I Want To Marry A Celebrity!_ We are live across the country for the results show. Before the break, we revealed that the Hunter-Danes, Mallory-Crowleys and the Denali-Johanssons are safe and will be with us for the next week. However, we have come to the hard part of the evening. Who is going their separate ways?" He looks at each of us before continuing. "According to the polls, it will be the Levines who will be leaving us tonight. So are they right?"

My brow furrows as I notice a light flickering in Caius' eyes. _Am I missing something here?_

Jay looks down at the envelope in his hand and shakes his head slightly. "The couple going their separate is… the Cullens."

* * *

**End Notes:**

So a lot went on in this chapter; Mike was experiencing possibly _the _worst day of his life, Emmett lost his temper, etcetera. :) As for the ending, all I can say is trust me!

Share your thoughts by **reviewing**! What was your favorite line? I love hearing from you! I know it's a lot to ask but please, it would mean so much to me if this story either hits the 500 review mark or go over it with this chapter. It would truly mean the world to me! I can't tell you how much I would appreciate it!

Twitter: StarlightPixie _(Click follow and I'll accept.)_

Feel free to ask questions. I'll try to answer them without giving away too much. I'll be updating soon! Merry Christmas!

Till next time,

Pixie

* * *

**Questions & Answers:**

Someone asked if there really is a show like this. The answer is, as far as I know there isn't. :)**  
**


	16. Gravity

**Disclaimer:**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

First, I'm very sorry for the long wait! Life has been insanely busy and I wrote whenever I could. I really didn't want to upload another unbeta'd chapter, but I also don't want to go over a month without updating. I want everyone to know that I'm in no way planning on either pulling, abandoning or putting this story on hiatus. So though it might take sometimes a little longer than other times, I will update. All the messages I received truly touched me.

And on that note, I just want to say thank you so much for the _amazing _response the last chapter got! You took my breath away and left me with the biggest smile on my face! I was hoping to reach 500 Reviews and now this story is past that! Thank you so much! You continue to inspire me!

Thank you to BB-Loverr, Kembie, Ri40, Amortentia 4u, Bananafox, MillieD, Zuni-Yesi, Terrabella, Fvprosey, Oujdagirl, Twi-hard007, Miss-ReadAlot-579, Reyes139, Twichris, Kalgirl30, LAnne. xx., ColfaxBella, Siledubh, Edwardluv, Bitten-By-Twilight, Fluent In Sarcasm, Lillinna, Twilightmad13, Fanstayaxis, Pfarrell, Eclipsedbrunette, Tulips at Twilight, Libbyjade, AJ04-Jtrs98, Elara420, Evilnat, Twiluv140, Knitchick, Chritbella, xXElleGurlXx, Sammycullen5, Krisf16, Aurora Phoenix 777, Grabadietcoke, Kaybrans, BellaCullen884, Sarahbelikovcullen, VampGirl4ever, LiLi82, Skent94, Nolebocgrl, Arocora, HeathersTwilight, Poohbabesamoi22, Fatlouie407, Runway101, TwilightKC, LadybugCullen, Tk210682, Jen1581, m0mmy2tw1ns, Wendylou, Sweeney Todd's Angel, Scotkat, Sunfeathers, Anakinsmom, Kikim11, TwilightAddictionSyndrome, 22wolfgirl, Mrs. PachMasenCullen, LiaMissPia, Sweetmomma75, AngiJ, FangBangers, Debby191, RosalieHale1994, Roxiegirl19, Bethroann, Yumali8di, PiNKCuLLeN02, Walmartchick, Isnoggedmalfoy, Mrskabal, Maddi S, Booklover1995, Perf3ct, Hchambersmomx3, SophiaAnne, Fragrance-Of-The-Paradox, Mitchie-luvs-her-friends, Stormy315, Nabookie, Nights Eternal Dream, x-rayLady, Nuanprong, x. twilight. equals. forever. x, Sabain2, EyeC33, - xXx 'M' NaMeS RoCk xXx -, Kk55, IluvVM, HerAmberEyes, JeanetteCullen, Georgiagirl7318 and BrownandGreen for reviewing! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! It means so much to me!

Also, thank you to everyone who Favorite Author, Author Alert, Favorite Story and Story Alerted me! I means so much to me! A _big _thank you to those who have recommended this story!

About this chapter: It's in EPOV! I have to admit, I haven't been this nervous about uploading a chapter since the first one! Also, this chapter is not as long as the previous one, but it's still quite long. I hope you like it!

See you at the bottom...

Pixie

**

* * *

Chapter 16**** ~ Gravity**

**Edward POV**_ - May, 2010_

There are moments in your life when you feel like everything around you slows down, that the only thing you can really hear is your own breathing. I have felt like that before. I felt that way the day I found out what happened to Esme; it didn't take long to make the connections for the reason behind the accident.

However, this isn't one of those times. Right now, all I feel is a sense of rage. I hear Jay say something about 'the light going out', and I see him gesture towards the screens. Somewhere someone presses a button and the screen with the image of Bella and me dims. I hear him say that it's time to look at some of the moments they have captured, and he turns toward one of the screens that are next to the stage. All the while, I'm feeling angry and disappointed.

From the moment he said 'the Cullens', Bella firmed her grip on my hand, and I can see out of my peripheral vision that she's forcing herself to stay calm. After managing to get my hand free from her grip, I place my arm around her waist and pull her close to my side. In a way, I feel disconnected from everything and everyone, except from my emotions and the woman who is fisting my shirt in her delicate hand like she's holding on for her life.

My sense of self-preservation tries to kick in, it tries to get me to let her go so that I can't get hurt, but it doesn't work. Instead, I just hold her even tighter. As everything around me finally sets in, I register the look of shock on everyone's faces, and it's only then that I register another sound: the crowd booing. As I look at them, I almost fear a riot breaking out.

I look up at the screen, and I feel my breath hitch as they show a slow motion clip of her getting out of the car on the day she arrived. My chest contracts almost painfully when the show us smiling at the cameras on the red carpet on Saturday night, and where we're laughing during the party as we stood talking to Liam and Siobhan. Bella looked so beautiful in her strapless, wine red dress that stopped mid-thigh. Her hair was falling in soft waves over her right shoulder, and her shoes were nude-colored peep-toes; the heels of the shoes were jewel encrusted.

As for the fact that I noticed all the finer details, it's simple; her dress was the color of the wine I needed after meeting her; her hair drew my attention to her cleavage, and the color of her shoes, though they were lighter, reminded me of the beaches found on exotic islands. I could practically picture a tropical getaway with her in a bikini. That mental image was only enhanced by her jewelry, since they made me think of the sun and starry nights. Though that reminds me of something else that happened on Saturday night.

Due to her nervousness over the value of the gold, diamond set chandelier earrings and the matching bracelet that she was wearing, she drank a glass of champagne in the limousine. Along with my pep talk, that gave her the confidence to get out of the car. As I stood there on the red carpet with her by my side, my arm around her waist, I could almost hear gears turning and clicking into place. In that moment, everything felt so right. It's like I said before; the fact that I could see her by my side and as a part of my life, scared me and it still does.

With the memories of Saturday night flowing through my mind, something starts nagging on my gut and I feel like I'm forgetting something. However, due to the fact that my mind is currently rather preoccupied with what's going on, I can't seem to focus on it long enough to remember.

I break out of my reverie when I see Jay turning towards us. "What is going through your mind right now?"

_Be careful what you wish for, _I think dryly.

My left hand clenches into a fist, and I have the desire to wipe the smile off of Jay's face with it. Before answering, I take a moment to remind myself of what I have to do, and I force myself to continue looking unaffected and to appear calm. "Someone has to leave; unfortunately, we are it this week. But I feel grateful to have gotten the opportunity to meet someone like Bella."

"Well, we wish you all the best. It's been wonderful having you on the show," Jay replies, smiling. Then, he turns toward the camera. "Tonight we sadly say goodbye to the Cullens, but don't go anywhere. We'll be back on Sunday with your remaining eleven couples, and we'll see how their trip to Las Vegas went. Thank you for watching and stay tuned for your local news."

The music starts playing and everyone starts hugging us. Lauren doesn't let go of me, even though I'm not hugging her back, and the desire to take scorching hot shower suddenly overcomes me. She's clinging to me even though I'm still holding Bella to my side, and Tyler looks embarrassed as he struggles to tear her away.

We've barely reached the backstage area when Rachel comes rushing over. "Mr. Cullen, I called Leah and she'll be handling the flight arrangements. However, I haven't been able to reach your cameraman yet. He needs to be at your house tomorrow to film Ms. Swan's departure. When did the two of you last see him?"

I hesitate for a moment as I carefully consider how to word my response. As I look at Bella, I feel concerned because she still hasn't spoken since Jay announced that we're out. Looking back at Rachel, I reply, "The last time we spoke to him was this morning. Though, he did leave a message with my housekeeper. He said something about going to an emergency room. Apparently, he has suffered a nose injury."

"Did he say how it happened?" she asks, frowning.

"I think he mentioned something of a football," I reply nonchalantly.

She nods while browsing on her phone, clearly looking for something. "Oh, so I assume he called in the backup cameraman?"

"No, no one followed us today," I respond, trying my best to keep a smile off of my face. The possibility of Mike being fired is very appealing. However, my urge to smile disappears when I remember he has probably already lost his job due to the fact that we have been eliminated.

"What?" she exclaims. "He should be grateful you have been eliminated. That footage was supposed to be used on Sunday! It would also have meant his first official warning, since he never showed up at your house on Thursday."

I hear Bella's breathing hitch, and I arch an eyebrow at Rachel's comment. _Not very tactful, is she?_

"Sorry, that was insensitive of me," she apologizes.

"It's fine," I respond. "We have to get going, but I trust you'll contact Leah if anything happens?"

"Yes, of course. I probably won't be seeing the two of you again, so good luck. I wish you all the best for the future," she says with a polite smile. Clearly, she's still feeling a little embarrassed over her comment.

Sam and Seth, who have stayed close the entire time, are waiting for us at the brown door. As we walk through it, I realize that when I went through it earlier, I couldn't have imagined being eliminated. In a short amount of time everything has changed.

Luckily, the press was forced to leave, so they aren't around as we walk to the Hummer. After opening the door for her, Bella climbs in and I close it behind her. She still hasn't said anything. There's an awkward silence in the car as we head back to the house. As the silence lingers, I try to convince myself that I'm okay with this, that it doesn't bother me.

Turning to look at her, I see she has her face turned away and she's looking out the window. I take a deep breath before saying in what sounds to me like defeated tone, "Maybe it's better this way. I mean, take this Vegas trip for example. I'm sure they're hoping that at least one couple will get wasted enough to get married for real, because that will mean they have an exclusive and that's all that matters to them; money and ratings."

"Stop it, Edward! Just stop it!" she exclaims. I stare at her with disbelief, realizing in the back of my mind that this is the first thing she has said since we were eliminated. She turns toward me and I see tear streaks running down her cheeks. Before I can say anything, she continues softer but with a tremble in her voice. "Please, spare me your cynicism. If you can't do that, then I hope Sam will stop at the nearest drugstore so I can buy some damn earplugs."

My brow furrows and I turn away from her, choosing not to reply. For the rest of the ride home neither of us says a word, and the only thing I hear coming from her is the occasional sniffle. I feel the need to comfort her, but I decide against it as I'm not sure what caused her outburst.

As Sam pulls up in front of the house, the awkwardness increases tenfold. After getting out and opening her door, Sam and Seth says awkwardly goodnight. Then, Sam follows the path towards the garages to return the Hummer, before returning home with his own truck.

Our eyes lock for a brief moment, and even though I'm feeling mad and disappointed because of the elimination outcome, not to mention confused over her reaction in the car, there are definite sparks flying between us. Turning away, I climb the two steps up the veranda and I unlock the front door. After disabling the alarm, I walk over to the stairs without checking if she's following me.

"Wait, Edward! I want to explain!" she calls after me.

I turn around and see she's standing in the doorway, her eyes begging me to hear her out. She closes the door behind her, and I take six long strides until I'm standing in front of her. A rage is boiling inside me; everything that's happened tonight is making me feel powerless. She takes a step back until her back is pressing against the door, breathing heavily. There's barely twelve inches between us.

I look at her pensively. "What is it that you want to explain?"

She swallows heavily before answering, "I need you to know why I said that in the car."

I close the small space between us, and the intensity in the atmosphere increases. Especially as I register the feel of her chest rising and falling with each breath against mine. "Okay, explain," I respond, my sounding a little lower than usual.

"G-Give me a second, I… I'm finding it difficult composing a coherent thought," she replies softly, sounding out of breath.

"And why is that?" Looking into her eyes, I raise my hand and cup the left side of her face. With my thumb, I draw small patterns over her cheek and down to the corner of her mouth. I'm finding it hard to process the fact that in a possible twenty-four hours, she's not going to be here anymore. And I don't know why I'm finding that thought upsetting.

For a moment, she freezes before relaxing into my touch. We look into each other's eyes, her face looking slightly flushed, and the distance between our faces slowly decreases. Suddenly, I register movement on my leg.

She looks down cautiously and asks, "What is that?"

I feel the movement again, and I realize in a split second that it's my phone vibrating; someone is calling. Seeing as how there isn't really any space between us, she's also feeling it. I sigh exasperatedly and think, _Someone must really hate me._

"It's my phone," I reply, feeling frustrated for some reason.

After briefly thinking it over, I decide to let it ring. As if reading my mind, she pulls back slightly and asks, "Well, aren't you going to answer it? It could be important."

The thought crosses my mind that it could be the show calling, perhaps to let us know that there has been some kind of a mistake, so I pull my phone out of my pocket and look at the screen. I can't help but feel a little disappointed when I see Alice's name and picture. After quickly deliberating over whether I should answer or not, I reluctantly take a few steps back.

_Oh, this better be good, _I think, running my fingers through my hair.

"Hey, Alice," I greet her, sighing.

Wasting no time at all, she gets straight to the point. "Edward, I've been thinking. Don't you think someone at the show would appreciate a little donation?"

My mouth drops open, although, I don't know why I'm surprised; this _is _Alice we're talking about. After taking a few seconds to gather myself, I respond, "Alice, I'm not bribing anyone!"

"That's not what I said, Edward. Where's the harm in helping someone with a 'donation', and they decide out of their own free will to return the favor, hmm?" Judging be the conspiratorial tone in her voice, I can practically see her winking.

"Forget about it, Alice! I'm not partaking in anything illegal," I reply, frowning. Meanwhile, Bella's eyes have widened and I suspect that if it were possible, her eyebrows would have touched her hairline.

"Edward, since when is making a donation illegal? Besides, it's for a good cause!" Alice exclaims, as if that makes it all right.

"Hate to break it to you, Alice, but _your _kind of 'donations' are illegal."

"And if it's anonymous?" she asks in a small voice.

"Still illegal, Alice," I answer, exasperated.

"Fine," she mutters begrudgingly. "Maybe I can call in a favor. I have certainly heard enough during all of the fitting sessions I've had involving some of Hollywood's elite, to know a thing or two that I shouldn't."

"Alice, that's also illegal. It's called blackmail, perhaps you have heard of it?" I ask sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, I was just saying. Sheesh, no need to get your Armani's in a bunch," she responds.

After taking a much needed deep breath, I ask, "Was there anything else you wanted, Alice?"

While I'm waiting for Alice's reply, Bella mouths, "I'll be upstairs."

"Yeah, if there's nothing we can do, then please let me know when she's leaving; Jasper and I want to say goodbye," she answers, her voice suddenly thick with emotion.

Her words run through me like an electric shock, even more so as I see Bella climbing the stairs out of the corner of my eye. "I will, Ali," I respond a few seconds later. Shortly after, we say goodbye.

As I climb the stairs, I realize how much has changed in only a couple of hours. Memories of me carrying her to the kitchen on my back, last night in the pool, and other images of the last couple of days, all run through my head. I've just closed my bedroom door behind me when my phone starts ringing again. As I read '_Leah_' on the screen, I walk out on to the balcony and press 'answer'.

"Hey, Leah, are you calling about the show?" I ask, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yeah, I am," she replies. "I guess you're probably relieved, but how is Bella holding up?"

_Relieved? I can see how she would think that, but I'm so far from relief it's not even funny._

Deciding to ignore that part of her sentence, I answer, "I'm not sure; we haven't really talked."

"Oh, I hope she's okay." She pauses and I sense something is coming that I'm not going to like. "Listen, Edward, Rachel called and asked if I would make all the travel arrangements for Bella's trip back."

"Yeah, I know. She told us before we left," I reply.

"Oh, okay. Well, I've made all the arrangements and her flight leaves tomorrow morning at ten. I'll be at the house around half past six," she says.

I close my eyes and lean on the railing, taking deep breaths. "Thanks, that's… that's good to hear."

"See you tomorrow morning then," she responds. There's an unasked question in her voice, and I know it's because of the hesitation she heard. She's must be curious with Sunday still fresh in our minds.

I say goodbye and after hanging up, I lean with both hands on the railing with my phone still in my hand. Turning my head to the left, I notice Bella's light is on and she hasn't closed the curtains. Just as I'm about to look away, I see her coming out of the bathroom. She has changed into rather snug fitting dark grey tank top with matching shorts, both trimmed with light blue. The fact that I'm noticing the low, scoop neckline and the light blue trim, especially from this distance, makes me realize that I really should look away; I'm border lining being a creepy, peeping Tom.

Before going back inside, I take one more look and see she's picking up her phone from the bedside table. She starts walking towards the open suit case on the floor; her gaze is fixed on her phone. The next moment, she falls over something and lands on the floor. Feeling concerned that she might have hurt herself, I rush inside and through my room. After sprinting down the hallway, I open her door without knocking.

_Something tells me I might have just beaten Usain Bolt's time._

The first thing I see as I enter her room is that she's back on her feet at the foot of the bed, pushing her hair away from her face. "Are you all right?" I ask.

Pulling the hemline of her top down, she looks up at me and her brow furrows. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. What are…? How do you know that I fell?"

_Oh shit, my feet reacted before I thought this through, _I realize, my jaw clenching. _Man up, Cullen! You're not in High School!_

"I was out on my balcony and I saw you," I reply confidently.

A blush tints her cheeks as she looks at the window. "Of course, if I can see you, then you can see me," she mumbles.

Rather than going in on what that means – AKA, she was also watching me – I decide it would be safer to steer the conversation in another direction. "What did you fall over?" I ask, drawing her attention back to me.

"That would be my charger. My feet got tangled up in the wire," she replies, absentmindedly rocking back and forth on her heels.

My brow arches and a smile pulls at the corner of my mouth. "What kind of charger?"

"What?" she asks baffled. Realization soon hits her, and the red on her cheeks increases. "No, it's nothing like that! I would even know what to do with something like... Whoa, I can't believe you just asked me that."

My smile widens. "I could have meant your laptop or something."

"Not with that eyebrow," she retorts, pointing at my face.

In response, I chuckle but it fades as I notice the suitcase on the ground. However, I snap out of it when I hear Bella exclaim, "You have got to be kidding me!"

"What?" I ask, turning to look at her. Bella is holding her phone in her hand with disbelief written across her features.

"My message inbox is full; I have over two-hundred new texts, not to mention the amount of voice messages," she replies, walking over to me. Seeing the confusion on my face, she continues. "I turned my phone of on Friday; a lot of people have my number back home. I was going to check my messages yesterday, but I got distracted when I bumped into you in the hallway."

"Okay," I respond, sounding unsure.

She smiles hesitantly. "Angela suggested it actually. She was afraid everyone was going to start calling me."

My mouth opens and closes, trying to figure out what to say. Meanwhile, she's holding her phone to her ear, and I assume she's listening to her messages. A frown appears on her forehead and she mutters, "Well, according to Jake, I should be happy to be eliminated. Apparently, it's what's best for me and I belong back in Forks. Especially, since I have met you like I wanted to."

As she continues to listen to messages, an emotion rises within me that I don't like. The same emotion I feel whenever I hear Mike's name and see him around Bella. Something tells me that I'm in trouble here.

A few minutes later, she says, "I'm starting to think Jake has fallen off his bike one too many times. In the message he left last night, he says that I should watch out because you're trying to seduce me. Apparently, I'm naïve and not seeing you for who you are. I mean, is he for real? It's not like there has ever been a time where there was romantic music in the background – though, not for lack of trying by others – rose petals scattered on the floor, while you're feeding me chocolate dipped strawberries with champagne on the table!"

_Thanks for the visual, _I think sarcastically. The image of her mouth closing around a strawberry is now burned into my mind.

As I stand there, I realize that I don't want to leave just yet, so I take a seat in one of the chairs over by the window. As she listens to one message after another, my eyes follow her where she's pacing in front of me. Somewhere in the back of my mind, and I have no idea where it's coming from, I almost wish she'll fall over something again, but _this _time land on my lap instead of the floor. I almost get my wish when one particular message takes her by surprise. Her mouth pops open and she stares at me with disbelief in her eyes. She seems to listen to it again before pressing a button.

"Listen to this. It was left on Friday, probably after the press release," she says, taking a seat on my armrest. I swallow heavily as her thigh brushes against my hand. Then, she puts the phone on loud speaker and presses another button.

"_Hey, Bella, it's Paige… Paige Warner, remember from the Funky Monkey? Of course you do, we're close friends." _The woman laughs uncomfortably. _"So how sneaky are you for not telling us you entered? I'm not surprised that you were selected; you're an angel. You're beautiful inside and out! Like I said, I'm sooo not surprised. Anyway, so Helen and I have some vacation days saved up, and we were thinking of maybe going on a road trip. Los Angeles would be on the route, so maybe we can stop by and spend a few days with Edward? I mean, the two of you, Bellsy. I was just making a joke. But speaking of Edward, how is that hunky piece of man can…" Peep. _

As the message ends, the thought cross my mind that I didn't know a person could use the word 'so', so many times in one message. My attention is drawn back to Bella, when she says with astonishment, "I cannot believe her. How much of a two face can one person be?"

"Who is she?" I ask, absentmindedly placing my arm over the armrest. Her shirt has moved up, revealing her lower back, and I start drawing slow circles on her skin. She looks at me for a moment but doesn't say anything.

"She's someone whom I used to work with before I got fired. She uh…" She hesitates. "I don't want to sound like a tattletale. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have played you the message. I don't know why I did that."

"It's fine, you can tell me," I say, hoping to reassure her.

She looks at me for a moment, biting her lip nervously. After a moment, she starts talking and I listen to her every word. I almost feel like this a confession of some sort – like she's unloading everything for the first time. Though it bothers me when I hear what they said to her in the restroom, I can't help but laugh at what she had overheard them say to each other. My laughter evokes a smile for her, and it makes me feel happy for some reason.

As my laughter subsides, I lean back and say, "You shouldn't let their words bother you. They were being petty. Her comment on supposedly understanding why you didn't enter can go either way. She probably meant it as an insult, but I would mean it in another way. I would mean that your entry took everyone else's chances away; that it's unfair. So in that sense, I would agree."

Tears glisten in her eyes and she leans forward. As she hugs me, I wonder if she realizes that entire left side of my face is pressing against her cleavage. That thanks to the low neckline, we're skin on skin. Not that I'm complaining, I just hope that she isn't very observant.

She leans back and says, "Thank you, Edward. Alice and everyone are there lucky to have you as a friend."

_Oh shit, I _am _in the damn friend's zone. How the hell did this happen?_

She looks lost in thought and after clearing my throat, I ask, "Are there any more messages?"

The sound of my voice startles her, and she turns her gaze towards the bed for some reason. Her cheeks heat up and she lowers her eyes. Then, she presses a few buttons before holding it to her ear again.

"Oh, here's another one," she groans, putting it on loudspeaker again.

"_Hey, Bella, it's me again, Paige Warner. I just left you a message but I was interrupted. So as I was saying, how is Edward? It must be pretty great being there, huh? I can't just imagine what he must look like when he swims, eats, showers..." _Her voice trails off, and the only sound to be heard is her heavy breathing. _"Right there, Edward! Oh, right there, baby!"_

The phone falls out of Bella's hand in her rush to stop the sound from coming from it.

"Was she…" I trail off, feeling astonished. Then, the look on Bella's face causes me to start laughing. She looks shocked and straight out horrified.

"Eww, there's no way I'm listening to any of her other messages!" she says with disgust.

"Give me the phone, I'll listen to the rest of them," I reply, laughing.

She turns to me, and I notice that the top of her ears are red. "You can't be serious!"

In response, I lean back against the backrest and laugh. Stretching my legs out in front of me and crossing my ankles, I say, "Relax, I'm joking."

"Yeah, well… you better be," she mutters, getting up. At the sound of her words, I arch an eyebrow and wonder why I'm getting the feeling that she might be jealous.

Not looking where she's going, she falls over my legs. She catches herself with her hands, but she's still lying across my lap. A devious smile pulls at the corners of my mouth and I can't resist the temptation.

"What's the matter, Mrs. Cullen? Did you do something wrong?" I ask, before smacking her lightly on her butt.

She yelps and the atmosphere changes drastically as our eyes meet. It's incredible how fast the feeling in the air surrounding us can make a complete 180° turn. We both swallow heavily and I start to question my theories about being in 'the friend zone'. She gets up as gracefully as she can manage and I have lost control over my imagination.

My train of thought comes to a screeching halt when she says, "Don't you mean '_ex-_Mrs. Cullen'? The show is over, right?"

She tries to appear calm and unaffected, but I can see through the pretense as our eyes lock once again. Everything comes rushing back to me in a millisecond. Even with her suitcase lying open on the floor, I somehow managed to forget about the elimination for just a few minutes. I stare at the carpet for a few seconds while collecting myself. After pulling a mask over my features, I get up and turn towards her. She crosses her arms self-consciously and lowers her eyes, nervously biting her lip.

I clear my throat before saying, "You're right, and I should let you get to it. You were busy packing, and I'm keeping you."

I turn towards the door, but turn back when I swear I hear her mutter, "Oh, you can keep me any day. And if you want to, even permanently."

"What did you just say?" I ask surprised.

She looks up from where she has knelt down next to her suitcase and reply, "It's nothing important, don't worry about it."

I pause for a moment before nodding. As I walk down the hallway, I feel like there's an invisible clock somewhere counting down to Bella's departure. Even as I step into the shower, I feel like time is running out. The thought crosses my mind that I want to get her something, but I push those thoughts away since that coincides with her leaving. Not to mention the fact that I have no idea what to get her.

Closing my eyes, I let the water run over me. My mind wanders and I gasp as an image of Bella standing on front of me suddenly fills my thoughts. After taking a step back and running my fingers through my hair, I realize that perhaps I should look at the bright side. If we didn't get eliminated, I could've found myself in some serious trouble. When I entered this damn competition, I never thought I would be physically attracted to whomever I might be paired with. I only had a screaming fan girl in my thoughts, so I never considered the possibility that I might end up with someone that treats me relatively normal.

Yeah, this might be a good thing. Now I just have to keep reminding myself of that.

~~}*{~~

It's after midnight and I still haven't fallen asleep. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to understand how everything got turned upside down. A week ago, I couldn't sleep because she was on her way; I was so sure it would be a big disaster. Now I don't know what to think. Chances are we'll never see each other again, not without some effort and planning anyway, and I don't like it.

For a moment, I consider going out in an attempt to forget about how messed up I feel. However, the thought of sleeping off a hangover while Bella leaves, is enough to stop me; the thought Aro and Peter doesn't even cross my mind. Instead, I push the covers off of me and decide to head downstairs. I hesitate in front of Bella's door, but continue past it towards the staircase that's closest to the kitchen. After turning the lights on, I walk over to the fridge and open it, only realizing then that we never got around to eating dinner.

_Shit! I hope she helped herself before going to bed._

For the past week she has, so I can only hope she did again. Skimming over the contents in the well-stocked fridge, I grab the apple pie Margaret had brought over this morning and get a fork from a nearby drawer. After placing a piece on a plate, I put the rest back in the fridge. Then, I push myself on to the countertop of the kitchen island and take a bite.

"I didn't think you were still up," I hear a voice say. Looking up, I see Bella standing in the doorway.

"I can't sleep," I respond, after swallowing.

She pauses for a moment before walking over. "Me neither," she says, pushing herself on to the countertop next to me.

A feeling of dread because of what's lying ahead of us fills the air, and neither of us says a word. I hold out the plate towards her, and a smile pulls at the corners of my mouth as she picks up the fork without hesitation and takes a bite. Not bothered at all by the fact that I have used it.

"I think this pie needs something," I say, jumping off of the counter. After getting the can of whip cream out of the fridge, I walk back over and stand in front of her. "Open your mouth."

"Are you serious?" she asks, laughing.

"Come on," I urge her with a teasing smile.

"Fine," she relents, tilting her head back. I spray some in her mouth before doing the same.

"You're lucky you can afford a midnight snack like this," she says, lightly tapping her knuckles against my abs.

"You're not so bad yourself," I reply, tickling her side lightly.

"Edward, you sure do have a way with words. That is _exactly _what every woman wants to hear," she responds, laughing.

I spray some more in my mouth, before pushing myself back on to the countertop. "So does this qualify as a date?"

"What?" she asks, her brows raised and her eyes wide.

"It was part of the terms in the contract. We were supposed to have a 'date night', but we never got around to it," I answer.

"Oh, that…" She pauses. "That's probably something they would've filmed, so maybe the 'date night' was on Saturday."

"No, I don't think so; I think the 'date night' is supposed to be romantic and all that shit."

"You really do have a way with words," she says, smiling.

I return her smile before continuing. "Besides, remember what Rachel said about Thursday? I think it was supposed to be then but clearly neither we nor _Mike _got the memo."

Her brow furrows. "Now that you mention it, it is kind of strange. When Embry went through the contracts with me, he mentioned getting paid more for the first week because of the amount of filming days. But we only filmed Tuesday, Wednesday and Saturday. All three of those days were related to the show, and they never filmed a 'normal' day."

"Yeah, and Wednesday night after the shoot, Mike came by and said he would see us on Monday. The only filming done on Saturday was the launch party itself, and Mike wasn't around a lot on Wednesday. Something weird is going on," I say, frowning.

"Maybe we're reading too much into this," she says softly, and I get the strange feeling that she's not just talking about the amount of filming days. It almost feels like she's talking about herself.

A silence lingers in the air and the pie and whip cream is forgotten. As I think about the last couple of hours, I remember Leah's call. "I forgot to tell you that Leah called earlier. She said your flight leaves tomorrow morning at ten, and that she'll be here around six-thirty."

"I guess it's a good thing I already packed," she replies softly, nervously intertwining her fingers.

A thought crosses my mind and I reconsider it, before making up my mind. She's leaving in a few hours and I have nothing to lose. After jumping off of the counter, I place my hand over both of hers and say, "Come on, there's something I want to show you."

She looks at me with hesitation on her features, before she also climbs off the counter. Her one hand remains in mine as I pull her towards the stairs. She doesn't say a word as we reach the top and I pull her towards the guestroom Renata slept in. Entering the room, I turn right and walk over to the smaller of two windows in the room. The larger one looks out over the driveway, where the smaller has a view over the garages.

Letting go of her hand, I open the window and climb through it onto the roof of the garages. "Follow me," I say, turning back to look at her.

For a moment, she hesitates before following me through it. Looking down at the ground, she says, "Now, Edward, suicide isn't the way out. I mean, it's just a show. There's no need for such drastic measures."

I take her hand in mine and laugh. "When I said I wanted to show you something, I didn't mean the After Life. Though the view is beautiful, I don't think it can hold a candle to Heaven."

"Oh," she mumbles, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Watch your step," I say, leading her towards the right. Reaching what is her bathroom wall, I let go of her hand so that we can hold on to the wall with both hands, as we carefully tread over the tiled ledge that's above the veranda and backdoor. Then, we turn left and walk higher up the roof.

"Gee, I never knew you have a death wish," Bella comments dryly.

Standing on top of the roof that's over the other three garages that's connected to the house, I look out over the backyard and the view beyond that.

"What do you think?" I ask, ignoring her previous comment.

She stands next to me and the breeze plays through her hair. After a while, she says, "It's beautiful, but…"

"But what?" I look at her quizzically, wondering what's going through her mind. I take a seat on the downward slope of the roof looking over the backyard, and she follows my example.

"It's beautiful, but it's the same view from all the balconies that are located at the back of the house. The windows, too, so why risk breaking a leg?" she whispers, and I can hear the fear of possibly offending me in her voice.

It's quite for a while, before I respond, "Because this feels private. Anyone can find me on a balcony or a room, but this feels different."

"If someone was looking for you, they would still be able to see you here," she says softly, as if any louder would break the delicate feel of peace up here.

A smile pulls at the corner of my mouth. "That's why I said _feel_."

For a while, neither of us says a word, and the silence isn't uncomfortable. Eventually, she whispers, "Thank you for sharing this with me."

As I turn to look at her, I see a raw emotion in her eyes and I struggle to identify it. "Are you okay?" I ask with concern.

She nods before looking away. "Yeah, I'll be okay. It's just… doing this show and being here with you was like a dream. Unfortunately, gravity… reality, whatever you want to call it, has set in. I don't know, I guess I thought my life was finally changing. But I was wrong; when I go back, it's going to be like this was all some elaborate fantasy. Sure there are pictures that will proof otherwise, but I feel like I'm Dorothy and the plane is my red slippers."

Something in her voice causes me to think that she doesn't want to go home, and I can't explain the warm feeling that thought leaves within me. Though a part of me wants to ask her to stay for few more days, I realize that I can't prolong it forever. She has to go home sometime, whether I like or not. Lita is going to miss her so much; she has become quite attached to her.

_Yeah, that's it__, _I think sarcastically. _It's the _dog _that's going to miss her._

"This past week has been some experience. Thank you for doing the show. If you hadn't, then I never would've come here," she says softly, her voice breaking me out of my reverie. A blush stains her cheeks as she continues. "I have some great memories from the last few days, but I especially want to thank you for Wednesday."

"What do you mean?" I ask, puzzled. Then, as the blush increases, I realize what she's referring to and smile. "Are you talking about the kiss?"

She averts her eyes and swallows heavily. "Yeah, I know it was just for the camera, but it was still… _nice_. I never thought I would experience a kiss like that, least of all by you."

I frown as two main emotions fights for dominance within me; happiness, since I'm seriously starting to rethink the whole being in 'the friend zone' thing, and confusion over whether she means that the kiss felt different from others, or that has she truly never been kissed like that before. Considering she's twenty-one, I'm not putting money on the latter.

"Um, okay. I'm not sure that I understand what you mean," I reply, confusion reigning supreme. "Has a kiss never felt like that before, or have you never been kissed like that before?"

She buries her face in her hands and mumble, "Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut?"

A few seconds pass before she looks at me again. "This is a little embarrassing to admit, but I've never been really kissed before. I mean, really _kissed _like with tongue and everything." She looks down and mutters, "Why couldn't I just say French kissed?"

My brows rise and I look at her with disbelief. "Like _never_? How is that possible?"

"Not everyone is a man-who…" She stops midsentence and her eyes widen. Clearly, she spoke before she thought it over. "Sorry, that was uncalled for. I know the tabloids exaggerate a lot and that they print a lot of lies. I know that's not who you are."

If possible, my brows rise even further. _What the hell am I missing here? And did she just almost call me what I think she did?  
_

"Bella, I'm not…" I trail off, unsure of what to say.

Remembering her comments about Tanya, I think, _Does she think that they Photoshopped the women I was photographed with in and that they weren't really there? I mean, not every woman I was photographed with lead to a one night stand, but I'm no saint either. Yes, the tabloids can blow some situations out of proportion, but some stories actually hold some truth to them._

After another thought crosses my mind, I feel insane as I ask, "Was the kiss on Wednesday your first kiss?"

Her heads snaps up in my direction. "What? No, of course not! I never said it was the _only _one I've experienced," she replies, sounding slightly offended.

My jaw clenches at the thought of someone else kissing her and my thoughts start racing. _What the hell is wrong with me? Minutes ago, I was wondering how she has had sex without French kissing someone, and now I don't like the thought of someone else kissing her, let alone…_

My thought process comes to screeching halt, as I realize what I just thought. _What the… Is she…?_

I involuntarily look down and stare at her lap. She shifts uncomfortably – perhaps because of the chill in the air, but I doubt it – before pulling her legs up and crossing her arms around them. "What are you looking at?"

"So you have been kissed but not _really _kissed, right?" I ask, still staring as if I can actually see something.

"Ugh, I can't believe we're talking about this. But yes, I have been kissed," she answers self-consciously.

_Who, where and when? _rushes through my head, but I ignore it. Instead, I focus on another question.

"So does that mean…" I trail off, feeling uncomfortable for some unexplainable reason. Maybe it's because a part of me doesn't want to know the answer. However, curiosity wins out and I decide to push through. "Have you ever had sex with anyone?"

It's a little hard to judge with only the moonlight surrounding us, but I would say her cheeks are the reddest I have ever seen them. As minutes tick by, the atmosphere is filled with an awkward silence. I bend my knees and loosely place my arms around them, taking my right wrist in my left hand.

Turning my gaze back to the view in front of me, I say softly, "I take that is a no."

"Is that such a bad thing?" she asks, her voice trembling.

I look at her in surprise and see her brown eyes are swimming in tears. Without giving it a second thought, I place my right arm around her and pull her closer. "No, it's not. Why would you think that?"

She pulls back and looks into my eyes. "Because of your reaction, you didn't say much."

I turn slightly and cup her face with both of my hands. While gently trailing my thumbs across her cheekbones, I say, "I'm just surprised, that's all. After your comment yesterday about me cursing, I just never fully grasped how untouched you truly are."

Of course, I could have said 'naïve' or 'living under a rock', but I don't want to insult her. Lowering my hands, I return to sitting in the previous position I was in.

"Honestly, I don't want to be like this," she responds, biting her lip nervously. "Forks is like a cocoon that keeps me wrapped up. I feel like I'm twenty-one, and I haven't really lived. I don't mean doing drugs or whatever, just some real life experiences. I want to see the world. For Pete's sake, the only reason I've been in any other state than Washington, is because we drove through them on our way to Phoenix, Arizona!"

I try to hide my amusement as I take in the expression on her face, but fail miserably as my shoulders shake with laughter. The scowl on her face only makes me laugh harder.

"Glad you're finding my life amusing," she says sarcastically.

"I can't help it, you're cute when you're frustrated," I reply, laughing.

"Yeah, well… you're hot when you're angry," she retorts, before quickly looking the other way. Clearly, she has spoken once again before thinking it over. "Ugh, I can't believe I just said that!"

"So I'm hot?" I ask with a crooked smile on my face.

She huffs. "Unless you're close to being blind and don't own anything with a reflective surface, then yes. And you damn well know it, too."

"Opinions differ from one another, so what others think of me, isn't necessarily what you think of me," I reply, smiling. "But getting back to a previous topic, have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

She looks at me before sighing exasperatedly. "I kind of dated a senior in my junior year. However, that didn't work out so well."

"What happened?" I ask curiously. She looks at me with uncertainty about whether or not to tell me.

"It started at my Sweet Sixteen party. It was held on the beach in La Push, that's where Jake lives, and I felt so out of place; I never liked being the center of attention. Anyway, so this guy, Brian, who I kind of had a crush on, came up to me and wished me a happy birthday. He kissed me, though it was more like an extended peck than a real kiss. I think it's because he feared that my parents were nearby. Later that night, I saw Jake talking to him and after that, he didn't speak to me again for over a year. I had no idea what was going on, but now I realize Jake probably said something. The next time Brian spoke to me was when Prom came around in my junior year."

She sighs heavily and mumbles, "I can't believe I'm actually telling you this."

"I take it something happened after that," I prompt her, the flame of curiosity burning high.

"That's putting it mildly. He asked me to Prom and I accepted. Now I'm not much of a dancer, but I was afraid that if I said no, he wouldn't ask me out again. If only I knew then what I know now, then I would've declined anyway." She shakes her head before continuing. "He picked me up and the moment I stepped a foot in his car, I smelled smoke; it always causes my sinuses to close up and gives me a head ache. He actually lit one up on our way there, and I was so afraid that I was instantly going to die from secondhand smoke, that I stuck my head out the window like a dog normally would. That didn't go over so well and I think by the time we got there, I looked like a scarecrow."

I open my mouth to say something, but she holds her hand up, showing me that she's not finished yet. "Unfortunately, the night didn't end there. My head ache worsened, and I sat for the best part of the night at one of the tables. After enjoying his night out on the dance floor and disappearing once with one of the cheerleaders, he drove me home. As we stood on my front porch – I'm sure Charlie was watching us from somewhere – he leaned in for a kiss. As if my sinuses weren't acting up enough, I got a whiff of him and smelled the smoke even more. His lips were two, three centimeters away when I… when I sneezed all over the lower half of his face. I was horrified, and he didn't take it so well either."

As I picture the scene she's describing, I quickly press the back of my hand against my mouth, trying to hold back my laughter. Once again, my shoulders betray me and I can almost her glare. After finally settling down, I say, "I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Yeah, I know," she interrupts. "It's was still mortifying for me though."

"I'm sorry," I apologize again, feeling a little bad for laughing at what must have been terrible for her. "I can't believe he actually just left you at the table _and_ went off with another girl. How long were you seeing each other before the Prom?"

"For about a week, but the only thing we did was sit together in the cafeteria. Nothing happened," she replies. "I guess that should have been sign. As for Prom night, it could have been worse. I got quite a few offers for a dance, but had to decline due to the head ache I was experiencing."

_Proof that smoking has its positive attributes, _I think, struggling to keep the smile of my face as the image of her sneezing on Mike pops into my head.

"And there was no one else?" I ask.

"No one worth mentioning; I was too busy studying to actually go out." She laughs without humor. "I can practically count on my one hand the amount of guys I've been kissed by."

_Ugh, i__n so many ways, we're almost complete opposites, _I realize, mentally shaking my head with disbelief.

"If you studied so hard, why didn't you go to college after that?" I ask softly, instinctively feeling that this is a sensitive subject for her.

She takes a deep breath before exhaling slowly. "That's a story for another time."

At the sound of her words, I start to hear that invisible clock again and an idea takes form in my head. My emotions are in conflict, as I deliberate over whether to broach the subject or not. I know now what I can give her, want to give her, but I don't want to sound like an insensitive asshole who's trying to take advantage of her.

_Man up__, wimp! Tomorrow night she's not going to be here anymore, so you have to do this now! _

"Bella, would you perhaps like…" I trail off as the thought once again crosses my mind that I might sound like a pervert jumping at an opportunity. It certainly doesn't help that it's been a while. When I said cold turkey, I meant it. Taking a deep breath, I try again. "Bella, do you perhaps want to know what a real kiss feels like?"

Her head shoots up and her mouth drops open. "W-What do you mean? What about Wednesday?"

Turning towards her, I place my hands on her neck, and my thumbs gently trace the line from her cheek down to her jaw. I shake my head before continuing hesitantly. "No, I mean a _real_, passionate kiss. With tongue, as you put it."

Her brows rise and her mouth opens and closes, not a sound coming out. She's staring at me with her eyes wide, and I decide to clarify exactly what I mean. "Bella, what I really mean is, would you like me to _show_ you?"

She swallows heavily and judging by the expression on her face, I almost fear she's going to faint. Considering the fact that we're on a roof, that would be a very bad thing even if I'm here to catch her.

"Bella, remember to breathe," I say. "Don't faint on me now."

"Your close proximity isn't really helping," she replies, panting. Feeling stunned and a little rejected, I pull back but she stops me.

"I didn't say you should move away," she says, frowning. A few seconds pass, before she continues. "A-Are you serious, or… or are you joking?"

I look her in the eye so she can't doubt my sincerity and answer, "I mean it, Bella. But only if you want me to."

She looks down and I wait for her answer. "Ssshh, I'm trying to think," she finally mutters.

"What?" I ask, confused.

She shakes her head slightly. "Don't mind me, I wasn't talking to you."

_Oookay, _I think, not sure what to make of it. Awkwardness seeps in and increases gradually as I wait for her reply. Seconds tick by one after another, while I place my arms around my knees again. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice she's fidgeting with her fingers. I know I probably shouldn't, but I feel a little insulted by the amount of time it's taking her to decide. Now if I was _Mike_, then I would've understood_._

I'm lost in thought when she finally replies with a barely audible, "Okay."

My head shoots up her direction and I smile hesitantly. "Are you sure? I don't you to feel like you have to."

She nods in return. "I was starting to think you weren't going to answer," I say, the smile still pulling at the corners of my mouth.

"Edward, I'm leaving in a few hours, and I don't want to get hurt," she whispers, averting her eyes from mine. "I needed to be sure."

_Why would that hurt her? _I wonder, frowning. I want to ask her, but something holds me back. Whether it's the vulnerability in her eyes and around the corners of her mouth, or something inside me, I'm honestly not sure.

Placing my hand on her neck with my thumb curving to the shape of her jaw, I gently pull her closer while leaning in."After what happened this morning, you did say something about brushing for fifty minutes, right?" I ask, leaning with my forehead against hers.

"Yes, Edward, I did," she answers, laughing softly.

"Good to know," I reply, smiling.

My lips are almost touching hers, when she unexpectedly places her hands on my chest and pulls back. "Wait, Edward, I don't want to do this on the roof. As nice as it would be to kiss you, I don't want it to be the last thing I ever do. What if I – or we, if pigs start flying – get so caught up, that we lose our balance and fall off the roof?"

Looking into her eyes, I can't help but smile; I never know what's coming where she's involved. Standing up carefully, I hold my hand out for her to take. "Come on."

She swallows heavily before taking my hand. As we carefully walk back to the window, I swear I can almost hear her giving herself a pep talk, and I'm not sure if that's compliment or an insult. I let go off her hand again as we walk along the ledge, and seconds later we climb back through the window. After closing it, I turn towards her and she's rocking back and forth on her feet with her arms crossed.

"So uh… how are we going to do this?" she asks self-consciously.

I mentally shake my head as I realize that not even filming my first steamy scene felt this awkward. It's unbelievable what this woman does to me. _Time to man up, I have picked up my fair share of women. _But that's just it; I have picked up _women, _not Bella. I can't treat her like she's not different from them, because she is. That much I do know. Her question just now is further proof, or rather, her tone is.

As I look at her, she seems lost in thought – like she's deliberating over something. Then, she takes a deep breath and walk towards the door. Realizing that she probably thinking that I've changed my mind and she's about to leave, I quickly follow her. Just as she nears the door, I reach for it past her and close it. Her breath hitches and I take her arm, spinning her around to look at me. She takes a step back and her back is against the door.

My eyes roam over her features, and I realize I want to see her more clearly. Walking over to the nearest of the two bedside tables, I turn the light on and a soft, warm glow fills the room. Then, I close the distance between us.

"I-I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do," she admits nervously, a blush coloring her cheeks.

"Just follow your instincts," I reply, feeling the intensity in the air around us.

She swallows nervously. "And if I don't have any?"

Taking the last step, I chuckle and place my hands on either side of her shoulders. "Trust me, you have them."

I slowly start to lower my face and her breathing picks up along with mine. She takes a deep breath and I lower my face even more. Looking her in the eye, making sure that it's still all right, I lean closer and place a lingering kiss on her temple. After placing another kiss on her cheekbone, she hesitantly puts her hand on my chest and it travels slowly up towards my neck.

As I place a kiss in the spot below her ear, I press my whole body more firmly against her and she gasps. Her hand finds the hair above the nape of my neck, her fingers getting tangled in it. She strengthens her grip in my hair, as I trail kisses down her throat. Some part of me is telling me that this is a bad idea, that I didn't think this through properly, but I can't seem to find the will to stop.

Looking up at her from under my lashes as she opens her eyes, the intensity in them nearly takes my breath away. Afraid that she'll regret it, I need reassurance. "Are you sure?" I ask, my voice sounding a little husky.

She only takes a second before nodding. As I lower my face, she raises hers to meet mine. The moment our lips connect, it adds fuel to the fire that started when I closed the door. There's a need in the kiss; a sense of desperation. Like we're both trying to hold on to something. I feel her nails gently scrape my scalp just above the nape of my neck, her other hand running down my back. Placing my right arm around her waist, I pull her impossibly closer while my other hand finds its way to her neck. Parting my lips slightly, I take her lower lip between mine. She responds fervently and it feels like a heat is spreading through my limbs.

I pull away from her mouth for a much needed breath, and her eyes open slowly. She watches me as I lower my head and place a kiss near the corner of her mouth, and our eyes remain locked as I place another one on her cheekbone.

"Umm…" she starts hesitantly. "Didn't you say something about…? Well, you know."

A smile pulls at the corner of my mouth; even in this moment, she's still the girl I'm trying to get to know. "No, I don't know," I reply teasingly.

"Are you going to make me say it?" She bites her lip nervously. She must have seen the mischievous look on my face, because I can almost hear her swallow. "Y-You said something about… Do I have to?"

I let my nose trail down from her temple to her jaw and my thumb runs along the outer line of her lower lip. "You said it before."

Her breathing picks up again, and she takes a few deep breaths before speaking. "That was different, you're not being fair."

I place a kiss right at the corner of her mouth, before pulling back. "Come on, Bella, I'm waiting."

"If I was anyone else, someone with a little more backbone, I would probably tell you to go the hell," she whispers.

"If you were anyone else, we probably wouldn't be talking," I say, my brow arching meaningfully.

It happens so fast that before I know it, I feel a sting on my cheek. _What the…_

Turning back to look at her, I see her eyes are switching between looking at me and staring at her hand like it's a foreign object. I place my hand against my jaw and move it. _I guess I got my answer to the question I asked on her first night here. The only difference is I got a slap, and he got a punch. _

"I-I'm so… so," she begins, her eyes wide.

The next moment, she pushes me back and opens the door. Fleeing through it, she leaves me standing there with one question. _What the hell just happened? _Playing the scene through my head, I come to one conclusion: she must have taken it as an insult. Not that I understand it; that's the last thing I meant.

In a split-second, I make up my mind and follow her.

"Bella, wait!" I call out, just as her hand reaches out to touch her door knob. "Would you please explain to me why you just slapped me?"

She turns around slowly and she appears to be shaking, her eyes lowered. She brings her hands up and covers the lower half of her face, taking shaky breaths. She retreats a step back and leans against the wall that's next to her door. "Edward, I… I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me," she whispers, her intertwined fingers touching her lips as if she's sending up a silent prayer.

I sink down to the floor with my back against the wall directly opposite her, and she follows my example on her side. Neither of us says a word and I watch her as she keeps her gaze focused on her fidgeting hands. Leaning with my head against the wall, I rest my arms over my bend knees, my hands hanging loosely. The silence stretches and I look up at the ceiling, sighing heavily.

The hallway is softly lit by the dimmed overhead lights, and my eyes search her face for any clues as to what her thoughts might be. "I didn't mean to insult you," I finally say, feeling like I'm apologizing and I don't know what for.

She looks up and I notice something flicker in her eyes. "Then what did you mean?" she asks.

"Argh, how the hell am I supposed to explain this?" I ask myself softly. However, judging by the frown on her face, she heard me. I straighten up so that my head is no longer leaning against the wall and run my fingers through my hair out of frustration. "You are… I know you're different, Bella. And I don't want to… man, this is hard."

"Different how?" she asks softly, an undertone of accusation in her voice.

_Great! All of a sudden she thinks my words have a double-meaning to them. Has she always been this paranoid?_

"Ugh, stop looking for a hidden meaning in my words!" I exclaim. "Bella, what I'm trying to say is that though I barely know you, I feel like you should be treated with respect. That's what I meant back there, because if you were anyone else, I wouldn't have stopped; I wouldn't have _needed_ reassurance."

Her mouth dropped open in the middle of my little impromptu speech, and now as she's staring back at me, she seems speechless. Standing up, she pulls her top down and straightens herself out. "Gee, thanks, Edward. You really know how to pull a rug from under a girl's feet."

_What? _I stare at her incredulously. _How the hell did she hear that as an insult? I said the 'respect' part, right?_

Getting up, I'm sure I'm looking at her like she has lost her mind. "Would you mind telling me how exactly you managed to misinterpret that?"

"You want to know the truth?" she asks, moving to stand right in front of me. Her petite frame doesn't even reach my collar-bone without heels. Before I can say anything, she continues. "When I got here on Tuesday, there was a moment that I thought you didn't want me here. I thought you hated me, but that changed when I saw my room. You obviously went through a lot of trouble, so I knew I must have misread the signs. As the days went by, we started to get along better and I hoped we could at least be friends. Your comment in the car made me think that I was wrong, and that I was right the first time. It certainly didn't help that my feelings were a little hurt that we are the first to go."

_It would probably be a good idea to never mention that the room_ _was all Alice's doing, _I think, processing what she just said. After realizing how close we are standing to each other, she takes a few steps back. "Bella, I didn't mean…" I start, but she interrupts.

"I know," she says softly. "I was feeling down because of the results and I overreacted. I'm sorry and um… especially about the slap."

My mouth pulls up into a crooked smile. "At least it wasn't your fist, right?"

"Yeah, on your jaw I might have broken my hand." A timid smile appears on her face with a soft pink coloring her cheeks. She continues softly, talking more to herself than to me. "You have a nice jaw."

"Thank you," I say, but it comes out sounding like a question. _And here I thought Leah can be random._

"You're welcome," she replies, smiling. "Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight." I watch as she turns toward her door, but then she hesitates and she turns sideways.

"You know, Edward, I think there might be such a thing as treating a girl with too much respect. If you know what I mean," she says, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Is that so?" I ask, taking a step closer with the crooked smile still on my face.

She backs away, holding her hands up. "I wasn't talking about me, Edward. I just thought I would give you some advice."

She takes a final step back and her back is against the wall. Closing the distance between us with an almost playful predatory stance, I think about the fact that it's the third time in a matter of hours that I've seen her this way. It must be some kind of a record.

Placing my hands on either side of her face, I lean down until we're centimeters apart and our eyes lock. "Well, the thing is, Ms. Swan, I don't like breaking promises. And I _did _promise you a real kiss."

* * *

**End Notes:**

What are your thoughts on this chapter? I really didn't want to leave everyone with another _big_ cliffhanger right after the last one, so I had to stop it here. Please share your thoughts by **reviewing**! It would be amazing if this chapter could get the same kind of response as the last one! That would mean this story will go over 700 **reviews**! There are no words to describe what all your support means to me! Thank you everyone!

More about this chapter: It focused more on what's going on between them. Some parts were tricky to write, but overall I had great fun. I really hope you laughed and I'd love to hear your favorite part/ line!

Twitter: StarlightPixie **~*~ **ADifferentForest: PixieRose **~*~ **Twilighted: RoseInTheTwilight

The next update will be as soon as possible, but only after it has been beta'd. I don't want to keep updating unbeta'd chapters, but I feel like everyone needs to know what's going on with this story, thus this update. Remember, I'm _not_ planning on pulling, abandoning or placing this story on hiatus! Oh, and before I go, I just want to say I'm really excited about the next chapter! I can't wait to write it. Hopefully, life will slow down a bit and make it possible to update a lot sooner. I don't like leaving everyone hanging! One last time, your **reviews** are fuel for my creativity! No matter how long or short, I appreciate every single one of them!

Till next time,

Pixie


	17. The Countdown

**Disclaimer:**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

Hello everyone, I hope you're all doing well. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but real life had other plans. I've not given up on this story by a long shot, and I've been writing whenever I got the chance. I'm really excited about future chapters of this story, so thank you for staying with it. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and sent messages from the bottom on my heart. You inspire me! To everyone who Favorite Author, Author Alert, Favorite Story and Story Alerted me, I can't tell you how happy I am. And last but not least, to those who recommended this story, you made my day! Big thanks to all!

Thank you to Bendigo, BellaC874, Krisf16, Abluebrown, Sweetmomma75, LiaMissPia, Amortentia 4u, Tulips at Twilight, Sunfeathers, Anakinsmom, Reyes139, JeannetteCullen, Terrabella, Pfarrell, Ladybugcullen, Fatlouie407, Runway101, Cullen-madness, Nolebucgrl, Kembie, Siledubh, Elara420, Kagome2 a.k.a me, Evilnat, Aurora Phoenix 777, Bitten-By-Twilight, The Great Katabawa, Roxnroll, Yumali8di, Sweeney Todd's Angel, Squidbert, Walmartchick, Kaybrans, Arocora, RosalieHale1994, Bananafox, Lillinna, Jen1518, x-rayLady, LiLi82, SarahBelikovCullen, ChritBella, BrownAndGreen, EclipsedBrunette, Grabadietcoke, TeamEdwardMasen, Poohbabesamoi22, Tcrew, MoniMD, Mrskabal, Dolphin09, ArcSeraphTwangelight, Poppyseed43, BoysInBooksAreAlotBetter, Dreamcatcher91786, FrenchOthFan, Magandaangels, Emmettheart, Fragrance-Of-The-Paradox, CarinaMasonCullen, Tone death, Saimhe, Chacha09, VelvetWhispers, Habis88, Partyperson, Hkimberly, The Cullen's Secret, Promiscuousgirl, Mrs. O'Shea, DifferentialEquation, Wilhelmiina2, Mommywanda, Little miss pixie-Alice cullen and Mrsgravyrug for taking the time to review! I really do appreciate it, and I read every single one of them.

About this chapter: Though it sometimes felt like there was barely any progress, I never fully stopped writing this chapter or story. I continued slowly but surely, and the result is the longest chapter yet. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter, and that you'll share your thoughts on it.

See you at the bottom...

Pixie

* * *

**Chapter 17 ~ ****The Countdown**

**Edward**** POV –**_ May 2010_

"Please, think rationally about this," Bella says, her voice unsteady. "I… I don't want things to be awkward between us."

I lower my face to the side, trying to hide my smile. I don't think she would appreciate the fact that I'm finding this slightly amusing. However, she quickly shatters any hope I have of hiding it from her.

"Unbelievable," she mutters under her breath. "Edward, turning your face away isn't going to help. I can still see it from down here. What is so funny anyway?"

Her choice of words brings about another round of laughter I have to control, and I wonder if she realizes how easily someone could misinterpret what she said. If they were only listening and not looking at us, they wouldn't release she's talking about her height. "Sorry, it's just that you said you wanted to do this. Now it kind of seems like you're trying to come up with excuses to get out of it. Judging by the expression on your face, you would swear I'm asking you to jump out of a plane without a parachute or something!" Pausing for a moment, I try to think of a way to reassure her. "Bella, it's not something you have to be afraid of, and we don't _have _to do kiss. It's still your choice."

"Yeah, but the thing is, back there was the moonlight and everything, making it easy to get caught up in the moment. Now that I'm actually thinking about it, I can't help but be afraid that it's going to make things awkward between us. I mean, if we do this, how am I supposed to look you in the eye afterwards?" Her chest is rising and falling at such a rate that I quickly realize she's talking herself into a panic attack.

Removing my hands from the wall on either side of her, I place them on her neck, my thumbs cupping her jaw. "Calm down, it's just a kiss we're talking about. It's not that big of a deal." As soon as the words leave my mouth, I regret them and my hands fall to my sides.

"_Just_ a kiss! Is that what you think?" she asks with hurt evident in her voice. Trying to cover it up, she quickly continues. "A kiss is a powerful thing. It can start wars! Remember _Troy?_"

_Huh? How did Greek mythology get dragged into this? _I ask myself, puzzled. Not sure how to respond, I carefully consider my words. "Uh Bella, that was because of a woman, not a kiss."

"Well, I'm sure it all started with a kiss!" she argues. Honestly, considering the beautiful woman standing in front of me, who am I to say it isn't so? I'm starting to see the value and wisdom in the old 'Yes, dear' policy.

Regardless of that little treasure in my thoughts, I continue before I can stop myself. "What's going on with you? Don't you think you're overreacting just a little? It feels like for every step we move forward, we take two back." A part of my brain says I should stop, but unfortunately it would seem I didn't learn my lesson the first time. "Like I said, it's just a kiss. If you don't want to, it's fine. I'm not going to force you."

_Who would have ever thought those words would leave my mouth? _I think dryly.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I don't mean to ruin everything." I start to interrupt, but she stops me. "My thoughts are a jumbled mess. I can't stop thinking about what exactly this means."

I'm not sure what she's talking about, it could be the consequences if we were to kiss, but it causes me to suddenly wonder what will happen next. My life will probably stay the same, but what about Bella? What will happen to her after she goes home? The direction of my thoughts take me by surprise me, especially considering I've barely known her for a week. Whether she knows it or not, Isabella Swan has certainly left her mark on me.

As I register her voice, I break out of my reverie. "It's not that I don't want to kiss you. Everything is just a bit overwhelming, and I'm struggling to get a hold of myself." She takes a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair. "I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, but I need you to understand. Considering what I told you on the roof, I think it's obvious that it wouldn't be just a kiss for me. Even if I have been kissed like that before, being kissed by you would still be… well, something else entirely."

"Meaning what exactly?" I ask, feeling unexpected warmth in my chest. I could say it's heartburn, but then I would be lying.

A well-known blush appears on her cheeks, betraying her embarrassment. "I didn't enter the competition for the screen time," she mumbles, staring at the floor.

Her words pique my interest, and I lean back against the wall with my arms crossed. "I don't think you ever told me why you entered. We've talked, but I don't remember you telling me the reason."

"Like what?" she asks guarded, confirming my suspicions. "Did I need one?"

"No, but just like you said, you 'didn't enter for the screen time'." I stare at her, refusing to back down.

She sighs heavily. "Do we have to do this now?"

"Time isn't exactly on our side, Bella," I reply, feeling a weight on my chest at the thought of her leaving. In return, she looks me in the eye before lowering her head. Raising her hands tentatively, she places them on my chest. Her touch is feather light, and it causes something to move within me. I don't understand the effect she has on me, and I'm not sure how I feel about it either. "Bella?"

"You're right, time isn't on our side," she whispers. "How awkward will it be if we do kiss in _that _way?"

"No more awkward than it was back there considering how much I had to bend down," I respond, trying to lighten the mood.

She shakes her head, smiling. "You know that's not what I mean."

"Still, if we do this, we'll need other arrangements in that area," I reply, laughing. She narrows her eyes at me, and I try to compose my features. "Bella, we're fine now, aren't we?"

She averts her eyes, biting her lip nervously. "Yeah, but a kiss like that would be more… intimate. Don't the mechanics involved gross you out?"

"Well, you said you brushed your teeth, right?" I joke, hoping she'll relax.

"Edward, I'm being serious here. Your tongue would be…" She trails off, gulping. Suddenly, she cups her hands in front of her mouth, breathing in and out. I frown in confusion, but I quickly realize what's going on with her: she's hyperventilating.

_I knew she was going to talk herself into a panic attack!_

Her eyes are wide as she struggles to breathe. Seeing her in such a state, I desperately try to think of a way to help her. An idea takes shape in my head, and I pry one of her hands away from her face, placing it on my chest instead. "Do you feel that? That's my heartbeat. Forget where we are. I'm just a normal twenty-three year old guy standing in front you. Not a movie star or someone's idol, okay?"

"It's not that easy," she rasps out.

"Yes, it is," I reply. Releasing her hand, I reach up and grasp my t-shirt just below the neckline on my back. I pull it over my head and drop it to the floor. Taking her hand in mine, I place it back over my heart. Her breathing picks up and her finger tips press gently against my skin. Not to push me away, but as though she's testing the waters. "Focus on me. Feel my heartbeat and skin under your hand. I'm real. I'm made of flesh and blood." I pause for a moment. "I'm not just an image in a magazine. Even if it's just for now, try to forget about the rest."

As I notice that she's not calming down, I realize that taking off my shirt may have been a bad idea. However, she quickly bursts that bubble. "It's not just about you. It's everything and you're the cherry on top," Bella says between gasps. Removing her hand from my chest, she once again cups her hands in front of her mouth.

The next moment, her knees give out again. Luckily, my reflexes are good and I catch her before she falls on the ground. "Whoa, are you okay?" I ask, fearing that she almost fainted because of lack of oxygen. Not loosening the grip I have around her waist, I gently push a stand of her hair behind her ear.

She swallows heavily before nodding. I continue to hold her, and much to my relief, her breathing starts to return to normal a couple of minutes later. "Something strange is going on with my knees," she says, trying to lighten the mood.

In response, I frown as something else comes to mind. "Speaking of something strange, what was going on with you when you saw that guy from that band?"

"What do you mean?" she asks, confusion written across her features.

"You didn't react that way when we met. You were more excited to meet _him_ than me," I respond. _Shit, why the hell do I sound so jealous?_

"Oh, that." She lowers her gaze. "Edward, I have always been clumsy. At special occasions, however, it intensifies. It's like my normal clumsiness plus nervousness equals embarrassment central. I should have seen what happened that first night during dinner coming. Stuff like that always happens to me."

"What does that have to do with you being more excited?" I ask, frowning. _She's trying to let me down easy. This is probably her version of 'It's not you, it's me'._

"Everything," she replies, sighing. "It's not something I have control over. It just happens. Meeting you was incredible, yet at the same time, I have never felt so unsure in my life. I didn't know what I was supposed to say because of the non-disclose agreement, and I had no idea how I was supposed to act. And tonight – or last night, considering the hour – I was afraid that I would trip or do something that would embarrass the both of us. I wound myself up so tight that I was close to freaking out by the time the show started. When their performance came around, all I could think of was that I've barely been here and we could be eliminated. I reminded myself that this is a once a lifetime opportunity, and that I have to make the most of it."

"I understand all that, but you haven't really answered my question. Why were you more excited to meet him than me?" Before she can say anything, I decide to rephrase my question. "Bella, if Ryan was on the show, if he was one of the twelve, who would you have entered to be paired with?"

"Why do you want to know?" Her voice is barely above a whisper, and there's an undercurrent of hopefulness in her tone and eyes. Then again, I might be seeing and hearing what I want to. She crosses her arms protectively across her chest, and it has an enhancing effect on her cleavage.

_And there goes my train of thought, _I think dryly. Taking a few steps back, I lean against the wall with my hands behind me. After managing to focus on a particular spot on the floor, I remember what we were talking about. "Curiosity, I guess," I finally respond, looking at up her from underneath my lashes.

"I still would have picked you, Edward. I'm not used to all this, and I like his music. That's all it was. As for my excitement level…" She laughs softly. "I'm not a very outgoing person, so meeting you, someone I have admired for a long time, left me extremely excited, self-conscious and nervous. When I met him I was just excitement, and the nervousness I felt was because of the elimination."

"So are you saying that less was more?" I ask, puzzled.

"Exactly," she responds. "When I first met you, I had to deal with everything. The cameras, new surroundings, _you_… Well, you get the picture."

"Okay," I reply, sounding unsure. Neither of us says anything further and awkwardness starts filling the atmosphere surrounding us. As seconds turn to minutes, we're both at a loss for words. I have no idea what's going through her mind, and mine has circled back to the promised kiss. However, for the first time in my life, I'm not as confident as I usually am. Perhaps because I have initiated the previous attempts, a part of me hopes that this time she will, showing me that she does want this.

"So I guess this is goodnight," she says, playing with her fingers. Like in a cartoon, I can practically hear my hope plummet down to earth before it explodes. Pausing for a moment, she hesitantly closes the gap between us and stands on her toes. After placing a kiss on my cheek, she lowers to her normal height and our eyes remain locked on each other. I take her left hand in mine and place our joined hands on my chest.

"Bella, I know that what's going on is a kind of confusing, but I still want to do this for you." Looking into her eyes, I see emotions flicker through them; she knows what I'm referring to. "That is, if you want to."

"I guess even if it makes things awkward between us, I'm leaving in a few hours anyway, right?" she replies, a sad smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah, you're right," I respond softly, pushing her hair away from her face with my left hand. As she leans into my touch, I slowly start to lower my head and I'm reminded of our height difference. "Um, could you perhaps stand on your toes again?"

"What?" she asks surprised. Looking down, she remembers what I said earlier, causing her to laugh softly. "Sure."

I lower my head a bit more before something occurs to me. "Standing on your toes is really helpful, but I have a better idea."

"What idea?" she questions warily. Bending slightly down, I place my hands on the back of her thighs. Before she can say anything, I raise her and she instinctually wraps her legs around my waist. She has a bewildered expression on her face, as she places her arms around my neck. "Whoa! What do you think you're doing? This move is usually kept for towards the end of a make out session and used to get to the bedroom or nearest surface."

"And how do you know that, Isabella?" I ask teasingly, my eyes alight with amusement.

"This is the first time I have ever thought my name sounds sexy," she mumbles. Judging by the smile on my face, she quickly draws the conclusion that I heard her. Acting like she didn't say anything before, she answers my question. "I-I… I've seen it in movies."

Looking around playfully, my smile grows as I spot the railing looking over the foyer. "Are you afraid of heights?" I ask, arching a brow.

She follows my line of vision, swallowing heavily. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes, I'm afraid of heights. That's why I climbed a roof with you," she replies sarcastically, effectively confusing me. She says she's nervous and self-conscious around me, yet she usually has a response ready to go. She's like no one I've ever met before.

"Okay, I'll take that as a no to the railing. What about the railing in here?" I ask, walking over to the closed double doors that are the first on your left when you walk up the main staircase. To the left of them is the door to the linen room, and then the guestroom Renata slept in. "Could you open the doors please?"

"Should I be afraid of what's behind them?" she inquires, reaching toward one of the knobs. I shake my head, laughing softly. Opening one of the doors, I walk through it and tell her where to find the light switch. As light fills the room, her mouth drops open. She squirms a bit, letting me know I should set her down on her feet. "What the…"

She holds on to the railing in the middle of the room, looking around curiously. The room isn't very large, but it's by no means small. It is rectangular shaped with floor to ceiling bookcases, but they're empty. Leading down from the rectangular opening in the middle of the room is a spiral staircase, and above the opening is a beautiful chandelier. In the corner to the left is a set of French doors leading out on to the balcony that's above the front door.

Her gaze lowers to the opening. "What's down there? It's too dark to see anything."

"The study," I answer, standing beside her. Walking over to the light switch, I turn the lights in the study on before returning to the railing. "This room is above the reading area in the study, meaning it's only about half its size. Downstairs is a fireplace with couches, etcetera."

"Is that what's behind those doors opposite the formal dining and living room?" she asks, looking up at me. In response, I just nod. "Why are all the shelves empty?"

"II spend a lot of my time reading scripts, not literature," I reply, laughing. "Don't get me wrong, growing up I read a lot, but for the past few years there just hasn't been the time."

She turns so her back is against the railing, leaving her hands on it. "Are you planning on leaving them that way?"

"No, there are a few boxes downstairs in the study. They just haven't been unpacked yet. Not that there are nearly enough to fill all these shelves," I reply, glancing at the shelves to my left. "Though I doubt I'll ever find the time to read them, I have someone who is currently obtaining books for me. I don't want to leave the bookcases bare." Seeing the interest the mention of books has sparked within her, I continue. "There are some display cabinets down there, so she's also scouring auctions for rare first editions."

"_She?_ I mean, you have someone who buys books for you. That's nice," she says with sarcasm and something else I'm struggling to pin-point. "I didn't even know that is a career option. What did the ad say? Fly around the world on Edward Cullen's dime and drop into a few book stores while you're at it!"

"Whoa, hold on for a second," I say, holding my hands up defensively. "What just happened here? What's going on with you?"

Sighing heavily, she turns back so she's facing the railing. She rests her elbows on it and places her head in her hands. "Nothing, I'm sorry. It just seems like everyone else gets their break, while I on the other hand…" She trails off, and I'm not sure what to say. Placing my arm around her shoulders, I pull her closer in an attempt to comfort her. "You must think I'm crazy. My emotions are all over the place tonight," she mumbles, burying her face in my chest.

As I remember something she said on Sunday, I mentally cringe at having to bring it up. It is way too close to girl talk for me, but I want her to know that I understand. Or at least, I'm trying to because how much can a guy really understand of what's going on in a girl's mind?

"No, I don't think you're crazy," I reply, gently caressing her hair. Taking a deep breath, I continue with extreme discomfort. "I'm sure you'll feel better once your… _period _is over."

She abruptly pulls back. "My _what_?"

"Your…"

"I heard you the first time!" she exclaims before starting to pace between the railing and the doors. "Oh, I can't believe we're talking about this. Not in my wildest dreams have I ever thought I would be discussing… _that _with you of all people!"

"So I take it you're not…" I trail off and can instantly feel that the atmosphere between us has once again made a hundred and eighty degree turn. I have no idea why, but every single time we're about to kiss in _that _way, something happens to derail us.

"No, I'm not!" Her cheeks are flushed with either anger or embarrassment; I'm betting on both.

"Are you sure?" I ask before I can stop myself. She stops mid-step, and her head jerks up in my direction at such a speed that I'm concerned she might have injured herself.

"Edward, I think I would know," she hisses, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I just thought…" I trail off, wishing I had never said anything in the first place. "If it's not that, then what's going on with you?"

"I already told you," she replies, trying to calm down. "It's a little hard to process everything that's going on. I'm feeling slightly overwhelmed."

"Slightly?" I ask sarcastically, arching my brow meaningfully. "I don't think that's it."

"There's nothing more to it, Edward. I'm just overwhelmed. I think you should tell that… _woman _that she also needs to buy you a dictionary for your collection," she responds, her eyes alive with emotion.

Now I'm not exactly known for my patience, and I've had just about all I can take of her mood swings. After she hit me, she almost instantly started apologizing. Not to mention the fact that she misinterpreted a few things I said, making her sound a little paranoid. It feels like we're stuck in a loop of miscommunication, and I wish she would just tell me the truth about what's going on with her. Maybe then we can try to move past whatever it is that's triggering these arguments.

"Isabella Marie Swan…" I feel a little surprised that I remember her full name. "I'll ask you one more time, what the hell is going on? Are you in reality a volatile person and all pretenses have been dropped?" I ask in a clipped tone through my teeth, anger fueled adrenaline surges through my veins. "Are all bets off now that you're going home in a few hours?"

She gasps and her eyes widen. Quickly lowering her gaze to the floor, she bites her lip nervously. "I-I'm sorry if I seem irrational, but maybe it's because… Never mind."

"Stop apologizing! I'm getting tired of this. I want to know the truth," I reply, glaring at her. "_Now_!"

"I would rather you hate me than for you to know the truth," she whispers, unshed tears glisten in her eyes. I'm taken aback by her words and stare at her in confusion. Obviously, I'm missing some vital piece of information. I just wish I knew what. As she takes a deep breath, a shutter runs through her. "I don't want to be the joke of the town. I'd rather leave with my dignity intact."

Her words stir up more confused thoughts, but I have a feeling she's not planning on elaborating on her sentence. Disappointment forms in my gut as I realize that this is how things are ending between us. When we were talking on the roof, I never could have imagined this night would end this way. Not wanting to prolong the tension in the atmosphere any further, I turn towards the door. "Turn the lights off when you leave."

My thoughts are occupied as I leave the room, so my attention is not with her as she says so softly that I can barely hear her, "Maybe it's because I'm falling, and you don't seem to care that I'm leaving. I'm just another brief blip on your radar."

Having only caught every other word, and I'm not even sure if I heard them correctly, I walk away without looking back. Instead of heading towards my room, I quickly descend the stairs to the main level and walk through the foyer. Following the hallway to the right, I find myself standing in front of the music room.

I open one side of the double doors, and my gaze falls upon the black grand piano that's illuminated by the moonlight coming through the windows overlooking the backyard. For a moment, I lean against the doorway and let my eyes travel through the room. The wall to my left is made of stone, and the rest of the room is a dark mushroom color. The curtains are silver-grey and compliment the color of the walls against the marble floors. A Venetian crystal chandelier hangs above the piano, and in front of the windows is a black leather chaise lounge. To the left of it are the French doors opening up onto the balcony, and to the right is a glass end table with white lilies in a glass vase. A black sideboard stands against the wall to my right, and above it hangs three paintings of the same size. The room is a mixture of antique and modern, and it works beautifully.

Reaching out towards my left, I find the light switch and choose to turn on only the lights located against the stone wall. As a soft glow fills the room, I walk over to the piano and notice the sheet music neatly stacked on it. I sit down on the bench and my fingers travel lightly across the keys. Closing my eyes for a second, I take a deep breath and the events of the past few hours flood my mind. It's difficult to get to know someone in only a couple of days, and I honestly don't understand what's going on with Bella. Before I met her, I knew there was a lot I had to sort out in my life. However, that amount seems to have doubled. With irritation and frustration surging through my veins, I get up and walk over to the sideboard. I pore myself a drink and feel it burn down my throat. Walking over to the chaise lounge, I sit down and place my left leg on the seat. My hand rests lazily on my knee, and I watch the liquid move around in the moonlight as I gently swirl the glass around.

I'm not sure how long I sit there before glancing at the piano again. My mind slowly quiets after the last few eventful hours until only Bella's face remains. To be more specific, the way she looked after Jay announced that we're out. I slowly get up and walk over to the piano. Placing my glass on top of the piano, I sit down and my fingers start to play around with the keys. Not long after a melody starts to form in my mind. Before I can get up the get a few clean music sheets and a pencil, I suddenly become aware of another presence in the room.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask, picking up the glass.

"Not long, just a few minutes," Bella hesitantly answers. "You shouldn't put your glass on the piano. I'm pretty sure it can leave a mark."

I smile humorlessly and shake my head lightly. "Is that all you have to say?" I ask, turning my head to look at her reaction.

"No, I just thought I should tell you," she replies, taking a few steps closer.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" I question, looking at the keys as my fingers dance across their surface without pressing down. "You should be asleep. You have to get up early, remember?"

"Well, it's a little hard to fall asleep when my mind won't stop going over and over everything that has happened." She cautiously closes the gap and takes a seat next to me on the bench. In the soft light illuminating the room, I see the far off look in her eyes as she stares at the piano. "It is so beautiful. My mother would've absolutely adored it."

There's a wistful smile on her face as her fingers gingerly touch it. However, her movements freeze when she hears my voice. "Bella, what is going on with you?" I ask softly, hoping she'll finally open up to me. "Honestly, I feel like we're having the same conversation over and over again. That being said, I don't like leaving things unresolved, so this is our chance to sort things out."

"You're right, but I think that's exactly the problem. We never finish it. We're either interrupted, something comes up or it breaks out into an argument." She sighs heavily before looking at me. "Remember when I told you earlier that I seem to attract embarrassing situations whenever I can least afford it? Well, something along those lines." I nod in reply, and she continues. "As I lied awake and everything replayed over and over in my mind, I realized something. I spent so much time trying to avoid embarrassing myself and for nothing because it happened anyway. I know my emotions have been kind of all over the place, but imagine if you were in my shoes. Moments after we met, I was down on my knees in front of you. I threw up in front of you!" She pauses for a moment to collect herself. "Do you have any idea how mortifying that is? Worst of all, I don't even get a chance to redeem myself because I'm leaving in a few hours. You'll be left with a terrible impression of me, and it's all my fault."

As I start to look at the situation from her point of view, things start to make a little more sense. She would rather I hate her than come clean and further embarrass herself in the process. The question is, come clean about what? I have a feeling that part hasn't been revealed yet.

She looks at me hesitantly before taking the glass out of my hand. She quickly drinks the last bit, and I start to smile as her face scrunches up at the taste. She coughs lightly before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Wow, that's strong!"

"If you asked, I would've told you," I reply, my body shaking with laughter.

"Whatever, I need a bit of courage to get through this," she retorts, causing me to laugh harder. "So here's the rest. I was so afraid, as if everything else that has happened isn't bad enough, you would remember me as a sucky kisser. I wanted to…"

I interrupt, laughing boisterously. "Wait, did you just say 'sucky kisser'?"

She frowns. "Oh, you know what I mean! Ugh, I don't know what was in that glass, but it's seriously messing with my vocabulary."

"There's no way you can blame it on that little bit you drank," I reply, my body still shaking. "Not even you are that light weight!"

"Are you done?" She stares at me with a raised eyebrow. "Anyway, as I was saying, I wanted to kiss you. I mean, who wouldn't? But my fears along with everything else caused me to hyperventilate, and your attempts to calm me down didn't help." She looks down and plays nervously with her fingers. "I already told you that I never thought I would be selected, but I guess I never got around to telling you the reason why I actually entered. Though I really like you, I didn't do it just because of you, Edward. I also did it for myself. I didn't want to live wondering about what could have been."

Following her words, silence fills the air and I can see it's difficult for her. Raising my hand, I place it under her chin and turn her face in my direction. As I gaze into her eyes, it's easy to forget there's a world outside of this room. "Please, don't stop," I say softly, watching as an unknown emotion flickers across her face.

"When I got here, I really hoped I wouldn't embarrass myself in front of you and evidently the world, but… Well, you know how that turned out. I ended up regretting all those embarrassing moments anyway and wishing I could take them back. But I shouldn't have spent so much time on something I can't change. I should have just _lived_, you know?" The raw emotion in her eyes steals my breath away, forcing me to look at the piano keys instead. "I shouldn't have been so focused on not making a fool of myself, because where did that get me? The times we just talked were wonderful, but I just… I wish I could get a chance to relive this week. That way only the great moments would exist."

After considering her words for a few seconds, I look up and see tears running down her cheeks. Without giving it a second thought, I cup her face between my hands and gently wipe them away with my thumbs. "Hey, it's okay. You'll get your chance to live the way you want to, and I believe that because you deserve it. You're a rare find, Isabella Swan." She smiles through her tears, and I'll never forget this moment for as long as I live. Unfortunately, I'll remember it for more than one reason. Instead of quitting while I'm ahead, I continue before I can stop myself. "I'll admit in the beginning I thought it was all an act, but now I feel like..."

"Wait, what?" she exclaims, shock visible on her features.

_Cullen, you may have just blown it, _I think, running my fingers through my hair as I look down at the floor. "Yeah, I kind of thought you were pretending to be shy, clumsy… Well, you get where I'm going with this."

"I cannot believe…" She gets up and starts pacing.

"Can we get back to what we were discussing? Remember what you said about interruptions?" In an attempt to distract her, I quickly continue. "I still feel like there's some part missing, so give it to me in a nutshell."

"In a nutshell?" She stops pacing and sits back down on the bench. "Just give me a second. You kind of took the wind out of my sails with _that_ little piece of information," she says, hurt detectable in her voice. Something that's understandable, since she probably doesn't realize how little room for trust my profession leaves in my life. As I open my mouth to say something, she raises a hand to stop me. "Maybe a part of me was a little reluctant to kiss you. You might not be just an image in a magazine, but you're still Edward Cullen. You're seen with a lot of women, and that is something I can't afford to forget."

Her words stun me and my jaw clenches. "When you put it like that, I guess I can understand where you're coming from," I reply, sounding cold even to my own ears. Rather than looking at her, I focus on the black surface of the piano and try to pull a mask over my features.

"Look, I don't know how many of the rumors are true. I have never believed them in the past, but they're harder to ignore when I'm actually here instead of more than a thousand miles away," she says, trying to get me to understand. Placing her hand on my arm, she continues. "Apart from the embarrassing moments, the past week has been great. But that doesn't change the way things are. I'm not so unrealistic to believe you'll remember me in a year, Edward. I certainly don't want to be remembered for all the wrong reasons."

"Meaning what exactly?" I ask, frowning. "We have never talked about going that far."

"I know that," she replies, avoiding my gaze. "I just don't want you to remember me as someone who tripped over their own two feet. And even if it's just a kiss, the last thing I want is to be just another name on your list of conquests. I know some might jump at the chance, but I'm not like that. I don't want to put myself in a situation where I'll end up getting hurt."

"I think you've lost me," I say, feeling confused. "Why would you get hurt?"

"You're really going to make me say it?" I nod, causing her to sigh. "Because even if I wasn't a… a virgin, I still wouldn't be sleeping around. Call me old fashioned or whatever, but I believe there should be more between two people than just lust."

Raising my brows questioningly, I stare at her. "Again, you've lost me. We never talked about having sex."

A blush colors her cheeks, including her ears. "Edward, actions have consequences in one way or another. Whether we kiss or not, there's more to it than I don't want to be another name. It's that I don't want to be another name to _you_."

Thinking about what she's saying, it unexpectedly triggers a memory from Sunday afternoon just before we ate lunch. "Does this have anything to do with Sunday? After we talked in the house, you seemed different somehow."

Fear slips into her eyes, confirming my suspicions. She pulls her hair over her left shoulder, effectively creating a barrier between us, and I'm convinced I'm on the right track. Pushing her hair back, I turn her face towards me and see vulnerability in her eyes. "What happened on Sunday is not important, so can we please not talk about it," she replies softly, begging me to let it go.

Silence fills the room as we continue to look into each other's eyes. Finally, after seeing she's not going to change her mind, I decide to let it go for now. There's no use in ruining these last couple of hours, and at least we've talked about the rest. "Okay, how about we start over?"

"What do you mean?" she asks with appreciation clearly visible in her eyes.

"We got off to a rocky start, so how about we put the mistrust and miscommunication behind us and try to move past it," I respond.

"Thank you, Edward." A timid smile pulls at the corners of her mouth. "That sounds great."

"Edward Cullen, nice to meet you," I reply, holding out my hand with a smile.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella," she says, laughing. Shaking my hand, she suddenly stops and her expression turns thoughtful. "Do you realize we never introduced ourselves?"

"What? No, I'm sure we did!" I exclaim surprised, returning my hand to rest on my leg.

"No, think about it," she replies, her eyes shining with amusement. "You never said, 'Hi, I'm Edward.' Not that it was necessary of course, but still."

"No, that can't be…" I trail off, sure that she's wrong. However, as I think about it, I realize she is in fact right. We obviously knew who the other person was, but we never actually greeted each other. More specifically, I never greeted her. Before I could, she fell on her knees. "I can't believe it. You're right!"

"How come we didn't notice?" she asks, shaking her head slightly in amazement.

"I think we just got distracted, plus it was kind of an awkward situation that we weren't sure how to handle," I answer. Meanwhile, my thoughts continue to run over everything that happened on Sunday. I want to know what affected her in such a way that she struggles to look me in the eye when I ask about it. The sad part is I feel like the answer is staring me in the face, and I'm not seeing it.

"Yeah, I guess that's it," she replies. A rather awkward silence follows, and I catch her staring at me. She quickly looks away, biting her lip. "It's pretty late, so I guess this is goodnight. Well, goodnight again. We've said it quite a few times tonight. Anyway, um… thanks for the talk. I'm glad we sorted everything out. I would've hated to leave things the way they were."

_Great! There's that damn clock again. Tick tock, tick tock._

"Yeah… me, too," I respond, turning my head in the direction of the windows. "I'm glad it's behind us."

"Well, goodnight then." She gets up, and the awkwardness stretches. "Thanks for everything."

"Goodnight." As I watch her turn to leave, it hits me that I don't want things to end this way. "Bella, wait!"

My hand reaches out before I can stop to overthink things, and I pull her back to me in a second. She lands on the bench beside me, but before she loses her balance, I place my right arm around her waist. The soft lighting coming from the wall behind us leaves a dark, mysterious depth in her eyes. As she stares at me, it feels like I can get lost inside them. Raising my left hand, I gently place it on her neck with my thumb trailing the line of her jaw leading up to her ear. My fingers push into her hair, and her breath becomes unsteady.

"Before you go, there's something I'd like to do first," I whisper with a husky tone in my voice. From the beginning, things between us have been a whirlwind ride. Right now, I just want to let go and live in the moment. "And I want you to know you'll never be just another name."

As I slowly start to lower my face, she stares back at me with misty eyes. My nose glides down the side of hers before our foreheads touch. It feels like there are magnets inside us drawing us closer to each other, and the atmosphere around us is alive. She closes her eyes and turns her face ever so slightly towards mine. Without a second thought, I capture her mouth with mine. The same spark I have felt every time our lips have connected ignites again, and the sensation threatens to leave me breathless.

Her mouth moves against mine, and I take her lower lip between mine. The kiss quickly spirals out of control, and one thought manages to register: I might have intended for this to be slow, but once again, things are happening differently than I expected. Afraid to ruin the moment, I tentatively open my mouth and my tongue slowly traces the outer line of her lower lip. She gaps, I don't know if it's because of the sensation or a need to take a breath, and I take the opportunity to brush my tongue against hers. She's hesitant at first, but she's a fast learner.

Never before has a kiss felt like this, and I can't even begin to understand the effect she has on me. Feeling her eager response, my traitorous mind entertains the idea for a second that this might not end with a kiss. However, the last thing I want is to take advantage of her, so I quickly try to push that thought away. The kiss becomes more urgent, making it clear that that's easier said than done. She places her hand on my abdomen, and it slowly travels up towards my neck.

A hobby I quite enjoy when vacationing on some exotic island is free diving. Unfortunately, the ability to not need as much air as your average swimmer can only take you so far. Knowing that Bella must be in serious need for a breath, and I'm not far behind, I break away and start kissing down her jaw towards her neck. She runs her fingers through my hair, and I start paying particular attention to the side of her neck, causing her grip to tighten. My left hand travels over her shoulder and halfway down her arm before settling on her ribcage. Her breath falters as I momentarily firm my grip, my mouth slowly starting the route back up to her lips. As my hand trails over her hip and down to her knee, the feel of her skin sets a fire ablaze within me. With my hand holding on to her leg and my arm around her waist, I pull her over so she's straddling me.

In the back of my mind, I know we're losing the last bit of control, but I can't seem to find the will to stop. As she starts kissing my jaw and down my throat, her right hand glides over my chest down to my abdomen. The muscles forming my six pack contracts underneath her touch, and I lean back a little. We're so caught up in the moment that we both forget exactly what we're sitting on, so the result shouldn't be that surprising. Before I can even realize what's happening, we fall backwards and my head lands with a thud on the marble floor. A sharp pain shoots through my skull, and I freeze momentarily.

"Oh crap! Edward, are you okay?" Bella asks, panicked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Or at least, I will be," I respond groggily, opening my eyes slowly. This can't be a good sign. She fainted the first time we kissed, she slapped me the second time, and the third time I sustain a minor injury!

"You're alive!" she exclaims in relief. Her fingers gently try to examine the back of my head, while the other hand is checking my pulse. "Oh, thank goodness! You're not bleeding."

"I'll be fi…" I start, but she quickly interrupts.

"Edward, I'm _so_ sorry," she says with remorse. "I told you, I always find a way to embarrass myself in high pressure situations."

"It's not your fault, Bella. It was pretty intense, meaning we were too busy with other things to remember we were on a piano bench," I reply, trying to get her to smile. She's still straddling me, except she's now sitting on my lower abdomen. Though it's an awkward position since my right leg is still on the bench, I can't say that I mind. "Besides, you might be a bit accident prone, but it keeps things interesting."

"Now you're just being nice, but it…" She tries to hide the smile threatening to creep around the corners of her mouth by biting her lip, but she fails and it lights up her face. Her cheeks are redder than usual, probably due to excitement, and I struggle to figure out the emotion behind the warm light in her eyes. "It was pretty amazing," she says shyly.

Raising my hand, I gently brush some of her hair behind her left ear. "You're right about that," I respond, looking up at her as she's leaning over me. With her so close, I don't want this to end, so I decide to say nothing about the dull pain pulsing through my head.

"Can I ask you something?" she questions timidly, focusing on her hands resting on my chest. There's a hint of hesitation in her voice, rousing my curiosity even more.

"Sure, go ahead," I reply, wishing I didn't need to get up, but the cool, hard marble floor underneath my head is getting harder to ignore.

She pauses for a second before continuing. "Is it always like that?"

I frown slightly as her question catches me of guard. Answering her would mean admitting to myself that she means more to me than I care to acknowledge. This past week hasn't gone the way I anticipated. Though I know Bella has not left me unaffected, I'm not sure how to put into words how I feel. I know it's something I have never felt before, and it's slowly but surely growing stronger. A part of me feels very apprehensive about facing exactly what that emotion is, so I have been trying to not think about it too much. However, without even realizing it, she's now asking me to just that.

As the silence following her question drags on, she becomes uncomfortable and embarrassed. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

She starts moving off of me, so I quickly place my hands on her hips to hold her in place. "No, wait! I just…" Pausing, I try to think of how exactly to say this. "No, it's not always like that. When I have to kiss someone in a movie, I do it because it's my job and it is part of the script." Playing it safe, I deliberately leave out when I sometimes go out at night. I don't want to ruin the moment, and I certainly don't feel like going into everything now. "This _is_ different, Bella. That pull you feel like you can't get close enough is real. The feeling of a fire spreading through your limbs is real. It feels like that when there's a strong attraction between you and the person you're kissing."

There, I said it. I'm attracted to her. I watch with fascination as different emotions flicker across her face: surprise, hope, and lastly, fear. The last one takes me by surprise, causing me to frown. That's when I remember her words. _She doesn't want to be just another girl. Shit! She probably thinks I'm just saying it hoping I'll get lucky!_

As I try to lift myself so I'm resting on my elbows, she moves back slightly. "Bella, I…" I start, but suddenly stop when the movement of lifting my head unexpectedly causes the pain to intensify. "Man, that hurts," I mumble.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asks, concerned.

"Nothing," I reply, shaking my head slightly. "It's just a headache."

"Come on, we have to get you in bed. No, wait! You could have a concussion, so you shouldn't sleep." She gets up and starts pacing to the door and back. "Oh, what are we supposed to do?"

_What the hell just happened? _I ask myself, stunned. I'm still on my back with my leg on the piano bench, but with the difference that my mouth is agape. There's no doubt about it. I have _never _met anyone like Isabella Swan. "I _don't _have a concussion. I'll be fine."

"How can you be sure? Are you a doctor?" She starts rubbing her temples. "Maybe we should call Jasper."

"He's a _veterinarian_!" I exclaim, slowly standing up. "I told you, I'll be fine. I just need some Tylenol."

"I know he's a vet, but he went to med-school, right?" she replies, desperately trying think of some way to help me.

Walking over to her, I stop her pacing by placing my hands on her upper arms. "Bella, I'm fine. Perhaps there will be slight bump, but it's nothing that won't go away in a couple of days. And I might not be a doctor, but I have suffered a concussion on a set before. Trust me, I'm perfectly all right."

"You have?" she asks, her voices a little high pitched. "When did that happen?"

"On the _L.A. Knights _set, but it doesn't matter now," I answer, hoping she'll finally believe that there's nothing wrong with me. Not that I mind the fact that she's concerned; it means she cares about me.

"Okay, if you don't have a concussion then rest is probably a good idea," she replies, looking very relieved. "It's really late anyway, so let me help you upstairs."

I try convincing her I don't need help, but it's no use. She has made up her mind and there's no swaying her. I don't know if she has always been like this or not, but I suspect the week here may have given her a confidence boost. She insists on helping me by draping my left arm over her shoulders and placing her right around my waist. If it means holding her close, then I'm not going to disagree.

After leaving the music room and turning off the lights, we walk through the hallway towards the stairs. As we reach the top, I suddenly remember that I was wearing a shirt earlier and that I left it on the floor. Removing my arm from her shoulders, I start looking around for it but come up empty handed.

_Where the hell is it? I know I left it here! _I recall taking it off as Bella and I stood here in the hallway, and it was definitely still lying on the floor when I left the library. _This is ridiculous! It's not like it has feet and walked away on its own!_

"What are you looking for?" Bella asks, sounding a little nervous for some strange reason.

"My shirt," I respond, opening the door to the library. I quickly search the library even though I distinctly remember being shirtless in there. After closing the door behind me, I walk back over to Bella. "I left it here on the floor and now it's gone."

Her ears turn red, and she swallows with difficulty. "Are you sure?" she questions, her tone resembling a chipmunk's. Clearing her throat, she tries again. "I mean, are you sure this is where you left it?"

Raising my brow at the sound of her voice, I wonder what has gotten into her. "You were here, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I was." She laughs uncomfortably. "I'm sure it will turn up somewhere."

"It's just so weird," I say more to myself than to her.

"Uh-huh, but there's nothing we can do about it now." I feel a push against my back and look over my shoulder, only to see Bella trying to move me in the direction of my bedroom. "You really should rest," she explains.

"Bella, do you know what happened to my shirt?" I ask, feeling suspicious. Not sure what's causing it, but it makes me feel kind of ridiculous. There's no reason for her take it, right? I can't believe I actually entertained the idea for even a second!

"Should I?" she inquires innocently.

"Well, you left the library after I did," I reply. Not wanting to sound like I'm accusing her, I quickly continue. "Did you see it then?"

"Yes, I did," she answers, looking me briefly in the eye before focusing on the chandelier hanging above the foyer.

"Okay," I respond, sounding unsure. Glancing around once again, I see nothing and take a step towards my bedroom. It's too late to try and figure out what happened to my shirt, and we both have to get up early. My heart sinks at the reason why. "I guess I'll look for it tomorrow."

"Are you sure you're going to be all right?" Bella asks, taking a step closer.

"Yeah, don't worry." In the spur of the moment, I decide to close the distance between us. Placing my hand on her hip, I pull her closer and gently take her chin in my other. Raising her face a little, I bend down and kiss her. My hand drift towards her neck, and I feel her hand on the arm that's around her waist. Though the kiss is closed mouth, it somehow means just as much if not more. I pull back slightly and gently let my thumb run from the corner of her mouth to the hollow beneath her ear. "See you in the morning, Bella."

"Yeah, see you then," she replies in a daze. She turns around and walks to her room. Before closing the door, I hear her fall over something. "Don't worry, I'm fine!"

I smile as I turn towards my bedroom, still wondering in the back of my mind about what happened to my shirt. It's late by the time I turn off the light, and I'm restless as I try to fall asleep. Hearing that clock ticking away, I finally I drift off with my thoughts about my missing shirt being replaced with memories of kissing Bella.

~~}*{~~

I awake with a start as the sound of my bedroom door hitting the wall reaches me. "Edward! Edward, you have to come quickly! There's an emergency," Leah says frantically.

Turning on my back, I push myself up against the headboard and rub my hands over my face. "What are you going on about? What time is it?"

"It's half past six, now get up! We're on a very tight schedule this morning. We _don't_ have time for Alice's lunacy!"

"What has this got to do with Alice?" I ask sleepily.

"It has _everything _to do with Alice. She locked Bella in her room and refuses to tell us where she hid the key!" Leah exclaims.

My eyes snap open, and I stare in shock at her. "She did _what_?"

"You heard me, now get up! Bella has tried to reason with her, but without success," she replies, worry is clearly detectable in her voice. Alice has pulled some insane stunts in the past, and this one probably ranks somewhere in the _Top 10_.

"Where is Alice?" I question, getting up.

Leah shifts her weight from one foot to the other. "Yeah, that's part of the problem. There's a _slight _communication problem, because Alice is also locked in a room. Actually, she's in the one across the hall from Bella."

"How did that happen?" I ask, stunned.

"Just as I was getting out of my car, Alice was coming through the front door. When she saw me, she turned around and ran upstairs. Then she locked herself in one of the guestrooms," Leah explains hurriedly.

After hearing what she has to say, and knowing Alice for fifteen years, I quickly conclude the rest: Alice ran because she was guilty over something she did. The woman has no fear in executing her spur of the moment, not well thought through plans, but when it comes to dealing with the consequences, she usually goes into hiding. Whether it's metaphorically speaking behind someone or jumping on a plane, she has trouble facing the after math when her plans fail.

I sigh heavily and run my fingers through my hair. In the back of my mind, I start hearing that invisible clock again. Not only did it keep me up until the early hours of the morning, but when I did manage to fall asleep my dreams would continue where the kiss stopped. Needless to say, I barely slept last night.

"I take it the key is with Alice," I mumble, feeling a little frustrated that I have to deal with this so early in the morning. Though I have to admit, if I thought Alice's plan could work, I probably would be an accomplice.

"That's another problem. Alice says she hid it somewhere on the estate. Without a face to face confrontation, Alice will be a hard nut to crack. Pun intended," Leah responds, exasperated.

"Ugh, I see what you mean. It's like finding a needle in a haystack." The thought crosses my mind that Alice was in my house while I was asleep, and I realize I need to get the remote and key back that she has from when she and Esme decorated the place. Not to mention the fact that I should probably change the alarm codes. As I think about everything in the house, more specifically how Alice had practically free reign over it, the same feeling that I'm forgetting something important starts tugging on my gut. Before I can explore that thought, the situation at hand distracts me.

"Exactly," Leah replies, gesturing with her hands in the air. "We have to do something. We're supposed to leave in an hour and a half."

_Thank you, Leah. Especially since I'm having such a hard time remembering that, _I think sarcastically.

The master bedroom has a small foyer when you enter through the double doors, and just as we're about to leave through them, a buzzing sound comes from the wall to my left. "Go ahead, I'll be right there," I say, feeling the lack of sleep. In reply, she nods before walking out the door.

Looking at the image on the screen, my mouth drops open and I momentarily forget about the missing key. Rosalie and Emmett are at the gate in her red Ferrari, but that's not what's so surprising. Rosalie has the passenger side window slightly turned down, making just enough room for her to stick her nose and mouth through. She's appears to take a large gulp of air before pulling away and crawling over the center console.

Sticking her upper body through the driver's window, she presses the intercom button. "Edward, I'm dying here. Open the gate so I can get out of this car! I can't take this smell. Please, I'm begging you, open the damn gate!"

"Rosalie, you're burying your knee in the blueberries!" I hear Emmett exclaim.

"Did you just call your you-know-what's what I think you did?" she asks, looking back over her shoulder.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, woman! I'm talking about the muffins!" he replies, sounding aggravated.

"Don't take that tone with me, Emmett Dale McCarty! I'll turn this car around and we'll go home," she responds, her voice sounding like a very strict old lady.

"Do you hear yourself?" he asks impatiently. "How are you going to do that anyway? I'm driving! Are you going to sit on my lap?"

"Oh, I'll show you driving! How about I drive my fist…" she starts to threaten him through gritted teeth.

Clearly this could go on all day, so I quickly interrupt by pressing the button that opens the gate. Somehow those two have gone from not being able to look each other in the eye to wanting to yank them out in less than twenty-four hours. I'm not sure if he means to do it or if it's an accident, but Emmett lets the window roll up before Rosalie is back in the car.

"Oww! That hurts, idiot!" Rosalie yells. "Can you give your one brain cell a message from me? You can only close a window if nothing is blocking it! Like say a human being!"

"Sorry, it was an accident! Now sit down so I can see where I'm going before the gates close again." The frown on his face is clearly visible on the screen.

Just as he starts to pull away, the gates begin to close again like he was afraid they would. "Don't even think about trying to make it in time, McCarty! I don't want to see a scratch on this car, and I don't think Edward will appreciate tire burns on his driveway."

She starts getting up in her seat, but before she can even turn to crawl back over the center console and Emmett, he raises his arm out across her to hold her in her seat. Unfortunately, he places his hand in the wrong spot. "No, I'll press the button this time," he says.

"Listen very carefully to what I'm going to say next," she says in a clipped and eerily calm tone. "Get your grabby little paws off my chest! What's wrong with you? It's the second time you've went all barbarian on me!"

"Uh guys, I'm still here," I say uncomfortably before Emmett can reply. "I'll just open the gate again."

As it slowly opens again, Rosalie throws Emmett a death glare that would incinerate him if it was possible. Just as they are about to drive through the gate, a metallic pink Audi TT pulls up behind them. I'd know that car anywhere. _Alice_. However, since she's here, it must be Jasper.

The poor guy! You wouldn't catch me dead in that thing! I mean it's a nice car, but it's _pink_. The fact that Jasper is driving _that_ makes me wonder at exactly what time Alice sneaked out of the house. I can't imagine Jasper being involved in Alice's scheme to lock the door.

After making sure the gate closes behind them, luckily there aren't any paparazzi around, I make my way to Bella's bedroom. Leah is standing in front of the room Alice is locked in, trying to reason with her.

"Come on, Alice. I believe you still have Edward's shiny black credit card, and I'm sure there's a sale out there somewhere just calling your name," Leah says. A fake grin is not only plastered on her face, it's also detectable in her voice.

_My credit card! __That's_ _what I've been forgetting! _Alice said Bella could keep the clothes and shoes, but told her to return the jewelry to me so that I can put them in the safe. That wouldn't be necessary if they were on loan; Alice or Leah would've just returned them.

My jaw clenches. _That little… I'm going to kill her! _Obviously not right now; she needs to tell us where the key is first.

It takes a few seconds and forced deep breaths, but I finally manage to calm down. Well, as calm as I can be considering the circumstances. Taking another deep breath, I knock on Bella's door. "Hey, we're going to get you out, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll just wait here," she calls back.

_Wait… Was she just sarcastic?_ I ask myself, surprised. Not really sure what to say, my response comes out hesitantly. "Yeah, um… okay."

At that exact moment, I hear laughter and then a crash coming from the foyer. Turning toward the railing, I rush over to it and look down. The sight that meets me is one of chaos. Jasper wears his hood up with a pair of dark sunglasses. He probably feels embarrassed driving around in a pink car. Emmett is sprawled across the marble floor, along with the contents of someone's bag. Lita apparently decides that the foyer is a good place to relieve herself of number one, causing Rosalie to jump around on one leg while shaking the other. Though she looks like she's performing some crazy new dance routine, I have to admit that Rosalie has amazing balance on those high heels she wears.

As I descend the stairs, I hear Leah's laughter coming from behind me. "I'm guessing you're choice of transport has something to do with the hoody and sunglasses you're sporting," I say to Jasper, struggling to suppress the laughter that's threatening to bubble to the surface.

"There was no choice about it. Alice left the keys and a note that said to meet her here. Apparently, she couldn't wait for me to get up and shower, because she had to get here _now_," he replies, shaking his head slightly in amusement. Personally, I don't see what's so funny. Then again, he doesn't know the reason why she left in such a rush.

"And what happened to you?" I ask Emmett, watching as he gets back up on his feet.

"Stop shaking your foot. You're getting pee on me!" Emmett exclaims, looking at Rosalie before turning towards me. "It's that pink car's fault! As I came through the door, I was so busy laughing at Jasper for driving it that I didn't see the bag lying on the floor."

Rosalie glares at him before turning to look at me. "Why is Alice here so early anyway? And what's her bag doing on the floor?"

A ray of light breaks through the proverbial dark clouds at the sound of her words. "That's Alice's bag?" I ask, feeling almost afraid to hope. In return, Rosalie looks at me strangely before nodding. Leah and I quickly come to the same conclusion that Alice must have dropped it when she made a run for it. We stare at each other for a second before we're both on our knees looking through everything that fell out of the bag. As we come up empty-handed, Leah starts shaking the bag upside down, causing Rosalie to finally ask the obvious question.

"Hey, what are you two doing?"

"Alice locked herself in one of the guestrooms, but not before locking Bella in her room and hiding the key somewhere on the estate," Leah answers, checking even the lining of the bag.

The three of them stand there speechless before dropping to their knees to help look, and one by one they fire off their questions.

"Why?" Emmett asks with a baffled expression on his face.

"How did she get in the house?" Jasper questions as he takes off his glasses and pushes back the hood.

"How long ago did it happen?" Rosalie inquires, picking up a towel that was in the bag to check underneath it.

_Wait a minute! Why did Alice have a towel with her? Unless…_

"Rosalie, hand me that towel!" I exclaim, causing them all to look at me questioningly. She gives it to me with a frown on her face. As I touch it, my suspicion is confirmed: it's wet. Holding one end, I let it unroll and a bikini along with a swimming cap falls on the ground. With that evidence, it's easy to assume she hid the key in one of the pools or the bottom of the hot tub. Unless this is just to throw us off, but I don't think Alice thought that far ahead. Then again, with Alice you never know.

"Emmett, Rosalie, check the indoor pool! Jasper and I will check the outdoor one," I say hurriedly, getting up at the same time.

"Why do I have to be paired with Emmett?" Rosalie objects.

Not having time for this, I quickly reply, "Fine! You can come with me, and Jasper will go with Emmett."

"You know, you could sound a little more grateful. After all, we're helping you here, not the other way around," she complains, as she follows me to the stairs leading down to the garden level.

"I do appreciate it, Rosalie. We just don't have any time to waste. Bella has to leave for the airport soon," I reply hastily. For some bizarre reason, I suddenly feel my chest tightening at the thought.

"Wait!" Rosalie calls out.

"What now?" I ask irritably, turning back to look at her.

"What are we going to wear? None of us have swimsuits here," she replies, sounding surprisingly calm.

"She has a point," Jasper says.

"I think some of the stuff from Sunday is still in the laundry room. Maybe we should check to make sure," Leah helpfully adds. Before I can say anything, the intercom buzzes again. "Go, I'll see who it is. After that, I'll try to reason with Alice again. If the promise of Jasper skinny-dipping doesn't do the trick, then nothing will."

"Hey, I never said I'm going to skinny-dip!" he exclaims.

"Alice is on a need to know bases until further notice, and right now, _that's _what she needs to know," Leah replies, turning towards the intercom.

"Usually 'need to know' means the minimal, not a lie," Emmett retorts with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"We don't have time to argue about this," Rosalie says with an air of boredom in her voice. "So go fetch something to swim in." Judging by the tone in her voice, she's clearly referencing playing 'fetch' with a dog.

Emmett glares at her as he and Jasper passes us towards the staircase. Halfway down it, Emmett suddenly stops. "Where is the damn laundry room?" he calls out. Before Rosalie can say anything else to antagonize him, I pass them and gesture for them to follow me.

Unfortunately, things don't work out so well. Though some of us changed before watching the show, most of them remembered to take their belongings with them when they left. As a result, only Emmett finds the board shorts he wore on Sunday. Luckily Jasper and I are about the same size, so giving him a pair of mine solves that problem. However, that leaves Rosalie without anything to wear. Even if we could somehow get a swimsuit from Bella, she's closer in size to Alice than Rosalie.

Turning towards Rosalie, I look questioningly at her. In response, she just raises her hands in a motion to stop me. "Don't worry about it! I'll figure something out."

After agreeing to let the others know if we find the key, we set off in different directions. As Jasper and Emmett head towards the indoor pool located on the garden level of the house, Rosalie and I walk outside towards the outdoor pool.

"Ugh, where should we start? The hot tub, the pool or the cave?" Rosalie asks, sounding dejected. "We're going to need water resistant flashlights."

"Let's start with the hot tub. It's smaller," I reply, not feeling any more hopeful than she is.

"That 4'10" ball of insanity is going to pay for this," Rosalie states a little too calmly. "I had my hair done, because we're supposed to fly to Vegas this afternoon for this week's ridiculous challenge."

"I'm actually surprised you're willing to do this," I respond, climbing the stone stairs up the side of the cave.

"If Bella stays, it should be because of you. Not because Frankenstein's bride is holding her prisoner," she replies, following me up to the hot tub. "We're not even sure the key is in water! All we have to go on is a damn towel and a swimsuit."

"Frankenstein's bride? Don't let Alice hear you," I say, laughing.

"If you saw Alice just after she woke up, then you wouldn't blame me," Rosalie responds. "Not to mention the fact that she heard wedding bells the moment she saw Jasper in his audition tape. It's a miracle the guy didn't walk into a wedding set up when he got out of the limo!"

"She met him in the limo, remember?" I bend down to lift the hot tub cover. "She was waiting for him at the airport."

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Rosalie replies, lifting the other side. Together we walk over to the beautiful stone gazebo a few feet away from the hot tub, and we rest the cover against the pillars. "Oh, I can't believe we're this stupid! Do you think Alice could have lifted this thing by herself, got it off and put it back?"

"No, probably not." I shrug. "Doesn't hurt to make sure though."

"Fine, let's just get it over with." She steps out of her peep toes and pulls her shirt over her head. Just before she can start on her skinny jeans, I regain my ability to speak.

"Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" I ask, stunned.

She takes a hairband from her back pocket and put her hair up in a messy bun before answering. "I can't swim in my clothes, so what else am I supposed to do?"

"So you're going to do it in your underwear?" I question, seeing at least some logic behind it. "I guess I should be glad it's not made of silk and lace."

"Seriously, Edward, what's wrong with you?" She steps out of her jeans, leaving her in her black and pink bra and boy shorts. "Most men won't mind."

"You know I don't see you that way," I argue. "We have more of a friends/ brother-sister thing going on and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah. No need to get all aggravated. Sheesh!" she exclaims. That's Rosalie for you. We've known each other for years, but more like acquaintances. However, on the _L.A. Knights _set we really hit it off because of our mutual love of cars. At that time rumors were flying around that we were dating, but strangely enough, neither of us has ever been interested in taking our relationship to another level. We liked being close friends without drama in the way.

Standing on our knees on either side, we look down into the still water: the jets are off. Needing to make sure, I get in and start feeling around. We quickly move on and we both sigh as we stand next to the waterfall overlooking the pool. Without warning, Rosalie takes a few steps back before running past me and swan diving into the pool.

I'm not sure how much time passes, but we near defeat with every second closer to Bella's departure. "This is hopeless. We can't search every inch of this pool and cave!" I say to Rosalie, after she comes up for air for the umpteenth time.

Swimming over to the edge, I take off the diving mask I'm wearing and wipe the water that's dripping down my forehead from my eyes. You know that scene in a movie or a TV show when the guy finds himself staring at a hot girl's legs before traveling up until their eyes meet? Yeah, this is not one of them. Standing in front of me is Mike wearing a pair of pants that look like they date back to the Renaissance period. There's a black band around the waist, and the extremely puffy legs are red with black stripes. They stop below the knee where they meet black pirate boots. Honestly, it's the only way to describe them. To finish of the look, he's wearing a large puffy white shirt that's tucked in. All he needs is an eye patch and I would think he's on his way to a costume party.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I ask, pushing myself out of the pool.

"Show off. Why can't you just use the steps a few feet away?" Mike mumbles, but I hear him. "Since it's my last day on the job, I thought I should dress up."

Ignoring his sarcastic remark, I stand up to my full height and run my fingers through my hair. Walking over to the towels Rosalie and I left on a nearby chaise lounge, I pick one up and dry off my face.

"Why didn't you pull over yesterday when I tried to flag you down?" Mike asks, pushing out his chest like it's supposed to intimidate me.

"That was you?" I ask, feigning surprise. "We thought it was a deranged fan. Why were you looking for us anyway?"

"Measures to ensure I still have a job today, because apparently there has been some miscommunication between me and the network about how many days I'm supposed to film. Not that it matters, since it was all for nothing anyway. You were eliminated," he replies accusingly. "You want to know the worst part?

_No, I can't say I do, _I think, looking around for possible places Alice could have hidden the key.

He doesn't wait for a reply before continuing. "I was involved in an accident! My mother had to bail me out, and the damage to my car is more than my car is worth. The insurance refuses to pay! Not to mention the fact that I was supposed to do my laundry last night, but I couldn't since I was in jail. "

"Is that why you're wearing that costume?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Yeah, it was the only thing I could find that is clean. But I happen to like it, okay?" he says defensively. His movements make me think he's a wannabe rap star. "Most women would go for the kind of guy I am. Women like the dangerous, introverted, party-until-the-sun-comes-up, bad boy type. If you ask me…"

"I think you mean extroverted," I interrupt him. "When you read it in the dictionary, you probably should have taken the time to read the meaning, too."

"Whatever, Mr. Walking-dictionary! That's not important right now." The bruises under his eyes somehow become more prominent as he turns slightly red in the face. "To get back to what I was saying before you questioned my fashion sense, the cherry on the cake is Bella is leaving before we got a chance to go on our date! Oh, and I have to get a lawyer before the hearing."

There's so much wrong with what he just said I'm not sure where to start. One, Bella never agreed to go on a date with him. Why would she? And two, how can he say so casually, '_Oh, and I have to get a lawyer before the hearing'_? There's something seriously wrong with this guy.

"Are you saying that you wanted to pull us over so we could film roadside?" I look at him questioningly. Did he honestly expect us to act out scenes? That's ridiculous!

"What?" For a moment, he looks like he doesn't know whether he's coming or going. "Oh, yeah… Right, that's what I'm saying."

Before I can respond, I hear Rosalie's voice coming from the cave. "Edward! Get that pervert to turn around!"

_Since when is Rosalie shy? _However, I stop wondering when I notice Mike is staring in her direction. Fortunately for Rosalie only her head is visible.

Just as I'm about to say something, I notice Emmett and Jasper coming out of the house. As they get close, it becomes clear Rosalie's voice traveled into the house. "Run along, matey. Don't you have some kiddie's party to be at?" Emmett asks Mike.

"Excuse me," Mike responds with his chin held high. As he storms inside the house, there's no doubt that he is offended.

"Did I hurt his feelings?" Emmett asks. It's silent for moment, but then we burst out laughing.

As I turn around and look at the house, I notice something out of the corner of my eye. Looking closely, I see someone duck behind what is Bella's bathroom wall. _Alice!_ She's on the roof. She probably fell for Leah's lie and hopes Jasper is in the outdoor pool!

I open my mouth to let Alice know I have seen her, but pause when I hear Bella calling my name. "Edward! What did you say to Mike? He's crying!"

"_What? _I didn't do anything!" I yell, surprised. Looking up, I see she's leaning out of her bathroom window. I continue much too low for her to hear. "Emmett did."

"Well, he says you did," she calls back.

"And you believe him?" I ask, anger surging through my veins. Not only is that walking cartoon character lying, but she's taking his word for it!

"No! That's why I'm asking you," she replies. As she looks over her shoulder, realization hits me that Mike's on the third floor. I feel like someone is waving a red flag in front of me. I made sure the network knew that they are _not _allowed on the upper level.

"Just hold on a sec, Bella!" Seeing the flash in my peripheral vision again, I turn towards the garage. "Alice! I know you're on the roof! Now tell us where you hid the key!"

By now, Jasper and Emmett have also noticed Alice. Behind us, Rosalie gets out of the pool and Emmett picks up the other towel lying nearby. As he hands it to her, she looks up at him with surprise at the gesture.

"Thank you. Um, can you turn around?" she asks, oddly a little shy.

Rolling his eyes, he turns and looks back at the garage. "You know, I have seen you in less."

"I thought we agreed to never speak about that incident again!" she hisses, causing my eyebrow to rise. I briefly wonder why she didn't bother to ask Jasper and I to turn away. We did anyway to see if we can spot Alice, but it's still strange.

"Where did you hide the key?" I call out again, hoping against all odds that Alice will stop being so stubborn.

Don't ask me how, but Mike makes it back down to the garden level of the house in record time. "What key? Is it for your safe?"

I turn to my left, surprised that he made it down here so quickly. "That's none of your business," I reply, glaring at him. "Oh, and set a foot on any part of my property where you know you're not allowed to go again, and you'll no longer have to worry about getting a lawyer in time for the trail. Do you understand me?"

"No, not really." He scratches his head. "Can you get the charges dropped?"

_Idiot! He doesn't even __know when his life is in danger._

Picking him up by the collar of his puffy shirt, I lift him until we're eye level. "Trespass again and find out," I respond through gritted teeth, his feet dangling in the air.

After setting him back on his feet, Mike dust his shoulders off, making it clear that the shirt has shoulder pads underneath. "You know, that was really unnecessary. Bella went back into her room, so she didn't see your macho act," Mike says casually, checking to make sure his shirt is sitting right.

_Seriously, how dumb is this guy?_

Emmett and Jasper sound like a car that won't start. They start laughing with perfectly synchronized pauses before finally bursting out laughing. As Mike leans around me to get a better look at Rosalie, she holds on to the towel that's wrapped around her like it's a lifeline.

"Hey, beautiful," Mike says with a cheesy grin.

One moment Rosalie's scowling at him, and the next she's running towards the house. "Oh shit! We forgot about the fish!" she yells. We all stare at her disappearing form in confusion, but suddenly whatever meaning it has hits Emmett. He starts running towards the French doors overlooking the backyard like there's a wild fire behind him. Unfortunately – or fortunately, depending on your point of view – he steps on Mike's foot along the way.

Mike starts hopping up and down, holding on to his foot. However, I'm sure he's exaggerating because it can't be that bad. Especially considering those boots he's wearing. The one man pirate show continues until he falls backward into the pool. "Man overboard! Man overboard!" he yells, trying to hold his head above the water.

Thinking that he can't swim, Jasper gets ready to dive in, but I stop him. "You can stand up! You're in the shallow end," I say to Mike.

"I knew that," he says sheepishly. "Just joking, you guys!"

_Sure you were__, jackass, _I think. It's rather amusing to watch as Mike attempts to walk over to the steps with all that water in and around his boots. Turning away from the scene, I look out over the backyard. Suddenly, it hits me that we haven't looked in the fountain yet.

"Jasper, you didn't find anything in the indoor pool, right?" He nods patiently. "Come with me. I think I know where it is!"

We run down the stairs leading down to the second terrace, and then down the one's leading to the third terrace. I rush over to an artificial rock strategically placed among the rest and crouch in front of it. Feeling along the edge, I find the latch and lift the shell, revealing the controls for the fountain. I wanted to turn it off so we can look more freely, but I'm surprised to find it already off.

"It's definitely here," I say, looking up at Jasper.

"There isn't something exotic like piranhas in there, right?" Jasper asks, eyeing the water cautiously.

"No, why do you ask?" I inquire, surprised.

"Some celebrities have some really strange pets," he replies, taking a seat on the edge of the pond. He swings his legs into the water and is surprised to find how deep it is. "How are we supposed to find it? The water isn't exactly crystal clear."

"I'll be right back," I respond. "I'm just going to get the flashlights and diving masks Rosalie and I used."

After searching for who knows how long, I start praying as I realize time is running out. I decide to look around the base of the fountain and take a deep breath. Diving back down, I scan the surrounding area with my flashlight. I'm almost too afraid to believe it when I spot something tied to a rock. Swimming closer, I breathe a sigh of relief internally when I see it is in fact the key wrapped in thick plastic. My anger flares up at the thought of what could have happened if the knot wasn't tight enough.

Needing both hands to untie it, I look around and find Jasper searching about nine feet away. I tap him on his shoulder and point up as he turns toward me. "I found it," I say, after we reach the surface.

"I can't believe it! I hope we're in time," he replies. Placing the diving mask on his forehead, Jasper tries to wipe some of the water off his face. "Where is it?"

"Tied to a rock near the base of the fountain," I respond, annoyance clear in my voice. Instead of spending the last hour or so of Bella's time here with her, we all had to go on scavenger hunt! "I need both hands to untie it, so you'll need to hold the flashlight."

"Okay, go ahead and I'll follow you." With his mask back in place, we dive down and I cautiously try to untie the small, rectangular, plastic package containing the key. After finally managing to get it free, Jasper and I make our way back to the house. Climbing the steps up to the first terrace, I notice Jasper has something on his mind.

"What is it?" I ask.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see him glance at me before looking straight ahead again. "Are things always like this?"

Getting the feeling that he's asking about Alice, I choose to answer carefully. "It takes some getting used to, but when you get to know her you realize she has a heart of gold."

In return, he doesn't say anything and we near the French doors leading inside. As we climb the stairs to the main level of the house, Rosalie's voice reach us. "Alice, thanks to you the 'new car' smell in my Ferrari has been replaced by stinky fish! Tell us where the key is or I swear I'll break down this door with my bare hands!"

Jasper and I look at each other for a second before running up the rest of the stairs. Reaching the upper level, we follow the hallway to the left and the sight that meets me is quite amusing. Or it would be under different circumstances. Leah is sitting on the floor with her legs stretched out in front of her, lightly banging the back of her head against the wall. Rosalie is standing in front of the room Alice has locked herself in with a towel wrapped around her, and she looks like she's about to burst an artery. Emmett is nowhere to be seen. Come to think of it, I have no idea where Mike is either.

Placing my hand on Rosalie's shoulder, I turn her around. "It's okay. We found the key."

Before she can say anything, the door flies open. "What do you mean you found it? How is that possible?" Alice asks through clenched teeth. Her eyes hold a mixture of surprise and a murderous glare.

Just as I'm about to answer, Rosalie places her hand on my chest and pushes me away from the door. Like a predator stalking its prey, she slowly approaches Alice. Sensing danger, Alice retreats away from her and Rosalie's voice is eerily calm as she speaks. "Alice, would you do me a favor? Please ask me at what time I got up this morning."

"What time did you get up?" Alice asks nervously.

"Taking in consideration how long it takes me to get ready, Emmett woke me up around four a.m. He wanted to get to the market early! He wanted to cook a nice farewell breakfast for Bella, but because of you we spent that time searching for a damn key that shouldn't have been missing in the first place!" Rosalie exclaims angrily. "My car smells like fish because your stunt caused us to forget them on the backseat. I held my breath this morning on our way here, and for what? For nothing, Alice! My car smells like fish for _nothing_!"

Alice's lower lip is quivering dangerously, and it's not because she's attempting her 'puppy-dog' look. She's clearly afraid of Rosalie and what she'll do to her. With good reason since Rosalie looks far from reasonable right now. "I thought I was helping," Alice whispers.

"You thought you were helping!" Rosalie yells.

"Hey, what's going on?" Bella calls out. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that she must have heard the commotion – AKA Rosalie losing it.

"Rosalie," I say, placing my hand on her shoulder. Turning her towards me, I look her in the eye. "I know you're upset, we all are, but you have to try to calm down. Okay?"

"I'll deal with you later," she hisses venomously, staring with narrowed eyes at Alice. "For your sake I hope those little shampoos and conditioners are still in the guestrooms." She probably wants to shower and wash her hair. I can't imagine her wanting to steal them.

With my thoughts preoccupied, Alice assumes I won't notice if she tries to sneak – meaning crawl – past me. However, her plan backfires when she crashes head first into Jasper. Holding out his hand, he helps her up and she smiles sheepishly at me. They walk towards the staircase that's near the kitchen, and I cross the hall to Bella's door.

"Bella, we found the key. I'm going to unlock the door, okay?" I shake my head at myself. _Why did I just ask her if she's okay with that? Why wouldn't she be?_

"You found the key! But how…" She trails off. "Where on earth did you find it?"

I unlock the door with the intension to answer her face to face, but once again things happen differently. As I open the door, I see relief wash over her features. Closing the distance between us, she takes me by surprise and stands on her toes before throwing her arms around my neck. She hugs me tightly and places her head on my shoulder, causing me to automatically wrap my arms around her waist. Lowering my head a little, I feel her hair against the side of my face and the events of the morning rush through my mind.

"Thank you," she says, kissing my right cheek.

"You're welcome," I reply. As I look into her eyes, it's like I lose control over myself. One moment I'm staring at her, and the next I see myself placing my hand on her neck, resting my thumb just beneath her ear. She opens her mouth to say something, but the words are left unspoken as I capture her mouth with mine. Though she's hesitant at first, it's not long before I feel her hands trailing up my chest before encircling around my neck.

Hearing that damn invisible clock again, I tighten my grip around her waist and pull her closer. Gently taking her lower lip between my teeth, I pull on it slightly before reclaiming her mouth. She responds fervently by opening her mouth, and I feel one of her hands moving from my neck to my back. All rational thoughts leave my mind as our mouths move together and our tongues meet again and again. Gasping for air, we pull apart and my mouth descends down her neck. At the sound of a soft noise escaping her mouth, I start paying particular attention to a certain spot on her neck. Feeling her hand travel from my back and down my side, my fingers firm their grip on her hair. I start kissing my way back up to her mouth, but suddenly freeze when I feel her finger travel millimeters inside my board shorts from my hipbone towards where the strings are tied.

I pull back instantly and stop her by grabbing her wrist. "What are you doing?" I ask, frowning. It's not that I mind, it's just that I don't want us to do anything that she'll regret. Especially since she's going home, and she said she doesn't want to be just another name on a list.

Afraid that someone saw us and that Bella might get hurt by a rumor, I quickly glance behind me and see that the door is in fact closed. _How did that happen? _ I wonder. The only explanation I can come up with is Bella must have pushed or kicked it._  
_

"Oh crap!" She clasps her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide with shock. "I'm _so_ sorry, Edward. I don't know what came over me! Well, I do… kind of. I got carried away. Can you forgive me?"

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't expecting it, but it's fine," I reply, feeling a little lost. It's more than fine. If that's her getting carried away, then I wouldn't mind if it happened more often. That is, if we had more time left together.

"The thing is…" She swallows heavily. "Last night after we went our separate ways, all I could think about was the kiss in the music room and what _that _would be like," she responds, a blush tainting her cheeks. "A part of me really wants to experience _that_, and this is probably the last time I'll ever see you. I guess my body and sub-conscious took over."

My mouth drops open and I take a step back. "You don't know what you're saying. Last night you said you don't want to be another name, and you meant it. Right now, you're just… I don't know what, but you're not thinking clearly."

If this is someone's idea of a sick joke, I hope for their sake they're busy boarding a plane with a one way ticket to Timbuktu. I'm not made of steel, but this isn't who Bella is. I refuse to take advantage of the fact that she thinks this is what she wants, and I'm sure she'll thank me someday for doing the right thing.

"I'm not suggesting…" she starts, but I interrupt.

"Why are you telling me this anyway?" I ask. The room suddenly feels warm, causing me to wonder if the air condition is working properly or not. Luckily, I'm not wearing a shirt. With the sudden temperature rise, it probably would've made me feel even more Claustrophobic. No one has ever affected me like Bella has. It feels like my breath has been knocked out of me. I have no idea what else could be causing this reaction, therefore it must have something to do with the images Bella unintentionally planted in my head.

"Like I was trying to say before, I'm not suggesting we do anything. I just wanted you to know why I got a little carried away." She sighs with a resigned look on her face. "Chances of me seeing you again after this are slim, so I don't want to leave things unsaid. When I get on that plane, I want to be able to close this chapter. I'll need to put this behind me in order to focus on my life."

Her words unexpectedly hurt me, and I can feel an all too familiar mask slip over my features, hiding my true emotions. "That's good to know," I reply, sounding colder than I mean to. "There's not a lot of time left before you have to go, and you're worth more than having it taken away with some quick f..." I trail off as her eyes widen, and I realize how insensitive I must sound. Even though I said she's worth more than that, it's lost in the chilling sound in my voice. I stare down at her features and see the hurt there, causing me to feel like I can kick myself for not phrasing it better.

"_It_!" she spits out, anger flashing through the unshed tears in her eyes. "I never said we have to… I'm just explaining why I got carried away! I'm not throwing myself at you! If that's what it seems like, I'm sorry."

"No! That's not what I mean." Closing the distance between us, I cup her face in my hands. "I'm sorry, it came out all wrong. What I mean to say is if something like that ever happens between us, it shouldn't be rushed. It should be slow and…"

"Stop, please stop. You don't have to pretend because you feel sorry for me." Emotions flicker across her face before finally settling on two: pain and defeat. "I didn't mean to imply anything."

"Bella, I…" I start, trying to correct her.

"Just go, please. I've humiliated myself enough this past week that I find it surprising I haven't died of mortification yet," she says, turning away from me to look out the window.

I stare at her profile for a moment before responding. "Bella, I'm sorry. I…"

"Please, don't. Just go." She turns her head and looks at me. "I have some unfinished packing I should get to before the limousine gets here."

Looking around, I see everything neatly placed at the foot of the bed, all packed and ready to go, but decide not to say anything. Instead, I just nod and turn towards the door. I run into Leah in the hallway and sigh inwardly. _Just what I need, _I think sarcastically.

"Hey, Emmett's quickly whipping up some pancakes," she says. "You should come downstairs."

"Yeah, I'll be right there," I reply, carefully hiding my emotions behind a mask of indifference. "I'm just going to take a quick shower."

She stares at me for a second before nodding. "Okay, just don't take too long. I'll go tell Bella."

I wait until she disappears into Bella's room, as it will probably be known from now on, and hear Leah ask if she's okay. Forcing myself to turn away, I head towards my room and close the door behind me. The last couple of minutes run nonstop through my mind, and I can't explain the sense of loss within me.

Just as I'm stepping out of the shower, I hear Leah's voice calling from the somewhere near the bedroom door. "Are you decent?"

Wrapping a towel around my hips, I walk over to the bathroom basins. "Yeah, what is it?"

"You need to get your ass downstairs," she says, walking through the arch. "You are going to say goodbye to her, right? Or are you going to be an arrogant pig and ask me to send her a fruit basket?"

"Nice way to talk to your boss," I reply dryly, trying not to think of the fact that Bella's time is up and she's leaving. Then there's also the emotional turmoil over the fight earlier. I can't believe things got out of hand again. It has become all too familiar territory; we kiss and then we fight, only to make up again. Unfortunately, this time we don't have the time to sort everything out.

"Whatever, Edward," Leah responds, effectively breaking me out of my reverie. She picks up my discarded board shorts and places them over the edge of the bathtub. "You know, I'm really going to miss her. Not only is she really nice, but her presence meant you're alone and not with some bimbo when I have to wake you up."

"That's really getting old," I retort, irritated.

"Okay, okay, I'm just saying." She turns back and looks at me. "Oh, I should probably mention Alice is trying to make up for what happened this morning. She's helping out with making the farewell breakfast, so you really should finish up and get downstairs."

"Shit, that's just what I need," I reply, frowning.

"No, don't worry. We're all helping, and she's under constant supervision," she responds, realizing what I mean. Turning towards the door, she gives me a warning look. "We'll see you in a few minutes."

With time not on my side, I skip shaving and make my way to the closet. As much as I love this house, one thing about it bothers me. Every time I see the 'his and her' basins in the bathroom, and the 'his and her' sides of the large walk-in closet, I see Esme's face in front of me. I love my mother, but just like with the backyard, she overreacted when she saw it. She hopes that I'll settle down soon, and she sees this house as part of my plan to do just that.

Sighing at the thought of my mother's aspirations, I grab a grey/ moss green t-shirt and dark faded jeans. Walking over to the build-in shelves, I grab a pair of black Nike's among the rows of shoes. After finishing up, I make it downstairs in record time in hope that I'll get a chance to speak to Bella before she leaves.

The first thing I see as I enter the kitchen is Emmett attempting to instruct Alice in how you flip a pancake. My attention is then drawn to the kitchen island where Bella is busy cleaning up some of the mess. Before I can get her attention, Sam walks over to me. Only then do I notice Emily and Seth is also here. My annoyance level starts to rise again as I notice Mike standing around filming everything, and Eric beside him with the microphone held high.

"Hey, I didn't get a chance to tell you last night how sorry I am about the elimination," Sam says, sounding cautious. Knowing me, he's probably unsure about what my feelings are on the subject.

"You win some, you lose some, right?" I reply, forcing a smile.

"How's Bella taking it?" he asks, causing both of us to turn and look at her.

"It's complicated," I respond, not knowing what else to say. Before he can say anything in return, our attention is pulled towards where Emmett and Alice are standing.

"What happened to the pancake?" Emmett questions, looking dumbfounded. His gaze switches between the pan and Alice's face. In return, she smiles uncomfortably before looking up. Everyone follows suit and our mouths drop open. You guessed it; the pancake is stuck to the ceiling.

Mike quickly turns the camera off and sets it down. "I'll support you if you want to climb up on the counter," he says, holding his hand out towards Bella.

Struggling to hold back a growl, my upper arm hits his shoulder rather hard as I walk over to Bella. I must have hit him harder than I thought, because the motion sends him into the closest counter. "I'm okay," Mike says, sounding out of breath. That's when I notice he has a towel wrapped around his waist. I doubt he brought a towel with him, so he can keep that one as a souvenir. There's no way I want it back now!

Bella narrows her eyes at me, and I shrug in return. "What? It was an accident," I say innocently.

"Sure it was," she replies sarcastically.

Before I can respond, Alice starts swinging around a pan in an attempt to catch the pancake. I quickly pull Bella closer to me, and the pan barely misses the side of her head. "Alice! Watch where you swing that thing," I hiss, silently thanking her for giving me the opportunity I've been looking for.

Mike starts laughing so hard the juice he's drinking is coming through his nose. "Dude, that rimes."

Staring at the floor, I try to stay calm. At least there's an upside to us getting eliminated; I'll no longer have to deal with one of the most annoying people alive.

"I got it!" Alice yells excitedly, catching the pancake. Holding the pan so close to Emmett's face she's about to burn him, she continues with an infectious smile. "See, I knew I could do it!"

As Emmett takes a step back and Mike gets his laughter under control, I try to seize the moment. Just as I'm about to ask Bella if I could see her for a moment in private in hope of sorting everything out, Leah comes through the door with the last piece of news I want to hear right now.

"The limo is here," she says with a sad smile on her face. "It's time to go."

Bella is standing so close to me I hear her breath hitch at Leah's words. Looking down at her, I see Bella biting her lip while trying to appear calm. The sight affects me more than it probably should, but it also gives me hope that her time here means more to her than I thought.

Silence follows Leah's words, and Bella is the first to move towards the door. I can't help but stare at her as she walks to the front door ahead of me, and I get the distinct feeling that I'll never forget the way she looks right now. It's not the most glamorous I've seen her, but she still looks beautiful in her white scoop neck t-shirt, blue jacket with the sleeves pushed up, jeans that has rips over the knees and flip flops.

I took the stairs closest to the kitchen earlier, so I'm surprised to see her bags near the front door. My heart starts racing and I swallow with difficulty. When and how did I grow so attached to her?

Picking up her bags, Seth takes them outside and the rest of us follow. Alice is close to tears, so Jasper places his arm around her waist. My annoyance towards Mike picks up a notch as he asks Alice to turn a little to her left. According to him the light is better that way, but who cares? The last thing on our minds right now is how we look on camera.

"Here, this is what I wanted to give to you on Sunday," Alice says to Bella, holding out a manila envelope. "I wanted to surprise you and remembered during lunch, but I forgot it at home by mistake."

"What is it?" Bella asks, her voice loaded with emotion. Her hand is shaking slightly as she opens the envelope. Inside she finds pictures from the photo shoot, the launch party and others I cannot immediately place.

"The last few are my favorite," Alice says softly.

Taking a few steps towards Bella to get a closer look, I see they are the photos Alice took after the shoot on Wednesday. Bella's breath becomes uneven as her hand gently touches the image of me looking down at her while carrying her. Before Mike can step closer with the camera, she quickly places them back in the envelope.

"I'm sure the viewers will be curious, Bella. Why don't you show us what you got there?" Mike asks with a confident grin on his face. In return, she just looks at him for a moment before turning towards Alice.

"Thank you," Bella whispers, hugging her. "I'll never forget you."

After hugging almost everyone goodbye, Leah is next. "Here you go," she says, handing Bella a pink and silver gift bag with pink tissue paper sticking out.

"What…" Bella trails off and her mouth drops open as she peeks inside. "It's a BlackBerry. Why? I'm not even going to be here anymore!"

"Because you deserve a little keepsake from this whole experience," Leah replies, smiling. So quick I doubt the others saw it, Leah glances nervously at me. I immediately suspect she pulled an 'Alice' on me, and her next words confirm it. "And don't worry about the cost. Everything has been taken care of."

"They wouldn't have given it to you for free," Bella responds, subtly pointing with her head at Mike. Understanding what's she trying to say – she's no longer on the show, meaning no advertising for them – I realize she doesn't want to say it too openly in front of Mike. She starts to protest further, but I quickly silence her.

"Don't worry about it." I stare at Leah with an arched brow, and she at least has the decency to look a little embarrassed. Turning back to Bella, I continue. "Just enjoy your new phone."

"In that case, thank you so much," Bella responds before hugging Leah.

_Yeah, hug th__e underhanded assistant_ _and not the previously oblivious benefactor,_ I think sarcastically.

"Your new phone has 'BBM', so we'll still talk, okay?" Rosalie smiles hesitantly before hugging Bella. "Remember to text me your pin after you have set it all up."

"Thanks, Rosalie. I'll have to figure it out first, but that will be great," Bella replies. With just Emmett to go, I realize there's something I want to give her. Excusing myself, I quickly run upstairs to my bedroom and into the closet. I find what I was looking for and head back downstairs. Another idea suddenly hits me, and I don't stop to think it through. Running into the study, I grab a piece of paper and scribble something down on it. As I stare at the words, a smile appears on my face. I place it in an envelope and seal it before heading back outside.

Bella's just about to get in the car as I leap over the two steps leading down to the driveway. "Bella, wait!" I call out. She turns toward me with a ray of hope shining in her eyes, her left hand remain on the door. I stop directly in front of her, relieved that she's still here.

Meanwhile, Lita decides she likes the towel around Mike's waist and starts tugging on the hem. He desperately tries to hold up the towel while continuing to film. _Good dog, _I think smugly. Then the thought occurs what would happen if she actually got the towel, causing me to feel sick.

"Wait for me, guys! I need to record this!" he yells, looking like he's dancing the 'Flamenco'. Behind him, I spot an old Vespa that has seen better days standing under a nearby tree.

_So that's what he's driving after what happened yesterday, _I inwardly comment to myself, not really bothered by what's going on in Mike's life. Ignoring Mike and my thoughts on his transportation, I focus on Bella standing in front of me.

"I wanted to give you this to remind you of me," I say softly. Taking off her glasses, I replace them with the sunglasses she wore on Sunday. She pushes them on top of her head with a sad smile, and I place her normal pair in her hand. Before she can say anything, I continue while handing her the sealed envelope. "If the day should ever arrive that you miss me… us too much, I want you to open this. Promise?"

"I promise," she stutters. Standing on her toes, she hugs me tightly and I instantly place my arms around her. As she lets go, her hands travel slowly down over my shoulders before settling on my forearms. "I know I've said this before, but… thanks for everything, Edward. I'll never forget this."

"It's been nice having you here," I reply sincerely. In return, she smiles hesitantly up at me. Then she takes me by surprise by standing on her toes and placing a closed mouth kiss on my lips. I respond by pressing my lips more firmly against hers, but before I know it, she pulls away.

"Goodbye," she whispers, tears glisten in her eyes. "Before I forget, please tell your parents I'm sorry that I can't be there on Sunday."

"I forgot all about that with the elimination and everything," I respond softly, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. "I'll tell them. Goodbye, Bella."

She pauses for a moment, but then the driver clears his throat, indicating it's time to leave. After she gets in the car, I look down in her eyes one last time before closing the door. As I take a step back, I force myself to take a deep breath. I never thought I would get this involved. I never thought someone could affect me the way Bella has.

The car disappears from sight, but I don't move an inch. With the somber atmosphere surrounding us, the others start saying goodbye and get in their cars. I don't feel like eating, so they each take a share of the breakfast with them. Leah decides to stay a while longer, but eventually Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper also leave. They have to make sure everything's ready for their flight to Las Vegas later today.

Deciding to try and get my mind off things, I walk into the house and follow the hallway to the kitchen. For the first time since I bought the place, it suddenly feels too big. Yet at the same time, I find it too small. I can feel she's not here, yet at the same time I can't stop seeing her everywhere. Walking over to the window, I stare out over the backyard. Rubbing my hands vigorously over my face, I walk over to a cabinet and pour myself a drink. So it's early, sue me.

I sit down with my drink in Bella's corner of the L-shaped couch, I need to stop referring to it as that, and place the untouched glass on the ottoman in front of me. I'm not sure how long I've been staring at it before hearing fast approaching footsteps.

"Edward! Edward!" Leah shouts, panicked.

"I'm in here," I reply, looking over the back of the couch. _What the hell could be wrong now?_

"Edward, where are you?" she yells. "Come on, we don't have time to waste!"

"I'm in the kitchen," I call back, getting up and turning towards the door. Leah storms through the doorway and almost runs into the dining table. Luckily, she catches herself in time. The panicked look on her face sends my imagination into overdrive, causing my heart rate to pick up.

"Please, tell me you didn't drink any of that," Leah begs, pointing at the glass on the ottoman. "We need you alert if you're going to be driving at a high speed."

"Why?" I ask, frowning. "What's going on?"

"We have to get to the airport!" she exclaims.

"Why?" I ask again, alarmed. _Please, don't tell me something happened to Bella!_

"Aro just called!" Leah yells, half-way out of the door leading to three of the garages. "We have to stop Bella from getting on that plane!"

* * *

**End Notes:**

What are your thoughts on this chapter? Did you like it? Please let me know by **reviewing**! And tell me your favorite part/ line. I love it when I receive notification emails, and feel free to message me anytime. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you for all your support! It really keeps me going.

Twitter: StarlightPixie **~*~ **ADifferentForest: PixieRose **~*~ **Twilighted: RoseInTheTwilight

One more thing, I'll start replacing the previously unbeta'd chapters as soon as I get a chance.

Till next time,

Pixie


	18. Taking Flight

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

Hey, everyone! I'm truly sorry for the long wait. Though it's later than what I would've liked, I am happy to be updating. I want to thank everyone who Favorite Author, Author Alert, Favorite Story and Story Alerted me. To everyone who has recommended this story, thank you so much. I also want to say that I really appreciate the Private Messages I've received.

Thank you to Scarletnight456, Fragrance-Of-The-Paradox, xXElleGurlXx, runway101, siledubh, edwardluv, twichris, story a day, Mrs. O'Shea, m0mmy2tw1ns, hcribley, MillieD, sweetmomma75, Elara420, Anne Marie Stacy, Amortentia 4u, rosaliehale1994, ladybugcullen, ohitsonlyme, anakinsmom-fanficcupcake, grabadietcoke, roxnroll, rclaurel, kembie, BellaC874, Chelle77, AlexaBrandonCullen, AurellaCullen, kikim11, yumali8di, .luver.0823, BoysInBooksAreAlotBetter, twilighter279, IamRuthless, dancbabe89, dohagrl, courtrosee, jac master, .twilight, sarahbelikovcullen, Libbyjade, jeannettecullen, Kitty Vuitton, annnicw17, twilighter2012, peacewithinchaos, Fluent in Sarcasm, lillinna, poohbabesamoi22, xxTeamAlicexx, x-rayLady, kaybrans, reyes139, booklover1995, walmartchick, CrazyBabee, LiLi82, venus308, ArcSeraphTwangelight, Fatlouie407, , , DravenDarkwyr, angelbaby696, tone death, DifferentialEquation, Sammycullen5, MistyStacy, ammNIwriter, Tulips at Twilight, -xXx 'M' NaMeS RoCk xXx-, Squidbert, Bananafox, Twi-Holoic68, LAnne. xx., LiaMissPia, Hotpinkkindagirl23, Arocora, Oneworld16, TeamEdwardMasen, Bearygirl, Castle Branche, Topazflowerxox, Annematrix, Albesca Callimir, Tauripeg, Nightline, CynicalDreamerC, Christina-bella, Angelik Angel, SolaceInSilence21, Shinetheway, XxXTheUnDeadAuthorXxX, x-Twaniac-x, devadasi7, wickedfastreader, Veronique24, and darkflamex for reviewing!

About this chapter: The previous one ended with Leah saying that they have to get to the airport. Time to find out what happens next! I hope you like it!

See you at the bottom...

Pixie

* * *

**Chapter 18 ~ ****Taking ****Flight**

**Edward POV –**_ May 2010_

For a moment, I stare at the doorway Leah disappeared through in shock. My body catches up to my mind and I start running, only stopping to get the McLaren's keys. Leah's so eager to leave that she looks like she's vibrating. As I head for the car, Leah starts shaking her head.

"We can't take the McLaren," she says impatiently. "It only has two seats."

"You're coming with me?" I ask, aggravated because it feels like we're wasting precious time.

"Do you have her flight information?" she inquires through gritted teeth. I shake my head in reply. "Then stop asking me dumb questions."

Typing in the security code, I once again open the glass display case next to the door we entered the garage through. I grab the keys to Rosalie's housewarming present—a metallic blue BMW—and turn toward Leah. "Is the M3 okay?" I question, holding up the key.

"I'm only trying to help. You don't have to sound so irritated." Leah gestures toward the car as she continues. "Now can we go before I turn eighty? Oh, and don't forget your wallet. You might need it."

"Why? So I can bribe an official to stop the plane from taking off?" I ask, sarcasm dripping off my every word. The anxiety of the situation is getting to me, and the thought of wasting time for a trip back into the house only worsens it. "That sounds like something Alice would suggest."

Leah sighs, exasperated. "Nooo, Edward. Bella may have boarded the plane by the time we get there, and you'll need your wallet to buy a ticket," she explains slowly as if she's talking to a child.

Ignoring her tone, another thought pops into my head. "Have you called the limo company yet? Maybe they can let the driver know he has to turn around."

"Wait, why didn't I think of that?" Leah asks sarcastically, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead. "Of course I called them, Edward! They said that they'll try to get a hold of the driver, but as far as they know he has either dropped her off already or he's about to. Just go get your wallet and hurry back."

Trying my best not to lose my temper, I run back into the house and up to my room where I grab my wallet and BlackBerry. As I rush back down to the main level, it hits me that we didn't lock up. After making sure the house is secure, I run back to the garage before activating the alarm. Leah is already waiting in the car, looking like she's praying. Pressing a button on a remote, the garage door starts to open and soon we're speeding down the driveway. I pause for a moment to make sure the gates close behind us, and then we're on our way. I can only hope we'll make it in time.

Shifting gears, I look nervously at my wrist, only to remember that I didn't put on a watch. "What time is it?" I ask Leah, braking sharply for a turn before accelerating again.

"Look at the car's clock! I'm not letting go to look at my phone until we're through these turns," Leah responds, her voice strained. I shoot a glance in her direction and quickly take in her position. Leah is holding onto the seat and the handle above her head like her life is depending on it.

My heart rate picks up after checking the time, causing me to increase my speed as much as I can through the streets of Bel Air. "Slow down! We can't afford to get arrested!" Leah exclaims, panicked.

"I can't slow down! We don't have a lot of time to get there," I explain, making another sharp turn.

"What was that sound?" Leah asks, sounding afraid of what the answer might be. I can see in my peripheral vision that her eyes are wider than usual. "Edward, did I just hear the tires?"

"What exactly did Aro…?" I start in an attempt to distract her.

"Watch it! You're about to drift!" she interrupts, yelling. "Oh, Seth will never let me hear the end of it if he has to bail us out."

"Well, let's hope luck is on our side," I respond, barely braking at a stop sign.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick. My head is spinning," Leah groans. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Leah place her hand over her eyes; the other is still holding on to the handle. "I've joked about your driving in the past, but I'm not kidding now. I was _not _built for speed."

"Try to focus on something else. You can't throw up now!" I exclaim. The image in my mind of what the result will be causes a tone of desperation in my voice.

"Argh, I don't feel well." She reclines her head back against the headrest.

"What exactly did Aro say?" I ask again, glancing over at her.

Leah takes a deep breath, trying to calm down enough so that she can answer. "Apparently the forum on the show's website exploded after the elimination last night. They were planning on bringing one of the couples back in a later stage of the show as a wild card, but the overwhelming response triggered them to do it sooner," she replies shakily, once again clinging to both the seat and the handle. "Aro said when you get back you'll need to go see him and Embry. Since you were technically off the show, you and Bella are going to have to sign new contracts. He has made temporary arrangements with the show so that you two can do the Vegas challenge."

Heading towards the highway, I go over her explanation in my head. "Do you think they're telling the truth?" I ask, changing lanes. "Something tells me there's more to it than just the forum."

"Yeah, I agree," she responds, rubbing her temple. "I got the feeling Aro also has his suspicions."

"Have you tried Bella's cell yet?" I ask a few seconds later, wishing I was in a monster truck. That way the driver in front of me driving at a snail pace wouldn't be a problem. Seeing a gap, I quickly take it. I have strong urge to flip the driver off as we pass his car, but decide not to.

"Yeah, it goes straight to voicemail," Leah replies.

A thought occurs to me, causing me to swear under my breath. "There's no time to wait for Sam or Seth to meet us. I just hope that the crowd won't be a problem."

"Oh hell, you're right!" Out of the corner of my eye, I see Leah staring at me with wide eyes. "What are we going to do? Maybe we can ask airport security for help."

"No, someone might tip the paparazzi off. I want to prevent that from happening as long as possible," I respond, briefly looking in the rearview mirror. Luckily, I don't see any red and blue lights flashing… yet.

As we continue speeding towards the airport, my heart races with fear that we won't make it in time. We're forced to slow down because of traffic near LAX, and I hit the steering wheel out of frustration. Glancing over at Leah, I notice she doesn't look too well. "Are you okay? You're looking a little pale."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," she says, breathing in and out slowly. "When we get to the terminal, you need to get out of the car and into that building as fast as possible. I'll take care of the car. Call me once you find her, and I'll pick you up again in the same place. Okay?"

"You know how I feel about other people driving my cars," I respond, frowning.

"We don't have any other options," she replies, sighing. Sarcasm fills her voice as she continues. "Or if you want to be stubborn about it, then we can always let your precious car be towed away. How does that sound?"

"Fine, you can drive it," I concede grudgingly.

"Really?" Leah asks, surprised. "Wow, you must really like her."

"You have no idea," I mumble too low for Leah to hear me, seeing Bella in my mind. Eventually we pull up near the terminal, and I hope with all my heart that we've made it in time.

"Remember to call me after you have found her, so I can meet you back here!" Leah yells as I shut the car door behind me.

I run through the sliding doors and quickly check to see if her flight has left yet. Relief washes over me as I see it hasn't, and I head towards check in. After scanning the queue thoroughly, I realize she must be waiting to board her flight. Fortunately, I listened to Leah back at the house; the only way for me to get to her now is if I buy a ticket. Not wasting any time finding my way to the right counter, I look toward the Heavens when I notice the line of people. It's hard to describe how difficult it is to stand here, knowing that Bella is nearby with only rules and regulations separating us. On the bright side, I am relieved that no one appears to have recognized me yet. As the line moves forward, the old man in front of me notices how jumpy I am.

"Everything all right, son?" he asks, adjusting his jacket.

I stare at him momentarily before answering him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Or I will be after I get a ticket."

He nods knowingly. "A special lady in your life, am I right?"

"I guess you could say so," I reply, rubbing the back of my neck. _How could he possibly know that?_

"I made the mistake of not going after the love of my life once," he says, looking into the distance.

"She's not…" I start uncomfortably, but he interrupts.

"The year was 1953." The line moves forward, but he's lost in a tale of his youth. There's just a woman in front of him, and I wish I could just grab a ticket and go. While she's being helped, he continues with his story. I'm not really paying attention, since my mind is filled with anxiety over whether I'll make it in time or not.

"Next, please," the woman behind the counter calls out.

"Go ahead," the old man says, smiling. "Get that ticket and do what I should have done all those years ago."

I stare at him, stunned. Suddenly, I feel bad for not paying more attention to his story. "Thank you so much," I reply sincerely, shaking his hand.

"You're welcome," he responds. "Now hurry up. You don't want to miss her."

Still a little surprised, I smile at him and step up to the counter. The woman behind it looks up from her computer screen and her eyes widen. "One first class ticket to Seattle, please," I say, ignoring her blatant staring. It's not hard to guess that she has recognized me.

"For the ten o'clock flight?" she asks after collecting herself. I nod in reply. "Okay, but you'll have to hurry. Check in is almost closing."

Handing her my ID and credit card, she starts typing on her computer. I hear a child's voice behind me and turn around. Standing next to the old man is a boy about eight years old. After saying goodbye to him, the boy runs back to where his parents are standing. "I was here visiting my grandchildren," the old man explains. "My grandson always wants to say goodbye one last time."

"You got married after what happened?" I ask, curious.

"Yes, I did," he replies, the sadness of a memory lingering in his eyes. "Lucille was more than I ever could have hoped for, and I loved her dearly until the day she died. But that doesn't mean you forget the one that got away."

His words cause a strange reaction within me—like I just got punched in the gut. It feels like I'm missing something important right in front of me, and I wish I knew what. I focus on the situation at hand as the woman behind the counter hands me the ticket, storing whatever just happened away for later evaluation.

With a nod in the old man's direction, I head toward the "Check in" counter. After that, I make it through security and make my way toward the boarding gate. By the time I get there, a voice is announcing over the intercoms that the flight is now boarding. I show my boarding pass before walking through the tunnel and onto the plane. A flight attendant tries to direct me to my seat, but my eyes are already scanning the people in front of me. I find Bella sitting on the right, looking out a window. Rushing over to her, I keep in mind that we need to get off the plane before it departs. The first thing I notice as I get closer is the tissue in Bella's hand.

"Bella?" I question, standing in the small passage way.

Her head shoots up in my direction, and I can see she's been crying. "Edward? What are you doing here?" she asks, stunned.

"I'll explain later," I reply hurriedly. "Right now, we have to get off this plane."

"Crap! I've seen this movie, and I don't make it to the sequel!" I hear someone yell. Turning around, I see it's an overweight woman dressed rather eccentrically. In her haste to get up and grab her belongings from the overhead compartment, the woman's rather large posterior bumps me into the empty seat next to Bella. The woman grabs her baggage and is out of there before anyone can say anything.

I look back at Bella and grab both her hands in mine, leaning closer. "Come with me, please," I beg with a sense of desperation I can't explain.

"What about my luggage? It has to be in the cargo hold by now," she responds, still appearing shocked that I'm actually here.

"We'll take care of that. What do you say?" Staring deeply into her eyes, I can see the conflict raging inside them. It leaves me speechless. Not even for a second have I stopped to consider the possibility that maybe she would say no. Then her words from last night hit me: she said this is a chapter she wants to close. The silence drags on, and my fear that she's going to say no escalates. Never mind whether we're going to make it off the plane in time. "Please, Bella. Will you come with me?" I try again.

~~}*{~~

As we head back to my house, I still can't believe it. There was a moment that I actually thought she was going to say no. I glance to my right and see Bella staring out the window. It's hard to pin-point the emotions on her face, and I find her silence frustrating. She hasn't spoken a word since she said okay on the plane. And that's all she said. One word and I felt like I could breathe again. It might sound pathetic, but it's true.

Looking in the rearview mirror, I see Leah gripping her phone even tighter while gesturing wildly in frustration. She's trying to arrange a private jet for Bella and me to fly to Las Vegas for the challenge. Focusing back on the road, I think about the paparazzi that were waiting for us outside the terminal. We spotted them before exiting, and I told Bella to put on her sunglasses; those flashing lights can be blinding. Luckily, Bella had the pair I gave her in her handbag. After calling Leah, it took the help of airport security to reach the car. Websites and magazines love those kinds of pictures, and I don't think Bella realized until then what it's like on the other side of them.

We leave the airport traffic behind us, and I tell Bella everything Leah said to me. As Bella hears the reason why I came after her, a hurt look flashes over her face before she quickly hides it. It might have been my imagination, but I'm sure I saw it. With that thought, I glance over at her again. I have no idea what she's thinking and I can't help but feel concerned.

Taking my hand off the steering wheel, I place it on Bella's thigh and give it a soft, comforting squeeze. Leah suddenly has a cough fit, but I ignore her. "Are you okay?" I ask Bella.

She places her hand on top of mine before turning to look at me. "Yeah, don't worry. I'm just trying to process everything," Bella replies, taking a deep breath. "One moment I was preparing myself for my life back in Forks, and the next you were standing in front of me."

I can't explain why, but the memory of the seconds I waited for her response causes my chest to contract painfully. Feeling the need to hold onto her somehow, I turn my hand over and lace my fingers through hers. "I'm glad you're staying," I admit softly, keeping my eyes fixed on the road.

"Me, too," Bella whispers, staring out the window. She rubs her free hand over the back of mine, and I glance at her before looking down at our joined hands. Her hand travels halfway up my forearm in an almost… _loving _manner. She appears a million miles away, so I'm not sure whether the caress is a conscious decision or not. When traffic forces me to slow down, I reluctantly pull my hand free to shift gears.

Clearing her throat uncomfortably to remind us that she's still in the car, Leah says, "Everything has been arranged. You just need to pack a bag, and I'll take the two of you to the airstrip." Looking in the rearview mirror, the message in Leah's eyes is as clear as day: _I don't know what's going on between you two, but don't you dare hurt her._

"After we get back, I'll need to contact the airline about my luggage," Bella says.

"That won't be necessary," Leah responds. "I'll take care of everything. With a little luck, everything will be unpacked and in your closet by the time you two get back."

"No!" Bella exclaims, sounding panicked. My head shoots in her direction, and I almost don't see the car in front of me braking. Fortunately, I spot an opening and we narrowly avoid an accident. Looking in my side mirror, I see smoke coming from under the old, light yellow car's hood.

"Is everyone okay?" I ask, quickly looking over at Bella. It's strange, but I feel a need to make sure she's not hurt. I quickly assess her from head to toe, and I'm relieved that she appears to be fine.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bella responds, pushing her hair away from her face. "And you?"

I nod in reply before looking at Leah in the rearview mirror. "Don't worry, it's going to take a lot more to get rid of me," Leah says, smiling reassuringly.

"What were you saying before?" I ask, shooting a glance in Bella's direction. My eyes quickly return to the road, but I can see in my peripheral vision that she's not sure what I'm talking about. However, the confusion on her face is quickly replaced with understanding.

"I don't want to bother anyone, that's all," Bella says, smiling sheepishly.

"No, it's no bother! I can take care of everything. I don't mind," Leah insists, causing Bella to look a little stressed for some reason.

"Okay, but only if you're sure," Bella concedes. "No one has to unpack anything though! I'll do it when we get back. That way I'll know where everything is."

Leah looks at me in the rearview mirror before responding. "Uh… Okay, if that's what you want."

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful," Bella says hurriedly. "I really appreciate it. It's just…"

"No, it's fine. I guess I can see your point," Leah interrupts, but doesn't sound too sure to me. If I'm being honest, I'm also getting the feeling that something is going on. However, it's none of my business, so I don't say anything.

"I was wondering," Bella starts, touching her arm self-consciously. "What am I going to do in the meantime?"

A thought comes to mind, and it provides a very attractive image. "There are always my shirts," I respond, smiling mischievously.

_Now there's an idea, _I think, shifting in my seat. Knowing me as well as she does, Leah guesses what's going through my mind and slaps me on my upper arm.

"W-Why would you say something like that?" Bella asks, sounding terrified. "What do you know?"

"What do I know about what?" Frowning, I briefly look at her before returning my focus to the road. _What is she talking about?_

"The shirt," she quickly responds. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Well, shit, Bella. It was a joke," I reply, wondering what the hell just happened. "I didn't mean anything by it."

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice she suddenly looks very relieved for some reason. Her reaction isn't doing my ego any favors. _Why does the thought of wearing my clothes bother her so much? _I wonder, feeling angry at myself for caring at all.

~~}*{~~

We landed in Las Vegas a little while ago, and a limousine is taking Bella and me to the hotel. I watch Bella with fascination as she stares out the window. She seems cautiously excited, and I can't blame her. The goodbye from this morning is still fresh in our minds, and I don't even want to think about the possibility of facing that again next Tuesday.

_You never forget the one that got away, _I think, remembering the old man at the airport's words. He thought I was chasing after Bella because of what she means to me. Why is a part of me reluctant to immediately discard that thought? Why can't I forget the fleeting look of hurt on Bella's face?

Feeling my eyes on her, Bella turns in my direction. "What?" she asks with a rosy glow on her cheeks.

No matter how hard I try, I can't stop myself from smiling at her. "Nothing," I respond, shaking my head slightly. "I'm just glad you're here."

A wide smile spreads across her face and my mouth is quick to reciprocate. There's no denying the spark between us. I know we should probably talk about the argument this morning after the kiss, but all I can think about is what it felt like kissing her. My gaze briefly lowers to her lips, and as I look up again, I can feel the atmosphere has intensified significantly. We finally break eye contact when the driver announces that we're nearing the hotel.

"Remember that we're supposed to meet Max in his suite before having lunch with the other contestants," I say to Bella, trying to distract myself. Leah informed us about the meeting with Max and when our flight leaves tomorrow just before we left. Judging by the fact that my phone isn't ringing off the hook, I think it's safe to say that Alice and Rosalie don't know yet that we're back on the show.

After arriving at the hotel, we check in, receive our keycards, and are told to meet Max in his suite as soon as possible. While the bellboy takes my luggage up to my room, Bella and I deliberate over whether we should settle in first or go see Max. In the end, we decide on the latter.

As the elevator doors close behind us and it starts moving, Bella loses her footing and falls against my side. My reflexes don't let me down and I reach out to steady her. She rights herself, mumbles an apology, and puts some distance between us. Distance that I'm suddenly all too aware of. The atmosphere feels charged and I struggle to ignore it. My breathing unconsciously becomes shallower, and I'm relieved as we reach Max's floor. Forcing myself to think of the meeting ahead, Bella and I walk down the hallway towards Max's room. I suspect that he wants to make sure there are no hard feelings and that we'll sign the new contracts once they've been drawn up.

Half an hour later, Bella and I leave Max's suite after receiving confirmation about the reason why we're back on the show. Max basically repeated what Aro told Leah, and I was right about him sucking up. He had a big-ass smile on his face from the moment he opened the door to the moment he closed it behind us again. His cheeks must hurt from all that grinning.

The elevator's doors close behind us again, and I press the button to our floor before taking a step back. The same tension instantly arises again, causing a certain thought to cross my mind: _I wonder how far our rooms are apart?_

My body's reaction to that thought causes me to swift my weight from one foot to the other, forcing my thoughts in another direction. I don't want to make Bella uncomfortable, but the loaded atmosphere is hard to ignore. Glancing in her direction, I catch her staring at me. Whether she knows it or not, Bella is much too beautiful for her own good; she's hard to resist.

After a few seconds, Bella looks away and focuses on the floor, gently gnawing on her lower lip. _Not helping, _I think, trying to calm the situation. It would be a very bad idea to press the stop button and lose my control with her in this elevator. I'm not saying it wouldn't be great, but there's the security camera to consider. Besides, there's no way things will go _that _far even if I press the button; I won't let it. The last thing I want is to mess whatever this is up. I may not be sure of the full extent of what I'm feeling for her yet, but I know that Bella isn't just another woman to me.

I breathe a sigh of relief as the elevator comes to a stop and the doors open. Almost a little too quickly, I rush out of the confined space and try to steer my thoughts in another direction. Bella follows me down the hallway, and the next moment something surprising happens. Coming to a stop in front of the same door, and I stare down at Bella in confusion. However, as we both reach out with our cards towards the handle, everything falls into place.

Back when we checked in, the woman told me my room number and handed me a keycard. We were a few feet away when she called Bella back. I couldn't believe I forgot about Bella's room and key, but I thought it was probably due to the unexpected turn of events this morning. The woman also handed Bella a card and said something with a smile. Thinking about it now, the woman did look very insincere. I realize _now_ that she was probably envious.

_Oh, hell no! _I scream inside my head. There's _no _way I'll make it through the night in the same room as Bella. I'm not made of steel. A few seconds in the elevator without even touching her is enough to send my blood rushing in another direction. Trying to gauge Bella's reaction, I slowly turn to look at her. She pushes her hair back and momentarily rests her hand on her head. She's a little pale, and no doubt as surprised as I am.

"Why don't we talk about this inside?" I suggest, opening the door. Her right hand is still holding out her keycard, ready to slide it into the slot. I lead her inside and close the door behind us. Turning around, it's crystal clear that the network is definitely trying to make sure we sign the new contract. I've stayed in this suite before, so I know for a fact that it's $30 000 a night.

Bella briefly looks at the view before nervously staring in the bedroom's direction. With her normal blush present, Bella twiddles her thumbs while desperately trying to avoid making eye contact. Though I'm slightly amused by her reaction, I have to admit that Bella certainly knows how to keep a guy's ego in check. I can't imagine any of the other women I've been involved with reacting this way at the prospect of sharing a room with me.

"Look, Bella," I start, taking a step in her direction. "If you want, I can sleep on the couch."

"No, no, I can't let you do that." Bella shakes her head vehemently. "I'll just go downstairs and hear if they have another room available. If not, I'll take the couch."

_I can't say I'm particularly fond of that idea_, I think, keeping my gaze on her. "The network is paying for the rooms, so I assume the one room thing is part of the show."

"_Ooh_," she replies, placing a hand self-consciously on her neck while crossing the other arm over her mid-section. "I guess you're right."

"So what's it going to be?" I ask, watching her carefully as she weighs her options.

"I don't want to offend you, but this is all new to me," Bella responds shyly. "Apart from the past week, I've never slept over at a guy's house or anything like that before. Well, I did sleep over at Jake's, but that doesn't count because we were kids. So I'd be…"

"How old were you?" I interrupt.

"Seven or eight," she replies hesitantly, looking unsure why I asked in the first place. "Anyway, my point is I would be lying if I said I'm not a little uncomfortable, but I'll deal with it." She pauses, folding her arms over her chest. "Maybe we should meet the others for lunch and sort out the sleeping arrangements later."

"Sure, if that's what you want," I reply, nodding.

"Um, I'll be right back," Bella says, placing her handbag on the table behind the couch. "I just quickly want go to the bathroom before we leave."

Hearing the door close, I walk over to the large floor to ceiling windows and stare out over the city. A minute or two later, I hear a sound coming from behind me and turn around. Bella's phone is ringing in her handbag, and I'm not sure whether I should get it or not; it could be Bella's dad wanting to know what's going on. After we arrived at the house, she called him to let him know that he no longer needed to pick her up at the airport. However, her dad didn't answer, so Bella just left a voice message before calling a friend, Angela, in hope of stopping him in time. Much to Bella's surprise, Angela told her that the guy she punched was getting her at the airport and not her dad. I couldn't believe Bella was expected to be in the same car as him for hours. The thought alone was enough to cause my temper to flare up, and Bella didn't look too pleased about it herself. Then Angela offered to let the guy know it was no longer necessary to pick Bella up. Honestly, if it was up to me, the guy could have waited until next year for her to arrive.

I stare at Bella's handbag with apprehension as the ringing stops, only to immediately start again. The closed bathroom door is visible from where I'm standing, and I don't know what's keeping Bella. I glance at it once more before making up my mind. With the intention to only let the person know that she's not available right now, I sigh and walk over toward the table. My suspicion that it's her dad is confirmed as I look at her phone's screen. Feeling a little nervous for some reason, I press the green button.

"Hello," I answer it. In reply, the other end of the line is quiet for a second or two.

"Um… Who's this? Why do you have my daughter's phone?" I hear the worried response.

"Mr. Sw…" _No, wait. Don't mess up the first time you speak to him._ "Chief Swan, this is Edward speaking. How are you, Sir?"

_No, that doesn't sound pretentious at all, _I think sarcastically.

The silence over the line is deafening. "Edward? You're the boy my daughter is living with?"

"I'm not exactly a boy, Sir." _Shit! That doesn't sound so good._ "I mean, yeah, that's right."

"Where is she?" he curtly replies. "Where are you two exactly? One moment she's coming home, and the next I hear she's staying in Los Angeles with you!"

"We're currently in Las Vegas, Sir," I respond, trying to remember my manners. I haven't done anything wrong, so there's no reason for him to talk to me like this. Abruptly my reputation comes to mind, causing me to inwardly sigh. "Bella isn't available right now. Can I take a message?"

"Why are you two in Vegas? And why do you have her phone?" he asks impatiently.

Keeping in mind that he's just concerned about his daughter, I take a deep breath before answering, "We're in Vegas because of the show's challenge, and Bella is currently in the bathroom. I heard her phone ringing and decided to answer it."

He swallows audibly over the phone. "I assume you're not in the lobby; the background is too quiet for that. Are you in her room?"

I need to tread carefully here; there's no way he's going to like this! Pausing for a second or two, I consider opening the door just a little and handing Bella her phone. However, I'm not a coward, and I'm not going to leave her to deal with her dad. "Yes, I'm in _our _room," I reply slowly, placing the necessary emphasis.

"What?" He starts coughing. "You're _sharing _a room? Can't that people at the show afford more than one? Hell, I _know _you can!"

"Chief Swan, I want to assure you that you have nothing to worry about. Bella is perfectly safe with me."

"Said the spider to the fly," her dad mumbles, but I hear him.

"Sir, I have no intention of hurting your daughter," I reply sincerely. "Bella's not like anyone I've ever met before, and I promise you it's not something I take for granted."

"Well, um… I'm happy to hear that," he concedes reluctantly, though he still sounds unsure. "We haven't talked before, and I'm glad I've gotten this chance to speak to you. It makes me feel a little better about her being there with you. I was—and still am—a little worried about your reputation, so just remember your promise."

"I will, don't worry," I respond with earnest. "Bella deserves respect. You don't have to worry about us sharing a room."

"I'm glad to hear that, and I'm going to hold you to it," he replies seriously. "Maybe you're not as bad as I thought you were, but you're going to have to prove to me that I can trust you."

"Of course, I understand. Thank you for giving me a chance, Chief Swan." _Why the hell do I care what he thinks of me? It's not like Bella and I are really getting married! _I run my fingers through my hair. "If you want, I can go see what's keeping her."

"She isn't showering or something, is she?" he asks suspiciously.

With a struggle, I manage to suppress the laughter threatening to escape. "Don't worry, Sir," I respond, smiling broadly. "Just hold on for a moment."

Crossing the room toward the bathroom, I raise my hand to lightly knock on the door. I hear Bella's voice coming through it and my hand stops mid-air. From what little I can make out, it almost sounds like she's giving herself a pep talk. I frown in confusion and open the door with extreme caution, hoping that she'll say if she's still busy. Poking my head in, I see Bella sitting with her back against the cabinets holding the bathroom basins. She's banging her head slightly and looks stressed out to put it mildly. Crouching down next to her, I place my hand on her shoulder and her eyes fly open.

"Edward, I…" she starts, staring at me in shock.

"We can talk later," I interrupt, handing her the phone. "Your dad wants to talk to you."

"My dad?" she whispers with urgency. "You talked to him?"

"Yeah, don't worry. It's a good thing," I reply softly, smiling.

She stares at me like I have lost my mind. "A good thing!" she exclaims in a low voice.

"Don't forget about your dad," I say, pointing at the phone.

"Hey, dad," Bella answers calmly, glaring at me. The odd combination causes me to start laughing. Getting up, I leave her to talk to her dad in privacy and head over to the bar in the sitting area. Instead of taking anything that has alcohol in it, I just grab a coke out of the mini-fridge. There's no way I'm touching alcohol while I still have to visit several wedding chapels tonight!

~~}*{~~

"What's wrong?" I ask Bella, glancing at her. We're in the elevator and on our way to the private dining room Max has reserved for lunch. Bella can't stop fidgeting, clearly nervous about something. I can only think of three possible causes: A—seeing the other contestants again, B—perhaps something her dad said to her, or C—the elevator is having the same effect on her as it does to me. I'm really hoping it's the latter and not a warning from her dad to avoid me like the plague.

"Do the other contestants know that we're back yet?" she inquires, her fingers anxiously intertwined.

"That's what you're nervous about?" I question, arching a brow. Even if one of my guesses was right, I can't help but feel a little disappointed. "It doesn't matter what they think, just ignore them."

"Did you tell the lee…?" She stops mid-sentence, blushing. "I mean, did you tell James?"

I stare down at her incredulously. "What did you just call him?"

"Sorry! It just slipped out," Bella quickly responds. "I was just wondering if you two talk a lot."

"It depends." I pause, frowning. I'm not sure what to make of the unexpected turn in the conversation. "We used to talk a lot, but things have changed since I signed on to do the show." Not to mention how strange he has been acting since the show started! He says Victoria is monitoring his calls, but that doesn't make any sense. I don't understand why he's lying about something like that.

"You don't have to explain," Bella quickly says, afraid that she's gone too far. "You don't owe me anything. I was just wondering."

"It's fine. Trust me when I say you'll know when I don't want to answer. As for your question, no, I haven't told anyone yet. There hasn't really been the time." The elevator stops and I playfully put my arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer. It's so unexpected that she loses her balance and falls against me. With her head resting on my chest, close to my shoulder, I look down at her and smile. "Come on."

Bella doesn't make a move to place hers around me, causing her to walk a bit awkwardly. A crooked smile appears on my face as I reach behind me, take her arm, and place it around my waist. She looks up at me with a hesitant smile, and I find it peculiar how right it feels holding her so close.

"You know, I was wondering…" Bella trails off, sounding nervous.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"Does this mean Sunday's lunch with your parents is back on?"

"Yeah, I guess it does," I reply, pulling her even closer to silently convey that everything will be all right.

We approach the frosted glass doors of the private dining room and see two security guards standing in front of them. Checking the passes Max gave us earlier, they open the doors for us and we walk through them. Max quickly spots us and approaches with a broad smile.

"I haven't told any of them yet, so they're going to be very surprised," Max says, falling into step on my other side. His words have barely left his mouth before an ear-piercing scream cuts through the air.

"Ahh! What are you two doing here?" Alice screams excitedly. She comes running toward Bella and me at such a pace that you forget she's wearing heels. Alice throws her arms around both our necks, not letting the height difference get in her way. I'm sure Bella would've been flat on her back if I didn't have my arm around her.

"We got called back," I reply as she lets go. "They said something about being a wild card."

"Yes! It's great to see you guys!" Emmett exclaims, hugging Bella before greeting me with a handshake/ half-hug. He continues with a smile as he points at Rosalie. "It's been difficult to deal with this one since we left this morning."

"I heard that," Rosalie says, hitting his arm. She turns toward us, and it's rather funny to watch her expression morph from irritation to happiness in a split-second. "I'm really happy you two made it. Alice in particular should be happy, since this will make it easier to move on from what happened this morning."

Alice laughs uncomfortably as Rosalie glares at her. Looking around, I notice a few open mouths and also a few frowns; some are clearly not happy with this development. Caius and Jane look like they're about to faint. They are utterly speechless and appear scared for some reason. Victoria glances at us with a bored expression before returning her focus to the brochures in her hands. Whatever those brochures are about, it's causing James to look longingly at the champagne bottles standing on the table. The cameramen are also here, and I immediately feel my mood plummet because that means Mike is around here somewhere.

"That reminds me, Edward," Max starts, noticing me looking at the cameramen. "There was a problem with your cameraman. Apparently he isn't allowed to leave LA. Anyway, your backup will be standing in for him until that matter has been resolved. I believe you met him briefly the day Bella arrived. Remember Will?"

"Yeah, I remember Will," I respond, _very_ happy that Mike isn't here.

"Well, I hope that the new arrangement suites you," Max replies with an uneasy smile.

"Yeah, it's not a problem," I say as an idea takes form in head. Perhaps the new contract should state that Will remains our permanent cameraman. The more I think about it, the more I like the idea.

I look down at Bella and quickly notice that her nervousness hasn't improved at all. My hand travels from her shoulder and down her back before settling on her hip. I firm my grip momentarily, just enough for her to look up and smile at me in acknowledgement. When Max asks us to go stand by our assigned seats, my hand merely moves from her hip to her lower back. Our place cards are blank, and I realize it was left like that on purpose to create a dramatic entry. Before we sit down, Max tells us to open the boxes sitting on our plates. The men's boxes contain a map with stars on it, and the women's a Polaroid camera and two wedding rings.

"There are roughly fifty chapels in Las Vegas, and most are located between the Strip and downtown. It's up to you how many you hit," Max says with obvious excitement. "The stars mark the more famous chapels. All you have to do is take a picture with the person who performs the ceremony. Please keep in mind that you _must _wear the rings provided and they _must _be visible in the shot. Are there any questions?"

With a hopeful light in his eyes, James clears his throat. "Is there a mandatory number we must at least hit? Like say for instance someone gets food poisoning and can't make it, will that couple be disqualified?"

We all turn to stare at Victoria as she literally _growls _at him. Suddenly, her expression changes and I start to wonder about James' stories. Maybe he isn't so crazy after all. "I'm sorry I doubted you even for a second, darling. You just want to make sure nothing ruins our day, right?" she asks with a sweet, yet extremely creepy, voice. He doesn't answer her. Instead, the longing look returns as he stares at the champagne.

"If a couple fails to participate due to unforeseeable circumstances, they will simply not be eligible for immunity. However, since this falls under the 'Obligations' clause in your contract, I would not advise the couples to all pass on the challenge. The result of breaching the contract is a steep fine," Max says sharply, shifting his gaze from one couple to another. As his eyes sets on Bella and me, Max plasters a fake smile on his face, undoubtedly still very afraid that we won't sign. He returns his focus to all of the contestants and continues. "So if one couple doesn't show, it's not the end of the world. But if none of you show up… Let's just say it won't be pretty. Is that clear?"

We all nod in response, but no one looks particularly impressed, especially Emmett. We're here to do the challenge after all, so a warning isn't really necessary. Chelsea and Austin is the last couple to arrive, and Rachel informs them on all that they've missed. The lunch is buffet style, and shortly after, the hotel staff enters and places the food on a long table.

_It's a g__ood thing Mike isn't here, _I think dryly. If he was, there would be nothing left for the rest of us.

The cameramen are free to eat the food, but the table is only set for Max, Rachel, and the twenty-four contestants. Even though the lunch is being filmed, the atmosphere is still somewhat comfortable and conversations quickly form between the contestants. Everyone starts helping themselves, and Bella takes my plate out of my hand with a slight pink on her cheeks. Asking me to tell her what I want, she starts fixing both our plates, It might be my imagination, but it almost feels like there's a double meaning there.

Taking my assigned seat that's near the middle of the table, Bella sits on my right and Rosalie on my left. Judging by the expression on her face, Rosalie is not happy that James is sitting across from her with Victoria on his right. Rosalie appears to have an even harder time controlling herself as Victoria starts talking to her like they're old friends. Taking out her phone, Victoria plays her an instrumental song. The track isn't high quality, so it's a little hard to make out. The song is half-way through before she presses stop.

"I heard it on the radio once and just had to record it." Just as James takes a rather large mouthful of his salad, Victoria continues enthusiastically. "Since we're already here, I thought that perhaps James and I could renew our vows. I really want to walk down the aisle to this song." Between James who's choking and Victoria that sounds like an escaped mental patient, no one is sure whom to look at. Hitting him roughly on his back, Victoria whispers something to James that sounds like, "Breathe! You're not making a widow out of me!"

Trying to hide her laughter, Rosalie takes a sip of her water. "I think the name you're looking for is _Time To Say Goodbye_."

"What?" Victoria asks, momentarily forgetting about James choking next to her.

Emmett is desperately trying to hold back his laughter. Keeping a straight face, Rosalie places her hand on his arm, silently telling him to hold on for just a little longer. "I recognize the song you played on your phone. It's called _Time To Say Goodbye_."

"That's perfect!" James exclaims, trying to catch his breath. Giving him a death glare, Victoria whispers something too low for any of us to hear. Whatever it is, it causes him to quickly continue. "I just want you happy, and since you like the song…"

"That's in the past. I hate it now," she says through her teeth, narrowing her eyes at him. She resumes eating like nothing happened, and we all look at each other. There's no denying the fact that there's something very wrong with Victoria. We're all more than a little freaked out, and the atmosphere around the table can be cut with a knife. That is until Rosalie airs her opinion.

"Every dog has its day," she mutters, desperately trying not to laugh aloud.

It's no secret that Rosalie can't stand James, along with most people I know, so her comment comes as no surprise. However, I am a little stunned when I hear a sound coming from my right, only to see Bella struggling to suppress her laughter.

"What goes around, comes around," Alice whispers, laughing softly. "Fate—one, James—zero."

I stare at her where she's sitting diagonally across from Bella. If I can hear her, then James can hear her. Seeing my stare, Alice just shrugs before raising the glass to her lips. I almost get the feeling she's toasting to his misfortune. James presses his lips firmly together, pretending he doesn't hear the laughter and whispers around him.

A few minutes later, everyone decides to meet downstairs in the bar at seven before we head out. We're in agreement that it's probably going to be a late night for all of us. Collin mentions that not even that will be enough to give him a peaceful night's rest, since he always struggles to fall asleep the first night in a new place. As he says he'll probably have to get mild sleeping pills from the pharmacy, James gets an evil grin on his face. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what he's thinking: James is going to make sure Victoria isn't awake for the challenge.

I feel a light tapping on my arm and turn to look at Bella. She gestures with her eyes in James' direction before looking pointedly at me. Quickly realizing that she also made the connection, I nod slightly. "If he does what we think he's going to do, it wouldn't be right, Edward," she whispers.

"Look, if anyone starts asking questions, we'll say we don't know anything," I reply softly, much too low for anyone else to hear. "We simply have our suspicions, nothing concrete."

"What if he does something to her?" Bella asks urgently, her brow furrowed. "Have you considered that?"

"He wouldn't," I reply, frowning. "I've known him for a long time."

"Exactly!" she exclaims in a hushed tone. "That's why I'm asking how you can be so sure!"

My brow arches in disbelief at what she's implying. "Are you saying…?"

"Edward, I might not know James personally, but it's clear to almost everyone the guy wouldn't know what is morally right even if it hits him in the face," she says with a grim tone. "Would you be able to live with yourself if he harms her in anyway? Even if it's accidentally? She might not be all there, if you know what I mean, but that doesn't mean she deserves to get hurt." My silence is all she needs before continuing. "I thought so."

Heidi, who's sitting two seats down on Bella's right, starts talking to her, and it's a while before Bella briefly looks at me again. However, I steal glances at her every now and again, going over our conversation in my mind. Bella has taken the wind out of my sails with this one. I'm used to people I know not liking James, but this is different. Bella is right; it's wrong to drug Victoria just because James wants to get out of the challenge.

For the rest of the lunch, I'm quieter than usual and even Alice notices. She asks me if I'm feeling all right, and I tell her the toned down version—I have a lot on my mind. In reality, it's that and so much more. I can feel Bella's worried glances, but I can't bring myself to look at her. After all that has happened this morning and recently, I feel exhausted.

Dessert is separate from the buffet table, and before the staff can bring it in, I get up and excuse myself, saying that I have some stuff to take care of. Max tries to convince me to stay, but I remain adamant. Pushing my chair back in, I turn away from the table but stop when I feel a hand on my arm.

"Yes, thank you for lunch, but we have to get going," Bella says, also getting up. I open my mouth to say that she can stay, but she shakes her head slightly. Her eyes conveying a silent message: _Don't even think about it. I'm coming with you._ I'm surprised by the determination radiating from them.

As the elevator's doors close behind us, Bella takes my hand in both of hers. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just have a lot think about." I smile reassuringly at her, softly squeezing her hands. "Plus we didn't get a lot of sleep last night," I add.

A blush colors her cheeks, but her gaze doesn't waver from mine. "I'm sorry if I seemed out of line back there, but I had to say something."

"It's not that, Bella," I respond, extracting my hand from hers. Leaning back against the wall, I run my fingers over my face and through my hair. "When I signed on for this show, Aro gave me a list of do's and don'ts to help improve my public image. It just finally hit me that I have more reevaluating to do than I thought."

"If you don't mind me asking, reevaluating what?" she questions, her brow furrowed.

"I've had to make a lot of changes in my life. Where I'm seen, who I'm seen with… But that doesn't mean _I _have changed," I reply honestly, our eyes locked. "Then you came along. It's hard to explain, but it's different with you. You're not afraid to tell me when I'm wrong." I pause for a moment, feeling the gravity of what I'm about to say next. "So among other things, I have to think about the fact that I seem to need you more in my life than this show needs us."

* * *

**End Notes:**

What do you think? There's a lot going on in this chapter. Among other things, Edward made that promise to Charlie pretty hastily considering what he thought minutes before. And then there's the ending! I'd love to hear you thoughts on this chapter! Feel free to message me anytime. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. :) As always, thanks for the incredible support!

Twitter: StarlightPixie **~*~ **ADifferentForest: PixieRose **~*~ **Twilighted: RoseInTheTwilight

Until next time,

Pixie


	19. Reveal

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

Hey, everyone! I hope you're all doing well. Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter. I want to thank you for the continued support and your patience. Also, thank you to everyone who Favorite Author, Author Alert, Favorite Story and Story Alerted me. From the bottom of my heart, thank you so much to everyone who has recommended this story.

Thank you to Twilighter2012, Pfarrell, Hcribley, MillieD, Siledubh, PrincessJustine, Alc1002, dohagrl, AurellaCullen, Poohbabesamoi22, Wickedfastreader, BellaC874, Devadasi7, Epic16, Ladybugcullen, Walmartchick, Kaybrans, Tulips at Twilight, ADADancer, Nightline, DutchGirl01, LiLi82, Bananafox, Nessa1178, LiaMissPia, Djsmommie, Kembie, Kalgirl30, Daisy Grace, Tcrew, Elara420, Maganda. angels, IamRuthless, Lillinna, Mrs. O'Shea, Fvprosey, Grabadietcoke, iWantMyLion, Arocora, Missbe93, YellowFlowers1922, Annnicw17, Roxnroll, Albesca Callimir, Twi-Holoic68, Biotech-gurl, DifferentialEquation, Chelle77, Veronique24, Sue. Alex, -xXx 'M' NaMeS RoCk xXx- Sammycullen5, xHi-i'm-Bethx, Tone death, x-rayLady, Sweetmomma75, hughetta82, Werewolfworldgirl, BoysInBooksAreAlotBetter, Shinetheway, Twilights.t.A.t.u, .Cheekie Tinks., LadyTwiLover, Mrs. Pixie. Cullen, NextChapter, _BlueJess_, badkids3, angelari7, velvetWhispers, RandyWriter, Smande, and NYtoLAGirlyx3 for reviewing! I truly appreciate it.

About this chapter: Even though I knew exactly what needed to happen in it, it still took a while to write. The reason is that this is a big chapter, both in word count and what takes place in it. It's appropriately named _Reveal_. Because of the importance of this chapter, I've been obsessing over it; I wanted to make sure that it's right. We're switching back to Bella's POV in this chapter, so sit back and enjoy. I hope you like it!

See you at the bottom...

Pixie

* * *

**_Previously on When The Lights Call..._**

_As the elevator's doors close behind us, Bella takes my hand in both of hers. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just have a lot think about." I smile reassuringly at her, softly squeezing her hands. "Plus we didn't get a lot of sleep last night," I add._

_A blush colors her cheeks, but her gaze doesn't waver from mine. "I'm sorry if I seemed out of line back there, but I had to say something."_

_"It's not that, Bella," I respond, extracting my hand from hers. Leaning back against the wall, I run my fingers over my face and through my hair. "When I signed on for this show, Aro gave me a list of do's and don'ts to help improve my public image. It just finally hit me that I have more reevaluating to do than I thought."_

_"If you don't mind me asking, reevaluating what?" she questions, her brow furrowed._

_"I've had to make a lot of changes in my life. Where I'm seen, whom I'm seen with… But that doesn't mean **I** have changed," I reply honestly, our eyes locked. "Then you came along. It's hard to explain, but it's different with you. You're not afraid to tell me when I'm wrong." I pause for a moment, feeling the gravity of what I'm about to say next. "So among other things, I have to think about the fact that I seem to need you more in my life than this show needs us."_

* * *

**Chapter 19 ****~ Reveal  
**

**Bella POV –**_ May 2010_

_He needs me, he needs me, _I repeat internally over and over again, speechless. Some part of me fears that I'm hallucinating. How could _the _Edward Cullen possibly need me? I'm no more than an inexperienced, small town girl from the rainiest place in the USA. For instance, take the launch party. If it wasn't for Edward, I would've embarrassed myself big time on the red carpet. I had no clue whatsoever what I was supposed to do. Left and right, gorgeous celebrities were striking poses, and I've been prone to stage fright. With the help of the liquid courage I had in the limousine, I did the only thing I could do: I watched Edward and channeled my inner, more confident persona that usually accompanied Edward in all my dreams. Bella 1.5, if you will.

The elimination shook me to the core. I've barely gotten to know Edward in person, but my heart broke a little at the thought of never seeing him again, thus my little outburst in the car. It's only later that I realized I overreacted. While others call it being oversensitive, my mom used to say I feel too intensely. That may be true, but who wouldn't be hurt to be the first to go? Personally, my worst fears came true in that moment. I had to leave, and I wasn't ready to say goodbye to Edward yet. Honestly, I don't know if I'll ever be ready to say goodbye to him.

With my pending departure hanging over our heads, it made the moment when Edward showed me his hiding place on the roof just that much more special. Sure, it was embarrassing to talk about my experiences—or lack thereof—but it was still easy to talk to Edward. Something about him pulled me in, and I couldn't stay away even if I wanted to.

If I'm being completely truthful, I did fear fainting when Edward offered to kiss me, even more so when he started to lean in. The kiss was incredible, but the one thing that lingered in my mind was Edward's rumored out of control behavior. I say rumored because I'm still not sure how much of it is true. I don't think it's as bad as the press makes it out to be, but over the past week, little things have slipped through. In the back of my mind, I kept wondering what I would see online or in magazines after I left. Because of those thoughts, I snapped like a twig when he made the comment about how he wouldn't need reassurance if I was someone else. Shock doesn't really cover what I felt when I realized that I had hit him. Fear of a nervous breakdown might be closer to the truth.

Like the way it started, the rest of the night turned out to be an emotional ride. When I heard about someone flying all over in search of books, it hit me that I was going back to nothing. In the luck department, I had hoped that this show was my big break. I should've expected it to backfire; at the risk of sounding like a pessimist, life rarely works out for me. Nevertheless, Edward didn't deserve my anger and momentary bitterness. My heart hurt as I stood there in the library, but I was grateful that Edward didn't appear to have heard what I said as he left. I didn't need further embarrassment.

I couldn't contemplate leaving things the way they were, but I had no idea how to fix it. With tears running down my face, I left the room with a sense of resignation. Then my foot caught on something and I stumbled. Regaining my balance, I looked down and saw his shirt. I bent down and picked it up without a second thought. As I held it, I couldn't bring myself to put it back down. Instead, my gaze switched between my room and the floor. Never before in my life had I stolen anything, so I couldn't believe that I was actually considering it. However, I wanted more than just my memories and the pictures taken to remember this time by. So I did a very uncharacteristic thing and took the shirt. I folded it neatly, hid it at the bottom of my suitcase, before getting under the covers.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fall asleep. My mind was too busy analyzing everything. A while later, as I lay on my side and stared out the window, music reached my ears. Realizing that it must be Edward, I listened carefully as he slowly composed a beautiful melody. Tears ran silently down my cheeks as my heart ached for him. He felt so close, yet so far away. I didn't want to remember my last night that way, so I got up and headed into the bathroom to wash my face. It took eye drops and a little makeup, but at least I looked presentable again. With a deep breath, I descended the stairs and followed the sound. I stood there in the doorway to the music room, just watching him. He truly was a stunning sight.

After our talk, there are no words to describe how I felt when he pulled me back. His arm wrapped around my waist, leaving me breathless. The sensation of his lips left me lightheaded, and things quickly spiraled out of control from there. I'm not sure where things would've stopped if we hadn't fallen of the bench. Would we have stopped? Would _Edward _have stopped? If I'm being honest, that thought makes me want to dig a hole and hide in it for the rest of my life. It's not the undeniable spark between Edward and I that I'm afraid of, or the fact that it's slowly intensifying, but rather the possibility of being rejected again.

However, I'm getting ahead of myself.

When my alarm went off, I could've sworn that I had just closed my eyes. I felt the lack of sleep urge me deeper under the covers, but the sight of my suitcases caused reality to come crushing down. After dragging myself through my morning routine, I packed my toiletries. That's when I heard a door slam, followed by Leah's voice. Wondering what was going on, I turned the doorknob but was surprised to find it locked. Though Alice probably had good intentions, I have no idea what went through her mind when she did that. Just like I don't understand why Mike lied about Edward hurting his feelings. I think Mike might suffer from some attention seeking disorder, so it's probably best to ignore him rather than encourage him by listening.

The kiss Edward and I later shared leaves me flushed just thinking about it. I just wish I could take back getting carried away; it hurts remembering the argument that followed. More specifically, it hurts that Edward didn't want me. He pushed me away. Sure, he said I deserved more than some—I'll rephrase—_quickie_, but all my insecurities heard was him saying no. Coming from someone I care about, rejection more than stung. It sliced through my skin and hit its target—my heart—with deadly accuracy.

Edward pulling back leaves me with so many questions. Why did he pull back? Doesn't he want me? Am I not desirable? There are also other scenarios to consider. If the time for that level of intimacy should finally arrive—and Edward doesn't pull back, hurting my pride even more—would it be the most awkward moment of my life? What would he think if he saw _me_? _Gulp_. How would I look him in the eye after he has seen… well, everything? Or worse, what if I'm terrible? I'm not sure how to deal with these fears.

Despite the argument and the rejection, saying goodbye to Edward was one of the hardest things I've ever done. Though his gifts meant the world to me, and I was more than a little curious about the contents of the envelope, the moment was greatly overshadowed. After kissing him one last time, it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest when I got in that car. Thankfully, Mike filmed the limousine leaving and didn't accompany me.

I fought back the tears, but once I was on the plane, they escaped. I knew I was leaving a piece of my heart behind, and I wondered if Edward would ever think of me again once the dust has settled. Then I heard _his_ voice. Through the shock, I wondered if I had finally lost it and was seeing things. Fortunately, I wasn't suffering from a mental breakdown and Edward really was there. However, with my mind still struggling to process the fact that Edward was on the plane, I stupidly commented on my luggage being in the cargo hold. Trust me to find a way to ruin a romantic moment.

A part of me was afraid to go with him—scared of getting hurt—but then I thought about what it would be like if I left. I could see myself getting off the plane at Sea-Tac, driving back to Forks, going on with my life… without Edward. I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave, wondering about what could've been.

It hurt me that he didn't come after me because he wanted to, but I decided to give him time. What else could I do? However, the way he touched my thigh and held my hand on the way back to the house gave me hope. We've already made a lot of progress, just the way we are. What we have already shared is more than I ever thought would happen in real life. Besides, after the previous week, who knows what the new one will bring? It has certainly surprised me so far. Not only did I get my first _real_ kiss, but I found out that I'm staying for at least another week.

There's also the situation with the room. Because of it, I have discovered that the word "sharing" has quite an impact on me. Being as inexperienced as I am, I have no idea how to deal with the anxiety and shyness that accompanies the prospect of sharing a room with Edward. My insecurities aren't helping at all, and the pep talk in the bathroom didn't do any good.

Breaking out of my reverie, my thoughts feel like they just tried to break the "Land Speed Record." My mouth feels dry, my heart is racing, and my palms feel sweaty. The elevator is counting down to our floor, and I feel like if I don't say something by the time we stop, Edward is going to retreat back behind those carefully constructed walls of his. The pressure is on, and I'm so afraid of saying something stupid and ruining everything.

_The heart wants what the heart wants, _runs through my thoughts, so I ask myself one question. _Is there anything that would make me turn away from him right now? _

"Say something," Edward begs, sounding so vulnerable that I'm ashamed for not speaking sooner. With my arms folded over my chest, almost like I'm holding myself, I look up at him and my breath hitches. There are so many emotions raging in his eyes that it feels like a glimpse through emerald green windows into his soul. I never thought I would say this, but looking into his eyes and seeing the hurt lying deep underneath, Edward appears almost… fragile. And in that moment, I have my answer.

"Please, say something." His voice is soft, yet a little rough from emotion. As Edward searches my face for any sign of what I'm feeling, a sense of finality fills me. I care deeply for Edward, and perhaps one day I'll be ready to call it by another name. Though I know what I want to say, I find it difficult to string the words together in a sentence.

I step closer and he watches me carefully. Standing on the tips of my toes, I wrap one arm around his upper back and the other around his neck. He takes a second before he responds, wrapping his arms around my waist. I press my face into his neck, needing to be closer somehow.

"I'm here, Edward. For as long as you want me to be," I whisper, my voice filled with emotion. That last sentence says it all. With it, I can feel a silent communication pass through us. From the moment our eyes met, it felt like a missing piece fell into place; the feeling of _home_. All roads have their rocky patches, but I would face and concur anything if it means returning to this feeling in his arms.

As the elevator stops, his arms briefly tighten around me before he lets go. Hand in hand, we walk down the hallway toward our room. In a strange, poetic way, it almost feels symbolic. But that might just be my romantic side at work. The door barely closes behind us before Edward places his arms around me again, hugging me tightly. Feeling the tension in his body, I don't say anything and just let him hold me. I don't know whether it has to do with his comment about not changing, or if it's about something else. All I can do is wait for him to tell me. Fortunately, he doesn't keep me in suspense for long.

"I don't even want to think about Monday," Edward says, his voice muffled by my hair. I pull back slightly and look up at him, knowing exactly what he's talking about: the elimination show. Raising one hand, Edward places it on my neck and his thumb trails along my jawline. "If we're eliminated again…"

Taking a step back, he runs his fingers through his hair and walks toward the window. I pause for a moment before crossing the room toward him. Standing next to Edward, I gaze upon his profile and see his jaw clench. I wish I could read his mind. I want to tell him that he can just ask me to stay, but then I remember the contract—leaving is part of the show. Of course, I can come back, but will he ask me to? The voice of my insecurities is strong, holding me back from talking to Edward about my fears, afraid that it would put pressure on us.

Deciding to go the lighter route, I put my hands in my back pockets and lick my lips nervously. "Well then, I guess we're just going to have to win tonight."

Turning toward me, there's a hint of his famous crooked grin visible. "It's as easy as that, hmm?"

"Or we could start a campaign. I've heard from various sources that I bake a pretty decent cupcake, so we can say one of them per vote," I reply, doing my best to sound serious. "If you want to contribute, we could add your autograph."

Keeping up the act, only the twinkle in his eyes betrays Edward's amusement. "That's a great idea. What do you think should the posters say? 'Vote for the Cullens! It's the right choice for you.' Or perhaps something like, 'Vote Cullen! Keep a puppy from mourning.'"

"Oh, that's why you want me to stay," I respond, turning to walk away. "I feel so stupid. I thought…"

Edward interrupts me by grabbing my arm, spinning me around. "No! I was just joking. You know I want you here."

My heart lights up at his words, causing my uncertainties to lose some ground. Even if I wanted to, I don't think I would be able to stop myself from smiling. "Gotcha."

For a few seconds, Edward stares at me in silence, completely taken by surprise. "Have you ever considered acting as a career?" Edward asks, smiling slowly.

Taking a few steps toward the couch, I look back over my shoulder. "Nope, I'm a terrible liar. I'm surprised you fell for it."

Edward's green eyes take on a light that causes me to swallow with difficulty. "So you think that I lie for a living. You do know you're going to pay for that, right?"

"No, that's not what I meant!" Holding my hands up, I retreat as he steps closer with a true example of a panty-dropping-smile. That, along with the light in his eyes, causes my breath to hitch and my knees fail _again. _Fortunately, the couch is behind me. I place my foot on the edge and use it as leverage to push myself further back. Leaning down, Edward grabs the back of the couch on either side of me.

_Oh crap, this is how one of my 'Edward' fantasies start, _I think, swallowing heavily.

"Say you're sorry," he demands in a low voice, staring into my eyes. Our noses are almost touching, and I don't think I've ever been more turned on in my life. This is what I meant when I said there's a difference between being controlled and wanting to be controlled. I know if I say "stop" now, this delicate, yet extremely charged, atmosphere will disappear.

As I raise my hand and place it on his cheek, I can't help but wonder what we are exactly. Whatever this is between us, we're more than friends, but we're not in a relationship. I wouldn't call us "friends with benefits" either. If Edward is expecting "benefits" down the road, then he is going to have to be patient. And until then, I'm going to have to wear a blindfold and earplugs; his eyes and voice are my undoing.

In a way, I guess I'm like an insurance policy. The guy thinks I'm there, but when the day comes, I don't pay out. Not that there has been many guys. I just know that I don't want to do _it _because it's what everyone expects. When I'm ready, I want to share that intimate moment with someone I want to remember my first time with.

_Share. _There's that word again.

Closing my eyes, I focus on the texture of his beard beneath my skin. He didn't shave this morning and it suites him. Depending on how long I'm going to be on this show, I might have to hide his razor every now and again.

I feel him lean closer. His breath is on my lips, which is a good thing; it reminds me to keep breathing. Opening my eyes, we carefully gauge each other's reaction. Sighing heavily, Edward moves and sits down next to me.

_What just happened? _I wonder, confused. _Well, this fantasy just derailed._

"I don't want to screw this up," Edward says softly, causing my head to whip in his direction.

"What are you talking about?"

Leaning forward, Edward rests his elbows on his legs before turning his head toward me. "If I kissed you now, where would that leave us?"

My brow furrows as I consider his words. Crossing my legs Indian-style, I gaze at the wood grain of the coffee table, attempting to deliberate over everything from a clear, rational point of view. Edward may want me here now, but how long will that last? No matter how much I care about Edward, or how much it hurts to think about, I know that the likelihood of us ending up together is practically zero. He could get any woman he wants, and I'm completely ordinary. He is so far out of my league that he's almost in another universe.

_I guess I've just answered my own question about whether I'm desirable or not._

Turning my head in his direction, I let my eyes travel over his features. This isn't about me and what I think of myself. What _would_ happen if he kissed me now? Where _would_ that leave us? Then it hits me like a lightning bolt. The only reason he would kiss me now is because he _wants _to! That's enough. If I'm given the choice between never seeing Edward again or taking each day as it comes _with _him, it would be no choice at all.

"I think you're overthinking things," I finally respond, my voice barely above a whisper. "We have kissed and we're fine now, aren't we? We don't know when we could be eliminated again, so maybe we should focus on today and cross that bridge when we get to it."

He looks at me incredulously. "Do you mean that?"

"Yeah, I do." Holding out my hand, Edward takes it and laces his fingers through mine. "Let's just live in the moment."

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Edward asks, smiling. "Usually it's the guy that backpedals."

"I'm not backpedaling. I'm just trying to look at this rationally." The right corner of my mouth curves up into a half smile. "Besides, have anyone every told you that you tend to brood too much?"

"Yeah, I've heard that before." He laughs softly, shaking his head slightly. Absentmindedly, Edward starts stroking the back of my hand with his thumb. "You've noticed that after only a week, hmm?"

Nodding, I sigh and rub my free hand over my face. "Can you believe that this still feels surreal? I know I'm here, yet it all feels like a vivid dream. One minute I was staring at a po…" I trail off, my eyes wide as I realize what I just said. The last time I accidentally brought up a poster, we had an argument.

"Poster. That's what you were about to say, right?"

"Sorry," I mumble, pulling my hand free.

"So how many do you have against your bedroom wall?" Edward asks, causing my gaze to shoot up at him.

"H-How do you know they're in my bedroom?" I feel like slapping my hand against my forehead. If he was just shooting in the dark, then I just confirmed it.

Edward's grin widens. The difference between his reaction on Sunday when I accidentally mentioned a poster and his reaction now is incredible. "I'm assuming that's where you shot your audition video."

"You saw that? I guess it's obvious, but I was kind of hoping you hadn't."

He sits back against the backrest, keeping his gaze fixed on me. "Why?"

Placing my elbow on the back of the couch, I rest my head against my fist and fold my legs under me. "That wasn't my finest moment. When I think about that video, I honestly have no idea why I was picked."

"You won't believe some of the shit people sent in," Edwards responds dryly. "You're video was the first one that stood out in a good way. But I'll admit that I freaked out a little on the inside after everything was finalized."

"Why? What happened?" I run over the video in my mind, trying to think of a cause. I don't think I looked _that _bad.

Edward looks back at me, seeming unsure of how to proceed. "On the day we went through the possible candidates the network had selected, after everything had been arranged, I looked up at the screen one last time. The video was paused, and that's when I noticed something behind your shoulder. It was a…"

"Poster," I interrupt, hiding my face in the crook of my elbow out of embarrassment. _How could I forget about them?_

"Exactly, that's why I thought it was all an act," Edward replies, placing his hand on my thigh. I'm not sure if it's a conscious decision or not, so I peek up at him through my lashes. "I thought the video was just a clever move to make sure you would get picked. I thought you were a shrewd, manipulative…"

"Okay, I get the picture," I interrupt again, almost feeling the amusement radiating off of him. "And I believe I already heard a version of this last night."

"Sorry," he apologizes, laughing. "Anyway, then you arrived and… I guess you knocked my feet out from under me."

"Wait, what?" I ask, raising my head. "You're just teasing me, right?"

"I'm serious. And as I got to know you, I found you more and more intriguing."

"Now I _know _you're joking!"

Turning his body toward me, Edward places his right hand on my neck. "I'm not," he says, his voice sounding a bit rough. Tracing the outer line of my lower lip, he continues. "You _are _extraordinary."

My heart rate picks up, along with my breathing. How is it possible for him to say the opposite of what I thought moments ago? It's like he read my mind. Overcome by emotion, I close my eyes and force myself to calm down. As I look at Edward again, I know that he didn't just say it as some pick-up line. He means every word. In this moment, we're taking a leap of faith. We don't know what we are or what tomorrow may bring, but we're taking this chance to see where it takes us.

Edward pauses for a moment, looking unsure. Then, very slowly, he starts to lower his face. I can hear my heart beating in my ears. Edward rests his forehead against mine and silently waits to make sure it's okay. Instead of saying anything, I turn my face up a little and our lips lock.

The intense emotion that rushes through me causes me to feel lightheaded. His lips move against mine, and a whimper escapes me before I can stop it. I feel him pull back slightly, but I don't let him get away. With the hair in the nape of his neck between my fingers, my mouth finds his again. It's the only confirmation he needs before his tongue silently asks for entrance. From the pit of my stomach to my heart, the sensation causes something to wind tighter.

His hand trails lower, down to the back of my thigh, and he pulls me closer. My back arches at the feeling, and I gasp for air. As Edward's lips leave mine, he places an open mouth kiss on my jaw, causing my breath to hitch. None of the previous kisses felt quite like this.

Gently lowering me, Edward keeps a small space between our lower halves and uses his left forearm to support his weight. His mouth finds a particular spot on my neck, causing my hand on his lower back to tighten its grip on his shirt. With his other hand grasping my hip, Edward places another kiss on my jaw before our lips lock again. The fire feels passionate and all consuming.

Edward pulls back slightly, and I open my eyes to find his questioning gaze. He sighs heavily and closes his eyes for a moment. "We should stop."

"Why?" I ask, running my fingers through his hair.

Turning his head to the left, he kisses my right forearm. "As nice as that feels, it's not helping."

"Helping what?" Frowning, I try to figure out what he's talking about. As I shift a little to get more comfortable, our lower halves come in contact and realization hits me quite literally. With cheeks resembling Rudolph's nose, I struggle to hide my smile.

_He does want me! _I scream inwardly, feeling like the Harbor Bridge scene in Sydney on New Year's when the fireworks go off. It takes a few seconds before I manage to speak. "Oh, _that_. Would it help if you think of Mike in a towel?"

Edward stares at me with raised eyebrows, momentarily speechless. "What the hell would make you say that?"

"I just wanted you to cool down," I explain, shrugging.

"Oh, believe me, I've cooled down." The light from before takes up residence in his eyes again. "Unfortunately, the image is now stuck in my mind. You're going to have to help me remove it."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" I ask, my teeth gently gnawing my lip. _Oh crap, that sounds like some serious flirting! When did my 'Women's Guide to Seduction' handbook arrive?_

"There's only one way to find out," he replies before his lips crashes against mine. Feeling his thumb under the hem of my shirt, tracing my hipbone, I lose control. I grab the bottom of his t-shirt and move it upwards. Realizing what I want, Edward stands up on his knees and pulls it over his head. The sight of his well-toned abs, chest, shoulders and arms is enough to leave me breathless. How on earth did I—Bella Swan, small town girl and candidate for "Worst Luck in the World" before last Monday—end up here?

Returning to his previous position over me, Edward smiles at me as our eyes lock. Right now, right here, I don't care what we are. I'm with him and I'm happy. For now, what more could I ask for? Charlie might not be happy about facing the fact that I'm a grownup, but in a few months, I'll be twenty-two. I need to start living, and no one makes me feel more alive than Edward.

"You okay?" Edward asks, concerned over my silence.

Smiling reassuringly at him, I lean up until our lips are almost touching. "I'm more than okay."

Before he can say anything in return, I cover his mouth with mine. Edward seems hesitant at first, but he starts letting go after realizing that I'm not questioning whether we should be doing this or not. As his hand trails from my ribs to the bend of my knee, it feels like electricity is dancing on my skin. Edward hooks my leg over his hip, and the sensation of being so close to him causes my back to arch involuntarily. For the first time in my life, I want to take it further. I'm not ready for a home run yet, but I want to feel his skin against mine. I want to take it a little further than before. As if he's reading my mind, Edward pushes my jacket off and discards it somewhere behind me.

His hands quickly find me again. Kissing me with a passion that leaves my thoughts in a blur, Edward's right hand moves from my hip up over my ribcage, effectively bunching my shirt up to just below my bra. Feeling his hand on my exposed midriff, I unconsciously dig my nails into Edward's upper back. Strangely enough, Edward doesn't seem to mind, on the contrary! It unleashes a new height of abandon between us.

The next moment, the sound of something hitting the floor rings through the air, startling us both. Edward looks up, and I move under him to also see what happened. My jacket is lying on the floor with the bottom half of a lamp miraculously still intact on top. However, the lampshade wasn't so lucky and appears bent beyond repair. The only conclusion I can come up with is that my jacket landed on it and the off-center weight slowly tipped it over.

"Oh crap, what are we going to do?" I ask, my voice trembling. Getting up, I slip my flip flops back on, though I can't remember taking them off in the first place.

"Don't worry about it. The hotel will just add it to the bill," Edward replies, also standing up. The sight of him in just his jeans and sneakers is enough to make my temperature rise. If he lived back then, Edward's appearance alone would have stopped the Ice Age. Not to mention his voice alone nearly causes me to come undone.

Averting my gaze, I start pacing while nervously biting my thumb. "Oh man, I'm barely here and I'm already damaging property."

Edward stops me by encircling my waist with his arms from behind. "You didn't do anything. I'm the one that threw your jacket."

Embracing the feeling, I place my arms over his and the fingers of our right hands intertwine. "But I'm an accomplice! I was part of the reason it was taken off in the first place."

"You know how you said I tend to brood?" Edward's mouth is so close to my temple that I can practically feel his lips move. Feeling a little incoherent, I nod and he continues. "Well, has anyone ever told you that you tend to overreact?"

My mind immediately jumps to his "misplaced" shirt—a guilty mind will do that to you. "I guess I'm a little on the edge."

"On the bright side, at least no one got hurt this time around," Edward replies, causing me to look up at him over my shoulder. Seeing my confusion, Edward smiles crookedly. "Something always happens when we kiss. The first time, you fainted; the second, you slapped me; the third, I sustained a minor injury." He pauses before finishing the list in a quieter tone. "The fourth, we got a little carried away and ended up fighting. And the fifth, I had to say goodbye to you."

Some form of silent communication passes between us as we stare at each other, and I find myself leaning back against him. Out loud, I don't know what to say. Listing how many times we've kissed is probably one of the sweetest things I've ever heard, excluding the unfortunate incidents that were also mentioned.

"How's your head feeling?" I ask, reaching up with my left hand before gently caressing the back of his head.

"It's fine, nothing to worry about," Edward replies, shrugging slightly.

"I'm glad there's no permanent damage."

Just as Edward is about to reply, someone knocks on the door, causing us to freeze. The person knocks again, and this time more fervently. "Hello? You guys there? It's me, Alice, and the rest of the gang."

"The lamp! Your shirt!" My head whips from one to the other. Breaking free from Edward's grip around me, I head for the lamp, picking his shirt up along the way. I toss it at him as I try to figure out what to do with the lamp. The top half consisting of the lampshade and bulb is very loose, so even if the shade could be fixed, it still wouldn't sit right. Following the cord beneath the rug, I rush over to the wall and unplug it. As I pick the lamp up again, there's another hard knock on the door and it slips through my hands. With the shade now thoroughly broken, and the part where the bulb goes also history, I look around for a place to hide the evidence. The closet ends up being the best option I can come up with at such short notice. Then I place the bottom half of the lamp back on the coffee table, balancing a green apple I found in the complimentary fruit and muffin basket on top.

_It will have to do_, I think, glancing at the new "artwork."

Throwing my jacket over an armrest, I run my fingers through my hair and tuck on my shirt's hem in hope that it won't look like they interrupted a make out session. Edward stares at me in surprise at what I accomplished in such a short amount of time. By the time he pulls his shirt over his head and he walks to the door, there's no sign of the moment of chaos.

I'm still checking to make sure nothing seems out of the ordinary when Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett enter the suite. Rosalie and Emmett are arguing about sleeping arrangements, and they only pause to say hello.

"Your options aren't that complicated, McCarty. Either you take the floor, the couch, or the bathtub for all I care, but you're _not _sleeping with me."

"The bathtub, hmm? Are the memories keeping you up, Rosie?" Emmett takes a step closer to her. "Is that why you're making such big deal of this? Are you afraid that you won't be able to keep your hands to yourself?"

"Stop calling me that! And that's the second time today you've brought that up _after _we agreed to not speak of it again," Rosalie says through her teeth, narrowing her eyes. "But for your information, you don't do it for me. You could sleep on top of me and it wouldn't make a difference."

"Wanna bet?"

"I never back down from a challenge."

"Oh, just kiss already. The UST is just oozing off of you," Alice interjects, gesturing theatrically.

The two immediately step away from each other, leaving a few feet between them. Brushing her hair behind her ear, Rosalie laughs uncomfortably. "You don't know what you're talking about, Alice."

"I've told you before. I _know _these things," Alice responds, her fingers brought together as if to say "perfect."

Taking in Alice's posture, a rather peculiar thought enters my mind. _Has she ever auditioned for a role in a movie as someone the hero seeks for answers? With the right costume and makeup, she'd be perfect for a role like that._

I snap out of my musings as Jasper places two boxes on the coffee table. "You forgot these in the dining room."

_Oh boy, I tell Edward we should win__ the challenge while we both forgot the camera, rings and the map. We'd be disqualified before we even started without the stuff! _I think, inwardly covering my face out of embarrassment. In our defense, we weren't thinking about the challenge when we left.

"Thanks," I respond, smiling sincerely. As Edward nods in Jasper's direction, silently thanking him, I notice Emmett staring at Edward shirt, frowning slightly. Well, at least I hope he is staring at Edward's shirt. Maybe there's a reason Rosalie asked if Emmett's gay.

"This might be a dumb question, but do you know your shirt is inside out and backwards?" Emmett asks, raising an eyebrow.

_Oh, so that's why he was staring. Wait, what? _Turning toward Edward, I see that Emmett is right and my cheeks heat up, causing me to avoid meeting anyone's gaze.

Knowing I'm an easy target, Emmett approaches and throws his arm around my shoulder, grinning mischievously. "Did we interrupt something?"

I open my mouth to reply, but Edward quickly responds, "No, of course not. I was just on my way to take a shower when you knocked, so I pulled it back on without looking."

"Why didn't you answer the door?" Alice asks innocently, her eyes twinkling as she looks at me.

Glancing at Edward, I try to swallow past the lump in my throat. A part of me also wants to keep recent developments private, but try telling that to my bruised self-esteem. _It_ is reminding me that I'm just Bella Swan, and there's nothing separating me from the millions of other women in the world.

_Except that Edward wants _you_ here. It's _you _he was kissing moments ago, _Bella 2.0 says, raising her opinion for the first time since I decided to go down to the music room. After saying goodnight to Edward in the hallway for the last time, I slowly connected the dots. I've always had inner commentary, but Bella 2.0 got louder after I punched Jake. It took inner strength to stand up against him. That got me thinking and I remembered what I said to Jane after she insulted Alice. Liquid courage brought forth my more confidence side, also known as Bella 2.0, except she goes a little overboard. My mind traveled to the launch party, and that's when I realized I needed to find a center. I can be stronger and more confident. I just need to learn how to be and soon; it is the key to good mental health.

"Bella?" Alice takes a step closer, concerned. Meanwhile, Edward puts his shirt on correctly.

"Sorry, I just spaced out for a sec," I reply, all too aware of the awkward atmosphere that has slipped in. Despite knowing that Edward wants me here, my feelings are still a little hurt. It would have been nice for him to acknowledge it in some way. A meaningful look or a wink in my direction would have been more than enough. Taking a shaky breath, I inwardly cross my fingers in hope that I'm succeeding at hiding my emotions.

"So why didn't you answer the door?" Alice asks again.

"I uh… fell asleep on the couch. I didn't sleep well last night," I respond, feeling terrible about partially lying. Rosalie looks from Edward to me and back.

"What happened this morning after we left?" Rosalie questions, hooking her arm through mine before walking over to the couch. "Come on, we want to hear all the details."

I glance gratefully at her as we sit down. As Emmett takes a seat on the other side of her, I take in their close proximity and the way they unconsciously react to one another. They have a lot of chemistry, whether they want to know it or not. Edward, who is sitting across from me, starts telling them the events of the morning. Emmett is quick to ask how long it took them to get to the airport, laughing at the description of Leah. Picturing the speeding car, I can't help but wonder what Charlie would think if he was here.

"Wait, are you telling me you have nothing to wear? Is everything in Seattle?" Alice asks a bit later.

Nodding, I replay the scene of seeing Edward on the plane in my mind. "Yeah, everything happened so quickly. But Leah was an absolute angel and said she'll contact the airport. I can only hope it will all be sorted out soon."

"Well, we can't wait until then," Alice says, getting up. "We're going shopping. You can't go out tonight and fly back tomorrow in what you're wearing." She turns toward Rosalie. "Are you in?"

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do. But you guys better behave yourselves while we're away. I'm not dragging your drunk-ass all over town tonight," Rosalie replies, looking at Emmett. He smiles in response, but Rosalie's expression says she's not kidding.

I'm about to object to the impromptu shopping trip, but then I realize that I do need clothes. Now isn't the time to be stubborn. Instead, I just smile in thanks at them.

"Alice, can I speak to you for a second?" Edward asks, moving toward the bedroom. Taking one look at him, she's suddenly in a hurry to leave. She makes it halfway to the door before Edward grabs the back of her shirt and lightly pulls her behind him.

Sighing heavily, Jasper stares up at the ceiling. "What did she do now?"

We can't hear them, but we watch as Edward and Alice talk on the far side of the bedroom. They appear to be arguing over something, and I feel a little uncomfortably as Alice gestures toward me. With his hands on his hips, Edward looks down and seems to sigh. Then he says something to Alice, causing Alice to throw her arms around his neck. She looks very excited as she hugs him tightly.

"Come on, let's go! See you later, Jasper," Alice calls over her shoulder, heading for the door. I find it a little suspicions how quickly she wants to get out of here. Rosalie just shrugs before following her, waving at Emmett on the way.

I stand still for a moment, feeling unsure. Then, as I start walking to the door, Edward takes me by the arm and pulls me aside. "I'm sorry about not saying anything earlier. It's just…"

"It's okay," I interrupt, placing my hand on his chest. "We can talk about it later."

"All right, Alice and Rosalie are waiting anyway." Covering my hand with his, Edward leans down and places a kiss on my temple. Lowering his head a bit further, he whispers in my ear, "I promise, Bella. I'm not messing you around. I'll explain later." Pulling back, he takes a step away from me. "Be safe and enjoy the afternoon with them."

I stare at him for a moment longer, wishing I could decipher his expression. Holding on to his words, hoping I'm not wrong to trust him, I nervously intertwine my fingers and nod. "Thanks, I will. I guess I'll see you later then."

We look at each other for a second or two, but then Alice calls my name. She and Rosalie are waiting by the door, and I know we have to get going. Turning away from Edward, I see Emmett and Jasper checking out my "sculpture."

"It looks so life like," Emmett comments.

After grabbing my handbag, I'm just about to close the door when Emmett pokes the apple with his index finger, causing it to fall off. I decide not to stick around to see what happens next, so I quickly join Alice and Rosalie in the hallway. On our way to the elevator, a door to our left opens and a scrawny teenager steps out.

"Wait!" he calls after us. Stopping, we turn around and wait for him to catch up. "Have any of you seen Richie?"

"Who's Richie?" Rosalie asks, raising an eyebrow.

He looks up and down the hallway, appearing very suspicious. With the coast clear, he takes his phone out and shows us a picture. "He's my pet spider. I wasn't supposed to bring him and had to sneak him in, but now he's gone. I can't find him anywhere."

As if it's about to jump from the screen, the three of us take a step back and huddle together. "Is that a…" Alice trails off, pointing at the screen with a shaky finger.

"It's a tarantula," he responds impatiently. "So have you seen him?"

"You're telling me you lost that thing and it's here somewhere?" Rosalie questions, searching the floor, walls and ceiling with her eyes.

"So you haven't seen him?" Lowering his gaze to the floor, he sighs heavily. "Thanks anyway."

On our way down to the lobby, our eyes scan every inch of the elevator. After Alice arranges for a car, we hurry toward it, still a little freaked out. Luckily, the shopping takes our minds off the lost spider. Alice has a real eye for things, and I quickly find out there's some truth to "retail therapy." Though I wish Angela was here, being away from the cameras and having fun with Rosalie and Alice is just what the doctor ordered for my stress level. However, I quickly lose that relaxed feeling. As I head for the cashier, I start looking at the tags and my mouth drops open at the prices.

"Don't worry about it. It's all been arranged, so you don't have to pay for anything," Alice says, grabbing the clothes out of my arms. The smile she gives me tells me that something fishy is going on.

"Arranged? What do you mean?" Trailing behind her, I lower my voice. "Is this part getting free stuff as a celebrity? Because I'm not…"

"I told you, don't worry about it," Alice insists, trying to act casual. The look on her face says something else entirely: _Please, let it go, please, let it go_. Rosalie must have a suspicion of what's going on, because she quickly distracts me. Therefore, I don't see the total as the cashier rings it up, only the card Alice hands her. I console myself with the thought that I'll see the receipt at the hotel. If Alice puts it in one of the bags, that is.

Rosalie is ahead of me as we leave the store, so I'm unsure of what she's referring to as she swears under her breath. Then I hear our names being called, cameras flashing as the paparazzi shout questions. Alice and Rosalie quickly grab their sunglasses from the top of their heads and put them on, causing me to remove the pair Edward gave me from my shirt and placing them on my face.

Grabbing my hand, Alice follows Rosalie as she pushes her way through the paparazzi and some fans that have gathered. It is clear Rosalie is more used to it than Alice, especially more than me. I feel a push against my back, causing me to stumble forward. They are right in our faces. Every time the paparazzi have been present, Edward was with me, so I feel panicked without him.

Trying to keep an anxiety attack at bay, I blindly follow Rosalie as she leads us to a nearby restaurant. The manager is waiting for us at the door, and I assume he heard the commotion outside. He introduces himself, but I don't register his name. Leading us to a private booth at the back of the restaurant, I hear him talking and see menus being placed on the table. I'd give anything for Edward to be here; I'm terrified. It's the second time today I've been so close to the photographers. How do famous people do this? It must be great to act or sing professionally, but what a drawback!

"Hey, are you okay?" Alice asks, placing a hand on my arm. She's sitting opposite me, and Rosalie is to my left. I try to remember when we sat down, but it's a blur—like I'm running on autopilot.

Noticing that Rosalie and Alice have taken off their sunglasses, I do the same and take a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… frightening. The cameras flashing so close by, voices shouting, feeling them push against you. It's like waiting in line seconds before a store opens on Black Friday."

"That's one way to describe it." Rosalie's hand clenches into a fist. "With the shoving and everything, the paparazzi are a danger to us. But if we do anything, it ends up as a huge scandal and in a lawsuit."

Suddenly, I remember the mandatory anger management classes Rosalie had to take a few months back after a particularly nasty run-in with a paparazzo. Nasty for him, that is. Not for her. The scene made quite a few headlines. Pushing that to the back of my thoughts, I shift my gaze from Rosalie to Alice. I want to understand Edward's world better.

"How do you deal with it every day?"

Tracing patterns with her finger on the menu, Alice stares back at me. "In some ways, it's easier for me. I'm not an A-list star. They bother me, but not on nearly the same level as some of the celebrities."

"It comes with the territory, but eventually it starts to take its toll." Rosalie hesitates before continuing. "The paparazzi aren't the only bad part of being in the public eye."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to understand, Bella, that like in a lot of places in the world, in Hollywood you don't know who you can trust. If you open up to the wrong person, you can find your secret on the cover of magazines." Rosalie stares at down at her hands before looking up again. "We saw you and Edward before we left. You two have something, but it will take a while for him to completely open up to you."

"Without trust, a relationship can't survive. All the paranoia will kill it," I comment softly. Feeling reluctant to continue—after all, I've only known them for a week—I pause and they patiently wait. "I'm not saying that Edward and I are dating, I know we're not, but… like you said, there is something."

"Exactly, but you're going to have to be patient with Edward. Allow that trust to form and to grow." Rosalie is about to say more but stops when we see the waitress approach. "Maybe we should continue this back at the hotel; there are less eyes and ears there."

We nod in agreement as the waitress stops next to our table to take our order. Glancing at the menus, the three of us decide on a cappuccino and a sinfully delicious looking piece of chocolate cake to go.

A couple of minutes later, we head out of the restaurant with our orders. This time I'm expecting the cameras, but luckily the car is nearby. It's quiet on the way to the hotel, all three of us lost in our own thoughts.

Then the strangest thing happens in the foyer of the hotel. A group of guys stop us and asks for autographs and to have their picture taken with us, including me. A big, surfer-type guy stumbles over his words as he's talking to me, causing me to wonder if this is a prank. He is acting like a fan around a celebrity. I'm even more confused when he puts his arm around my shoulder for a picture.

"Oh, this is so going to be my profile pic on Facebook," he says, grinning widely. "You're really hot, you know that?"

_I am? _I wonder, completely out of my comfort zone. All I want is to go upstairs and continue the conversation from the restaurant.

The guy posing with Rosalie is the cockiest of them all, and his hand travels a little low down her back. The guy is wearing flip flops, so there's no barrier as Rosalie steps with her four inch heel on his foot. He doubles over in pain, and she pretends to be very remorseful. "Sorry, just like your hand, my foot slipped."

The other guys start laughing like it's the funniest thing they have ever seen. Then the surfer-guy apologizes for his friend and asks if it would be okay if they posed for a group shot with us. Agreeing, the guys make sure—for safety reasons—that Rosalie stands between Alice and me. As soon as we can, we say goodbye and head upstairs.

"I wonder if he has found that spider yet," Rosalie comments, eyeing the walls of the elevator.

"What?" Alice stares at her Rosalie, confused. Suddenly, the memory registers clearly on Alice's face. "How could I forget? Do you see it? Do you see the damn spider?"

"No, I don't." Rosalie frowns, adjusting her grip on the bags in her hands. "I hope it's dead by now; otherwise, I don't know how I'm going to sleep tonight. I have a thing about bugs, spiders, etc."

Alice sympathetically pats her on the shoulder as the doors open. We head toward Emmett and Rosalie's room, struggling a little with all the bags. Rosalie really shouldn't have been so stubborn and should've just let the bellhop help us when he offered. But no, apparently we can handle it. _Yeah, right._

Finally, we make it through the door, and I hear Rosalie sigh exasperatedly. I have a suspicion the shopping trip took her mind of the sleeping arrangements.

There's a slight awkwardness in the air, and I'm not sure how to bring up the conversation from the restaurant. Avoiding it a little, we start sorting through the stuff and separate it into three piles: Rosalie's, Alice's, and mine. Back at the stores, I bought a suitcase and a travel bag. Well, we picked it out and Alice swiped that mysterious card again. I decide to put everything I'll need today and tomorrow in the travel bag, and the rest in the suitcase. After that's done, we grab the cake—we finished the cappuccinos in the car—and three cans of diet coke before making ourselves comfortable on the couch. Alice is on her third bite before she turns toward me.

"The truth is, we like you, but we don't know you that well," Alice starts bluntly. Seeing my stunned expression, she quickly tries to reassure me. "Don't look so worried, I have a good feeling about you. It's hard not to notice the difference in Edward. He thought he was going to be miserable, but he seems to be far from that." Alice takes a deep breath. "However, in order to give you and Edward a fair shot, I feel like we need to tell you something."

After a look passes between Rosalie and Alice, Rosalie picks up where Alice left off. "As you may or may not know, Edward and I only really got to know each other on the set of _LA Knights_."

_Oh, no! Here it comes. They dated. Miss Every-man's-dream is what I have to compete with. Might as well face it now; it's a lo__st cause…_

"What I'm about to tell you was kept from the public with great effort, so we're putting our trust in you, okay?" Rosalie stares at me, her gaze unwavering.

With my heart beating in my ears, I force myself to nod. "I swear. Whatever you tell me, I'll never repeat to anyone."

Rosalie hesitates for a second. "One night, while shooting on location, we were filming late when something happened. I was supposed to do the scene, and then step back while my stunt double did her bit."

_Why am I getting the feeling that my initial thought was way off mark?_

Rosalie takes a bite of her cake before resuming her story. "I was on top of this container, and my stunt double was supposed to make the leap as it started to move. But before the director could yell 'Cut,' the crane started to pick it up. I had to make a choice whether to jump or not, but each second made the first more unlikely. So I closed my eyes and jumped, hoping to land on the blue mat. Unfortunately, with it moving, my aim was off and it could have ended very badly."

Rosalie is a very good story teller; she has me on the edge of my seat.

"To make a long story short, Edward caught me. Unfortunately, my weight threw him off balance, and his head hit the concrete hard. He had a concussion, but the producers and everyone decided to keep it as quiet as possible, since they didn't know what happened with the crane." Rosalie sips on her coke before taking another big bite. "Then we heard that the man that was supposed to operate the crane was knocked unconscious."

I stare at her in shock, remembering Edward telling me about the concussion just last night. "What? But you could've died!"

"I know. It's still scary to think about," Rosalie responds softly, her thumb tracing the rim of the can. "They found footage on a security camera. It turned out that it wasn't the first time she had pulled a crazy stunt. She was warning me."

"_She_? Who was she? Warning you against what?" I ask, feeling more confused by the minute.

"She was a stalker, warning me not to interfere with her plans. The nut-job considered Edward her property," Rosalie replies bitterly. "At that time, rumors were flying around that Edward and I was dating. We were actually just hanging out as friends. Because of how close I came to getting seriously hurt, Edward felt obligated to tell me more about his past."

"Whoa, hold up. What has this crazy woman got to do with Edward's past? And what past?" I press my fingers against my temple, trying to process this new information.

Alice sighs heavily, appearing unsure of how to respond. "It's hard explaining without revealing too much. It's really Edward's story to tell. Just don't expect him to change overnight. Give him some time."

"Now I'm even more confused. Why are you telling me this?" I turn toward Rosalie. "And where does your story fit in?"

Alice hesitates to reply, but eventually some side wins her internal battle. "Like I said, it's Edward's story to tell, but I _feel _like you need to know this. The nut-job, as you put it, had hurt someone else close to Edward, and that person was injured a lot worse than Rosalie. Though that person is fine now, back then the pain drove Edward to bury himself in work. Unfortunately, at that time, he met someone at work that led him to partying, alcohol... women." Alice has a pained expression on her face, clearly brought on by the memories. "It's like he tried to drown the pain out, but that never really works."

Hearing the confirmation of what I've never wanted to admit, my breath quickens and I shut my eyes. All the information feels like an onslaught on my brain. The partying, the drinking, the _women_, it's all true. More importantly, some psycho out there is the root of it all. Instead of anger or disappointment, I feel protectiveness toward Edward surge up inside me. I feel the strong desire to hold him. Now I understand why he was so apprehensive toward me at first. He was afraid that I was a crazed fan.

"Did they ever catch her?" I ask, my voice barely audible.

"Yeah, she's locked up somewhere," Rosalie responds, her grip tightening around the can.

Biting my lip, my thoughts drift to the media. "So no one knows about her or what she did?"

"No, the last thing any of us needed was the press to make a circus out of it. It's best if we keep things quiet," Alice replies with a somber expression.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of telling anyone. I would never intentionally hurt any of you." I take a bite of my cake, but the topic of conversation has caused it to lose its taste.

"And I don't doubt that for a second," Alice responds with conviction. "The thing is, because of what happened, Edward is afraid to let people in on a romantic level. He is afraid to get close to people." Alice seems thoughtful for a moment. "I was worried how Edward would react to you—you're obviously a fan if you signed up for the show—but he has actually surprised me." A small smile takes up residence on her face. "He seems very protective of you."

Feeling a strange sensation in my chest at her last sentence, I know that I truly mean it as I reply, "If Edward needs patience from me, then he'll have it. I know there's still more to this story, but even if you could tell me, I want Edward to _want_ to share that with me."

_Share. _It's strange what that word has come to mean to me.

Alice smiles brightly at me, only a hint of sadness remaining in her eyes. "I'm glad to hear that. And I hope that knowing this will help you understand him better." Alice stares down at her piece of cake before glancing up again. "You know, I think Edward may need you more than he thinks."

Her words immediately cause a flashback to what Edward said in the elevator, leaving me speechless. He _is_ trying and that gives me a sense of hope.

Before I can say anything, Alice continues. "That being said, when I asked you not to expect him to change overnight, I meant it. I am happy that Edward is trying to turn his life around, but he needs to do it for himself. If he does it because of his public image, I don't know how long it's going to last."

Lowering my gaze, I give some thought to what she's saying. Edward and I are just starting out on what could be a long road ahead of us, and there's no need for haste. I'll be there for him like he has been there for me. I'm not going to desert him at the first hiccup.

"I hear what you're saying, Alice, but we are taking things _very _slowly," I reply, trying to keep myself from blushing. Well, we're trying to take things slowly, but sharing a room isn't helping. A laugh bubbles to the surface as a certain thought enters my mind. "I'm not going to get ahead of myself and start planning the wedding. We're a long way away from that."

A very familiar giggle suddenly comes from Alice, followed by sigh of frustration.

"There's that giggle again," Rosalie says, narrowing her eyes at Alice. "Something you want to tell us?"

Alice pauses for a second before the dam breaks. "The other night, I dreamed about the perfect wedding dress. Actually, I dreamed about me _in _the dress on my wedding day, and Jasper was waiting at the end of the aisle for me. But what surprised me most was that my dad was giving me away."

_**That**_ _is the part she's surprised about? What am I missing here? _Looking at Rosalie, it appears as though I'm not the only confused. Alice silently deliberates before speaking.

"It's not widely known, so I would prefer if this stays between us." By the look on Alice's face, I realize that whatever Alice is about to say is a very sensitive issue for her. She's known Rosalie for a while, so I appreciate the fact that she trusts me enough to also share it with me. After Rosalie and I give her our word, Alice takes a deep breath before beginning her tale.

"Edward and I grew up together, but under very different circumstances. While his parents were supportive of what he wanted to do, mine wasn't. Far from it, actually." Alice pauses for a moment. "I got into NYU, and my dad, Walter, was proud until he found out that I wanted to study design. He wanted me to become something he considered a real job."

"Your dad worked for Edward's parents, right?" I question, remembering reading something about that long ago.

"Yeah, Walter was Carlisle's driver back then, and we lived on their premises." Alice takes a sip of her diet coke, not looking up. "Walter had put aside money for college over the years, but when he heard what I wanted to do, he refused to pay. I was as stubborn as he was, and things got ugly in the days that followed. The situation became unbearable to the point where all I wanted to do was leave that house."

Looking at the Alice I've come to know over the last couple of days and the one in front of me now, I can't believe the difference. I never would have guessed how much she hid under the surface. The more I get to know the people in Edward's world, the more I realize there are more to them than meets the eye.

"What happened next?" I ask softly.

Alice takes a small bite of her piece of cake, not really having an appetite. "Edward happened. Everything was just building up, and one day I broke down in front of him. After I told him everything, he was beyond mad. I didn't have scholarships or anything to fall back on. Walter basically took away my future with one stupid decision." Tucking her hair behind her ear, Alice looks up at us. "Despite everything that happened, I begged Edward not to say anything. Then he offered…"

The sound of a phone ringing comes from Rosalie's handbag. Taking it out, she looks at the screen before pressing "ignore."

"Sorry, it's my assistant. Remind me to call her back later," Rosalie says, placing the phone on the table. "You were saying something about Edward."

Alice nods, sipping on her diet coke. "As I was saying, Edward offered me a place to stay. I didn't want to impose, but Edward insisted. He saw how difficult it was for me to live there under those circumstances." Alice absentmindedly starts playing with her fingers. "Once I moved in, I noticed how chaotic his life was. I felt like I needed to repay him somehow, so I started to organize everything. Pretty soon I became his fulltime assistant."

Alice smiles fondly as she remembers something. "One morning, Edward woke me up and told me that I was not only fired, but that he was taking me somewhere. I had no clue what was going on." She takes a deep breath, her voice shaky with emotion. "It turned out Edward had paid for my tuition and everything I might need. I was going to school after all. At first, I didn't want to accept, he had done so much already for me, but he said he wanted to. He believed in me and said seeing me succeed would be his repayment. Do you know how huge that is?"

The more I hear about Edward, the more it feels like I don't own my heart anymore. That thought both scares and excites me.

"Over the years, I've seen Renata here and there, but it was while going to NYU that we actually became friends. She was studying drama," Alice says, taking another bite of her cake. "Edward visited whenever he got the chance. And on the day that I graduated, he and his parents were there to support me." She smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "Anyway, I moved back to LA after that and got a job working for a designer. I really wanted to do my own thing, but after everything he had done for me, I didn't want to ask Edward for a loan."

Alice reclines back against the backrest. "I guess Edward picked up on a few things anyway. He offered to invest in exchange for becoming a silent partner. Once again, Edward helped me." Alice pauses as Rosalie finishes her cake and starts taking turns stealing bites of ours. Shaking her head at the sight, Alice continues. "Then Esme saw one of my designs and asked if I would alter it for her. I actually fainted when she wore it to the Golden Globes. She was on the 'Best Dressed' list, and soon other people started to approach me. Since then, I have expanded my store and have turned it into something like a stylist's closet. I carry my line along with other designers. It all comes back to Edward and what he has done for me."

"Wow, that's incredible," I respond softly, feeling that strange sensation in my chest again.

"It is," Alice says, a small smile displaying on her face.

"You rarely show this side of you, Alice," Rosalie responds, her mouth full of cake.

_What is going on with her?__ She has one heck of an appetite._

Alice shrugs lightly, trying to play it down. "There are a lot people worse off than me, so I don't let my past get me down. Luckily, I manage to do that most of the time."

"So…" I start, feeling a little uncomfortable. "What happened between you and your parents after that?"

"I didn't speak to my dad for a long time, and I only talked to my mom every now and again," Alice responds, sighing. "But we're slowly making our way back. I doubt things will ever be the same again, but it's better than I thought it could be."

"Are they still with Edward's parents?" I ask, hoping I'm not prying too much.

Alice shakes her head. "No, my dad quit and they moved sometime while I was at NYU. I think it was hard for my mom to be there with all the memories."

Rosalie pulls both our boxes closer to her, and we stare at her as the cake disappears into her mouth. "Rose, um… I know you've never struggled with your weight, but there's a first time for everything. And don't forget that the 'MTV Movie Awards' are in less than a month," Alice says cautiously.

The fork halts half-way to her mouth, but then she angrily pushes the boxes away. "Damn Emmett. He's turning me into a comfort eater," she mumbles, sounding very frustrated for some reason. Alice dares to snicker, earning a glare from Rosalie that is enough to make her stop. Silence follows Rosalie's words, until Alice decides to break it.

"Jasper and I spent hours last night just talking. We talked about our lives, childhoods, everything really," Alice says with a dreamy look on her face. "When we got to talking about the elimination, I told him that it isn't fair that you and Edward got booted off first. Edward did so much for me, and I wished I could do something for him. That's when I realized that there is something I could do. If I helped you to stay, I would be helping him."

I stare at Alice like she has two heads, my mouth agape. "Is that why you locked my door? You thought you were helping?"

Rosalie places a hand on my arm. "Careful, Bella, that's pretty much Alice's slogan."

"Funny. Have you ever considered taking your comedy act on the road?" Alice asks sarcastically, glaring at Rosalie. Suddenly, it's replaced by an inquisitive look. "Do you want to know what I'm curious about? What happened between you and Emmett? You were acting stranger than usual at the elimination show."

"I don't want to talk about," Rosalie responds, getting up while dusting crumbs off her clothes.

"No, no, you can't do that. Spill, Sister," Alice says, challenging Rosalie with a raised eyebrow.

Sighing, Rosalie flops back down on the couch. "Remember how Emmett threw me over his shoulder and left Sunday night?" As we nod, Rosalie continues but avoids making eye contact. "I have no desire to die, so I gave him the silent treatment on the way home; he needed to focus on the road. However, the moment the front door closed, I let him have it."

"You slept together, didn't you?" Alice leans forward, eager to hear everything.

"Not exactly," Rosalie replies, crossing her arms self-consciously. "By then tempers were running high, and we fought before we went our separate ways. I decided to go outside in hope of cooling down."

Her choice of words let the tips of my ears flame up, and I try to cover them with my hair.

"I swear if either of you laugh, I won't be responsible for what I do. Sure you want me to continue?" Rosalie asks, completely serious. Alice and I glance at each other before nodding. "Okay, just remember that I gave you a fair warning. Anyway, while I was outside, Emmett decided he wanted to relax in a bathtub instead of a shower."

A snort-like laughter escapes Alice's mouth, causing me to elbow her in the side. Narrowing her eyes at Alice, Rosalie continues. "My house is currently being renovated, so the only one is in my en-suite bathroom. As the water filled the tub, the idiot wondered what bubbles would look like from underwater."

Alice and I stare at her, speechless. "While he searched for a diving mask somewhere in the house, I walked into my bathroom and thought the drawn bath was his way of saying sorry. I was in my closest, getting underwear and a nightie, when Emmett got in the tub."

"How do you know his side of the story?" I ask, struggling not to laugh.

"I found out in the screaming match afterwards," Rosalie responds calmly. "I'm sure if the neighbors heard anything, they thought we were killing each other. But as I was saying, he got in the tub while I was in the closet. As bad luck would have it, I entered the bathroom just as he went under to check out the bubbles."

_Wow, that__ sounds ridiculous._

"Dropping my robe, I stepped into the tub. I felt something on either side of me as I reclined back and used my hands to explore what it was. That's when I felt his hairy ankles and calves." A shudder passes through Rosalie. "Don't get me wrong, Emmett's legs are muscular and toned, but that's not relevant right now. The next moment, still in shock, I saw something emerge from the water. I screamed like never before. Emmett still had the mask on, and his face and hair were covered with bubbles. I finally stopped screaming after he took off his mask."

"What happened then?" I ask, my fist pressed against my lips. Alice is holding her stomach with her hand clamped over her mouth.

"We just stared at each other with disbelief."

Unfortunately, Alice and I look at each other and that does it. We burst out laughing, tears rolling down our cheeks as we clutch our sides. Rosalie starts seeing the humor in the situation, and she's soon in the same condition as us.

After our laughter subsides, Rosalie continues her tale. "We both yelled at the same time, 'What the hell are you doing here?' That set off another fight, ending in both of us refusing to get out. As time ticked on, the water cooled and the bubbles slowly lessened. Shivering, we agreed to get out at the same time. Unfortunately, as I got out, my foot slipped and Emmett caught me, leaving us chest to chest."

Rosalie trails off, appearing lost in thought. As she resumes the story, I almost get the feeling that she's leaving a part out. She's says they just grabbed their towels and left, but her face tells another story. I don't say anything, but I'm sure something happened between her and Emmett. How far it went, I wouldn't be able to say. However, it would explain their behavior at the elimination show. I'm not sure why they are fighting so hard against what's obvious to the rest of us: they fit. Just like Jasper and Alice appear to fit, and hopefully, Edward and me.

Twenty minutes or so later, Alice and I realize it's time to go and we grab our stuff. Alice comments that she's sure she just laughed the cake's calories off, causing me to smile in return. We can't help but check out the walls, ceiling and carpet on our way down the hallway. Fortunately for Alice, her and Jasper's room is on the same floor, so I say goodbye to her before heading to the elevators.

It's with a sigh of relief that I close our suite's door behind me. Edward isn't back yet, and a part of me is glad. I miss him, but I have a lot to process. Placing my new suitcase and travel bag in the closet, I go stand next to the bed and just fall back. Then I fold my arms over my eyes and pull my legs up, keeping my knees together.

One afternoon changed so much. One afternoon gave me a different perspective on so many things. Though my emotions and thoughts feel like a jumbled mess, one part stands out above the rest: _Edward_. I want to be here for him. I want to be close to him. I want him. Period.

I'm not sure how long I've been lying here when I hear the door open. "Edward? Is that you?"

_Great, now I sound lik__e Charlie, _I think, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, it's me," Edward says, coming around the corner. "How was the afternoon with Alice and Rose?"

Pausing, I wonder if I should tell him what we talked about. In the end, I decide not to say anything about Rosalie's accident or the stalker until he talks about it first. "It was great… for the most part."

"Why? What happened?" Sitting down on the bed next to me, his brow furrows in concern.

"Paparazzi were waiting for us outside a store." I close my eyes at the memory, reliving the terrible feeling of being boxed in and about to be trampled. I calm down as I feel his hands rub over my shoulders, down my arms, and back up again.

"Are you hurt?"

My eyes fly open at the question. "No, why do you ask?"

Removing both his hands from my skin, Edward closes his eyes and sighs deeply. "You flinched slightly when my hand came close to your left shoulder blade."

"Someone pushed me in the back when we made our way through the small crowd. I just remembered it as your fingers came close to the spot, that's all," I respond softly, my focus on him next to me. Looking up at his features, it feels like I'm being pulled to him. It's the oddest sensation. Though I don't react on it immediately, I welcome the feeling. I'm happy to be back by his side.

Opening his eyes, Edward's gaze is intense. "I hate that you're exposed to this because of me."

Pushing myself up into a sitting position, I place my hand on his arm. "Edward, I'm here because I want to be. If I can't take it, I'll tell you. Trust me when I tell you that I'm fine. No harm done."

"Are you sure?"

Nodding, I smile in reassurance. "How was your afternoon?"

"It was fun." Taking my hand in his, Edward lazily traces swirls on the back of it. "We spent most of our time in the casino. Jasper won a few grand, I didn't do too badly, and Emmett at least won back his losses."

_Probably preoccupied with images of Rosalie in the bathtub, _I think, but fortunately don't say it out loud. "I wonder if Rosalie will hear the same version."

"Probably not," Edward replies, laughing quietly. "But they're great guys. I never really thought about whether I'd get along with Rose and Alice's other halves."

"Don't let Rosalie hear you call Emmett that."

The crooked grin appears in response. "I wonder what their story is."

Realizing Rosalie only warned us not to laugh and never said anything about keeping it a secret, I look playfully at Edward. "I don't know the full story, but…"

"What is it?" Edward asks, intrigued.

Lying back down, I start telling him what about the "bathtub" episode. Somewhere during the story, Edward lies down next to me. We're both laughing by the time I get to Rosalie slipping and Emmett catching her. Then the atmosphere slowly starts to change, causing our laughter to subside. Reaching out, Edward brushes my hair behind my ear and starts to lean in. A moment passes between us before he captures my mouth. My fingers immediately find the hair in the nape of his neck, and I feel him pull me closer.

The kiss is tender, yet passionate. A part of me, that's growing by the second, feels like I can't get close enough to him. However, time is ticking and we still have to get ready for tonight. It takes all the willpower I can muster to pull back. Looking at him above me, my fears suddenly resurface. Mainly these two: What would he think if he saw all of me? What if I'm terrible?

"We still have to get ready for the challenge," I explain, grateful that I have an excuse.

Pushing his fingers into his hair, Edward rolls off of me to the left. "It's going to be a long night," he mutters, staring up at the ceiling.

Turning my head to look at him, I get the feeling his words have a double meaning. Before I can say anything, I find myself yawning, so I quickly cover my mouth with the back of my hand. "I think you're right about that. I'm starting to feel how little I slept last night."

"Same here," Edward replies, stretching his arms above his head. His t-shirt tightens around his biceps, broad shoulders and chest, emphasizing an already drool worthy sight. By some miracle, I manage to keep mouth closed as I try to not ogle the vision of male perfection too openly.

"I'm going to take a cold shower," I say, getting up. My eyes widen as I realize how that must sound. "I mean, hopefully that will wake me up. What other reason could there be?"

Hurrying over to the bathroom, I shut the door after one last sheepish smile. I can almost swear that I hear Edward laughing. _I need to calm down,_ I think, fanning myself.

Turning on the water, I start to undress. I'd be lying if I said knowing Edward is on the other side of the door isn't distracting. As the water cascades over me, I relax marginally. Feeling a little better, I wash my hair before conditioning it. While leaving it on for a few minutes, I take the loofah I bought along with other toiletries earlier and some soap. I feel refreshed by the time I turn around to turn off the water. Suddenly, I retreat back against the wall and freeze; I'm paralyzed with fear. Sitting against the opposite wall is Richie.

"Edward," I whisper, using the loofah to cover the south and my right arm to cover the north. Realizing he couldn't possibly have heard me, I try to force my voice louder, but it comes out as an almost mute squeal. "Edward!"

My heart is beating rapidly against my chest, and I'm finding it hard to breathe. I may or may not have just discovered that I suffer from arachnophobia. Feeling nauseous and dizzy, I remind myself that I have to keep breathing. I wish I had Charlie's shotgun right now. The large, hairy spider moves slightly and a scream escapes my throat. The next moment, Edward bursts through the door with a startled expression.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Edward asks, concerned. Out of my peripheral vision, I can see the exact moment that he realizes that I'm naked in the shower, only my arm and loofah covering me. His mouth drops open, and I blush profusely as he gaze travels up and down.

"I found Richie," I reply, fear evident in my voice.

"Who's Richie?" he questions, looking around the room with his fists clenched at his sides. "Where is he?"

Using the index finger of my right hand, I point at the spider while keeping my arm protectively over my breasts. "That's Richie."

Edward's eyes linger on my chest before following the direction I'm pointing in. "Oh, you're talking about a spider. Why the hell are you calling him Richie?"

After quickly filling him in on the details, I swallow heavily. "Can you please get rid of it?"

"Can you turn the water of the first? Otherwise I'm going to get wet."

Oh boy, the waterfall scene from that surfer movie he did just entered my mind. Not what I should be thinking about right now. Edward is about to enter a small space and I'm naked. Great, that sounds like it has a double meaning.

"Does it look like I have a free hand?" I raise an eyebrow at him, forcing my thoughts in another direction. Checking me out from head to toe again, though trying to be subtle about it, Edward suggests turning around while I turn the water off. "What if Richie jumps if I make any sudden movements?"

"Okay then," Edward replies, taking off his shoes. Standing up straight, Edward pulls his shirt over his head. The way he looks at this very moment is more than enough to make _me_ want to jump _him_. My fears are still present, but nowhere near as loud as earlier. I know it's my hormones talking, but damn, _no man _should look like that.

However, I can't forget about the spider; it's freaking me out.

My attention is back to Edward when he unbuttons his jeans. At the sight of an Edward Cullen strip show, even the healthiest woman in the world is at risk of having heart attack. "Are…" My throat constricts and I struggle to swallow. "Are you getting in the shower naked?"

His eyes darken, but the light of amusement remains. "No, I'm leaving on my boxers," he replies, his voice sounding hoarser than usual. A couple of seconds later, he looks like he just stepped out of an Armani ad for boxer briefs. Between fearing the spider and Edward's appearance, I don't know whom to look at.

Emptying the woven basket containing the little soaps, Edward opens the shower door. He steps inside and moves the basket slowly toward the spider with precision. Well, I assume he does. He is standing with his back to me, so I'm checking out his legs, butt, back, shoulders, and even the back of his head. This man really is an incredible sight to behold.

"Got him," Edward suddenly says, startling me. I was so entranced by the visual in front of me that World War III could have started without me noticing. "Can you get something that I can slide under the basket? I don't want to stand here the rest of the day with my hand against the wall."

_Oh, I wouldn't mind. _Managing to control my thoughts, my response comes out very demure. "Sure."

Eyeing the space between his left shoulder and the door, I wonder if I should squeeze through or ask him to move away. Choosing the former, I try to slip through without touching him, but my arm and shoulder blade comes into contact with his back. I catch in my peripheral vision how his back and neck muscles contract, but he keeps his eyes on the wall. The temperature is running high in the bathroom, and it's only the spider that's keeping it in check.

The first thing I do as I get out is wrap a towel around my body. Then, after doing a quick search, I pick up one of the brochures that advertise all the hotel has to offer and head back to the bathroom. Fortunately—or unfortunately, depending on your point of view—Edward has turned off the water. I run a mantra through my thoughts as I step back into the shower: _Control yourself. You're not an animal._

Feeling his chest against my back, I push the open brochure gently between the wall and the basket. The atmosphere feels charged, spider and all. Taking in every contour of the arm holding the basket against the wall, every nerve in my body is aware Edward's close proximity.

Somehow, I know that if I want something to happen right now, it would. Thinking about how I would feel if we took it to the next level and the past week, I instantly know that I'm not ready. My body might feel differently, but emotionally, I'm not there yet. Biting my lip, I turn around and he reads my expression. Understanding flickers in Edward's eyes, and the crooked grin appears on his face to let me know that it's okay.

Walking into the bedroom, I try to press the excess water out of my hair with a towel. Edward has found a way to secure the brochure to the basket, but I just want that spider out of here, never to be seen again.

Hearing a knock, I place the towel on the bed and walk toward the door. I frown as I see an envelope shoved under the door. Thinking it has something to do with the challenge, I pick it up and see Edward's name written on the front.

"Edward! Here's a note for you," I call out, walking into the bedroom. Edward comes walking out with a just a towel hanging low on his hips, causing my thoughts to turn into a mess. "What are you wearing?"

"The water was on, remember?" He smiles at me, but then it morphs into confusion as he stares at the envelope. "Where did you get it?"

"It was shoved under the door," I respond, handing it to him. Frowning, he opens the envelope and starts to read the note inside. Suddenly, his face turns ashen, leaving me scared. "What is it?"

Instead of answering me, Edward takes off toward the door and hurls it open. The door hits the wall so hard that it swings back and starts to close again. Edward is out the door before that can happen, and I follow, wondering what's going on.

Whoever dropped off the note is gone, and Edward starts pacing like a caged wild animal. "Is that an _I_ or an _L_ at the bottom?" he asks, sounding on the edge.

Taking the note from him, I silently read it: _Meet me at the Lucky Star motel on Las Vegas Boulevard at midnight. Be there or you'll regret it. - L  
_

"It looks like a crab wrote this," I comment, angry at whoever wrote it. I might not be Edward's lawfully wedded wife, but it still bothers me that someone would ignore me like this. There's no doubt what kind of rendezvous this tramp is picturing. "The scrawl is hard to read, but my guess would be it's an _L_. See the _L_ in _Lucky_?"

"Are you sure?" Edward asks, his voice sounding strained. The full impact of the envelope suddenly hits me. After what Alice and Rosalie told me, of course Edward's thoughts would immediately jump to a stalker scenario. And the question about the letter; _her _name must start with either an "I" or an "L."

"Yeah, I think so," I respond, turning back toward our room. I open my mouth to say we should talk inside, but the words never leave my mouth. "Edward, did you by any chance grab a keycard on your way out?"

"No, why?" he asks, glancing at me before looking toward the room. Silence follows as we stare at the closed door in shock, wearing nothing but towels.

* * *

**End Notes:**

Where should I start? This chapter is an important milestone in this story. Not only do we get a better understanding of who Alice is, but also who Edward is behind the public image. Also, a big clue about Edward's past is given, and progress was made between Bella and Edward. Then, of course, there's the note. Who do you think sent it? What are your thoughts on this chapter? Any part you particularly enjoyed? Please review_. _I'd love to hear from you.

The next one will be the challenge! How do you think that's going to go?

Feel free to message me anytime. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. One more thing, I'll be shortening my _A/ N_'s from the next chapter onward. :) As always, thank you for the incredible support! You really keep me going.

Twitter: StarlightPixie **~*~ **ADifferentForest: PixieRose **~*~ **Twilighted: RoseInTheTwilight

Until next time,

Pixie


	20. The Strip

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

Hi, everyone! First, if you're reading this, thank you for your patience and for sticking with this story. It's been a long wait, and I hope that this chapter makes up for it. I'm not planning on putting this story on hiatus. Thanks to everyone who Favorite Author, Author Alert, Favorite Story and Story Alerted me. And thank you so much to everyone who has recommended this story. Last, but certainly not least, _big _thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, and a special thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter.

About this chapter: This one kicked my butt a few times. Though it had a detailed outline, it was difficult to write. I hope that you find it worth the wait. I have to add that certain parts had me laughing as I wrote them. Also, I've been waiting so long to write the last scene of this chapter. Without further ado, here's chapter 20!

See you at the bottom...

Pixie

PS: No spiders were harmed in the making of this story. :) Thanks to Mrs. O'Shea for suggesting that I add this.

* * *

**Chapter 20 ~ The Strip**

**Bella POV –** _May 2010_

Naked. To be more specific, _naked_ in the middle of a hallway in one of the most luxurious hotels in Las Vegas. Well, we're naked expect for the towels we're wearing. Thank goodness! Still, this is not a situation I ever thought I would find myself in. Then again, who imagines being in this position? Maybe someone with kinky tendencies, but no average person, I'm sure.

Oh crap, average person. Edward isn't average. No, I don't mean like that; I mean he's famous. If someone takes pictures of us, they could end up everywhere! Oh bigger crap, someone might think that we just took a shower _together_. This is not good. In fact, double that; this is a whole truckload of not good. How in the world are we going to explain this? Saying there was a tarantula in the shower might sound a little farfetched, even though it's the truth.

_Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy,_ I think, inwardly panicking. I don't even want to think about what Charlie would say if he saw pictures of this situation.

Feeling Edward's gaze on me, I slowly turn my head to look at him. It comes as no surprise that he is as shocked as I am. I think it's safe to say that I'm officially a disaster magnet.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Edward asks, but I don't think he's expecting an answer.

As he runs his fingers through his hair, my eyes can't help themselves and travel from that hand to the one on his hip. If it wasn't for the current situation keeping me grounded, I would've feared that my knees might fail again. However, that doesn't stop my breath from hitching or the heat flushes. The effect he has on me really can't be healthy.

Snapping out of my less than decent thoughts, I look up and down the hallway as if hoping that the right keycard will appear out of thin air. A maid with a master key would also be helpful, but neither is in sight.

Taking a deep breath, I toss my wet hair over my shoulder to keep it away from my face. "I don't know what to do. We can't go down to the lobby dressed like this."

"Can you imagine if we did?" Edward questions wryly, arching an eyebrow.

"There is another option," I say slowly, an idea forming in my mind.

"What?"

"We could take the stairs down to Rosalie and Emmett's floor and call from there."

Edward looks at me hopefully. "Do you know Alice and Jasper's room number instead? I'd prefer them other Rose and Emmett."

"Unfortunately, no," I sigh, knowing that Emmett and Rosalie mean a whole lot more teasing.

Knowing that it's our best option, Edward turns and walks toward the door leading to the stairwell. However, I stand still, suddenly unable to move. On Sunday, it took a while for me to leave my room in that skimpy two-piece, so I feel very aware of what I _don't_ have on right now. I don't know how to do this. It's been one hell of a day, and my emotions are running high. Glaring down at the note I'm still holding, I can't stop myself from hoping that whoever sent it gets a cramp for putting us in this situation.

Noticing that I'm not following, Edward glances around before walking back. "Are you coming?"

"I don't know if I can do it." I swallow with difficulty, barely restraining myself from glaring at the door to our suite. What I wouldn't give for it to just open at this very moment. Looking back at Edward, I take a deep breath in hope of calming my heart rate. "What I mean to say is, I don't know _how_ to do it. I don't think that I can walk through these halls like I'm _not_ just wearing a towel."

_Oh, why do nerves have to hit me full force now? And there isn't even a bit of liquid courage in sight._

Frowning, Edward takes a step closer. "Look, the sooner we go, the sooner we can get back into our room. People are seeing us right now anyway. I'm sure the guys in the security are laughing their asses off right now," he says impatiently.

Taking in Edward's expression and tone, it's clear that the note really did a number on him. His emotions seem all over the place; anger, frustration, impatience, and maybe even fear. Fear that a crazy person could be on the loose again, coming after those he cares about. Those that she feels threatened by. And right there, standing in the middle of the hallway, I have an epiphany. The way Edward always makes sure that the gate closes and that the alarm is activated, Edward hasn't truly moved on from what happened with the stalker. Rosalie and Alice did say that I haven't heard the full story yet. Placing myself in his shoes, I think that, back then, it must have felt like someone else was controlling his life. How hard must it have been to sign up for this show? How difficult must it have been to let me into his life and into his home?

His career must really mean a lot to him.

Now the possibility that it could start all over again must feel like a sword hanging over his head. If we're going to try to make this work between us, then I need to learn to support him, even when he may not know that he needs it. Right now, I want to be there for him. I don't want to make it any harder on Edward by dragging this out.

_You can do this, Swan. Pull yourself together. _

Though I'm still painfully aware of the towel, I feel resolve form in my gut and mentally put on my big girl panties. It's ridiculous, but I almost feel like a boxer getting ready for a fight in the ring. The image of me with red boxing gloves is laughable really. I can even picture the little dance around the opponent, but then I also imagine me tripping and knocking myself out, which would probably happen.

Shaking that image out of my head, I bend down and shove the note under the door; I don't want to carry it with me. However, if some woman—who's planning an escapade with Edward—wrote it, then I really want to find the nearest lighter and burn the whole envelope. As if to say, "Back off, he's off limits." If the stalker wrote it, then it's probably evidence and I might want to look into a tranquilizer gun to make sure that she doesn't harm Edward or anyone else ever again.

Straightening my back, I walk past Edward. "Okay. Let's go."

I am not backing down from this. I'm not sure if he knows it, but Edward is not alone. He has his family, his true friends—I'm sorry, I just can't count James—and Edward has me.

"Bella," Edward sighs, stopping me by gently grabbing my arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so aggravated. It's just this note… It's hard to explain."

Looking up at him, I'm momentarily surprised. I think Edward misunderstood my determined stride past him, thinking he hurt my feelings or that I'm mad. A strong desire to comfort him overwhelms me, but I can't show it; he doesn't know that I know about the stalker. Instead, I turn out of his grip before placing my hand on his arm.

"You don't have to tiptoe around me, Edward. I get that you're upset and that our current situation isn't helping," I say, hoping to silently convey that I'm here for him. "It's just that I'm a lot more self-conscious than you are, meaning as hard as this is for you, I'm willing to bet that it's even worse for me. But it's fine, okay? I'm dealing with it, so let's go."

"What gives you the idea that I'm more comfortable?" he asks, puzzled and curious.

Though I try my best to prevent it, I can't stop my ears from heating up like they've been set on fire. This conversation is about to take a very awkward turn. "Well, if you must know, you have done some rather… _intense_ scenes with a whole crew around, so I can't imagine that wearing a towel with security watching is out of your comfort zone."

"I guess you have a point, but you're forgetting that that's all staged. This is real life and chances are the tabloids will get a hold of security camera footage."

"What?" I exclaim softly, my eyes widening. Turning around, I lower my face in my hands and walk a few steps away. _Ugh,_ _can this get any worse?_

Coming up behind me, Edward turns me around before gently pushing a few strands of wet hair off my face. "We'll deal with it if that happens. Right now, let's just focus on getting to Emmett and Rosalie's room unseen, okay? And I am sorry. This isn't your fault, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

With his hand on my neck, I place my hand over his wrist. "I understand, Edward. I told you, you don't have to tiptoe around me. But I appreciate the apology."

For a moment, it feels like I'm standing on the outside looking in. How I'm feeling right now is so vastly different from the person I was a week ago. Being around Edward has made me stronger and more confident, even if the improvement of the latter is just a little bit. In short, I've changed. And I think he has, too.

I momentarily forget where we are as Edward smiles at me. His thumb moves in slow circles just below my ear, causing shivers down my spine. With an intensity that causes my breath to feel stuck in my throat, he stares at me before lowering his gaze to the floor. Stepping back, he laughs quietly as he looks up again.

"You're going to be the death of me, you know that?"

My brow furrows in confusion. _What earth does he mean?_

However, before I can ask him, he nods with his head toward the stairwell door and steps in that direction. "Come on."

I only pause for a second before following him. With the cameras around, I really can't afford to let the towel drop, or even slip for that matter, so I hold on to it like my life is depending on it. Edward is a few steps ahead of me, and in order to truly appreciate the view, I temporarily push all of the more serious thoughts to the back of my mind. His towel is hanging on, but I'm not sure that the same can be said about my heart; it's stuttering and jumping, along with heat flushes as I envision my fingers tracing every line that his muscles are forming. The memory of those steamy scenes—the ones in his movies, not the recent shower episode—isn't helping. If I had troubles before with an over imaginative mind, well, then it's simply catastrophic now.

"What did you mean back there?" I ask as we start descending the stairs. He just shakes his head and chuckles in response, and I have to face that that's probably all I'm going to get.

I keep to the side of the wall as we go down, afraid that someone climbing the stairs a floor or so below us might get a peep show. As much I wish that we could've taken the elevator, I know that we're less likely to run into anyone on this route. But I'm still not taking that chance.

On the bright side, Edward makes up for it, even if it's unknowingly. I feel terrible about constantly checking him out, but I'm unable to stop myself from staring at the part of Edward's lower back that's just above his towel. His back is so toned, causing me to feel the need to touch him. It would be so easy to reach out. However, that really wouldn't be appropriate right now. We—meaning me—should just focus on reaching Emmett and Rosalie's room without any further incidents. Nevertheless, the way he moves is as mesmerizing as ever.

Once we reach their floor, Edward checks to make sure that the coast is clear before we exit into the hallway. Then my bad luck catches up to us; a group of women dressed up for a bachelorette party—if the veil one of them is wearing is anything to go by—exit a room a feet away. They are laughing boisterously, but thankfully, they haven't noticed us yet. At first, I feel embarrassed at the prospect of facing anyone in this state of undress, even if they have clearly emptied a few bottles already. Then I realize that they are going to recognize Edward. Tweens to cougars go crazy when they see him on a red carpet or shirtless, so I don't even want to think about what they're going to do if they see him in just a towel. Their current state of intoxication will most likely just make it worse.

Edward turns his back to them and ducks his head down. Pausing for barely two seconds, I grab Edward's hand and pull him back toward the stairs. For some reason, the door won't shut completely, so I have to use force to close it. Unfortunately, as I turn away, I feel my towel slipping and grab it just before it comes undone. Absolutely mortified, I close my eyes and blindly reach out to grab it and pull myself free.

"Bella! What do you think you're doing?" Edward hisses, shock easily detectable.

My eyes fly open and the sight in front of me causes my jaw to drop. With him standing so close, I accidentally grabbed _his_ towel instead of mine. Edward is barely holding on to it, but it's certainly lower than before. Much lower. Almost indecently so. To be perfectly honest, I might spontaneously combust at the visual. My stomach's acrobatic flips aren't helping matters either. Then there's also something going on in the lower region that I don't want to talk about.

My mouth opens and closes, but no sound escapes. Though it's mortifying, I can't tear my eyes away from where his hands are holding up the towel. This perfect male specimen is simply entrancing. I can't look away even if someone paid me. With my one hand, I subconsciously touch the corners of my mouth to make sure that I'm not drooling. I'm not sure if it's the nerves talking or not, but suddenly, I want to laugh. Quickly covering my mouth, I look up at Edward.

"Are you laughing?" He stares at me, even more stunned if possible.

Desperately trying to compose myself, I take a few deep breaths. "Sorry, it's just… Believe me, I'm not laughing at you. I think it's just the nerves talking. Can you imagine if those women saw you? Even if they weren't fans, they might have mistaken you as part of the entertainment for the bachelorette party. They certainly appeared drunk enough for that to happen."

Raising an eyebrow, Edward looks at me incredulously. "And what would that make you? My lovely assistant?"

"You mean the 'paw fest' featuring you? No, I don't think they would've wanted any help from me," I respond, unable to keep a smile off my face. Seeing a frown appear on his face, I roll my eyes while taking a small step closer to the door, trying to cover up inconspicuously.

_Oh please, like I would have let them get near you,_ I mentally scoff.

"Is that so? What would you have done?" he asks with a wide grin. At least, I thought that last part was internally.

My mouth opens to reply, but then it shuts again when I realize that I've got nothing. Fortunately, inspiration for a comeback doesn't elude me for too long. "It's not what I would've done; it's what I did do. You're safe and there isn't as much as a scratch on you."

Tucking in the edge of his towel, Edward places his arm around my waist to pull me closer, but I don't budge. I literally can't; if I do, then I'll be exposing my left backside. Instead, I avert my eyes, gesture vaguely to the situation I'm experiencing, before awkwardly touching my neck. Out of my peripheral vision, I see Edward looking up and down. I'm all too aware of his gaze and what it does to me, but this really isn't the time. For Pete's sake, there's a security camera around here somewhere.

Oh boy, I can practically hear Bella 2.0's response to that. _Live a little. Indulge your frisky side. The chance of being caught and the camera makes it just that much more exciting._

Fortunately, Edward's voice breaks me out of my internal ramblings. "True, but if you didn't pull us back in here, I had a plan."

While I was lost in thought, he has closed the small distance between us, leaving no space. I struggle to hold back a gasp as he splays his hand across the small of my back. The depth of his green eyes leaves me breathless, causing me to almost forget where we are. Every fiber of my being is aware of his thumb slowly moving back and forth along the lower part of my spine. It feels like an almost tangible tension is building in the air, my heart racing both in anticipation and nervousness. The proof is in the tremors in my hands. I'm unable to keep myself from staring at his lips, willing him to close the distance.

"Oh?" I question softly.

Leaning down until he's next to my ear, I can feel Edward's lips move against my earlobe, causing a shudder to move through me. "Yeah, and I'll tell you what it was if you'll tell why you just tried to pull my towel off."

_Oh crap! I'm being seduced,_ I squeak internally.

As he trails his mouth from my ear, over my cheek, down to the corner of my mouth, my brain feels like a pile of goo. Just before our lips connect, he pulls back and waits for me to speak.

"In case you have forgotten, my towel is stuck in the door. I just wanted to pull it free, but I accidentally grabbed yours instead," I respond, feeling like an incoherent mess but at least trying to compose myself.

The heat in his gaze makes me feel a little dizzy, and I take a much needed deep breath. Leaning back down until our lips are almost touching, his eyes remain locked with mine. This connection between us consumes me, until it's hard to think about anything but touching him. Remembering the way the water ran down his chest when he stepped into the shower, my hand reaches out of its own accord and my eyes follow the trail my fingers are retracing.

"You want to know what my plan was?" he asks, his voice rougher than usual. Edward gently presses his hand tighter against my back, pulling me impossibly closer. He kisses from my temple, over my cheekbone, just below my jawline, before lingering where my pulse is rapidly beating in my throat. As he opens his mouth and licks the spot, I press my lips firmly together, afraid of the noise that might escape if I were to open my mouth right now. The hand on Edward's chest finds its way to his upper arm, and I hold on like my life is depending on it. Though fog is clouding my brain, I register how his muscles feel under my fingers.

I've almost forgotten that he asked a question when he speaks again. I might want look into short term memory loss brought on by desire for a man that can shake my world to its foundations.

"I was going to attempt to hide my face," he says, resting his forehead against mine.

"And how were you going to do that?" I manage to ask. I swear, this man's voice is like a drug; this is what it must feel like to be high. On Edward, that is.

"I was going to kiss you."

Before I can even comprehend what he just said, his mouth captures mine. Moving the hand on my back so his arm is around my waist, Edward lifts me slightly, but my arm holding my towel up gets a little in the way. However, Edward doesn't let that stop him. His other hand finds its way into my hair, tilting my head back as he focuses on my lower lip. This isn't soft and sweet; it's raw and passionate. This is two people letting go and acting on the pull between them.

Caught in the moment, I move a bit to the right. Then, all of a sudden, I feel a cold breeze. "Oh crap!" I yell, pulling back and tightening my grip on the towel just in time before it drops completely.

The first thing I check is to see whether everything is still covered. My hand is holding up the right side over my breasts, which thankfully also covers the south, but the left side is draped between me and the door. From my shoulder, over my ribs and hip, down to my ankle, my left side is exposed.

Absolutely mortified, I reach out and tug on the corner. When nothing happens, I desperately look up at Edward for help. However, his eyes don't meet mine. Instead, his gaze travels up and down my side. Judging by the way he's clenching his jaw and fist, which does wonderful things to his neck and arm muscles, I wonder if I should take it as a compliment. But again, this really isn't the time.

"Edward!" No response.

"Oh, Edward," I try again, waving my hand in his line of vision.

Running his fingers through his hair, he licks his lower lip. As my stomach twists into a tight knot at the sight, I struggle to keep my mouth closed. I'm suddenly hyper aware of his close proximity. _This really isn't the time,_ I repeat to myself.

"Help me, please," I beg, afraid that my knees might fail again before the towel is free. This time the consequences will be much worse than just embarrassment. Thanks to the security camera, it would mean naked candid shots, and if those hit the internet… It would be a monumental disaster.

Whether he has thought of that, I don't know, but Edward's smoldering gaze doesn't lose even a fraction of its intensity as he stares at me. After a second or two passes, he takes a step closer before looking away. I'm very aware of his movements as he reaches past me and grabs the towel. He tugs on it a few times before speaking.

"Whoa, it's stuck."

"_I know_," I respond slowly, emphasizing the two words. Meanwhile, I'm doing my best not to think about how close he is.

Raising an eyebrow, Edward gives me an amused look. "I know that. What I meant is, it's _really_ stuck. It's going to be difficult to get it out."

"Oh, this can't be happening. Someone could catch us at any moment." Pushing my hair out of my face, I briefly glance up at the ceiling before looking back down. The next moment, Edward drops to knees in front of me. "What are you doing?"

"Trying something else," he casually replies. Well, attempting to sound casual. As Edward tries to free my towel from the door, all I can focus on is how close his head is to my exposed hip. Shutting my eyes tightly, I turn my head the other way and try to regulate my breathing. I'm so focused on that task that Edward startles me when he speaks again. "Turn around."

My eyes fly open, only to see him standing in front of me. I have no idea when he got up. I mean, when he stood up from the ground, not the other way. Then again, the thought is now stuck in my head and I can't stop myself from looking down. However, before I can see anything below his chest, Edward places his hand under my chin and gently forces me to look up.

"Can you turn around, please?"

"Why?" I question, my mouth feeling a little dry. The atmosphere surrounding us is so charged that I wouldn't be surprised if I suddenly heard it crackling. I think it might be a bad idea for someone to light a lighter right now; it might just set of an explosion.

"You'll be more covered that way," Edward replies, nodding toward the stairwell camera that's over his right shoulder.

Well, it already captured our make out session. I definitely don't want to give them anymore juicy footage.

"Okay," I reply shakily, hoping that the tape will never get out. Turning to my left, thus shielding myself more from the camera—at least from my lower back down as far as my left side is concerned—I nervously wonder what Edward is planning to do now. I'm practically against the door, which doesn't leave much room for him.

The next moment, his arms reach past me and I can feel how close he is behind me. However, Edward's not quite touching me, and I wonder why. As I try to move back, he quickly places his hand on my shoulder and takes a step back. Even as he grabs the door handle, he keeps a small space between us. Not understanding, I frown, but then I get distracted as my eyes zoom in on his arms and hands. My imagination wastes no time taking over and I avert my eyes as my face heats up.

_Yep, I've got it bad._

"Can you move your feet to the side?" Edward asks. "The door could hit you if it opens with too much force."

It's probably very wrong of me to take advantage of the situation, but it's what this man does to me. Not only do I move my feet out of the way as much as I can, but I also move back until his chest is firmly pressed against my back. As Edward tenses, I wonder what the big deal is. After all, he held me close minutes ago.

Then I hear something so strange that I'm sure my ears are deceiving me.

"Distract yourself. Just think about that vile Mike Newton," Edward whispers so low that I'm barely able to hear him. However, I'm sure that I heard him wrong.

Before I can ask him about it, he pulls on the door, but it doesn't budge. Attempting to focus on the situation at hand, I realize that Edward isn't exerting too much strength, afraid that I'll get hurt. His concern warms my heart. However, that makes it even more difficult for me to keep a whimper from escaping. With each slow, precise pull, I feel his arms and chest move against me. And each time, my breathing falters more.

Much to my embarrassment, two words slip out before I can stop them. "Oh, Edward!"

We both freeze at the same time.

_Oh please, oh please, oh please! Let that have been internally,_ I beg inwardly, my eyes shut tightly. But no, unfortunately, that was all me.

"What did you just say?" Edward asks, taken by surprise but also sounding intrigued. That's when I realize that he has put a space between us again. That's strange…

Unable to face him and desperate to get out of here—so that I can go into hiding—my voice is a little high as I speak, gesturing at the door. "Please, put more strength into it! I know you're holding back."

"Bella—"

The room feels small and my chest constricted. Knowing that he's about to ask again what I said—more particularly, how I said it—I desperately interrupt him. "Edward, please, you have to do it."

Why can't he just open the door? If he hits my toes, then I'll at least have something else to think about.

As my desperation to get out of here and hide escalades, an adrenalin rush comes over me. Gently removing his hand, I grab the handle and pull with strength that I didn't know I possess. Much to my relief, the door opens and I manage to stop it before it hits my toes, meaning the door is only a few inches ajar. However—oh, the dreaded however—the mission is not without its casualties. With the motion as the door opened, my elbow hit Edward in his ribs.

A grunt leaves his lips as he steps back and covers the spot with his hand.

My mind goes into a panic frenzy. As I spin around to face him, I forget that a moment ago I couldn't face him. "Edward! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just unexpected."

"Unexpected? How could crossing the finishing line have been unexpected?" a voice asks out in the hallway. "Didn't the boy have 'the talk' with his father?"

"I don't know, dear. But it all ended rather quickly, don't you think?" a woman replies.

It takes less than a second to grasp what the two—hopefully, only two—outside are thinking. With that realization, I replay the last few minutes at a rapped speed in my mind and quickly come the conclusion that it might have sounded misleading.

_This is so embarrassing!_

Pulling my towel tighter around me, I avoid meeting Edward's gaze and step back. He hesitates for only a second before pulling the door open the rest of the way. Trying to be subtle about it, I step behind Edward as he faces the two eavesdroppers. However, before he can get a word out, the man speaks again.

"You're finished? Already?" He sounds surprised.

Peeking around Edward, I see that the two appear to be somewhere in their mid-sixties. As the woman winks at me with an amused smile, I blush and retreat back behind Edward.

"My boy, it's your good fortune that our RV broke down on this little road trip of ours; otherwise, we never would have stayed here. Obviously, our paths had to cross so that I can give you a few tips."

"Tips?" Edward questions cautiously, neither of us liking where this is going.

"Yes, tips. I feel sorry for you, my boy. Clearly, you haven't been able to satisfy your wife." While I start coughing and Edward gently hits me on the back, the man continues like nothing is happening. "Why else go to the desperate lengths of a public display to get her excited? And on your honeymoon! That just won't do."

_He thinks Edward can't…_ Struggling to breathe, I don't know whether I want to laugh or die from humiliation.

"But I don't understand what the problem is. You seem young and fit, so you should have plenty of stamina. You should be able to hold on longer before the final buzzer sounds." The man's brow furrows as he contemplates this conundrum.

"I _don't _have a problem, plus we didn't do anything. It's just a really long story," Edward hurriedly responds, his jaw clenched tight and sounding aggravated. After what the man just implied, I can't blame him. "And we're not married," Edward adds.

"Well, by the sound of it, you didn't do anything _right_," the older man replies.

"Frank!" his wife admonishes him before turning back toward us. "I'm Lydia. Sorry for not introducing ourselves earlier."

Swallowing in an attempt to soothe my sore throat, I straighten up and Edward places his arm around my shoulders. I smile timidly as I look at the older couple. "I'm Bella, and this is Edward."

"Nice to meet you." Lydia continues with a sparkle in her eye. "So if you two aren't married, then I assume you're here to elope. Are you getting married later today?"

"Not exactly," I reply, unsure of how to respond.

Frank snorts in response, looking at Edward like he is an embarrassment to all men. "I'm not surprised. Why would she marry you if you can't provide sufficiently for her needs? Perhaps you should ask my Lydia for advice. She was a therapist of a more intimate nature for years."

_Oh, hell no! This cannot be happening!_ I feel like I'm about to die of embarrassment. Who would have seen this coming? Getting "helpful" hints and tips from two people old enough to be our grandparents. This is in a whole new league of mortification.

"That won't be necessary." By the sound of Edward's response, he's barely managing to control his temper. Shame, Frank hasn't spared his ego one bit.

"Yeah, we don't have problems in that area. Or at least, we don't expect to encounter any problems should we ever get to that point." I freeze. _Oh, why couldn't I let Edward do the talking? But no, I just had to help. Kill. Me. Now!_

"You mean…" Lydia trails off as she and Frank stare at each other. Then she smiles patiently at us and gesture down the hall. "Why don't we go back to your room? It's perfectly natural to be nervous about doing it for the first time, but maybe I can put your mind at ease. We could even demonstrate some positions for beginners if you like."

My face is so red that I'm sure that it could signal a plane to land on an airstrip during heavy fog. This is _not_ a conversation I want to have with strangers!

Turning toward Frank, Lydia looks at him from head to toe. "How is your back feeling today?"

_Oh, that's it!_ My head is spinning a little. _How am I going to survive this day?_

Fortunately, Edward saves us by saying that we have to go while ushering me down the hall. With me leading the way, we hurry toward Rosalie and Emmett's room before Lydia and Frank can share any of their "tips."

As we stop in front of Rosalie and Emmett's door, Edward and I look at each other, both hesitant to knock. This situation is a little difficult to explain, plus with Emmett in the mix, there's probably going to be a whole lot of teasing. In the end, Edward is the braver one and lightly raps his knuckles against the door.

Though it's closed, we have no problem hearing the outraged tone in Rosalie's voice as she comes closer. "What do you mean you nearly lost your first week's paycheck?"

Remembering what Edward told me about the casino this afternoon, I can't help the thought that crosses my mind. _They sound just like an old married couple._

"You can thank your lucky stars that we're not really married," she replies to whatever Emmett said. "If we were—" Rosalie opens the door and takes in what we're wearing in a split-second. "What the hell?"

"Don't ask," Edward says, his voice not leaving room for negotiation. Rosalie arches a brow questioningly before Edward continues. "Can we use your phone? We have to call downstairs."

Stepping aside, Rosalie looks at me and all I can do is smile slightly. If Edward and I could look into the future, we would know that she and Emmett wouldn't let it go that easily.

Rosalie pulls Emmett to the side while Edward makes the call. When he gets off the phone, they hand us the complimentary bathrobes, which we gratefully accept. Even as we wait, they don't bring up the painfully large elephant in the room. However, as the concierge arrive to accompany us back to our room, Emmett and Rosalie grab what they need for tonight and state that they'll get ready with us. I'd be lying if I said that a part of me isn't grateful; Rosalie knows a lot more about looking good than I do, so I can use all the help I can get. The last thing I want is to be tonight is self-conscious.

As we walk toward the elevators, the concierge keeps shooting curious glances at Edward and me, failing miserably at being discreet. Who knows what's going through his mind? He probably would've asked if it didn't cross boundaries.

The concierge looks at us again as the elevator doors close, and Edward doesn't ignore it this time. "Can we help you?"

Shaking his head, the concierge tries to cover it up. "N-No. Um, have you seen some of the sights? The Bellagio Fountains remain a favorite."

Looking down at me, a strange light slips into Edward's eyes before he smiles broadly. I almost get the feeling that he just had an idea of sorts, and I gulp in anticipation. "We'll be sure to check it out," he whispers, his voice so low that only I hear him.

Someone clean up in Elevator One; I'm officially a pile of mush that's under the spell of Edward's eyes, voice, smile, touch. Most importantly, it's who he is underneath that puts the emotion into all those things.

The moment ends when the doors open and I suddenly remember about the note I pushed back under the door.

"Edward!" I whisper as we walk down the hallway. He doesn't hear me, and I lightly nudge him with my elbow before I try again. "Edward!"

"The note!" I mouth at him, seeing him look at me in my peripheral vision.

"Don't worry," Edward whispers, his stride not even faltering.

Sliding the keycard through, the concierge opens the door and turns to us. "Will there be anything else?"

"No, that's all." Without another word, Edward walks into the suite, picking the note up along the way.

I'm surprised by his dismissive attitude. Thinking back over the last week, I remember the way he was around Mike in particular. At the time, I thought that Edward just didn't like him. Now I wonder if there's perhaps more to it—like arrogance originating from having all that fame and money. Again, I realize that we're still getting to know each other.

Smiling politely at the concierge, I thank him for all his trouble before going after Edward. Rosalie and Emmett are putting their stuff down in the living room as I find him in the bedroom.

"You could have been nicer, you know."

He turns away from his luggage, where I assume he just hid the note. "What are you talking about?"

Gesturing toward where the door is in the other room, I look pointedly at him. "The concierge. Does that help?"

"Not really."

Sighing, I shake my head slightly. "Never mind, just forget I said anything."

Leaving a confused Edward behind, I head back into the living room. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, but I know what it feels like for people to overlook someone like they're a piece of furniture. Though Edward didn't do that completely, a "thank you" would've been appreciated, I'm sure. This only makes me realize even more how different our worlds are. If we want to make this work, then we both have a lot of adjusting to do.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind—for now, at least—I walk over to Rosalie and ask for help doing my hair and makeup. She immediately agrees, and it's not long before I sit in front of the mirror in the bedroom while she blow-dries my hair. As the minutes tick by, Emmett and Edward take turns getting ready in the bathroom. Meanwhile, I start to feel a little on the edge as neither Rosalie nor Emmett asks about what happened. Then, just as I begin to think that they're not going to, Rosalie says that she'll do my makeup in the bathroom; apparently, the lighting is better.

"Thanks for all the help. I'm not sure what I would've done otherwise," I say, hopping onto the counter.

"No problem," she replies, pinning my hair away from my face before starting. A few minutes pass before she speaks again. "So are you going to tell me how you two ended up wearing just towels and locked out?"

Rosalie's busy doing my eyeliner, but she fortunately pulls the pencil away as I start coughing; otherwise, I would've been poked in the eye. "Hey, are you okay?"

Leaning over, I drink some water from the tap before sitting back up. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"So what happened?" she inquires.

Biting my lip, I anxiously glance at the door. I pause for only a few seconds before making a decision. "Rosalie, you have to keep it between us."

The amused light immediately disappears from her eyes, realizing that this is more serious than she thought. "I promise. Now tell me what happened."

"It all began with Richie."

"Richie!" Rosalie's eyes widen. "You found him!"

"More like he found me," I reply dryly.

"Where is he now?" Rosalie asks, scanning everywhere the eye can see. "And where exactly did he find you?"

After telling Rosalie the brief version of when I first saw Richie to how Edward caught him, Rosalie points out that it doesn't explain how we ended up locked out of our room. Breathing deeply, I tell her about the note, which caused Edward to check the hallway with me following behind.

"You don't think…?" Rosalie trails off, staring down at the counter top. "But that can't be. I told you, she's locked up somewhere."

"I know, but…" I pause, unsure of how to continue. "You should have seen Edward's face. He tried to hide it—after all, he has no way of knowing what you told me—but I could see it. I caught a glimpse of what it must have done to him when the stalker was out there on the loose. I just… I wish there was something I could do for him."

"So tell me more about what happened in the shower," Rosalie says, attempting to distract me.

A small, grateful smile appears on my face. "Really, nothing happened. I was too afraid to move, plus my hands were covering me, he stripped down to his boxers before getting in the shower, he looked great, and I may have stared a bit too much. The end."

I need a moment after saying it all in one breath. Rosalie, on the other hand, simply stares at me with disbelief. "Is that it? Or is there more?" she questions, looking at me like she's sure that I'm omitting an important part.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"I mean, no."

Rosalie tilts her head with a confused expression. "Which is it? Yes or no?"

Sighing, I find myself wishing that I wasn't having this conversation. "I mean, yes, that's it. Not 'yes, there's more.'"

"Then why did you say 'no?'"

"It was a 'no' to the 'yes.'"

"Huh?"

Oh, this can't be happening. "It was a 'no' to the possible interpretation of 'yes.'"

Rosalie starts laughing. "Relax, I know. I'm just pulling your leg."

All I can do is stare at her, feeling tired all of a sudden. "Funny."

"I thought so," she replies as she looks for something in her makeup bag. "So nothing happened? That's just sad."

"Rosalie!"

"What? I'm just saying. It's sad that an opportunity like that was wasted." She takes me by surprise by grabbing my right ankle and lifting it a little. Luckily, I have put on some underwear beneath the robe since we got back. As Rosalie continues, a well-known blush takes up residence on my cheeks. "You've got the legs, hips and butt to make a grown man cry, and it should be a sin how you're not using them."

Dropping my leg, she picks up a small brush. "Just wait until we're back in LA; I'm going to give you all the tips you need. I'm going to call Renata to see if she can come, and we can make it a whole girl's day at Edward's. The men are just going to have to get lost."

I stare at her, panicked. "I can't! That would be so embarrassing. And why at o… Edward's?"

_Phew, that was close!_ I need a second or two to get my panicked thoughts under control. I almost said, "Why at our house?" It's frightening how far Forks seem.

"Don't worry," Rosalie responds, picking up a tube of lip-gloss. "It's not going to be all about you. Renata usually has some form of guy-trouble, I have an issue myself at the moment, and we need to intervene before Alice scares Jasper off by dragging him to the nearest chapel or an Elvis impersonator."

"The challenge is tonight," I reply slowly, wondering what problem Rosalie has.

Removing the pins from my hair, Rosalie puts the finishing touch on it. "Yeah, I know. We'll intervene on Saturday if it isn't too late by then. Unless…" Her hand freezes mid-air. "Maybe we should go out in a group tonight. I mean, we're not really competitive, and that way we can keep an eye on her."

If Rosalie's not competitive, then I'm a pro wrestler. I learned earlier, while we were shopping, that Rosalie is approaching this challenge with a strategy in place. I was looking for a nice pair of flats to wear tonight—there's no way I'm walking everywhere in heels—when Alice and Rosalie asked what I was doing; the mysterious card had already been swiped to purchase a pair of high heels. And after getting to know Alice a little, I've realized that she can be quite pushy. For that reason, I told them that I'd wear the heels when we meet everyone at seven, but I'm going to change into flats for the challenge. I added that we'll move quicker if I'm not in heels. Rosalie and Alice took one look at each other before searching for flats they liked. Rosalie even briefly considered running shoes, but then her fashion sensibility won out. So yeah, there's reasonable doubt to Rosalie's claim.

Another factor to consider is that I really want us to try our best tonight. I'm not sure how Edward feels about the challenge, but I want to win. I'd do just about anything to make sure that we don't go home on Monday. However, Rosalie and Alice have been nothing but nice to me, and now it's my turn to do something for them. That being said, I have to discuss it with Edward.

Letting her know that I'll talk to Edward, I leave the bathroom and walk over to the closet. I hear Emmett and Edward talking in the living room, but I don't really pay attention until my name is mentioned. Freezing with my hand on the hanger, I listen carefully to what they're saying. Since it has something to do with me, I don't feel guilty about eavesdropping.

"So she stood there naked, you know that she likes you, and you didn't do anything. Why?"

_Oh, Emmett and Rosalie are going for the divide and conquer approach._

"She was petrified of that damn spider, Emmett. I wasn't going to take advantage of the situation," Edward responds. Though I'm wondering how much he has told Emmett, I'm grateful that Edward doesn't say anything about how close we came to something more.

"I get that, and I'm glad that you didn't do anything. But your reputation precedes you, and it's obvious that Bella really cares about you."

"What exactly are you saying?" There's an edge to Edward's voice.

"While you're on the show, you can't live the way you normally do, right? Or at least, the way your life is portrayed in the tabloids. But you're still a twenty-three-year-old man, and I just don't want Bella to be used as a temporary replacement for other women."

Emmett's words leave me breathless, causing me to hold on to the closet's door. I'm stunned, but I don't believe for a second that Edward would do that to me. I know the way he looks at me. As I realize that, I feel confidence in us—Edward and I as a couple—grow. In fact, I let go of the closet door and stand up straight.

"You think that I would take advantage of Bella, since I can't see anyone else right now." The tone in Edward's voice is so cold that it sends a shiver down my spine. However, his voice drops and he almost sounds defeated as he continues. "I would never do that to her, Emmett. She… Bella means a lot to me. More than I ever expected."

Even if I tried, I wouldn't be able to keep the broad smile of my face.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to insult you, Edward. I just feel like someone has to look out for her." Unexpectedly, Emmett starts laughing. "But something tells me that she's stronger than she looks."

Looking up, I see Emmett staring at me through the open bedroom door. I don't know when he moved—he wasn't there a minute ago—but that's not important right now. Chances are Emmett's going to tell Edward that I overheard them, and I want to be out of sight when that happens. My cheeks are a deep pink as I grab my dress and shoes before hastily retreating to the bathroom.

"Can you zip my dress, please?" I ask Rosalie a few minutes later. With the mascara brush in her hand, Rosalie turns away from the mirror and smiles at me mischievously.

"I have a better idea." Before I can stop her, she calls out, "Edward, can you come in here, please?"

"What do you think you're doing?" I whisper urgently, frowning.

"Wait and see."

Edward opens the door slowly, making sure that it's safe. I hold the dress even tighter as his gaze lingers on me. "What is it?" he asks, finally turning toward Rosalie.

"I'm almost done here. Can you quickly zip up Bella's dress?" Rosalie appears as if butter couldn't melt in her mouth.

Pausing for a second, Edward takes me in from head to toe, swallowing a bit harder than usual. Though that may have been my imagination, I'm not sure.

"No problem," he responds, opening the door further.

I turn my back to him, but I swear I can feel him close the distance. It's like every inch of me is aware of him. Pushing my hair over my shoulder, Edward uses his thumb to rub a small circle on the skin of my lower back—not once, but twice—before slowly sliding the zip up. At this point, I'm sure that I have a fever while my knees feel like Jell-O.

"Am I forgiven?" he whispers in my ear, placing his hands on my hips.

Catching Rosalie's satisfied grin, I realize where we are and step away. "What are you talking about?" I ask, turning toward him but keeping a safe distance between us.

When Edward reaches for me, I pretend that I don't notice; I doubt that I would be able to pull away a second time and this isn't the time. However, I get the feeling that Edward misunderstands as he frowns in confusion.

"You seemed upset with me earlier," Edward says, staring at me pensively. "And it looks like you still are."

_Oh, for the love of chocolate! I cannot believe we're having this conversation now._

I step closer to him until I'm only an arm's length away. "No, I'm not. I told you, forget I said anything."

"If you're sure…" Edward trails off, but I can see the determination in his eyes; he's not going to let it go.

"I am. We're almost done, so we'll meet you and Emmett in the living room." Kissing him on the cheek, I turn and walk to the counter. I'm a little shocked at my newly found confidence. I'm not ready to strut on a runway yet, but there's definitely an improvement. As for the way Edward acted earlier, it still bothers me, of course. However, Rome wasn't built in a day, meaning if Edward and I want to make this work, we'll both need to have a little patience.

Appearing taken a back, Edward hesitates and doesn't leave. Then his eyes meet mine in the mirror for what feels like the longest moment. I wonder if he knows what one look from him does to me. As I smile at him, it seems to reassure Edward of something and he turns and walks away, though not before sending me one last smoldering look.

The door shuts with a _click_ behind him, and I almost feel the need to fan myself. "What the hell was that?"

Rosalie glances at me before focusing on another section of her hair. "That was part of 'Operation Bell-get-ward.' We can't let what could've happened in the shower go to waste, so we're going to use it as a foundation."

I look at her, confused. "Operation what?"

Sighing, she turns to me. "Bella gets Edward. Also known as Bell-get-ward."

My mouth drops open. "Bell _what_?"

Instead of answering me, Rosalie gestures at my cleavage. "You know, you might want to…" Rosalie trails off, gesturing that I should push my breasts into a more enhanced position.

"Rosalie!"

"Trust me, okay?"

I'm sure my cheeks are a fire red hue as I turn my back to her and do as Rosalie suggested. I can't even look her in the eye as I turn back.

"See, you look sexy without looking cheap. In other words, you look enticing. Subtle, but powerful. The Rosalie Hale method hasn't failed…" She finishes barely audibly. "Until recently, that is."

I look at her, my curiosity alive and well. "What happened recently?"

Her eyes widen as she realizes that I heard her, but then she slips a neutral mask over her features. "Nothing, I don't want to talk about it. Now go out there and make me proud."

With that, Rosalie pushes me out the door, causing me to stumble a bit. Luckily, I manage to right myself before doing a face plant—which is a miracle considering the shoes I'm wearing—and no one is watching. Well, no one but Rosalie, that is. She doesn't laugh… much.

If Rosalie thought we'd make a grand entrance, then she must be very disappointed; Emmett is on the phone when we enter the living room and barely glances her way. Immediately, a dark cloud moves over her features. I'm sure if it could, then her gaze alone would incinerate him.

Narrowing her eyes, Rosalie turns away from Emmett with her mouth set firmly. It takes a few seconds before she succeeds at getting her temper under control.

Then, out of the blue, Rosalie whispers, "There's a fly in your hair."

My first reaction is to flip my hair back over my shoulder to get it out, causing Rosalie to smile in response. That's when I realize that I didn't hear a fly. Rosalie just wants me to appear flirty as part of "Operation Bell-get-ward."

I'm not sure whether my eyes are deceiving me or not, but before I can say anything, Rosalie interrupts me by mouthing, "Stealth mode."

Oh crap, that sounds dangerously close to something that Bella 2.0 said on Sunday. What would that make Rosalie? Rosella 1.0?

_You're losing it again, Swan,_ I say to myself, mentally shaking my head.

As Emmett places his phone in his pocket, his eyes travel over Rosalie and he smiles. "You look nice, Rosie."

"Grrr," Rosalie growls, glaring at him as she storms to the door. "I'll wait over here."

"What did I do?" Emmett asks, looking from Edward to me and back again in hope of answers.

I just smile sympathetically in response before following Rosalie. The next moment, Rosalie and I turn back as Emmett and Edward speak at the same time.

"Hey, what's this?"

"No, don't open that!"

It's almost like we watch in slow motion as Emmett lifts the brochure off the woven basket containing Richie. Fortunately, Emmett closes it in time as he sees the current resident. Then he starts laughing.

"That's a big ass spider! No wonder you were scared, Bella."

Suddenly, Rosalie is standing so close that she might as well be on my back. "Wait! The spider is in that thing? Get rid of it!"

Emmett steps closer. "What? Are you scared?"

"I'm not kidding, McCarty! Come any closer with that thing and I'll go all Blonde Ninja on you."

That just causes him to laugh harder. "Oh, I'd love to see that."

"Don't say I didn't warn you. You won't—"

"Okay, we're running late as it is. Let's just go and drop the spider off on our way to the elevators," Edward interrupts her.

However, as we walk out the door, Emmett decides to tease her again. He holds up the basket right behind her before tapping Rosalie on the shoulder. It's right in her face as she turns around. She yells, steps back, and lightly hits her hair as if the spider is in there, all at the same time.

Placing my hands on her arms, I try to calm her down. "Rosalie! The spider is still in the basket. Stop hitting yourself."

"That thing freaks me out." Her eyes are wide and she appears a little shaken up. Taking a few calming breaths, Rosalie turns to Emmett. "This means war."

As she walks away, Emmett calls after her. "I was joking around!"

"Yeah, we'll see who laughs last," Rosalie responds before continuing toward the elevator. For a moment, the smile slips off Emmett's face, but then he lifts his head, accepting her challenge.

~~}*{~~

Though I'm glad that Edward and Emmett seem like always after their discussion earlier, there's something else I have to deal with and it's not Richie; he's safely back with his owner. It's all the pairs of eyes following us as we walk into the restaurant that's terrifying, especially for a self-conscious person like me. Emmett and Rosalie are behind us, but I know without looking that, unlike me, she's in her element right now; Rosalie loves the attention.

Edward's hand is resting on my lower back, his fingers just beginning to wrap around my side. Even with the knowledge that he is right here with me, I still clutch the banister tightly in my right hand, afraid of tripping and making a fool of myself, as we follow the host upstairs to the VIP area overlooking the entrance and the rest of the tables. Reaching the landing, I apprehensively cast a look over my shoulder to the split-level staircase going down. It's one thing to climb it, but it's a whole other when it comes to descending in heels. Rosalie, on the other hand, looks like she was born on stilettos.

"Relax, I've got you," Edward whispers in my ear as if he just read my mind.

"It's that obvious, huh?" A strained smile betrays my nervousness even more.

The crooked grin on his face is enough to either restart a heart or to stop it, and I struggle to focus on his response. "I prefer to think that I'm getting to know you better, reading your emotions more easily."

Cue the cheesy blush on my cheeks and the inferno at the tip of my ears. Before I can say anything, Max approaches with a broad smile, appearing slightly off balance.

"Edward, my old friend," Max greets him, throwing an arm around Edward shoulders. Luckily, I catch Max's hand approaching fast in my peripheral vision, causing me to duck. Max very nearly hit me on the head. Not to mention he smells like he had a family reunion with "Uncle Jack."

In my mind, I picture grabbing Max's sleeve between my forefinger and thumb, lifting it, before dropping his arm away from Edward. "Hello, Max," I say instead.

Leaning forward, he looks past Edward at me. "Bella! Sorry, I didn't see you there."

Max starts laughing and guides Edward and me over to the table reserved for tonight. Well, just Edward actually, but Edward is holding on to my hand. No one has to tell me in order for me to know that Max thinks that I'm no one and that it's Edward he has to keep impressed. As a human being, it bothers me to be dismissed. However, it's not the end of the world, especially since I'm kind of used to it by now. Again, that bathroom episode at Funky Monkey pops into my head. I wish that I handled it differently.

Shaking it off, I focus on Edward's hand holding mine and the feeling of belonging it brings.

The next moment, I hear people laughing and some even whistling. Pausing at the same time, Edward and I turn around to see what's causing the commotion. My mouth involuntarily drops open at the sight in front of me. For no apparent reason, Emmett has stopped, tipped Rosalie, and he's kissing her. Talk about unexpected, especially considering Rosalie's declaration upstairs.

Minutes later, after extracting herself from Emmett's arms, Rosalie stares at him but keeps a smile on her face, mindful of the onlookers. Though deep down, I'm sure she's as speechless as the rest of us after hearing why he kissed her.

"Come again?" Rosalie manages to respond eventually, sounding every bit as confused as the rest of us feel. "I must have heard you wrong, because it sounded like you said, 'We're standing under a mistletoe.' It's May, Emmett. Where the hell do you see a mistletoe?"

Yep, that's what I also heard him say. I thought there might be something wrong with my hearing. Luckily, it appears as though he _did_ say that.

Looking around, I take in the way that the restaurant is decorated. Murals of clouds are on the ceilings and around the edges of the VIP area are vines spilling over from the walls. From the little fountain by the entrance to the lighting, the statues, the flooring, the columns and railing overlooking the tables below, it all combines to feel like a small piece of Italy.

It causes a desire within me to see the world.

Suddenly, my eyes snap back to the painted vines above us. It couldn't be, could it? Would Emmett "mistake" the leaves for a mistletoe just to rouse a reaction out of Rose? Yes, he would.

Focusing back on Emmett and Rosalie, I see him pointing up at the ceiling. Her head is tilted back with the forced smile still on her face. "What am I supposed to be looking at, McCarty?" Rosalie questions, her jaw clenched.

"The leaves," he simply replies, sounding like he's struggling not to laugh out loud.

"The leaves," she repeats. Then her head snaps back in his direction. "The leaves!"

"Yes, and those are clouds. There are even some statues over there," Max says, laughing like he just told the funniest joke. Something tells me he is going to be nursing a hangover tomorrow.

We're the last to arrive at the table, and the others are already perusing the menu. No one seems to be taking the challenge too seriously; there's a nice friendly atmosphere around the table. Stories are being told, jokes shared, and laughter all around. Well, almost. The only two serious faces are Caius and Jane's. From where I'm standing, they appear to be mapping out their route on a GPS, the menus lying closed in front of them. The sight makes me nervous, causing me to wonder what our chances are of winning this round.

Just as we take our seats, a waiter stops behind us and places our menus in front of us. For a moment, I wonder if my mind is playing tricks on me, but the waiter's face appears like stone as he looks at Edward.

As the waiter politely smiles, it doesn't reach his eyes, leaving them hard and cold. "Good evening. My name is Laurent and I'll be your waiter tonight."

Edward only nods at him, already reading the menu. I can't help but feel uncomfortable under the waiter's gaze. I try to tell myself that it's just my overactive imagination at work, but I can't shake the nagging feeling that something is wrong.

A short while later, Emmett is busy telling the whole table that he can't decide between two of the entrées on offer, when James gets up to leave the table.

"Where are you going?" Victoria hisses. Her hand on James' arm reminds me of a vulture's claw, sending an unpleasant shiver down my spine.

"I just want to get us some champagne."

Her jaw remains tight. "There's already champagne on the table."

"Yes, but I know of a special bottle that I want to share with you," James responds, turning on the charm, which threatens to make my appetite disappear.

My cheeks almost hurt at the sight of Victoria's very broad grin. "Oh, that's so sweet. Going ahead, don't keep me waiting," she says.

A few minutes later, waiters arrive with our starters. As one of the waiters picks up Emmett's dish, Victoria spots it and grabs the plate before Emmett can take it.

"Oh, this looks so much better than what I picked," Victoria says, her eyes never leaving the food.

"Hey, that's mine," Emmett complains.

"You mean it _was_ yours," Victoria responds before digging in.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see James approaching and watch as a woman accidentally runs into him. Her clutch slips out of her hand, sending her possessions sailing across the floor. James, who was carrying a champagne glass in each hand, places both glasses in his left before bending down to help her pick up her stuff. It might seem like a gentleman gesture, but even from over here, I can see him flirting with her. I check to see whether Victoria has also noticed the scene, but she's lost in the taste of Emmett's order. Looking back over at James and the woman, I'm not surprised to see her excuse herself as fast as she can. James takes one glass in his right hand again, and I'm almost sure that _that_ glass was in his left earlier. It causes me to think of what happened at lunch.

"Did you get a chance to talk to James?" I whisper, leaning close to Edward.

"Yeah, I did."

"And?"

"And he said that he would never do such a thing."

"Do you believe him?"

"Of co… I'm not sure." Edward frowns as he sets his fork down. "What made you think of that?"

Just as I open my mouth to reply, James takes his seat on the other side of the table, two seats to the left. I hesitate only a second before responding in no more than a whisper. "The champagne he got them."

Edward and I keep our eye on James for the rest of the first course. As the main meal arrives, Victoria looks very uncomfortable and she's a little pale. James is also appearing a bit off—like he's about to fall asleep in his Italian dish. The thought barely crosses my mind before he tips forward, head first into his plate. His breath makes a pathway in the pasta sauce as he breathes out. The next moment, Victoria bends over in agony, her teeth gritted.

"What was in the appetizer?" she asks, gasping for air.

Though irritated that she stole his food, Emmett still lists some of the ingredients. Victoria's head flies in his direction as he mentions two in particular. "There was cheese and cream in that?"

"Yeah, and—"

"I'm lactose intolerant!" Victoria interrupts. The words barely leave her mouth before she jumps up and yell, "Where's the nearest bathroom?"

As a waiter hurriedly shows her the way, we all look at each other before looking at James, who is snoring in his sleep. That's when I start to wonder if there really was something in the champagne and he mixed up the glasses. If so, then I have to say that Karma has worked fast tonight.

Max and Rachel try to wake James up, but they eventually give up and ask two of the security guys to carry him to his room. Victoria only returns for her purse before hurrying back to the bathroom again.

After dinner, as we leave the restaurant, I catch the one waiter, Laurent, staring at Edward again. The hard expression never leaves Laurent's face. _What's his problem?_ I wonder, glancing one last time at him before he disappears out of view.

Shaking off the strange feeling I'm left with, Edward and I, along with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, head back to our rooms to change shoes. We agreed over dessert to go out as a group and decided to meet back down in the lobby when we're finished. In the elevator, Edward asks why we didn't wear the flats in the first place, which would've saved us this trip, but Rosalie and Alice are quickly on his case. It's with a great relief that they step out a few floors below us, giving our poor ears a break.

In our room, Edward watches silently as I swap the heels for the flats. "What?" I ask, smiling.

He pauses for a while before responding, "I just want to be myself around you without the added pressure of people waiting for us to either make it work or call it quits."

I'm not sure at first what Edward is talking about, but then I remember what he said just before I left with Alice and Rosalie: _I'll explain later._

Walking over to him, I stand on my toes, place my arms around his neck and hug him. "I get it. And we don't have to rush anything."

As I hold him, I realize something. I can't say for sure when it happened—it doesn't feel new—but the Edward I'm holding feels far away and different from the guy who's photographs are on my walls. I know they are the same, but it doesn't feel like it. Right now, here in this moment, everything is real and it's like nothing is impossible. Only farfetched dreams and hopes revolved around the guy in the posters.

Feeling like I can do anything, we head back downstairs to meet the others. They are already waiting, along with Heidi, Collin, Kate and Garrett, who also decide to join us. Then I see Alice's shoes and find it very difficult not to start laughing. Those are _not_ the flats she picked out this afternoon.

"What are you wearing?" I ask, staring at her shoes.

Alice smiles in response. "They're Nike high heels. I forgot that I packed them."

"You do realize that they defeat the purpose of changing into something more comfortable, right?"

"It's the thought that counts," Alice replies, heading to the door.

As we arrive at the first chapel, we get out of the limousine, nervous and excited. With security and the cameramen with us, we enter the building with laughter on our lips, just having fun and not being too serious. However, as we spot one of the other couples, Caius and Jane, the light atmosphere changes quickly. There's another couple waiting before them, and as their name is called, Jane and Caius push them out of the way and enter the little chapel first. The poor lovebirds—the couple, not actual birds—are send flying into the flower arrangements on either side of the door. The woman behind the counter rushes over to them, and they're still getting their bearings together when Caius and Jane exit again.

_That was quick,_ I think, unnerved.

We all just look at each other as the door swings shut behind them. Clearly, there's at least one couple who is taking the challenge seriously. However, with us being part of the group, I'm sad to say that it's not Edward and me.

Deciding to go alphabetically, it's with a strange feeling that Edward and I slip on the rings as we wait for our turn. We smile and our picture is taken before we know it. After Kate and Garrett, it is Emmett and Rosalie's turn to walk down the aisle. Before they do, Emmett takes his phone out with a big grin on his face. The next moment, "Eye of the Tiger" starts playing. Well, Rosalie did say that it's war. To make matters worse, Emmett decides to push his luck.

"Now I know it's going to be hard, Rosie. But remember, we're not really getting married. Don't say, 'I do.'"

While Emmett and some of the others start laughing, Rosalie looks ready to kill. Emmett starts walking down the aisle, but Rosalie pauses, picks up one the smaller bouquets—that's part of the two rows on either side of the aisle—and throws it at the back of his head. Her aim is perfect.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asks, rubbing the back of his head.

"Do you even have to ask?" Rosalie marches past him with her head held high.

Fortunately, Kate quickly intervenes. "Okay, let's finish up and move on before you two break down the chapel, all right?"

~~}*{~~

We have visited some of the famous chapels, some of the more traditional types, and even a drive-through one. And along the way, we've also checked out some of the sights. As we stroll toward the Bellagio Fountains at Edward's request, I look down at our intertwined hands and can't stop myself from smiling; I've never been so happy.

The cameramen and security attract attention to us, but I push it to the back of my mind and focus on Edward at my side. For a while, we watch the breathtaking water display without a word. Edward's hand is resting on my lower back, close to my hip, and I lean against him as we watch the show. Then, out of my peripheral vision, I see him turn his head and lower it until his forehead is pressed against my hair, his mouth close to my ear.

"I wish that I could kiss you right now," Edward whispers.

My heart beats faster at his words, though it also aches slightly. I know what would happen if everyone saw us kissing, but how is our close proximity and his intimate gestures any different? They are more than enough to get the tabloids going and set fire to the online gossipers. But maybe the difference lies between rumors and confirmation.

Turning my head, our eyes lock and I wonder how long we're going to keep it to ourselves. I want to stand on mountains and yell, "He's mine!" However, I know that I can't; it would probably scare him off and I know Edward needs time. After all, everything is still so new.

Suddenly, Emmett turns away from the fountains and look at the rest of us. "You know what? We're in Vegas, people. And this challenge is becoming boring. We've been to how many chapels now? More than ten? Possibly fifteen? I say we go out and make the most of what this place has to offer. I'm not getting on that plane until I can say, 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.' Who's with me?"

Murmurs move throughout the group as everyone turns to their partner.

"What do you think?" I ask Edward, hoping he'll say that we should continue on our own. Right now, we all have the same amount of pictures, and I can't forget how serious Caius and Jane are taking this challenge. I don't want us to get eliminated again; I'll do what I can to ensure that doesn't happen.

My heart sinks a little as Edward pauses to think about it. "Maybe we can go with him and Rosalie for a short while, assuming that's she's going, and get back to the challenge in an hour or so."

_A comprise. Okay, I can do that._

"All right," I agree, smiling for his sake, but inwardly lacking enthusiasm.

Kate and Garrett decide to continue with the challenge, but Alice, Jasper, Heidi and Collin choose to go with us. Though I have to say that Alice takes some convincing; fortunately, Rosalie manages to persuade her. After watching Alice's Nike heels practically leave skid marks down the aisle every time it was her and Jasper's turn, I have to admit that it will be a relief not to have to watch her the whole time. Rosalie remains adamant that we have to make sure that Alice and Jasper don't get married tonight, saying that she doesn't want her friend to make a mistake that Alice will regret later. Alice and Jasper have time to get to know each other and they should use it.

After Rosalie and Alice insist on getting the shoes they wore earlier, we head back to the hotel. Though I don't trust my balance and feel sorry for my feet, I also decide to wear the pair from earlier again. Edward and I have only been out for events related to the show. This is the first time that we'll go out as… well, whatever we are. I want to feel more confident and look nice.

"Are you ready?" Edward asks, holding the door open as we leave our suite again.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I mumble, feeling nervous for some reason as I walk past him. Fortunately, he doesn't seem to hear me.

It takes some maneuvering to lose the cameramen and security waiting in the lobby, but soon lights are passing us by and we head into what Emmett says "could be the night of our lives."

~~}*{~~

Pain, hot and loud; those three are the first to enter my mind as I wake up. It's hard to sort through my hazy thoughts, but I'm sure that I have temperature or that there's no air condition.

_No, that's not right. We're in Vegas and there has to be air condition in this beautiful suite,_ I think sleepily. _Wait, who's _we_? And why am I in Vegas again?_

A picture of Edward Cullen pops into my head in response.

My thoughts are a confused mess, and I feel like I could die. Shifting my head a bit, I'm reminded of the sharp pain in my skull. I barely start thinking about how dry my mouth feels when a phone starts ringing somewhere again, which causes my head to feel like it's going to burst. Turning my head further into the hot, firm, yet strangely comfortable pillow, my mouth comes into contact with something that doesn't feel like fabric. Out of nowhere, the image of Edward Cullen and me entering a hotel suite jumps to the forefront of my mind; my legs wrapped around his waist and our kisses wild, passionate and out of control.

_Whoa, that is one hell of a memory of a very vivid dream! Why is Edward Cullen in my thoughts so much?_

My lips are still in contact with the unknown source when the ringing stops. My head is grateful, but the relief is short lived as someone speaks.

"Hello?" It comes out groggily. "Max?"

A short silence follows, and I'm too afraid to lift my head or open my eyes. Whoever is in the room is very close by the sound of it.

"What? Yeah, whatever. I have to go, bye."

Slowly raising my head, I open my eyes but quickly shut them again becomes of the light. I guess no one bothered to close the curtains last night. Expecting it this time, I cautiously open my eyes again and find myself staring at a well-toned bare chest.

_Okay, 'whoever' is more than close; I'm on top of him, _I think, panicked. However, even in this state, I have to appreciate the sight.

Letting my gaze travel upward, I see none other than Edward Cullen with his arm thrown over his eyes. As the past week suddenly comes back to me—with the exception of last night; that's still behind a blurry, greyish veil—I realize that Edward isn't part of some dream and a gasp escapes my lips. It really shouldn't have taken this long, but slowly some of the pieces connect.

My head was on his chest—in fact, I accidentally kissed it moments ago—my hand is still resting just below his heart, I feel very hot, and the feel of his skin beneath my arm is the same as other parts of me, which could only mean one thing: skin to skin contact.

Moving my hand from him to the covers, I cautiously lift them and peek through one eye, afraid of what I might find. I'm relieved that Edward is wearing boxer briefs, my black lace bikini bottoms are still in place, and that I still have my bra on, but where did the rest go?

_Oh, this is so embarrassing._ I wish that I could burry my head in the sand or something. That's when something else hits me and my heart starts racing. _Did we…? No, oh please, no. Someone tell me that nothing happened. I don't want to lose the 'V' and not remember it!_

Unable to look Edward in the eye, I stall for a bit. "What did Max want?"

Silence fills the air for a few seconds. "We missed the breakfast for the contestants and he wanted to know why. Apparently, Alice, Jasper, Heidi, Collin, Emmett and Rosalie didn't show up either."

"Oh," I respond, still avoiding meeting his gaze. Taking a deep breath, I realize that I'm going to have to address the elephant in the room sometime. "Do you remember anything?"

"Bits and pieces. You?"

"Not much. Pretty much the last thing I remember is Emmett and Rosalie challenging each other on the dance floor. I think people thought they were dancing _together_ instead of competing against each other. I remember when the dance floor cleared around them."

An awkward silence slips in, forcing me to look up at Edward. I want to ask him if something happened between us, but I can't find the courage to. Reaching up, Edward pushes my hair behind my ear and my gaze falters under the intensity in his eyes. Still unable to bring myself to ask, I look down and nervously bite my lip.

That's when I notice something else.

Tilting my head, my brow furrows as I stare at Edward's side. I glance up at him before looking back down. "What's that?"

Following my line of vision, Edward and I both take in the sight in front of us before looking at each other, momentarily speechless.

I'm the first to regain my ability to speak, but it still comes out as no more than a whisper, slightly afraid of what the answer will be. "Edward, what the hell happened last night?"

* * *

**End Notes:**

There's a lot going on in this chapter; so many scenarios to consider. But I want to know what you think. Did you like it? What was your favorite part or line? Please _review. _I'd love to hear from you. I always respond before the next update, but I'm only able to if PM's are enabled and if you log in to review. Also, check out my profile and vote for who you think is going to win the first challenge!

The next chapter will continue where this one ended! I'll update as soon as I can.

Feel free to message me anytime. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. :) As always, thank you for the incredible support! You really keep me going.

Twitter: StarlightPixie **~*~ **ADifferentForest: PixieRose **~*~ **Twilighted: RoseInTheTwilight

Until next time,

Pixie


	21. Nevada Ink

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

Hi, everyone! First, thank you so much for the incredible support. Not only was this story nominated for Fic of the Week over at The Lemonade Stand, but it has been nominated for The Sunflower Awards! It's up for Best Title. Thank you so much. :D I'm still finding it hard to believe. I can't tell you how much it means to me. From the bottom of my heart, I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter and who has reviewed so far. WtLC has reached a review milestone! Also, thanks to everyone who has clicked Favorite Author, Author Alert, Favorite Story and Story Alert. And thank you so much to everyone who has recommended this story.

About this chapter: I'm nervous about this update. The reaction to the last chapter was so wonderful that I really hope you'll also like this one. As for the title of this chapter, I've been waiting to write it since I started this story. :)

**Important:** Throughout the first half of the chapter, you'll notice that there are Italicize parts written in past tense. These are Bella's memories from the previous night triggered by something. It's not a full flashback of what happened, but you get glimpses. Without further ado, here is chapter 21!

See you at the bottom...

Pixie

PS: Voting for The Sunflower Awards close the 19th of February. :) If you have a minute to spare, please head over there to vote. I'd really appreciate it.

* * *

**_Previously on When the Lights Call..._**

_Unable to look Edward in the eye, I stall for a bit. "What did Max want?"_

_Silence fills the air for a few seconds. "We missed the breakfast for the contestants and he wanted to know why. Apparently, Alice, Jasper, Heidi, Collin, Emmett and Rosalie didn't show up either."_

_"Oh," I respond, still avoiding meeting his gaze. Taking a deep breath, I realize that I'm going to have to address the elephant in the room sometime. "Do you remember anything?"_

_"Bits and pieces. You?"_

_"Not much. Pretty much the last thing I remember is Emmett and Rosalie challenging each other on the dance floor. I think people thought they were dancing _together_ instead of competing against each other. I remember when the dance floor cleared around them."_

_An awkward silence slips in, forcing me to look up at Edward. I want to ask him if something happened between us, but I can't find the courage to. Reaching up, Edward pushes my hair behind my ear and my gaze falters under the intensity in his eyes. Still unable to bring myself to ask, I look down and nervously bite my lip._

_That's when I notice something else._

_Tilting my head, my brow furrows as I stare at Edward's side. I glance up at him before looking back down. "What's that?"_

_Following my line of vision, Edward and I both take in the sight in front of us before looking at each other, momentarily speechless. _

_I'm the first to regain my ability to speak, but it still comes out as no more than a whisper, slightly afraid of what the answer will be. "Edward, what the hell happened last night?"_

* * *

**Chapter 21 ~ Nevada Ink**

**Bella POV –**_ May 2010_

The white dressing down Edward's right side is impossible to ignore. Through the pounding in my head, I do my best to try to remember what happened last night. I only get glimpses in return, so vague that they are more frustrating than anything else. Looking up at Edward's face, I see the image in my mind again of my legs wrapped around his waist as we enter the suite. However, this time, it goes a little further.

_Our kisses were almost frantic—like we couldn't get enough. Turning so that he could support me against the wall, his lips were on my throat going lower before returning to my mouth. With my legs around him, my dress was pushed up high. Moving his hand from the back of my knee higher up the back of my thigh, Edward stopped when his fingers were just beginning to brush the skin beneath the hem. I had never felt so alive before. _

"_You've got me hooked, Mrs. Cullen," he said against my lips before they met again._

_Pushing him slightly back, I laughed and lowered my feet to the ground. I almost didn't recognize myself as I spoke, walking backwards more seductively than I ever thought I would be able to. "Not quite. Just because it's my name on a TV show and we visited a few chapels doesn't mean that it's true."_

_Edward walked closer with that crooked smile that I love. "Yes, but it has a nice ring to it. And you still have me hooked."_

"_True, but shouldn't that make you run the other way?" I asked flirtatiously. "And how exactly do I have you hooked?"_

_Edward placed his hands on my hips and pulled my closer. "Maybe, but right now, I like the sound of my name after yours."_

_I wrapped my arms around his neck before leaning back. "You sound like a Neanderthal."_

_He laughed. "Perhaps, but I still like it."_

_Standing there in my high heels, I pulled his head down and kissed him lightly. "You're not the only one. But tell me, how are you hooked?" _

_Lowering me on the bed, Edward took off my shoes. His hand moved up and down from my ankles to my calves a few times before continuing higher to the hem of my dress. Everywhere he touched me, it felt like electricity flowing over my skin. Then he moved until he was over me and placed his hand on my neck, his thumb trailing slowly along my jawline. As Edward kissed me slowly, he moved his hand over my shoulder and down my side, settling it near my right hipbone. _

"_Because you're _real_, you're you, and you've been fighting to find me since we saw each other," he responded, pressing his forehead against mine.  
_

Feeling slightly flushed, I snap out of it as Edward suddenly flips me on my back. He is under the covers before I can say a word. If his head feels anything like mine, then I have no idea how he just moved so fast. With his hands on my hips, I can sense how close he is. Slowly, his thumb traces the edge of something on my right hip. I'm not sure what it is; I could only see my left when I did an inventory check earlier. When I suddenly feel his breath near where his thumb is, which is _really _low, my breathing picks up and I gulp. Not only has no one ever been this intimate with me, but Edward is close to where _no one _has gone before. Or at least, that I know of. Most of last night is still a mystery.

"What are you doing?" I ask, panicked and almost breathless.

Pushing the covers to the foot of the bed, Edward stares at my hip before looking at me. He supports his weight on his forearm next to me, and that's when we get our second shock of the morning: a gold band. I glance down at my left hand to find a matching one, and I wonder how I didn't notice it before.

"Okay, let's focus on one thing at a time." My chest rises and falls quickly as the panic increases. It comes as little surprise as Edward's focus shifts from my eyes to my chest. Thank goodness the black lace cups aren't sheer. It's bad enough that they give tremendous support—also known as a push-up bra. Lifting himself, Edward looks at my legs before focusing my chest again.

"Edward." No response. Pressing my fingers against my temples—I really need something for this headache—I say his name a bit louder. "Edward!"

His quickly looks up and at least has the decency to show a little shame. "What?"

"I don't…" I check my memories again. "I don't _think _we have to worry about the rings."

"Why?"

Oh, it's so hard to focus when all I want to do is close my eyes against the sunlight. "Think back to when we came back after we visited the chapels. I don't think we took the wedding bands for the challenge off before we left again."

He looks down at my chest again as he contemplates what I said. "Edward, stop staring! You're making me self-conscious," I yell barely above a whisper. The pounding in my head is relentless.

He laughs softly as he looks me in the eye again. "Sorry," he says, but his smile proves otherwise. "You have nothing to be self-conscious about."

Then, before I can say anything, he ducks his head and places a kiss on the skin just above the right bra cup. "Edward!" I say between laughter, hitting his upper arm. "Can we focus, please?"

Nodding, he kisses the side of my neck before pulling back. "Okay, let's focus. So on the bright side, we're not married."

"Hey!"

Edward arches an eyebrow. "Well, do you want to be married?"

"Right now, I don't think so. But down the line, if I meet Mr. Right, then yeah."

Stunned, Edward searches my expression. "Then what am I?"

_Are you jealous? _I wonder, smiling. _Interesting…_

"Um, I guess that would make you Mr. Right Now," I respond playfully.

_Oh boy, there's that light in his eyes again. Keep it together. Keep breathing._

"We'll see about that." The tone of his voice sends a tremor down my spine.

His face descends and I meet him halfway—like I'll try to do in other situations, too. The kiss is gentle, meaningful, and slow. As light as a feather, Edward trails a finger from just below the hollow of my throat, down between my breasts, leaving me gasping for air as he stops at my right hip. I'm not sure what it is I'm looking for, but my body arches toward him. His mouth finds mine again, and the pace of the kisses escalade. Soon I might be persuaded to change my name. However, my thoughts clear a bit as the hand on my hip moves to my knee to hook it around him.

"Edward." I push him back, but our lips keep finding each other again. "Edward," I whisper, trying again. Our mouths connect again, our tongues touching with the slightest of touches.

_I'm weak. I have no willpower, _I think, though not too sad about that fact.

My hand trails down his back, and I grasp on to a bit of clarity as I feel the dressing on his side. "Edward, we need to talk," I say between kisses.

Sighing, he pulls back. "I really wish that you didn't put it like that. 'We need to talk' never ends well."

"I'm serious. We don't even know what your new permanent accessory is of—"

"You mean, _our _new permanent additions," Edward interrupts.

Suddenly, I think about the edge of something he was tracing near my hip earlier. I blame the hangover for me being this slow. How come I didn't figure it out sooner? There's just one thing…

Pushing myself up on my elbows, I stare down at the dressing on my own hip. It's _a lot _smaller than the one on Edward's side. Though it's futile, I try to see through the dressing.

"Okay, so the only explanation I can come up with is…" _Gulp. _"Tattoos. But how? I'm kind of afraid of needles." My eyes never leave the dressing.

"Maybe that's why yours is smaller," Edward responds dryly.

Lying down again, I throw my arm over my eyes. "I can't believe this is happening."

"What do you think they're of?" he asks nervously, tracing the edge of the dressing near my hip.

I swallow heavily. "I have no clue, and I'm scared to find out."

"I hope it's not something ridiculous. I don't want to be stuck with—" Edward breaks off as his phone starts ringing again. Lifting my arm, I see him lean over and grab it from the bedside table. His jaw clenches as he reads the caller ID. "It's Aro; I have to take it."

"Hello," Edward answers it, climbing off the bed. I'm not sure what Aro says to him, but Edward quickly looks at me before walking into the living room. I watch him through the open doors as he paces in front the window, his hand running through his hair. Then Edward's hand tightens its hold before releasing. I wonder what's going on.

Getting out of bed, I check to make sure that Edward isn't looking before moving my hips around: right, left, forward, backward, and ending in a circular motion. I must look ridiculous, but I'm trying to find out if I lost a _certain_ something. Then I walk toward the bedroom windows and back. Nothing feels out of the ordinary, except my feet still hasn't recovered from hours in heels. I make sure again that Edward isn't looking before lifting the covers. Nope, nothing. I'm cautiously optimistic.

Edward is still on the phone. Why do I feel like all hell is about to break loose?

While searching for my handbag, I walk past the mirror and freeze. My hair… well, it looks like we did _it_. My makeup is a little smudged under my eyes, but at least I don't look like a zombie. However, my underwear doesn't leave much to the imagination.

_Oh, I can't believe Edward has seen me like this._

Turning away from the mirror, I finally notice the three—as far as I can see—empty champagne bottles lying around.

_After Edward had answered me, we kissed slowly, taking our time to paying attention to every detail. I didn't understand as Edward pulled back, but then he held his hand out to me. Moments later, we stood next to the bed, our eyes not leaving each other. As he walked around me, coming to a stop with my back to his chest, I could feel his gaze on me. Edward pushed my hair over my shoulder, his finger trailing from below my ear, down my neck, lower to where the zip of my dress began. I reveled in the feeling that I was there with him. The zip slid down, and the dress fell at my feet. Placing his hands on my hips, his thumbs drew circles on my lower back—like before we left for the restaurant. Though I knew where I was and whom I was with, my thoughts were overrun with something I had never experienced before._

_With trembling fingers, I began unbuttoning his shirt. Lowering his face, we kissed as my hands pushed the shirt off his shoulders. I loved the feeling of his skin beneath mine. Wrapping an arm around my waist, Edward pulled me closer. Only my bra separated our upper bodies from completely touching. Then Edward placed a kiss just below my jawline before pulling back._

"_Let's get more champagne. We have some celebrating to do," he said, his hand moving lower on my back until the tips of his fingers were just beneath the black lace of my underwear._

Shaking my head slightly, I look over my shoulder in the mirror, staring at my lower back as if I can see his hand there. _What happened? What did we do? _

It's so frustrating not being able to remember.

Facing forward again, I spot my handbag in the living room. Edward is still on the phone. Though he has already seen me this way, I'm still self-conscious and pick up Edward's discarded shirt. As I put it on and wrapped it around me, a thought enters my mind before I can stop it. _The shirt would make a nice second addition to the first._

Grabbing my handbag, Edward looks at me before focusing on the view outside again. I'm starting to wonder whether the phone is glued to his ear or not. As I take my clothes out of the closet, I'm suddenly grateful that I chose a long, green, strapless dress to wear today; I won't have to keep pulling a shirt down to hide the dressing. In the bathroom, after taking something for my headache, I decide to use the showerhead feature of the bathtub instead of the shower itself. Jacob got a tattoo a few years back, so I know at least a little bit about the aftercare. That being said, Jacob's wolf tattoo on his shoulder blade is so small that it can easily be mistaken for a weird shaped mole.

It takes a bit of maneuvering to avoid the dressing, but I feel better by the time that I step out of the tub. After towel drying and putting on underwear, I stare at the bandaged area. I know that I probably shouldn't, but I can't help myself. I find the corner and bite my lip as I pull it partially back, just enough so that I can see. Rubbing my eyes, I look at it again, wide eyed. On the bright side, it's not something horrendous. The flow of the cursive lettering is beautiful as it spells, "Edward." I probably shouldn't be surprised that I chose his name.

A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts. "Bella?"

"I'll be right out!" I call back, securing the dressing again. Thankfully, it sticks. Grabbing my dress from the counter, I pull it on before checking my reflection. Bathed, teeth brushed, face washed, and with my hair combed, I almost feel like myself again.

When I open the door, Edward is busy packing his suitcase. "Aro has moved the meeting to sign the new contracts to tomorrow, but he still wants to see us this afternoon."

"Is anything wrong?" I ask, taking my new Espadrille wedge sandals out of the closet. They're high, but not so high that I can't walk in them. And whether my feet have recovered or not, if I don't wear them, my dress will be too long.

"I can't believe that I was so stupid," Edward mutters to himself.

Sitting on the bed, I turn to him. "Edward, what's wrong?"

He stops what he's doing and places his hands on either side of his suitcase. Judging by the mess inside, I think that it's safe to say that he doesn't do his own packing very often.

"We're all over the gossip sites and papers. They think that we got married for real, they have pictures of you doing shots, and…" He looks up at me. "Among other things, they have images of me doing body shots with you. If the headlines aren't about our rumored wedding, then they're saying that I'm a bad influence on you. A week ago, you were this sweet girl with glasses, and now… Aro says it's a disaster."

Edward walks other to the chair in the corner and picks up his jeans from yesterday, throwing them into the suitcase. The silence stretches as I try to wrap my head around what he's saying. "Body shots? How…" I lick my lips nervously, my heart racing as I wonder whether Charlie and Angela have seen the pictures. Shame fills me within. "How bad are the images?"

"They're mostly of me licking the salt of your neck and taking the lemon out of your mouth. The images aren't as bad as they could've been, but it's what they represent that's the problem."

_Ooh, Charlie's going to kill him. Then again… _As I think about how disappointed Charlie's going to be in me, I force my thoughts in another direction. "Wait, what do you mean, 'among other things?'"

Edward stares at me for a moment. To be more specific, he's staring at me in the dress. Then he slams the suitcase shut and quickly zips it close. "There are witnesses saying that Rosalie gave Emmett a lap dance—even a few pictures to prove it—and camera footage of Alice yelling, 'I love you, Jasper.' Also, we apparently visited more chapels, since there are clips of us making out like the world was about to end while waiting for our turn. And there are images of Heidi dancing on table tops, so you get the picture."

As cold feeling settles over me, I remember something else.

_We were still at the first club when the security provided by the show tracked us down. They stayed to the sides of the room, but kept a close eye on us. They followed as we left shortly after, and Alice thought it would be funny to outrun them. She was the _only _one that ran._

"_You can't catch me!" she yelled over her shoulder, giggling. She didn't make it very far before they _did _catch her. _

_Much to our surprise, security didn't ask us to return to the hotel as we originally thought they would. Instead, they just kept an eye on us. However, there was one guy on the team that was smaller than the rest. He even got us drinks when our glasses were empty. When we decided to head back to the hotel, he said that we only live once; we should enjoy the night. Besides, he had heard about a fantastic new club that recently opened. We thought it couldn't do harm to visit one more. We were in Vegas, after all._

"You don't think we were set up, do you?" I ask hesitantly, breaking out of my thoughts. Manipulation can be a dangerous tool.

Edward frowns. "Why?"

After telling him what I remember, I stare at the carpet and try to force myself to recall more. All I get is a series of vague images that I can't seem to fit together. "Think about it," I start softly. "We were in such a state by then that it wouldn't have taken much to convince us to go to one more place, and another and another. But what I don't understand is why?"

Edward turns to look at me. "If you're right, then my guess would be ratings. How long will the viewers be interested in seeing us eating breakfast, swimming, in the gym, and all that normal stuff? There's a reason why tabloids and gossip sights are popular."

_I'd watch a marathon of Edward in the gym or where he's swimming anytime._

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" I ask, focusing on the present.

Edward deliberates over it for a few seconds before speaking. "We'll talk to Aro this afternoon, but the rest of our group from last night should fly back with us. We need to know what they remember."

"What time is it?"

Getting up, Edward checks his phone. "Shit! I didn't realize it was so late. I still have to shower."

"Go ahead. I'll finish up here." Fastening the straps of my shoes, I get up and cringe inwardly. _Yep, my feet haven't recovered yet. _

"Edward," I start, stopping him just as he begins to close the bathroom door. My eyes travel to his side before looking him in the eye again. "Watch out for the dressing."

Nodding, he closes the door. As I start to pick up my stuff, I have trouble focusing while packing my bag. My thoughts are with Edward and the lucky water touching him. And I have to admit that I'm curious about his tattoo. Walking around the bed, I pick up the clutch bag that I had with me last night. My mind wanders again to Edward, and the bag slips out of my hands. I'm about to start calling myself names—like butter fingers—when I notice something. As the bag hit the ground, it opened and Polaroid pictures is spilling out of it. Frowning, I pick them up before looking through them. I can't remember any of them being taken. Edward and I are all over each other in some of them. In one of the photos, Alice is standing next to me with "I love Jasper" written with lipstick below her collarbones. Then I notice something in the back, so I bring the photo closer. It's the small security guy.

Suddenly, another memory flashes through my mind. _We were on our way back to the hotel, but again the small security had another suggestion. "Hey, why don't you guys visit a few more chapels instead?" he asked, smiling broadly. We weren't sure, so he quickly continued. "You can't forget that there's immunity up for grabs."_

As I stare at the picture with my mind clearer than last night, I realize that he looks very familiar. He almost looks a younger version of… Max. Furthermore, we didn't take the camera with us. Someone else must've brought a Polaroid camera to the chapels we later visited. The feeling increases that we played right into Max's hands and that Mr. Security was his accomplice. We should've known; that guy was way too small to intimidate or protect anyone. I put the pictures aside to show Edward before continuing packing.

Blushing, I straighten out the covers, but I don't bother making the bed; housekeeping will clean and change everything after we're gone. For the umpteenth time this morning, I wonder about what happened last night. I don't feel strange nor have I noticed anything out of the ordinary, so hopefully nothing happened.

I'm busy checking the suite for the third time to make sure that we haven't forgotten anything when Edward comes out with a towel around his hips. He can be a model for sculptures, paintings, etc. any day.

_Help me! _I squeak internally, gulping. On the bright side, my jaw hasn't defeated the impossibility of actually hitting the ground.

While he grabs the clothes that he forgot, I try to act normally, which is really hard to do after seeing him almost naked in the shower yesterday. And let's not forget the stairwell. Oh, the stairwell. I'll remember it fondly while also trying very hard to forget it. What can I say? Life's complicated.

When Edward returns, he throws the last of his stuff in the front of his suitcase and closes the zip. I'm sitting on the armrest of the couch closest to the bedroom, my baggage at my feet. As I watch him, I notice that he seems preoccupied. Even as he glances around one last time, it's obvious that his thoughts are miles away. With our time in Vegas coming to an end, a part of me expects him to kiss me before we go—like he kissed me before Aro's call. However, Edward doesn't even look at me as he walks to the door. Opening it, he talks to the bellhop before walking into the bedroom again. While the bellhop puts everything on the luggage cart, I silently watch as Edward phones someone. It's in that moment that I realize that the repercussions of the headlines are far worse than I thought. In front of me, I see the Edward I first met: closed off with a wall around him. Come to think of it, he has been withdrawn since Aro called. Something tells me that Edward blames himself for whatever is being said of me. But he has to realize that I'm a grownup; I'm responsible for my choices.

As for Max, if I'm right, it's like the saying goes: "You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink." Not that it's an excuse. I'm sure that none of us are going to let it go, just like I'm not going to allow Edward to do this.

I wait until after Edward has tipped the bellhop and the latter leaves with our luggage. As Edward turns to leave, I breathe deeply and muster up all the courage that I can. Placing my hand on his arm, I stop him and Edward turns back to me. He looks at me questioningly, and a feeling of determination settles over me.

"When I think about how you were before Aro called, I don't know whether to slap you or to kiss you right now until you come to your senses. I can't blame Aro—we would've found out eventually—but you… well, I don't know whether there is still alcohol left in me or what it is, but you're starting to tick me off."

Whoa, "No Fear Bella" is in the house, and I think that I like it.

Taking in Edward's stunned expression, I sigh and continue softer. "This isn't going to work if you retreat behind that wall again every time we hit a bump in the road. And don't misunderstand me; I'm not giving you an ultimatum. I just don't want you to shut me out." Raising my hand, I place it on Edward's cheek before standing on my toes. Well, as much as I can in these shoes. For a moment, I look into his eyes, but then I close the distance and place my lips against his. Though it's a closed-mouth kiss, it says all I need it to say. It lasts for only a moment before I pull back. "Okay, so maybe it's more than just a bump, but we don't know that for sure yet. Either way, I'll face whatever happens as long as you don't quit on me, okay?"

Lowering my hand from his cheek, I step back and throw one last glance toward the bedroom before walking out the door. I'm almost to the elevator when Edward catches up again. As the elevator doors close, I feel his eyes on me, causing me to look at him. He stares for a moment in silence before nodding. It's all I need to see.

Reaching the lobby, the doors open and Edward and I put our sunglasses on; the light is still too bright. To the side of the lobby, some of the contestants are standing around in a lounge that's been closed off for us. Others are still checking out. I'm surprised to see that it's not just our group from last night sporting sunglasses. Quite a few others are also wearing them. I feel a bit better knowing that we weren't the only ones that went out.

Alice and Jasper look a lot worse than us, leaning on each other to keep upright. Jasper also appears better in his shades than Alice in her "Minnie Mouse" pair; the same pair that she wore on Sunday. With his baseball cap almost pulled over his eyes, Collin and Heidi seem rather out of it on a nearby couch. Victoria looks like she just stepped of a ship after suffering from motion sickness for a week, though I don't think that alcohol is in her case the cause. James, who's standing next to a wall, has simply leaned over and is asleep. Judging by the way his cheek is pushed up against the surface, the sleeping pills have not worn off yet. However, Rosalie and Emmett are the ones that really grab my attention. They are standing very close next to each other, holding hands. Or something like that, since the jacket thrown over their arms makes it hard to see. They're also wearing sunglasses while Rosalie is using Emmett's shoulder for support.

After Edward checks us out—of the hotel, I should add—he goes talking to the others from last night. Due to the fact that we were eliminated at first, they didn't book tickets for us, which leaves us with a private jet. It doesn't take much to convince them to fly with us instead. Feeling anxious about learning more about what happened last night, both from them and all the pictures, I excuse myself to go to the ladies room. With one hand holding my hair in the nape of my neck, the other splashes my face with cold water. Just as I open the door to leave, I freeze when I hear Caius and Jane's voices, not wanting to disturb them.

"What is it?" Jane asks impatiently. "You know that we can't talk here."

"What are we going to do if we don't win the immunity? I'm sure that the others will get more votes," Caius whispers urgently, panic making his accent stronger. "Can't we…?"

"No! I told you, it's too risky. We can't pull that again. We're just going to have to hope that we did enough last night."

"There's one million dollars on the line, and you want to leave it up to chance?" he asks incredulously.

"Forget it, Caius. I can't do it again. Then they'll be on to us for sure." Before he can say anything, she continues. "Let's get back. It isn't safe to talk here."

Even after they leave, I'm unable to move. I'm not sure how, but something tells me that they have something to do with Monday's elimination. Something Caius said bothers me in particular. How can the million dollars be on the line? It's not like the winning couple will get it. Knowing that I have to talk to Edward, I open the door and rush toward the lobby. Though I'm still experiencing trouble with hangover induced light sensitivity, I don't want to appear pretentious by wearing sunglasses indoors, so I leave them off this time. Max is busy asking Edward whether he recorded the race through the airport on his phone when I get there.

"No, I was a little busy," Edward responds, sounding irritated. I can't blame him. Considering our suspicions, I don't feel like talking to Max either.

"Ugh, I'm sorry to hear that." Max shakes his head regrettably. "It would have been great to show that to the viewers. It's too bad that your cameraman had already left by the time that you got the call."

"Yeah, that is too bad," Edward replies sarcastically. Then he turns to me as I touch his arm to get his attention.

"Can I talk to you, please?" Noticing Max staring at us, I add, "Privately."

"Bella, you look lovely this morning!" Max smiles with a glint in his eye. "You two had quite a night."

Hesitating for a second, I decide to take a shot in the dark. "Did you get everything that you wanted?" I ask, returning his smile.

"Yeah, thanks. Alice is a handful when she's drunk, hmm?"

_Bingo! _I can't believe that actually worked.

"I-I mean, so I've heard," Max quickly corrects himself, stepping backwards. "Uh… Excuse me, my phone's ringing."

That vampire-look—as Mike calls it—is on Edward's face as Max walks to the other side of the lobby. Though I get the feeling that it doesn't promise anything well for Max, I'm strangely turned on by the expression. Turning my head away before Edward catches me staring, I see something rather unexpected. The waiter from last night is standing behind one of the columns nearby, watching us. More specifically, Edward. Pure hatred is burning in the waiter's gaze. I have never seen _that_ emotion so intense before; it leaves me breathless and highly anxious. Remembering the looks from last night, I now know with certainty that something is going on.

"Edward," I whisper, waiting for him to turn to me. Then I subtly gesture with my head in the waiter's direction. "Do you know him?"

Edward glances at him before looking back at me. "No, why?"

"He's staring at you, just like last night. And he doesn't look happy either."

As Edward looks at him again, the waiter walks away. For a moment, Edward seems confused, but then he hides it and smiles reassuringly at me. "He's probably not a fan. Come on, let's go."

I follow Edward as we walk closer to the rest of the contestants, but inside I wonder about what he's _not _saying. If I'm guessing right, then Edward knows the waiter, though he isn't sure from where. Does it have anything to do with the stalker? Ugh, there's way too much going on this morning.

_Oh, that reminds me._

Before I can pull Edward aside to tell him what I heard Caius and Jane say, we near Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. "Are you sure you didn't see a key anywhere?" Rosalie whispers, her gaze shifting from Alice to Jasper.

"For the hundredth time, no, we didn't," Alice says, exasperated. It takes one look at her to know that she's still not feeling better.

_What did she drink last night?_

Rosalie sighs heavily. "I don't know what to do. We searched our whole room, and we've asked Heidi and Collin. You also don't know where it is, so I can only hope that Edward or Bella have seen the damn key."

"What key?" Edward asks.

Looking around to make sure that the coast is clear, Rosalie lifts the jacket that's draped over their arms. My brows rise of their own volition as I see the cuffs around Emmett and Rosalie's wrists. Out of nowhere, I remember where they got them. Someone gave the cuffs to them after Rosalie gave Emmett the…

"Lap dance," I say aloud. Considering Emmett's smile and Rosalie averting her gaze, they obviously know what I'm talking about.

"Do you have the key to get this thing off?" Rosalie asks without looking at us.

"No, we didn't see anything in our room," Edward replies.

"Fan-freaking-tastic! What are we going to do?" Rosalie appears even more irritated when she absentmindedly turns to walk a few steps away, but the cuffs hold her back.

"So you know Jessica," Jasper comments dryly.

When I look confused at Edward, he explains, smiling slightly. "Alice's assistant. She uses 'freaking' a lot."

"It's a good thing that we're flying back with you!" Rosalie continues. "I can only picture all the problems with security we would've had at the airport."

A short while later, we head toward the cars that are waiting for us. Behind a large plant, I see the waiter again with the same look on his face. Edward also spots him, but neither of us says anything. All I know is that something strange is definitely going on.

On the way to the airstrip, I wonder if I should mention what I heard Caius and Jane talk about in front of Rosalie and Emmett; they are sitting across from us. Alice, Jasper, Heidi and Collin are in the car in front of us. While Rosalie is busy trying to unlock the cuffs with a hairpin, Emmett is arguing that they'll figure something out when they're home. I figure that they are occupied enough, so I turn toward Edward, only to see that he's searching for something on his phone.

"Edward," I whisper too low for Rosalie and Emmett to hear. I wait until he looks at me before continuing. "I have to tell you something."

After hearing what Caius and Jane talked about, Edward stares pensively out the window. "What could Jane have done? And why?" Edward asks, keeping his voice subdued as he turns to me.

I shake my head in response. "I don't know. But she obviously did something if she's afraid of getting caught."

"We'll have to talk to Aro about it this afternoon." Running his fingers through his hair, Edward sighs heavily and looks down at his phone. "This is one hell of a day, and we're not even halfway through it."

"It's been a hell of a week," I reply dryly. Then my curiosity gets the better of me. "Have you been checking what the gossip sites are saying?"

"No," he says, shaking his head. Turning toward me again, Edward gestures vaguely to his side. "I've been doing research."

I frown in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't take the dressing off completely to check, but it appears to be letters. Roman Numerals, to be more specific."

"Which letters did you see?"

"_XIII_," Edward responds slowly, nervously tapping his thumb against his phone's screen.

"Thirteen?" I pause for a second before continuing hesitantly. "The first 'thirteen' that comes to mind is my birthday."

For a moment, we stare at each other. Could it be? Could a permanent reminder of me be on Edward? I know what I feel, I know what's near my hip, and I know the way that he looks at me, but somehow, deep down, I haven't thought about thirty, forty years from now. Maybe I've been protecting myself sub-consciously by not thinking long term. Turning toward the window, I use my hair as a shield between us and smile. If it is my birthday that's tattooed down his side, then I would be lying if I said that I didn't like it.

~~}*{~~

The seconds tick almost audibly by—tick, tock, tick, tock. However, the only sound that can be heard is that of Aro raking his little Zen Garden. With every stroke, the small crushing noise grates my nerves until it feels like I'm about to have a panic attack. We've been waiting for more than five minutes for him to speak, but he still hasn't said a word. Even as Aro's secretary showed us to his office earlier, he didn't look up. He simply sat there with two fingers pressed against his temple while raking the fine gravel or whatever is in the little garden. When Edward opened his mouth to introduce me, his publicist, Peter, shook his head and gestured for us to take a seat.

The thing is, apart from the lounge set, there are only two seats in front of Aro's desk. While Leah decided on an armchair closest to the door, Peter took the seat to the right and Edward whispered that he would stand. Instead, I told Edward to sit while I took a seat on the armrest of his chair. Now as we sit and wait, I realize why Edward warned me that Aro is kind of creepy. That's probably the understatement of the year. The vibe Aro gives off is a lot worse than sitting in the principal's office, getting fired, and getting my first speeding ticket from my dad combined. Believe me, the latter was beyond awkward.

"Speed kills," Charlie had said before grounding me for two weeks. One of which I was dropped off at school with the cruiser. I never went over the speed limit again. Though I was barely over it the first time; my old truck has a limit of its own.

However, this feeling not only puts the cherry on top of all those moments, it's a whole baked goods factory. It's like we're waiting for Aro to explode. As I turn my head slightly to the right, afraid of being the one that disturbs the uncomfortable silence, I look at Edward. His eyes are scrutinizing the intricate design of Aro's desk. Suddenly, we hear a snap and our heads shoot up in Aro's direction. The little rake will never be the same again.

"Peter, either you sit on Edward's armrest or you stand," Aro starts, his voice menacingly low. Then he narrows his eyes at Edward and me, throwing a small stack of magazines across the broad desk. Some of them fall off while others stop just a little over the edge. "Right now, I don't want to see you two close to each other. I've been staring at similar images all day."

Swallowing heavily, I move to get up, but Edward grabs my wrist and holds me back. However, I don't want to cause trouble, so I pull free and sit down in the now empty seat; Peter is standing a safe distance away from Aro.

"You were supposed to sign the contracts this afternoon, but as you know, I've rescheduled it to tomorrow. We need to think everything through and make sure that doing this show is still a good idea," Aro says, suppressed anger seeping into his voice. "This move was an attempt to salvage your career before it's too late, Edward. Now it's like you're trying to destroy it. Look at the magazines! The gossip sites, the papers, it's everywhere: 'Cullen drags America's new sweetheart down with him!' How are we supposed to fix this? Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Edward opens his mouth to respond, but Aro interrupts. "I spent yesterday organizing a nice little raise for you two. I'm even looking into what happened with the elimination. And for what? At this moment, this show has caused more damage than good. The press is eating this 'America's dragged down sweetheart' shit up, plus old pests appear to be crawling out of the woodwork." Aro looks at Edward, and I know that Edward told him about the note.

"There's more," Edward says after a few seconds pass.

Looking like he's about to explode, Aro grabs what's left of the little rake between his index finger and thumb before vigorously raking the garden. "What are you talking about?" he asks through gritted teeth, not looking up.

Taking the picture of the small security guard from his pocket, Edward hands it to Aro while filling him in on what Max said in the lobby and what we remember. He also tells Aro about Caius and Jane's conversation that I overheard. Aro gets a thoughtful look on his face as he listens carefully.

"I'll look into Caius and Jane, but this about Max…" Aro pauses, clasping his hands together. The gleam in his eye sends an unpleasant shiver down my spine. "It may work to our advantage."

"How?" Peter inquires.

The sudden smile on Aro's face has a sinister aspect to it. "It might be better to leave the show, but on the other hand, Edward desperately needs positive publicity that looks real, not staged. If we use this information and what I've learned so far about the elimination, then we can add a stipulation to the contract. One that guarantees that you can leave the show when _you _want to, which would be helpful if the other issue from the past becomes a problem again."

Edward hesitates before he speaks. "I don't understand. Do you want to rig the show?"

I'm uncomfortable about talks of blackmail and cheating, but I try not to show it. Well, not before I have all the facts, at least. There's no way that I'll go along with anything shady.

Aro's tone sounds calculating as he speaks. "No, you could still be eliminated. However, if the show ever pulls a stunt like this again, or if the other problem comes up again, then we have a way out. It will be their problem how they'll explain you leaving, if it should ever come to that."

"Where are you going with this, Aro?" Peter frowns, confused. "You just said that it would be better if Edward left the show."

"I said that it _might _be better," Aro snaps in response. Casually leaning back in his chair, Aro turns to look at Edward. "But if you stay, then we'll need to turn this around."

"We'll get to the need of positive publicity later," Peter says cautiously, glancing at Aro. "First, we need to sort out this mess. The current headlines need to change. What if Isabella had a terrible twenty-first birthday party? Edward just wanted to make up for it before she turns twenty-two."

"There's no way in hell that's happening," I say before I can stop myself. Realizing what I just said, I freeze while wondering when I lost the power to control what comes out of my mouth. Everyone is looking at me.

While Aro looks intrigued, Peter is momentarily speechless. Luckily, Peter quickly regains his ability to speak. "Excuse me?"

Swallowing heavily, I sit up straighter. "It's just… not only does that sound kind of patched up, but my _friends_ threw me a party at the beach," I respond, placing the necessary emphasis. "I'm not going to say that it sucked, so I wanted a do-over. I'm sorry, but I won't lie like that. I won't hurt my friends."

"You're a part of this mess, Isabella. You helped to create it, so now you'll help to fix it." The threat in Aro's voice makes my heart beat faster, but I'm not backing down.

"No," Edward says firmly, his jaw clenched. "You're not going to force her do anything. Let them say what they want about me, but none of this is Bella's fault."

For a moment, so brief that I wonder if I'm imagining it, a light of approval shines in Aro's eyes. "Any other suggestions?" he asks, looking at Edward and me like he's trying to figure something out.

_Oh, where's Bella 2.0 when I need her? _I wonder.

"What if it was part of the show?" Leah interjects suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Edward questions, turning to look at her.

"Go on," Aro says, interest evident in his voice.

Leah looks uncomfortable as we all look at her—especially Aro, I'm sure—but she pushes past it. "People get married for different reasons in Vegas. Some want a hassle free wedding, while others get drunk and just do it. Maybe their group decided to go the extra mile to make the photos for a drunken wedding more authentic. They didn't think that it would get blown out of proportion."

"The idea has potential," Aro responds, smiling that creepy grin. Laughing, if it can be called that, he swivels his chair in Peter's direction. "Looks like you're losing your touch. Ms. Clearwater's plan just might work. We'll need to coordinate with the rest of the group, of course."

"Okay, say we pull this off, what then?" Peter asks, standing a little closer now that Aro seems calmer. "Edward needs to be taken more seriously and in a positive light."

Aro watches Edward and me carefully, making me very uncomfortable. "Yes, that brings us to the next problem. First, no one will buy the old 'good girl changes bad boy' cliché after last night. But even if you two were to date and it ended badly, then a lot of heat would come down on Edward. That is, if we take into consideration all the latest headlines. However, if we say that you're only friends, it will also put Edward in a bad light because of all the pictures out there. I don't think people want to see their new 'sweetheart' as the type that does casual. So that leaves us with one solution: keep them guessing. A few looks and touches here and there when the camera is around, but apart from that we stick to 'no comment.' If people wonder and you get them interested, then they'll keep watching, which means they'll keep voting."

Edward and I glance at each other before he turns to Aro. "So what you're basically saying is…?"

Seeing the calculating look on Aro's face in response, I get the feeling that we just confirmed something for him. I'm just not sure what. "No one here cares what you two do behind closed doors," Aro says blatantly, causing a blush on my cheeks. "But when the camera is around, pretend your lives are one of those romantic comedies women love. Get the viewers on your side. If you do that, it will also help with the positive publicity issue. Just don't overdo it. Like I said, keep them guessing."

I don't know how, but I manage not to smile widely. No one will hear me complaining that we won't have to be careful with the cameras around.

"However, no more incidents like this one," Aro says seriously, narrowing his eyes at us. "If I see you two drink so much as cough syrup in front of the camera, I can guarantee you that there will be consequences. Am I making myself clear?"

_Gulp. _As we nod in response, I can't help but notice that Edward doesn't look as unnerved as I am.

"All right. We'll regroup if Ms. Clearwater's idea doesn't work out. So you'll sign the new contracts tomorrow, and I'll continue to look into the elimination. If they were planning on bringing back a couple as a Wild Card, then they would've added it to the original contracts. The network is covering something up, and I won't stop until I know what it is." Aro's tone doesn't bode anything well for the network.

As the meeting comes to an end, Peter excuses himself and quickly leaves to start working on damage control. I'm already outside Aro's office when he calls Edward back. I don't mind waiting, so I nod to say that it's fine and the door closes. I think that Aro wants to talk about the note and the stalker, but not in front of me. Leah is waiting further down the hallway, and I decide to join her. She's been rather quiet since we got back, only saying that Lita was okay at her place through the night.

"Is everything okay?" I ask her cautiously, feeling a little unsure for some reason.

"Yeah, of course. I just don't like coming here." Leah hesitates before speaking again. "Bella, what happened last night? I know what you said about Max in there, but why did you go out in the first place? I'm only asking because I care about you and Edward. He has really been trying to do better, so the latest pictures surprised me."

Silence follows her comment. "I don't know what to say," I finally whisper, staring at the ground.

"Just make sure that you don't lose yourself in Hollywood." Out of my peripheral vision, I see Leah gesturing toward Aro's office. "The fact that you stood up for your friends in there gives me hope."

"I'm sorry," I say softly, crossing my arms self-consciously.

She smiles at me in return. "You don't have to say that you're sorry. You're allowed to live, Bella. Just try not to get hurt in the process, both physically and emotionally."

I frown, confused. "Physically and emotionally?"

This time Leah is the one that looks uncomfortable. "Because of what happened to… your mother, I know that you'll never drink and drive. But partying the night away can leave other damage. That lifestyle can become addictive, and you shouldn't get caught up in that."

My breath catches in my throat. As I think about my mom, I feel shame and regret cover me. Sure, it was just one night, but a lot of it is still a blank. That's not who I want to be. Last night seemed like such a simple compromise at the time, so I didn't stand up for what I wanted. If he really wanted to go, then Edward could've gone without me. If I concede here a little and there a bit, who knows where I'll find myself eventually? I have to be stronger. There's a difference between standing up for myself and being stubborn. Maybe last night was necessary; it has taught me a valuable lesson.

Looking up at Leah, a small smile finds its way to my mouth. "Thanks, I'll remember that."

"You're welcome," she says, returning my smile.

A short while later, Aro's door open and they talk for a few more seconds. Nodding at whatever Aro says, Edward turns and walks toward us. I'm curious, but I also know that I can't ask. I hope that the day will come that Edward will tell me the whole story himself. I want to be there for him.

As we turn the corner, I feel eyes on us and look back. Even from this distance, I can see the calculating look on Aro's face. I get the feeling that he's very interested in what's going on between Edward and me, and I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or not. If Aro thinks that Edward would be better without me, how far will he go to make sure that I'm gone from Edward's life?

* * *

**End Notes:**

Hmm, where should I start? A lot of you guessed that they got tattoos. Congratulations! :) The moment with Edward before they leave the suite is pivotal, just like the end with Leah. Then there are a few questions: What will Charlie say? Will Leah's idea work? The list goes on. More about what happened that night in Vegas will be revealed as the story continues. But I'd love to know what you think. Did you like it? What was your favorite part or line? Please _review _and share your thoughts! Also, remember to check out my profile and vote for who you think is going to win the first challenge. And one last time, voting for The Sunflower Awards closes the 19th. Thank you!

We meet Carlisle and Esme in the next chapter, plus we reach another important part of the story! I'll update as soon as I can.

Feel free to message me anytime. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. :) As always, thank you for the incredible support! You really keep me going.

Twitter: StarlightPixie **~*~ **ADifferentForest: PixieRose **~*~ **Twilighted: RoseInTheTwilight

Until next time,

Pixie


	22. Insight

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

Hi, everyone! First, I'm sorry for the wait, but unforeseeable circumstances got in the way more than once. The last couple of weeks have been very difficult. From the bottom of my heart, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. To those who clicked Favorite Author, Author Alert, Favorite Story and Story Alert, thank you so much. And big thank you to everyone who has recommended this story. All the support means so much to me.

About this chapter: It was challenging to write at times, but I still had so much fun. That being said, I'm nervous about this one. Not only is it time to meet his parents, but there are also other important events in this chapter. :) I hope you'll like it!

See you at the bottom…

Pixie

* * *

**_Previously on When the Lights Call..._**

_"I'm sorry," I say softly, crossing my arms self-consciously._

_She smiles at me in return. "You don't have to say that you're sorry. You're allowed to live, Bella. Just try not to get hurt in the process, both physically and emotionally."_

_I frown, confused. "Physically and emotionally?"_

_This time Leah is the one that looks uncomfortable. "Because of what happened to… your mother, I know that you'll never drink and drive. But partying the night away can leave other damage. That lifestyle can become addictive, and you shouldn't get caught up in that."_

_My breath catches in my throat. As I think about my mom, I feel shame and regret cover me. Sure, it was just one night, but a lot of it is still a blank. That's not who I want to be. Last night seemed like such a simple compromise at the time, so I didn't stand up for what I wanted. If he really wanted to go, then Edward could've gone without me. If I concede here a little and there a bit, who knows where I'll find myself eventually? I have to be stronger. There's a difference between standing up for myself and being stubborn. Maybe last night was necessary; it has taught me a valuable lesson._

_Looking up at Leah, a small smile finds its way to my mouth. "Thanks, I'll remember that."_

_"You're welcome," she says, returning my smile._

_A short while later, Aro's door open and they talk for a few more seconds. Nodding at whatever Aro says, Edward turns and walks toward us. I'm curious, but I also know that I can't ask. I hope that the day will come that Edward will tell me the whole story himself. I want to be there for him._

_As we turn the corner, I feel eyes on us and look back. Even from this distance, I can see the calculating look on Aro's face. I get the feeling that he's very interested in what's going on between Edward and me, and I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or not. If Aro thinks that Edward would be better without me, how far will he go to make sure that I'm gone from Edward's life?_

* * *

**Chapter 22 ~ Insight**

**Bella POV –**_ May 2010_

The paparazzi are waiting for us as we leave the building that Aro's office is located in. They're shouting questions, but I block them out as best I can. As flashes go off and they invade the space around us, my anxiety builds to the point that I feel lightheaded. Almost like he can sense how I'm feeling, Edward takes my hand without hesitation and pushes through them to get to the car. Edward makes sure that Leah and I are safely in the car before also getting in.

As Edward pulls into the street, I lower my head and shield my face with my hand. I'm on the brink of crying, brought on by the talk about my mother, the current media fiasco, and the stress of the chimpanzees with cameras surrounding us like it's feeding time. I'm not kidding. They're so desperate for the "money shot" that they look like an attraction at the zoo. But the last thing I want is for them to get pictures of me in tears. It's said that a picture is worth a thousand words, which they'll probably make sure of because of my link to Edward. To make matters worse, with the weeks of stress and anxiety that I've been dealing with, it's no surprise that I feel a panic attack looming every time the paparazzi factor is added. No wonder the network added the warning to the entry form.

Out of the blue, another memory hits me.

_Energy was alive in the air as we waited for Rosalie and Emmett to get their picture taken at another chapel. This one was over the top with pink and red ribbons, plus a grown man in a diaper—also known as Cupid—who usually performed the ceremony. It looked like Valentine's Day had exploded in there. However, Edward and I barely even noticed our surroundings. My arms were around his neck and his around my waist. I struggled to hold back a giggle as he playfully bit my neck._

_Pulling back, Edward smiled at me. "I never want to forget this moment."_

"_You mean how intoxicated we are?" I questioned, laughing softly._

"_Well, that too," he replied, but then a serious light slipped into his eyes. "You've left an impression on me that I doubt will ever go away. I want something that symbolizes that."_

"_Like what?"_

_That crooked grin appeared in response. "Come with me."_

"_Where to? They're waiting outside." Security stood at the back of the chapel, but they weren't the problem. Surprise, surprise, the paparazzi found us earlier and had been following us since._

"_We can slip out the backdoor. Come on. Are you with me?" Edward asked, holding our intertwined hands against his chest. I looked over my shoulder just as Rosalie and Emmett raised their cuffed arms in the air._

"_Woo-hoo! Somebody get me a 'Mrs. McCarty' shirt! We're so going to win this," Rosalie exclaimed before taking a sip of pink champagne straight from the bottle._

_Turning back to Edward, I placed my other hand also on his chest. "Yeah, I'm with you. Let's go." _

_Much to my surprise, we stopped in front of a tattoo studio a short while later. I asked Edward if he was serious, and he responded by taking my hand and pulling my inside. They were busy, but a "financial contribution" fixed that. Later, as I sat on Edward's left side, I watched as the artist diligently worked on the design. It had to hurt like hell, but a thought still firmed in my mind as I saw the wall with examples of different fonts._

A phone ringing snaps me back to me present. I have to admit that I'm quite frustrated that I'm still not sure whether Edward's tattoo is of my birthdate or not. Thinking about the way he looked at me while he got the tattoo, I can't stop a blush from rising on my cheeks. It was so intimate—like we were connected without a word.

"Bella?"

"Bella?" Edward calls my name again.

My head quickly turns in his direction. "Sorry, I was just lost in thought, I guess."

His gaze is searching, but he doesn't say anything. Instead, he gestures toward his phone. "Emmett wants to talk to you."

Just as I raise my hand to pick up his phone, I hear Emmett's voice through the speakers. "Hey, Bella! I've been trying to reach you, but the number Leah gave Rosalie isn't working."

"Hi, Emmett. Well, um… I haven't used my new phone yet," I respond, touching my neck self-consciously. How can I use it when I don't know who is footing the bill? The phone may be free, but I don't think that calls, etc. are free of charge as well.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yells. "Just get to the point! And before you say what I know you so desperately want to say, no, I don't care about my phone's minutes. I just can't hold it in anymore!"

"What's going on?" I ask, frowning.

"Rosie needs to pee, and she refuses to go while we're still cuffed together," Emmett replies, shortly followed by what sounds like something breaking.

"You didn't need to tell her that, McCarty! Just ask if she knows how to get these damn cuffs off," Rosalie exclaims, sounding aggravated. Poor Emmett's ear; if they're still cuffed together, then she's yelling right next to him.

"What did you do this morning?" Leah asks, trying not to laugh out loud.

"Oh great, we're on speaker," Rosalie says sarcastically.

"We're in the car, Rose," Edward responds, his eyes betraying his amusement.

"Anyway," she continues as if he didn't say anything. "I've been holding it since I woke up! I just quickly got dressed while making sure that Emmett kept his eyes closed. It's a good thing that I had something strapless with me."

"Getting back to the point," Emmett interjects, sighing heavily. I can't say that I blame him; Rosalie sounds like she can be a handful. "Bella, Jay said that your dad is the Chief of Police, right?"

Oh, dear old Charlie. Not that he's that old. It's just that I've been trying to avoid thinking about my dad; he must know by now about the images from last night. I'm so afraid to hear the disappointment in his voice that I haven't even checked my messages yet. So many people do what they want when they want to. But me? One night out has turned into publicized train wreck. It's one of those situations when a person says, "If I could go back, I would do it differently."

"Yeah, that's right," I respond to Emmett's question, forcing myself to focus on the present.

"He didn't perhaps tell you the secret of getting out of cuffs if the key is lost, did he?" Emmett asks hopefully. "Rosalie suggested that I break my thumb, and I would prefer not to do that. Apparently, _she_ can make the cuffs work if she has to."

"I was kidding!" Rosalie's voice is barely audible as she continues. "Kind of."

Glancing at Edward and Leah, I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one speechless. "Um, well, uh…" I can't seem to form a sentence. I try again after taking a moment to collect myself. "Sorry, unfortunately, I'm no Houdini."

"Thanks anyway. We'll figure something out," Emmett responds, sounding discouraged.

Rosalie speaks just as I open my mouth to say bye. "That's it, I can't take it anymore. Grab an iPod and something to blindfold yourself with. I think I'm about to burst."

"I would say that I have to go, but Rosie is the one that has to," Emmett says, laughing.

"Emmett!" By the sound of it, Rosalie's temper is about to erupt as well. "I swear, I'm not responsible for what I'm about to do to you!"

"You didn't eat beans or cabbage, did you?" he asks teasingly. The line goes dead before we can hear her response.

"It's always interesting to hear from those two," Leah comments dryly, having seen the cuffs when she picked us up this morning. We all start laughing in response, even more so when she adds, "Somehow I doubt that Emmett has also been holding it. Poor Rosalie!"

_Well, after the bathtub incident, it's nothing that she hasn't seen before, _I think, biting my lip to keep myself from laughing all over again.

The atmosphere in the car is lighter for a while, but the closer we get to the house, the more my thoughts start to drift. Eventually, it leads to what transpired between Edward and me this morning. We came so close to everything going back to the way they were when I first arrived. It hurts to know that he attempted to go back to when tension filled the air and pretending that there's nothing between us. Can't he see that it's too late? He can't protect me from this media storm, especially not by pushing me away. We have to face it together. More importantly, as scared as I am to admit it, I have lost my heart. It's too late to go back to the way things were. The crush I had and the image of Edward the star have been replaced by feelings that feel woven into every part of me. Feelings for the Edward that I have gotten to know. Whether it's in the way he looks at me or the way he touches me—from the innocent to the more daring—I can't deny the way he makes me feel. The way my heart rate increases when he simply enters a room, and how it feels like home when I'm in his arms. Even if we take it one day at a time, deep down my faith is set on us making it work.

It's with that thought that I glance over at Edward. If he ever tries to pull a repeat of this morning and it's not because he has lost interest, then he's got another thing coming. I don't want to live with heartache and regret, so I'll do what I can not to let this chance at something extraordinary slip through my fingers. As if to strengthen my resolve, Edward slips his hand into mine at that precise moment. He firms his grip momentarily as our eyes lock, but then he focuses back on the road, only removing his hand when he needs to shift gears.

"Oh, Bella, I almost forgot," Leah starts as Edward turns into the driveway. "I picked up your luggage early this morning."

_Wow, she must've pulled a few strings to get my bags back so quickly. _The thought has barely crossed my mind when Leah says possibly the last thing I want to hear right now.

"I hope you don't mind, but I thought I would spare you the trouble and took the liberty to unpack for you."

_What? _I exclaim in my mind, my chest closing up instantly. With my hands cupped in front of my mouth, I turn wide eyed toward her. The light of amusement in her eyes and the large smile confirms it: Leah has seen the shirt. Yes, _that _shirt. Feeling like I'm about to die of embarrassment and with a red face to match, I desperately try to think of some excuse. I don't want her to think that I'm a kleptomaniac. However, no matter how hard I try, there's just no valid reason to uh… _permanently borrow_ someone else's property.

"Everything okay?" Edward asks, looking at me with concern. He must have noticed that I'm hyperventilating.

_Oh, what if she tells Edward? What is he going to think? Crap! _Panicking, I risk another glance at Leah, only to see that she's finding the situation hilarious. Maybe, just maybe, this won't end in disaster. But I can't say that I'm very hopeful. I can't—or rather, I won't—ask Leah to keep something from her boss and friend, so I'll leave it up to her. Whether it's my guilty conscious or Edward, I'll deal with the repercussions either way.

"Yeah, everything's peachy," I manage to respond, smiling unconvincingly. _Peachy? Did I really just say that?_

Following the driveway around the fountain, the car comes to a stop in front of the steps. I want to be far away from them if Leah decides to spill the beans, so I quickly try to open my door, but it's still locked. Then as I finally manage to get it open, I practically fall out in my hurried attempt to get away.

"Are you all right?" Edward asks, staring at me over the roof of the car.

"Couldn't be better," I reply, forcing a reassuring smile as my heart continue to beat rapidly. Turning around, I climb up the two steps and walk to the front door, only to remember that it's locked. There seems to be no easy escape, but I'm certainly going to try. "I think I need some fresh air. I'm going to take a walk."

When I pass Edward, he gently grabs my upper arm and holds me back. Something forces me to meet his gaze. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asks, examining my features with a worried look.

Appreciating his concern, my smile is real this time. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some air after everything that's happened in the last thirty-six hours."

Sliding his hand down my arm, Edward takes my hand and tightens his hold for a second. There is something so intimate about the moment that it suddenly hits me what Edward's actually asking: _Are we all right? _Maybe I'm misinterpreting, but I can see it in his eyes and feel it in his lingering touch.

"Don't mind me." Leah politely looks the other way as she walks to the front door. Seconds later, the door is unlocked and she's inside.

As I look back at Edward, I try to convey with a small smile that we'll talk later and slip my hand out of his. I walk away and don't look back until I hit the grass. He's just starting to turn toward the house, but our gazes find each other.

"You'll come back, right?" he calls out with that gorgeous crooked grin in place.

A laugh escapes me. "If you ask me to and add the magic word."

"Which is?"

"Please," I respond, walking away before he can reply.

My "romantic comedy" moment comes to an abrupt end as I trip over my own two feet. Catching myself, I look over my shoulder to see if he's still watching. I'm mortified as I see him walking over to help me up. I just can't seem to catch a break. On second thought, maybe it's not so bad; Edward's arms wrap around me as he helps me up from the ground.

"I've been asking this a lot lately, but are you okay?" Edward asks, pushing my hair away from my face with his right hand.

"Apart from two grass stains on my dress and feeling very embarrassed, I can't complain," I reply with as much dignity as I can, but a familiar blush isn't helping. I can't seem to look him in the eye, so I step back and pick up my handbag that's still on the ground. I'm about to ask Edward if he can take it into the house, but then I think about the calls that I have to make. Sighing, I take out my cellphone before holding my bag out toward Edward. "Can you take it with you into the house, please?"

Edward takes it from me without a word. But as I turn to walk away, he gently pulls me back. "Come back." He pauses, smiling. "Please."

Blushing, my smile mirrors his. "That's kind of cheesy, don't you think?"

Stepping back, he gestures toward himself. "But I think I can pull it off, don't you?" His serious expression is betrayed by the glint in his eye.

"Of course, Mr. Hotward. What was I thinking?" I realize that my response sounds flirtatious, but that's not my main concern right now. _Eep! Did I really just call him Hotward?_

"I'm just going to go before I embarrass myself any further." With one last look at Edward's crooked grin—yeah, he definitely heard my no-longer-a-secret nickname for him—I start walking toward the side of the house. A few seconds later, I risk a glance over my shoulder and see him heading into the house. I don't waste any time taking my shoes off; I don't want to fall again. Carrying them in one hand, I hold my phone and pick up my dress with the other. Fortunately, my dress didn't slip off when I fell minutes ago, but I'm not taking any chances. I don't want to be left in only my underwear and a bandage covering a tattoo while standing in the front yard.

I soon find myself on top of the rocks forming the cave and the waterfall by the pool. Turning around, I walk over to the iron patio set under the gazebo and place my shoes next to a chair. Nervousness surges through my veins, causing me to pace back and forth before finally taking a seat. My gaze switches to my shoes and studies every detail, until there's no escaping it any longer. I have to call Charlie and Angela, and I think I'll start the latter first.

Taking a deep breath, I turn on my phone and the amount of messages comes as little surprise. More than half are from a number that I recognize as Paige's. Sparing myself unnecessary trauma, I delete all of them without opening them first. As I continue to scroll through the rest of the texts, guilt tugs at my conscious every time I skip Jake's name. I've been living in a bubble, rarely thinking about him, and now I can't bring myself to open a single text message. Sighing heavily, I lean back in the chair, pull my legs up, and dial Angela's number. I focus on the sound of the waterfall as I wait for her to pick up.

"Bella? Oh thank goodness! I'm so glad to finally hear from you," Angela greets me, relief easily detectable in her voice. However, it only manages to put me even more on the edge.

"Yeah, it's me. Can you talk?" I pick at invisible lint as I wait for her answer.

"Sure, I'm at work, but I'll just take my coffee break now." A door closes in the background, and it's suddenly quieter.

"I'm sorry that I didn't call sooner, but it's been crazy here." I take a deep breath before continuing. "Ange, have you…?" I can't bring myself to complete the question.

"Seen the pictures? Read what some sites are saying? Heard from Charlie?" she asks, sounding worried. Though I meant the first one, the others are not too far off.

"All of them," I respond, wiping under my eyes as I think about my mom.

"Bella," she sighs. "Charlie called me _after _Jake called him, because Charlie couldn't reach you. I told your dad that I haven't been able to get through either."

My head shoots up at the sound of Jake's name. "Wait, what? He called Charlie? Why?"

"Why do you think? The guy has had a crush on you since forever, and he saw an opportunity to get Charlie to force you to come back."

"So not only does Charlie know, but he heard Jake's version? That's just perfect," I reply, feeling dejected. "And force me? Is he serious? I'm twenty-one, almost twenty-two."

"I hate to say this, but Jake is probably counting on the fact that you won't choose doing the show over Charlie."

The words leave my mouth before I can stop them. "That asshole!"

Angela is momentarily speechless. "What did you just say?" she asks softly after a few seconds have passed. She sounds stunned, and I can't blame her. That is not something I would usually say.

Placing my hand on my forehead, I close my eyes tightly. "Sorry, I don't know where that came from," I reply, though deep down I know that it's Edward. Being around him has had an effect on me.

"Uh… okay," Angela responds hesitantly. She sounds even more tentative as she continues. "I don't understand. What happened last night? I mean, I don't believe what they're saying, but the pictures speak for themselves."

Her words feel like a weight on my shoulders. Pushing thoughts about watching what I say out of my mind—the non-disclosure agreement be damned—I decide to answer truthfully. "Honestly? I can't remember much. You know Rosalie? Well, her partner wanted to see what the nightlife had to offer, and I thought we would just be with them for an hour or so before we would get back to the challenge."

"Was it your idea or Edward's to join them?"

There's no way that I'm blaming Edward for this. "Why does it matter? What's done is done. What did Charlie say?"

Sighing, Angela fills in the blanks instead of answering my question about Charlie. "So it was Edward's idea. I thought as much. Bells, you're going to have to be stronger if you want to survive there."

"No, I mean… None of this is his fault. But I'll admit that you're right; I need to be stronger. Leah, Edward's assistant, already talked to me about it as well."

"Well, that's good. As for Charlie, you need to speak to him yourself. But before I go, call again soon, okay? I want to hear more than you saying, 'Leave a message after the beep.'" She laughs softly, and I know we'll be okay.

"Take care of yourself, Ange. And keep an eye on Charlie, please."

"You know I will, and back at you. Bye."

"Bye." A warm smile is on my face as I hang up. Two minutes later, the smile is gone and I anxiously dial the number to Forks' police station.

"Forks Police Department, Deputy Steve speaking." Man, he's always on duty.

"Hi, can I speak to Charlie, please?"

"Bella? Is that you?" Deputy Steve exclaims excitedly. "It's great to hear from you! The whole town is supporting you! I don't think anyone is missing an episode."

_Wonderful_, I think sarcastically, feeling overwhelmed.

Fortunately, Charlie interrupts before Deputy Steve can speak again. "Give me the phone. You can tell Bella later about the fan club your wife started."

_Fan club? Help me, _I squeak internally.

"Bells?" My fear of hearing how disappointed he must be escalades as I hear Charlie's voice.

"Hey, Dad. How's everything going?"

"Not so great, I'm afraid. Do you mind explaining to me why Jake woke me up at the crack of dawn to show me wild pictures of you and Cullen? I couldn't see much, though. There was a problem with Jake's printer, but I still saw enough."

Swallowing heavily, I bite my lip and try to think of something to say.

"That boy promised me that he would take care of you," Charlie continues, sounding like he wants to find his trusty shotgun. "Where is he? I want to talk to him."

Instead of panicking, Charlie's words bring on a new wave of tears, along with a smile. He doesn't like to show emotion, but this is his way of making sure that I'm all right. "He's in the house, but I'll tell him that you want to talk to him."

"Well, then uh… That's good, I guess." Charlie's clears his throat, causing my smile to grow wider. "Are you sure that you don't want me to come get you?"

"Dad, the pictures make last night seem a lot worse than it was," I respond softly. "I'm happy, _really _happy. Obviously things are a bit crazy now because of the press, but I'm happy here with Edward. He… We've got something special. I'm meeting his parents on Sunday."

It's not until that moment that I remember about the lunch with them. With us back in the competition, I assume that lunch is back on. _Gulp_. Have his parents seen the pictures? Oh, I can't even imagine what they must be thinking. Some first impression I'm going to make with that hanging over my head.

I'm pulled back to the present as Charlie clears his throat again. "I hope you have a nice time. And tell _Edwin _that if he hurts you, I'll find him. I know people."

Pushing Sunday's lunch to the back of my mind, a warm smile pulls at the corners of my mouth. "I'll tell him. I know I don't say it a lot, but I love you, Dad."

"Love you, too, Kid," Charlie responds, trying to hide that he's a little choked up. "I'll uh… talk to you soon."

"Bye, Dad." Sadness covers my as the calls ends. However, it's soon replaced by anger as I think about Jake. With my teeth clenched, I ignore all of his messages and start typing a new one.

_Heard what you did this morning. I'll come back to Forks when I want to and not before then, so just stop. _As I reread the message, the fact that I say "Forks" and not "home" stands out to me. Not only that, but my anger dissipates as I finally have to admit to myself that I'm slowly losing a friend. _Please, _I add before pressing "send."

Afraid that Jacob will respond quickly, I turn off my phone and stand up. I have to pull myself together. Charlie's reaction about the pictures surprised me—maybe Jake's printer did me a favor—and I'm not going to let my dad down again.

Like before, I carry my shoes in one hand while holding my dress with the other. Carefully descending the stone stairs carved into the cave's side, I head for the steps leading up to the veranda. I feel calmer after talking to Charlie and Angela, but now I have to face Leah. I almost forgot about the predicament that I'm in. There's no doubt about it; I'm going to need to muster up courage before I see her. It's probably a good idea if I head up to my room first to put away my shoes and phone, or so I tell myself. However, the situation with Leah is pushed to the back of my mind as I climb the main staircase. The closer I get to the main level, the better I hear the voices. At first, I'm hesitant as I reach the landing at the top of the stairs, but then I clearly hear Edward's voice again. Though I can't make out the words, he is definitely arguing with someone. I don't think that I've ever heard him so livid before.

With my heart pounding in my ears, I set my shoes and phone down next to the banister before tiptoeing closer. I'm pause momentarily when I hear Leah responding to something he said. Of course, no one else is here, so it must be the two of them arguing. But about what? Turning right in the long corridor, I hear the voices coming from the study, so I keep my back to the wall. One of the double doors is slightly open, and I peek through to see them standing around a desk. My stomach feels twisted with nervousness, confirming the fact that I shouldn't be eavesdropping. Nevertheless, I can't seem to walk away, only taking a step back so that they won't see me.

"It's just that everything is finally starting to look up right now! Aro said that he heard rumors that Downey might be starting to consider me for the role," I hear Edward exclaim, sounding frustrated.

"Plus Bella's here," Leah adds.

"What if it is _her _again? None of us can go through that for a second time," Edward says instead of responding to Leah's comment. Suddenly, there's a sound of something colliding with an object against the wall. "It feels like everything is already starting to slip away, and there's nothing I can do to stop it!"

"Look, yelling isn't going to help. And injuring your hand on a bookshelf certainly won't either. We're not even sure yet who sent the note. What did Aro say when you showed it to him?" Leah asks, trying to stay calm.

_Oh, so that's why Aro called him back. They must've arranged it when they talked this morning._

"He said that he would look into it. He assured me that _she's _still locked up, but he's checking just in case," Edward replies, sighing. I can picture him running his fingers through his hair right now. His voice almost sounds broken when he speaks again. "Leah, no one can get hurt again, especially not because they're too close to me. The problem is, how do I explain that to Bella without saying too much?"

"You two have really grown close, hmm?" she asks softly. I don't hear his reply, but I listen carefully as Leah continues. "All I can say is wait until you hear from Aro before you do anything rash. Maybe it was just a fan that got ahold of your room number and thought he or she would give it a shot. But either way, perhaps you should consider telling Bella about everything."

"I can't. Not yet, at least. Despite everything, I have only known her for a week. This, what happened in the past, it's too personal to share yet." Pausing for a moment, there's a cold, hard edge to his words as Edward speaks again. "We're talking about almost six years of my life. Just when I thought it was finally over, it comes back to hang over my head."

"Edward, stop it! It's not your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself for what happened to Esme. It's over now, she's fine."

My hand flies up to cover my mouth, fighting to hold back a gasp. However, I'm unable to stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks. _What happened? What did the stalker do?_

"I know! I know, you've all told me a thousand times. It doesn't change the guilt, though. But I was referring to _her _threatening the lives of everyone I care about. That feeling of being watched every time I walked out of the house."

"Like I said, we don't know for sure yet if it's her. But I have to admit that it fits the pattern," Leah concedes reluctantly.

"What do you mean?" Edward asks, the hard edge still detectable.

"I know that the impact lasted for almost six years, but she wasn't around for all that time. She began stalking you in late 2003, up to the incident in 2004. Then she disappeared until 2009 when you worked on _LA Knights_. You remember the rumors about you and Rosalie. And because of your friendship, there were a lot of pictures that were misinterpreted. If _she _did escape or something, then the show might have been a trigger."

"That's just great!" Sarcasm drips off his every word. "If you're right, then we need to talk to Aro immediately. If she is back, then we need to get off the show."

"Not necessarily," Leah responds thoughtfully. "Look, you're signing the new contracts tomorrow that have the added clause that you can leave if you need to, so that part's covered for a backup plan. But if she is back, then the show is the safest place to be; in the public eye with lots of cameras and people around. It would be too risky to try something."

"I guess so. We'll have to wait and see," Edward says, sounding tired all of a sudden.

"Now can we get back to my original question? Why the hell did you insist that it wasn't necessary for Seth or Sam to go with you to Vegas?" Leah questions, her tone reprimanding.

"I didn't think that we would go out on our own, and the show's security would be there for the challenge. It didn't seem necessary for them to come along." Judging by Edward's tone, he doesn't really want to talk about it.

"Okay, but why did you attempt to lose the security guards when you thought _she _could be back? No matter how hard I try, I just don't get it!" Leah's voice is loud and concern is easily detectable.

"It's exactly because of that reason why I tried! I just wanted—" Edward breaks off mid-sentence, almost like he was about to say too much.

I find myself leaning closer as Leah speaks. "You just wanted what, Edward?"

"One night, I wanted one last night with Bella before it all falls apart again. I know that we don't know yet for sure if it's _her_, but if there's even the slightest chance, then I wanted to have that at least." Edward sighs heavily before continuing. "That's why I thought it would be best to lose the security team. If it was _her_, then she would be waiting at the motel. Of course, she would eventually realize that I wasn't going to show up, but we would be harder to find without the security guys that attract attention. It was risky, but I decided to do it anyway."

An epiphany hits me out of nowhere, leaving me too distracted to pay attention to Leah's response. This morning when Edward tried to push me away, I thought it was to protect me from the press. Now I'm starting think that he tried for a different reason: the stalker. But why was he fine before Aro called? The answer doesn't evade me for too long. Edward must've reconsidered his decision after the night we had, but Aro's call probably left him feeling like he had no choice but to go through with it.

_Oh, Edward. _It hurts as I think about everything that he must be going through. He's hiding it so well from me, even smiling and laughing when I'm around. Leaning my head against the wall, I sigh while trying to decide how to proceed. Then my hand finds its way to my hip, and I look down as I trace the edge of the bandage through my dress. It feels like a promise. A commitment. I'm just not sure what to do. I can't tell Edward that I eavesdropped.

Panic suddenly hits me. Oh crap, is this a mistake? Am I going to regret listening to their conversation? After overhearing Caius and Jane this morning, eavesdropping seems to have become a new habit of mine. Glancing at the door, I hear Edward and Leah still talking, but I don't focus on their words. Instead, I tiptoe away and walk to the kitchen through the formal living room and dining room to avoid them seeing me.

Making it safely to the pantry, I need a moment to catch my breath as the fear of getting caught slowly dissipates. I can't even begin to imagine what they would've said if they saw me, which leaves me feeling guilty. I listened to their private conversation. Regardless, what I heard is too important for me to regret it right now. My mind wanders to this morning when I told Edward that I don't want him to shut me out. How hard must it be for him to do that if the stalker is back? She has hurt people that he loves. Not that he loves me… yet—apparently, I'm feeling optimistic deep down—but there is an undeniable connection between us. But what can I do?

As I look around the pantry in hope that inspiration will strike me, two memories jump to the forefront of my mind. _"Because you're _real_, you're you, and you've been fighting to find me since we saw each other." _Then, of course, the words that Edward spoke before we went to the tattoo studio: _"You've left an impression on me that I doubt will ever go away. I want something that symbolizes that."_

Like back in the car, I think about how it feels like Edward is a part of me. Therefore, I'll keep fighting. I'll get through to him sooner or later, and then he'll tell me what I overheard himself. I just need to be patient. Until then, there's only one thing that I can do. I'll show him how much I care about him. Everyone needs their space every now and again, but with the little things, my actions can say what I can't verbalize.

_Starting with a nice lunch_, I decide, smiling.

A while later, Edward and Leah find me where I'm chopping up ingredients. I am surprised, however, when I see Sam and Seth behind them. Just as Edward is about to say something, Seth beats him to it.

"Hey, that looks great. Is there enough for this starving, handsome young man in front of you?"

"Well, I wasn't making lunch just for Leah and myself," I reply, glancing playfully at Edward.

"Oh, that hurts. That hit me right here," Seth says dramatically, placing his hand over his heart. We all smile at his antics in response.

"Don't worry, here's enough for everyone," I reassure Seth, picking up the baking tray before walking over to the oven. When I turn back, I see that Edward is leaning against the counter close to where I'm working, causing a small smile on my face. The rest of them have taken a seat on the bar stools.

With the bread dices toasting in the oven, I continue chopping the ingredients for the salad. The atmosphere is light, but I keep glancing at Edward and Leah. If it isn't for the fact that I overheard their conversation, then I never would've guessed that anything is wrong; they hide it well. Later, as I prepare to serve lunch, I overhear enough to deduce that Aro asked Sam to make sure that the property is secure. I'm still thinking about that when Edward takes the salad bowl out of my hands and wraps his other arm around me, holding me close. I'm speechless. How did he know that I need this? Placing my arms around him, I hug him back and it feels like everything is going to be okay. Maybe Edward isn't so far away emotionally as it felt after I heard him and Leah talking.

Pulling back, I try to blink the tears away while hurriedly wiping my fingers under my eyes. Fortunately, Edward is a nice barrier so that the others can't see me. Then I feel Edward's hand beneath my chin, gently raising it.

"You don't look okay," he whispers, instead of asking again. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

It's hard to explain without letting him know that I heard them, so I decide to steer the conversation in another direction. "It's just been an exhausting day. But…" I smile slightly, managing to get my tears under control. "I talked to my dad earlier. He wanted to talk to you, but when he couldn't, he asked me to tell you that if you hurt me, he'll find you."

_What is wrong with me? Why did I add that last part? _Outwardly, I try to appear calm.

Raising an eyebrow, Edward stares at me questioningly. "That's all he had to say about the pictures? Nothing more?" Edward has clearly expected a bigger reaction from Charlie.

"Well, not exactly. First, he wanted to know if I want him to come get me, but I explained that the pictures seem worse than they are. I wanted to reassure him, so I told him that uh… there's something special between us. That's when he said that he'll find you, etcetera." My cheeks are a deep red hue by the time that I finish, feeling very shy. I just dug a hole for myself, but unfortunately, I can't hide in it.

"There's more?" Edward looks unsure about whether he wants to know the rest or not.

"Apparently, Charlie knows people," I mumble, staring at the floor. Why can't I keep my mouth shut? Edward doesn't need to know all of this. Looking up, I see that gorgeous crooked smile appear, but I don't think my dad was joking. We're talking about the man who took his daughter—his _clumsy _daughter—to the shooting range for bonding time. Luckily, there were no _fatal_ accidents. Though after the last incident, he switched father-daughter time to fishing. However, there were hooks involved, so that didn't end well either.

Breaking out of my train of thought, I turn and pick up the serving plate filled with grilled fish. "I don't think he was kidding," I tell Edward, somehow managing not to smile as I walk over to the table.

Edward follows a few seconds later with the salad bowl, but the crooked smile is no longer there. In fact, he is rather quiet for the rest of the lunch. Fortunately, Seth keeps the conversation flowing so no one notices. Glancing over at Edward, I see that he appears deep in thought. I wonder about what.

Then Leah taps me lightly on my arm, causing me to look at her. "Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me," she whispers with a twinkle in her eye, reminding me of the shirt situation. Oh boy, is this day ever going to end?

~~}*{~~

Shifting nervously in the passenger seat of Edward's car, I try to smooth out invisible wrinkles on my dress. We're on our way to Edward's parents for lunch, and I'm still unsure about the sleeveless, purple wrap dress that I'm wearing. It stops just above my knees, and Alice said that it's perfect for today. However, my bad case of nerves hasn't lessened the slightest. This is his _parents _we're talking about! I want to make a good impression on them. To make matters worse, the pictures of Tuesday night and the headlines won't go away. The "no comment" response seems to only fuel the rumors.

It's been an insane and exhausting week. On Thursday, we signed the new contracts. And let me just say that there's nothing "little" about the raise we got. I've been thinking about giving my "emotional distress" bonus to Angela; it would be so wonderful to give them a dream wedding. Well, right now, I can afford the "wedding," but the "dream" part will happen with a bit more saving.

Thursday was also a normal filming day, which I found awkward. I still can't believe that Edward and I only noticed after the elimination that we didn't have as many filming days as the others. That has now changed, and Will is our new cameraman. Something tells me that Edward had something to do with that, but I've decided not to ask him for confirmation. From now on, we'll only see Mike if Will can't make it for some reason.

Our "date night" was on Thursday as well. It was a nice candlelight dinner for six on the balcony with the camera there. Besides Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and a shirtless Emmett that were present—according to Rosalie, Emmett cut off his old one to take a shower—Seth and Leah also joined in for two reasons: the cuffs and the food. Though Seth and Leah ate inside; joining date night would've been too weird, but Seth didn't want to miss out on the great food, especially Emmett's specialty—a chocolate dessert that's to die for. It's so good that Rosalie couldn't stop herself and licked the bowl clean. As for the cuffs situation, Seth got them off of Rosalie and Emmett just before dinner. By then, their wrists were red and very sensitive. Seth's only request in return for the favor was that Leah didn't ask questions about where he got the skill.

Yesterday, I scoured my closet for the right outfit to where today. I'm usually not big on fashion, but I wanted to do this right. Feeling overwhelmed, I called Alice and she was more than happy to help. It was strange watching her around Jasper after they came over. She never looked him in the eye and seemed uncomfortable. While Alice went through all of my clothes, she finally broke down and told me what was on her mind. She was so sure that Jasper felt the same way about her as she feels about him, but somehow, even with all that alcohol in them, she and Jasper didn't get married in Vegas. Alice said that she had searched that hotel room from top to bottom, but she didn't find anything wedding related. Apart from the stuff for the challenge, that is. Alice was and still is very disappointed. She had no idea why it didn't happen; she was so sure that they would tie the knot sometime during the night. I have to admit, if there was one couple I thought would get married for real, then it was them. In the end, I called Rosalie to come help. After she and Emmett arrived, we managed to console Alice before dinner time. As for the guys, they were downstairs playing pool, foosball or watching TV. I'm not completely sure. What I do know is that none of them knows about Alice's breakdown, and it's going to stay that way.

I break out of my train of thought when Edward places his hand over mine. "Hey, you have nothing to worry about. They are going to love you, baby."

_Baby? Did he just call me baby? _I stare at him, speechless. _Oh, where is a fan or my little paper bag when I need it?_

For the past week, Edward has been the same as the way he was before Aro called on Wednesday: smiling, flirting, affectionate. It made me happy, but I've still been trying to do little things for him—like making coffee after dinner or a dessert occasionally. Sadly, I can't do the last one a lot; he has to stay in shape as part of his image. I must say that Edward has pleasantly surprised me by doing the same for me. Not the making dessert part, but other things. For example, a cleaning crew comes in regularly, but one night a force of habit caused me to place out plates in the dishwasher. Edward asked what I was doing, and when I explained, he didn't turn away or start watching TV. No, he asked if I would show him how to do it. For probably the first time in his life, Edward Cullen did his own dishes.

Sometimes while he watched something, I reclined with my back against his chest and read. Other times he would be in the gym, and I would ogle him and feel very lazy at the same time. Then there were times when I made lunch or dinner. He would sit on the counter, and the conversation flowed easily. He even helped me prepare the food once or twice, which turned into laughs and flour on our faces. It's a scary thought, but his house truly feels like home to me. Even when we took some time alone, each doing our own thing, I could feel that he was close. I felt a sense of peace knowing that he was somewhere on the property. And when we were together and we kissed, not once did he push me for more than I was ready to give.

I still haven't told him that it's his name tattooed on me, but the right moment to tell him never seems to come up. Now as I look over at him after he called me "baby," I wonder if this is it. Should I tell him now? It doesn't have to be a big deal, but it feels like it is. Like I thought earlier, the tattoo feels like a promise. Then there's also the chance that he knows already. I'm not sure how much Edward remembers.

"I've been thinking," Edward starts, breaking me out of my musings for a second time today. He seems nervous for some reason, and I anxiously wait for him to continue. "I don't know what the challenge will be this week, but even if we don't make it through tomorrow night, I… I want to take you out on a real date."

What about the stalker? I haven't heard anything new regarding that situation, but a real date would mean he isn't pushing me away. I've been so afraid all week that I've been reading the signs wrong.

"So you want me to stay?" I ask softly, taking in every part of his handsome features.

Edward glances nervously over at me before focusing back on the road. "Yes," he replies simply. I can't even begin to explain how happy I feel as he says that one word.

"I'd like that," I respond, feeling very happy. Edward looks over at me like he's sure that he just heard me wrong. Did he think that I would say no?

"You're serious," he checks, forcing himself to focus back on the road.

"Yes." Even if I tried, I wouldn't be able to stop smiling. Before I can make sense of what's happening, Edward pulls over on the side of the highway. "Edward, what are you doing?"

Placing his hand on my neck, his thumb cupping my jaw, he pulls me closer. "Just making sure that you don't change your mind," he says before his lips find mine.

Tentatively opening my mouth, I bravely touch his lower lip with my tongue. His hand slips further into my hair as he opens his mouth. There's so much emotion, so much promise of how things could be in this kiss. My hand reaches out blindingly and finds his shirt. Sliding my hand lower, it slips underneath the hem and comes into contact with his well-toned abdomen. I swear, I can touch him all day and not get bored. As we lose ourselves in the moment, I move to stand up on my knees to get closer. Suddenly, there's a knock on Edward's window, causing us to pull apart. I don't have the courage to see who it is. Instead, I sit down and straighten out my dress. However, my hands freeze as I hear Edward speak.

"Morning, Officer."

_Oh great, highway patrol, _I think nervously.

"License and registra—" The officer breaks off abruptly. "Hey, you're Edward Cullen! You're on that show my wife watches!"

_On the bright side, if we were in Forks, it might have been Charlie standing there, _I think dryly, though still very embarrassed.

"May I ask why you pulled over? If it's to have sexual relations, then—"

"No," Edward interrupts with his red carpet smile. "I just got some good news, and it would be dangerous to kiss her while I'm driving."

"Oh, so she's decided not to divorce you! That _is_ good news!" The officer quickly clears his throat, trying to look serious again. "In that case, I'll let you go with a warning. But don't make a habit of it." He turns away with a nod and walks back to his bike.

Neither of us say anything until we're on our way again. "Did that really just happen?" I ask softly, keeping my gaze on the road in front of me. Then, Edward and I look slowly at each other and that does it. We burst out laughing, and it feels nice. Freeing.

"First that couple in Vegas and now this." Edward shakes his head, still laughing. Then he glances over at me. "Life is definitely interesting with you around."

"Hey, none of this is my fault! Well, it was my towel in the door, but you're the one that pulled over just now," I respond, unable to keep a smile off my face as I defend myself.

"Ahh, the towel. Not something I'll ever forget, I'm sure." The meaningful look he gives me causes a blush on my cheeks. Though he winks in return, he doesn't say anything about the change of color. "And I have to add that I've never been with a woman that I would pull over for."

His words can easily be misunderstood, which he realizes as I start laughing again. "That doesn't sound—"

"I didn't mean it like that," he interrupts, struggling to hold back a smile.

"I know." I look out the window before turning back to him. "But you have to admit that it sounded funny."

"Okay, you're right. For the record, though, I did say that I've never been with a woman that I would pull over for. Until you, that is. No, wait, that sounds like an insult. What I mean is, I wanted to kiss you, and I didn't want to wait."

Suddenly, I notice the change in the air and I find it difficult to swallow. How did we end up having this conversation on the way to his parents?

"So what you're saying is that even at all those parties and clubs, you've never…" I can't bring myself to say it. Feeling hot and uncomfortable, I turn the air conditioning colder.

He stares at me for a moment before focusing ahead again. "No, I give you my word. I've never hooked up with someone in any way that I had to pay for."

I didn't even know that I wanted to know that, but the relief I feel is incredible. "Do you mind if I ask why not? I mean, what stopped you?"

Edward looks very uncomfortable in response, and it takes a while before he reluctantly answers my question. His jaw clenches tight as he speaks. "I didn't have to. There… there were enough other options."

"Oh," is the only reply that escapes me. It feels like someone just punched me in the gut. A few weeks ago, I refused to believe what all the sites and magazines were saying. Since I've arrived, I've had to come to terms with the fact that some parts are true, especially after my conversation with Rosalie and Alice in Vegas. I guess that I've just been avoiding dealing with what has been staring me in the face. Of course, Edward has been with other woman. He's young, hot, and let's not forget famous. Why would he be celibate? Still, it hurts to acknowledge that other women have known him intimately.

"When was the last time you got tested?" The question slips out of my mouth before I can stop it. With my hand covering my mouth, I turn to look at Edward, feeling absolutely mortified. Even more so when I see the shocked look on his face. "I'm _so _sorry," I start, but he interrupts by shaking his head.

"Don't be. You have a right to ask, especially…" Edward trails off, seeming very unsure all of a sudden.

"Yes?" I ask softly, desperately wanting him to finish what he was saying.

He looks at me for a moment before staring straight ahead again. "I never thought it would be hard to tell someone about my past experiences, but the possibility that this is the point where you decide that you don't want to give this a shot makes it difficult. Still, I'll be honest with you. I've had one night stands and short, superficial relationships. Some of them, like with Tanya, it was more of an on and off kind of thing. I'm only mentioning her specifically because you've talked about her. But they're all a part of my past. If you want, you can look at my contact list. My phone isn't my little black book."

I'm stunned when Edward actually holds out his phone toward me. Even before I can say anything, I feel myself shaking my head. "No, that's not necessary. All I care about is what you were going to say before you broke off."

Deep in my heart, I know that's the truth. And as Edward looks at me, I know he can see it as well. Just as I can see that he really wants to give this connection between us a chance. That's when it hits me; I'm here with him now, not any of them. It's all that matters right now. I focus on his face to catch every expression as he speaks again.

"I've never lived with a girlfriend before." He glances at me as if to gauge my reaction.

_Is that what I am? _My heart beats faster at the thought.

"With you, having you around… It just feels right, you know? And if we continue to see where tomorrow takes us, then you need to know that kind of information. You shouldn't be sorry that you asked." He looks over at me again. "I'm clean, so there's nothing to worry about. I've always been very careful."

_Okay, that's more than I wanted to know, _I think, feeling a heavy blush rise on my cheeks. Unable to look Edward in the eye, I bite my lip while keeping my gaze on my twiddling thumbs. Are we at his parents yet?

The rest of the car ride is silent and uncomfortable. I regret laughing at the way his sentence sounded, though it's also important that I know these things. I just don't want to meet his parents while feeling like this. Eventually, Edward takes a turn on to a dirt road. I'm still taking in the scenery when Edward slows down and pulls over again.

"Something wrong?" I ask, turning to look at him.

"We're almost there," he replies, pointing at a gate that's visible through the trees a few yards ahead. Then he turns in his seat and leans against the door. "I want to clear the air before we arrive."

"I'm just processing everything," I reply softly, averting my eyes.

"What can I do to make you forget what we talked about?" he asks, his voiced laced with desperation. As I look up at him, I can see that he's worried about something. It makes me realize that I have to pull myself together. Taking a deep breath, I manage to sort through my jumbled thoughts.

"That's not possible, but we can move on. Leave the past where it belongs." I'm mesmerized as I watch the concern be replaced by a hopeful expression. Mentally shaking my head at myself, I pause for another moment before continuing. "I trust you, Edward. But there's something that I have to ask. I'm not experienced in _that_ way, and I'm not sure when I'll feel ready to take that step. Are you prepared to wait until then? And if we get eliminated tomorrow, are you sure that you want me to stay?"

Edward never breaks eye contact, and I find myself holding my breath as I wait for his response. Leaning closer, Edward places both of his hands on my neck, his thumbs cupping my jaw. "What's between us is about more than just sex. I want you to stay, and I'll give you time if that's what you need."

A few tears of pure relief escape at the sound of his words. Closing the distance between us, I press my lips against his and he's quick to return the kiss. There's a promise and sense of reassurance in every movement of his lips, leaving me reveling in the happiness and the comfort it brings. Unfortunately, we have to pull back too soon before we forget where we are.

"I'm sorry if I overreacted." I struggle to focus as his thumbs wipe away my tears. "It was just hard to hear, and I'm afraid that I won't be…" I trail off, biting my lip self-consciously.

Edward kisses me quickly again. "Trust me, you have nothing to worry about. Remember what I told you? You knocked my feet out from under me the moment I saw you standing next to car."

"I'm still finding that hard to believe," I respond, restraining myself from rolling my eyes.

"I guess I'll just have to prove it to you then." Edward smiles at me as he turns right in his seat. "Come on, it's time to meet my parents."

_Oh yeah, it slipped my mind for a second or so, _I think, swallowing heavily. Taking a deep breath, I check my reflection in the sun visor mirror. It's been an emotional week that's coming to an end on a high note. I'm going to need a vacation if I survive this meeting.

With a press of a button, the large gate opens and we drive through it. As the car follows the road, I stare at the perfect white fence on my side that seems to go one for miles. It's like something out of a movie to watch the horses behind it. One horse in particular grabs my attention: a black stallion. He's a magnificent creature.

"Do they always run free?" I ask, glancing at Edward before focusing on the stallion again.

"No, just look around. Someone will be watching over them. They're just getting exercise."

My eyes run over the view in front of me, and I notice that the whole estate seems perfectly maintained. "So you grew up here?" This time my gaze remains on Edward, taking in the fact that I'm seeing a place that's a part of him.

"Yeah, born and raised. My Grandpa Edward gave it to my parents as a wedding present, but back then it was a mess. They were still renovating when Esme got pregnant, so they focused on the house first."

"Wow, that's incredible." I glance out the window before looking back at Edward. "Were you ever lonely as a kid?"

Our eyes lock for a moment, but then he stares ahead again. "Yes and no. The films kept me busy back then. After my parents and I agreed that I should take a break from that, I went to private school. Alice and her parents lived here at the time, so we usually hanged out after school and weekends. She's honestly like a sister to me." I notice the shadow on his face brought on by the mention of her parents, but then he smiles fondly. "That's probably why I deal with all the crazy stunts that she pulls."

"What did you do when Carlisle worked on a movie?" I ask, truly interested in his childhood.

"Sometimes Esme stayed behind with me, and other times I stayed with Margaret. She lived here anyway, so it worked out well." A smile lights up Edward's face as he remembers something. "I did visit Carlisle on some of his film sets over the years, and I loved it. I liked being in front of the camera, to become someone else, more than being behind it, though. But getting to see how it's done was amazing."

_We grew up in worlds apart, _I realize, feeling a little sad all of a sudden. Blame it on the fact that he called me "baby" earlier or something, but once again, I think about a baby that has the same color hair as Edward. How would she or he grow up?

_No, stop it! Control yourself. _In the back of my mind, I know I'm not ready for that yet. For Pete's sake, I haven't even done _it _yet! Still, somewhere down the line, I wouldn't mind having a baby with someone who makes me as happy as Edward. And who can make me happier than Edward himself? I'm just saying.

Pushing aside all of my crazy inner ramblings, I try to appear perfectly composed as I respond. "You're very fortunate."

"I know," he replies softly.

Before I can say anything, the car slows and he pulls up in front of the stairs leading to the front door. As I look around, I start to realize why Edward didn't mind the price tag that came with his home. This place has me struggling to keep my mouth closed. The brown stones and dark green roof look like something out of a storybook. A chateau in some fairytale.

_Oh, I'm so not in Forks anymore._

I don't even notice that Edward has climbed out until he opens my door for me. "Remind me to show you the pictures from before the renovation. You won't believe the transformation," he says, clearly amused with my reaction.

At that moment, a beautiful female voice comes from behind him. "Edward! Honey, you're here. Oh, I'm so happy to see you."

Taking my hand, he squeezes it reassuringly before helping me out of the car. My legs feel a bit stiff from the drive—being stuck in traffic didn't help—but I try to ignore it and straighten out my dress. Placing his hand on my lower back, Edward guides me around the car door toward the woman standing on the lowest step.

"Hi, how was your trip?" he asks, hugging her while keeping his other hand on my back.

Kissing him on the cheek, she pulls back and smiles widely. "It was wonderful. Venice is as timeless and romantic as ever."

_I take it that she isn't talking about Venice Beach right now. _Fortunately, I manage to stop a nervous laugh from escaping. The last thing I want is to embarrass myself.

The next moment, Edward's mother is hugging me. I only hesitate for a second before I return the gesture. I didn't see this coming, but it's a good sign, right?

Pulling back, she takes me in from head to toe, the smile never leaving her face. "And you must be Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you, sweetheart. You're even more beautiful in person."

I can't help it. Before I can stop myself, I check to see if there's someone behind me. Nope, there's just a car and the gorgeous landscaping. With a blush on my cheeks, I turn back to see his mother looking very pleased for some reason. "Uh… thank you," I respond, sounding unsure. "It's wonderful to meet you, too, Mrs. Cullen."

"Call me Esme, sweetheart." She continues much lower, and I'm not sure if I hear her correctly. "Or Mom, if you like."

"Mom!" Edward exclaims softly, looking like he's about to die of embarrassment. It's strange to see; he's usually very confident.

"Fine! We'll stick with Esme." Staring at a white rose bush nearby, she mutters, "For now, at least."

I bite my lip to suppress it, but a small laugh still manages to escape. Maybe I was worried for nothing.

"Where's Dad?" Edward asks, desperately steering the conversation in another direction.

"He's out back skeet shooting," she replies. Just then, a distinct sound rings through the air. "Come say hello to Margaret first, and then you can join your father."

"I made a pie," I say suddenly, remembering about it. Feeling nervous again, I turn toward the car and carefully walk over the cobble stones in the nude colored peep toes that Alice insisted I wear. She brought them with her when she came over to help me yesterday. They're high, has a double platform and not exactly comfortable, but I went along with it because I wanted to make a good impression. Now, however, as I face this day in them, I can't help but wonder what on earth I was thinking.

Moving the passenger seat forward—the downside of a two door car—I lean in and get the pie from the backseat. I'm relieved to see that the lid is still secure. I can only imagine Edward's face if the contents had ended up all over the black leather interior of his BMW. Afraid of falling, I hand Edward the container as we start climbing the stairs. Thankfully, Esme links her arm through mine. She thanks me sincerely for the dessert, but I'm just grateful that she's unknowingly helping me with my balance.

The interior of the house is luxurious and beautiful; rich mahogany wood mixed with earth and autumn tones. The staircase is one of the largest and grandest that I've ever seen, but I manage not to gawk. The kitchen is also breathtaking. Nothing is out of place or needs to be changed. It appears almost effortlessly perfect.

Margaret notices us in the doorway, and she wipes her hands clean before walking over with a smile. "Well, I'm impressed that you're on time for once," Margret greets Edward teasingly. Then she turns to me. "It's nice to see you again, Bella."

"Likewise," I respond, glad to see a familiar face.

"Actually, we would've been early, but—" Edward breaks off as I silence him with a glare. No way is he telling his mother and the person who is like a second mother to him about why we pulled over and almost got a ticket. Unfortunately, my glare only worsens matters.

"Oh, now you have to tell us," Esme says, her eyes glistening with excitement.

"Well, I asked Bella if she would go on a real date with me," Edward starts, his crooked grin in place as my glare fails to work a second time. "And when she said yes, I pulled over to kiss her. Then highway patrol knocked on my window, and apparently, the latest rumor is that Bella wants to divorce me. But he was very understanding when he realized that Bella's giving me a second chance. He let me go with just a warning."

While Margaret is laughing loudly, Esme tries to look disapproving. "Edward! You lied to him?"

"No, he assumed," he replies, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"At least I have a story to tell my grandkids one day," she responds, looking from Edward to me.

_Did she just insinuate what I think she did? _I wonder, my throat constricting slightly. I don't want to sound conceited, but I must be making one hell of a first impression. A nervous laugh escapes as I notice Edward's expression. It's quite comical actually.

"I…" Edward pauses, unsure of how to respond. Placing his hand on my lower back, he gently guides me to the doors leading outside, clearing his throat along the way. "Come on, I think it's time that you meet my dad."

While I just smile in response, Esme laughs as she follows us. It's a bit of a walk, and the heels combined with the grass aren't helping either. However, it's beautiful and peaceful out here. The stables can be seen in the distance to the right. I look down as Edward takes my hand in his, and I manage to suppress a laugh as an "aww" sound comes from Esme. We start descending the grass slope, challenging my balance to its limits. I almost feel like kissing the ground when it evens out a bit.

Carlisle is standing with his back to us, talking to someone. Walking over, Esme gently touches Carlisle's arm to get his attention and he turns toward us. It's easy to see how much he cares about Edward; the look on his face says it all as he greets Edward with a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Son," Carlisle says, stepping back with a smile on his face. Yup, between him and Esme, it's no wonder that Edward is so gorgeous.

"Dad, this is Bella." Edward smiles widely as he puts his arm around me, pulling me close. "Bella, this is my dad, Carlisle."

"It's lovely to meet you," Carlisle responds, shaking my hand. There's something in the way he speaks that reminds me of Edward. Though I find Edward's even more alluring, they both have that same charming tone. Of course, I've seen some of Carlisle and Esme's red carpet interviews—like at the Oscars while waiting for Edward to arrive—but it's more detectable in real life.

"You, too," I say sincerely, trying my best to calm down.

Then Esme turns toward the man Carlisle was talking to earlier. "This is Luke. He is what I would call a 'horse whisper.'"

"Hi," I reply, shaking his hand as well. He holds mine for a moment too long, and I smile inwardly as Edward tightens his grip around my waist. No one will hear me complaining. Luke is in his early thirties, if I should take a guess, and handsome. Though he's nothing compared to the only man I have eyes for: Edward.

"So, Bella," Luke starts, gesturing toward the gun in his hand. "Have you ever done this before?"

"Skeet shooting? No, I haven't."

"Do you have any experience with handling a shotgun?" he asks, walking a few steps away to get into position.

"Uh, not recently," I respond hesitantly, hoping that I'm wrong about where this is heading.

"You want to give it a shot?" Luke looks at me expectantly.

I seem to have made a good impression on Esme, so maybe this will help to ensure that I do the same with Carlisle. He likes skeet sheeting, after all. Nervously, I look at Carlisle, then at Edward, and lastly at Esme. Edward is frowning, Carlisle seems thoughtful, and Esme looks concerned.

"Sure, why not?" My voice betrays how nervous I am. Anxiously intertwining my fingers, I gaze at Carlisle and Esme. "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all," Carlisle replies with a slight smile. I don't know what he reads in Edward's expression, but he hands him his shotgun. "Edward will show you what to do."

"I don't mind helping her," Luke says quickly, taking a step closer.

"That won't be necessary," Edward responds, glaring at him.

Standing behind me, Edward shows me how to hold it and explains everything. A short while later, I'm as ready as I'll ever be to take my first shot. Swallowing heavily, I watch as they all step back and I concentrate. Just as I'm about to shoot, we notice something in the distance, but Luke tells me to ignore whatever it is. I can't help but notice as Edward sends another glare his way. Taking position again, I fire and miss the first clay disk horribly. Not only that, but the gun has quite a bit of kick back. However, I'm determined, so I kick off my shoes to feel more steady on the ground. Getting ready, I wait for the second disk to fly across the sky. The moment that I take the shot, a paralyzing feeling settles in me. Something falls to ground, and it's not the clay disk.

_Oh crap! What did I just do? _I wonder, panicked. Hopefully, there's something like making a second good impression.

* * *

**End Notes:**

Ooh, what did Bella do now? I'd love to hear your theories, so please share your thoughts by _reviewing_. Do you have a favorite part or line? :) The next chapter will be in EPOV, plus it's time for the next elimination round! I'd love to hear which couple you think is going home next. Lastly, the poll on my profile page will close before the next update.

Feel free to message me anytime. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. :) As always, thank you for the incredible support! You really keep me going.

Twitter: StarlightPixie **~*~ **ADifferentForest: PixieRose **~*~ **Twilighted: RoseInTheTwilight

Until next time,

Pixie


End file.
